Az angol és az idegen
by nikk04
Summary: Nicole Washington sose sejtette, hogy mibe keveredett, amikor összefújta a szél Sherlock Holmes-szal. Nem tudta azt sem, hogy a Doktor, aki kitörölte emlékeit, szereti. És azt, hogy ők ketten harcolni fognak érte, egyáltalán nem várta. OC/SH OC/10
1. A nem várt idegen

A magas, barna öltönyös férfi lezseren álldogált a kobaltkék ajtó előtt, melyre aranyszínű betűkkel és számokkal volt felütve a házszám. 221B. Baker Street. Igen. Határozottan ezt a helyet kereste. Nagy levegőt vett, és miközben homlokát a novemberi hidegtől átfagyott ajtónak nyomta, elgondolkodott. Elgondolkodott, hogy mit fog mondani rég nem látott ismerősének, aki tulajdonképpen nem is ismerte őt. Már nem. Elfelejtette őt. Tett róla, hogy elfelejtse. Csak meg akarta őt óvni a sok szenvedéstől. Igen, a szenvedéstől és … a haláltól.

A lány halálának gondolatától megborzongott, és érezte, hogy jeges érzés fut végig gerincén. Nem, nem hagyhatja, hogy meghaljon! Ezért törölte az összes emlékét az együtt töltött hónapjaikról, és hozta vissza _Őt _világába, a lány saját világába. Azt hitte, biztonságban lesz, hogy visszatér jól megszokott életéhez, amely előtte, a világon kívüli idegen előtt volt. Eleinte így is volt, de a lány véletlenül megismert egy férfit és ez mindent megváltoztatott.

_A férfi_. Ökölbe szorult a keze, ha csak rágondolt. Az a rátarti, pökhendi, angol bohóc azt hiszi, hogy csak játszhat _Vele._ De nem. Ő ezt nem engedheti meg. Ezért jött most ide, hogy ezt az egészet megakadályozza. Nem engedi, hogy _A férfi_ bajba, akár halálba sodorja a lányt. A lányt, akit ő, a Doktor mindennél jobban szeret, és emiatt, a lány épsége miatt hajlandó volt őt kiszakítani életéből. Mert ez történt. A védelmezőösztöne erősebb volt mindennél, még a szerelemnél is. Talán, épp a szerelem erősítette fel benne az érzést, hogy a lányt bármi áron meg kell védeni. Még ha pont a szerelmüket kell is feláldozni ezért.

Csak ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy könnyek patakzanak arcán. A sokat megélt arc vegyesen fogadta a bánattól, keserűségtől, az elvesztett szerelem emlékétől égető könnyeket. Jobb kézfejével finoman megtörölte arcát, majd megigazította öltönyét, és puhán megnyomta a csengő fehér gombját. Lágy trillázás hangzott bentről, majd pár pillanat múlva sürgős léptek zaja hangzott az ajtón túlról. Egy középkorú, kedves tekintetű hölgy nyitott ajtót. Végigmérte az idegent, és mosolyogva hátrébb lépett.

- Sherlockhoz jött? – kérdezte várakozva.

A név a csontjáig hatolt, és nehezére esett megállni, hogy arca gúnyos grimaszra ne húzódjon.

- Nem, Miss Washingtont keresem. – válaszolta a Doktor, és teste finom bizsergésbe kezdett a gondolattól, hogy újra látja _Őt_.

- Jöjjön velem! – biccentett a hölgy, és hátat fordított, hogy elinduljon a lépcsőn felfelé. – Régóta ismeri Nicole-t? – kérdezte, beszélgetést kezdeményezve.

- Elég régóta… - húzódott huncut mosolyra az ajka. – Együtt utaztunk jó darabig. – még nagyobb mosoly, szinte vigyor terült szét a férfi arcán. – És maga? Honnan ismeri?

- Ó, az én megboldogult Alfredom volt a pártfogója a bentlakásos iskolában. Elég jó kapcsolatot ápoltak, és így én is megismerkedtem vele. Nagyon kedves lány, sokat segít a házimunkában. Igazi főnyeremény, ha engem kérdez. – kuncogott a nő.

Beléptek a lépcső tetején egy nyitott ajtón, és a szemük elé tárult egy tágas, lomos, rendetlen nappali. A falon fura, régi mintájú, kopott tapéta volt, a függönyök, amelyek jótékonyan el voltak húzva, méregzöld színűek. A könyvespolcok roskadoztak a különböző tudományos, szépirodalmi és egyéb regények alatt, amelyekből még a földön és az asztalon is kupacok voltak. A könyvespolcok között egy kővel kirakott kandalló állt, párkányán ismét csak könyvekkel, illetve egy koponyával, plusz néhány kacattal. A kandalló feletti tükörben tisztán látszott a szemben levő falra felfirkált és szétlyuggatott (valószínűleg golyókkal) mosolygós arc. Az ablakok között egy íróasztal állt, melynek a lapját nem lehetett látni a rádobált újságoktól, iratoktól és (ismét csak) könyvektől. A lyuggatott falnál álló kanapén egy férfi, _a férfi, _feküdt, pizsamában és köntösben, és egy sárgafedeles könyvet olvasott. A szoba közepén álló egyik karosszékben pedig a lány üldögélt, keresztben, egy kinyúlt ujjatlanban és pizsamanadrágban, kócosan, ölében egy kerámia tálkát tartva müzlivel és tejjel megtöltve. Éppen a TV-t nézte, elgondolkodva.

- A feleség volt az, mert szeretője van, és kellett neki a pénz. Ha jól sejtem, háromszor mellkason lőtte, majd a yachtról ledobta a tengerbe. Jetski-vel menekült el, ami nem volt alapértelmezett tartozék a hajón, ezért senkinek sem tűnt fel semminek sem a hiánya. – mondta unottan a férfi, és lapozott egyet a könyvében.

- Fogd be, Sherlock! – szisszent fel a lány, és a földön heverő mamuszát beszélgetőpartnerének hajította.

- Nicole, drágám, vendéged van! – szólalt meg hirtelen a házinéni, és az idegent előreengedve rámosolygott a lányra.

A Doktor csak sóvárogva mérte végig a lányt, és hirtelen meg se tudott szólalni. Nicole csak lerakta a karosszék melletti könyvkupacra a tálat és feltolta magát állásba. Érdeklődve nézte az idegent, és látszott arcán, hogy nem tudja őt hova elhelyezni. A néma csendre a fekete hajú férfi is felfigyelt, és érdeklődve ült fel, a váratlan vendéget vizslatva. A Doktornak ekkor esett le, hogy valamit mondania kell.

- Nicole! – kiáltott fel, és öles léptekkel a lány előtt termett.

Kezei közé fogta Nicole arcát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Erősen koncentrált, és végül sikerült is elérnie, hogy a lány szemében megcsillanjon az emlékezés szikrája. Látszott, minden berobbant a tudatába – minden, amit a Doktor akarta, hogy berobbanjon. Gondoskodott róla, hogy csak cenzúrázott emlékek legyenek, semmi szerelmi szál, semmi fájdalom. Csak a boldog és izgalmas pillanatok. Ahogy figyelte a lány arcát, szeme zöld ragyogását, ajkai lágy, szinte bőrével megegyező színű vonalait, nehezére esett nem megcsókolni őt. Így csak szorosan magához ölelte, és elkezdte a levegőben forgatni.

- Doktor! – visította a szőke, törékenycsontozatúnak tűnő tündér, és élvezettel kacagott, ahogy a férfi a levegőben pörgette.

- Khm. – törte meg az idilli jelenetet egy mély hang és mind a Doktor, mind Nicole felé fordult.

Ekkor jöttek rá, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

- Sherlock…! – vörösödött el a lány zavartan. – Ő itt a Doktor. Doktor, ő itt Sherlock Holmes.

A két férfi kezet rázott – tartózkodóan- és a Doktor visszafordult ex-utazótársához. Szóra nyitotta a száját, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a lány megelőzte.

- Hogy vagy? Mit csinálsz most? Merre jártál? Hoztál ajándékot? Innen hova tovább? Mesélj el mindent! Milyen nélkülem a T… - itt még idejében megállította magát, mielőtt még valami nem oda illőt mondott volna, és néven nevezte volna a Doktor időgépét, a TARDIS-t, és javított. – a turista élet?

A Doktor csak hatalmas nevetésben tört ki, és újra megölelte a lányt. Remélte, hogy két szíve heves dobogása nem árulja el, hogy soha életében nem volt még ilyen boldog.

- Nicole te semmit se változtál! Minden körülötted forog, és erről tudnod is kell részletesen! – nevetett a férfi, és látta, hogy beszélgető partnere elpirul.

- Azt tudjuk, hogy doktor… - kezdte Sherlock a hátuk mögött morfondírozva. – de milyen doktor?

- Csak Doktor. Semmi egyéb. – vágta rá a lány és a férfi egyszerre. Cinkosan összenéztek, és újra hahotázásban törtek ki.

- Gyere! Mesélj el mindent! Főzök teát! Sherlock… te kérsz? – nézett vissza a lány a fekete hajú férfira, kérdőn.

- Nem. És hagylak is titeket kettesben… - vágta rá a fent említett, és hangos puffanással landolt a kanapén. Orrát sértetten felhúzta, és újra elmélyedt a könyvében.

- Nem is elemzed a Doktort? – cukkolta a lány, majd hátat fordított neki, és besietett a konyhába az idegennel a nyomában.

Behúzták az ajtót, és miközben a lány tevékenykedett a Doktor csak ült az egyik széken, és figyelte, ahogyan ide-oda röpköd a szőkeség, szinte természetfeletti könnyedséggel.

- Most itt laksz? – kérdezte a Doktor megvizsgálva a konyhát. Mintha ez bármit is elárult volna arról, hogy most hogyan is áll a lány a kint duzzogó férfival.

- Nem, még mindig Camdenben lakom, csak néha itt alszom. – vonta meg a lány a vállát, miközben forró vizet öntött a teáskannába.

- Néha? Mikor néha? – próbált semleges hangnemet megütni a Doktor, de nem teljesen sikerült neki.

- Csak nem féltékenységet hallok, Doktor? – nevetett fel a lány.

- Nem, csak kíváncsi vagyok. – mondta a férfi, és tejet öntött teájába.

- Általában akkor, amikor késő éjszakáig dolgozunk Sherlockkal és Johnnal, akkor szoktam itt aludni. – forgatta a szemét a lány, és belekortyolt teájába.

- Mit dolgoztok?

- Mi vagy te? Az anyám? – szisszent fel Nicole, majd sóhajtott egy hatalmasat. – Ezt… azt… nyomozgatunk, futunk, ilyesmi. Csak mint veled, viszont a Földön… vagyis Londonban.

- És jobb velük, mint velem?

- Más… - és újra belekortyolt teájába.

- Miben más? Hogyan érted azt, hogy más? – tudakolta a Doktor.

Nicole csak kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett a székén.

- Tudod… az, hogy hárman vagyunk… az… az valahogy megnyugtat. – mondta eltűnődve a lány. – Jajj… ez esetlenül hangzott… Az, hogy hárman vagyunk, garantálja, hogy ha valaki esetleg eltűnik, abbahagyja, vagy… - elhallgatott, és összeszorított szemekkel folytatta. – vagy ne adj Isten, meghal, a többiek még mindig ott vannak egymásnak.

- Szóval szerinted ez veszélyes, és meg is halhattok? – ütötte tovább a vasat a Doktor.

- Igen, veszélyes. De meghalni nem igen fog senki se… Tudod, ez csak játék. – csapta le a csészéjét a lány az asztalra, és kilöttyent belőle egy kis tea.

- Nem akartalak így… - kezdett bele a Doktor, de Nicole közbe vágott.

- Menj el! – motyogta a lány az orra alatt.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a férfi megilletődve.

- Menj el innen, kérlek! – ismételte meg hangosabban a szőkeség.

- De…

- Tudod mi a szitu? Eddig egyszer se jutottál eszembe! Soha! Semelyik nap se! Pedig már itthon vagyok egy ideje! Valószínűleg ez okkal történt… valószínűleg nem akartam emlékezni. Nem akartam _Rád_ emlékezni. – vicsorogta a lány, és felállt a helyéről.

- Ez nem igaz. Nem akarhatod, hogy elmenjek! – állt fel a Doktor a helyéről. Beletúrt idegesen hajába, így az még kuszábban állt, mint általában.

- De igen! Kérlek, menj innen! – vágta ki az ajtót a lány, és egy meglepett Sherlockkal nézett szembe, aki éppen eliszkolóban volt az ajtótól. – Veled még később számolok! – sziszegett rá a lány.

- De Nicole! – sietett a nyomában az idegen.

- Kifelé! – vágta ki a nappali lépcsőre nyíló ajtaját Nicole, és lefelé mutatott ujjaival. – És soha többé ne gyere vissza!

- Nicole, kérlek, én… én csak azt szerettem volna, hogy ne fájjon… - mondta a Doktor, és mélyen a szemébe nézett a lánynak. És itt megtörtént a megvilágosodás.

- Te! – esett le a lány álla. – Te tetted ezt velem! Kitörölted az emlékeimet! Elvetted a ROHADT emlékeimet! – kezdett el kiabálni vele. – TŰNJ INNEN! TŰNJ INNEN AZONNAL!

- Oké, hagyom, hogy lenyugodj, és elfogadd, hogy ez a Te érdekedben történt. – bólintott a Doktor.

- Te ROHADÉK! – lépett oda hozzá a lány, és lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont. – És most tűnj innen! – szemeiben forró könnyek égtek.

- Beszélni akarok veled. – mondta a Doktor higgadtan.

- Beszélni akarsz? Beszélni akarsz? – Nicole csak odasietett az íróasztalhoz, kihúzta a felső fiókot, és kikapott belőle egy pisztolyt. Ráfogta a férfira.

- Most le fogsz lőni? – kérdezte szórakozottan. – Nem fogsz. Ismerlek.

- Igen? Tényeg? – a pisztolyt a férfira fogta, majd elsütötte, és éppen hogy a válla felett ment el, belefúródva a régi állóórába az ajtó mellett. – Menj!

És ezzel a férfi ki is sétált az ajtón.


	2. Ez most valós? vagy kitalált?

Csak álltam ott teljesen felidegesítve, és bámultam a Doktor hűlt helyét. Még mindig nem hittem el, hogy azt tette velem, amit. Hogy törölhette ki az emlékeimet? Odacsoszogtam zsibbadtan a kanapéhoz, és lerogytam rá. Sherlock csak átkarolt, és gyengéden cirógatta jobb felkaromat. A pisztolyt bámultam a kezemben, és közben csak próbáltam visszapörgetni a dolgokat, amiket a Doktor visszaadott nekem, amikor megérkezett. Az emlékeket. Nagyjából rendben voltak, de valami homály lengte körül egy párat, és néha értelmetlen összefüggések voltak. Valamit nem kaptam vissza. Valamire nem emlékeztem. De nem tudtam, mire. Aztán eszembe jutott: lehet, hogy azokat a mozzanatokat tépte ki, amelyek miatt visszahozott és itt hagyott. Tulajdonképpen, soha nem is mentem vele, hiszen körülbelül csak 5 percet voltam távol – még ha számunkra 1,5 év is volt.

- A nadrágja felhajtásából, és az öltönyén látható fakó foltok alapján arra lehet következtetni, hogy valamilyen savakkal foglalkozik, amelyek foltokat hagytak rajta. Így ha valóban doktor, akkor gyógyszerész inkább. De az elnyűtt cipője arra enged következtetni, hogy nem egy laboratóriumban dolgozik, hanem állandóan talpon van, és elég sokat fut. Tehát ez alapján valahol Afrikában kell dolgoznia. Viszont nincs lebarnulva, ami ezt kizárja. Plusz te se jártál sose Afrikában, hiszen sose kaptál hepatitis oltást… - ecsetelte egy szuszra Sherlock. Itt megszakítottam.

- Honnan tudod, hogy sose kaptam Hepatitiszoltást? – kérdeztem érdeklődve, kizökkenve a Doktor okozta letargiámból.

- Kérlek. – nézett rám kicsit lesajnálóan. – Általában a hepatitiszoltást a bal felkarba adják. Körülötte, akármennyire is modern már a mai orvostudomány, finom piros kör jelenik meg, amely nem múlik el. Neked se a bal, se a jobb felkarodon nincs egy darab ilyen nyom sem. Túl sokat jársz ujjatlanban. Egy nyitott könyv vagy. – legyintett.

- Folytasd, kérlek… - mormoltam orrom alá, megválogatva szavaimat.

- Na de ha nem Afrikában orvos, viszont sokat fut, és öltönyben jár, és a haja igénytelen, de még is ügyelt rá amikor idejött, hogy be legyen állítva, akkor még is mi a titka ennek az embernek? – tűnődött a férfi, és halántékaira szorította ujjait.

- Az, hogy nem ember. – sóhajtottam.

- Hogy tessék? – nevetett fel a férfi.

- Ő egy időlord nevezetű lény, aki térben és időben utazik egy TARDIS nevű szerkezettel. – mondtam el egy nagy levegővel, és hátradőltem. – És én vele utaztam majd másfél éven át. És intergalaktikus nyomozók voltunk. Viszont, valamiért kitörölte az emlékeimet, mintha soha nem is ismertem volna, de a vágyat, hogy rejtélyeket derítsek fel, és nyomozzak nem tudta elvenni, ezért szeretek veletek lenni és nyomozni, mert ez az életem már évek óta.

- Milyen drogot adott neked? Vagy hipnotizált? – fogta meg államat Sherlock, és mélyen szemembe nézett, vizsgálva, hogy minden rendben van-e velem.

- Jól vagyok, semmi bajom sincs. Ez az igazság, de mindegy. – sóhajtottam, majd oldalra dőltem, egyenesen a férfi ölébe. – Csak tudod… annyira… annyira intenzíven megérintett az, hogy itt volt, hogy… egyszerűen megőrülök. Eddig nem tudtam, mennyire hiányzott, de most már tiszta minden. – felpillantottam az arccsontjaira és elkezdtem nevetni. – Fantasztikusan szögletes az arcod innen lentről.

- Na jó, menj innen! – ültetett fel öléből, és besétált a szobájába.

- Mit csinálsz? – sétáltam oda, és bekukkantottam ajtaján. Éppen szövetnadrágot húzott, de felsőteste még meztelen volt.

- Lenyomozom én ezt a te Doktorodat. – mondta megrögzötten, és felvett egy kellemes padlizsánszínű inget.

- Majd én… - sétáltam oda hozzá, és elkezdtem begombolni az inget. – és pontosan hol szeretnéd elkezdeni?

- Menj ki a nappaliba, és ott. – húzta fel szemöldökét.

- Most komolyan felöltöztél azért, hogy kikérdezz? – kérdeztem kuncogva.

- Egy ügyfelet nem fogadunk pizsamában. – vonta meg vállát, és felvette a zakóját.

- Te teljesen dilis vagy, édes. – nevettem, és kisétáltam a nappaliba.

- És hogy találkoztál ezzel a híres Doktoroddal? – a nappaliban ültünk, és teát ittunk, melyhez csokis muffint majszoltunk.

- Tavaly májusban egyik reggel ott találtam a camdeni lakás konyhájában. Ő azt mondta, ismer engem… azt hittem, valami őrült rajongó. Megesik a médiában sokszor szereplőkkel… Megijedtem, és elfutottam, és mire kb. 5 percre rá visszamentem apuval, egyszerűen csak… eltűnt. Nyár volt már szinte és mivel eléggé megijedtem, inkább átköltöztem a New yorki lakásba. – meséltem visszaemlékezve.

- Mi volt rajta? Hogy nézett ki?

- Ez miért fontos? – vontam fel szemöldököm.

- Csak tudni szeretném.

- Ugyan ez a csíkos öltöny, csak királykék ing volt alatta. Ja és piros tornacipőben volt. A haja pedig… - itt megálltam. Ó, a haja. – Szélfútta és fantasztikus.

Hirtelen bevillant egy jelenet a fejembe, amin egy ágyban (az én ágyamban!) fekszünk a Doktorral, és apró csókokat váltunk, és én élvezettel túrok bele újra és újra a hajába. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez csak a tudatalattim szüleménye, vagy sem, így vadul megráztam fejem, hogy eltűnjön a fura bizsergető érzésemmel együtt.

- Nicole! Itt vagy még? – hallottam meg Sherlock kellemesen bársonyos hangját, és tudtam, hogy észrevette leállt reagálóképességemet.

- Igen, itt vagyok. – sóhajtottam.

- Mit láttál? – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Nem fontos! – vágtam rá ijedten.

- Ebből a reakciódból teljes mértékben kiderül, hogy az. Add elő! – fogta meg államat, és fejemet gyengéden feljebb emelte, hogy a szemeink egyvonalban legyenek.

- Inkább nem. Azt hiszem, felejtsük el ezt az egész lenyomozod a Doktort dolgot. – dobtam fel az ötletet reménykedve.

- Nem. Tudni akarom, mire készül. Nem véletlenül jött most ide. Valami fontos dolog fog történni. Legalábbis számára fontos. – tanakodott magában. Inkább nem akartam megzavarni.

- Én most inkább… - motyogtam, és felálltam lassan a kanapéról, de Sherlock csak karomnál fogva visszarántott.

- Mit tudsz még róla? – hajolt közel hozzám.

- Sok mindent… de nem akarom elmondani. – húzódtam hátrébb ijedten.

- Hát nem érted? Ez az ember egy emberrabló, aki egy komplex Stockholm-szindrómát épített fel benned. Még egy saját személyiséggel is felruházta magát, egy történettel, ami nem a valója! – felállt a kanapéról, és elkezdett oda-vissza sétálni előtte.

- Én ebben nem akarok részt venni! – fakadtam ki.

- Ez egy fantasztikus ügy! – kezdett el örömében ugrálni, és tapsikolni a detektív.

- Amit nélkülem fogsz megoldani… - sóhajtottam.

- Nem, nem, nem. Szükségem van, hogy elmeséld a kis történetedet, hogy tudjam, mire kell következtetni az apró mozzanatokból! – fogta meg alkarjaimat, és mélyen szemembe nézett.

- Ez nem egy történet! Ez az igazság! A Doktor 925 éves, időlord és a Gallifrey bolygóról jött. Egy TARDIS nevű gépben utazik, és az idő és tér különböző mozzanatait látogatja meg, hogy a felbukkanó idegeneket megállítsa. – hadartam emelt hanggal, és rácsaptam idegesen a kanapé karfájára.

- Igen! Ez az! És milyen idegenek vannak? Mit adott be neked? – bólogatott bőszen a férfi.

- Dalekok, Kiborgok, Oodok, Sontarok, meg még nagyon sokan mások… és a síró angyalok… Életemben nem féltem még annyira, mint az ő körükben. De tudod, mi a legrosszabb? – néztem rá nagy szemekkel.

- Mi?

- Hogy te nem hiszed el ezt az egészet… - temettem bele kezeimbe arcomat, és éreztem, hogy lassan elered a könnyem.

- Mesélj még! – mondta, most már kicsit lágyabban.

- Nem. Soha többé. Már így is sokat mondtam. És mindezt feleslegesen. – csóváltam meg fejem.

- Egyáltalán nem feleslegesen. – tette rá finoman kezét vállamra. Azt hittem, elkezdett hinni nekem, de a következő megnyilvánulása mindent lerombolt. – Kiadhatod fantasy regényként az egészet!

- Dögölj meg! – rivalltam rá, és beviharzottam idegesen szobájába.

Rávetettem magam az ágyára, magamra rántottam a takaróját, és arcomat beletemettem párnájába. Hajkondicionálójának illata kellemesen megtöltötte orromat. Befészkeltem magam teljes mértékben, felkészülve arra, hogy akár az egész napot ott töltsem, és csak a Doktoron járt az agyam.

- Nicole…

Éreztem, hogy besüppedt mellettem az ágy.

- Hagyj békén! – morogtam, és a fejemre húztam a takarót.

- Ez az én ágyam! Olyan illata lesz, mint neked! – sziszegte, és éreztem, hogy közelebb hajolt.

- Szóval nem elég, hogy buta vagyok, de még büdös is? – dobtam le magamról felháborodottan a paplant, és kiugrottam az ágyból.

- Egyiket se mondtam! – kiabált utánam, miközben én már a folyosón trappoltam ki a nappaliba.

- Nicole, mi a baj? – találkoztam szembe Johnnal, akit teljesen meglepett (és szerintem meg is ijesztett) hirtelen agresszív attitűdöm.

- Kérdezd meg azt a fafejű idiótát! – vakkantottam oda neki, és kisiettem a nappaliból, becsapva magam után az ajtót.

- Sherlock! Mit mondtál szegény lánynak? – hallottam még hátam mögött, majd az emeleti vendégszoba ajtaját is becsaptam morogva. Jelenleg itt laktam, ha a házban tartózkodtam.

Felkaptam az ágyra ledobott tegnapi csőszárú farmeremet, egy pólót, kedvenc magas szárú csizmámat és télikabátomat. Kitúrtam telefonomat, fülhallgatómat és Ł100-t a táskámból, majd lesiettem a lépcsőn, ki a csípős délutánba. Átszaladtam az utcán, és összébb húztam kabátomat magamon. Hirtelen megrezzent telefonom a zsebemben, így csak kitúrtam, és széttoltam.

„Hideg van. Rajtad se pulóver, se sapka, se sál. Gyere vissza. – SH" Szólt az üzenet.

„Majd ha FELHÍVSZ és bocsánatot kérsz!" Szólt válaszom, és tudtam, hogy nem kell inkább visszatartanom lélegzetemet, mert úgy se fog felhívni.

Csak morcosan róttam az utcákat, és arra sétáltam, amerre a lábam vitt. Fejemben kavarogtak a gondolatok. Mi van, ha Sherlocknak igaza van? Mi van, ha tényleg csak kamu a Doktor-sztori? Mi van, ha tényleg el voltam rabolva 1,5 évig és helyette a fejembe plántálta az a férfi, hogy idegen lényekkel küzdöttünk? Már csak a gondolatoktól is rám tört a hányinger, így meg kellett kapaszkodnom az első adandó dologban, hogy össze ne essek. Nem lehetett igaz, hogy az egész csak kamu!

Felpillantottam a járdáról, és az utca túloldalán egy Starbucks+netcafét láttam. Átsiettem az úton, körül se nézve, hogy jönnek-e, majd mint egy fanatikus, bevetettem magam a bejáraton. Odacaplattam a pulthoz, és lecsaptam rá a Ł100-t.

Egy coffee latté-t és egy 20 perces net-zsetont. Most! – vicsorogtam a megszeppent lányra a pult mögött.

Gyorsan kiszolgált, kerülve a sejtett balhét, majd már hatalmas léptekkel az asztaloknál is termettem, és lehuppantam az első szabad asztalhoz. Bedobtam a zsetont és rákattintottam a böngészőre.

„A Doktor" írtam be mohón a keresőbe, és entert nyomtam. 124 635 000 találtat. Pszichológus, radiológus, fogorvos, aneszteziológus, szülész-nőgyógyász, stb. Hát ez így nem jött be.

„Idegen Doktor" szólt a következő kulcs-szó párom. Erre egy horrorfilmet hozott ki és minden fandomot, ami köré épült.

„Doctor Who" próbálkoztam meg újra, de erre csak egy kvízjátékot adott ki, illetve még több orvost, és különböző kérdés-válasz honlapokat.

Rápillantottam a zseton órájára, és láttam, hogy már csak 4 percem maradt hátra.

„Hülye Doktor a hülye bolygójával, hülye hajával és hülye szonikus csavarhúzójával!" gondoltam bosszankodva, és tovább folytattam a szitkozódást. „Meg a hülye megmentés-mániájával, de leginkább a hülye, kék telefonfülkéjével!" És itt támadt egy ötletem.

„Doktor kék telefonfülke" pötyögtem be kicsit félve, majd lassan lenyomtam az entert.

Rögtön féltucat rajongói oldallal és fórummal találtam magam szemben. Rákattintottam egy szimpatikus nevűre, és bekapcsoltam a chat-et.

„Van itt valaki?" gépeltem be, és vártam.

„Minden kérdésedre választ kapsz a Hyde park nagy szökőkútjánál!" jött a sejtelmes válasz.

„Ki van ott?" írtam be, de a következő pillanatban letiltott a gép, és már csak a Starbucks képernyővédőjével néztem szembe.

Sietve felkaptam kabátomat, majd lehúztam a kávét, és kiszaladtam a kávézóból. Megálltam a járda szélét, és a magasba lendítettem karom. Egy taxi azonnal megállt előttem. Bevetettem magam, és bemondtam a Hyde Parkot, annak is a keleti kapuját, ami a legközelebb volt a szökőkúthoz.

Amikor odaértem, csak fizettem, és szinte futva tettem meg a távot, majd a szökőkútnál csak megtorpantam, és csak körbe-körbe forogtam, keresve a személyt, akivel találkoznom kellett. De nem láttam senkit. Mindenki csak sietett ezen a hideg, novemberi napon. Leroskadtam lihegve egy padra, és csak próbáltam összeszedni magam. El se hittem, hogy egy vadidegen szavaira hallgatva idefutottam a város másik végére. Csak bosszúsan harapdáltam szám szélét, és közben egy a padra ragasztott matricát piszkáltam. Kicsit felkapargattam a sarkát, és nagy meglepetésemre nevemet olvastam alatta. Odakaptam fejemet, és elkezdtem erősebben kaparni a matricát, ami pedig hamarosan engedett is.

„Nézz oda, ahova sose!

Nézz a szemed sarkába,

Nicole!"

Ezt az üzenetet olvastam a padra írva, és egy percig csak próbáltam felfogni, hogy mit jelenthet ez az egész. Végül lassan felemeltem fejemet, és úgy tettem, ahogy az üzenet mondta. Óvatosan elmozdítottam szememet a bal sarokba, és abban a pillanatban megláttam a hülye, kék telefonfülkét. Felugrottam helyemről és odafutottam hozzá. Most már láttam a szemem sarkán kívül is. Megérintettem a fát, és finoman hozzádörgöltem arcomat is. Igazi volt! Hát még is igaz volt minden!

- Hiányoztál, öreglány! – suttogtam a fának, és kezemet óvatosan a kilincsre csúsztattam. – Geronimo! – mondtam és belöktem az ajtót.

Ahogy beléptem, meghallottam az ismerős és oly kellemes zúgást, amely mindig is jellemezte a masinát. Felsétáltam a félhomályban a rácsos padlón egészen a vezérlőpultig, és végigsimítottam gyengéden a gombokon.

- Mit tudsz, amit én nem? – motyogtam halkan, inkább csak magamnak.

- Sokkal több dolgot, mint bárki vagy bármi is ezen a világon. Ő a minden és a semmi egyszerre. – hallottam meg hátam mögül.

- Doktor. – fordultam felé és biccentettem egyet halványan.

- Nicole. – viszonozta ő is üdvözlésemet. – Tudtam, hogy eljössz. Tudtam, hogy keresni fogsz.

- Te voltál a chaten. – mondtam, mert hirtelen annyira egyértelmű volt.

- Igen. Nem kellett sokat várnom, ha szabad megjegyeznem. – mondta semleges hangnemben, és zsebre dugott kézzel elkezdett látszólag céltalanul sétálgatni.

- Sherlock bogarat ültetett a fülembe… azt, hogy semmi sem igaz, és te csak egy emberrabló vagy, aki egy komplex Stockholm-szindrómát okozott nekem.

- Jajj, Nicole… De te tudod, hogy ez nem igaz… nem? – kérdezte kicsit sértett tekintettel,

- Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodtam. Sajnálom. – vontam meg vállam, és lehuppantam a krémszínű ülésre a pultnál.

- Akkor gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy ez többé ne forduljon elő. – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen, és lehúzta az egyik kart. A TARDIS rögtön elkezdett pumpáló, berregő hangokat adni.

- Hova megyünk? – nevettem.

- Majd meglátod! – kacsintott a Doktor, és benyomott pár gombot.

- Közel? Távol? Hova? Elmegyünk a 70-es évekbe egy Bowie koncertre? – lelkendeztem.

- Türelem… - intett csendre, a vezérlőpulttól, majd lehuppant mellém az ülésre. Megvizsgáltam arcvonásait, és mosolya egyáltalán nem volt vidám. Olyan szomorúnak tűnt, ahogy ott ült mellettem, mintha a világ súlyát cipelné a vállán.

- Hova megyünk…? – kérdeztem újra, de már elszorult a torkom. Megijedtem.

- Látnod kell, hogy miért kell feladnod a mostani életviteled. – mondta.

- Hova viszel? – kérdeztem teljesen lesokkolódva.

- Nézd meg magad. Megérkeztünk. – tárta szét karjait.

Én csak felugrottam mellőle, és odafutottam a TARDIS ajtajához. Kivágtam, és kiléptem rajta. Ott álltunk vele a St. Bart kórház előtt. Oda-vissza kapkodtam a fejem, hogy mit kell látni, amikor is az utca túloldalán megláttam magamat. Hajam valamivel hosszabb volt, illetve féloldalas frufrum volt vágva, ami egész jól állt. Koptatott farmer, motoros bőrdzseki és egy szegecses csizma volt rajtam. Telefonomat a fülemhez szorítottam, és felfelé néztem, a kórház tetejére. Megfordultam én is, az időutazó énem, és én is felpillantottam oda, ahová jövő-énem bámult.

És akkor megláttam.

Sherlock ott állt a tető legszélén, telefonját a füléhez szorítva, a jövő-énemet nézve. Innen sejtettem, hogy vele beszél. Rápillantottam a TARDIS-ra, aminek ajtajában a Doktor ott állt, karba tett kézzel, és engem nézett.

- Nem! Ez nem igaz! Hazudsz! – kiabálta jövő-énem a telefonba.

- Itt az idő. – mondta a Doktor, és már ott állt mellettem.

- Tenned kell valamit! – sírtam fel.

- Csak te! Te lehetsz ilyen okos! – vinnyogta jövő-én.

- Nem halhat meg! – kezdtem el én is kiabálni.

- Tikk, takk, megy az idő… Még Sherlocknak is. – hallottam meg egy narráló hangot a fejemben, de semmilyen materializáció nem tartozott hozzá.

- Meg ne merd tenni! Le ne merj ugorni! – visította jövőbeli énem továbbra is a telefonba.

- Miért ugrik le? – ragadtam meg a Doktor karját.

- Azért, akit még nem ismer ott, ahonnan mi jövünk. Ahonnan te jössz. – nézett rám.

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – kiáltott fel hirtelen a mögöttünk álló énem, és mindkettőnket félrelökve, átfutott az utcán.

Ebben a pillanatban Sherlock teste hatalmas puffanással földet ért az előttünk elterülő járdán, és a koponyáját betörve, agya milliónyi cafatkája szétrepült egy 5 méteres sugárban. Én csak tehetetlenül álltam, míg jövő-énem bömbölve lökdöste, pofozta és ölelgette a hullát. Az emberek csak körbeállták őket, és figyelték a groteszk jelenetet, de senkinek sem jutott eszébe segíteni. Én pedig csak lezsibbadva álltam a Doktor mellett, nem tudtam, hogy most ez a valóság-e vagy álom-e. Éreztem, hogy a könnyem elkezd erőteljesen patakzani arcomon, de nem tudtam felemelni kezemet, hogy letöröljem. Teljes mértékben le voltam sokkolódva az előbb lezajlott jelenet hatására. Még pár pillanatig bámultam és pislogtam, próbálva felfogni a helyzetet, majd egyszerűen úgy éreztem, hogy ez számomra túl sok, így csak elengedtem magam, és hagytam, hogy elsötétüljön előttem a világ, és éreztem, hogy összeesek.


	3. Eltűnve

Az ágyamban ébredtem. A camdeniben. Sötét volt odakint, és telefonom órájára pillantva rájöttem, hogy nem ok nélkül. Hajnali 3:42. Átfordultam másik oldalamra és beletúrtam magam a párnáim közé. Már majdnem visszaaludtam, amikor berobbant elmémbe Sherlock halála. Elbizonytalanodtam, hogy valóban megtörtént-e, de nem annyira, hogy el ne kezdjek remegni teljes testemben. Kiugrottam sietve ágyamból, felkaptam csizmámat és táskámat, majd halkan lelopóztam a földszintre. Ott csak becsusszantam egy hang nélkül kabátomba, és kiengedtem magam. Leugrottam a bejárati lépcsőn, majd nagy léptekkel elindultam a Baker Street felé. Szerencsére nem volt messze –Camden és Westminster határos-, így nem volt értelme taxit fognom.

A sorházakkal szegélyezett utca csendesen aludt. Látszólag csak én voltam ébren ezen a kegyetlen órán. Körülbelül 20 perc alatt értem el a Baker Streetre, és ahogy közeledtem a 221B-hez egyre jobban elszorult a torkom. A ház előtt csak megálltam a járda szélén és báultam fel a nappali ablakára, mozgás után kutatva. Semmit se láttam, így csak beletúrtam táskámba, és kivettem a kulcsomat, amit Mrs. Hudsontól kaptam, és beengedtem magam.

Ahogy bementem és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, csak álltam és hallgatóztam. Semmit nem hallottam szívem heves verésén kívül. Kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat felrohantam az emeletre, és berontottam a nappaliba. Átsiettem a konyhán, el a folyosón és végül Sherlock szobája előtt megtorpantam. Nagy levegőt vettem, hogy kicsit csitítsam szívverésemet illetve szapora légzésemet, majd határozottan lenyomtam a kilincset. Beléptem, és a hirtelen jött sötétben nem láttam semmit se. Ijedten becsuktam szememet, majd fél perc múlva, amikor már hozzászoktam a sötéthez, kinyitottam. Óvatosan leraktam táskámat a padlóra, és kicsit félrehúztam az egyik függönyt. A holdfény csak bágyadtan beáradt a szobába, én pedig követtem sugarát egészen az ágyig, ahol megpillantottam egy az ágyon keresztbe fekvő alakot. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről, így csak kiléptem csizmámból, és kabátomat felakasztottam Sherlock-é mellé.

Odasétáltam a férfihoz, és finoman leereszkedtem az ágy szélére. Gyönyörű volt, ahogyan nyugodtan, és elengedve magát az álmok világában járt. Arca kisimult a szokásos ráncaiból, és sokkal megkönnyebbültnek látszott. Mosolyra görbült szám, és kezemet finoman irányítva megsimtottam göndör fürtjeit. Megrezzent egy kicsit, de nem ébredt fel. Arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg.

- Sherlock... – suttogtam fülébe halkan.

- Nicole...? – pislogott rám elanyátlanodva a férfi ezen a hajnali órán.

- Igen... én vagyok. – mosolyogtam rá.

- Mennyi az idő? – ásított egy nagyot, és átfrodult hátára.

- Negyed 5. – válaszoltam készségesen.

- Gyere vissza reggel! – morogta, és háttal fordult nekem.

- Tudod... – kezdtem el alig hallhatóan motyogni. – Rosszat álmodtam...

- Hjajjj... – fújt egyet hangosan. Visszafordult felém, és felemelte takaróját. – Gyere...!

Bebújtam, szorosan mellé, és háttal fordultam neki. Ő csak igazodott hozzám, és egy tartózkodó kiskifli-nagykifli pózt alkottunk. Kicsit még mindketten ficánkoltunk, majd mind a ketten elkezdtünk egyenletesebben szuszogni.

- Sherlock... – szólaltam meg váratlanul.

- Igen? – kérdezte kicsit több éllel a hangjába, mint amit általában használni szokott.

- Azt tudtad, hogy hajnali 4kor a leggyengébb az ember? – kérdeztem.

- Nem. – válaszolta unottan.

- Pedig így van... Több tanulmány is bizonyította, hogy a kórházakban sokkal többen halnak meg ilyentájt. – ecseteltem.

- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – sóhajtott.

- Én most nem érzem magam gyengének.

- Akkor jó. – jobb karjával átfogott, és közelebb húzott magához. Adott egy puszit a hajamra. – Mert én sem.

- Jó éjt, Sherlock... – motyogtam egy ásítás kíséretében. – Köszönöm, hogy még itt vagy...

- Jó éjt, Nicole... – mondta ő is, majd pár pillanattal később dallamosan újra szuszogni kezdett.

Reggel kipihentem ébredtem, és hatalmasat nyújtózkodtam, miközben beletúrtam hajamba. Körbepillantotam álmosan a szobában, majd az ágyra mellém, de Sherlock már nem volt ott. Csizmám, kabátom és táskám ugyanott voltak, ahová letettem őket, így csak felkaptam őket karomba és elindultam kifelé a szobából. John már a konyhában tevékenykedett, és amikor meglátott, hatalmas mosolyra húzódott szája. Helyesbítek: vigyorra.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem, én is elmosolyodva.

- Neked is! – köszönt vissza, majd folytatta. – Viszont tudok valakit, akinek nem az... – mondta sejtelmesen és fejével a nappali felé bökött.

Bekukkantottam az ajtón, és láttam, hogy Sherlock ott alszik a bőrkanapén, betakarózva.

- Őt meg mi lelte? – kérdeztem meglepve Johnt.

- Nem tudom. Én már itt találtam. – vonta meg vállát a férfi.

- Hmm... érdekes.

- Reggelit? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Kérek. Mit csinálsz? – sétáltam oda mellé a tűzhelyhez.

- Egy jó kis angol reggelit. – emelte fel a fedőt.

- Tojást és kolbászt kérek, a többit passzolnám inkább. – mondtam, miközben odaballagtam a hűtőhöz.

Kivettem a tejesdobozt, s elővettem mellé egy poharat. Negyed pohárnyit se tudtam kisajtolni. Visszapillantottam a hűtőbe, de nem láttam ott semmit néhány üvegbe rakott testrész és belső szerv mellett (amelyekről nem akartam tudni, hogy mik azok!).

- Elfogyott a tej! Leszaladok a boltba. Tartsd melegen a reggelim! – hadartam oda Johnnak, és már rajtam is volt kabátom és csizmám.

- Pizsamában? – kérdezte meglepve.

- Miben másban? – nevettem, és átvetettem táskám vállpántját a fejem felett.

5 percbe se telt bele és már lent is voltam a boltban. Vettem 2 doboz tejet, egy kis csokis kekszet, néhány magazint és egy csokor liliomot. Elindultam visszafelé, és már éppen az úton sétáltam át, nagy körültekintéssel, amikor egy ismerős berregésre lettem figyelmes. Megtorpantam az utca kellős közepén, és csak figyeltem, ahogy a járdán materializálódik a TARDIS. Nagyra nyílt szemekkel bámultam, de kihúzott kábulatomból, amikor egy fekete SUV-ból ledudáltak. Nem is gondolkodtam, csak felfutottam a járdára, el a TARDIS előtt, visszafelé a 221B-be. Ott csak berontottam a lenti ajtón, hármasával szedtem a fokokat, besiettem a konyhába, és levágtam minden vásárolt holmit az asztalra. John csak megrökönyödve nézett, illetve Sherlock is, akinek már egy pohár víz volt a kezében. Sarkon fordultam a következő pillanatban, és kifutottam, de John hangja megállított.

- És a reggeli? – kérdezte furcsállva.

Sietve visszamanővereztem a nappaliból, majd a tányért és a villát felkapva újra futásnak eredtem. Kifutotam a lakásból, vissza a TARDIS-hoz, ami még szerencsére mindig ott állt, és csak határozottan belöktem vállal az ajtaját.

- Doktor! – kiáltottam el magamat.

Semmi válasz nem érkezett.

- Doktor! – ordítottam hangosabban.

Még mindig nem jött válasz.

- Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Gyere elő azonnal, különben a TARDIS áramkörei sínylik meg! – tartottam fel tányéromat fenyegetően.

Hátam mögött mozgást hallottam, és ahogy odafordultam, ott állt a Doktor, az ajtónak támaszkodva. Jellegzetes barna kabátja volt rajta, illetve alatta egy kék öltöny. Kezét zsebre dugta.

- Nicole... – biccentett.

- Igaz volt, amit láttam? – estem neki azonnal.

- Minden igaz, amit látsz. – válaszolta, és ellökte magát az ajtótól.

- Tudod, mire értettem! – sziszegtem.

- Tudom. – bólintott.

- Az is? – néztem rá esdekelve.

- Igen. – sóhajtott.

- Meg kell akadályoznunk! – fakadtam ki.

- Nem tehetjük.

- Miért nem? – vonyítottam.

- Mert ez egy előre meghatározott pont az időben.

- De te időlord vagy! Bármit megtehetsz! – kezdett el folyni könnyem.

- Mennyire fontos neked ez a férfi? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Nagyon. – szipogtam.

- Szereted?

- Igen. – bólintottam.

- Szerelmes vagy belé?

- Nem tudom. Talán.

- Akkor sem. Sajnálom. – huppant le az ülésre a vezérlőpultnál, és csak engem figyelt.

Éreztem, hogy nem most vagyok a legszebb életemben, és ez csak kezdett romlani, ahogy szám sírásra gördbült és könnyeim arcomat áztatták. Védekezésként csak leültem a padlóra, összegömbölyödtem, és térdeimet átkulcsolva próbáltam összerakni magam. A Doktor csak figyelt, de nem tett semmit. Nem mondott semmit. Mintha ott se lett volna. Elkezdtem előre-hátra hintázni, hogy kicsit csitítsam sírásomat, és pár perc múlva már csak csendesen bámultam magam előtt a TARDIS padlóját.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte a Doktor.

- Hova?

- Akármerre. Te választasz. Csak _őt_ nem menthetjük meg.

- Inkább szeretnék itt maradni vele. Amíg még él. – sóhajtottam, és összekapartam magam. Felálltam.

- Én mindig itt vagyok, ha szükséged van valakire. – állt fel a Doktor is helyéről.

- Sherlock is. – motyogtam halkan.

- De ő már nem sokáig.

- Meddig?

- Nem mondhatom meg. Ha tudnád, megpróbálnád megakadályozni.

- Így is megpróbálom.

- Ha beavatkozol az idő folyásába, meg kell, hogy büntesselek! – kiáltott rám a Doktor, teljesen meglepve ezzel. – Tudod, milyen büntetések várhatnak rád! Láttál már eleget!

- Nem érdekel!

- Te őrült vagy... – sóhajtott, és elmosolyodott szomorúan.

- Csak elkötelezett... – vettem mély levegőt és lassan hátat fordítottam.

- Jól meggondoltad, Nicole? Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – fogta meg felkaromat. – Szembe akarsz szállni az idő egyetlen urával?

- Meg kell tennem. Sajnálom. – bólintottam.

- Volt idő, amikor még értem tettél volna meg mindent. – jegyezte meg halkan, ahogyan kifelé sétáltam.

- Annak már egy ideje vége. – suttogtam halkan, és éreztem, hogy egy könnycsepp csordul végig arcomon.

Kisétáltam a TARDISból, és meglepve vettem tudomásul, hogy havazik. Összébb húztam magamon kabátomat, hogy védekezzek a hideg ellen, és lassan, megfontoltan visszaindultam a lakás irányába. Átpörgettem agyamon az előbb lezajlott beszélgetést. Most küldtem hadüzenetet az idő egyetlen urának, aki bármit megtehet. Ha nagyon megsértem, akár még visszamehet oda, amikor meg sem születtem, és tesz róla, hogy anyáék soha ne találkozzanak. Eltörli létezésemet is erről a Földről. Vagy ami még rosszabb: Sherlockét. Összeszorult torokkal baktattam az utca vége felé, amikor megütötte a szememet a sok csilli-villi dísz, ami a Karácsony közeledtét jelzi. Teljes mértékben lesokkolódtam, hogy ezeket eddig nem vettem észre, pedig minden nap legalább 4x elmegyek ezen az utcán. Erről beszélhetett Sherlock, amikor megjegyezte, mennyire figyelmetlen vagyok a mindennapokban.

Vállamat vonogatva tettem meg a kis távot a lakásig, majd belöktem az ajtót és beléptem. Leráztam magamról a havat, illetve csizmám talpáról is letöröltem, és felsétáltam higgadtan a lépcsőn. Eszembe jutott, hogy a TARDISban hagytam a reggelimet. Bosszankodtam egy sort, majd amikor felértem a nappaliba, zavartan figyeltem fel a nagy csendre. Se hegedűszó, se halk beszélgetés, vagy kiabálás, de még csak a gépelés halk kopogása se törte meg a csendet. Valami nem volt rendben. A nappaliba belépve rádöbbentem, hogy a megszokottól még sokkal rendetlenebb. Homlokomat ráncolva besétáltam a konyhába, és ott megpillantottam Johnt és Sherlockot az asztalra dőlve aludni, egymással szemben. Mellettük több tucat újság hevert szétnyitogatva, és kitépkedve belőlük lapokkal. Valószínűleg elnyomta őket az álom nyomozás közben.

- Sherlock... – léptem oda a férfi mellé, és finoman megcirógattam a vállát.

- Mrs. Hudson... nem érek rá... meg kell találnom...! – motyogta félálomban.

- Kit? Kit kell megtalálnod, Sherlock? Talán segíthetek!

- Nicole-t! – fortyant fel, és felém fordult.

Ahogy megpillantott, teljesen ledermedt. Csak bámult rám nagyra nyílt szemekkel, és nem tudott mit mondani – ez nagyon ritkán fordult elő vele. Megfogta vállaimat és mélyen szemembe nézett.

- Visszajöttél! – suttogta.

- El se mentem szinte. Itt voltam az utcasarkon kb. 10-15 percig... – értetlenkedtem.

Nem válszolt, csak felvette a The Daily Mail egy számát az asztalról, és a kezembe nyomta. Átfuttattam szememet a főoldalon, és az első főcímen fenn is akadtam.

„Eltűnt! Hol a külügyminiszter lánya?" olvastam. Feltéptem a negyedik oldalon és elkezdtem magát a cikket olvasni.

„Nicole Caroline Washington, az angol külügyminiszter, Johnatan Hubart Washington lánya múlt héten, november 27-én rejtélyes körülmények között eltűnt a család camdeni lakásából. A lány értékei közül nem hiányzik más, csak a táskája, személyes dolgaival, egy pár csizmája, és a téli kabátja. Értesüléseink úgy tudják, hogy a lányt gyengéd szálak fűzik Sherlock Holmes konzultációs detektívhez, és interenetes hírességhez, akinek a lakásán a lánynak saját szobája is van. A rendőrség házkutatást tartott, melyben megállapították, hogy az eltűnése napján a lány még ott járt a férfinél.

A médiaszemélyiség, és kezdő modell lány iránt még nem érkezett váltságdíjkereset, de Lestrade nyomozó a Scottland Yardtól azt nyilatkozta, hogy mindenképpen megpróbálják különböző médiabeli megjelenésekkel az emerrablók tudtára adni, hogy a lányért bármire hajlandó a család. „Nem tudjuk, ki lehet az elkövető, hiszen a családnak nem voltak kifejezetten ellenségei." Nyilatkozza a felügyelő. „Nagy valószínűséggel egy megszállott rajongóval lehet dolgunk, mivel a lány nagyon népszerű az internetezők körében".

A rendőrség a családdal kapcsolatban óvintézkedéseket folyósít, magánnyomozó segítségével próbálják az ügyet megoldani és felgöngyölíteni. A család és a barátok csak reménykedni tudnak, hogy a lány élve megkerül, de a rendőrség szerint erre jó esély van."

Itt hagytam abba az olvasást. Eddig nem tűnt fel, de rájöttem, hogy ülök. Valószínűleg leroskadtam az első adandó ülőhelyre.

- Te jó isten! – sikkantottam.

Erre kelt fel John.

- Nicole... – ült le velem szembe Sherlock. Gyengéden megfogta vállaimat. – Három hete, amikor olyan sietősen elfutottál reggel... Azóta nem látott senki.

- De ez nevetséges! Itt voltam az utca végén, a... a... – itt leesett. – az a ROHADÉK!

- Ki? Nicole, kivel voltál? – hajolt közelebb, vehemensen éhezve a névre.

- Ó, hogy megölöm, ha legközelebb meglátom! – szitkozódtam.

- Kit?

- A Doktort! – fortyantam fel.

- Ő rabolt el?

- Dehogy rabolt! Csak előrébb fuvarozott az időben, hogy megmutassa, ki az úr a háznál... Az a sunyi dög!

- Nem lehetséges az időben utazni! Fogd már fel! – kiabált rám Sherlock.

Ijedten pillantottam rá, és éreztem, hogy elerednek könnyeim.

- Sherlock! – rivallt rá John, és megnyugtatólag simogatta felkaromat hátam mögül. – Sokkos állapotban van! Azt se tudja, mit beszél! – mondta, bár nem teljesen értettem, hogy kinek és kiről.

- Nekem most... – motyogtam. – mennem kell. – felálltam, és elindultam kifelé a konyhából.

- Nem! – kiáltott fel Sherlock.

- Azért nem fogok itt maradni, hogy tovább kiabálj velem. – fordultam vissza fáradt arckifejezéssel.

Hirtelen két erős kar font körbe, és hozzászorított gazdájukhoz, Sherlockhoz. Csak szorosan ölelt magához, és éreztem, hogy légzése felgyorsult.

- Ugye nem fogsz sírni? – kérdeztem, és elkezdtem halkan kuncogni.

- Sajnálom... Csak annyira aggódtam érted. Aggódtunk.

- Apámék tették ezt? – kérdeztem fejemmel a nappali irányába bökve.

- Igen. Egy héttel az eltűnésed után. Nem találtak semmit. Csak annyit tudtak, amennyit mi is, és amennyit ebből elmondtunk.

- Nicole, el kell menned a rendőrségre, és be kell jelentened, hogy megvagy és semmi bajod... – fogta meg vállamat John.

Sherlock kiengedett szoros öleléséből.

- Előbb még el kell intéznem pár dolgot. – mondtam sejtelmesen, majd mobilomat felkapva elvonultam Sherlock szobájába.

«««««««««««««««««

- Szóval... a vallomása szerint... – itt belelapozott a jegyzőkönyvbe. – Plymouthban volt az elmúlt három hétben. – mondta Lestrade és beletúrt őszes hajába.

- Igen, a barátnőmék nyári lakjában. – bólintottam.

- Hogy jutott el oda?

- Vonattal. – vontam meg vállam. – Tudja, kicsit ki akartam engedni a gőzt a szorgalmi időszak után.

- Miért nem szólt a családjának vagy ismerőseinek? – ült le velem szemben az asztalhoz.

- Lilian tudta. – húztam fel szemöldököm.

- Érdekes módon, ez a Lilian csak most került elő, mint ismerőse. Még a szülei se ismerik, és a barátai sem.

- A bentlakásos iskolából ismerem. Egyébként oxfordi. Keressen rá nyugodtan: Lilian Sasha Bartolomew. – ültem nyugodtan.

- És miért is ment egyedül?

- Mert elegem volt az emberekből egy időre.

- És ezért nem szólt senkinek.

- Még valaki utánam akart volna jönni. Nem ismeri a családomat. – forgattam szememet.

- Tudja, hogy hamis tanúzásért vádat is emelhetünk maga ellen... – jegyezte meg élesen.

- Tudom. És azt is, hogy nem hazudok.

- És konkrétan pizsamában, kabátban és csizmában ment, minden más nélkül. – tért át másik témára.

- Igen. Tudja, éppen az ágyamban feküdtem reggel, amikor rájöttem, hogy nem bírom tovább a várost. Mivel reggel 6 volt, ezért még senki nem volt fenn. Elentem metróval a Waterloo-ra, és vonatra szálltam. Ott voltam, vásároltam pár ruhát, kicsit pihentem, olvasgattam, írtam a szakdolgozatom, majd utána hazajöttem. – mondtam el röviden.

- És hogyhogy nincs semmilyen bankkártya használati adatunk se?

- Tudja, Plymouth nem kifejezetten posh hely. Szóval körülbelül 2 heti ruhát vettem kevesebb, mint 50 fontért. KP meg mindig van nálam. – magyaráztam.

- És miért döntött úgy, hogy visszajön?

- Jövőhéten karácsony. És még nem vettem senkinek semmit. – nevettem.

- És az újságok? Amikor látta a címlapokat, akkor nem tűnt fel magának, hogy keresik?

- Tulajdonképpen nem tűnt fel egyáltalán. Csodálom, hogy a családomnak feltűnt, hogy nem vagyok meg. Gyakran egy hetet is eltöltök Sherlockéknál, anélkül, hogy hazamennék, és akkor olyanok, mintha mi se történt volna. – vontam meg vállam. Kezdtem unatkozni.

- Akkor most biztosan örül, hogy felfigyeltek magára.

- Nem kifejezetten. Csak magukra hozták a frászt.

- Vagyis az ismeretlen telefonáló. – helyesbített a férfi.

- Milyen ismeretlen telefonáló? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

-Egy ismeretlen férfi hívta fel a szüleit, hogy látta, ahogyan elhurcolják magát, és hogy inkább nézzenek utána, hogy merre kóvályog. Ekkor megpróbálták elérni magát, de a telefonja süket volt. Próbálták az összes helyet, ahol lehet, és miután 3 nap eltelt és sehol sem került elő, hívtak minket. – magyarázta el.

- Ó. – ennyit voltam képes mondani. Ez nagyon nehezemre esett, tekintve, hogy most akár az idő és tér szétszaggatására is képes lettem volna, hogy megtaláljam a Doktort.

- Igen. Ó. Nem tudja, ki lehetett a „jótevője"? – nézett rám, várakozóan.

- Fogalmam sincs. – mosolyogtam rá, de belül ordítottam.

- Minden esetre, ezt az ügyet akkor most lezárjuk, de szeretném kihangsúlyozni, hogy még egyszer ne tegye ezt. A családja és a barátai érdekében. – mondta a férfi.

- Rendben. Megígérem. – bólintottam.

Kisétáltunk a kihallgatóból, majd ahogy kiértünk, megpillantottam anyuékat, amint a váróban ültek. Nagy levegőt vettem, és kitoltam magam előtt az ajtót. Anyukám azon nyomban felugrott a helyéről, amint meglátott, és odafutott hozzám. Szorosan magához ölelt, miközben sírt. Na, ezt végképp nem akartam elérni. A Doktorral még számolok.

Nagy nehezen sikerült kiérnünk a rendőrségről, ami előtt ott álldogált Sherlock és John is, és ők is engem vártak. Anyáék csak mérges pillantásokat vetettek feléjük. (Miért is? Ezt nem tudtam).

- Egy pillanat. – mondtam oda anyáéknak, és odasiettem hozzájuk.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Sherlock, és végigmért nyíltan. – Ne válaszolj. Tudom.

- De én nem! – rivallt rá John.

- Jól... vagyis, jobban. – haraptam be alsó ajkamat.

- Tudod, hogy mindenkit megvehetsz ezzel a Plymouth sztorival, de minket nem. – nézett rám Sherlock átható tekintettel.

- Tudom. – vontam meg vállam.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, és egy tincset simított ki arcomból.

- Már mondtam. De te képtelenségnek tartod. Mást nem tudok mondani. – néztem rá semleges arckifejezéssel.

- Mert nevetséges, amit mondtál. – forgatta szemét.

- Mert igaz.

- Nem az.

- De igen.

- Nem.

- De az. És ha most megbocsátasz. Hazamegyek a családomhoz, az otthonomba. – mondtam, kelletlenül kihangsúlyozva az utolsó szót. – Szia, John!

- Nicole. – biccentett.

- Boldog Karácsonyt! – szóltam még vissza vállam felett, majd anyukámék után topogtam magassarkú csizmámban.

- Addig még találkozunk...! – szólt utánam Sherlock.

- Nem fogunk. – fordultam vissza, és láttam ledöbbent arckifejezését.

Lépteimet siettetve odasétáltam a kocsinkhoz, és beültem hátra. Apukám egy pillanatra rá kilőtt a parkolóhelyről, de én még láttam, ahogyan Sherlock kétségbeesve pillantott utánunk, majd szép lassan elnyelte őt és társát a szürke tömeg.


	4. Isten Áldja, Mr Holmes!

A Karácsonyt New Yorkban töltöttem a családommal. Csendesen teltek a napok, és senki sem bukkant fel váratlanul, zavart meg minket, vagy rabolt el 3 hétre. Se a Doktor, se Sherlock. Noha utóbbi erőteljesen zaklatott SMS-ben, amikre diplomatikusan nem válaszoltam.

Fura volt, hogy csak így rám állt az ominózus nem hívős beszélgetéseink után. De mivel minden nap írt, ezért minden nap az eszemben is volt. És sokat gondoltam rá. Hiányzott. Hiányzott a cinizmusa, az okoskodása, a felsőbbrendűsége éreztetése, hiányzott, hogy senki nem kritizálta, hogy milyen buták az emberek. Már szinte alig tudtam elképzelni, ahogyan fekszik a nappaliban a kanapén, a maga hanyag eleganciájával, és miközben a köntöse súrolja a padlót, ő csak szórakozottan fejtegeti a maga kis elméleteit.

Figyelmes volt az SMS-eit illetően. Noha 5 óra volt az időeltolódás, ő csak kedvesen a New yorki idő szerint írogatott, biztosítva, hogy nem szakítja meg az alvásomat (amit tudta, hogy utálok!) vagy valamilyen egyéb eseményt. Mintha figyelt volna, és tudta volna a napirendemet. Néha megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg utánam jött, de John blogjából egyértelműen kiderült, hogy természetesen nem, hiszen dolgoztak az ünnepek előtt és alatt is folyamatosan. Sokszor kívántam, a blogot olvasgatva, hogy bárcsak én is ott lennék velük, az ügyek megoldása alatt, de végül átgondoltam a helyzetet, a következményeket és úgy döntöttem, pont jó ott, ahol vagyok. Még mindig erősen élt bennem a halála, és emiatt nem akartam kocáztatni, hogy bármikor megtörténhet. Valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy ha meghalna az az én hibám lenne, így próbáltam minimálisra csökkenteni mindenféle interakciót ezentúl, ami miatt veszélybe kerülhetne.

Viszont ami a jó hír volt, hogy elkezdtem aktívan sportolni. Futni, pontosabban. Mivel velük is sokat futottam, így nagyon hiányzott, illetve éreztem, hogy kiesek a formámból. Ezek mellett természetesen a futás alatt volt időm gondolkodni is a dolgaimon.

Legtöbbször a Central Parkban futottam, hiszen ott volt tőlünk körülbelül 2 percnyire. És nagyon is megfelelő volt ilyen szempontból. A hófödtesége csak nyugodtságot és békét árasztott, és mivel hidegek jártak, emiatt az emberek se sétálgattak olyan szívesen, mint általában. Jó volt csak egyedül a parkban, arrafelé menni, amerre a fejem vitt, és közben agyalni a dolgokon, agyalni a múlton, a jelenen és a jövőn. A választásokon, a döntéseken.

Futás után általában otthon rendbe szedtem magam, majd utána (a karácsonyt kiéve) elmentem vagy múzeumba, vagy vásárolgatni. Plusz egy fotózást is bevállaltam a Vogue-nak. Jó volt lefoglalni magamat, hiszen ilyenkor mindig az adott feladatra koncentráltam. Ha a futáson kívül is gondolkodtam volna ezeken a dolgokon, begolyóztam volna.

Egyik nap, két nappal karácsony után, éppen a MET-ben sétálgattam, és újra átéltem a Van Gogh tárlat minden egyes képét. Ez volt a kedvencem. Zene be, gondolatok ki, érzések aktiválva. Csak néztem a képeket, és hagytam, hogy az intenzitásuk elragadjon, hogy a művészet megérintsen, és éreztem, hogy a lelkem csak ezek alatt az órák alatt is mennyit épül. De ez a nap más volt. Más volt, mert az egyik sarokban megpillantottam _Őt_. Csak egy pillanatra láttam, de tudtam, hogy ő az. Rögtön, magamról elfeledkezve utána eredtem, de szinte egy pillanat alatt eltűnt szem elől. Kisiettem az előcsarnokba, és a lépcső tetejéről még láttam, ahogyan a kabátja jellegzetesen kisuhog a forgóajtón. Nem tétováztam, rögtön lefutottam a lépcsőn – kicsit bukdácsolva magassarkú csizmámban-, majd kirontottam az utcára. De nem láttam őt, teljes mértékben eltűnt. Viszont valami szöget ütött a fejembe. Akarta, hogy meglássam. Tudta, hogy utána fogok jönni. Tudta, hol keressen. Tudta a napirendem. És azt is tudta, hol fogom keresni. Ismert.

Hosszú léptekkel elindultam a Central Park legközelebbi bejárata felé, miközben csak összébb húztam kabátomat, hogy a hideg szél ne hatoljon a csontomig – feleslegesen. A kacsás tó felé tartottam – tudtam, hogy ott lesz. Az elején még sietős lépteim egyre csak gyorsultak, majd az utolsó pár száz métert már futva tettem meg, és nem érdekelt, hogy akár el is eshetek. Tudtam, hogy ő úgyis összeszedett volna akkor.

És ahogy közeledtem a tóhoz, tényleg ott volt. Békésen ott álldogált a korlátnál, és csak nézte, ahogy néhány bátor kisgyerek a tavon korcsolyázik.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem kicsit élesen.

- Téged. – fordult felém. Kezében egy gondosan becsomagolt és szalaggal átkötött kis csomag lapult. – Boldog Karácsonyt! – nyújtotta felém az ajándékot.

- Miért? – néztem rá érdeklődve.

- Mert az _emberek_ ezt teszik. Ajándékot adnak egymásnak. – válaszolta a férfi.

- A szeretteiknek. Igen.

- Én annak tartalak téged. – nyújtotta továbbra is felém a dobozkát.

- Mi van benne? – még mindig nem vettem el.

- Nyaklánc. Tiffany & co. Azt mondták, ez tetszeni fog.

- És ha mégse?

- Az nem érdekel. Azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz. – lépett közelebb, és az ajándékot finoman zsebembe csúsztatta.

- Miért jöttél ide? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.

- Látni akartalak. Egyedül voltam.

- Én nem akartalak! Pont jól megvoltam nélküled!

- Tudod, hogy nem igaz... – mondta nyugodt hangon.

- De igen. Pontosan jól megvoltam akárki nélkül is.

- Hjajj... Nicole. Nehéz egy eset vagy. – húzta el száját.

- Csak amennyire egy nő lehet. – vontam meg vállamat.

- Bocsánatkéréssel tartozom. – bökte ki, amikor elfordultam tőle, és elindultam volna.

- Nocsak? – húztam gúnyos grimaszra arcom.

- Csúnyán rászedtelek...

- Az nem kifejezés! – fordultam vissza felé, égő arccal.

- Elvettem 3 hetet az életedből. – folytatta.

- Igen, el. – bólintottam. – De ha belegondolsz, anno adtál 1,5-t.

- Nem... – csóválta meg fejét, még jobban sajnálkozva. – Az utazás alatt is öregszel. Én nem tudom meggátolni az öregedést. Késleltetni sem...

- Szóval... akkor már 22 vagyok, nem 20. – vontam konklúziót.

- Pontosan. Sajnálom. – fogta meg kezeimet. Szinte égtek az övéiben.

- Nem mondom, hogy nem haragszom, de azt se, hogy igen. – mondtam 10 perc csend után, ami alatt kezei bőven átmelegítették enyéimet.

- Nekem ez is elég. – mosolyodott el. Elengedte kezeimet.

- De anyáékat felhívnod... az túlzás volt!

- Hogy tessék? – nézett rám értetlenül.

- Felhívtad anyáékat, hogy láttad, ahogy elhurcolt valaki! – morogtam.

- Nem... én nem hívtam fel senkit se. – nézett még mindig megrökönyödve.

- Ez teljesen biztos? – vontam össze szemöldököm.

- Igen... Esküszöm.

- De akkor ki...?

Megcsörrent telefonom táskámban. Nagy gondossággal kitúrtam, de rájöttem, csak egy SMS az.

„Jó reggelt! Londonban vagy már? - SH"

Elolvastam, és inkább vissza is csúsztattam kütyümet a helyére. A Doktor csak félmosollyal figyelte mozdulataimat.

- Nem írsz neki vissza?

- Hetek óta írogat. Egyre sem válaszoltam még. Feltűnhetett volna már neki, hogy kerülöm. – sóhajtottam.

- Miért?

- Mert nem hisz nekem. – húztam el számat.

- Velem kapcsolatban. – mondta a Doktor. Nem kérdezte.

- Igen. Veled kapcsolatban. – bólintottam.

- Most mondhatnám, hogy sajnálom, de...

- Miért akarnál hazudni? – nevettem fel minden humor nélkül.

- Pontosan.

Fejemet lassan előre-hátra ingattam, és élveztem, hogy egy hideg fuvallat frissen körbetáncol minket.

- Mennem kell. – mondtam ki végül.

- Nekem is. Meghívtak az Androméda csillagkép egyik bolygójára egy napkitörés-fesztiválra. Nem mondhatom le az utolsó pillanatban!

- Hát nem is. Az illetlenség lenne. Az pedig annyira angol! – nevettem.

- Igen, igen az. – mosolyodott el. Közelebb hajolt és egy lágy csókot lehelt arcomra, amely kellemesen bizsergett. – Jó volt látni.

Nem válaszoltam, csak figyeltem, ahogy elsétált, zsebredugott kézzel. Kabátja légiesen lebegett utána, és emiatt, illetve a havat hordó szél miatt, annyira földöntúlinak tűnt ez alatt a pár perc alatt, amíg el nem tűnt.

Még aznap este hivatalos voltam egy előszilveszteri partira, amelyet a Vogue rendezett. Egyrészt meg akarták ünnepelni a sikert az elmúlni készülő évből, másrészt pedig be akarták harangozni az új számot, amiben én is aktívan részt vettem, mivel egy 12-15 oldala képsorozat, illetve hozzá cikk jelent meg benne rólam, mint az angol elegancia és az amerikai vadócság ötvözője és megtestesítője.

Természetesen az eseményről a sajtó sem hiányozhatott, akik még mindig nem heverték ki az eltűnésemet és az azt körülvevő eseményeket. Plusz hála a The Daily Mail-nek, már a Sherlockkal való párkapcsolatom is eléggé nagy beszédtéma volt, minden egyes kis hülye bulvármagazinban. Megpróbáltam a helyzetet és a kérdéseket mindenképpen pozitívan, semmit se sejtetően lereagálni, de tudtam, hogy a firkászok nem elégednek meg ennyivel. Próbáltam így hát elkerülni őket, de valahogy sose sikerült, és mindig csak egy diktafonba ütköztem, vagy éppenséggel egy jegyzetfüzetet és tollat hurcoló hölgybe, aki a kis kosztümjében, ami két számmal kisebb volt, mint a mérete, és a körmei, a sminkje, a cipője, és a haja se illett hozzá, beburkolózott a mosdó egyik fülkéjébe, és amikor meghallotta, hogy bejöttem, letámadott. Szerencsére mindenféle káromkodások és gorombáskodások nélkül sikerült kiterelnem, majd utána, biztosítva, hogy egyedül vagyok a mosdóban, csak bezárkóztam, és leültem a mosdóban található kanapéra. Szerencsére a partit a Belgraviában tartották, így előkelő volt még a mosdó is, a kis cuki kéztörlőkkel, a virágokkal, és az elengedhetetlen kanapéval.

Csak ültem, és próbáltam magam felvértezni a következő körre, de nagyon nehéz volt. Nem is vettem észre, hogy sírok, csak amikor egy feketés csepp hullott előttem a tiszta márványpadlóra. Remek, még a sminkem is elkenődött. Letöröltem egy zsebkendővel a könnyeimet, majd a tükörnél megigazítottam a sminkemet, és ez alatt a 2 perc alatt döntöttem el, hogy ideje hazamennem, noha még csak fél 12 volt.

A limuzinban ültem, ami hazafelé fuvarozott, amikor egyszercsak megcsörrent a telefonom. Ismeretlen, tiltott szám volt, így először megfordult a fejemben, hogy nem veszem fel, de eszembe jutott, hogy mi van, ha a titkosszolgálat az, és apuékkal van valami probléma.

- Halló? Nicole Washington beszél. – szóltam bele.

- Halló! Ó, remek, hogy elértem, nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen könnyen fog menni. – ütötte meg egy erős angol akcentus a fülemet a vonal másik végéről.

- Ki beszél? – kérdeztem kicsit ijedten.

- Ó, nézze el a rossz modoromat. Hosszú napom volt! – nevetett a férfi. – Mycroft Holmes vagyok.

- Mycroft... Mycroft... Mycroft... – ízlelgettem lassan a nevét.

- Sherlock bátyja. – segített készségesen.

- Hát persze! Dagi Mycroft! – sikkantottam fel. – Ó... elnézést.

- Semmi baj. Tudom, hogy az öcsém milyen csélcsap. – szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy legyint.

- Miben segíthetek? Miért hívott?

- Ó igen... Az öcsém miatt.

- Jajj... már magát küldte rám?

- Nem, nem küldött magára egyáltalán.

- Akkor John volt... – sóhajtottam. Az ő hívásaira se válaszoltam, csak 3 naponta írtam az e-mailjeire, ha küldött.

- Igen. Ő volt. – ismerte el. – Tudja... ez az ember nagyon törődik az öcsémmel. Ezért is nehéz neki ellentmondani, amikor valamit kér.

- Ez pedig az lenne, hogy...?

- Jöjjön vissza New Yorkból Sherlockhoz. – mondta ki, amire számítottam.

- És ha nem? – kérdeztem idegesen.

- Akkor pedig soha többé ne adjon magáról semmilyen életjelet felé. Ne játsszon vele.

- Ezt most maga mondja, vagy ki van hangosítva és a szájába adják? – kérdeztem, mert tudtam, hogy valami nem klappol.

- Nicole... értsd meg! Hetek óta alig eszik, nem alszik szinte, és állandóan hegedül! Már komponált 4 szimfóniát! Kikészült! – hangzott fel John ismerős hangja.

- Legalább elismerik majd valamiért a halála után... – forgattam szemem, de le is esett, hogy mit mondtam, és elszégyelltem magam.

- Értsd meg... – kezdett el magyarázni. – Szüksége van rád! Egy olyan ügyet, ami körülbelül 2 órájába tartott volna, hogy lehozzon, 4 napon keresztül oldott. Nem tud koncentrálni, mert nincs miért.

- Nem az én problémám. – vontam meg vállam. Természetesen a könnyem már folyt könnyed hangvételem ellenére.

- Ide figyelj te lány! – most hangosabban hallottam hangját. Ezek szerint lekapcsolta a kihangosítást. – Sherlock érez irántad valamit az őrült fejével, de ő még sose volt életében ebben a szituációban, és emiatt nem érti, mi van vele. Vagy gyere vissza, vagy soha többet fel se bukkanj! De akkor arról is gondoskodj, hogy elfelejtsen, mert én nem tudok mit tenni!

- Ő is felhívhatna és elmondhatná nekem, mi van, nem kéne neked itt gard e dame-oskodni. Mellesleg, mi van ha én nem érzek semmit? Akkor is dobjak el mindent és szaladjak vissza Sherlockhoz, mert te halálosan szerelmes vagy belé? – fakadtam ki. Itt éreztem, hogy túl messze mentem, de már késő volt. Az este visszafolytott érzései itt előtörtek. – Én nem akarok vele lenni, mert egy érzéketlen robot! Nekem kell, hogy dícsérjenek és értékeljenek, hogy szeressenek és tiszteljenek, és elviseljenek, ha valami bajom van! Ő mit tudna ezek közül megadni? SEMMIT! Mert ő nem ember! Ja, emellett az se lenne para, hogyha mondjuk lenne annyi érzéke, hogy amikor vele alszom, akkor nem vonul ki az éjszaka közepén a kibaszott szobából ok nélkül! Nem! Magához kéne ölelnie, és éreztetnie kéne minden idegszálammal, hogy mit akar. De ő erre képtelen, mert egy diszfunkciós szociopata! Más sose érdekelte és sose fogja! Szóval John... ezek után ne magyarázd nekem azt, hogy majd milyen jó lesz nekem vele, mert nem lesz az! Szóval, ha az kell, hogy felhívjam, és elmondjam neki mindezt, illetve azt, hogy konkrétan átbillentettél ezzel a reménytelen próbálkozásoddal, hogy vagy menjek vissza vagy tűnjek el, és amellett döntöttem, hogy itt maradok New Yorkban, akkor nagyon is szívesen megteszem! – és itt kifulladtam. A hisztérikus sírás kerülgetett.

A vonal másik végén csend honolt.

- Átadod neki, vagy felhívjam? – kérdeztem 2 percnyi várakozás után.

- Nem kell. Értettem így is. – szólt bele a kagylóba egy harmadik hang. Sherlock.

- Akkor jó. – bólintottam, és könnyeim szakadatlanul folytak. Nem sokáig bírtam már visszanyelni a sírást. – Akartok még valamit?

- Nem. – szólt újra _a hang_.

- Akkor jó.

- Sajnálom, hogy zavartunk.

- Én is. – sóhajtottam.

- Sherlock... mi inkább kimegyünk. – hallottam meg John hangját kicsit távolabbról.

- Jó, menjetek. – mondtuk egyszerre a férfival.

- Ha valami kell... – de nem fejezte be a mondatot, és pár pillanattal később ajtózáródást hallottam.

- Sajnálom. Nem akartam ilyen erős lenni... csak tudod... voltam ma egy partin és ott mindenki az eltűnésemmel, meg veled zaklatott, és kiakadtam. A PR-osom megtanított, hogy ne legyek bunkó a médiával, és ilyenkor mindig az első emberen töltöm ki, akivel beszélek. Ez esetben az első hármon.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod. Megértettem. Mindent. Az érzéketlen robot mindent felfog. – válaszolt lassan. – És tudom, hogy most sírsz. A légzésszámod megemelkedett. Ne sírj. Ez nem a te hibád.

- Tudom, csak... olyan nehéz. – elfeküdtem a hátsóülésen, és magzatpózba húztam magam.

- Akkor New Yorkban maradsz? Ott végül is jobban tudsz érvényesülni a médiaszemélyiséged révén, illetve sokkal kedvezőbbek az éghajlati viszonyok is.

- Nem tudok mást tenni. John konkrétan halálosan megfenyegetett, hogyha visszatérek Londonba, de nem hozzád, akkor kinyír. – mondtam semmilyen hangnemben.

- Tudod, hogy nem gondolja úgy. Ő csak... – itt megállt.

- Csak szeret téged. – fejeztem be a mondatot.

- Valószínű. Az ünnep jól telt? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Te komolyan erről akarsz beszélgetni? Be vagy gyógyszerezve?

- Talán egy nagyon kis mértékben. John valamiféle új bio-tejet vásárol, aminek nagyon fura íze van. Valószínűleg délről van, és ott köztudottan nagyobb a sugárzás. Ezáltal ez még ránk is hatással van, szóval...

- Le kell tennünk. Meg kell szakítanunk a kapcsolatot. – szóltam bele, magamat is meglepve, milyen határozottan. Könnyem már az arcom feléről leáztatta a sminket.

- Nem.

- De igen. Sajnálom. – mondtam és felültem az ülésről. Sikeresen beletenyereltem a könnyeim által hagyott tócsába.

- És ha nem akarom? Ha utánad megyek?

- Nem fogsz. Neked is jobb így, és nekem is. – haraptam be ajkamat.

- Miért lenne ugyan jobb bárkinek is?

- Mert... – itt elakadtam. – Mert nem vesztegetnénk feleslegesen egymás idejét.

- Nem vesztegetjük tudtommal.

- Tudtoddal. Tudtommal igen.

- Akkor változtál meg, amikor a Doktorod eljött hozzánk. Ott borult fel minden. Azóta vagy ilyen fura. Mit tett veled? Miért vagy ilyen? Szeretnélek megérteni. A fejben. Testben már teljesen értelek.

- Mutatott valamit. – mondtam ködösen.

- Mit?

- Nem mondhatom meg. – sóhajtottam.

- Miért nem?

- Mert nem hinnél nekem. Sose hiszel.

- Az, hogy nem igazolom le, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem hiszem el.

- Akkor se mondhatom el.

- Mi volt az Nicole? Az isten szerelmére!

- Megmutatta a halálod! Meg fogsz halni! Meg fogsz halni, ha továbbra is kapcsolatban vagy velem... – fakadtam ki.

- Ez nevetséges.

- Látod? Mindig ezt csinálod! Mindent nevetségesnek veszel! Pedig ha elgondolkodnál egy kicsit az igazságtartalmán, rájönnél, hogy talán nem is lehetetlen!

- Tudod... hiszek neked. Viszont bevállalom a kockázatot, hogy meghalok. Ha veled lehetek.

- Én viszont nem tudnám elviselni a tudatot. Így még is csak jó lesz, ha megszakítunk minden kapcsolatot egymással...

- Ezt a döntést egyedül hoztad meg! Hol van itt az én beleszólási jogom?

- Egyedül kellett meghoznom. És most mennem kell.

- Nicole! Le ne merd rakni!

- Isten áldja, Mr. Holmes! C'est la vie!

- NICOLE!

És leraktam. Vége volt. Csak így.


	5. Hé, csak találkoztunk, de nyomozzunk

-8 hónappal ezelőtt-

Telefonom csöngésére keltem. Előző este (vagyis éjszaka) hajnali 5-ig az Editorial partiján voltam. 6-kor kerültem ágyba, és akármennyire is szerettem volna, hogy csak álmodjam, 8 órakor a telefonom hangosan és végetelenül csörögni kezdett. Próbáltam rimánkodni, könyörögni, és fohászkodni, hogy elhallgasson, de nem sikerült elérnem.

- Ne tedd ezt velem...! – fúrtam bele arcomat párnámba, miközben vinnyogtam.

De a telefon csak csörgött. Álmosan és nagy nehézségek között kikászálódtam a takaróm alól, és amikor talajt ért a lábam, és felálltam, megéreztem, hogy kicsit még mindig be vagyok csiccsentve. Átvánszorogtam a szobán a pár órája ledobott ruháim kupacához, és letérdeltem mellé. Széttúrtam az egészet, mire sikerült meglelnem amit kerestem, kanárisárga clutch-omat, benne pedig telefonomat. A kijelzőre pillantottam, hogy megnézzem ki hív. Mrs. Hudson.

- Halló? – szóltam bele, miután felvettem. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy mennyire be vagyok rekedve, és ki vagyok száradva.

- Nicole, drágám! Jó reggelt! Felébresztettelek? – mondta vidáman az asszony.

- Tulajdonképpen...

- Akkor jó! – vágta rá, meg se várva válaszom végét. – Át tudnál jönni segíteni?

- Miben, Mrs. Hudson? – fogtam meg fejemet.

- Tudod, nagytakarítást szeretnék tartani.

- És erről nem tudott volna szólni pár nappal korábban... ugye? – kérdeztem morcosan.

- Jajj Nicole! Hiszen szombat van! Tudtommal rá kéne érned... segíteni egy szegény, öreg, gyenge, magányos...

- Jó, jó megyek. Mikorra legyek ott? – adtam meg magam.

- Ahogy tudsz! – és lerakta.

- Szívesen! – sóhajtottam, és ledobtam ágyamra a kütyümet.

Hunyorogva az ablak felé pillantottam, és láttam, hogy odakint már hétágra süt a nap. Kelletlenü odavonszoltam magam a függönyhöz, és próbáltam rávenni magam, hogy minél hamarabb átessek a kínzásomon. Természetesen a retinám egy pillanat alatt kiégett, és oda kellett kapnom a szemeimhez, hogy eltakarjam őket.

Még mindig hunyorogva besétáltam a gardróbomba, és felkaptam egy fekete csőszárú farmert, egy feliratos pólót és egy kapucnis pulóvert. Kitúrtam még kedvenc magasszárú tornacipőmet is, majd beszaladtam zuhanyozni a fürdőszobámba. Hamar készen lettem, és fel is öltöztem, és mindenféle reggeli nélkül az irányt a 221B Baker Street felé vettem. De nem gyalog. Mivel nem tudtam még, mit hozhat a nap, ezért inkább Mini Cooper Cabriomba pattantam, és a közel 20 perces sétát lerövidítettem 5 rövid percecskényi furikázásra.

Így már 8:45-kor a ház előtt álltam, autómat az utca végében leparkolva. Bekopogtattam a bejárati ajtón, de semmi válasz nem jött, így csak beengedtem magamat. Mielőtt beléptem, alaposan megtöröltem lábamat a lábtörlőn, majd Mrs. Hudson-t szólongatva besétáltam. Végigjártam a földszintet, de nem volt sehol se. Felsétáltam halkan a lépcsőn a fenti lakrészhez, és besétáltam volna a nappaliba. De iszonyatosan kupis volt, nagyon nagyon rendetlen, szóval inkább csak kintről szemléltem meg, hogy mivel kell Mrs. Hudson-nek és a lakóknak minden nap találkozniuk. Óvatosan, minden lépésemet megfontolva átlépkedtem a könyvkupacok, dobozok, újságok és egyéb kacatok halmazán, be a lakásba, majd a konyhába értem.

- Úristen! Ezt a kupit! – Pillantottam vissza a konyhából a nappalinak nevezett háborús övezetre.

A konyhában valamivel nagyobb rend volt, bár a legtöbb vízszintes felületet különböző kísérleti eszközök, egy mikroszkóp, néhány kémiával és biológiával kapcsolatos könyv és sok-sok lombik foglalta.

Most éreztem meg, hogy mennyire hiányzott a reggelim, így odasétáltam a hűtőhöz, és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántottam ajtaját. A masina természetesen engedett, és pár másodperc múlva elém tárult teljes mértékben belseje. De megpillantottam valamit a 2. polcon. Egy ezüsttálcán volt. Sápadt volt. A szemei ki voltak fordulva.

Egy emberi fej volt!

Ijedten sikítottam fel, de akkorát, hogy szerintem még az utca végén is hallották. Nem tudtam, meddig sikítottam – lehetett 5 másodperc, de 5 perc is, sőt akár még 5 óra is lehetett volna! – de amikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem, már egy kéz tapadt a számra, belémfojtva sikolyomat. Egész testemben remegtem.

- Te meg ki a fene vagy? – kérdezte tőlem egy borzas hajú férfi szigorúan.

- Az... az... az... – dadogtam elanyátlanodva.

- Igen?

- Az ott egy levágott fej! – kiáltottam fel. Kezét újra számra szorította.

- Igen. Az. A munkámhoz kell! – csattant fel.

- De az VALAKINEK a feje!

- Volt!

- Akkor sincs semmi keresnivalója a hűtőjében!

- Ki a fene vagy? És hogy mersz kritizálni? – nézett rám égő szemekkel.

- Nicole, drágám! Látom, találkoztál Sherlockkal! – sétált be a jelenetbe Mrs. Hudson.

- Mrs. Hudson! EGY FEJ VAN A HŰTŐBEN! – fordultam az asszonyhoz könyörögve.

- Jajj Sherlock! – nevetett a nő. – Ugye az enyémbe nem tettél semmit?

- Nem, asszonyom.

- Akkor jó. – mosolygott a házinéni továbbra is.

- De hát az EGY FEJ! Egy EMBERÉ!

- Majd megszokod, drágám. – tette rá kezét vállamra a nő.

- De... de... de...!

- Ki ez a lány? – fordult a férfi Mrs. Hudson-höz.

- Ő csak Nicole. Segít nekem pakolni. – kuncogott az asszony. – Lehet, hogy nektek is segítene, ha megkérnéd.

- Meg még mit nem! Még a végén valami olyat találok, ami miatt én kerülök a hűtőbe!

- Jajj, drágám! Ne dramatizáld túl! – szólt rám kicsit feddőn az asszony.

- Rendben, Mrs. Hudson. – sóhajtottam.

- Sherlock, kérsz egy teát? – fordult a férfihoz Mrs. Hudson.

- Igen, megköszönném.

- Nicole, drágám, lennél szíves?

- Igen. Persze. – morogtam, és odaléptem a konyhaszekrényhez.

Gyorsan előkészítettem a hozzávalókat és a teás készletet, majd vizet tettem fel forrni. Csak kifelé bámultam a konyhaablakon, miközben Mrs. Hudson a férfival beszélgetett. Felforrt a víz, és miközben ráöntöttem a teára, csak tervezgettem, hogyan fogok hatásos ledöbbenést elérni a férfin.

Leraktam a vízforraló kannát a tűzhelyre, majd kihúztam a Mrs. Hudson melletti széket és miközben leültem, elkezdtem beszélni.

- Egyébként Nicole Caroline Washington vagyok, Hubert Washington angol külügyminiszter lánya. Ha nem ismert volna fel. – húztam fel orrom.

- Már a pillanatban, ahogy belépett a lakásba tudtam, hogy kicsoda. A név lényegtelen. A léptei és gesztusai lágyak, de figyelemfelkeltőek, megjelenése finom modorra, bánásmódra utal. A ruhái látszólag olcsóak, viszont a szabásból, illetve az egyforma ujj és szárhosszból kiderül, hogy jó minőségű, egyedi darabok. A halvány sántításából és a kezén lévő halvány pecsétből arra következtetek, hogy tegnap este egy partiban volt, de nem a barátaival, hanem más viszonyban lévő emberekkel, akikkel egész éjszaka beszélgetett, innen a sántítás. Ha táncolt volna, akkor sokkal jobban sántítana. Ezen kívül, ha a barátaival lett volna, nem zavartatta volna magát alapozóval és púderrel, amelyek nyomai még mindig láthatóak a hajvonalánál, illetve a füle tövénél. Tehát valószínűleg a fényképek kedvéért csinosította magát túl. Ezen felül felkeltette érdeklődésemet az utcán elhajtó autója is, amelynek egyedi rendszáma arra enged következtetni, hogy szereti a feltűnést. Reakciója a levágott fejre túl vehemens volt, ez arra mutat rá, hogy az érzéseit, érzelmeit napi 18-20 órában vissza kell fognia, tehát fontos a megítélése az emberek között – valószínűleg a PR-osa jól kiképezte, viszont a körme piszkálásáról nem tudta teljesen leszoktatni még, ezért van műkörme. PR-os, érzelmek visszafojtása és a véleményekre való figyelés ilyen idős korban egyenlő befolyásos, médiában sokat szereplő szülők, és sok személyes megjelenés is. Színészek gyerekének túl idős, illetve nem adnák erre a pályára, így vagy a politika vagy a kékvér marad. De! És ez a kedvencem... a beszédében tisztán kivehetőek az amerikai akcentus jegyei, így valószínűleg sokat járt ott, hosszabb ideig ott is élt. A királyi család és nemesi családok büszkék angolságukra, és nem engedik ki a csemetéiket Anglián kívül tanulni, így csak a politika marad. Az amerikai szálból pedig kikövetkeztettem a külügyminisztert. De az volt a legnagyobb találgatás ebben. – fejezte be monológját. Én csak hápogtam.

- De honnan...?

- Honnan tudtam? Nem tudtam. Megfigyeltem és racionális következtetéseket vontam le. Nagyon egyszerű az egész.

Ahogy figyeltem, láttam, hogy nagyon élvezi az egész szituációt.

- Hát ez fantasztikus. Remélem, büszke magára. Itt ül szombat délelőtt, pizsamában a világ legkupisabb lakásában, és közben egy 20 éves lányt vizsgálgat, mintha az lenne a világ legnagyobb kérdése. Ez az, amit gyerekként akart, ugye? Ez volt az álomállása? Mert akkor gondolom fiatalkori énje nagyon büszke lenne magára. – néztem rá teljesen megsemmisülve.

- Kedvesem. Azt hiszem, inkább mennünk kéne... – fogta meg kezemet Mrs. Hudson gyengéden.

A férfi csak csészéjét nézte mereven, és nem adott semmilyen más életjelet a lélegzésen kívül.

A délelőtt további részében Mrs. Hudson-nel csak a padláson takarítottunk, szelektáltuk a régi emlékeket, ruhákat és különböző tárgyakat, magazinokat, és én pedig lehordtam őket a bejárathoz, hogy majd elajándékozhassa őket. 1 óra környékén úgy döntöttünk, hogy elmegyünk az utca végén lévő keleti étterembe ebédelni, és ekkor jöttem rá (gyomrom hangos kordulásából), hogy még mindig nem ettem ma. Lesétáltunk a lépcsőn, és a fenti lakrésznél megálltunk.

- Sherlock! Van kedved csatalkozni hozzánk ebédre? – kérdezte Mrs. Hudson a már felöltözött férfit.

- Az utcai végi kínaiban?

- Igen.

- Akkor szeretnék, ha nincs ellene valakinek kifogása. – pillantott felém jelentőségteljesen.

- Felőlem aztán jöhet. Kisebb dolgom is nagyobb annál, minthogy magával foglalkozzak. – vontam meg vállam, és lesétáltam a lépcsőn, meg se várva őket.

- Gondolom a _barátaid_ nem szokták megemlíteni, hogy mennyire elkényeztetett vagy, aki azt hiszi, hogy a világ körülötte forog. – szólalt meg Sherlock az asztal túloldaláról, amikor Mrs. Hudson kiment a mosdóba. Igen, pontosan ezekkel a szavakkal.

- Gondolom, nincsenek barátai. – vágtam vissza élesen.

- A munkám mellé nem kellenek barátok.

_- Mit_ dolgozik?

- Konzultációs detektív vagyok. Én találtam ki, így én vagyok az egyetlen.

- És még flúgos is. Ez egy merész kombináció. Valami fanatikust kell majd feleségül vennie.

- Nem tervezem megházasodni.

- Hát egy ilyen flúgos nem is kellene senkinek.

- El bírom képzelni, hogy a te kapcsolataid mennyire tartósak, és mennyire alapulnak a belső értékeken és megértésen. Mint például azzal a Josh-sal. Kifejezetten egy őszinte, egymás tiszteletén és elfogadásán alapuló, örökké tartó kapcsolatnak tűnt.

Na a volt barátomat kár volt ebbe belekeverni.

Megfogtam az első poharat, ami a kezem ügyébe került, és tiszta erőből a férfi arcába öntöttem tartalmát.

- Tudom, hogy az igazság fáj! – szólt utánam, ahogy sietős léptekkel kiviharzottam az utcára.

Futva tettem meg a kocsimig lévő távolságot, majd csak behuppantam, és hagytam, hogy a kormányra borulva folyjon könnyem.

Már valamennyire lehiggadtam, és éppen azon morfondíroztam, hogy hazamegyek, megünneplem, milyen fantasztikusan sikerült a napom egy jó film és egy bödön fagyi társaságában, amikor kopogtattak az utasülés ablakán. Odapillantottam és a férfi állt ott. Letöröltem könnyeimet, kiszipogtam magam, majd intettem, hogy üljön be.

- Ezt otthagytad. – nyújtott át egy szerencsesütit.

- Nem vagyok babonás. Nem hiszek egy darab száraz kekszben. – dobtam a fent említett süteményt a hátsóülésre.

- Én se, de kellett egy indok, hogy beülhessek. Elvinnél Woolwich-be?

- Hogy tessék? – pattantam fel önsajnálatomból.

- Optimálisabb lenne, mint taxival menni. – magyarázta teljesen komolyan.

- Lenézően viselkedik velem, megsért és még maga kér _tőlem_ szívességet? – néztem rá elképedten.

- Technikailag te sértettél meg előbb.

- Na jó... kifelé! – mutattam a háta mögé.

- Kérlek, vigyél el! – nézett rám komolyan. – Nagyon fontos. Egy rendőrségi nyomozáshoz hívtak. Találtak egy holttestet, és tanácstalanok vele kapcsolatban.

- Rendben. – sóhajtottam. – Mi a cím?

Így esett, hogy ezen az áprilisi szombat délutánon egy gyilkosság felderítésében vettem részt.

A woolwich-i dokknál egy fiatal lány holttestét sodorta partra a víz. Alig volt nálam fiatalabb. Kezdő modell volt. Madeleine Williams volt a neve. Erősen fejbe vágták egy tompa tárggyal, majd a folyóba dobták. Esélye se volt túlélni.

- Ő meg kicsoda? – bökött fejével felém Lestrade felügyelő.

- A segédem. – biccentett felém Sherlock.

- Mi lett az orvossal?

- Új-Zélandon van a családjánál.

- Jöjjenek! Két percet kapnak! – emelte fel a rendőrségi szalagot a férfi és bebújtunk alatta.

Odasétáltunk a holttesthez, és a várt undor helyett közömbösséget és egy kicsike izgalmat éreztem.

- Valami észrevétel? – kérdezte Sherlock.

Én csak megráztam fejemet. Körbe-körbe járt a test körül, itt-ott néha lehajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Én csak pár lépésről figyeltem, de nem tudtam nem észrevenni az arcára kirajzolódó elégedett, perverz örömöt.

- A lány egy partiban volt, ahhoz volt öltözve, illetve sminkelve is, mint ahogy látszik a csillámporból a szeménél. A ruhája és cipője dizájnerdarab, valószínűleg a partin modellkedett, vagy pedig hosztesszkedett. Nyilván egy hajón tartott parti volt. A lány valakivel összetűzésbe keveredett, és azután a többit már tudjuk. Ki kell derítenünk, milyen hajón tartott rendezvények voltak tegnap éjszaka. Valószínűleg álarc is volt a lányon, mivel halvány ezüst árnyalata van az arcbőrének – az izzadástól a festék leolvadt a maszk hátuljáról. A körmei közül kettő letört, valószínűleg a tálcák hordozásától, illetve a kabátok ki-be rakodásától.

Itt jött a felismerés.

- Azon a partin volt, ahol én. – motyogtam.

- Nicole, nem hallok semmit! – nézett rám a férfi. – És légy szíves, egyébként se terhelj olyan információkkal, amelyek haszontalanok.

- Ugyan azon a partin volt, mint én! Az Editorial partiján! Ő volt az egyik pincérnő! – kezdtem el hiperventillálni. Ennyi erővel én is lehettem volna az áldozat.

- Végre, valami hasznosat is mondasz! – szólalt meg Sherlock. – Mit jelent a BE bevarrás a ruháján?

- Az a most felfutó divattervező Evelyn Beaudler márkajelzése. Mivel magyar származású, ezért a vezetéknevének a kezdőbetűjét rakja előre, jelezve büszke nemzetiségét.

- Szóval egy Evelyn Beaudler ruhában ölték meg, az Editorial partiján... – motyogta most Sherlock.

- Igen.

- Emlékszel valami különleges dologra, ami szemet szúrt esetleg? Egy veszekedés foszlány, egy furcsa jelenet, egy-egy nem oda illő szó, bármi?

- Sajnálom, de már eléggé ittasan érkeztem a rendezvényre. – vörösödtem el. – Sajnos nem tudok semmit se.

- Haszontalan fiatalság...! – fordult el tőlem a férfi, és újra a modellt kezdte el szemügyre venni. Én is oda pillantottam, és éreztem, valami nem stimmel.

- A cipője! – sikkantottam.

- Mi van vele?

- Nem BE, hanem Armani! És a színe! A fukszia! Ehhez a bézs-fekete ruhához egyáltalán nem illik!

- Talán csak ki akart tűnni...

- Nem. BE kifejezetten cipőt tervezett nekik. Mindenki azt viselte! Kivéve őt... – néztem összeráncolt homlokkal. Valami még mindig nem klappolt.

- Na, a gyilkos akkor kicserélte a cipőjét. – bólintott Sherlock. – De miért?

- Talán belelépett egy bizonyítékba, amibe nem kellett volna, így tudta, hogy ha megtalálják a holttestet, mindent azonosítani tudnak! – fejtegettem.

- Vagy pedig... hm... nem... ez kifejezetten jó magyarázatnak tűnik. Gratulálok!

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el.

- Mire jutottak? – sétált be Lestrade a képbe.

- Tegnap este az Editorial partiján volt hosztessz. A lány cipőjét kicserélték, ezzel is fedve a bizonyítékot. A halvány zúzódások... – ecsetelte Sherlock.

Én csak közelebb hajoltam újra a holttesthez, és még mindig próbáltam a nem klappoló tényeket felfedezni. Valami nem stimmelt. Nagyon nem. Egy szó nélkül sarkon fordultam, és elsiettem a helyszínről, vissza a kocsihoz, amiben a telefonomat hagytam. Behuppantam a kormány mögé, és el is kezdtem rögtön pötyögni kütyümön. A neten kerestem képeket a partiról. Sok volt a vendégekkel, de valahogy a személyzet lemaradt teljes mértékben minden képről. Vagy nem publikálták őket.

- Mire jöttél rá? – ült be mellém Sherlock váratlanul.

- El kell mennünk a Sun-hoz. Egy kép sincs kint neten a személyzetről. Még véletlenül se. Valaki intézkedett erről. – fordultam felé.

- Te vezetsz. – mosolyodott el. Láttam arcán az ügy okozta izgalmat.

- Valami nem stimmelt a ruhával, valami, ami tudom, hogy fontos. És nem csak a cipő. Valami más sem. – mondtam, miközben már hasítottunk a londoni forgalomban.

- Talán kiderül a szerkesztőségben. – válaszolt Sherlock.

Még az odaúton felhívtam a főszerkesztőt, hogy készítsék elő a képeket tegnapról, az összeset, még a selejteseket is, és 20 perccel később már ott is voltunk, és az egyik LCD TV-re kötött gép előtt ültünk. Több ezer fénykép készült a partiról, és amikor már a 458.-nál jártunk, már éreztem, hogy kezd kiégni a szemem. Nagyon sok elmosódott kép volt, illetve több próbakép is, vagy pedig csendélet a berendezésről, kajákról, de a személyzetről semmi se. Végül sikerült végigpörgetni az összes képet, de semmire se jutottunk. Morcosan üldögéltem csak a székemben, és közben törtem a fejem.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – kiáltottam fel idegesen.

- Megoldjuk, ne aggódj... – fogta meg vállamat Sherlock.

- De kell itt lennie még valaminek! – oldalra pillantottam, és megláttam ahogyan az egyik szabadúszó lesifotós éppen képeket készít rólam és Sherlockról. Ismertem a férfit, tegnap is ott volt. És akkor bevillant. – Maga! – kiáltottam felé. Ő csak megijedt, és elfutott.

Én is felugrottam, Sherlock a nyomomban, és mindketten elkezdtük üldözni a férfit át a folyosókon, le a lépcsőházban, egészen az utcáig. Nem voltam formában, így az épület előttre sikerült kifulladnom. Majd meghaltam, így csak odasprinteltem maradék erőmmel a kocsihoz, és beugrottam. Kilőttem a parkolóhelyről, és láttam, ahogyan a járdán ott fut a fotós, mögötte pedig Sherlock. Három kereszteződéssel később sikerült eléjük kerülnöm, és az átjáró kellős közepén megálltam kocsimmal. Kipattantam belőle és sikerült a férfi elé befutnom, aki meglepetten próbált kikerülni, de nem jött össze neki, így csak átesett egy újságos standon.

- Képeket akarok a tegnapi partiról! Tudom, hogy ott volt! – álltam meg felette, és a kezemet nyújtottam, mind a megegyzeés, mind a segítség céljából.

- Nem adhatom oda. Lefizettek, hogy ne adjam. – nézett rám mereven.

- Egy gyilkosság felderítése múlik rajta. – állt meg mellettem Sherlock is.

És a férfi erre beadta derekát. Megadóan átnyújtott egy a zsebében lévő memóriakártyát, és csak figyelte, ahogyan az újonnan szerzett (remélhetőleg) bizonyítékkal elsietünk. „Majd visszahozom!" ígértem meg a férfinak, és a következő pillanatban Sherlockkal el is tűntünk vissza a Baker Street-re. Ott csak felrohantunk az emeletre, majd a laptopját előhozva beleraktuk a memóriakártyát és elkezdtük nézegetni a képeket. És pár kép után meg is találtuk, amit kerestünk. Néhány hosztesz volt a képen lefényképezve, gondolom a fotós csapni akarta nekik a szelet. De nem is az volt az érdekes, hanem konkrétan a ruhájuk. Nem volt sokkal eltérőbb, de más volt, mint a halott lány-é. Fogtam egy jegyzettömböt, és gyorsan felskicceltem a lány ruhájának a képét, amire emlékeztem, és összehasonlítva szignifikáns különbségek látszottak a szoknyarészen.

- Hívd fel a nyomozót, és nézzék meg, hogy a lánynak volt-e varrógépe! – fordultam Sherlock felé.

- Te jó isten, majdnem olyan érzéketlen vagy, mint én. – mondta elismerően a férfi.

Kiderült hamar, a lánynak volt varrógépe, méghozza elővéve az asztalán. Itt végképp összeállt a kép.

- Na a szitu a következő... – kezdtem el kifejteni Sherlocknak. – A lány kezdő modell, hosztesz, nevezd, aminek akarod. Elvállalta az állást a partin, amiért nem csak, hogy biztosan jó pénzt is kapott, de emellett egy felfutó tehetség ruháját viselte. Viszont nem tetszett neki a ruha. Így kicsempészte, és átszabta a parti előtt, hogy feltűnőbbnek, előnyösebbnek mutassa – tudta, hogy a divatvilág nagyágyúi is ott lesznek. A cipőt is azért választotta így, hogy kitűnjön a tömegből. Viszont Evelynnek nem tetszett ez az önszorgalom, és megharagudott rá. Elkezdtek veszekedni, majd amikor a lány faképnél akarta hagyni, akkor megragadta, és az elvesztett egyensúlya hatására lefejelte a hajó korlátját. Evelyn megijedt, hogy a lány meghalt (ami akkor nem is biztos, hogy bekövetkezett), és így inkább a tengerbe lökte a testet, hogy ne tegyék tönkre a bemutatkozó partiját. A többit pedig már tudod. – hadartam el.

- Nem rossz. – bólintott egyet elégedett arckifejezéssel a férfi.

- Viva la haute couture! – nevettem fel.

- Elmondod Lestrade-nak?

- El. – mosolyodtam el.

Körülbelül 5 percen belül elmondtam a telefonban is a mondanivalómat, és a férfi nagyon meglepődött, hogy én oldottam meg az ügyet. Ahogy Sherlockra pillantottam, tudtam, hogy neki már megvolt a legeleje táján is, hogy mi történt, de nem akarta kipukkasztani a lufimat. Plusz ezek szerint még se tartott annyira elkényeztetett, kibírhatatlan hercegnőnek, mint amilyennek elmondott ebédkor.

Már éppen menni készültem, miután átéltük ezt az eléggé mozgalmas napot, amikor is meglepetésemre Sherlock utánam szólt.

- Nem szeretnél maradni még egy kicsit? – nézett rám érdeklődve.

- Miért tenném? – kérdeztem meglepve. – azt hittem, elkényeztetett vagyok, aki azt hiszi, hogy a világ körülötte forog. – mondtam elégedetten.

- Nem mondom, hogy nincs így, viszont azt se mondom, hogy páran nem tartják ezt rólam. – pillantott rám halvány mosollyal.

- Na, jó... talán maradhatok még egy kicsit. – mosolyodtam el, és lehuppantam a vele átellenben lévő karosszékbe. – Mesélj még egy kicsit ezekről a konzultációs detektív feladatokról! És a doktor ismerősödről is!

- Mindent a maga idejében. – mosolyodott el, látva türelmetlenségemet. – Először is azt a választ kell adnom neked, hogy kalóz.

- Hogy tessék? – néztem rá értetlenül.

- Kalóz akartam lenni gyerekkoromban. – nevetett fel.


	6. Nélküled egy senki vagyok

- Sherlock! NE! – riadtam fel.

Egyre többször fordult elő az elmúlt napokban. Csak lihegve, zihálva kimásztam az ágyból és éreztem, ahogyan reszketek. Jeges verejték futott végig hátamon, és libabőrös lett tőle egész bőröm. Odasétáltam az erkélyajtóhoz és elhúztam a sötétítőfüggönyt. Zuhogott a hó, de olyannyira, hogy egy falat vont az épület és a Central Park között. Csüggedten leültem a puha padlószőnyegre és csak államat térdemre támasztva bámultam a kinti hóforgatagot.

Csodáltam, hogy kiáltásomra nem gyűlt oda senki se, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy anyuék visszamentek Londonba, hogy a kormány fogadásán köszöntsék az újévet. Ami a mai napon fog bekövetkezni. Végre átlépünk a 11/12-es év határán és reménykedhetünk, hogy csak jobb lesz jövőre. Na, nem mintha november végéig olyan szörnyű évem lett volna…

És ezzel vissza is értem oda, ahonnan Sherlock elindított. A Doktor volt mindennek az oka. Akkor kezdett el minden a darabjaira hullani, amikor visszajött. _Ő_ hozta vissza az emlékeimet magáról és a kalandjainkról, _ő_ vitt el Sherlock halálához és rabolt el 3 hétre. _ő_ nem akarta, hogy Sherlockkal barátkozzam. _Ő_ tehetett mindenről.

_De miért?_

Kérdések tucatjai röppentek fel bennem az elkövetkezendő pillanatban.

_Mi köze lehet a Doktornak ehhez? Mi van vele? Mi vitte rá erre? Miért keresett meg? Mit akarhat? Mit tud, amit én nem? Miért hagyott el és jött most vissza? Hol lehet most? Mit tervez? Tudja, hogy Sherlockkal vége a dolgoknak? Látom még valaha? Miért vitt el a jövőbe megint? Miért hozott ajándékot karácsonyra? Miért? Miért? MIÉRT?_

Kellemetlen okfejtésemből telefonom csöngése zökkentett ki.

- Igen? – raktam kütyümet fülemhez bágyadtan.

- Ms. Washington, Lloyd vagyok. Indulhatunk?

- Hova? – kérdeztem lelassulva.

- A Beauté de San Rosá-ba.

- Jaaaaaaaaa…. hogy az ma van? – kaptam észhez. – Persze, azonnal. 5 perc és ott vagyok.

Gyorsan összekészültem, majd már hasítottam is lefelé a lifttel. Odalent láttam, hogy a bejárat előtt pár paparazzi fagyoskodik. Sajnáltam őket, de ők választották ezt a „munkát", így önmagukat szívatták meg. Kisétáltam a villogó kamerák kereszttüzébe, és megcsapott a jeges hideg és elszigeteltség érzése a ködtől. Odakocogtam a limuzinhoz és behuppantam a hátsó ülésre. Ez alatt a röpke talán 2 perc alatt teljesen szétáztam.

A körülbelül 5 perces út az időjárás, a forgalom és a balesetek miatt 20 percesre sikeredett, ami még eléggé tűrhető is volt. Csak unottan kapcsolgattam a beépített TV csatornái között, amikor is valaki feltépte az ajtót és bekukucskált.

- Miss Nicole! Jöjjön csak jöjjön! – hadarta el egy ázott férfi és kezemet megragadva kirántott a kocsiból.

Konkrétan olyan sokkos állapotban voltam, hogy akár egy helikopterről is leránthatott volna, akkor se tiltakoztam volna. A férfi csak esernyője alá tuszkolt, majd belökdösött a szalon bejáratán. Odabent kellemesen meleg volt és a kinti zordságot is megpróbálták enyhíteni a lámpák barátságos fényével.

- Adja ide a kabátját, Miss Nicole! – mosolygott a férfi és lehámozta rólam kabátomat.

- Köszönöm… - erősen szuggeráltam, hogy eszembe jusson a neve. - … Francis!

- Igazán szívesen… - pirult el a férfi, hogy emlékeztem a nevére.

Bekísért a fodrászomhoz, és beültetett a székbe. Mintha kicsit fogyatékos lettem volna.

- Teát, kávét, üdítőt? – kérdezte szorgosan.

- Egy csésze Earl Grey jól esne… - biccentettem felé.

- Azonnal hozom! – és már el is szaladt.

Shannonra 10 percet kellett várnom. Gondoltam, addig újságot olvasok, így felkaptam az asztalra készített iPad-et és feloldottam.

Rögtön az US Weekly-vel találtam magam szemben, és annak is a címlapján jómagammal.

- Nahááááát… csak nem? – sóhajtottam fel szarkazmustól csöpögve. – Vajon mit csinálhattam a héten és erről hogyan nyilatkoztam?

Átfutottam a cikket és az eltűnésemről „közöltem" az interjúban „exkluzív részleteket". Eszerint a Karib-tengeren voltam egy magánszigeten és az új orrplasztikámat hevertem ki ezzel. És Sherlock is ott volt, mert „sokat romantikázhattunk, és végre eltölthettünk pár privát hetet kettesben, hogy a párkapcsolatunk bimbózzon".

Morcosan kiléptem a cikkből és leraktam a tabletet az asztalra. Nem tudom, hogy azért kezdett-e el folyni a könnyem, mert felidegesítettek a firkászok hazudozásai és a tény, hogy az orromat csúnyának tartják, vagy pedig azért, mert elképzeltem, hogy tényleg kettesben voltunk valahol Sherlockkal. Mondjuk, tovább görgetve a gondolatot, elképzeltem a férfit márvány-fehér bőrével egy úszónadrágban, és el is nevettem magam.

- Nicole! Nicole! – szaladt be Shannon húga, Sarah váratlanul, és beugrott az ölembe. Egy 16 éves lányhoz képest eléggé könnyű volt.

- Szia Sarah! – öleltem meg a lányt. – Mi van veled?

- Képzeld, Sydney Jackson a 6.-ból elhívott a sulibálba, szóval most teljesen rá vagyok pörögve! – nevetett szégyenlősen, és láttam, hogy elvörösödik fülig.

- Na és tudod már, mit veszel fel? – kérdeztem, és kicsit megkönnyebbültem, hogy kiszállt ölemből, mert kényelmetlenül helyezkedett el.

- Nem, nem… ezért is jöttem most el, hogy tanácsot kérjek tőled. – huppant le az egyik várószékre.

- Tanácsot szeretnél kérni? De édes vagy! – mosolyodtam el.

- Igen, igen, de előbb… - megfogta a mellette lévő iPadet és feloldotta. – Mi van veled és vele? – mutatta felém a képernyőt. Sherlockról volt egy kép.

- Ő csak Sherlock… - haraptam be alsó ajkam. – Már meséltem róla, emlékszel?

- Igen, vele szoktatok nyomozni. Volt mostanában valami klassz sztoritok?

- Nem… mostanában kicsit… - _hogy magyarázzam meg neki?_ – eltávolodtunk.

- Ó… de azért minden rendben?

- Nem kifejezetten. Tudod… nem megyek vissza Londonba az elkövetkezendő pár évben. Így vele se hiszem, hogy fogok még találkozni.

- De miért?

- Mert… - itt elcsuklott a hangom. Nem mondhattam el az igazat. – Mert most neki is és nekem is a saját dolgaimra kell koncentrálnom.

- De hát olyan édeseket meséltél róla, és annyira szereted! Ez nem igazság!

- A világ nem igazságos, Sarah. Ez van. – sétált be Shannon. – A szokásos partihajat, Nicole?

- Tudod… most valami másra gondoltam. – ugrott be egy hirtelen ötlet a fejembe. Amikor Sherlock meghalt, hosszú, frufrus hajam volt! – Vágjuk le.

- Hogy tessék? – sikkantott fel Sarah, és Shannonnak is elkerekedett a szeme.

- Igen… szeretném, ha levágnánk. Rövidre. Nagyon rövidre. Fiúsra.

- De… - Shannon csak méregetett. – Te most viccelsz, ugye? Mindjárt azt mondod, hogy szeretnéd, ha befestenénk feketére, és lennének benne lila csíkok…

- Nem. – nyaltam meg szám szélét izgatottan. – Komolyan szeretném, ha levágnánk. Olyan… Emma Watson-osra. Szerintem jó lenne… - felkaptam az iPad-et és rákerestem egy képre a lányról. – Nem?

- Végül is, de… az arcformád jó hozzá, és jól állna, de…

- De a hajad, Nicole! A védjegyed!

- Talán már nem akarom, hogy az legyen. – fordítottam el fejem, és nagy levegőt vettem, hogy ne kezdjek el zihálni.

- Jó, én levágom, ha ezt akarod… De szerintem gondold át. – mondta nagy sokára Shannon, miközben csak a tükörben méregetett. – Átküldöm inkább Rod-ot, hogy sminkeljen ki és utána megcsinálom a hajad. Addig is van időd eldönteni. De szerintem hiba lenne.

- Szerintem meg az a hiba, hogy egy fodrász nem akarja teljesíteni a vendége kívánságát! – fakadtam ki. Na, ennyit arról, hogy ma nyugodtnak kéne lennem.

- Jó, akkor levágom, most azonnal. – húzta ki az előttünk álló asztal fiókját a lány, és kivette belőle az olló-készletét.

- Köszönöm.

- De nem egy férfi miatt akarod ezt tenni, ugye? – bökött fejével az asztalon lévő iPad felé.

- Ellene akarom, éppenséggel. – húztam el számat.

- Biztos, hogy jól meggondoltad?

- Igen. És odaadom neked amit levágsz parókának. – fújtam egy hatalmasat.

- Okés. Köszönöm.

Megmosta a hajam, majd utána kifésülte, és felvette legnagyobb, legélesebb ollóját. Nem tartott tovább, mint 5 perc, hogy levágja a hajamat, beigazítania tovább tartott, illetve itt-ott lecsipkedni a kiálló tincseket. Nem vágott teljesen fiúsat, csak olyan kleopátra-fazont, ami ugyan rövid volt, de mégse a legrövidebb.

Miután Sarah sírt még egyet a hajam felett, csak átsétáltam Rod-hoz, a szalon sminkeséhez, és lehuppantam hozzá is a székbe. Sarah követett.

- Miatta tetted, ugye? – kérdezte vádlón. – Mert megbántott, és szeretnéd elfelejteni!

- Nem, Sarah. Nem miatta. Kellett már a változás. Ezzel a hajjal komolyabban fognak venni. – motyogtam a lánynak és magamnak is.

- Miért nem akarsz visszamenni hozzá? – kérdezte vehemensen.

- Sarah, szívem… lennél szíves nem belehajolni a munkám kellős közepébe? – kérdezte Rod morcosan. A férfi csak ott ült mellettem egy széken, és éppen púdert szedett fel ecsetével.

- Bocsánat. – húzódott visszább a lány.

- Nicole, ha szabad megjegyeznem… remekül áll ez a haj. Végre nem takarja majd el a sminkedet!

- Köszönöm, Rod. – mosolyodtam el.

- Kérlek, ne mosolyogj, mert az alapozó megragad a ráncokban. – szólt rám a férfi.

- Bocsánat. – vettem fel a pókerarcomat.

- De Nicole! Mit tett veled ez a férfi? – vinnyogott mellettem Sarah továbbra is.

- Sarah, semmit. Egyszerűen csak rájöttünk, hogy nem vagyunk jók egymásnak. Ő sokkal konzervatívabb és sokkal inkább fellengzősebb, mint én. Sokkal rugalmatlanabb és figyelmetlenebb… az emberi kapcsolatok nem éppen neki valók, míg nekem szükségem van a babusgatásra és arra, hogy éreztessék velem, hogy kivel tartozok össze. Ő erre nem képes. – túl sokat is mondtam már ezzel.

- De ha belegondolsz… - itt lehalkította a hangját és körbe pillantott. – Ez valamilyen szinten neked is egy jellemfejlődéshez vezet.

- Hogy érted ezt? – toltam fel magam, és felé fordultam. 16 éves létére nem mondott butaságokat.

- Ez mindkettőtöknek egy alkalmazkodói készséget igényel. És Te is jobban fejlesztheted a magad kis dolgait… gondolok itt arra, hogy akár függetlenedhetsz, és meglátod, hogy nincs szükséged arra, hogy más milyen véleménnyel van rólad. – magyarázta.

- Olyan furcsa, hogy ti, mai tinédzserek mennyi mindent tudtok már. Cosmot olvastál megint, igaz?

- Igen… - vörösödött el.

- Jajj… Sarah. Bár csak értenéd ezt, amin most keresztülmegyek, de… te még fiatal vagy ehhez. – feküdtem vissza a székbe.

- Mindenki ezt mondja! De ti meg túl öregek vagytok, hogy felfogjátok, hogy ha valami nem jó, akkor változtatni kell rajta! Inkább csak menekültök! Hát gratulálni tudok csak! – kiabált rám, meglepve ezzel a szalon többi vendégét is. – Mellesleg nem kérek a segítségedből a ruhaválasztásnál, mert még véletlenül valami vénasszonyos göncöt aggatnál rám, ezzel a hozzáállással! – felugrott a helyéről és kicsattogott.

- Nicole… - szólalt meg Rod óvatosan. – Kellemetlenül kell ezt elismernem, de… igaza van. Te konfliktus-kerülő vagy, és nem vagy kitartó. Nem akarsz változtatni a dolgokon, ha nem mennek, hanem csak ott hagyod őket…

- Úgy, ni… még te is támadj rám. – sziszegtem. – Olyan jó lenne, ha mindenki a _saját_ életével foglalkozna, és hagyná az enyémet. Kérlek, fejezd be a sminket, utána meg azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

- Miért nem fogod fel, hogy az emberek segíteni akarnak? – morogta a férfi az orra alá, majd többet nem szólt hozzám, amíg még sminkelt.

A haj és smink után már csak a pedikűr és manikűr következett, de ott már látták rajtam, hogy nincs kedvem nagyon beszélgetni, így csak csendben folytak a dolgok. Én csak emésztgettem Sarah és Rod mondanivalóit, és közben csak néztem, ahogyan a körmömet finom metálszürke lakkba borítják, miután lehámlasztották az elhalt hámsejtet, és ápolókrémet masszíroztak bele. A lábkörmöm is hasonló színben pompázott, és eléggé trendi volt, de nem voltam vele elégedett. Nem akartam a hülye Vogue szilveszteri partijára menni. Nem akartam, hogy mindenki ott örüljön és kérdezgessen, hogy mi van velem meg Sherlockkal. Nem akartam, hogy boldognak kelljen mutatni magam, még ha nem is vagyok az. Nem akartam nem önmagam lenni.

Teljesen önkívületi állapotban felugrottam a székből, ahol éppen ültem, várva, hogy megszáradjanak a körmeim, és nem is gondolkodva felkaptam csizmám, mezítlábra, illetve rohantam is kifelé a szalonból. A kabátomat csak kikaptam a recepciós lány kezéből, majd utána már az utcán is voltam, és beugrottam az ott várakozó limuzinba.

- A JFK-re! Gyorsan! – szóltam előre Lloydnak, aki engedelmeskedett is kérésemnek.

Áthasítottunk Manhattanen, és 1,5 óra múlva már ott is voltunk a reptéren. Odaszaladtam a pulthoz, és kicsaptam rá mind útlevelem, mind kártyámat. A lány, aki ott ült ijedten pillantott fel rám, majd amikor meglátta ki vagyok, elkezdett ujjongani örömében.

- Nicole Washington! Te vagy a példaképem!

- Hát… ez… Nagyon kedves. – ennyit tudtam hirtelen kipréselni magamból kedves hangnemben.

- Miben tudok segíteni? Jajj csinálhatunk egy közös képet? A barátnőim nem fogják elhinni, hogy pont most találkoztam veled, az első pultban töltött napomon! – lelkendezett.

- Jó, de közben elkezdenél nekem intézni egy jegyet a legközelebbi Londonba tartó járatra?

- Igen, igen, persze! – vigyorgott, és elkezdett pötyögni a gépén. – O-ó… az 20 perc múlva indul a másik végéről a reptérnek.

- Megoldom, ne aggódj. – villantottam fel egy félmosolyt, mert megláttam nem messze tőlünk egy biztonsági őrt egy golfkocsin.

- Akkor a kép… esetleg… - pironkodott a lányka. Telefonját már elő is húzta a pult alól.

- Igen, igen, csak gyorsan. – biccentettem felé.

Kikapta a jegyemet és az útlevelemet is a gépből, majd a kezembe nyomta kártyámmal együtt. Odaálltunk a pult elé, és megkértük a mögöttem sorba állót, hogy fényképezzen már le minket. A lány csak hálálkodott egy sort, amikor is elszaladtam tőle, majd meg is torpantam a biztonsági őr mellett.

- Kérem, higgye el, ez nagyon fontos nekem! El tudna vinni a T20-as terminálra negyed órán belül, hogy elérjem a gépemet is? – néztem a férfira nagy szemekkel.

- Maga a lányom idolja… hát hogy ne tudnám? – mosolygott rám a férfi. – És oda is szólok, hogy várjanak magára egy kicsit.

- Köszönöm, köszönöm… - huppantam be mellé, majd el is indultunk.

- Tudna a lányomnak adni egy autogramot? – kérdezte lelkesen.

- Akár 10-et is, ha elérem a gépet.

- Elég csak 1… - odaadta a zsebében lévő jegyzettömböt.

Miközben a vészvillogóval és hangokkal utat törtünk a törtető utasok között, én csak egy frappáns szövegen gondolkodtam Maddie-nek (mint kiderült, ez a lány neve). Végül egy aznap tanult bölcsesség mellett döntöttem.

„_Kedves Maddie, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármilyen rossznak is tűnik egy-egy helyzet, soha se késő, hogy változtass rajta. Mert képes vagy rá. Puszi, Nicole Washington_" körmöltem le gyorsan, majd a következő pillanatban megpillantottam a T20-as terminált. Örömömben még egy csókot is nyomtam a papírra, így a szalonban felkent rúzsom tökéletes csóklenyomatot hagyott a papíron. Visszaadtam a jegyzettömböt a férfinak (Phil volt a névtáblájára írva), majd neki is egy hatalmas csókot nyomtam arcára, és leugrottam a kocsiról. Odafutottam a kapuhoz, ahol még két stewardess pakolgatott, így gyorsan érvényesítették a jegyemet, és már futottam is végig a légifolyosón egészen a gépig.

7 és fél órám volt addig, hogy Londonba érjek. Ezt az időt elég nehezen tudtam eltölteni, tekintve, hogy sminkben voltam, tehát aludni nem nagyon tudtam, de máshoz meg túl izgatott voltam. Megpróbáltam tabletemen eltölteni az időt, így játszottam, olvastam, írogattam, és szelektáltam a doksijaimat. 5 órát el is töltöttem ezzel, de még mindig maradt 2 és fél. Elkezdtem kiszámolgatni, hogy hányra érek be, és mennyi időm lesz eljutni a Baker Street-re, ha még éjfél előtt/ éjfélre oda akarok érni – igen, ilyen kis sablonos dolgot eszeltem ki, hogy Sherlockot meglepjem. A reptérről eljutni a Baker Streetre autóval kb fél-3/4 óra… tömegközlekedéssel 1 és egy negyed óra. Ami azt jelentette, hogy mindenképpen taxit kell fognom, mert az a leggyorsabb, hiszen körülbelül ¾ 11re ér be a gép. És ezzel a tervezés ennyi is volt.

Az elkövetkezendő 2 órát filmnézéssel töltöttem el, de körülbelül 100x pillantottam az órára, hogy mennyi az idő. Végül nagy nehezen bemondták, hogy elkezdjük a leszállást, és én teljes extázis-közeli állapotban kötöttem be biztonsági övemet. Ahogy beértünk a légifolyosóhoz, elsők között rontottam ki a géptestből, és rohantam a kijárat felé. Szerencsére nem volt csomagom, szóval mindenképpen jól jártam, hogy még nem kellett azzal cihelődnöm, mert így választhattam a taxik rengetegéből.

Behuppantam egy szimpatikusba, majd bemondtam a címet és el is indultunk lassan zötykölődve. Már 11 volt. Idegesen pillantgattam az órámra és az útra, és csak nem akartunk gyorsabban menni, mint vártam. De nem a sofőr tehetett róla, hanem a forgalom. 11:40-kor értünk a Holland Parkhoz, ahol viszont kellemetlenül kellett realizálnom a tényt, hogy utcabál van és le van zárva minden. A taxis azt mondta, hogy körbe tud vinni, de akkor nem érünk éjfélre a Baker Street-re. Fújtattam egy hatalmasat, majd kifizettem az utat, és futásnak eredtem. 3 és fél km volt a táv, amit le kellett sprintelnem 20 perc alatt. Itt-ott kisebb rövidítéseket eszközöltem, illetve utcai átkeléshez a metróaluljárót használtam, és meglepően jó időt futottam, az akadályoztatások ellenére is, hiszen 11:55-kor már ott álltam a 221B Baker Street előtt. Lihegve összehúztam magam, majd kinyújtóztam, hogy minél hamarabb megtöltsem tüdőmet levegővel és legyőzzem lihegésemet, majd amikor normalizálódott mindenem, akkor csak óvatos léptekkel elindultam a lakás felé. Nesztelenül kinyitottam a bejárati ajtót kulcsommal, és hallottam, hogy Mrs. Hudson nappalijában emberek nevetgélnek. Gondoltam, hogy a szokásos bagázs, John, az új barátnője, Molly, Lestrade, esetleg még Mycroft is benézett, plusz a házigazda, de tudtam, hogy Sherlock nincs ott. Nem azért tudtam, mert ennyire ismertem, hanem mert a fenti nappaliból lámpafény szűrődött a lépcsőházba. Halkan felosontam a lépcsőn, és beléptem a nappaliba. Sherlock az ajtónak háttal ült a karosszékében, és az ablakon nézett kifelé mereven. Hirtelen felállt, és vehemens léptekkel odasietett az ablakhoz. Elhúzta a függönyt, és pár pillanat múlva tűzijátékok robbanásait lehetett látni és hallani.

„Boldog új évet, Sherlock!" pötyögtem be gyorsan kütyümön, és elküldtem neki.

Telefonja megrezzent az asztalon, felvillantva a képernyőt, így csak odakapott érte, és felkapta. Elolvasta az SMS-t, és vett egy nagy levegőt, amely hatására megfeszült egész teste. Nem tudtam, hogy vissza fog-e írni, de reméltem, hogy igen, így csak izgatottan vártam, felhangosított telefonommal. Csak szuggeráltam és figyeltem minden apró mozdulatát, és a következő pillanatban felvillant telefonom képernyője kezeim között. Rá egy pillanatra megszólalt SMS-t jelző csengésem is. Sherlock a hang hallatára megmerevedett, hiszen jól ismerte ezt a hangot, majd nagyon lassan megfordult, és a következő pillanatban szemben is állt már velem.

- Szia… - leheltem óvatosan.

Nem válaszolt, csak hatalmas léptekkel átszelte a nappalit, és szorosan magához ölelt. Meglepetésemre hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt – már amennyire szenvedélyes lenni tud –, és utána hatalmas szemekkel rám nézett. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy milyen érzések járták végig arcár, olyannyira gyorsan történt minden.

- A hajad… annyira… - végigsimította szőkeségemet. – Rövid!

- Megelőzés… - leheltem mosolyogva.

- Gyönyörű vagy. – döntötte homlokát enyémnek.

- Te meg úgy nézel ki, mint aki nem aludt az elmúlt 2 hétben… - döntöttem fejemet válla és nyaka találkozásához. Hallottam felgyorsult szívverését.

- Miattad… - mondta halkan, és a mondat úgy hasított belém, mintha sok kis tőrrel hasogatnának.

- Sajnálom.

- Tudom. Azért vagy itt… - simította meg arcomat.

- Hiányoztál. És buta vagyok… - toltam el magam tőle, majd rápillantottam arcára könnyekben úszó szemekkel.

- Shhh… - nyomta rá mutatóujját finoman számra.

Csak néztem, hogy mennyire őszintén boldog, és még is milyen fáradt, és nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy hogyan lehetne nélküle élnem, mert egyszerűen ez a pár hét is teljesen kiborított. Csak álltunk ott a nappali közepén, ölelésbe fonódva, és hallgattuk, ahogyan a többiek odalent nevetgélnek és koccintanak. Nekünk semmi másra nem volt most szükségünk, csak hogy együtt legyünk egy kicsit, és érezzük, hogy az új év már csak jó lehet.


	7. Úgy szeretlek, mint egy szerelmes dalt

Négy hét telt el szilveszter óta – Február első napjait kezdtük el taposni. Sherlockkal elválaszthatatlanokká váltunk ez alatt az idő alatt, és szegény John-t néha sajnáltam, mint a felesleges harmadikat. De nélküle nem lett volna az igazi. Na, nem azért, mert én annyira szeretem mások szenvedését, hanem… hanem mert szükség volt rá. Sherlock volt az agy, John a szív, én pedig… a viselkedés? a gyerekesség? a kapcsolatok? a sznob? Talán én voltam az, aki összekötötte őket, és koordinálta az üzeneteiket egymás felé. Nem tudom, de minden esetre azt tudom elmondani, hogy jó volt.

Viszont az egyik februári reggel nem volt jó. És hogy miért nem? Mert arra ébredtem, hogy egy vadidegen nő fekszik mellettem az ágyban. Először fel se fogtam, hogy mi történt, csak pislogtam magam elé álmosan, majd amikor realizálódott bennem, hogy mi is folyik itt, egyszer csak felsikoltottam. A nő erre hatalmasat ásított és feltolta magát. Vékony szája, sötétbarna, szinte fekete hosszú haja volt, és emellé pedig cinkos szemek. Kérdő tekintettel pillantott rám.

- Sherlock! – kiáltottam a férfi után, és kikeltem az ágyból.

Magamra húztam a takaróját, és sietősen elindultam kifelé a szobából.

- Sherlock Holmes! – kiabáltam továbbra is, ahogy a folyosón masíroztam.

- Nicole? – kérdezte a férfi a nappaliból.

- Egy nő van az ágyadban! – sziszegtem.

- Igen. Te. Meglep? – fel se pillantott rám az előtte tartott újságból.

- Egy másik! – álltam oda elé morcosan.

- Hm. Érdekes. – mondta színtelenül.

- Egy csinos, barna hajú nő. – folytattam.

- Ja, az csak _a nő_.

- Hogy ki? – esett le az állam.

- Jó reggelt, Nicole! – sétált be John a nappaliba.

- John! Ki az _a nő_?– fordultam a férfi irányába.

- Ne…! – fakadt ki a férfi.

- Ki a fene az? – léptem hozzá közelebb fenyegetőleg. Nem vált be, mert pizsamában voltam, egy hatalmas paplant magam köré tekerve.

- Sherlock, John! Milyen kellemes fogadtatás! – hallottam meg a hátam mögül egy nevetéssel egybekötött búgó hangot. Odafordultam morcosan.

- Ki a barátotok? – sziszegtem égő tekintettel a nő irányába.

- Irene Adler, örülök, hogy megismertelek! – nyújtotta felém kecses kezét. Gyönyörűen manikűrözött körmei vérvörösre voltak lakkozva.

- Nicole Caroline Washington. – intettem, de nem ráztam vele kezet.

- Ó, a külügyminiszter kislánya… Sherlock barátnője… Hmmm… - rebegtette meg szemöldökét.

- Sherlooock! Flörtöl velem! – fordultam a férfi irányába. – Csinálj valamit!

- Nicole… - sóhajtott a férfi. – Ne vinnyogj!

- Honnan ismered ezt a nőt? – sziszegtem rá.

- John… kérlek, válaszolj. – forgatta szemét Sherlock.

- Hé, miszter! Te nekem csak ne forgasd itt a szemedet! – csaptam rá az újságra a kezében, ami így ketté is szakadt.

- Nicole! Menj és öltözz fel! – állt fel a helyéről.

- Nem vagy az apám! – vakkantottam felé, majd sarkon fordultam. Ledobtam a takarót magamról és elmasíroztam a szobám irányába.

Odafent felkaptam az első dolgokat, amik a kezeim közé akadtak, ami egy csőszárú farmer volt, egy csónaknyakú denevérujjú felső és egy kasmírsál. Cipőnek egy éktalpú bézs Lanvin csizmát választottam, és felvettem egy karkötőt is, amelyet Sherlocktól kaptam. Még kisminkeltem magam, kicsit megigazítottam a hajam és visszaballagtam a nappaliba, telefonommal felszerelkezve.

- Nagyon csinos lány a barátnőd, Sherlock. – hallottam a résnyire nyitott nappali ajtó mögül.

- Köszönöm. – válaszolta a férfi monoton hangon. _Köcsög._

- Szívesen látnám a kuncsaftjaim között… A királyi család után a politikusok lányai lennének a befolyásom kiszélesítésének ékkövei. – ecsetelte a nő lelkesen.

- Kérlek, ne fáradj vele. – válaszolta higgadtan Sherlock. De ez az ideges higgadtsága volt. Ismertem ezt a hangszínt.

- Kielégíted te rendesen? Én megtenném… - ez eléggé buján hangzott.

Csend.

- Ti még nem is feküdtetek le! – nevetett fel Irene váratlanul.

Itt éreztem a szükségét, hogy berontsak, és félbeszakítsam a beszélgetésnek ezt a síkját.

- Szóval, ki is maga tulajdonképpen? – törtettem át a nappalin, és leültem az asztal szélére. John egyik, Sherlock a másik oldalamon.

- Volt egy… - kuncogott. – ügyünk.

- Amelyik is…?

- Jajj csak azok a buta szexfényképek… - nevetett Irene. Mereven néztem rá.

- A királyi család egy tagjával…! – mondta Sherlock sürgetve.

- Nem mindegy, hogy kivel? – nevetett továbbra is a nő.

- Nem, nem mindegy. – vágtuk rá egyszerre Sherlockkal, mire egymásra pillantottunk.

- Milyen édesen egyet értetek… - cukkolt minket a nő.

- Na, jó. Én inkább megyek. – álltam fel az asztalról. – Sürgős dolgom van.

- Semmi dolgod sincs. – mondta Sherlock.

- Tudom, de udvariasan akartam lelépni. – vontam meg a vállam, majd kiviharzottam a szobából.

Visszamentem az emeletre, hogy felvegyem kabátomat, és mivel láttam, hogy zuhog odakint a hó, így csak elkezdtem kesztyűim és sapkáim között túrni. És akkor megtaláltam a zsebórát.

A zsebóra. Igen. A Doktortól kaptam a Tiffany nyakláncom mellé. Csak erről elfelejtett szólni. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy leessen, hogy egy Gallifrey-ről származó kütyüt kaptam, de sose jutottam el addig, hogy tanulmányozzam rendesen, mivel mindig elfelejtkeztem róla.

Hallottam, hogy odalent mozgolódás támad, így csak felkaptam kabátomat, kesztyűmet, sapkámat és táskámat, és az órát a zsebembe süllyesztve kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat leszaladtam a lépcsőn.

- Nicole! Hova mész? – állított meg Sherlock a nappali ajtajából félig kilépve.

- Bárhová, csak el innen. – szorítottam össze számat.

- Nem muszáj, ha nem akarsz. – tette karba kezeit.

- Ő – fejemmel Irene felé böktem, aki az egyik karosszékben üldögélt és kávét ivott. – itt marad?

- Igen. Tudod, meg akarják ölni. – csend. – szüksége van _rám_.

- Mint ahogy nekem is az lenne. De mint mindig, utolsó vagyok. – sóhajtottam, és elléptem mellette.

- Ez nem igaz. – fogta meg jobb csuklómat.

- De igen. És ezt te is tudod. – húztam el kezemet tőle finoman, és el is engedte. – Ne fáradj, kikísérem magam.

- Nicole! – szólt utánam élesen.

- Igen? – fordultam vissza fáradt arckifejezéssel, és a következő pillanatban arcomat két keze közé fogta és hosszan megcsókolt.

- De te… mi… nem… nem szoktunk… - hebegtem-habogtam.

Nem szoktunk csókolózni. Még csak egymás kezét se szoktuk romantikusan, hosszabb ideig megfogni. A mi kapcsolatunkban semmi se volt normális. Az egy dolog, hogy vele egy ágyban alszom, de az még akkor is megvolt néha-néha, amikor még nem jártunk. Tulajdonképpen nem is értettem, hogy hogyan is definiálnám azt, hogy együtt vagyunk. Talán nem is vagyunk.

- Vigyázz magadra… Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni… - súgta halkan a fülembe, és egy lágy puszit lehelt arcomra, majd hátat fordított és visszasétált a nappaliba.

Az utcákon kevesen voltak. A hóesésben senkinek se volt kedve hosszabb távot gyalog megtenni. Én is csak összehúzott kabáttal, felállított gallérral, és sálba rejtett arccal tudtam bármerre is menni, bárhogyan is érvényesülni. Végül pár saroknyi szenvedés után leintettem egy taxit, és csak elvitettem magam a camdeni lakásba.

Nem volt otthon senki. Apu és anyu éppen Szingapúrban voltak, így a házvezetőknek is kimenőjük volt az elkövetkezendő két-három napra. Csak besétáltam a lakásba, és leráztam magamról a havat. Kivettem a zsebórát zsebemből, és miközben ledobtam kabátomat és kiléptem csizmámból, csak az ujjaim között forgattam az ezüstbevonatú kütyüt. Odasétáltam a kandallóhoz, és a párkányra raktam az órát. Begyújtottam, és csak figyeltem, ahogyan a lángok mohón bekebelezik a fahasábokat egyenként.

Megkordult a gyomrom. Mindenről megfeledkezve kicaplattam a konyhába, és kinyitottam a kétszárnyú hűtőt. Találtam egy üveg szószt, néhány darabka sajtot és még sok más bio-cuccot, amit anyu evett, hogy friss és üde legyen mindig. Volt még rengeteg rostos lé, zöldségek, gyümölcsök, és tejtermékek, de normális étel itt nem volt. Kivettem a szószt, és leraktam a pultra. Elkezdtem áttúrni a szekrényeket, míg végül találtam száraztésztát, így azt is odaraktam a szósz mellé. Visszasomfordáltam a frigóhoz és kikaptam egy nagy darab sajtot is a többi alapanyag mellé.

Megfőztem mindent, és egy királyi lakomát rittyentettem össze magamnak, amikor is füstszagot éreztem a nappali felől. Ijedten szaladtam ki, de semmi se égett. Viszont valami nem stimmelt. Odasiettem a kandallóhoz, és megpillantottam, hogy a szegélyező márványpulton egy hatalmas folt éktelenkedik, benne elmerülve a zsebóra. Ijedten kaptam utána, és amikor hozzáértem, eszembe jutott, hogy valószínűleg tűz forró, azért olvadt bele a pultba. De nem volt az. Ugyanolyan hideg volt, mint amikor kivettem a zsebemből. Kifeszegettem a szilárdulni készülő márványból, majd ijedten figyeltem, ahogyan a márvány szinte összeloccsant a foltban, és végül teljesen feltölti a lyukat.

Tanakodva ültem le az órát az ujjaim között forgatva, és tanulmányoztam. A mintáit, az összefüggéseket, mindent. Kíváncsian, hogy mi van benne megnyomtam a gombot, hogy kinyíljon, és akkor elszabadult minden.

Egy flashback-ben találtam magam.

Egy ágyon feküdtem háton, felettem a Doktor dominánsan két karján támaszkodott. Felnéztem rá, és éreztem az általa érzett, fűtő szerelmet. Felnyúltam jobb kezemmel és megsimítottam arcát. De nem saját akaratomból – a testem akarta így.

- Majdnem meghaltunk miattad, te idióta. – nevettem.

- De nem haltunk meg. Itt vagyunk mindketten… - válaszolta csalafinta vigyorral a férfi.

- Hát nem neked köszönhető…! – húztam az agyát. A szavak természetesen jöttek.

- Nem csak nekem… hanem a segítőmnek is, aki fantasztikus. – elhallgatott. Látszott, hogy gondolkodik, majd újra megszólalt. – És akit tiszta szívemből szeretek.

- Én is szeretlek… - kulcsoltam karjaimat nyaka köré, majd csak lehúztam, és hosszan szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam.

Jelenet vége. Tovább.

ÚJ New York egyik rétjén ültünk, a Doktor kabátján, és nevetgéltünk. Betöltötte orromat a citrus illat, és miközben csodáltam a kilátást a Doktor egyszer csak hátra döntött a kabátjára és hosszan megcsókolt.

- Sose hagyj el… - fogtam kezeim közé arcát, és újra hosszú csókot váltottunk.

- Sose hagylak… - súgta halkan fülembe, és homlokát az enyémnek döntötte.

Tovább.

A TARDISban ültünk a vezérlőpultnál, fejemet a Doktor vállának döntöttem, és csak hallgattam egyenletes légzését. Ő se szólt semmit. A szeretet teljesen átjárta a testemet. Szerelmes voltam a férfiba mellettem. Örökké vele akartam lenni. _Örökké._

A jelenet elhomályosult, és tovább mentem.

A színházban voltam, és körülöttem káosz uralkodott. A szobroknak nem volt feje, az ülések szétszaggatva, a színpadon hatalmas lyukak éktelenkedtek. Állt mögöttem valaki, de nem tudtam ki. Nem tudtam megfordulni sem.

- Mester! – hallottam meg az egyik díszpáholyból egy hangot. A Doktorét.

- Doktor! Örülök, hogy csatlakoztál Nicole-hoz és hozzám. – nevetett valaki a hátam mögött.

- Engedd el! – sziszegte a Doktor.

- Nem tervezem. Valahogy úgy érzem, hogy kitűnő édesanyja lenne néhány fél ember-fél időlord leszármazottnak. Együtt uralnánk a világot!

- HOGYMICSODA? – kiáltottam fel.

- Mester! Nem akarod őt!

- Tudom, mert _TE_ akarod. Mert _szereted_! Látod, mit tettek veled ezek az érzések? Egy emberért képes lennél mindent feladni! – ordított a férfi.

- Ne aggódj, Nicole… - nézett rám a Doktor összetörten. – Megmentelek…

Jelenet vége, és visszatértem a camdeni lakás nappalijába.

Csak bámultam magam elé, teljesen elhomályosult látással, és közben próbáltam feldolgozni a fejemben létrejövő káoszt. _Ezt_ nem adta vissza a Doktor novemberben. _Emiatt_ voltak homályos foltok. Rengeteg emlék szökött fel bennem az előző hatások miatt, sokkal több, mint amennyi jelenetet átéltem. Ahogy visszagondoltam, körülbelül fél évig lehettem együtt a Doktorral. Fél évig jártunk. Fél évig _szerelmesek_ voltunk egymásba.

Teljesen magamba zuhanva ültem a kanapén, és hallottam a tűz pattogását. Odakint elkezdett besötétedni. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig lehettem távol, de túl sok idő telt el, ahhoz, hogy már este legyen. De egyszerűen képtelen voltam megmozdulni. Képtelen voltam bármi mást is csinálni. Képtelen voltam elszakítani gondolataimat a Doktorral való elmúlt kapcsolatomról. Csak ültem, és néztem a távolba. Semmi se volt olyan, mint azelőtt. Már semmi se lesz olyan. Hacsak…

_Hacsak meg nem kérem a Doktort, hogy vegye el az emlékeimet újra._

De nem tudom, hogy akartam-e, hogy elvegye. Amiatt, mert az akkor történtek miatt lettem ez az ember, aki most itt vagyok. Vagy lehet, hogy amiatt, mert nem emlékeztem teljesen, ki voltam a TARDISban. Nem tudom. Túl sok volt a meg nem válaszolt kérdés, és a feltáratlan válasz. Túl sok. Túl sok információ volt ez így egyszerre.

A Doktor _szeretett_. És nem csak mint egy odaadó kísérőt, hanem mint egy _nőt_. Egy hús-vér emberi lényt.

Megborzongtam a gondolatra. Odakint teljesen besötétedett már.

Lamentálásomból telefonom hangos és a csendben fülsértőnek számító csöngése zökkentett ki. Átsétáltam a nappalin, teljesen megigézve. Azt se tudtam, mit csinálok. Pille könnyűnek éreztem magam. Kitúrtam telefonom táskámból, és szórakozottan megnéztem, ki hív. Senki. Csak Sherlock küldött egy SMS-t. Megnéztem az időt. 01:56.

„Elment. Gyere haza. - SH" - írta az SMS-e.

„Hol vagy? - SH" és a következő.

„Camdenben vagy? - SH" és az azutáni.

„Nem vagy ott. Megnéztem. Hol vagy? - SH"

„Írj vissza. Aggódom. - SH"

„Minden rendben, Nicole? - SH"

„Kérlek, válaszolj. - SH"

„Gyere a Baker Street-re, amint tudsz. - SH"

„Miért nem válaszolsz? - SH"

„Valami baj van? - SH"

„Az országban vagy még? - SH"

„Válaszolj! - SH"

Nem éreztem rá ingerenciát, hogy válaszoljak. Egyikre se. Csak ültem magányosan a kanapén, csizmám lerúgva, térdem magam elé húzva, és csendben mérlegeltem a helyzetet, és feldolgoztam a történteket.

Ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy még mindig szeretem-e a Doktort. Mert lehet, hogy ezek csak emlékek voltak, de érzések is jöttek vele. Viszont nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez nem változott-e meg, amióta ismerem Sherlockot. De az is lehet, hogy legközelebb meglátom a Doktort és minden újra feljön bennem. Minden egyes érzés. Minden egyes vágy.

Megijedtem magamtól. _Vágyat_ éreztem a Doktor iránt! Ezek szerint lefeküdtünk egymással. Nem is egyszer, ahogy visszagondoltam. _Te. Jó. ÉG! Nem. El kell ezeket felejtenem!_

Kinyitottam az órát újra, és próbáltam abban reménykedni, hogy mindent visszaszív, amit pár órája adott. De nem történt meg. Semmi sem. Ugyanaz az emléktöltet még mindig a fejemben volt. Az óra pedig üres maradt. Semmi látványos effekt, mint a Szellemirtókban, amikor a csapda bekebelezi a szellemeket. Semmi süvítő, szívó hang, amit egy végső vákuumos cuppanás követ. Semmi. Csak az emlékek.

Nem bírtam ezt. Csinálnom kellett valamit. Emberek közé kellett mennem. Gondolkodás nélkül felkaptam a cipőm, táskám és kabátom, és már a lakáson kívül is voltam. Futólépésben kimentem a közeli térre, ahol fogtam egy taxit és behuppantam.

A Valmontba mentem. Csak reménykedtem, hogy semmilyen sajtóesemény nincsen most ott, mert jelenleg az kellett még a legkevésbé. Becsörtettem a VIP sorban, és miközben a biztonsági őrök elismerően füttyöngettek nekem, csak ledobtam denevérujjú felsőmet, és örültem, hogy vettem fel alá egy ujjatlan topnak is elmenő kombinét. Odasétáltam a pulthoz, és kértem 2 tequilát plusz egy pezsgőkoktélt kísérőnek. Gyorsan lehúztam mind a hármat, majd rendeltem egy újabb kört, de a végére még pluszban egy whiskey-kólát, amit csak finoman szopogattam, miközben oda-vissza sétálgattam a klubban.

Amikor már éreztem, hogy az italok hatni kezdenek, csak felugrottam a színpadra, és az ott táncoló lányok közé sorakoztam. Nevetve, de annál ügyesebben utánoztam a mozdulataikat, és az emberek a klubból mind minket – vagyis inkább engem – figyeltek. Későn döbbentem rá, hogy a csillogások, amiket látok nem a poharakról, hanem a telefonok vakuiról jön. De akkor már nem érdekelt. Csak el akartam mindent felejteni. Csak felejteni.

Váratlanul megrezzent telefonom a zsebemben, és azt hittem, csak egy újabb SMS Sherlocktól. De amikor előhúztam, megpillantottam, hogy Sherlock _hív_. Telefonon. Beszélgetni. Teljesen elvarázsolva fülemhez nyomtam a kütyüt. Átpillantottam a termen. Fél 5 volt. Reggel.

- Hol vagy? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

- A Valmontban! – sikítottam bele.

- Attól még, hogy te partizol, nem kell kiabálni a telefonba. Én jól hallak.

- Bocsi! – kiabáltam újra.

- Mikor jössz? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Soha! – nevettem a telefonba.

- Mit ittál?

- Csak pár kör tequilát, whiskey-t, pezsgőt, vodkát, egy-két abszintot, és… sört. – gondoltam vissza az estére. – És toltam két csík kokót is. – nevettem.

- Odamegyek érted. – nem kérdezte. Mondta.

- Nem kell. És Camdenben alszom! – vihogtam a kütyübe.

- Úton vagyok. – mondta, és lerakta.

Leugrottam a színpadról, és odasiettem a bárpulthoz. Gyorsan rendeltem 3 feles rumot és azt is lehúztam. Tudtam, hogy inkább kiütve akarok lenni, mint a néma csendbe burkolózni a taxiban. Megláttam egy férfit nem messze tőlem, akinek egy bizarr zöldes-kékes koktél volt a kezében, így odacsörtettem, kikaptam a kezéből és azt is meghúztam. Cserébe a kezébe nyomtam egy 20-ast, szóval mindenképpen jól járt. Visszaszlalomoztam a színpadhoz, itt-ott kikapva egy-egy ember kezéből az italát, majd visszamásztam már kicsit sutábban előző helyemre. Letoltam farmeremet, és a bodymban kezdtem el táncolni a színpadon. Mind a férfiak, mind a nők fütyültek, kurjongattak és tapsoltak. A kamerák továbbra is vettek, de nem érdekelt.

De a következő pillanatban a partinak vége lett, mivel Sherlock berontott a bejáraton. Elővette pisztolyát, és belelőtt a plafonba. Mindenki ijedten elkezdett sikítozni, a DJ-k a zenét kinyírták, és csak a tömeg sikoltozása és menekülése hallatszott. Ahol Sherlock törtetett a tömegen át, messziről látszott, mivel az emberek elkerülték egy 2 méter átmérőjű körben. Lassan odasétált a színpadhoz, ahol én csak térde ereszkedtem, és éreztem, hogy forog velem a világ. Sajnálkozó arckifejezéssel néztem a férfira, aki csak nagy levegőt vett, és levette kabátját. Finoman rám terítette, hiszen szinte meztelen voltam, majd felült mellém a színpad szélére.

- Elégedett vagy a mai teljesítményeddel? – kérdezte. Semmi humor nem volt a hangjában.

- Mondtam, hogy ne gyere. – nem tudtam mást válaszolni.

- A végén pucérra vetkőztél volna, ha ezt a tendenciát folytatod. – bámult maga elé. A klub eddigre már kiürült. Hallottuk odakint a rendőrségi szirénákat.

- El kell tűnnünk. – mondtam halkan, de egyikünk se mozdult.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Sherlock.

- Én… csak… - elkezdtem érezni, hogy mennyire ki vagyok ütve, és hogy most értelmes kommunikációra már alkalmatlan vagyok. Főleg hosszú távúra. – Menjünk haza.

- Gyere… - mondta szeretetteljesen, és felvett ölébe.

Kisétált velem az utcára, a bámészkodók előtt, majd nem zavartatva magát, hogy a rendőrautók behajtanak az utcába, csak átsétált velem az utca túloldalára, és elindult a King's Road irányába. Menetközben leintett egy taxit, így beültetett, majd ő is becsüccsent a másik oldalra. Finoman vállára hajtottam fejemet, és csak hallgattam lélegzetvételét és a csendet.

- Holnap vissza kell jönni a cuccaimért. – sóhajtottam.

- Ne aggódj… John már rajta van. – mondta huncutul.

- De egy szemét vagy… - nevettem fel.

- Én vagyok az, aki a bajt hozza, ő az, aki eltakarítja. – vonta meg vállát, mire fejem megemelkedett, majd visszazuhant.

- Sajnálom. – ennyit tudtam mondani.

- Nem kell. – bal kezével átnyúlt, és megcirógatta gyengéden államat.

- Szeretlek. Azt hiszem. – motyogtam halkan, és a következő pillanatban elnyomott az álom.

Nem hallottam, mit válaszolt.


	8. Az ágak és kövek tán eltörik csontjaimat

Másnap Sherlock ágyában ébredtem. Forgott velem a világ, és úgy éreztem magam, mintha átment volna rajtam egy tucat úthenger. Pár percig csak feküdtem a hátamon és akklimatizálódtam, hatalmasokat pislantva a plafonra. Megpróbáltam felkészülni minden hirtelen és váratlan mozdulatra – de legalábbis a folyamatosakra-, s utána rászántam magam, hogy kikecmeregjek a takaró alól. Amikor felálltam egy ájulás-kényszer tört rám, amelynek ugyan sikerült ellenállnom, de így is nekicsapódtam keményen a falnak szédültemben. Félig a falnak támaszkodva, lassan araszolgatva indultam tovább az ajtó felé, és meghallottam, hogy Sherlock odakint hegedül. Kinyitottam az ajtót és a félhomályban fürdő folyosón elindultam a fürdőszoba irányába. Odabent csak felkapcsoltam a villanyt, és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Megmostam az arcomat, de rájöttem, hogy ennyi nem elég ahhoz, hogy rendesen helyre hozzam magam. Odaléptem a kádhoz, és megengedtem a vizet, miközben eper-guava illatú habfürdőt spricceltem a vízbe. Amíg a víz folyt, csak odaálltam a tükörhöz, és nézegettem magam – megállapítottam, hogy még mindig kombinében vagyok, és hogy a hajam egy szalmakazallá állt össze az izzadtságtól.

Miután megtelt a kád, csak beereszkedtem ruhástól a forró vízbe. Már mind egy volt szegény alsóneműmnek. A habok és a víz lágyan körülölelt, és teljes mértékben ellazultam ennek hála. Már valamivel jobban éreztem magam, mint ahogy pár perccel azelőtt a kádból kikelve, de még mindig nem voltam igazán formában. Miután üldögéltem egy kicsit a jó melegben, megmostam gondosan arcomat és hajamat is, majd levettem víztől tocsogó kombinémet és rendesen megfürödtem. Alsóneműmet csak bedobtam a nyitva tátongó mosógépbe, és beprogramoztam egy kímélő programot rá.

Ezek után már valamilyen állapotba kerültem, amit pozitívnak lehet nevezni, így kikászálódtam a kádból, felkaptam Sherlock köntösét, és hajamra tekertem egy törülközőt. Megmostam még fogamat is, biztos, ami fix, és utána jöttem rá, amikor megittam London fél vízkészletét, hogy mennyire dehidratált is vagyok.

Nagyjából újjá születve indultam el a konyha felé, ahol Sherlock és John már ott üldögéltek.

- Életben vagy? – kérdezte Sherlock, amikor meglátott az ajtóban.

- Igen. – bólintottam. – Köszönöm.

- John, megvizsgálnád Nicole-t, hogy minden rendben van-e vele? – fordult a másik férfi irányába S.

- Persze. – biccentett John, és kedvesen rám mosolygott. – Gyere, Nicole, ülj le ide! – mutatott az előtte álló székre.

- Jajj, ez igazán nem szükséges… - szabadkoztam, és lehuppantam a kívánt helyre.

- Hozom a felszereléseimet, egy pillanat! – sietett el a férfi szobája irányába.

- Vizet? – nyújtotta felém Sherlock félig teli poharát.

- Inkább a kancsót kérném… - motyogtam halkan, és éreztem, hogy egész fejem elvörösödik.

- Ugye soha többet nem csinálsz ilyet? – nézett rám Sherlock. Én csak kerültem pillantását.

- Nem vagy az apám. – mondtam lassan, megfontoltan.

- Nem, de elvileg párkapcsolatban élünk, és nem szeretném, hogy elváljunk, mert egy iszákos nem-túl-úrihölgy vagy. – éreztem, hogy megválogatja szavait, hogy ne bántson meg.

- De tapintatosan mondtad, hogy egy részeges picsa. – csóváltam meg fejemet, és az asztalon áthajolva magam elé húztam a vizeskancsót.

Nem zavartatva magamat, hogy mások is inni akarnának belőle csak megfogtam, és a csőrét a számba dugtam. Ahogyan a víz lefolyt torkomon, mintha bomba robbant volna, és megajándékozott volna isten minden földi kincsével, a világ legfinomabb, legízletesebb nedűjével, amelyet földi halandónak nem szabadna innia.

Eközben John is visszaért.

- Nicole… van valami az alatt a köntös alatt? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nincs.

- Nem mintha zavarna, mert már láttam ilyet, de… szükségem lenne a bal karodra, hogy megmérhessem a vérnyomásod, viszont… nem szeretném, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad, mert meztelen vagy előttünk. – hebegte sután.

- Áhh, kibújtatom a bal karom és addig a jobbal fogom a köntöst. – legyintettem, és már cselekedtem is, ahogyan mondtam.

Nem kerülte el figyelmemet, ahogyan Sherlock szeme megcsillant, amikor felemeltem egy kicsit a bal részét a köntösnek, és megvillant mellem. Gyorsan vissza is szorítottam a frottírt bőrömhöz, és éreztem, ahogyan John ráerősíti a masináját.

- A vérnyomásod normális. – szólalt meg pár pillanat múlva.

- Legalább. – sóhajtottam.

- Csukd be a szemed! – mondta és én engedelmeskedtem.

Felhúzta szemhéjamat, és a pupilláimat kezdte vizsgálni.

- Normális reakció. – mondta.

- Hurrá.

- Fejfájás?

- Van.

- Hányinger?

- Van.

- Szédülés?

- Is van.

- Szájszárazság?

- Mintha felnyaltam volna a fél Szaharát.

- Akkor azt tudom ajánlani, hogy feküdj vissza, igyál sok folyadékot, és sokkal jobban leszel holnapra. – zárta be táskáját a férfi és el is robogott vele a hóna alatt.

- Kösz! – vakkantottam utána, és hátra dőltem a széken. Karomat visszabújtattam a köntösbe.

- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Sherlock.

- Nem. Még kihánynám. – borzongtam meg.

- Menjünk vissza aludni… - húzta fél mosolyra száját, majd felállt helyéről és odasétált mellém. Felkapott ölébe.

- Uram! Maga el akar csábítani! – emeltem fel drámaian hangomat.

- Előfordulhat… - húzta félmosolyra a száját, és elindult velem szobája irányába.

Ott csak lerakott az ágyra, és kedvesen betakargatott. Átsétált a másik oldalra, és ő is befeküdt saját helyére. Ránk húzta a takarót és gyengéden magához húzott. Átpillantottam válla felett az éjjeli szekrényen lévő órára és délután ¾ 3 volt. És még ő is pizsamában volt. Éljen a felnőttek élete!

Hamar elaludtam, hallgatva Sherlock lágy dúdolását, miközben egy könyvet olvasgatott, és szerencsére mély álomba zuhantam, ahol kellően kipihenhettem magam.

Legközelebb este fél 9kor keltem, Sherlock ismét eltűnt eddigre. Nagyot ásítottam, és megittam a kikészített pohár vizet az éjjeli szekrényről, majd felvettem a székre kikészített ruháimat (Sherlock gondoskodott rólam) és rá a köntösét, és kisétáltam nagyokat ásítva a nappaliba.

- Sherlock! El kell mennem Camdenbe! – szóltam a férfi után.

- Elkísérlek. – hallottam nyugodt hangját a nappaliból. A kandallónál ült.

- Nem muszáj, ha nem akarsz. – vontam meg vállam, és lehuppantam vele szembe a másik karosszékbe.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá. – vágta rá vitát nem tűrő hangon.

- Akkor mindjárt mehetünk, csak felveszem a csizmám és a kabátom.

És pár perc múlva már el is indultunk. Nem szerettem volna taxival menni – jól esett a hűs, friss levegő. Sherlockkal csak sétáltunk egymás mellett, nem szóltunk egymáshoz, és szinte nem is lehetett volna megmondani, hogy ismerjük egymást. Figyelmes volt, alkalmazkodott sétáló tempómhoz, és nem sietett előre, mint általában szokott. Az út nagy részén én csak telefonomat babráltam, illetve megnéztem és meghallgattam az üzeneteket, amiket barátaimtól, PR-osomtól és újságírók tucatjaitól kaptam a tegnappal kapcsolatban. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy anyáékhoz nem ért el ez a hír, mert egyéb se kellett most nekik.

Éppen befejeztem egy nagyon hosszú és leteremtésekkel tarkított telefonbeszélgetést a PR-osommal, amikor is megérkeztünk a camdeni lakáshoz. Felpillantottam a nappali ablakára, de sötét volt teljesen. Felsétáltam óvatosan a lépcsőn, Sherlockkal a nyomomban, és miközben becsúsztattam a kulcsot a zárba, imádkoztam, hogy a Doktor órája (ami miatt visszajöttem!) valami olyan helyre legyen rakva, ahol a férfi nem szúrja ki. De nem emlékeztem, hova raktam.

- El kell pakolnom a rendetlenséget, amit a konyhában hagytam. – fordultam Sherlock felé, miközben levettem kabátomat.

- Segítsek?

- Nem. Csak ülj le nyugodtan. Vagy… nézz körül, ha szeretnél. Még nem jártál itt, ha jól emlékszem. – mondtam könnyedén, miközben ledobtam kabátomat a kanapéra.

- 3 szintes ház, legfelső szint a tiéd, felettünk a bátyád és a szüleid szobái. Ezen a szinten van a szakács és a szobalány szobája, akik házasok, illetve arra van a konyha. Pince és garázs egyben, 4 autó áll benne. A kert viszonylag nagy, az apád odafigyel az ápolására. – mondta el egy szuszra, unottan.

- Jó, akkor ne nézz körül. – sóhajtottam.

Besiettem a konyhába, és a maszlagot, amit az asztalon hagytam érintetlenül tegnap, csak besöpörtem a kukába. A tányért illetve a felhasznált edényeket beraktam a mosogatóba, hogy felázzanak a rászáradt foltok, az alapanyagokat pedig visszapakoltam a talált helyükre.

- Kérsz inni? – kukkantottam ki a nappaliba Sherlockhoz.

- Idejönnél egy pillanatra, Nicole? – kérdezte figyelembe se véve kérdésemet.

- Még elmosogatok… utána az egész hazaút a miénk. – legyintettem neki.

- Most, ha kérhetnélek. – pillantott fel rám szigorúan.

- Mit csináltam már megint? – sóhajtottam morcosan és kisétáltam irányába.

És ekkor megpillantottam, hogy az óra a kezében van. Nyitva. A szívem egy pillanatra megállt.

- Igen? – kérdeztem ijedten.

- Megkérdezhetem, mi ez? És ne azt válaszold, hogy zsebóra. – mutatta felém a kütyüt.

- Mit csinált? Elvitt téged helyekre? Jelenetekhez? – léptem egyet félve hátrébb.

- Igen.

- A Doktortól kaptam. Karácsonyra.

- A jelenetek…

- Tegnap, amikor ugyanígy kinyitottam, mint te… akkor jutott eszembe az összes dolog, amit most te is láttál. – sóhajtottam. – Ezek szerinte én és a Doktor… mi…

- Ti szeretitek egymást. – fejezte be.

- Nem! – késztetést éreztem rá, hogy ne bántsam meg Sherlockot. – Én őt nem szeretem! Én téged szeretlek!

- Nicole, egyéb dolgom is van, mint itt lenni. Mint _veled_ lenni. – mondta semmilyen hangnemben.

- Sherlock! Ne csináld ezt! – kérleltem.

- Most megyek, és dolgozok inkább egy ügyön, minthogy itt legyek. – állt fel, és kabátja már rajta is volt.

- Ne, kérlek! – léptem utána félve.

- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. – fordult még vissza félig. – Csak a Baker Street-re ne gyere.

És ezzel kisétált. Utána futottam.

- Te idióta! Komolyan egy vacak órának fogsz hinni? – kiabáltam utána a lépcső tetejéről. Ő csak felállította gallérját és összébb húzta kabátját.

Idegesen topogtam, miközben magamban dühöngtem, hogy nem dobtam az órát ki a kukába, amikor még lehetőségem lett volna rá. Még egy utolsó pillantást lövelltem Sherlock távolodó háta felé, majd morcosan megfordultam és elindultam befelé. Viszont a földön heverő levéllel nem számoltam, amin sikeresen megcsúsztam, és egy pillanattal később a súlytalanságba veszve hátra zuhantam a lépcsőre. Nem tudom, hogy képzeltem-e, hogy nyikkantam egy hatalmasat, vagy tényleg megtörtént, de az elkövetkezendő pillanatban kiment minden kép és hang az éteremből.

A kórházban ébredtem.

Ijedten pislogtam körbe-körbe, miközben próbáltam a helyzetet felmérni, és amikor nem tudtam megmozdulni, megijedtem. Eszembe jutott a zuhanás, és a gerincem csapódása a lépcsőhöz, és el is sírtam magam, mert féltem, hogy teljes mértékben lebénulok. A kezemet arcomhoz kaptam, és valamennyire megnyugodtam, mert ez az jelentette, hogy ha le is bénultam, akkor nem nyaktól, csak deréktól lefelé. Továbbra is sírtam, és nem mertem megmozdulni, nehogy beigazolódjon a gyanúm.

Fogalmam sincs, meddig feküdhettem a lépcsőnkön eszméletlenül, de az ablakon kipillantva már láttam, hogy hajnalodik. Könnyeimet törölgetve csak próbáltam visszaaludni, és elfelejteni mindent, amikor is meghallottam a kórterem ajtajának nyitódását.

- Sherlock! – pattant ki a szemem azonnal, a férfi torzója után kutatva a félhomályban. De nem láttam. Egy teljesen más alakot pillantottam meg.

- Nicole… - lépett az ágyam mellé, és megfogta kezemet.

- Doktor! – sírtam fel. – Lebénultam? Örökké nyomorék leszek? – tudakoltam akaratosan.

- Shhh… - nyomta rá mutatóujját finoman számra. – Senkinek sem tesz jót, ha idegeskedsz. Főleg nem neked.

- Tehát igen! – fakadtam ki, és arcomat inkább kezeimbe temettem.

- Nyisd ki a szemed és nézz magad elé! – cirógatta meg gyengéden tarkómat.

- Nem akarom! – sírtam. – Nem akarom látni a nyomorék testemet!

- Nicole… bízz bennem. – hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

- Örülni fogok? – kérdeztem szipogva.

- Szerinted?

Úgy tettem, ahogy mondta, és résnyire kinyitottam összeszorított jobb szememet. Amit láttam, rögtön sírásra késztetett újra. Térdeimet reflexből felhúztam, mint amikor sírni szoktam, így nem éreztem, hogy én tettem volna. Pedig igen! Ezek szerint nem bénultam le. Ennek a hírnek úgy örültem, mint még életemben talán semminek se.

- Mi történt? – fordultam a férfi felé nagyobb elánnal, mint kellett volna, de hirtelen jött örömömben nem tudtam ellenállni a kísértésnek.

- Megcsúsztál a bejárati lépcsőn és elestél. Szerencsére nem komolyan, csak kicsit beverted a fejed… - ült le az ágy szélére, és megfogta kezemet gyengéden.

- Igen… emlékszem… Sherlock után kiabáltam, és utána… és aztán itt ébredtem. – mondtam elgondolkodva.

- Kiabáltál? Miért?

- Sherlock… megtalálta és kinyitotta az órát. – válaszoltam elszontyolodva. – Látott téged és engem.

- És megsértődött.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy az történt-e. Ez a férfi. Én egyáltalán nem értem őt. – húztam el számat. – De nem akarok most erről beszélni.

- Pihenned kell, Nicole… - adott egy finom csókot homlokomra a Doktor, majd visszanyomott vállamnál fogva a párnára.

- De Doktor… én nem akarok aludni… - motyogtam halkan.

- Tessék, igyál egy kicsit… - nyomott a kezembe egy poharat, amit le is húztam azonnal.

Csak leraktam a poharat az éjjeli szekrényre, majd beletúrtam hajamba. Vagyis csak bele akartam túrni, de be volt kötözve a fejem. Ijedten kiugrottam az ágyból, és becsörtettem a fürdőszobába. Felkattintottam a villanyt, és megpillantottam, hogy egész fejem be volt pólyálva gézbe.

- Doktor! – sikítottam. – Azt mondtad, csak egy KICSIT vertem be a fejem!

- Talán… kicsit betört… - pillantottam meg a tükörből a férfit.

- Leborotválták a hajam? – merevedtem meg.

- Előfordulhat… - pillantott a padlóra beszélgető partnerem.

- Ami még rosszabb! Csak egy foltban! Igaz? – fordultam felé.

- Igen. – bólintott.

- Te jó isten! És még azért sírtam, mert azt hittem, lebénultam!

- Nicole, mennem kell! – kapta fejét az ajtó felé, majd egy hatalmas lépéssel ott is termett mellettem. Hosszú csókot lehelt homlokomra, hátat fordított és már ott sem volt.

- DOKTOR! – kiáltottam utána, de csak az üres falak visszhangozták.

Mérgesen visszamasíroztam az ágyhoz, majd befeküdtem, és magamra rántottam a takarót. Morcosan elkezdtem helyezkedni, és eszembe jutott, hogy át kéne nézni, mikkel hoztak be, hátha itt van a telefonom is. Nem volt a ruháim között, se az éjjeli szekrényen, de megpillantottam az ablakpárkányon. A Doktor elhozta nekem.

Kikászálódtam érte, majd visszabújtam a takaró alá. Feloldottam a billentyűzárat, de senki se keresett. Eléggé felment bennem a pumpa, hogy Sherlock ennyire komolyan gondolta a dolgokat, hogy hagyjam most békén egy kicsit, de végül úgy döntöttem, hogy egy ártatlan kórházban vagyok üzenet talán megbántja, főleg ha megtudja, hogy miért is vagyok itt.

„Üdvözlet a St. Barts-ból. Most tértem magamhoz, miután tegnap este behoztak. - NCW" pötyögtem be és elküldtem neki.

Fél perc se telt bele, mire válaszolt.

„Kórházban vagy? – SH"

„Nem, tudod ez egy partihely, ahová a volt alkoholistákat szokták beszállítani, hogy visszaszokjanak!" válaszoltam idegesen, majd utána írtam még egyet nyugodtabban. „Igen, kórházban. - NCW"

„Azonnal megyek - SH" jött a válasz.

„Nem kell. Megvagyok nélküled. Noha senkim sincs most Londonban, de sebaj. - NCW"

„Már úton vagyok - SH" válaszolt kicsivel később.

„Azt hittem, szívesebben csinálsz bármi mást, mint hogy velem legyél. És hogy én is azt csinálok, amit akarok. - NCW" írtam sértődötten.

„Nicole… Kérlek - SH"

Amikor meghallottam, hogy nyílik az ajtó, már háttal feküdtem neki. Megpróbáltam alvást színlelni, és szerintem egész jól is teljesítettem. Szerintem.

- Nicole… 10 perce még SMS-eztünk. Emellett nem tudsz oldalt aludni. Te is tudod, én is. – hallottam meg Sherlock hangját szemből. Félig kinyitottam szemem.

- Mit akarsz?

- Mi történt? – kérdezte legyintve „köszönésemre".

- Kiabáltam utánad, megfordultam, és puff. És TE nem jöttél vissza segíteni! – átfordultam sértődötten másik oldalamra.

- Nem tudtam, hogy elestél. Azt hittem, hogy becsaptad magad után az ajtót! Legalábbis az a hatalmas puffanás úgy hatott.

- Felőled meg is halhattam volna ezek szerint! – ültem fel idegesen.

- Nem ezt mondtam! – fogta meg vállaimat, és mélyen szemembe nézett.

- És még a hajamat is leborotválták! – fakadtam ki.

- Jajj, Nicole…! – ölelt magához szorosan Sherlock.

- Nem akarok kopasz lenni! – sírtam arcomat ingébe temetve.

- A fejformád miatt jól áll az is. – próbált nyugtatni.

- De a hajam! – vonyítottam.

- Levágattad, nem emlékszel? Nem lett sokkal rövidebb. – simította meg arcomat, és félmosollyal vizsgálgatott.

- Tudom… de… - szipogtam. – Menjünk haza.

- Elviszlek Camdenbe, de… nem akarok ott maradni veled. – mondta nagy sokára.

- A Doktor miatt? – pillantottam rá szemem sarkából.

- Igen. Miatta. – háttal állt nekem, az ablakon kifelé nézve.

- Itt volt ő is. Hajnalban. Tilosban. – mondtam, de tudtam, hogy ezzel lavinát indítok el. – Ő magától is tudta, hogy ide kell jönnie.

- Akkor miért nem vele mész haza? – kérdezte érzéketlenül Sherlock.

- Mert most nincs itt. Mert el kellett mennie. – sóhajtottam sajnálkozva.

- Inkább itt hagylak, és majd ő összeszed. – felém fordult, és láttam sötét arckifejezését.

- Remek. – vágtam rá.

- Jó. – 4 hosszú lépést tett és már az ajtóban is volt.

- A kabátod ne hagyd itt! – sziszegtem összeszorított fogaimon át.

Szó nélkül visszamasírozott, felkapta kabátját, és már itt se volt.

- Akkor ezennel szakítottunk? – kiáltottam utána az ajtóból.

- Igen! – hallottam a folyosó végéről erős hangját.

- Jó! Úgy is kibírhatatlan volt ez a kapcsolat! Te ROBOT! – kiabáltam még, majd becsaptam a kórterem ajtaját. Ami üveg volt. És darabokra tört.

Ijedten ugrottam arrébb a cserepektől, és szembe találtam magam egy rosszalló arckifejezésű nővérrel. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és visszamásztam az ágyig, és csak bedőltem morcosan.

Összevesztem és szakítottam Sherlockkal, kórházba kerültem, és egy élő személy se volt Londonban, aki haza tudott volna vinni a kórházból. Ez se az én napom volt.


	9. Megegyeztünk

A TARDIS jellegzetes zúgására és zörgésére ébredtem. Már otthon voltam Camdenben. Kinyitottam a szememet és csak feküdtem a hátamon, és próbáltam új erőt kapni, hogy felkeljek. A kötést már egy hete levették a fejemről, melyen egy kis hegen kívül nem is látszott már semmi a balesetemből. De a hajamból egy folt hiányzott. És emiatt a többi részét is le kellett vágni, illetve okosan kellett fésülködnöm, hogy minden rendben legyen, és ne tűnjön fel. Így egy még vadi újabb rövid, fiús hajjal éltem tovább az életemet, a napjaimat.

És most itt feküdtem, a TARDIS materializálódását kísérő pumpálás és berregés megtöltötte hallójárataimat, és bár szerettem is volna látni a Doktort, de közben nem is vágytam rá. Ha ő nincs... akkor Sherlockkal még minden rendben lenne. Még mindig boldogok lennénk – amennyire boldogok voltunk, így ebben a nem kapcsolat kapcsolatban.

De a Doktor igazi volt. Itt állt az ágyam mellett, és figyelte, ahogyan ébredeztem. Nem húzhattam már sokáig.

- Jó reggelt, Nicole! – mosolygott rám.

- Jó reggelt, Doktor! – ültem fel lassan, és egy hatalmasat ásítottam.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy... most hogy kijöttél a kórházból, esetleg... – ült le ágyam szélére. Nagyon zavarban volt.

- Várj, elszaladok pisilni és rendbe rakom magam. Hátha utána már értelmesebben is tudsz hozzám beszélni. – húztam fel szemöldököm, majd már el is tűntem a fürdőszobában.

Megengedtem a zuhanyt és beálltam a forró vízsugárba, miközben a hajamat és mindenemet megmostam, hogy kellően felébredjek. Az üvegtéglákból kirakott falon át láttam, hogy a Doktor bejött a fürdőbe.

- Tudod, csak azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy esetleg nem lenne-e kedved újra utazgatni? Velem... természetesen. – hallottam a vízcseppek ritmikus puffogásán át a hangját.

- Van időm átgondolni? – kérdeztem, miközben újra átmasszíroztam élénkítő balzsamommal hajamat. Orromat kellemes bazsarózsa illat lepte el.

- Persze, persze, természetesen. Noha én arra gondoltam, hogy már akár most is indulhatnánk... – ecsetelte. Láttam, hogy nekidőlt a mosdókagylónak, és kezeit karba tette.

- Mindenképpen szeretném átgondolni. Mennyire sürgős a döntés? – ízlelgettem a kérését. Utazni. Újra. _Vele._

- Hát... az egyik távoli bolygón éppen királlyá koronázzák nem sokára az egyik jó barátomat. És meghívott, hogy legyek jelen az eseményen. – ecsetelte.

- Mikor pontosan? – dugtam ki fejem a fal mögül, és felvont szemöldökkel rá pillantottam. Valami nem stimmelt.

- Ma este. – sóhajtott.

- Áhá... – bólintottam. – Idedobod a törülközőmet? – böktem fejemmel a tőle jobbra lévő vászonra.

- Tessék... – fogta meg, és egy jól irányzott dobással már kezemben is fogtam az anyagot.

- Ha jól értem... – kezdtem el összegezni az elhangzottakat. – Menjek veled egy koronázásra ma este az unierzum egy másik végére? – kérdeztem, miközben már törülköztem.

- Igen. Jól értetted. – bólintott.

- És utána? – érdeklődtem. Magamra tekertem törülközőmet és kiléptem a fal takarásából.

- Odamegyünk, amerre a TARDIS visz. Talán nem mindig oda visz, ahova szeretnénk... de általában oda, ahol lennünk kell. – ecsetelte vidáman. – És be kell vallanom... – tette hozzá csak úgy mellesleg – amióta te nem vagy velem, nem tudok 100%-ot nyújtani terepen.

- Nem volt más kísérőd? – kérdeztem, és kivettem a fürdőszobaszekrényemből egy kisebb törülközőt a hajamra.

- Nem... amióta... elváltunk – itt láttam, hogy megremeg. – nem volt más. Bár kalandjaim ettől függetlenül még voltak.

- Ennek örülök. – mosolyodtam el, és kisétáltam a fürdőből. – Kérlek, várd meg, amíg felöltözöm. – pillantottam rá vissza, és behúztam magam után az ajtót.

Gyorsan beszaladtam a gardróbba, és kilöktem belőle két bőröndöt. Válogatás nélkül elkezdtem beléjük dobálni a ruhákat – így voltak benne köznapi ruhák, partiruhák, téli, nyári, tavaszi, pihenős, hivatalos, és mindenfélék, amiket csak értem. Eközben beleküzdöttem magam egy Victoria's Secret szettbe, és rá felkaptam egy fekete skinny farmert és egy szürke ujjatlan. Felé még egy kardigánt, illetve a kedvenc bőrdzsekimet, és megkoronáztam egy pár térd fölé érő velúr csizmával. Szememet kihúztam, hajamat megfésültem, majd még néhány holmit bedobtam a bőröndökbe és már készen is álltam az útra.

- Kész vagyok! – szóltam a Doktornak, aki türelmesen várt a fürdőszobámba addig.

- Remek... – nevetett, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. – Döntöttél?

- Nem látszik? – mosolyogtam rá, magam mellett a két tömött bőrönddel. – De még kell pár holmi a fürdőből! – nevettem, és elszaladtam mellette.

- Ennyire nem kell sietni! – kiáltott utánam, és csak a fejét csóválva leült az ágyamra.

Hirtelen kopogtattak az ajtómon. Én még a fürdőben voltam, de amikor meghallottam Sherlock hangját, teljesen lefagytam.

- Nicole... – hallottam meg lágy hangját, majd csend. Hosszú csend.

- Üdv... Sherlock, ugye? – mondta a Doktor tettetett zavarodottsággal.

- Doktor... – lehelte Sherlock halkan. – Nicole?

- Pakol. – mondta könnyedén a Doktor. – Elutazunk. – itt gondolom a bőröndökre mutatott.

- Értem.

Én csak álltam a fürdőszobában, megfagyva, és ezer és egy szcenárió lejátszódott a fejemben. Köztük volt az, hogy kirohanok, és Sherlock nyakába ugrok, és könyörgök, hogy ne haragudjon. Vagy éppenséggel hogy a Doktorhoz megyek oda, és ezzel jelzem, most kivel vagyok. Ugyanúgy megfordult a fejemben, hogy ugyanott maradok, a fürdőszoba védelmében, míg a két férfi lejátssza. Vagy ameddig Sherlock elmegy innen, és vissza se jön többet. Mert nem fog. Ezek után nem. Csak álltam kétségbeesetten harcolva a gondolataimmal, miközben odakint néma csend honolt. Végül tettem egy óvatos lépést az ajtó irányába. Majd még egyet. Lassan eljutottam az ajtóig, és megfogtam a kilincset. Nagy levegőt vettem, és kinyitottam az ajtót, ahol szembe találtam magam mind a Doktorral, aki türelmesen várt, mind Sherlockkal, aki csak felvont szemöldökkel figyelt.

- Nem én szakítottam veled... – ennyit tudtam kinyögni.

- Nem én vagyok az, aki egy másik férfival utazik el, akit állítólag már nem szeret. – válaszolt erre Sherlock. Pont a megfelelő dolgot.

- Nem. Nem te vagy. – sóhajtottam. – Hanem én.

- Legalább ebben egyetértünk. – mondta érzéketlenül. Elfordult. – Jó utat! – szólt még vissza, majd az ajtót bezárva maga után elsétált.

Egy pillanatig csak megmerevedve álltam, és próbáltam feldolgozni a történéseket. Gyorsan kellett cselekdnem, ha nem akartam Sherlockot örökre elveszíteni.

Feltéptem szobám ajtaját, és a Doktorral nem törődve a férfi után iramodtam, hogy minél hamarabb elkapjam. De így is mire leértem a földszintre, már tárva-nyitva állt a bejárati ajtó. Kifutottam, leugrottam a lépcső 5. fokáról, és futottam tovább az utcán. Sherlock kabátját már a sarkon láttam befordulni.

- Sherlock! – kiáltottam utána, miközben megcsúsztam a sarkon egy fagyott tócsán, és próbáltam visszaszerezni egyensúlyomat.

- Hova futsz? – kérdezte a férfi, aki a rácsos kerítésnek dőlve várt rám.

- Te hülye! – megálltam, és ököllel bal felkarjába boxoltam. – Majdnem kitörtem miattad már megint a nyakam!

- Nicole... kérlek. – forgatta szemét. – Miért mész vele?

- Mert félek, hogy senkim se lesz, ha itt maradok. – kulcsoltam össze kezeimet magam előtt, és lepillantottam a járdára.

- Teljesen jogosan. – válaszolta a férfi semmilyen hangnemben, és elindult tovább a kerítés mentén.

Én csak utána eredtem, de nem szóltam egy szót sem.

- Hazáig fogsz követni? – kérdezte Sherlock, és felgyorsította lépteit.

- Nem akarlak elhagyni. Nem akarom itt hagyni ezt az egészet. – kezdtem el mondani, nem törődve kérdésével. – De ha nem tudsz... ha nem akarsz megbocsátani, akkor inkább elmegyek a Doktorral. – megvontam a vállam. – Talán megkérem, hogy vegye el az emlékeimet _rólad_. – ejtettem el a megjegyzést.

Megtorpant, és én figyelmetlenül belé ütköztem. Elmosolyodtam. Már hitt nekem.

- És ez miért is lenne jó? – kérdezte, pár perc néma csend után.

- Ugyan miért is lenne jó? – nevettem fel gúnyosan. – Talán mert akkor nem szenvednék azért, mert nem vagyunk együtt. Talán. Vagy mert akkor elfelejteném, hogy szeretlek, és azt, hogy ok nélkül haragudtál meg rám.

- Ez nem igaz.

- Dehogynem! – megragadtam vállát, és magam felé fordítottam. Komoly arckifejezéssel ránéztem. – Mert egy nyavalyás órának hiszel, nem pedig nekem!

- Ezt ne kezdd el megint. – felelte lekezelően, és hátat fordított. Zsebre dugta kezét, és újra elindult.

- Mi a fenét csináljak, hogy elhidd, hogy téged szeretlek? – kiabáltam utána kétségbeesetten.

- Nőjj fel, és hozz racionális döntéseket. – jött a komor válasz.

- Itt nem én vagyok az, akinek fel kéne nőnie! – fakadtam ki mérgesen. – Te vagy itt az egyetlen ember, aki gyerekes! És buta! – lehajtottam fejemet, és összeszorítottam szememet, hogy el ne kezdjek dühömben sírni. Idegesen topogtam, és öklömmel combomat csapkodtam, és próbáltam leküzdeni a kényszert, hogy elkezdjek sikítani.

- De én legalább hű vagyok azokhoz, akiket szeretek. – hallottam meg Sherlock higgadt hangját most már közelebbről. Megfogta államat, és felemelte fejemet, hogy szembe nézzek vele.

- Igen, persze. És hozzám vagy Irene Adlerhez vagy hű? – húztam fájdalmas grimaszra arcomat.

- Szerinted? – felvonta szemöldökét, és a következő pillanatban hetykén megcsókolt.

Ajkai még mindig fantasztikusan puhák voltak, és ahogy csókunk véget ért, csak finoman végighúzta őket bal arccsontomon. Nagyon nehezen tudtam tűrtőztetni magamat, és megpróbáltam minden olyan dologra gondolni, ami lelohasztotta vágyamat, hogy azonnal haragosan belökjem az első adott sikátorba, és megtépázzam őt.

- Szóval Irene-hez. Értem én. – léptem el tőle, és vigyorogva rákacsintottam.

- Nicole... – forgatta szemét.

- Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de... szerintem valamit elfelejtettem. – vontam meg vállam, és elindultam vissza a házunkhoz.

- És akkor ezek után mi lesz? – csapódott mellém a férfi is, és meglepetésemre ujjait összekulcsolta enyéimmel.

- Tudod, fogalmam sincs. – pillantottam rá elhúzott szájjal.

Nem akartam neki mondani, de az elmúlt pár nap alatt újra elkezdtem érezni valamit a Doktor iránt. De inkább nem akartam elrontani ezt az egészet, most hogy valamilyen szinten kibékültünk. Felmentünk a bejárati lépcsőn, és beléptünk a bejárati ajtón, ami még mindig tárva-nyitva állt. Szóval, anyáék nem voltak itthon ezek szerint. Sajnos már nem tudtam, hogy mikor vannak és mikor nem – mindig volt valami dolguk valahol. Odasétáltam a lépcső aljához, és elkiáltottam magam.

- Doktor! Lejönnél?

Pár pillanat múlva a férfi megjelent, és lassan lelépdelt a borvörös padlószőnyeggel borított lépcsőn. Volt benne valami nagyon nem emberi, ahogyan ezt tette. Látszott rajta, hogy nem evilági, sütött a kisugárzásából.

- Igen? – kérdezte, ahogy mellém ért, és kezét finoman derekmara csúsztatta. Elléptem mellőle, és keze lehullott maga mellé.

- Kérlek, ülj le. – biccentettem a nappali felé, ahol Sherlock már el is foglalta kedvenc karosszékemet, amelynek padliszánszínű bársony borítása volt.

A Doktor csak úgy tett, ahogy kértem, és letelepedett a kanapé kandallóhoz közeli túlvégére, Sherlockkal majdnem átellenben. Én is odasétáltam, és leültem pont közéjük félútra, a kanapé lépcsőhöz közelebbi végébe. Sherlock szórakozottan elfordította a fejét, és elmélyülten tanulmányozta a nappali makulátlanul fehér fügönyét, amely eltakarta az utcát odakint. A Doktor csak szonikus csavarhúzójával játszott, és úgy tett, mintha észre se venne semmit.

A csend kezdett kínossá válni.

- Oké, srácok. – sóhajtottam végül. – Ki kér inni?

- Most zsúrra hívtál vagy pedig beszélni is fogunk? – fordult felém Sherlock morcosan, és ha szemmel ölni lehetett volna, akkor a Doktor már a földdel lett volna egyenlő.

- Éppenséggel én szeretnék egy pohár narancslevet, ha szabad. – fordult felém a Doktor, és rám vigyorgott. Utána Sherlockra pillantott és elégedetten felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Tudod, mit, Nicole? Én pedig egy teát kérnék. – mondta most Sherlock. – Segítek elkészíteni. – tette hozzá.

- Én pedig kifacsarok egy kis narancslevet! – dőlt előre a Doktor, harcra készen.

Sherlock csak utánozta a mozdulatot. Félő volt, hogy mindjárt egymásnak ugranak, így csak felálltam, és bevonultam a konyhába. Kellett pár perc gondolkodási idő. Tulajdonképpen nem tudom, miért hívtam őket ide, és miért nem hagytam az egészet úgy ahogy volt. Nekidőltem a márvány konyhapultnak, és idegesen elkezdtem körmömet rágni, miközben az asztalon fekvő gyümölcsöstálat fixíroztam. Hagynom kellett volna ezt az egészet, és tiszta lappal kezdeni mindent, amiben egyikük sincs benne. De nem tudtam. És a tudat, hogy ők ott vannak, és nem választottam sosem, és hogy egyszerűen az ő életüket is tönkretenném, kiborított. Nem tehettem ezt velük – akármennyire is képes lettem volna magamat ilyen helyzetbe hozni.

Kivettem egy zöldalmát a tálból, megmostam, és beleharaptam. Felültem a konyhapultra, és kipillantottam a hátsó kertbe, a csupasz fákra és a mély hóban elterülő pici lábnyomokra, amik valószínűleg macskákhoz tartoztak. Visszafordítottam fejem a nappalit elválasztó lengőajtó felé, és füleltem. De nem hallottam semmit, csak a néma csendet. Két eshetőség volt: vagy megölték egymást, amíg én idebent álmodoztam, vagy lelépett valamelyikük, avagy mindketten. Még egy pár percig, amíg elropogtattam az almát, ott üldögéltem a pulton, a tűzhely mellett, és csak hallgattam a ritmikus ropogást, ami megtöltötte a konyhát. Rápillantottam a garázsba vezető ajtóra, ami az asztal túloldalán nyílt, és elkezdtem tanakodni. Akár el is surranhattam volna én is, amíg nem jön valaki utánam. Beültem volna Mini Cooperembe, és Glasgow-ig vagy Cardiff-ig meg se álltam volna (vagyis csak tankolni, mert emlékszem, hogy nem túl sok benzin volt a kocsiban, amikor utoljára használtam). Elmosolyodtam. Onnan elmennék egy kis faluba, ami kellő távolságra van minden civilizációtól, letelepednék valami helyes úrfival, aki onnan származik, és olyan egyszerű, mint egy faék, és lenne vagy 20 gyerekünk, akik a tanyaházunk körül futkároznának, míg az apjuk elmegy dolgozni a közeli nagyobb városba, én pedig a tyúkokat etetném, a teheneket fejném, és felszednék helyből vagy 40 kilót. Szóval összefoglalva: vissza akartam vezetni 1920-ba.

Felnevettem. Az, hogy vidéki életre váltsak, olyan elképzelhetetlen volt, mint hogy csíkosat vegyek fel kockással. Na meg nem mellesleg nem mutatnék túl jól otthonkában és a fejemre kötött kendővel, hacsak nem Gucci mindkettő. Megcsóváltam fejemet, és leugrottam a pultról. Az almacsutkát csak bedobtam a króm szemeteskukába, majd megálltam a lengőajtó előtt. Kezemet a mahagóni lapnak nyomtam, miközben vettem egy mély levegőt, majd betoltam határozottan az ajtót, és felkészültem a legrosszabbra is.

De nem arra, hogy Sherlock és a Doktor egymás mellett ülnek, és kezet ráznak. Megtorpantam, és kikerekedett szemekkel néztem őket, de a következő pillanatban a kilökött konyhaajtó visszalendült, és erőteljesen orrba vágott, amitől megtántorodtam, és nekiestem az egyik széknek a konyhaasztalnál, ami így kicsúszott mögülem, és sikeresen bevágtam fejemet az asztal lapjába.

- Nicole... minden rendben? – lépett be pár pillanattal később Sherlock a konyhába, nyomában a Doktorral.

Ott találtak a földön fekve, fejemet fogva, és magam elé bámulva mereven.

- Most vagy nagyon bevágtam a fejemet és azt képzeltem, hogy _ti_ ketten odakint kezet ráztatok a legnagyobb békében, vagy pedig tényleg megtörtént az eset. – vontam konklúziót monoton hangon.

- Nem képzelted. – mosolygott a Doktor.

Ő is és Sherlock is megragadták egy-egy karom, és felhúztak állásba. Sherlock rögtön le is nyomott egy székre, és elkezdte fejemet vizsgálatni, ott, ahol beütöttem. Végül leültek a két oldalamra, és nem tudtam, kire nézzek, így csak felálltam, és visszalépdeltem a konyhapulthoz. Felhuppantam rá, és mindkettejüket figyeltem.

- Na? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül.

- Megegyeztünk. – mondta Sherlock nagy sokára.

- Igen? Miben? – néztem rájuk felvont szemöldökkel.

- Június harmincadika éjfélig haladékot adunk neked, hogy válassz kettőnk közül. – felelte most a Doktor.

- Hogy tessék? – esett le állam. – És ezt hogy is akarjátok elérni?

- Hetente váltogatni fogod, hogy kivel vagy. – szólt újra Sherlock. – Természetesen, hamarabb is választhatsz, de a június 30-ai a legutolsó határidő, hogy dönts. Utána egyikünk se vár már rád.

- Szóval... beosztottátok, hogy apucival és anyucival is legyek heti váltásban, mint a válás után? – néztem rájuk, és vártam, amíg valamelyikük elneveti magát, hogy mennyire rászedtek. De nem jött a poén.

- Igen. Pontosan. – bólintott a Doktor.

- Szóval... ha jól értem... – kezdtem bele újra, mert az információ csak nem akart leülepedni a fejemben. – Egy hétig Veled vagyok – itt Sherlockra pillantottam – majd aztán Veled – itt pedig a Doktorra.

- Igen. – válaszolta türelmetlenül Sherlock.

- Tehát...

- Az Isten szerelmére, Nicole! – csapott Sherlock türelmetlenül az asztalra. – Egy hétig velem nyomozol, egy hétig vele csinálod, amit csinálni szoktatok. Abban az egy hétben... – összeszorította száját, majd folytatta – _minden_ szabad. És ez fog menni június 30-ig. És te választasz közülünk, vagy azt mondod, hogy egyikünkkel sem akarsz lenni. És akkor a másik (vagy mindkenki) eltűnik.

- Ühümm. – most már végképp leesett, hogy mit mondott.

Csendbe burkolóztunk, amíg teljesen feldolgoztam az információt, amit eddig is értettem, csak nem _akartam_ felfogni. _Egy hét itt és egy hét ott? Hát ez remek lesz. De valamilyen szinten jogos... úgy értem, hát... döntenem kell és nem álltathatom a másikat. És a mai angol társadalomban és a nyugati világban a bigámia bűncselekmény, és emellett se a Doktor, se pedig Sherlock nem hiszem, hogy osztozna rajtam a másikkal._

- Remek. – szólaltam meg újra, miközben a levegőben keresztezett lábszáraimat vizslattam elmélyülten. Felpillantottam rájuk. – És ki kezd?

- Azt pénzfeldobással döntjük el. – válaszolta a Doktor még mindig mosolyogva.

- Jó, akkor kiderül, ki jön el velem Cannes-ba pár hét múlva. – vigyorodtam el.

Sherlock és a Doktor egymásra pillantottak. Szemükben a „_Remélem, te leszel!_"pillantás ült. Elnevettem magam.

- És lesz kimenőm ebből, amikor senkivel se _kell_ lennem? – dobtam be egy újonnan felbukkanó kérdésemet.

- Hát... – a Doktor Sherlockra pillantott. – Erről nem beszéltünk.

- Nem úgy kell kinéznie egy hetednek, hogy hozzánk vagy kötve minden egyes pillanatban, és nem mozdulhatsz el mellőlünk. – egészítette ki Sherlock.

- Hát igen, mert egyetemre is szeretnék járni. – forgattam mutatóujjaimat, miközben grimaszoltam.

- Egyéni tanulmányi rended van. Nem muszáj. – legyintett Sherlock.

- De nekem szocializálódnom _kell_! – morogtam. – Feltűnt, hogy amióta veletek lógok, nincsenek barátaim?

- Nicole, most nem erről beszéltünk. – nézett rám Sherlock felhúzott szemöldökkel és elhúzott szájjal.

- Jó. Oké. – sóhajtottam. – Mikor kezdünk?

- Most. – válaszolta a Doktor készségesen.

- És kivel? – tettem fel újra a kérdést.

- Adj egy pennyt és megmondjuk. – állt fel a férfi a helyéről, és kisétált a nappaliba.

Visszahozta táskámat, és átnyújtotta. Én csak kivettem pénztácámat, és kiguberáltam egy pennyt nagy nehezen. Meglepett, hogy volt nálam apró.

- Ki dobja fel? – tettem fel a következő kérdést.

- Te. Te pártatlan vagy. – felelte egyértelműen Sherlock.

- Oké. Ki mit választ?

- Fej. – mondta a Doktor.

- Írás. – mondta vele egy időben Sherlock is.

- Legalább ezen nem vesztek össze, ha már rajtam igen. – sóhajtottam.

Leugrottam a pultról, megálltam stabilan és a pennyt néztem tenyeremben. Felpillantottam és Sherlock pillantása belém fúródott erőszakosan. Jegesen kék volt most a szeme, és sejtettem, hogy ez az izgalmi állapotát jelezheti. Nem csak ő izgult, hogy ki lesz az első, de én is. Éreztem, hogy pulzusom az egekbe szökik, és hogy kiszökik az összes vér az arcomból. Nem akartam még tudni, hogy ki lesz az, akivel kezdek. Féltem. És a sokkos állapotom miatt rengeteg kérdés merült fel bennem, amelyekre sürgősen választ akartam kapni.

- És konkrétan azon az egy héten mi történhet és mi nem? – kérdeztem, és visszadőltem a pultnak. Ökölbe szorítottam kezemet a penny körül.

- Csak az, ami általában is történne. Semmi nyaralás, vagy bármilyen felbújtás a másik ellen. Csak és kizárólag a mindennapi kalandok velem vagy vele. – válaszolta egyszerűen Sherlock.

- És ha én éppenséggel el akarok menni nyaralni? – érdeklődtem. – Ha szeretnék elugrani a Bahamákra? Vagy New Yorkban kell lennem? Vagy amikor a Doktorral vagyok és éppen itt kellene lennem, mert valami olyan rendezvény van? Ugye felfogtátok, hogy nekem is van egy életem, és nem csak belőletek áll minden?

- Dobd már fel az az istenverte érmét, és legyünk már túl rajta! – csapott az asztalra Sherlock, és a gyümölcsös tálból kiugrott egy alma, ami elkezdett gurulni az asztal pereme felé.

- Jól van na. – válaszoltam morcosan.

Újra pozícióba helyezkedtem, kinyitottam tenyeremet, megfogtam bal kezemmel az érmét. Beigazítottam, hogy feldobandó pozícióba kerüljön, és már fel is pöccintettem a levegőbe. Körülbelül egy méter magasra repült, így két fejjel fölém, majd utána pörögve visszazuhant, amíg nyitott tenyerembe nem érkezett. Köréfontam ujjaimat, és elkezdtem szépen lassan zsibbadni köldökömből kiindulva, kiterjedve egész felsőtestemre, végül végtagjaimra. Rácsaptam az érmét bal kézfejemre, de még mindig nem néztem meg, hanem takartam. Teljesen átforrósodott szorongatásomtól. Felpillantottam a Doktorra majd Sherlockra. Vártam. Kipillantottam az ablakon – halványan elkezdett havazni, hiszen még mindig február eleje volt.

- Nézd meg. – törte meg a csendet Sherlock hangja.

- Nem merem. – vontam meg vállam.

Felállt a helyéről, és hosszú léptei közreműködésével pár pillanat múlva mellettem termett. Jobb kezével finoman megfogta bal kezemet, ami megérezhette, hogy remegett, bal kezét pedig finoman ráfektette jobbomra. Felpillantottam arcára, és szemében kedvesség és odaadás ült. Rám mosolygott, és ennek hatására én is elmosolyodtam.

A Doktor csak a hűtőnek dőlt jobb vállával és figyelt minket. Láttam rajta, őt is megeszi a kíváncsiság, hogy ki a „nyertes". Ránéztem, és ő is mosolygott, és bíztatóan bólogatott. Megnyugtatott, hogy mindketten ennyire nyitottak és boldogok és hogy megegyeztek és hogy mostantól már csak rajtam múlik minden, de féltem, hogy nem fogok tudni választani, féltem, hogy képtelenséget kérnek tőlem. És a legjobban attól féltem, hogy kifutok az időből és mindkettőjüket elveszítem.

Sherlock finoman megemelte jobb kezemet, úgy, hogy ő ne lássa az érmét, és nagy nehezen lekényszerítettem tekintetemet az eredményre. Hazudhattam volna, de egyáltalán eszembe se jutott, hogy ilyet tegyek. Kiszáradt a szám, így meg kellett nyalnom ajkamat, hogy valamivel jobban érezzem magam.

- Fej. – motyogtam halkan.

- Igen! – boxolt a levegőbe a Doktor.

Sherlock kezei lehullottak, és eggyel hátrébb lépett.

- Akkor... egy hét múlva találkozunk. – mondta, és arcára lehullott egy pókerarc, amiből semmit se tudtam kiolvasni.

- Igen. Egy hét múlva. – bólintottam.

Közelebb hajolt, és adott egy puszit arcomra.

- Kérlek, ne add meg magad egy hét alatt. – súgta fülembe, és szorosan megölelt.

Nem válaszoltam.

A Doktor csak álldogált, és figyelmesen végignézte, ahogyan Sherlock kiviharzott a konyhából. Csak azután mozdult bármerre is, amikor meghallotta, hogy a bejrati ajtó becsapódik. Odalépett hozzám, és gyengéden átölelt. Én is visszaöleltem.

- Akkor mehetünk?


	10. Ez háború

-1 évvel korábban-

- Ms. Washington! – ébresztett fel álmodozásomból egy számomra fülsértő férfihang. – Tudom, hogy maga fontosabb, mint együttvéve a 400 fő, aki ebben az előadóban tartózkodik jelenleg, de legyen már szíves figyelni!

Körülpillantottam. Éppen Vállalati erőforrás menedzsment órán ültem. De jelenleg ezt nem fogtam fel. Pár perce kaptam tabletemre egy cikket egy ismeretlen címről, amiben a volt barátomról volt szó.

Josh-sal két évig voltunk együtt, miután a sajtósaink sikeresen összehoztak minket az egyik gyerekeknek szóló tévécsatorna díjátadóján. Ő amerikai volt, én angol, és rögtön egymásba szerettünk. Az újságok teljes mértékben zabálták távkapcsolatunk minden egyes morzsáját, hiszen akkortájt még szétszakított minket az Atlanti óceán. Külön plusz pontokat jelentett, amikor elmentünk egymást meglátogatni egy hosszabb különlét után – ő eljárt néha a divatbemutatókra, ahol modellkedtem, én pedig benéztem hozzá a forgatásaira.

Minden tökéletes volt, amíg végül Josh nagykorúvá nem vált Amerikában is. Utána elszabadult a pokol. Mivel már mindent megtehetett, nem egyszer, nem kétszer alkohol és különböző partidrogok mámorában tántorgott a New York-i éjszakákban, és veszélybe sodorta magát. Egyszer-kétszer még prostituáltakkal is összekeveredett, noha ezt én csak később tudtam már meg. Nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, teljesen megváltozott, így végül arra a döntésre jutottam, hogy szakítok vele.

4 hónapja nem voltunk együtt, de még mindig fájdalmasan érintett, hogyha megláttam valahol a képét, vagy egy cikket róla, vagy éppenséggel a legrosszabb az volt, amikor válratlanul felbukkant olyan partikon, amiken én is ott voltam. Egyáltalán nem volt szép az elválásunk, többnyire kiabáltunk egymással és faragatlanságokat vágtunk a másikhoz – de a sajtónak persze nem mondhattuk ezt el, nekik azt mondtuk, hogy még mindig legjobb barátok vagyunk, hiszen ilyenkor ezt kell tenni.

Most itt ültem, az egyik legfontosabb órám kellős közepén, és olvastam a cikket, amelyben arról írtak, hogy Josh, hogy megünnepelje a kijövetelét a Beverly Hills-i rehabról, elment nyaralni Balira, két hétre. Miattam érdekes módon sosem ment el rehabra, pedig nem egyszer kértem rá. De ami a legrosszabb volt: nem egyedül ment nyaralni, hanem Meaghan Tyler társaságában.

Meaghan Tyler valamilyen szinten az amerikai megfelelőm volt. Ő volt a tipikus _szomszéd lány_ megtestesítője, a maga 170 körüli magasságával, ezüstszőke, hosszú hajával, levendulakék szemével és babaarcával. Ezzel szemben én 178 vagyok, aranyszőke hajjal, jádezöld szemmel és kiugró arccsontokkal, mely miatt valamilyen szinten az angol szépség megtestesítőjének tartanak. Hát, az újságok mondják, nem én.

De itt nem ez volt a lényeg, hanem a tény, hogy utáltuk egymást Meaghannel, amióta csak ismertük egymást – hiszen szép, nem szép, versenytársak voltunk. Pedig gyerekkorunk óta ismertük egymást: együtt jártunk előkelő benntlakásos iskolákba, lovas nyáritáborokba, és együtt tanultuk meg az előkelőség csínját-bínját. Hasonló beállítottságunk miatt ugyanazokra a partikra, díjátadókra és jótékonysági eseményekre hívtak meg minket, és a modellkedést is mindketten űztük hobbiból, így a különböző kifutói lehetőségekben is gyilkos harcot folytattunk. Magasságom miatt általában engem preferáltak, míg őt legtöbbször magazinokban pózolásra kérték fel. De amiért a kifutóról kitúrtam, amiatt eléggé sokszor bosszúhadjáratot indított ellenem, amelyek sezrencsére nagyon kevésszer értek célba.

És Josh most vele ment nyaralni. Ráadásul Balira, ahol először voltunk kettesben. Szerintem érthető, hogy kiakadtam.

- Ms. Washington… óhajtana válaszolni a kérdésemre? – topogott Mr. Fitzpatrick türelmetlenül.

- Mi is volt a kérdés, uram? – néztem rá lebénulva, és éreztem, hogy talpamig elvörösödök.

- Kérem, ha nem akar figyelni és részt venni az órán, legyen szíves kifáradni a teremből! – szólt rám végül ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon.

Összeszedtem a holmimat, amit szétpakoltam az óra folyamán, és az egész kupacot besöpörtem dizájnertáskámba. Nagy levegőt vettelm és felálltam helyemről. Mivel az előadó kellős közepén ültem, ezért még vagy 20 embert fel kellett állítanom, mire egyáltalán a lépcsőhöz értem. Miután odajutottam, következett egy kellemes „szégyenmenet" (=Walk of shame), ahol reméltem, hogy nem fogok átesni a saját lábamon lefelé menet.

Mielőtt kiléptem a teremből még egy sanda pillantást intéztem a nálam kb. 15 évvel idősebb tanár felé, aki éppen a jelenléti ívről húzta le nevemet. Nem kedvelt, de egyszerűen nem tudtam, hogy mit tettem azért, hogy így legyen. Rendesen jártam az óráira, készültem rájuk, jelentkeztem, aktív résztvevő voltam, igyekeztem, hogy normális diák legyek, de egyszerűen nem tudtam, mi volt az, ami miatt ilyen ellenszenvesen kellett viselkednie. Mindig rendes voltam, kedves voltam, ott voltam, vagy ha el kellett mennem (amiről intézkedtem, hogy nagyon ritkán essen meg), hoztam igazolást róla. De neki még ez se volt elég.

- És nincs egy barátom se, akit felhívhatnék. – sóhajtottam.

Mert nem is volt senki legjobb barátnőm, aki Londonban élt volna, noha sok ismerősöm volt. De mivel elszigetelten, magániskolákban töltöttem gyerekkoromat, illetve középiskolai éveimet, ott csak a világ minden tájáról érkező, politikus szülők gyermekeivel tudam barátkozni, akik nem errefelé éltek. Az egyetemen pedig már nem tudtam új barátokat szerezni, mivel már mindenki csak a világhíres Nicole Washingtont ismerte, és vagy szeretett volna egy szeletet a sajtó hasábjaiból, vagy pedig tiszta szívéből utált engem, minden ok nélkül.

Kitúrtam telefonomat táskámból, és felmentem twitterre, hogy egy valakinek leírjam bánatomat. És hát kinek másnak, mint a nagyvilágnak?

„Kiraktak VEM-ről. Nektek milyen napotok van, drágáim? "

Öt perc se telt bele és már több ezer visszajelzésem volt a közel félmillió követőm által.

Eközben kisétáltam már a suli területéről, és éppen a főbejárat lépcsőjén baktattam lefelé, amikor is eleredt az eső, de mintha dézsából öntötték volna. Morcosan kitúrtam táskámból esernyőmet, és felhúztam, de pár pillanattal később a szél kicsavarta kezemből védelmemet, és darabokra törte a járdán. Felpillantottam a város felett haragosan kavargó felhőkre.

- Most komolyan? – morogtam, és kivettem egy magazint a táskámból, amit fejem fölé tartottam, noha már hajam teljesen elázott és kabátom is.

Végigsétáltam a suli mellett, majd folytattam tovább az utamat a Park Road irányába, ahol reményeim szerint foghattam egy taxit. Nem volt kedvem sétálni ilyen időben, és a tömegközlekedések is teljesen tömve voltak, ahogyan figyeltem a mellettünk elhaladó buszokat. Egész úton csak Josh és Meaghan jártak a fejemben, és hogy mennyire összeesküdtek ellenem, mert gondolom nem véletlen volt ez az egész.

Elértem a Park Road-Baker Street kereszteződésbe, és megnyomtam a gyalogátkelőhely kihelyezett gombját, amivel jelezhettem, hogy át kívánok kelni. Vártam még pár percet, és éreztem, hogy már nadrágom szára is teljesen átnedvesedett és jéghidegen tapadt lábaimra. Végre elfogyott a forgalom, és zöldre váltott a gyalogosok lámpája, így csak elindultam át a négy sávon, és már alig vártam, hogy otthon legyek, és igyak egy jó teát.

Már az utca felén átkeltem, amikor balomról fémes csikorgás hallottam, és láttam, ahogyan egy xenon fényszóró egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban közeledik felém, lassítás nélkül. Megdermedtem. Tudtam, hogy ott abban a pillanatban meg fogok halni. Oké, rossz napom volt, de nem kellett neki egy ilyen végső lezárás. Csak figyeltem, ahogyan a fekete szedán egyre közelebb érkezik, végül behunytam a szemem, és vártam az elkerülhetetlent.

De az nem jött.

Helyette, amikor kinyitottam a szememet, a járdán feküdtem már, miközben az eső elállt. Ijedten feltoltam magam ülésbe, és körbe pillantottam. Most már emberek tucatjai járkáltak oda-vissza az utcán, és néhányan furán néztek rám, hogy miért ülök az aszfalton.

- Gyere, hagy segítsek. – lépett oda mellém egy férfi, barna csíkos öltönyben és tornacipőben. Kezét felém nyújtotta.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam illedelmesen, miközben felhúzott állásba.

- Ez azt hiszem a tiéd. – nyújtotta át táskámat, ami még mindig csurom vizes volt az elmúlt esőtől.

- Valóban. – biccentettem, és elvettem tőle kiegészítőmet.

- Legközelebb vigyázz magadra, kár lenne érted. – mondta még a férfi, majd hátat fordított és elindult.

- Várjon! – siettem utána, és megfogtam vállát. – Szóval igaz volt? Tényleg majdnem elütöttek?

- Igen. – válaszolta készségesen a férfi, de nem lassította lépteit.

- Maga mentett meg?

- Igen.

- Hogyan? – álltam elé, hogy megállítsam.

- Van egy időgépem. – vigyorgott rám.

- Na igen, persze... – legyintettem. Nem voltam túl vicces kedvemben. – De most komolyan.

- De most komolyan gyere és nézd meg. – karolt át, és elkezdett kormányozni.

Még sétáltunk pár sarkot, majd utána bevezetett egy sikátorba. Kicsit megijedtem, mert nem tudtam, hogy esetleg nem egy őrült rajongóm-e, aki meg akar erőszakolni és aztán megölni. A sikátor végén megpillantottam egy kék rendőrségi telefonfülkét. Felvontam szemöldökömet, mert ilyet már nem láttam nagyon régóta, konkrétan azóta nem, amióta 5.-es koromban elmentünk a múzeumba, ahol ki volt egy ilyen állítva.

- Ő itt a TARDIS. – mosolygott a férfi, a fülkére mutatva.

- Hogy tessék? – néztem rá meghökkenve, és a tekintetemet visszavezéreltem a fülkére.

- Vele utazok az időben és térben. – válaszolta készségesen.

- Valóban? – vontam fel szemöldököm, és éreztem, hgy hangom szkepticizmustól csöpög.

- Gyere, megmutatom! – belökte a fülke ajtaját, és egyáltalán nem az fogadott, amit vártam.

A belseje sokkal nagyobb volt! Az egésznek a közepén egy vezérlőpult állt, amelyhez rácsos fém padló vezetett, és körülötte korláttal volt elkerítve. Állt ott a pultnál egy kényelmesnek tűnő bézs színű bőr ülés is, amelyre mire észbe kaptam, a férfi már le is ült.

Volt valami nagyon ismerős benne, de nem tudtam, hol láthattam már. Csak beljebb lépdeltem pár métert, és onnan figyeltem a férfit, ahogyan hanyagul feldobja lábát a pultra, kezeit széttárja, és fejét hátrahajtja az ülés támláján.

- Ismerhetem valahonnan? – kérdeztem meg végül kicsit félve.

- Tavaly májusban már találkoztunk. – válaszolta, miközben jobb kezével a levegőben hadonászott.

- Jézusom! – itt leesett. – Maga az a holdkóros, aki betört hozzánk!

Hátat fordítottam, és odarohantam a csukott ajtóhoz. Feltéptem, és már kiléptem volna, amikor is megpillantottam, hogy az űr sötét jéghidegsége terül el alattunk. Sikítani akartam, de nem volt elég erőm, hogy nagy levegőt vegyek, illetve rájötem, hogy az űrben senki se hallana meg.

- Ez... az... ott... kint... tényleg...? – kezdte el dadogni ijedten.

- Igen, az a világűr. – sétált oda hozzám a férfi, és becsukta az ajtót, majd bereteszelte.

- Mit akar velem csinálni? – néztem rá nagy szemekkel. Éreztem, hogy a félelemtől megtáltosult adrenalin-felhőm kezd elillanni.

- Egy lehetőséget kínálok, amit elfogadhatsz, de vissza is utasíthatsz. – válaszolta, és elvezetett vállamnál fogva az üléshez. Lenyomott rá.

- Milyen lehetőséget? – pillantottam fel rá.

- Legyél a társam, és utazzunk együtt térben és időben. Nagyon klassz, sok jó kalandom van már így. Meglátogatnánk régmúlt korokat, vagy éppen újakat, esetlegesen más civilizációkat. – ecsetelte nagy beleéléssel.

- És ez meddig tartana?

- Ameddig szeretnéd. Én nem korlátozlak téged. – ült le mellém.

Elgondolkodtam. Annyira őszintének tűnt ez az ember, hogy szerettem volna hinni neki. Mitöbb, hittem is. Lepillantottam az ülemben összekulcsolt kezeimre, és alsó ajkamat harapdálva gondolkodtam. Jó lett volna otthagyni ez az egész maszlagot, amiben benne voltam, és főleg elfelejteni Josh-t, de féltem is, hogy ez milyen hatással lesz a családomra, a szüleimre, az ismerőseimre. Elhúztam számat, és körbe pillantottam a teremben. Annyira sötét és kívánatos volt az egész. Szerettem volna a részévé válni már a tudatalattimban is.

- És mi lesz a családommal? – néztem végül a férfira.

- Ha abba szeretnéd hagyni, akkor csak meg kell mondanod, és visszahozlak ma délutánra, mintha sose mentél volna el. – válaszolta kedvesen. Látszott szemében, hogy mennyire magányos, mennyire egyedül van, mennyire szüksége van valakire, akiben bízhat, aki vele van.

- Oké. – bólintottam.

- Akkor döntöttél? – kérdezte türelmesen. – Ha nem, szívesen adok még gondolkodási időt.

- Most mondtam, hogy oké. – vontam meg vállam. – Szeretnék magával menni.

Láttam rajta, hogy próbálta leküzdeni az érzést, de azonnal boldog mosoly terült szét szabályos, helyes arcán. Beletúrt hajába, és odafordult a pulthoz, hogy elkezdjen rajta pötyögni és karokat húzogatni.

- Egyébként... – szólaltam meg csendesen.

- Igen? – rám pillantott válla fölött.

- Mi a neve? – tettem fel a kérdést, amit már az elején kellett volna. – úgy értem, ha együtt utazunk, akkor jó lenne tudni.

- A Doktor. – felelte eyszerűen.

- Doktor mi? – vontam össze szemöldökeimet.

- Csak a Doktor. Majd elmondom, miért.

- Hát rendben, _Doktor_. Én Nicole Caroline Washington vagyok. – mondtam végül.

Felállt a helyéről, és odaállt elém. Kinyújtotta kezét. Meglepett ez a mozdulatsor, és reflexből én is odanyújtottam kezemet neki. Megszorította és megrázta.

- Örülök, hogy megismertelek, Nicole.

- Napjainkban –

Arra ébredtem, hogy kiráz a hideg. Kinyitottam fél szememet, és a félhomályban fürdő londoni szobámban találtam magam. Mellettem nem messze a takaró ritmikusan emelkedett és süllyedt, ebből jöttem rá, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Óvatosan felemeltem fejemet, hogy lássam ki fekszik mellettem, és közelebb húzódtam. A Doktor volt az. Lesimítottam össze-vissza álló haját, és ujjaimat lassan, és pehelykönnyen végigfuttattam arcán.

Megborzongott, és kinyitotta szemeit. Elanyátlanodva pillantott rám.

- Szia... – suttogtam halkan, mosolyogva.

- Szia... – válaszolta, és elmosolyodott ő is.

- Emlékszel, hogy találkoztunk? – kérdeztem kedvesen, és közelebb bújtam hozzá. Arcunk között alig volt pár centiméter.

- Megmentettelek attól, hogy elüssenek. – válaszolta természetesen, mintha minden nap ez lenne a gondolataiban. Talán ez is volt.

- Tudod... erről álmodtam. Vagyis... újra átéltem a jelenetet, és... – elhallgattam.

- Igen? – feltolta magát, így lepillantott rám, ahogy ott feküdtem párnámon.

- Sosem köszöntem meg, hogy megmentettél. – mondtam ki végül. – Csak... csak természetesen elfogadtam és ennyi. – megvontam vállam.

- Megköszönted te azt, csak nem szavakkal, hanem tettekkel. – lehajolt, hogy megcsókoljon.

Annyira természetellenesnek hatott, hogy a Doktor feküdt mellettem az ágyban, Sherlock helyett. Olyan régen voltunk már így utoljára, és annyi minden megváltozott azóta. Én is, ő is. Veszélybe kerültem, és emiatt elhagyott. Arra nem számított, hogy találkozom valaki mással, akivel boldog leszek, de találkoztam, és... és emiatt visszajött. Furcsa volt ez az egész.

- Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezte, és megsimította arcomat.

- Hány óra van? – tértem ki a válaszadás elől.

- Mit szeretnél? Mennyi legyen? – elvigyorodott pajkosan.

- Szóval ez a TARDIS-beli hálószobám. – vontam konklúziót válaszából.

- Igen. A TARDISon vagyunk. – bólintott, és visszadőlt mellém a párnájára. – És a tér és idő kavalkádjában lebegünk.

- Neked nem kapitánykodnod kéne a hajódat? – csíptem meg kulcscsontjánál meztelen bőrét.

- Hé! – ellökte a kezemet, és rám hengeredett, lefogva karjaimat. – Van robotpilótánk.

- Tényleg? Mióta? – kötekedtem, miközben felhúztam orromat.

- Amióta vannak fontosabb dolgaim is, mint hogy őrködjek a vezérlő mellett. – vigyorodott el újra.

- Mint például? – vontam fel szemöldökömet elégedetten.

- Ez! – és adott egy puszit jobb arccsontomra. – Vagy ez! – és most bal arccsontomra.

- Igen? És még? – kinyújtottam nyelvemet.

- Ez... – közelebb hajolt lassan, és hosszan megcsókolt. Én csak karjaimat nyaka köré kulcsoltam.

- Hm... ez valóban fontosabbnak tűnik, mint a monitorokat figyelni és karokat húzogatni. – vigyorogtam elégedetten.

A Doktor visszaereszkedett mellém a párnájára, és maga felé fordított. Szorsan magához húzott, és derekamat és csípőmet simogatta pólóm alatt.

- Doktor... – szaladt ki a számon.

- Igen? – kérdezte mosolyogva, és adott egy puszit homlokomra.

- Ha... ha nem lenne a _verseny_... akkor is ezt csinálnánk? – néztem rá, és elhúzódtam tőle kicsit.

- Nem. Akkor valószínűleg nem csinálnánk semmit, mert _vele_ lennél. – vonta meg vállát, és kezei lehullottak rólam. A hátára fordult.

- Jajj... nem... ezt most nem azért... – feltoltam magam, és közelebb evickéltem hozzá. Megtámasztotta kezét mellkasomon, és nem engedett közelebb mennem hozzá.

- Mit nem azért? – kérdezte fáradtan.

- Ezt most nem azért mondtam, hogy megsértődj, és elrontsam a hangulatot, csak...

- Csak?

- Csak szeretném tudni, hogy milyen lenne ez az egész, ha nem lenne _egy másik_. És ne aggódj, ezt tőle is meg fogom kérdezni. – vontam meg vállam.

- Ha nem lenne egy másik, akkor nem lennénk itt. – felült, és a takaró az ölébe hullott. – Mivel szerintem emlékszel, miért vittelek vissza, ezért érthető, hogyha nem keveredtél volna eszeveszett bajba, akkor nem láttál volna soha többet.

- De te visszajöttél. Miért? – felültem én is, és karba tett kézzel vártam válaszát.

Sóhajtott.

- Veszélyben voltál _vele_. – nem akarta kimondani a nevét. Ezt nevetségesnek tartottam.

- Attól félsz, hogyha kimondod a nevét, akkor megjelenik? – kérdeztem gúnyosan.

- Nem, csak neki semmi keresnivalója sincs a TARDIS-on. – ledobta magáról a takarót, és lábát lelendítette a padlóra. Elnyúlt a nem messze ledobott szürke pólójáért és belebújta.

- És most lelépsz. – forgattam szememet. – Jellemző.

- Nem. – mondta, de még mindig háttal volt nekem. – Az a jellemző, hogy elrontasz minden jó pillanatot, mert félsz boldog lenni.

Felállt az ágy széléről, és elindult az ajtó felé. Nem pillantott rám. Én pedig csak figyeltem, ahogyan a természetellenes szürke póló-fekete boxer szerelésében elsétál.

Hagytam neki egy fél órányi lehiggadási időt, és addig én is rendbe tettem magamat. A zuhany alatt próbáltam valami épkézláb dolgott összeszedni, hogy mégis mit mondjak neki, de nem teljesen tudtam összeszedni a gondolataimat. Szerettem volna nem gondolni az úgy nevezett másikra, de nem tudtam. És akaratlanul is összehasonlítottam őket már nem először. Sherlock biztosan máshogy kezelte volna ezt az egész beszélgetést. Ő érzéketlen és gúnyos lett volna. Nem lépett volna le addig, amíg vissza nem sérteget. Az ő természete már csak ilyen volt, és sajnos én is hozzáidomultam az elmúlt év során.

- Hé, ne haragudj. – sétáltam ki a Doktorhoz, aki már ott ült a pultnál, szokásos hanyag pózában.

- Nem haragszom, ne aggódj. – vonta meg vállát.

- Ennek most itt rólad és rólam kell szólnia, nem valaki másról. – leültem mellé, és megfogtam kezét.

- Igen, igazad van. – biccentett. Elfordította tekintetét. – De abban is, hogy nem ezt csinálnánk most, ha normális lenne a helyzet. Valószínűleg egy dzsungelben, vagy pusztán vagy valami más őrült helyen üldöznénk néhány lényt, és közben mindenféle meggondolatlan veszélynek tennénk ki magunkat. – megvonta a vállát.

- Akkor miért nem megyünk? – mosolyodtam el.

- Mert már ott is vagyunk. – válaszolta könnyedén.

Felugrottam a pulttól, és odafutottam az ajtóhoz. Kivágtam, és kiléptem.

Ezer közül is felismertem volna a helyet, ahol voltunk. Már nem egyszer jártam itt. Pearl Harbor. De nem a megszokott emlékművekkel volt tele, hanem hajókkal, és menetelő katonákkal és mindenféle fegyverekkel, amelyek kisérteties megvilágításban részesítették a jövőben oly csendes trópusi emlékhelyet.

- Mivel állunk szemben? – kérdeztem a Doktorra pillantva vállam fölött. Ő már ott állt mögöttem.

- Nem tudom. Ezt kell kiderítenünk. – megvonta a vállát, és kisétált mellettem a borús délutánba.

Mindig is csodáltam, hogy miért is tudunk olyan könnyen elvegyülni az emberek között, miért nem látják azt, hogy mi teljesen mások vagyunk, mint ők, modernebbek, élesebbek, színesebbek, és ez most se volt másképp. Az emberek között szlalomozva siettem a Doktor után, aki csak vidáman sétálgatott a kiállított piacon, ahol különböző trópusi gyümölcsöket és egyéb finomságokat árultak. Megállt egy pult mellett, és elkezdte nézegetni a tulajdonos öreg hölgy portékáit. Gyönyörű kagylóból készült ékszerek voltak kirakosgatva, amelyeken látszott, hogy nem 5 percig dolgoztak. Odasétáltam a Doktor mellé, és én is megnézegettem az ékszereket. Nagyon szépek voltak, és értékesnek látszottak.

- Ez a karkötő mennyibe kerül? – emelt fel egy csecsebecsét a férfi.

- Ha ennek a szép hölgynek választja, akkor ingyen van. – mosolygott a néni.

- Neki lesz. – vigyorodott el a Doktor.

Sípcsonton rúgtam.

- De nem szeretnénk ingyen elvinni. – vettem át a szót.

- Jajj, kedveském... – mosolygott a néni. – Nekem már nincs szükségem semmire sem ezentúl.

- Hogy érti ezt? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel. Túl nagy beletörődés volt a hangjában.

- Ma délután mind meghalunk. – tárta szét karjait ünnepélyes mozdulattal.

- Ne hallgassanak rá! Vén bolond! – állt meg mellettünk egy férfi, és undorral nézett az asszonyra. – Azt hiszi, hogy a jövőbe lát.

- Nem én, hanem... – és itt elhallgatott.

- Nem tudnánk esetleg még is csak tenni valamit magáért? – kérdeztem, elhessentve a rosszindulatú betolakodót.

- Szeretnék elköszönni a fiamtól. – szegezte tekintetét az asztalra, ahol egy zsebkendőt gyűrögetett kezeivel.

- Vegye elintézettnek. – mosolyogtam rá. – Hol találjuk a fiát?

Válaszul csak elmutatott a piac túlvégére, ahol a katonai kikötőbe volt bejárás. A Doktorra pillantottam, ő pedig csak bólintott. Ezek szerint a fiú katona volt. Az állomásra nehezebb lesz bejutni, való igaz.

- Még annyit megkérdezhetek... – lehalkítottam a hangomat – Hogy milyen nap van?

- December 7. – válaszolta a néni.

- Milyen év?

- 1941... – felelte, de eléggé furán nézett rám.

- És a fia neve?

- Hirushomo Matsuki. – mondta ki szerettel övezve a nevet. – Köszönöm.

A Doktorra pillantottam. Ő csak kicsit félre fordította a fejét, majd nagyon lassan vissza. Megfogtam a kezét, és elkezdtem magam után húzni a haditengerészt bázisa felé, ott is a kapu irányába.

- El kell innen mennünk. A japánok lebombázzák az egész helyet! – sziszegte a Doktor, miközben elhaladtunk egy rakás ember mellett.

- Nem. Segítenünk kell a hölgynek, hogy találkozzon a fiával, mielőtt meghalnak mind a ketten. – morogtam, miközben csak egyre törtettünk a kapu irányába.

- És még is hogy akarsz bejutni? – állt meg a Doktor, és nem tudtam tovább húzni.

- Én vagyok az angol külügyminiszter lánya... hahó! – integettem neki, mint egy fogyatékosnak.

- Igen, idestova 70 év múlva.

- És? Attól még tudom, hogyan kell ezekkel beszélni. – vontam meg vállam, és odasétáltam a kapuban álló őrökhöz.

Azok csak meghökkenten bámultak rám, de utána perverz elégedettség szökött arcukra. Felvontam szemöldököm, és odamentem a diszkrétebbnek tűnőnek. Megálltam előtte és nagy levegőt vettem, miközben összeraktam a fejemben, hogy mit fogok mondani.

- Üdvözlet! – kezdtem bele. _Üdvözlet? Hogy mondhattam ilyen hülyeséget, te jó isten!_ – Nicole Caroline Washington vagyok, az angol külügyminiszter lánya. Szeretnék a bázis parancsnokával találkozni!

Mindkét férfi elmosolyodott, és én is kifacsartam magamból egy kényszeredett vigyort. Vállam fölött a tőlünk pár méterre álló Doktorra pillantottam, aki csak rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.

- Hölgyem, kérem fáradjon haza. – mondta a férfi. – Nincs magának itt semmi keresnivalója.

- Nem érti... információkat tudok a délutáni bombázásokkal kapcsolatban, és szeretnék találkozni Hirushomo Matsukival... – hadartam el.

A bomázás szóra mindkettejüknek vészjóslóan kinyílt a szeme és a következő pillanatban már a kapunak is voltam nyomva, arccal előre, és bilincselték a kezeimet. Visszapillantottam ijedten a Doktorra. Ő már nem állt ott. Kinyitották a kaput, és belöktek rajta, miközben a magasabbik kapuőr elvezetett, át a támaszponton. A katonák, akik kint voltak, mind csak engem néztek, és láttam, hogy jó lesz, ha cellába csuknak, mert nem élném túl ha nem.

- Kapitány! Kémet fogtunk a kapuknál! – löktek be az egyik nagyobb méregzöld színű sátorba.

- Nocsak... nocsak... – állt oda elém egy férfi, akiről lerítt az amerikaiasága.

- Üdvözlöm uram! Nicole Caroline Washington vagyok, az angol külügyminiszter lánya. – biccentettem felé.

- Azt nagyon kétlem... – válaszolta a férfi elégedetten. – Mivel a külügyminiszternek fia van.

Ezt benéztem.

- Lányát mondtam? Úgy értettem, unokahúga! – vigyorodtam el.

- Egyre életképtelenebb kémeket küldenek az ellenséges frontokról. – fordult egy másik férfihez a kapitány. – Ennyire lemészároltuk volna az összes jó emberüket? – gúnyosan nevetett.

- Öööm... esetleg... mi lenne, ha elfelejtenénk ezt az egészet, és...? – kezdtem bele, de arcom után kapott, és erősen megszorította állkapcsomat.

- Vezessétek a külügyminiszter kislányát a külön politikus leszármazottaknak fenntartott lakosztályba. – vihogott a férfi, majd elengedte arcomat.

Valaki megragadta bilincselt karomat, és elindultunk kifelé a sátorból. Átvezettek egy nyitott udvaron, illetve sok más sátrak között, és végül elérkeztünk egy téglákkal kirakott épülethez. Ott bevezettek, és átvittek két-három folyosón, majd utána le egy lépcsőn. Beléptünk egy ajtón, és rácsokkal elválasztott cellák álltak odalent. Elvezettek a cellasor legvégéig, és a legutolsóba belöktek, majd bereteszelték utánam az ajtót. Leültem a szoba végében lévő padra, és csak körbe pillantottam a különböző cellákba. Katonai ruhákba öltözött, kiéheztetett embereket láttam, akik inkább meghaltak volna már, minthogy itt tengődjenek. A mellettem lévő cellában a férfi csak feküdt a padon összegömbölyödve és láttam, hogy a hátán véres csapások nyoma volt. Valószínűleg megkínozták. Egész testében remegett.

- Uram! Minden rendben? – kérdeztem, és odasétáltam a rácsokhoz.

Nem válaszolt, csak remegett a továbbiakban is.

- Uram! Szüksége van segítségre? – intéztem hozzá szavaimat újra.

Még mindig nem válaszolt, de elkezdett halkan nyüszíteni.

- Valaki! Segítség! – kiabáltam a cella bejáratához rohanva. – Ez a férfi rosszul van!

Visszafordultam a remegő alak irányába, de már nem volt háttal, és nem is remegett. Láttam arcát, amelytől elfutott a borzongás. Fél arcáról a hús teljesen le volt jőve és jól látszott az alatta elterülő fém koponya. Kezeimet számhoz kaptam, és éreztem, hogy a bilincs belevág húsomba.

- Mi maga? – kérdeztem remegő hanggal, noha tudtam már.

- A Doktor kis segédje. – hangzott a géphangú válasz.

- Nem, maga nem az! – sziszegtem rá.

- Nem, én nem. De maga igen. – felelte.

- Hogy kategorizálná magát? – morogtam rá. – Mi maga?

- Hiszen ismerjük egymást. – gépiesen közelebb lépett a rácshoz, és megfogta. Elkezdte szétfeszíteni őket.

Elhúzódtam háttal a falnak, és közben imádkoztam, hogy a Doktor minél hamarabb megjelenjen és megmentsen. Feljegyeztem magamban halkan, hogy legközelebb ne csináljak akkora hülyeséget, mint amit most tettem. Nem hiányzott senkinek se, hogy egy kiborggal összezárva haljak meg a 2. világháború idején.

De nem ő volt a legnagyobb problémám, erre pár pillanattal később rájöttem. Pontosabban akkor, amikor az első bomba földet ért, és beleremegett az egész épület.


	11. Fogd be és ne engedj el!

Hulla fáradtan, piszkosan, izzadtan és sebesülten álldogáltam a 221B Baker Street előtt. Éreztem, hogy a jobb oldalamon vágott sebből lassan szivárog a vér, és átitatja ruháim anyagát, nehéz rezes illattal töltve meg a kora tavasz esti levegőjét. A sebet takaró kezemmel éreztem, hogy bőröm is ragacsos lesz már. Odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, és nehézkesen felemeltem kezemet, hogy bekopogtassak. A halk estében szinte fülsértő volt az erős kopogás. Vártam, de éreztem, hogy kezdem lassan elveszíteni az eszméletemet. Nekidőltem az ajtófélfának és csak füleltem, hogy jön-e valaki. Nem hallottam mást, csak a nehéz, ziháló légzésemet, illetve egy-egy autó kerekeinek a surrogását, ahogyan elmentek az utcán. Becsuktam szememet és forró arcomat nekinyomtam a hideg fának. Jól esett, hogy kicsit hűvösebb környezetben voltam.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő várakozás után végre kinyílt az ajtó, és Mrs. Hudson állt ott derűs arckifejezéssel. Dorgáló mosoly rajzolódott arcára, de ahogy végig pillantott rajtam, láttam, hogy kiszökik a vér az arcából, és kétségbeesett arckifejezés lesz úrrá rajta.

- Fiúk! Itt van Nicole! _Megsebesült_! – kiáltotta el magát a válla fölött, és pár pillanattal később Sherlock már fürge léptekkel rohant is le a lépcsőn.

Megállt az ajtóban és végigmért, arcára rögtön irdatlan düh képe rajzolódott ki.

- Szia, szívem… megjöttem. – nevettem gyengén, és a következő pillanatban elvesztettem egyensúlyomat. Szerencsére Sherlock elkapott, mielőtt még valami súlyosabb bajom történt volna.

- Te megsebesültél. – állapította meg.

- Köszönöm, Nyilvánvaló kapitány… - válaszoltam szarkasztikusan, és arcomat belefúrtam puha ingébe. Parfümje illata, amelyet tőlem kapott karácsonyra, rögtön átjárta orromat, és jóleső érzés töltött el.

- John! – hallottam még félálomban, ahogyan a férfi kiabál. – Nicole megsebesült!

- Nincs semmi baj… csak egy kis karcolás… - motyogtam, ahogyan észlelésem elkezdett tompulni, és agyamat sötét köd kezdte beborítani.

- Én megölöm azt a senkiházit! – sziszegte Sherlock, és éreztem halványan, hogy ölébe vesz, és elindul velem az emelet irányába.

Még magamnál voltam, amikor lefektetett a konyhaasztalra, és minden körülöttem lévő holmit lesöpört a földre. Hallottam, ahogyan idegesen sziszeg és morog, és végül elkezdték leszedni rólam ruháimat. Óvatosan kibújtatott bőrdzsekimből, míg John csak a sebet vizsgálta, illetve próbálta felmérni, hogy mennyire ragadt bele pólóm a vágásba. Eközben Sherlock lefejtette rólam pulóveremet, és végül pólómat is. A konyha egészét megtelítette vérem nehéz, rezes szaga, és a rosszullét kerülgetett még félálomban is. Már csak az hiányzott, hogy a saját hányásomba fulladjak bele, így megpróbáltam visszafogni öklendezésemet.

- Nem túl mély a seb, de hosszú. – mondta John szakszerűen.

- Kórházba kell vinni? – tette fel Sherlock érzéketlenül a kérdést.

- Nem, nem kell. – felelte az orvos, és éreztem, hogy jéghideg kezekkel tapogatja a seb körüli bőrfelületet.

- Össze kell varrni? – hallottam Sherlock hangját újra, tárgyilagosan. Tudta, hogy számomra a külcsín (szinte) minden, így tudni akarta, mennyire leszek kiakadva, ha meglátom majd, hogy fürdőruhamodellkedésből már nem fogok sokat keresni.

- Igen, de csak pár öltéssel. Maximum 15-20. – válaszolta John, és éreztem, hogy ellép mellőlem, táskájához.

- Hogy mennyi? – szisszentem fel erőtlenül. Ez a kijelentés visszatérített kábultamból. – Nem varrhattok össze, mint egy rongybabát! – valami ehhez hasonlót akartam mondani, de nyelvem összeakadt, és csak egy érthetetlen hörgés hagyta el torkomat.

- Van nálad nyugtató? – kérdezte Sherlock, és leszorította vállamat az asztalra.

- Szerintem olyan tompa, hogy semmi ilyesmire sincs szükség. – válaszolta John, és hallottam, hogy egy olló fémesen ciccen, ahogyan elvágta a varrózsinórt.

- Nicole, most nyugodtnak kell maradnod, és ne izegj-mozogj, világos? – szólt hozzám Sherlock határozottan, miközben még mindig az asztalhoz nyomott.

Halványan bólintottam.

A következő pillanatban éreztem, ahogyan a tű erősen a húsomba vágódik, és legszívesebben torkom szakadtából kiabáltam volna. _Még hogy olyan tompa, hogy semmi nyugtatóra nincs szükség?_ Egész testemben elkezdtem remegni, és olyan érzésem volt, mintha fémes szikrákkal szurkáltak volna minden irányból.

- John… lehet, hogy nem ártana az a nyugtató. – hallottam meg fájdalmaim kínkeservei között Sherlock hangját. – Elég erősen folyik a könnye, és nem hiszem, hogy az örömtől.

Semmi válasz, de pár pillanat múlva oldalamba egy újabb szúrás érkezett, amiből jóleső könnyedség és bágyadtság áradt szét egész testemre. Kinyitottam szememet, és Sherlock szupernova-színű szemeibe bámultam kábultan. Megsimította gyengéden arcomat, és egy halvány puszit adott homlokomra.

- Tüzel a homloka. Lehet, hogy vérmérgezése van. – nézett Johnra türelmetlenül.

- Nincs. A seb tiszta volt. Mintha csak egy orvosi szikével vágták volna fel. – vonta meg vállát a férfi, és tovább ügyködött derekamnál.

- Lehet, hogy ellopták a máját. Megvizsgáltad?

- Sherlock! – csapott az asztalra mellettem ingerülten a férfi. – Ebben a házban én vagyok az orvos tudtommal. És ha azt mondom, hogy nem mély a vágás, akkor komolyan is gondolom. Ergo egy szervét se szedték ki!

- Ne nevess! Csak aggódom miattad. – pillantott rám vissza Sherlock, és nem is értettem, mire gondolt. Aztán halványan eljutott tudatomig, hogy mosolygok.

- Szerintem olyan kába, hogy nem fogja fel, mit mondasz neki. – hallottam John hangját. A varrása már csak úgy érződött, mintha egy ággal böködnék kicsit az oldalamat. Már nem fájt.

Pár percig még ott feküdtem, Sherlock fogta a vállamat, John pedig ügyködött. Mrs. Hudson se szeretett volna kimaradni a buliból, így amíg a többiek foglalatoskodtak, ő csak hideg vizes borogatást hozott a homlokomra, és rendszeresen cserélgette.

- Segíts felültetni, amíg bekötözöm a sebet. – mondta végül John, és a következő pillanatban Sherlock gyengéden már fel is támogatott az asztalról, és tartotta hátrafelé hanyatló fejemet, hogy ne legyen kitekeredve.

Régen, sőt talán még sosem éreztem magam ennyire nyomorultnak, tehetetlennek, és szégyenteljesnek. Ez csak egy kis vágás volt, még is úgy éreztem magam, mintha lebénultam volna. Mint amikor valami szerencsétlen családtagnak kell a nyaktól lefelé bénult emberkét fürdetnie, mert az teljesen tehetetlen.

Éreztem, hogy Sherlock testét szétfeszíti a düh, a harag és az aggodalom egyvelege. Alig hallhatóan, mormogva szidta a Doktort, aki szerinte ezt az egészet okozta nekem. De ha tudta volna, hogy egyáltalán nem. Vagy is nagyon kis részben. De én nem szóltam a Doktornak, hogy nem vagyok jól, hanem elsunnyogtam a Hyde Parktól a házig, kitudja milyen hosszú vércsíkot hagyva magam után. Remélem, nem fogja valaki a rendőrséget hívni miattam. Bár amennyire az embereket ismertem Londonban, még arra se hívják ki a rendőrséget, ha konkrétan látják, hogy valaki pisztolyt fog egy ártatlanra. A társadalom már csak ilyen torzzá vált az elmúlt évtizedek, évszázadok során.

Mire ez a gondolatmenet végigért álomporos fejemben, már éreztem, hogy derekam erőteljesen és szorosan be van bugyolálva egy nagy adag gézbe. Sherlock felvett óvatosan ölébe, és elkezdett velem a szobájába menni. Fejem ide-oda rázkódott és csapódott miközben sétált a folyosón, akármennyire is próbált minél kevésbé hirtelen mozdulatokat tenni.

Szobájában lefektetett az ágyára, és nagyon óvatosan elkezdte levenni farmeremet, amely a sártól és a kosztól már teljesen megkeményedett, és önálló életre kelt. A cipzáram teljesen beállt, és addig feszegette, amíg letörte a húzókáját. Hatalmasat fújtatott, kihúzta fiókját, és kivette belőle ollóját. Pár pillanattal később nadrágomat már le is vágta rólam, és kihúzta alólam. Láttam még, hogy kivág a szárából egy kis darabot, a többit pedig félredobta, az ollót pedig visszarakta a fiókba. Elviszi majd megvizsgálni, hogy hol jártunk, ezt tudtam.

Óvatosan rám húzta takaróját, és finoman eligazgatta rajtam. Leült mellém, és megfogta kezemet, de pár pillanattal később elengedte. Én már nagyon fáradt és nyűgös voltam, és éreztem, hogy tudatom lassan átkúszik az ébrenlét és álom határán.

- Egyszer találkozzak azzal a rohadékkal, és soha többé nem fog az időben utazni. – morogta fogait összeszorítva, és finoman simogatta arcomat.

Nagyon kívántam, hogy bárcsak tudnék beszélni, és elmondhatnám, hogy nem a Doktor tehet róla, hogy ez egyedül csak az én hibám volt. Azért történt ez az egész, mert már annyira hiányzott, annyira látni akartam őt. Mert figyelmetlen és szórakozott voltam olyan pillanatokban, amikor nem kellett volna. És mert makacs és önző voltam. Megsebesültem, nem éreztem, nem akartam érezni, és ahelyett, hogy a Doktor segített volna, most itt feküdtem, és Sherlock éppen egy jól megfontolt gyilkosságot tervezett.

- Azért nagyon érdekel, hol jártatok. Szóval ki is derítem, amint elalszol. – ecsetelte tovább. – Bár ha a sárból és a koszból jól szűrtem le, akkor eléggé agyagos területen voltatok. Láttam itt-ott fűszálakat is rád ragadva, tehát valószínűleg vidéken, és puskapor szagát is érzem. Hogy vihetett el téged egy _háborús övezetbe_? Teljesen elment az esze? És te neked még komolyan gondolkodnod kell, hogy kit válassz. Bár remélem, hogy ez után az eset után már nem.

Becsuktam a szememet. Nem akartam tovább hallgatni. Azt akartam, hogy elmenjen innen és hagyjon nyugodtan gondolkodni, és aludni. A legnehezebb az volt, hogy nem tudtam elmondani neki az igazat. Mert egyszerűen nem nyílt ki a szám. Csak lassan, megfontoltan vettem a levegőt, és hallottam, hogy ő is ellazul. Tudta, hogy nem alszom még, ahhoz túl jó megfigyelő volt. De legalább a száját befogta.

- Sherlock… nyugalomra van szüksége. Hagyd békén. – nyitott be John a szobába.

- Én csak beszélgetek vele. – válaszolta a férfi.

- Ő nem tud beszélni veled, nem tudom, feltűnt-e. Az se biztos, hogy felfogja, amit mondasz neki.

Oké, tudtam, hogy Johnnak baja van velem, de nem kellett volna ilyen élesen ledegradálnia egy fogyatékos bénának.

- Mennyi idő, amíg helyre jön?

- Nem tudom. Több hét, akár egy hónap is. Elég sok vért vesztett, és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy a vágás nem talált el létfontosságú szervet. – válaszolta az orvos, és hallottam, hogy lábával türelmetlenül topog.

- Milyen jó, hogy egész héten, amíg itt lesz, lábadozni fog. – ejtette el a bosszús megjegyzést Sherlock. – Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Doktor direkt intézte ezt így.

Kezemet megpróbáltam felemelni, de körülbelül 5 centiméter után visszazuhant mellém a takaróra. Sherlock odakapta a fejét.

- Ne próbáld védeni. Tudom, amit tudok. – intézte hozzám.

Szigorúan rápillantottam. Ő csak megvonta a vállát.

- Ő ma már nem fog felkelni. – mondta John. – Mit szólnál, ha elmennénk vacsorázni?

- Itt akarok maradni vele. – válaszolta Sherlock, és lerúgta cipőjét. Lábát fellendítette az ágyra, és nekidőlt a hátfalnak.

- Nem lesz valami jó társaság. – sóhajtott John, és kifordult a szobából.

Sherlock még egy ideig beszélt nekem, elmesélte, hogy milyen ügyön dolgoztak a múlt héten, és szép lassan álomba merültem, ahogyan bársonyos hangját hallgattam.

Az eső jellegzetes illatára és halk kopogására ébredtem. Kinyitottam résnyire szememet, és láttam, hogy az ablak nyitva volt, hogy járjon egy kicsit a levegő. Odakint be volt borulva az ég, és hideg fuvallat játszott a függönnyel. Kinyitottam rendesen szememet, és körbe pillantottam a szobában. Sherlock sehol se volt. Óvatosan, sziszegve, oldalamat fogva feltoltam magamat ülésbe, és lecsúszott rólam a takaró. Megláttam, hogy fehérneműben vagyok, és hogy derekam vastagon át van kötve még mindig kötszerrel. Valamivel erősebbnek éreztem magamat, mint amikor beestem ide ismeretlen időtartammal ezelőtt, és ez egy kicsit felbátorított. Nagyon lassan és megfontoltan lelendítettem lábamat az ágyról, és vigyázva felálltam, ügyelve arra, hogy ne erőltessem meg magamat. Odasétáltam Sherlock cseresznyefa komódjához, és kihúztam a legfelső fiókot. Reméltem, hogy ott tartja a pólóit, amiket alváshoz hord, de nem nyert – csak alsónadrágokat és zoknikat rejtett szépen behajtogatva. Kicsit lejjebb hajoltam, és kihúztam a második fiókot. Ott ingek voltak gyönyörűen, mesterien behajtogatva, és gallérjukkal kimerevítve. Még három fiók maradt. A harmadikban szövetnadrágok voltak behajtogatva. Egyre lejjebb hajoltam, és emiatt egyre jobban fájt oldalam, így egyre jobban szorítottam is. A negyedik fiókban végül megtaláltam, amit kerestem, és ki is kaptam a mérnöki pontossággal hajtogatott pólók kupacának tetejéről egy világoskék St. Bart's-os pólót. Visszaroskadtam az ágyra, és megpróbáltam beleküzdeni magam fél kézzel a ruhadarabba, de nem éppen akart sikerülni. Leeresztettem magam mellé a pólót, és halkan elkezdtem magamat győzködni.

- Nicole… ez egy szükséges rossz… fájni fog, igen, de ha már a pólóban vagy, akkor nem kell aggódnod, hogy John esetlegesen rajtad legeltetné a szemét… na nem mintha ilyet tenne, mert szerinte te vagy az Antikrisztus, de ha esetleg mégis, akkor ez megelőzné. Nem mellesleg nem akarsz gyengének se tűnni, hiszen egy erős, fiatal, sikeres nő vagy, akinek nincs szüksége a férfiak segítségére. Szóval hajrá, és minden rendben lesz. Ne feledd, csak egy kicsit fog fájni, de a diadal, amit utána fogsz érezni mindenért kárpótol!

Nagyot sóhajtottam és elnyúltam jobb kezemmel a pólóért. Ölembe húztam, és bal kezem segítségével irányba igazítottam. Már előre éreztem, mennyire fog fájni oldalam, amikor megemelem egyszerre karjaimat, de a motivációm, hogy hamar túl legyek rajta, és hogy mennyire jó érzés lesz hogy ezt egyedül értem el, mindenért kárpótolt. Újabb nagy levegőt vettem, összeszorítottam szemeimet és fogaimat, és hirtelen felemelte karjaimat, hogy minél hamarabb átessek a szerencsétlen érzésen. Tényleg csillagokat láttam, már abban a pillanatban, amikor a fülem mellé lendült mindkét karom, viszont miután bebújtattam fejem, és visszazuhantak mellém, már is sokkal jobban éreztem magam.

Kicsit még ott ültem az ágyon, ölembe ejtett kezekkel, és kifelé bámultam az ablakon, majd utána elhatároztam magam, és ismét felálltam. Bal kezemmel jobb oldalamat fogtam, mert úgy éreztem, hogy szét akar tépődni az egész oldalam, és így indultam el poroszkálva a folyosó irányába. Esetlenül kinyitottam az ajtót, és a falnak támaszkodva elindultam kifelé a konyhába. Valahol nyitva volt még egy ablak, mert a hideg fuvallat a hátam mögül olyan erős volt, hogy a pólóm alját oda-vissza dobálta.

Amikor kicsoszogtam a konyhába, nem találtam senkit se, illetve a nappali is üresen tátongott. Vállaimat leeresztve odasétáltam a hűtőhöz, és felrántottam, hogy találjak valami kaját, noha annyira nem voltam éhes, mint amennyire az agyam kívánta. Nem találtam semmi készételt, így csak kiügyeskedtem három tojást a tartóból, a legfelső polcról, illetve egy kis sajtot és mindenféle zöldségeket. Odaballagtam a pulthoz, és mindent leraktam rá, majd elkezdtem gondolkodni, hol is vannak a serpenyők. Naná, hogy a legfelső polcon, amihez én csak úgy juthatok hozzá, ha fellépőre mászok. Így meggondoltam magam, és visszaraktam mindent a helyére. Kisétáltam a nappaliba, és lefeküdtem a kanapéra, magzatpózba húzva magamat. Csak hallgattam, ahogyan az utcán zajosan elhajtanak az autók, és néha megejtenek egy-egy kósza dudálást, miközben a figyelmetlen gyalogosok átrohannak az úton, miközben az eső még mindig zuhogott. Noha ez volt a városnak általánosan a megszokott képe, én még is ilyenkor utáltam a legjobban. Ilyenkor teljesen elidegenedtem tőle, és legszívesebben a tengerpartra költöztem volna azon nyomban. Nem mintha nem mehettem volna: LA-ben mindig ott volt a lakásunk, ha kedvem támadt nyaralni, de valahogy odáig sose jutottam el, mert New York mindig megállított. Elmosolyodtam. Szerettem volna New Yorkban lenni, és a Fifth Avenue-n sétálgatni, kezemben a különböző butikokból szerzett papírzsákokkal, bennük több ezer dollárnyi ruhaneművel. Valószínűleg ott nem esik jelenleg.

Az óra 7 órát ütött, és a kinti borulás szépen lassan átlépett sötétségbe. Mivel nem jutottam el addig, hogy lámpát kapcsoljak kifelé jövet, csak ott feküdtem a sötétségben a jéghideg kanapén, és vacogtam. Már megbántam, hogy kimásztam a helyemről, és felfedezőútra indultam. Viszont nem tudtam rászánni magam, hogy összeszedjem magam és elinduljak vissza a szobába. Túlságosan is legyengültem a kifelé úton.

Még vagy fél órát feküdtem ott, egy helyben, mozdulatlanul, amikor meghallottam, hogy a lenti bejárati ajtó nyílik, majd pár pillanat múlva csukódik. Nehéz léptek hangja hangzott a lépcsőfokokon, és Sherlock elégedettséggel és felvágással teli hangja visszhangzott, miközben egy kellemes monológot mondott Johnnak. Felértek az emeletre, és miközben még mindig beszélt, felkapcsolta a nappali villanyát. Abban a pillanatban kiégett a retinám a hirtelen jött fénytől. Sherlock is elhallgatott, majd a következő vak pillanatomban már éreztem is, hogy szorosan magához ölel, és arcát hajamba temeti.

- Teljesen át vagy fagyva! Mióta vagy itt? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

- 5 és 7 közöttől. – vontam meg vállam. Fogalmam sem volt, mikor jöttem ki.

- A hangod még mindig nagyon gyenge. – állapította meg.

- Nem csak a hangom. – mosolyodtam el halványan.

Sherlock visszaengedett a kanapéra gyengéden, és rám terítette a karosszékén heverő takarót. Ledobta kabátját, és elmasírozott szobájába, majd utána visszatért ismét csak, karjaiban párnáját tartva.

- Nem kell, nincs rá szükség… - mondtam, miközben felültetett, és berakta hátam mögé. – Tulajdonképpen csak éhes vagyok… azért jöttem, mert szerettem volna valamit enni, de… nem volt semmi se a hűtőben.

- Nem én tehetek róla. – itt Johnra nézett vádlón.

- Nem voltunk itthon, senki se tudta, meddig fog aludni. Szerintem helyesen tettem, hogy nem hagytunk itt semmit se megromlani a hűtőben. – válaszolta a férfi, majd elmasírozott szobájába.

- Te jó ég! Meddig voltam kiütve? – ültem fel ijedten, és fel is szisszentem az oldalamba nyilalló fájdalomtól.

- Két és fél napig. Szép teljesítmény. – húzta el száját a férfi.

- Jajj… 2,5 nap elment a hetünkből azzal, hogy aludtam… - haraptam be számat, és elpillantottam a kandalló irányába.

- Nem engedem, hogy elvigyen innen ilyen sebesülten és betegen! – fogta meg államat Sherlock, és maga felé fordította. Még mindig ott guggolt mellettem, és láttam rajta, hogy nem vágyik semmi másra, mint hogy lezuhanyozzon, egyen egy kicsit, utána pedig aludjon egy hatalmasat. A szeme alatt tátongó sötétlila karikák legalábbis erről árulkodtak.

- Már pedig az egyezségetek erről szólt. – mondtam halkan.

- Teszek az egyezségre! – fortyant fel, és felállt. Elkezdett oda-vissza sétálni a kanapé előtti területen. – Az nem volt benne, hogy sebesülten és kikészülve adunk át a másiknak, hogy ő gyógyítson meg és aztán pedig a cserbenhagyó learassa a babérokat. – magyarázta vehemensen, és közben kezeivel hadonászott.

- Nem akarom hallani… - sóhajtottam és lejjebb ereszkedtem a kanapén, míg már a fejemre tudtam húzni a takarót. – Csak együnk valamit, utána meg aludjunk… - sóhajtottam.

Sherlock egy szó nélkül felkapta kabátját, és már ki is viharzott a nappaliból, le a lépcsőn.

- Most mit mondtam? – kiabáltam utána, de a választ nem kaptam meg, csak a bejárati ajtó becsapódásának hangjában.

Körülbelül 15 perc telt el, amikor újra nyitódni hallottam az ajtót, és most a léptek zajába zacskó csörgése is társult. Sherlock megjelent a lépcsőn, kezében két reklámszatyorral, bennük a kedvenc kínai éttermem elviteles dobozaival. Lerakta a zacskókat a kanapé előtt heverő kávézóasztalkára. Ledobta kabátját, majd odatolta karosszékét az asztalhoz, és lehuppant rá. Elkezdte kipakolni a dobozokat a zacskóból, és csak figyeltem, ahogyan körülbelül egy tucat lesz belőlük. Ránéztem felvont szemöldökkel, de már éreztem, hogy szám lassan mosolyra kunkorodik.

- Nem tudtam, mihez lenne kedved, így hoztam mindenből, amit szeretsz. – vonta meg a vállát, és elkezdte kibontogatni a dobozokat. A finom, meleg ételek illata átjárta az egész szobát, és a nyál rögtön összefutott a számban.

- Egy vagyonba kerülhetett. – kockáztattam meg.

- Áhh, tartoznak nekem egy szívességgel. Szóval gondold úgy, hogy a személyzet így kíván neked jobbulást. – mosolyodott el, és széttörte az evőpálcikákat tartó pöcköt. Átnyújtotta nekem a két műanyag pálcát.

- Köszönöm. – vettem el tőle lassan, majd óvatosan az asztal fölé hajoltam, hogy lássam a kínálatot. – Levest nem hoztál? – néztem rá hitetlen arckifejezéssel.

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – szólt rám élesen. Halványan elmosolyodott, és én is úgy tettem.

Felkaptam a pirított tésztával teli dobozt, illetve az illatos omlós csirkét, és elkezdtem utóbbit az előbbibe átdobálni. Tudtam, hogy Sherlock nem szereti a bizarr tésztát, így megtarthattam magamnak az egészet. Ő is felvett egy dobozt, és elkezdte a tartalmát átlapátolni a másik körettel telibe. Kivett még a zacskóból három csomag szójaszószt, és az egyiket odanyújtotta nekem. Kikaptam kezéből, és fogammal feltéptem a csomagolást, és az egészet beleborítottam a kezemben lévő dobozba. Amikor elkezdtem belapátolni a húst, akkor éreztem meg, mennyire le vagyok lakva jelenleg, mivel már három darab után úgy éreztem magam, hogy teljesen tele vagyok. Még pár falatot ettem, de utána bocsánatkérő pillantással leraktam a dobozt az asztalra, és visszafeküdtem a kanapéra. Úgy éreztem magam, mindjárt kipukkadok, pedig alig ettem valamit.

Sherlock ezzel szemben eltűntette legalább három doboz tartalmát, illetve még abba is kicsit beletúrt, amit én leraktam. Utána elégedetten dőlt hátra, és figyelt engem, ahogyan nyugtalanul kapkodtam a levegőt.

- Min gondolkozol? – kérdezte, és visszahajolt az asztal fölé, hogy elkezdje bezárni a dobozokat.

- Napok óta nem fürödtem. És nem csak amióta itt vagyok, hanem amikor a Doktorral voltam se. – húztam el számat.

- Hol voltatok? – kérdezte végül. Tudom, hogy már napok óta erre a kérdésre várt, hogy feltehesse, mert nem jött rá, hol voltunk a Doktorral.

- A 2. világháborúban, Pearl Harborban, Hawaiin. – megvontam vállam. – Kiderült, hogy a kiborgoknak nagy köze volt ahhoz, hogy annyian haltak meg ott és akkor.

- Hogy sebesültél meg? – nézett rám komolyan. – És miért nem látott el a Doktor?

- Napokig voltam bezárva egy földalatti zárkába, ahol a robbanás hatására mindenki meghalt, csak én nem. A Doktor valamiért nem tudott megtalálni, illetve azt hitte, hogy meghaltam. Megpróbált segíteni, legyőzni az ellenséges kiborgokat, és az egyik újabb bombázás után valahogy keletkezett egy akkora lyuk a falon, ahol kiférhettem, és újra a felszínre kerülhettem. Nagy nehezen kimásztam, viszont ahogyan küzdöttem, egy törött ablakon is át kellett másznom. Nem vettem észre, hogy megvágott, csak miután kiléptem a TARDISból, és elindultam ide. – fejeztem be mondandómat. – Többet nem akarok erről beszélni.

- És persze a Doktornak se tűnt fel, igaz? – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Azt mondtam, nem akarok erről beszélni. – mondtam ki szigorúan, és Sherlock elfogadta döntésemet.

- Segítsek lezuhanyozni? – váltott témát.

- Nem, csak legyél készenlétben, hogyha elájulok, akkor össze kell szedni. – vontam meg vállam.

- Egyszer meg fogod ölni magad, tudsz róla? – csóválta meg fejét, és felsegített a kanapéról.

- Hoznál nekem tiszta ruhát a szobámból? Úgy hiszem, még van itt holmim. – tértem ki a válaszadás elől.

Ő csak bólintott, és visszaültetett a kanapéra. Nagy léptekkel elsietett az emelet irányába, majd pár percnyi kutakodás után már lefelé is sétált, kezében egy pár alsóneművel, illetve egy forrónadrággal és ujjatlannal, amiben tudta, hogy szeretek aludni. Újra felhúzott a kanapéról, és miközben karjába kapaszkodtam, elvezetett a fürdőszobájába.

- Ez most egy számomra nagyon kényelmetlen kérés lesz, de… - elhallgattam és rápillantottam.

- Igen? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

- Levetkőztetnél? – arcom rögtön skarlátvörös színt öltött. Láttam a férfin, hogy nehezen tudja visszafogni magát, hogy arca vigyorba ne ráncolódjon.

- Persze. – válaszolt végül.

- De csak a pólót és a kötést! A többit elintézem! – szabadkoztam.

- Egy hullaházban szoktam kísérletezni. Szerinted nem láttam még meztelen női testet? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

- Azt akarom, hogy az enyémet ne lásd. – vontam meg vállam.

- Mintha a fehérnemű, amiket hordasz, annyira eltakarna. – ejtette el a magjegyzést, és hagyta, hogy súlyos csend telepedjen közénk.

Lerakta a váltóruhákat a mosógép tetejére, majd kivett egy törülközőt a csap alatti szekrényből, és odarakta a ruhák mellé. Odalépett hozzám, és kezeit lefuttatta rajtam, egészen a póló aljáig. Megfogta az anyagot, és elkezdte felhúzni, majd átfuttatta ujjait a hátamra, és a pólót áthúzta fejem felett, le a karjaimon. Boldogan konstatáltam, hogy ez egyáltalán nem fájt, sőt kifejezetten jó érzéssel töltött el. Ledobta a pólót a padlóra, és kezei már rögtön a kötéssel is babráltak az oldalamon. Lassan elkezdte letekerni rólam, miközben csak hosszan szemembe nézett, és nem is figyelte, mit csinál. Végül a kötés is lekerült rólam, és megkönnyebbültem, amikor a derekam végre szabad levegőhöz ért.

- Köszönöm, ennyiben lett volna szükségem a szolgálataidra. – mosolyodtam el, és fejemmel az ajtó irányába böktem.

Nem szólt semmit, csak ellépett tőlem, és elindult az ajtó irányába.

- Tulajdonképpen… - szóltam utána. – Még lenne valami. – hátat fordítottam neki, és reméltem, érti, hogy azt szeretném, hogy kapcsolja ki melltartómat.

- Hihetetlen vagy, ugye tudod? – kérdezte érzéketlenül, és már hátamon is matatott. Két pillanattal később a kapcsok elengedték egymást.

- Tudom. – vigyorodtam el. – És most kifelé! – pillantottam rá szigorúan vállam felett.

- Ne áztasd magad sokáig, mert felázik a seb, és elkezdhet újra vérezni. – mondta még, majd már be is zárta maga után az ajtót.

Amikor meghallottam, hogy kattan a zár, csak erős zihálásban törtem ki, és le kellett ülnöm a kád szélére. Nehezen tudtam rávenni magam, hogy ne vessem rá magam, amikor elkezdte letekerni a kötést, és nem tudom, ő hogyan állta meg, de az a lényeg, hogy sikerült. Legnagyobb félelmeim egyike volt, hogy ha Sherlockkal is lefekszem, akkor onnantól már tényleg semmi sincs, ami meggátolna a választásban, és ez egyszerűen kikészített.

Végül rájöttem, hogy nem ülhetek itt csendben, mert akkor nem sokára visszajön, és még kellemetlenebb helyzetbe kerülnék. Így csak odafordultam a csaphoz, és megengedtem a vizet a zuhanyból. Letoltam bugyimat, majd már be is léptem a kádba, és élveztem, ahogyan a forró víz áztat. Gyorsan hajat mostam, majd megmosakodtam, és negyed órával később már magamra is tekertem törülközőmet. Felvettem a váltás bugyimat, viszont több mindent nem tudtam, így kénytelen-kelletlen kioldalogtam Sherlock szobájába, egy szál törülközőben, kezemben tartva váltás ruháimat.

Ő csak ott feküdt az ágyon, és könyvet olvasott az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpa álmos fényénél. Kopogtattam az ajtófélfán. Felém pillantott, és félmosolyra húzta tökéletes száját.

- Most jön a kényes és kellemetlen kérésem második fele… - sóhajtottam. – Felöltöztetsz?

Elnevette magát, ami tőle teljes mértékben szokatlanul ért. Felállt az ágyról, és odasétált hozzám, elvéve a ruhákat a kezemből. Lerakta őket az ágyra, majd felvette ujjatlanomat, és elkezdte ráhúzni karjaimra, miközben én csak imádkoztam, hogy a törülköző ne csússzon le rólam. Szerencsére nem történt meg, így nem sokára már majdnem teljesen készen is álltam a lefekvésre.

- A kötés… - mondta váratlanul, amikor leraktam a törülközőt az ágyra. Ujjait végigfuttatta finoman a seben, és éreztem, ahogyan az öltések recéin áthúzza őket. Egy pillanat alatt elfutott a libabőr, amelyet valószínűleg ő is észrevett.

- Az sem ártana… Valóban. – vontam meg vállam, és leültem az ágyra. Bal kezemmel, megfogtam a sebet, és egy kicsit én is vizsgálgattam tapintásra.

- Hozok kötszert. – fordult el és már el is tűnt John szobájának irányába.

Pár perccel később visszatért, egyik kezében egy hatalmas tekercsnyi kötszerrel és a másikban egy nagy adag gézzel. Kitekert egy csíknyit a kötszerből az ágyra, és rádöntött gyengéden. Én csak a plafont bámultam, miközben vártam, hogy történjék meg a kötözés, és már alig vártam, hogy aludhassak. De nem történt semmi nagyon sokáig. Fel akartam tolni magam, megnézni, hogy mi van, de a férfi kezével csak megtámasztotta mellkasomat és visszanyomott az ágyra. Odahajolt hozzám, és nagyon puhán, nagyon hosszan megcsókolt, miközben tőle teljesen szokatlanul, csupasz derekamat és csípőmet simogatta. Nagy, ijedt szemekkel rápillantottam, és már szóra nyitottam volna a számat, amikor is mutatóujját finoman rányomta, megakadályozva, hogy bármit is mondjak. Megfogta kezeimet, és odavezette őket ingje gombjaihoz. Mindenféle utasítások nélkül, reflexből elkezdtem kigombolni őket, miközben teljesen elmerültem a férfi most éppen égkék és viharszürke keverékében játszó szemében.

Nem hittem el, hogy az történik, ami éppen történt. Nem akartam felfogni, hogy komolyan _ezt_ fogjuk tenni majd egy évnyi ismertség után (_végre?_).

- Én… erre… - kezdtem el végül mondani, minden erőmet összeszedve. Már eléggé közel rám volt hajolva, mellkasaink szinte összeértek, és éreztem, ahogyan a szájából kiáramló széndioxid mellemet súrolja és forrósítja.

- Igen? – nézett rám Sherlock ijedten. Láttam rajta, attól félt, hogy fájt valami, amit csinált. Pedig ha tudná, _mennyire_ nem fájt.

- Ó fogd be! – fakadtam ki. Nem tudom, hogy rá-e, vagy magamra szóltam rá, de mindenesetre megleptem mindkettőnket ezzel a kijelentésemmel.

- Nem akarod? – kérdezte, és feljebb emelkedett rólam, hogy biztosan ne bántson.

- Ó te idióta! – folytattam előző hangnememhez hasonlóan.

- Mi a baj? – nézett rám meglepve, és lehengeredett rólam, és mellém ült.

- Ha tudnád, milyen rohadt régóta várok erre! – ragadtam meg ingjét két kézzel, és a fájdalmat lenyelve visszahúztam, hogy újra hosszú csókot váltsunk.

- Akkor ezek szerint még is csak… - kezdett bele, de befogtam száját, és az ingjét, ami már ki volt gombolva derékig, elkezdtem letolni vállán.

- Csak fogd be! – rivalltam rá.

- Rajtam nem múlik. – vonta meg vállát, és kibújt ingjéből.


	12. Dilemma

_Értesítés (juhú, sose gondoltam, hogy fogok ilyet írni :))) : először is köszönöm szépen hű olvasómnak, Tairának a kedves kommenteket, nagyon sokat jelentenek, tekintve, hogy azt hittem csak magamnak írom ezt a sztorit :D_  
_Válaszolva a kérdésedre, nem tudom, milyen gyakran fogom frissíteni, bár most éppenséggel a vizsgaidőszak miatt géphez voltam kötve, és hát nem egyszer az írás a tanulás rovására ment... de ami a lényeg, hogy most már fel fogok szabadulni, és noha több időm lesz írni, nem biztos, hogy annyira rendszeres lesz a frissítés az egyéb elfoglaltságaim miatt. :) de igyekszem majd írni, ahogy tudok. Illetve ihlethiányban is szenvedek manapság, bár a folyamatos frissítés miatt egyelőre még nem látszik :)_  
_Más részről: köszöntelek Alice946, és köszönöm, hogy kedvencek közé raktad a sztorit :)_

**CHAPTER 12**

Vasárnap reggel a nappaliban ültem, és éppen egy nagyon bőséges kukoricapehely reggelit fogyasztottam, miközben a TV-t néztem. Még kicsit álmos voltam, bár már órák óta fel voltam. Sherlock és John hamar leléptek, mert valami ügyben nyomoztak, és a hajnali mozgolódásra én is felkeltem. Megpróbáltam kikönyörögni, hogy velük mehessek, de Sherlock kerek perec megmondta, hogy nem akarja kockáztatni, hogy újra megsebesüljek, vagy hogy a seb az oldalamon, ami már egészen jó állapotban volt, és már csak halvány rózsaszín pír keretezte, felnyíljon a megerőltetéstől. „_Veszélyes ügyben nyomozunk…_" mondta sejtelmesen, majd még adott egy gyors puszit a homlokomra, és már ki is sietett szobájából, kabátja diadalittasan lebegett utána. Én csak elnyúltam az ágyban és hallgattam, ahogyan a madarak a hajnali félhomályban csipogtak, és az egész város nyúlósan és ragacsosan éledezett az előző esti parti ködéből. Nekem is ott kellett volna lennem valahol, negyed hatkor, a magas sarkúmat kezemben tartva, még mindig kicsit ittasan, és álomtól félig leragadó szemekkel, hazafelé baktatva a Cityből, epedezve a pihe-puha ágyamért és két liter jéghideg vízért.

Helyette Westminsterben voltam, és számoltam a perceket, amíg a konzultációs detektív barátom visszatér hozzám, hogy a hetünk utolsó napját együtt töltsük.

Nem esett szó arról, hogy akkor most tényleg nem fog-e elengedni a Doktorral, mert nem akartam zavarni a jelenleg kialakult békehelyzetet a déli fronton. Azt hittem, hogy a szex egyértelművé fog tenni mindent, de nem tudtam egyáltalán döntésre jutni, bármennyire is szerettem volna. Ez nem tudom, hogy Sherlocknak számított-e egy negatív feedbacknek, vagy pedig én voltam már olyan szinten inkompatibilis bármilyen döntésre is, ha erről a két férfiról volt szó. Minden esetre én szerettem volna a Doktorral menni egy új kalandra, ahol ismét közelebb kerülhettünk egymáshoz, és megláttam volna, mennyire is vagyunk összeillőben most, hogy egy év eltelt.

Csak ültem kint a nappali kanapéján, és a maradék tejet lapátoltam ki a kezemben tartott tálkából, amikor is megszólalt az asztalon fekvő telefonom, dallamos és vidám zenével töltve meg a kopár reggeli hangulatot. Mivel reggel fél 8 volt, nem tudtam, ki kereshet, és amikor megpillantottam a képernyőn Jeanette Saunders számát, aki a PR-osom volt, összevont szemöldökkel fogadtam a hívást.

- Szia Jeanette! – köszöntem a lánynak kedvesen.

- Ugye nem fejeltetted el? – rohant is le rögtön, ahogyan meghallotta a hangomat.

- Mit? – kérdeztem meglepve. – Nem tudom, miről beszélsz…

- Te jó isten! Elfelejtetted! – sikkantott drámaian. – A szent szarba! Tudtam, hogy nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy annál az imposztornál töltsd a múlt hetet! Teljesen átmossa az agyad bármikor is ott vagy! – hadarta idegesen.

- Hé! A fent nevezett „imposztor" a _barátom_! – keltem Sherlock védelmére. – És különben is, mi a fenéről beszélsz?

- Ajjj, basszus, basszus, basszus! – szitkozódott a lány továbbra is a telefonba. – Most is ott vagy még? – kérdezte józanabb hangot megütve.

- Hol lennék ugyan szerinted mégis? – feleltem szarkasztikusan. – A Holdon?

- Fél óra múlva ott vagyok érted! – hadarta el, majd már le is csapta a telefont.

Én csak kikerekedett szemekkel pillantottam a képernyőre, és próbáltam felfogni az információt, amit kaptam. Az elmúlt hetekben, hónapokban kisebb dolgom is nagyobb volt, mint hogy azzal foglalkozzak, hogy milyen társasági eseményeken, fotózáson, bemutatón, premieren vagy bármi ilyesmin kelljen részt vennem. Valószínűleg egy ilyenről feledkeztem el. Halványan rémlett, hogy Jeanette kedden este felhívott, amikor még olyan szinten be voltam állva a fájdalomcsillapítóktól és nyugtatóktól, hogy azt hittem, hogy álmodtam az egészet. Nem emlékszem mit mondott, se azt, hogy hova akar elrángatni, de az tuti, hogy beszéltünk, most már így visszagondolva.

Felbaktattam szobámba, és elkezdtem felöltözni, valami kényelmesebb ruhába, aminek a varrása nem izgatta a sebet az oldalamon. Így magamra kaptam egy virágos maxiruhát, egy barna szegecselt csizmát és a bőrdzsekimet. Tudtam, hogy nem érdemes annyira beöltöznöm, mivel ha valami programra megyünk, akkor úgy is át kell öltöznöm egy másik, alkalmibb ruhába.

Alig lettem készen, már is hallottam, hogy az erőteljes kopogás visszhangzik a lépcsőházban. Vállamra kaptam táskámat, és már siettem is le, mielőtt még Mrs. Hudson felébredt volna a vendégem kicsit faragatlan érkezésére. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és Jeanette már ott is állt a járdán, rosszalló tekintettel pillantva az egész épületre. Mintha a ház tehetne arról, hogy ilyen nemtörődöm vagyok manapság. Amikor megpillantott, csak elfintorodott ruhám miatt, majd utána odalépdelt hozzám, és átkarolt. Odavezetett a járdánál várakozó hatalmas, fekete Lexus-hoz, és megvárta, amíg a sofőr kinyitotta a hátsó ülés ajtaját. Belökött a krémszínű bőrülésre, majd becsapta utánam az ajtót, aztán átsietett a másik oldalra és ő is behuppant mellém. Pár pillanattal később el is indultunk, és rájöttem már ezen a rövid távon is, hogy Északra tartunk, kifelé a városból.

- Hogy feledkezhetsz meg egy ilyen fontos és kihagyhatatlan eseményről! Te jó ég! Ez a szarházi teljesen megszédít itt téged! – fortyogott Jeanette mellettem. – Pedig tudnod kell, hogy ezt az alkalmat nem szabad kihagynod! ÉS te még is ott üldögéltél abban a házban – megborzongott. – és nemtörődöm módon lógattad a lábad, ahelyett, hogy már napok óta erre készülnél!

- Hova megyünk? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül.

- Nézz magadra! Olyan vagy, mint a mosott szar, szívem! Hát mi a fenét csinál veled ez az ember, hogy így _kell_ hogy kinézz? Szörnyű! Szerencse, hogy én mindenről gondoskodtam, így neked nem lesz más dolgod, mint hogy csinos és elbűvölő legyél, mint általában! – ecsetelte továbbra is.

- Jézusom, Jeanette! Lennél szíves elmondani _végre_, hogy hova a fenébe is megyünk? – néztem rá komolyan. Nem volt kedvem most a trágárságait és sértegetéseit hallgatni. Nagyon szerettem őt, de néha annyira alpári tudott lenni, és sokszor megfeledkezett a jó modorról, és sértegetéseket vágott az emberek fejéhez átgondolatlanul. Persze a médiával és mindenki mással nagyon jó viszonyban volt – a munkájának élt. De az olyan emberek, akik nem tehettek ellene semmit, csak hogy tűrjék, nagyon kegyetlen tudott lenni. Néha (mint most is) kikaptam én is egy kicsit ebből a modorából, de általában jó indoka volt rá.

- És még mindig nem tudja…! – emelte az égre a tekintetét, lemondó hangsúllyal folytatva mondandóját. – Ma van az Éves „Mentsük meg az árva gyermekeket" Jótékonysági Árverés és Pólómeccs! Minden évben ezzel az eseménnyel nyitják meg a tavasztól ősz végéig tartó kinti jótékonysági eseményeket.

- Aha… - pillantottam le kínosan az ölemben összekulcsolt kezeimre. Más se hiányzott, mint hogy egész nap vigyorogjak, és ide-oda illegessem magam, miközben 15 centis sarkokon topogok, valami olyan ruhában, ami még az anyajegyeimre is rásimul.

- Kicsit több lelkesedést, kisasszony! – szólt rám élesen PR-osom és elkezdett aktatáskájában túrni. – Itt vannak a brosúrák az árverésen felajánlott utazásokról, műtárgyakról, és különböző ingatlanokról és jótékonysági segélyekről. – az ölembe öntött egy rakás fényes papírt. – Nézd át őket és válassz ki párat, ami szerinted megéri azt, hogy túlárazva megvedd, ezzel is segítve a kölyköket.

- Miért nem lehetne egyszerűen ezt a pénzt csak átutalni az árvaházaknak? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve, és elkezdtem fellapozni az első kezembe akadó brosúrát. Egy exkluzív 7 napos jacht utat ajánlott fel Stavros Helliopopulos, a görög iparmágnás. Maga az út az Égei-tengeren zajlik és a különböző tengerparti városokban még exkluzív partik is elősegítik, hogy jól érezze magát a nyertes, nyolcadmagával. Kezdő ára 12.000 font.

- Nem szeretnélek megérteni titeket, dúsgazdagokat, szóval nem tudom. – ecsetelte a nő, és eközben sietve Blackberry-jén pötyögött.

- Anyuék itt lesznek? – sóhajtottam, és egy újabb brosúrát átnéztem. Ebben Monet, és Dalí képek sorakoztak, mind borsos áron. Ledobtam magam mellé, mivel nem hittem, hogy anyuéknak kellene még pár festmény.

- Azt tervezik, hogy benéznek, de utána mennek is tovább, mivel várják őket Moszkvában, hogy tárgyaljanak a… - kezdte el mondani, de már nem is figyeltem rá inkább. Nem láttam hetek óta anyáékat, és ez nekik így jó volt. Nem elégedetlenkedtek, még csak nem is hívtak. Lehet, hogy nekem is kéne egy jótékonysági rendezvényt szervezni a megmentésemre – két licitáló már biztos akadna.

- És mit veszek fel? – pillantottam ki az ablakon, megszakítva Jeanette monológját.

- Ó, imádni fogod! Marc Jacobs csak neked készítette ezt a fantasztikus ruhát! – lelkendezett.

- Remek. – sóhajtottam. Marc ruháit ismerve legalább nem fogja a fél világ tudni, hogy fel lettem vágva a hétvégén, mint a húsvéti sonka.

Az út körülbelül 1,5 órán át tartott, és amikor már végképp letettem róla, hogy megérkezünk valaha is akárhova, megpillantottam Standlings hatalmas kővel kirakott kerítését, melyek közrefogták a kétszárnyú kovácsoltvasból készült hatalmas, díszes kaput. Lejjebb eresztettem az ablakot, és a szokatlanul meleg tavaszi levegő beáramlott, a különböző csodálatos virágok illatával keveredve. Már is sokkal jobb kedvem lett, és végképp feldobódtam, amikor a hatalmas fehér felhő, ami eddig takarta a napot, elúszott, és nyomában csak a gyönyörű, tiszta kék eget hagyta.

- Szerencsére, Donnát riasztottam, hogy szükségünk lesz egy vendégszobára, ahol összekészülhetsz, illetve a sminkes és fodrász is nem sokára megérkezik, így nem lesz probléma azzal, hogy tökéletes és csinos legyél 1 órára. – fordult felém mosolyogva PR-osom.

Az órára pillantottam, 11 óra volt. Még két óránk volt rá, hogy összekészüljünk.

Az autó csak felhajtott a hosszú tujasor mellett, végig a kavicsos felhajtón, és pár perccel később Standlings hatalmas kastélya tárult elénk, halványsárga falaival, hatalmas, impozáns tornyaival, és mögötte, ameddig a szem ellátott egészséges és dús zöld fű világított. Elmosolyodtam a látvány hatására, mert fantasztikus volt – egy ilyen helyen én is szívesen lettem volna hercegnő.

Az autó lassított, és bekanyarodott a kastély főbejáratához, ahol a lépcső tetején már egy vékony, magas, kecses szőke nő álldogált, kiugró arccsonttal és telt ajkakkal. Elmosolyodott, ahogyan meglátott minket, és valamit lefirkantott a kezében lévő jegyzettömbbe.

- Donna drágám! – ugrott ki Jeanette a kocsiból, és már szaladt is fel a lépcsőn, hogy két levegőbe cuppantott puszival üdvözölje a nőt.

Én csak kikászálódtam a helyemről, és körbe sétáltam az autó körül, miközben fejemet ide-oda forgatva próbáltam felszívni az összes szín és illathatást, amit a környezet nyújtott.

Jeanette csak bevezetett engem az impozáns és kicsit giccses előcsarnokon át, fel az emeletre. Ott kinyitott egy faragott és arannyal megfestett mahagóni ajtót, és betessékelt a szobába. Leültem a kényelmes ágyra, és csak hallgattam, ahogyan utasításokat osztogat telefonon, majd pedig elkezdte nekem is mondani, hogy mit vár el tőlem mind ő, mind pedig a szüleim.

Pár perc után csatlakozott hozzánk a ruhám és a cipőm, utána pedig a fodrász és sminkes is megérkezett. Besiettem a fürdőbe, hogy belebújjak a finom sifonból készült fekete-fehér ujjatlan ruhába, majd miután felküzdöttem a cipzárt, méregettem magamat kicsit a tükörben. Tényleg igaza volt Jeanettenek, hogy szarul néztem ki. A szemem beesett volt és fénytelen, a hajam lelapult, és nyoma sem volt a régóta megszokott egészséges csillogásának. Kisétáltam a szobába, majd leültem a fésülködő asztalhoz, ahová már mind a fodrász, mind a sminkes kikészítette kellékeit, és kezdetét vette az újjáépítésem.

1 óra után 20 perccel már kecsesen sétáltam le a bejárati lépcsőn, és tartottam Jeanettel magam mellett az udvar hátsórészében elhelyezett hatalmas sátor irányába, ahonnan már hangos beszélgetés zajai, és kellemes klasszikus zene szűrődött ki. A sátor mellett egy korláthoz kikötve legalább 20 hatalmas ló álldogált, különböző színű szalagokkal díszített sörénnyel.

Csak besétáltam könnyedén a sátorba, miközben felvérteztem magam, hogy olyasmit kell tennem, amit már hónapokkal ezelőtt nem tettem – el kell bűvölnöm az embereket. Rögtön rengetegen megrohantak, és gratuláltak a szüleim legújabb aspen-i síházához, amelyet fantasztikus áron szereztek meg, az év legjobb szakaszában. Kicsit kérdezgettek a suliról is, illetve hogy minden rendben van-e a szüleimmel, és végül hagyták, hogy menjek utamra. Majd meghaltam, olyan éhes voltam, hiszen majd 6 órája ettem utoljára, és akkor se a legbőségesebbet. Odatörtettem a hatalmas, hosszú büféasztalhoz, amely fehér damasztterítővel volt leterítve, és felkaptam egy tányért, amire elkezdtem a különböző kis falatokat felpakolni. Felkaptam még egy nagy pohár pezsgőt, és elindultam megkeresni a helyemet az asztalok hatalmas forgataga között. Közel ültem a színpadhoz, valószínűleg azért, mert sejtették, hogy én nagyon bőkezű leszek, és emiatt jól kell látnom a tárgyakat.

- Engedje meg… - állt fel egy férfi a helyem melletti székről, és miután kikapta a kezemből a tányért és a poharat és lerakta őket a terítőre, utána kedvesen és udvariasan betolta alám a székem.

- Köszönöm, Mr… - és itt elakadtam. Nem ismertem, pedig mindenkit kellett volna, aki itt volt, hiszen ugyanaz a brancs volt állandóan minden ilyen helyen.

- Moran. – bólintott és felém nyújtotta kezét. – Sebastian Moran, szolgálatára.

- Nicole Caroline Washington. – mosolyodtam el, és kezet ráztam vele.

- Tudom… - rajzolódott ki arcára huncut mosoly. – A külügyminiszter lányát mindenki ismeri.

- Hát igen, ez a baja annak, hogyha valakinek a szülei magas körökben forognak. – vontam meg vállam, majd a férfi felé fordultam és végigmértem. Valahogy annyira kedves és bizalomgerjesztő volt, noha még csak most ismertem meg. Talán az a tény vezetett ehhez, hogy csokornyakkendője sebtében és sete-sután egy fekete egyszerű nyakkendőből volt megkötve. Magas volt, ezt megtudtam, amikor felállt, hogy segítsen, és hosszabb, napszítta szőkés-barna haja finoman hátra volt fésülve. Még a karcsúsított Westwood öltönye alatt is látszott, hogy kisportolt, izmos volt, de nem kifejezetten az a testépítő típus. Felpillantottam arcára, és szürkés-kék szeme élesen belém vágódott. – És maga mivel foglalkozik? – kérdeztem végül. – Nem láttam még ezeken a fantasztikus eseményeken.

- Áhh, ezzel-azzal üzletelek, tudod, hogy megy ez… – legyintett. – Apropó, tegeződhetnénk, ha nem baj. – érintette meg kedvesen csupasz felkarom, és cinkosan elvigyorodott.

- Persze, természetesen. – mosolyogtam én is, majd hallottam, hogy valaki kicsattog a színpadra, és elindult az árverés.

Végül licitáltam 50.000 fontért egy Karib-tengeri luxus hajóútra, és megtámogattam még a westminster-i árvaházat 75.000 fonttal. Sebastian ezzel szemben meglepően bőkezűbb volt. Vett egy Monet képet 134.000 fontért, elvitte 28.000 fontért az Égei-tengeri jacht utat és még támogatta a camdeni árvaházat is jelentős, meg nem nevezett összeggel. Elismerően pillantottam rá, mire ő csak szerényen megemelte pezsgős poharát.

Az árverés után következett a lovaspólómeccs, amely sportért sosem voltam oda, de a férfi végig szórakoztatott alatta, és vicces történeteket mesélt a különböző játékosokról, plusz el-elejtett egy-egy megjegyzést arról, hogy mivel foglalkozik.

Éppen egy nagyon érdekes sztori kellős közepén tartottunk, amiben arról mesélt, hogy hogyan szelte át fogadásból az amazonasi dzsungelt egy hátizsákkal, amikor is megcsörrent clutch-omban mobilom. Kihúztam a helyéről, és rápillantottam a képernyőre. Sherlock volt az, és most vettem észre, hogy a hívása mellett várakozik egy rakás olvasatlan SMS. Elnézést kértem Sebastiantól, és miközben átvágtattam a tömegen, hogy csendesebb helyre érjek, fülemhez nyomtam kütyümet.

- Szia! – köszöntem bele vidáman.

- Hol vagy? Ugye nem mentél el _vele_? – hallottam meg a férfi türelmetlen hangját.

- Nem, dehogy. – válaszoltam teljesen elsápadva. – Jeanette reggel elrángatott egy jótékonysági árverésre, és még mindig itt vagyok. – telefonomat az ujjongó tömeg felé tartottam. – Hallod?

- Mikor jössz haza? – kérdezte hűvösen.

- Akár már most is elindulhatok, ha gondolod. – vontam meg vállam.

- Rendben, akkor nem sokára találkozunk. – és le is rakta.

Vissza se pillantva elindultam a ház irányába, ahol tudtam, hogy ott várakoznak az autók a sofőrökkel. Már a ház mellett talpaltam, amikor valaki megérintette a vállamat, és megtorpantam. Ujjai érdesek, és kemények voltak, de az érintése mégis gyengéd volt. Visszafordultam, hogy megnézzem, kihez tartoznak, és Sebastiannal találtam magam szembe.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

- Mennem kell. – mosolyogtam rá halványan. – Hívott a barátom.

- Elvihetlek? Tulajdonképpen kezd lapos lenni a parti, és ha te is lelépsz, akkor félek, hogy a puncsba fojtom magam az unalomtól. – megvonta a vállát, és zsebre dugta kezeit.

- Persze, örülnék neki. – bólintottam, és éreztem, hogy arcomat majd szétszakítja a kirajzolódó vigyor. – Csak még szólok a PR-osomnak.

- Arra a barna hajú nőre gondolsz a taft kisestélyiben? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Igen, ő az.

- Szerintem megöl, ha lelépsz. Vagy pedig lekötöz egy székhez és itt tart, amíg az utolsó ember el nem húz. – vonta meg vállát.

- Való igaz… inkább felhívom a kocsiból hazafelé. – egyeztem bele, és már sétáltunk is a pakoló irányába.

Odasétáltunk egy ezüstszínű Aston Martin DB9-eshez, és a férfi előzékenyen kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, majd átsietett a vezető oldalra, és már be is huppant. Leeresztette a kocsi tetejét, és pár pillanattal később már száguldottunk is ki az illatos kertből, magunk mögött hagyva Standlings reneszánsz báját.

A visszautat rekordsebesség alatt tettük meg, és egy és egy negyed óra múlva már a Baker Streeten is voltunk. Számot cseréltem Sebastiannal, mert tudtam, hogy nem utoljára fogunk még találkozni, majd már siettem is a 221B irányába, hogy minél hamarabb újra Sherlockkal lehessek.

- Elkéstél. – szólalt meg, amikor beléptem a nappaliba. Karosszékében üldögélt, háttal az ajtónak, és újságot olvasott.

- Bocs, de Anglia másik végén voltam. – vontam meg vállam, és leültem a karfára mellé. – Szia… - odahajoltam, és finoman megcsókoltam, de ő nem viszonozta.

- Ki az új barátod? – kérdezte, és lapozott egyet az újságban.

- Milyen új barátom? – néztem rá érdeklődve.

- Ő. – lenyúlt a széke mellé, és felemelte tabletemet, amin egy kép világított rólam és Sebastianról, ahogyan cinkosan összehajolunk és vigyorgunk.

- Ma találkoztam vele, Sebastian Moran a neve. Kedves férfi, kicsit bolond. – legyintettem, és lehuppantam a kanapéra, hatalmas szoknyámat lesimítva két oldalamon.

- Eléggé jó viszonyba kerültetek… - ejtette el a megjegyzést.

- És te komolyan rá vagy féltékeny! – pillantottam a plafonra fájdalmas arckifejezéssel.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny. – horkant fel gúnyosan. – Miért lennék?

- Mert ő legalább képes megjelenni sajtóeseményeken, és mindenkivel kedves? – vontam fel szemöldököm, majd felálltam a kanapéról, és elindultam az emeletre, szobámba.

- Most hova mész? – szólt utánam monoton hangon.

- Átöltözöm. Utána meg a Doktorhoz, ha te nem tudsz mást, csak sértegetni. – válaszoltam, majd felrohantam a lépcsőn, mert hallottam, hogy felállt a karosszékből, és sürgős léptekkel utánam indult.

Odafent csak bezártam kulccsal az ajtót magam után, majd odasétáltam a szekrényhez, és kivettem belőle egy csípőfarmert, egyik kedvenc feliratos pólómat, amit már hónapok óta kerestem otthon, egy pár tornacipőt, egy kapucnis pulóvert és egy friss szett fehérneműt. Mire mindent kidobáltam az ágyra, Sherlock már az ajtón is dörömbölt.

- Ezt nem gondoltad komolyan! – morogta az ajtón túlról.

- Miért is nem? – kérdeztem vissza, miközben már csak egy szál fehérnemű volt rajtam, és a ruhát felakasztottam a szekrényben. – Ő nem hagy egyedül, és nem sérteget.

- Nicole, kérlek. – sóhajtott, és hallottam, ahogyan homloka halkan puffan az ajtón. – Nyisd ki.

- Ugyan miért? – leültem az ágyra, és morcosan keresztbe tettem lábaimat.

- Kérlek szépen, nyisd már ki az ajtót. – mondta újra.

- Vagy ha nem? – elégedetten felvontam szemöldököm, noha ezt ő nem láthatta.

- Akkor kénytelen vagyok betörni.

Mélyről jövő, gurgulázó vihogás tört ki belőlem, ahogyan elképzeltem, hogy betöri az ajtót, mint a kommandósok, vagy mint valami nagyon kemény maffiózó verőlegényei.

- Ez nem vicc. Komolyan megteszem! – figyelmeztetett.

Nem válaszoltam semmit, csak még mindig halkan kuncogtam, és a következő pillanatban hatalmas robaj közepette, erősen belerúgott az ajtóba, ami csak megremegett, és lapja megrepedt.

- Állj! Jézusom! Hagyd abba! – ugrottam fel az ágyról, és odafutottam az ajtóhoz, hogy kinyissam.

- Én megmondtam, hogy megteszem. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, amikor kinyitottam az ajtót. Elégedetten végigmért, amikor megpillantotta, hogy alig van rajtam valami. – De látom, hamar megadod magad.

- Rosszul látod… - fordítottam neki hátat, és belebújtam a szoba sarkában álló karosszékről felkapott halvány elefántcsontszínű kimonómba.

- Nem mehetsz el vele. Te is tudod, én is tudom. – lépett oda hozzám, és két keze közé fogta arcomat. Mélyen szemembe nézett. – Veszélyes.

- Vigyáz rám, ne aggódj. – próbáltam meg ellépni tőle, de nem engedett.

- Én jobban vigyáznék rád. – felelte, és finoman megcsókolt.

Túlságosan is sokszor ért hozzám mostanában! Ez megrémített. Teljesen kifordult önmagából.

- Ugyan már… - legyintettem, és megfogtam csuklóit, hogy elhúzzam kezeit arcomról. Ő csak engedte magát. – Itt hagytál ma reggel is. Simán elrabolhatott volna bárki, és akkor is csak délután kerestél volna először.

- Ez tudod, milyen abszurd állítás? – tárta szét karjait, és leült ágyam szélére. Rápillantott kirakott ruháimra, és rögtön analizálta a helyzetet. – De minek beszélek én itt neked? Elmész, ezt már a ruháidból látom.

- Tudod, ez a hét egyébként annyira jó volt. Jó volt veled lenni, és hogy bevontál kicsit a nyomozásokba, noha nem úgy, hogy ott voltam, hanem a fényképekkel, amiket készítettél, és webkamerán. Úgy éreztem, megint minden a régi. Aztán meg nekiállsz féltékenykedni, és azt hiszed, hogy fűvel-fával összeállok, és ez eléggé kiábrándító. Főleg, hogy ezekkel a tettekkel eltaszítasz magadtól, és most a döntés miatt, ami előtt állok, ami megváltoztathatja az egész életemet, nos… ez nem a legjobb húzás.

Bemasíroztam a vendégfürdőszobába, és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Csak háttal nekidőltem a kemény, fehérre festett fának, és lassan leereszkedtem a padlóra. Felhúztam térdeimet mellkasomhoz, és egy kicsit ott ültem még, amíg hallottam, hogy Sherlock ki nem megy a szobámból, és be nem csukja maga mögött az ajtót. Nem szerettem menekülni a problémáim elől, de néha muszáj volt. És most képtelen voltam ezt a meccset ismét lejátszani.

Miközben zuhanyoztam, csak a kellemesen eltöltött délutánomra gondoltam, és arra, hogy mennyire odavaló voltam abba a tömegbe, ahonnan pár hónapja kiszakadtam. Előbújt az összes elfeledett szociális készségem, szórakoztattam az embereket, bókoltam, hajbókoltam, és új kapcsolatokat teremtettem. Eközben pedig azt tettem, amiben a legjobb voltam: szép voltam, előkelő és magabiztos. Valamit biztos, hogy jól csináltam, hiszen a magabiztos, feltörekvő jenki, Sebastian, aki az amerikai cicababák vonzáskörében éldegélt, mielőtt Londonba jött, összebarátkozott velem. Én oda születtem, és oda nőttem fel a jótékonysági eseményekre, a sajtó hasábjaira, a média figyelmébe.

És most még is el akartam tűnni ebből a világból egy másik bolygóról menesztett férfival, vagy pedig el akartam bújni és a mocskos csatornákban és sikátorokban nyomozni egy öntelt szociopatával. Magamon tapasztaltam meg a mondást, amelyet mindig is hajtogattam: A kutya is a jó dolgában veszik meg. Csak mosolyogva csóváltam fejemet, miközben kimasszíroztam hajamból a hajlakkot egy bőséges adag samponnal, majd amikor leöblítettem magamat, gyorsan megtörülköztem, és kisétáltam szobámba.

Az ágyon ugyanúgy ott voltak ledobált ruháim, és a kupac tetejére egy nagy tapasz is fel volt rakva, aminek mérete pont megfelelő volt az oldalamon lévő vágásra. Elmosolyodtam. Ledobtam a törülközőt, és elkezdtem felötözni. Amikor készen lettem, csak lepillantottam a tapaszra a takarón, és elmosolyodtam.

- Sherlock! Segítesz befoltozni? – kérdeztem, miközben a lépcsőn sétáltam lefelé a nappali irányába.

- Persze, add csak ide. – nyújtotta kezét a tapaszért.

Felhúztam pólómat, és éreztem, hogy először még végigsimítja a sebet, hogy lássa, mennyivel jobb, és utána kezdte el csak leragasztani. Amikor feltapasztotta, csak megsimította derekamat, és hatalmas keze nyomán bőröm teljesen felforrósodott.

- Akkor egy hét múlva látlak. – húzta el végül kezét, majd visszafordult az újságja irányába, és teljes mértékben arra koncentrált innentől.

- Neked is szia… - sóhajtottam, és elindultam kifelé a szobából, hátat fordítva neki.

Visszasiettem szobámba, felkaptam az ágyra dobott táskámat, illetve kivettem egy éjfekete, szegecses bőrdzsekit a szekrényből, és már fordultam is ki a szobából, hogy elinduljak a megbeszélt találkozóhely irányába. A lépcső alján jutott eszembe, hogy még Sherlocknál maradt tabletem, így visszatrappoltam az emeletre morcosan, és beviharzottam a nappaliba.

- Itt maradt… - kezdtem el mondani, de már nyújtotta is felém kütyümet.

- Vigyázz magadra. – mondta, miközben kivettem kezéből, de nem pillantott rám.

- Megpróbálok. – válaszoltam kicsit sértetten, és ismét elfordultam, hogy elinduljak.

Lassú léptekkel kioldalogtam, le a lépcsőn, majd már éppen a bejárati ajtót nyitottam, amikor megfogta felkaromat, és visszafordított maga felé.

- Komolyan gondolom. – nézett szemembe, és szorosan magához ölelt. – Nagyon vigyázz magadra, és ha bármi bajod van, hívj akár az éjszaka közepén is. De legfőbbképpen szólj a Doktornak, ha sebesült vagy, vagy ha elhagytál valamit, vagy bármi ilyen esetén. Ne öld meg magadat miattunk!

- Jó, igyekszem. – toltam el magamtól. – De tényleg mennem kell. – húztam el fanyar mosolyra arcom.

- Szeretlek. – súgta fülembe, majd már felfelé is tartott a lépcsőn.

- Hogy mit mondtál? – kérdeztem, mert nem hittem el, hogy hosszú hónapok után végre azt mondta, amit mondott. – Hogy tessék?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – fordult vissza felém, és halvány vigyor bujkált az arcán.

- Te szégyentelen! – nevettem fel, és felfutottam hozzá a lépcsőn. Karjaimat nyaka köré fontam, és hosszan megcsókoltam. Most ő is viszonozta ezt. – Én is szeretlek. – mosolyogtam, amikor elváltunk, majd leugráltam a lépcsőn, és kiléptem az utcára, egy szó nélkül bezárva magam után az ajtót. – De a Doktort is.


	13. Mi van az életemmel?

Futva érkeztem az Alexander Parkba, ahol a hatalmas zöld réten már ott várakozott a TARDIS, a lemenő nap fényének kellemes narancssárgás-vöröses megvilágításában. Odasiettem hozzá, és belöktem az ajtót, mely csak halvány surrogás és nyikorgás kíséretében beengedett a gépezetbe. A Doktor már rajtra készen állt, és amikor meglátott, hatalmas léptekkel lesétált hozzám, és szorosan megölelt.

- Ez egy nagyon hosszú hét volt! – morogta hajamba türelmetlenül.

- Számomra csak egy napnak tűnt szinte. – vontam meg vállam, és bocsánatkérően elvigyorodtam.

- Mert te nem vártál magadra. – csóválta meg fejét, és finoman megcsókolt. – Mi van azzal a házsártos másikkal? – érdeklődött.

- Nem szakítottunk még, ha ez érdekel. – vigyorodtam el, és kibújtam szorításából. Odasétáltam a pulthoz. – De azért rezgett alatta ma a léc. – ugrattam.

- Na, csakugyan? Mit tett? – utánam sétált, és tisztes távolságból követett, hajkurászott.

- Te komolyan róla akarsz beszélni? – forgattam szememet, és lehuppantam az ülésre.

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok... – mellém kucorodott és átkarolt. Arcát belefúrta hajamba.

- Ne legyél. – elhúzódtam tőle. – Az, hogy ki mit csinált csak rám tartozik. Végül is nekem kell döntenem.

- Jó, jó, értem. – elvigyorodott, és mutatóujjával megnyomta orromat.

- Na merre megyünk? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

- Egy nagyon különleges kalandot találtam ki mára magunknak, illetve az egész hét egy kalandtúra lesz. – ecsetelte vidáman.

- Ugye nem megyünk háborúba? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel. – Elég volt a múltkori.

- Oké, akkor elszámítottam magam. – megvonta vállát. – Nem mintha bármi probléma is lett volna.

- Tulajdonképpen... – felálltam mellőle, és ledobtam dzsekimet, majd pulóveremből is kibújtam. Felhúztam a pólómat az oldalamon, és megmutattam a leragasztott sebet a Doktornak.

- Te jóságos ég! Mi történt? – kérdezte ijedten.

- Sikerült megvágnom magam Hawaiin. – eresztettem vissza pólómat, mielőtt még letépte volna a tapaszt az oldalamról, hogy megvizsgáljon.

- Miért nem szóltál? – nézett rám megilletődve.

- Mert nem éreztem. Csak mire Sherlockhoz értem. – megvontam a vállam, és visszaültem mellé. Felvettem bőrdzsekimet, és pulóveremet csak kiterítettem hátunk mögé az ülésre.

- Úgy látom, minden bevetés után muszáj leszek leellenőrizni téged tetőtől-talpig, hogy minden rendben van-e veled. – vigyorgott kacéran.

- El is várom. – vontam fel elégedetten szemöldököm. – Na de menjünk már!

- De türelmetlen egy kísérővel van dolgom...! – nevetett, majd felugrott, és elkezdte a gombokat nyomogatni, a karokat húzogatni, és tulajdonképpen betüzelni a TARDISt.

Már jó ideje úton voltunk, és éppen kicsit elbóbiskoltam a Doktor vállára dőlve, amikor is a TARDIS hatalmasat zökkent, mintha neki ütközött volna egy falnak, majd dühösen pörögve, forogva, irányíthatatlanul elkezdett oda-vissza dobálódni, sodródni. Mindketten magunkhoz tértünk ennek az eseménynek a hatására, és a különböző karokat rángatva, gombokat benyomogatva, és mindenféle kombinációkat használva megpróbáltuk stabilizálni a masinát, de egyszerűen nem sikerült. Végül hatalmas becsapódással, ami mindkettőnket a padlónak vágott, megálltunk. Feltoltam magamat a padlóról, és érdeklődve pillantottam a Doktorra, aki már talpon is volt, és futott az ajtóhoz, szonikus csavarhúzóját készenlétben tartva maga előtt. Én is követtem, noha nem olyan fürgén, és mire beértem, már mind a ketten kint álltunk a szabadban.

Londonban voltunk.

Meglepve pillantottam rá, és nem értettem, hogy történhetett ez az egész, hogy kerültünk vissza oda, ahonnan indultunk. Nem messze megpillantottam egy utcai szemetest, így odafutottam, és reménykedtem, hátha találok benne egy újságot, ami aznapi lehet. De nem volt semmi ilyesmi. Viszont ismertem a környéket: Newingtonban voltunk. Nem messze volt innen a Waterloo vasútállomás, ahol biztosan volt egy nyamvadt újságos, vagy bármilyen kijelző, ahonnan meg lehetett tudni a pontos dátumot és időt.

- Doktor! Erre! – szóltam oda neki, majd már el is kezdtem kocogni nyugat felé a Union Street-en.

Ő csak követett.

Elfutottunk pár újságosbódé mellett, de nem álltunk meg, mert mind zárva voltak, mintha hetek, hónapok óta el lennének hagyva. Néhány emberke, akivel útközben találkoztunk, meglepve, ijedten, mérgesen vagy éppenséggel megbotránkozva nézett ránk, de nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy dolgot. Csak minél hamarabb el akaratm jutni a Waterloora, mert kezdett egyre gyanúsabb lenni, hogy az emberek miért ilyen távolságtartóak, és feszültek, és eléggé feltűnő volt az is, hogy az általában nyüzsgő nagyvárosban most alig voltak néhányan az utcán, pedig fényes nappal volt, valószínűleg kora délután.

- Miért futunk? – kérdezte meg a Doktor, amikor befordultunk a Waterloo Road-ra.

- Mert nem tetszik nekem ez az egész. – válaszoltam aggódva, és a következő pillanatban megtorpantam.

A Waterloo állomás romjai ott hevertek a lábunk előtt. Leesett állal sétáltam közelebb, miközben próbáltam ésszerű magyarázatot találni arra, hogy mi történhetett, hova lett a város legnagyobb vasútállomása. De egy szerencsétlen ötletfoszlányom se volt ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem halkan a Doktort.

- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, hol vagyunk. – mondta, amitől a legjobban féltem.

- De ez itt London! Az én időmben! Mi lett vele? – fakadtam ki, és betörtettem a romok közé. Úgy néztek ki, mintha már ott hevernének évek óta.

- Itt nem biztonságos. – fogta meg a karomat a Doktor, és körbe pillantott.

Néhány ember közeledett, kezükben felismerhetetlen fegyverekkel. Arcukon nem éppen kedves arckifejezés ült. Én csak bólintottam a Doktornak, és már újra futásnak is eredtünk.

- Valahova biztonságba kell mennünk! – mondta, miközben elhagytuk a Királyi Nemzeti Színházat, és már a Waterloo hídra futottunk fel, hogy átszeljük a Temzét.

- Mi van a TARDIS-szal? – kérdeztem meglepve.

- Elzárták az utat. Nem tudunk oda visszajutni. – felelte, majd megragadta a karomat, és elkezdtünk sprintelni.

- De miért? – kérdeztem elanyátlanodva, és nagyon féltem a választól.

- Ezt kell kiderítenünk. – mosolygott rám halványan, és berántott egy bokorba a British Museum mellett.

- És hova menjünk? – néztem rá, miközben egy csapat katonai ruhába öltözött férfi haladt el mellettünk menetelve.

- Biztonságos helyre. – ismételte. – Mondjuk Camdenbe. – dobta fel.

- Oké... – bólintottam.

Onnan már nem volt messze, ahol most voltunk. Ahhoz, hogy hozzánk jussunk, végig kellett mennünk a Hampstead-en, és a King's Terrace-nál kellett bemenni. Körülbelül 3,5 kilométer volt még onnan, ahol most voltunk.

Sietve, de nem futva, kerülve a feltűnést, elindultunk észak felé, és mindenfelé füleltünk, hátha meghallunk vagy látunk valamit, ami magyarázatot ad arra, mi történt. Láttam a Doktoron, ő már sejti, mi van, de nem akart terhelni felesleges információkkal, amíg tiszta nem lett a kép, hogy mivel is állunk most tulajdonképpen szembe.

Ezen az úton volt pár magániskola, és kint az udvaron visongó gyerekek hangja hallatszott. Békésen sétáltunk a kerítés mellett, és figyeltük, hogy a gyerekek legalább normálisak, amikor is egy labda kirepült az udvarról. Utána futottam, és felkaptam az utcáról, majd visszasiettem vele a kerítéshez, ahol már pár kislány álldogált, nagy szemekkel figyelve, mi lesz játékukkal. Mosolyogva odasétáltam, és átdobtam a labdát a kerítés felett, de a gyerekek nem tágítottak, csak hatalmas szemekkel figyeltek még mindig engem. Nem értettem ezt, így egy kicsit még közelebb sétáltam, és lepillantottam rájuk a kerítés túloldaláról.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntem kedvesen. – Tudnátok nekem segíteni, hogy milyen nap van? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

- TANÁRNŐ! – sikított fel az egyik lány, és sietve elszaladt a vörös téglákkal kirakott épület irányába. Hosszú fonott copfjai csak oda-vissza himbálóztak utána, és halk puffanással ütődtek egyenruhás vállának. – TANÁRNŐ! ITT VAN! – sikította.

A többi kislány végül mind kínkeserves sikításban tört ki, és eszüket vesztve szétrohantak az egész udvaron, miközben érthetetlenül vonyítva felém mutogattak. Én csak kikerekedett szemekkel bámultam rájuk, és a biztonság kedvéért végigmértem ruhámat, hogy esetleg az okozott-e offenzívát közöttük. De nem, mert teljesen normálisan, a szabványos póló-farmer szerelésemben voltam, így nem hiszem, hogy ez fájt volna nekik.

- Hogy merészelsz itt felbukkanni? – rohant oda egy szigorú arcú, és mérges hangú nő a kerítéshez, és agresszívan fröcsögött rám. – Nem elég, hogy az apád tönkretette ezt az országot? Mit akarsz a kicsiktől? Te szörnyeteg! Te fattyú!

- De... én... – kezdtem volna el védeni magamat.

- Nicole, mennünk kell! – ragadta meg a karomat a Doktor, és elkezdett futni.

Visszapillantottam a vállunk fölött, és láttam, hogy egy rendőrautó száguld felénk, visító szirénával és vakító fényekkel. Végképp nem értettem már semmit se. A Doktor hosszú kilométereken keresztül rángatott, míg végül a Morningtonon lerohant a metrómegállóba, magával húzva engem is. De a metrómegálló is hasonló állapotban volt, mint a Waterloo – romokban.

- Mi ez az egész? – szisszentem fel, miután lebuktunk egy hatalmas adag törmelék tövébe, ami jótékonyan takart minket.

- Nem tudom, de egyre gyanúsabb... – motyogta a Doktor elgondolkodva.

- Miért üldöznek a rendőrök? – fakadtam ki visszafogottan, és az égre emeltem a tekintetemet.

- Nem tudom... nem tudom. – mondta újra a Doktor, és a következő pillanatban befogta a számat, és lejjebb nyomott a földre, és rám hajolt védelmezőleg.

- Nem látom őket! – hallottam meg egy ismeretlen, reszelős férfihangot.

- Itt kell lenniük! Láttuk őket! – válaszolta egy másik mély hang.

- Őrmester! Elvesztettük! – hangzott újra az első, és rádió recsegése hallatszott mondatai után.

- Hozzátok a kutyákat. – felelte a hang a vonal túloldaláról. – Meg kell találnunk azt az _áruló kurvát_, és ki kell végeznünk.

- Igen is, őrmester! – válaszolta a reszelős hangú, majd fürge léptek halk puffanásai hangzottak, ahogyan egyre távolodtak.

- Nem maradhatunk itt! – sürgetett a Doktor, és óvatosan felhúzott guggolásba. Kikukkantott a romok mögül. – Menjünk!

És újra futásnak eredtünk.

Már megpillantottam a King's-t, amikor a Doktor megtorpant, és behúzott egy boltív alá, takarva engem. Egy rendőrautó haladt el mellettünk, melyből éber őrszemek figyelték az utcát. Szerencsére nem tűntem fel nekik a Doktor nyúlánk alakja és hatalmas kabátja mögött, ahogyan kuporogtam.

- Ez így nem lesz jó... – sóhajtott a férfi. – Van nálad pénz?

- Mennyi kell? – néztem rá meglepve.

- Adj valamennyit... veszek neked egy kapucnis pulóvert, mert így túl feltűnő vagy. – bökött fejével az utca túloldalán lévő secondhand boltra.

Beletúrtam zsebembe, és kivettem néhány bankót, és a kinyújtott tenyerébe ejtettem őket. Ő cserébe odaadta a kabátját, amelyet felvettem, és gallérját jótékonyan fejemre húztam. Átszaladt az úton, és berobbant a boltba. Két perc se telt bele, már sétált is ki egy sötétkék GAP pulóver társaságában, amely kellően feltűnésmentessé tett, miután felvettem dzsekim alá. Fejemre húztam a kapucnit, és elindultunk újra, most már valamivel békésebb tempóban. Átvágtunk a Plender Street-en, és nem sokára már a Bayham-en is sétáltunk, házunk irányába.

De amikor odaértünk, legszívesebben elsírtam volna magamat. Az egész épület ki volt égve, a külső falat végig hatalmas koromfoltok díszítették. Az ablakok be voltak törve, be voltak dobálva, és a garázsajtóra valaki vörös festékkel azt írta fel, hogy „_Mocskos árulók takarodjatok!_".

- Hova hoztál már megint? – kérdeztem a Doktort, és meglepett, mennyire magas és sírós a hangom.

- Egy másik dimenzióba. – mondta ki végül.

- Hogy tessék? – néztem rá ledermedve.

- Egy másik dimenzió Londonjában vagyunk. – ismételte meg kiegészítve mondatát. – Ez esetben úgy tűnik, hogy itt a családod áruló, nem pedig magasrangú, tiszteletnek örvendő.

- Haza akarok menni. – motyogtam, és megsimítottam a bejárati lépcső kőkorlátját. Ujjaim teljesen kormosak lettek.

- Nem akarsz bemenni? – kérdezte gyengéden.

- Nem. – válaszoltam határozottan. – Felgyújtották. – megvontam vállam. – Semmi használható se lenne bent.

- Nicole... – szólalt meg hirtelen komolyabban a Doktor. Megijesztett ez a hangnem. – Ezt most rakd zsebre. Majd később megnézed mi ez. – nyomott valamit a kezembe. Úgy is tettem, ahogy mondta. – És most nagyon lassan fordulj meg és sétálj el az utca sarkáig. Onnantól pedig fuss, ahogyan a lábad bírja. – gyorsan megölelt, majd egy pillanattal később már el is engedett. – Menj!

Elfordultam tőle nagyon lassan, és elindultam délfelé, vissza a Plender irányába. De nem terveztem ott bekanyarodni, hanem tovább mentem a Crowndale road irányába. Megpróbáltam a lehető legnyugodtabban, legkevesebb feltűnést keltve sétálni, és amikor elértem a hatalmas kereszteződéshez, jobbra fordultam, és már futottam is, mint az álom. Csak egy célom volt: eljutni a Baker Streetre. Akármennyire is másik dimenzióban voltunk, Sherlocknak muszáj volt ott lennie! Muszáj volt segítenie!

Ráfordultam a Hampsteadre ismét, és végigfutottam a Warren Street kereszteződéséig, csak kerülgetve gyorsan és egyenletesen a néhány kósza gyalogost. A Warrennél jobbra fordultam élesen, és újra elkezdtem volna futni, de mindkét irányból rendőrautók keresztezték utamat. Megpillantottam a járda mellett egy taxit, amiből éppen kiszállt egy nő, és odasprinteltem. Beugrottam a még nyitott ajtón, és lebuktam a földre. A rendőrautók harsogva elhaladtak mellettünk.

- Hová lesz az út, kisasszony? – kérdezte erős akcentussal a sofőr.

- A Maryleboen-ig. – vakkantottam oda a férfinak, és felültem az ülésre.

Elindultunk. Csodálkoztam, mert nem kötött bele, hogy miért vitetem el magamat innen egy kilométerre, mikor le is tudtam volna sétálni, ha nagyon akartam volna. Pár perccel később már meg is álltunk a hatalmas, fehér márvány oszlopokkal keretezett templom előtt, ahol megannyi férfi és nő álldogált, és csak az épületet figyelték. Kifizettem a taxist, majd kiugrottam, és noha nem kellett volna a tömeg közé keverednem, de kíváncsi voltam, miért vannak ott.

Befurakodtam magam, egészen a tömeg közepéig, ahonnan már hallottam, hogy valaki a lépcsőről kiabál, és az emberek csak együttérzően morajlottak.

- Az a férfi, akiben mindenki megbízott, és akit annyira tiszteltünk, és megbecsültünk... Az a férfi elárulta tulajdon nemzetét! A Közel-Keletnek kiadta a titkainkat, az állam titkait, a stratégiákat, mindent! És mit kapott ezért? Semmit! Megölték! Lelőtték, mint egy kutyát! De a saját népét, a véreit cserben hagyta! Bezzeg az anya és a lány! Ők mindketten elmenekültek! Mindketten boldogan nevetnek a markukba, hogy szegény országunk milyen sanyarú sorsra jutott, hála annak az imposztornak! Emberek! Készen álltok rá, hogy az ellenség ellen harcoljatok és diadalmas győzelmet arassatok? Készen álltok? A seregek már gyülekeznek! A nők és a gyermekek már menekülnek... De nektek, nektek ti bátor hősei a nemzetnek, az a sorsotok, hogy életetek árán is védjétek a királynő örökségét, ezt a csodálatos országot!

Körülöttem mindenki a levegőbe emelte ökölbe szorított kezét és együtt kiabáltak. Én csak úgy tettem, ahogyan ők is, noha nem kiabáltam, mert nem értettem, mit mondtak. És akkor észrevettem: körülöttem mindenki velem körülbelül egyidős, vagy nálam kicsit idősebb volt. A férfiak kigyúrtak, leborotvált hajjal, és tetoválásokkal. A nők szívósak, férfiasak, széles vállakkal, és a hajuk szoros fonatba volt igazítva. Ezek önkéntes katonák voltak.

- A lány visszatért! Látták Newingtonban és Camdenben is! – kiáltott valaki hirtelen. Automatikusan összébb húztam a kapucnimat, és elkezdtem kihátrálni a tömegből óvatosan.

- Halljátok? Az áruló fattyú hazatért! Biztosan örült a romokban álló házuknak! – gúnyosan felnevetett a szónok.

- Keressük meg! Ontsuk a vérét! Bűnhődjön az apja miatt! – vicsorogta valaki nem messze tőlem. A tömeg egyetértően morajlott.

- Legyen, ahogy kívánjátok, kedveseim! – kiáltott a férfi, széttárva karjait. – Induljon a vadászat!

Az emberek körülöttem elkezdtek csapatokra oszlani, és hangosan megbeszélni, merre keressenek, és mi legyen velem, ha megtalálnak. Heves vita alakult ki róla, hogy rögtön megöljenek, vagy pedig hurcoljanak végig a városon megbilincselve, rongyokban, és végül akasszanak-e fel a Buckingham palota előtt.

Itt lett elegem, és kifrodultam élesen a tömegből. Megpróbáltam eltűnni feltűnés nélkül, de néhányan utánam szóltak, és gyávának tituláltak, illetve beszarinak. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, annyira rettegtem, hogy elkapnak és lelepleznek.

- Hé, te! – kiáltott valaki, és megtorpantam, mert tudtam, hogy nekem.

- Igen? – fordultam oda, lehajtva fejemet, hogy a kapucni még jobban takarjon.

- Hogy bánsz a lőfegyverekkel? – nyújtott felém egy nagykaliberű pisztolyt.

- Elbánok. – válaszoltam határozottan. Elvettem a fegyvert.

- A miénk Mayfair, gyere! – ragadta meg vállamat, és elkezdett egy fekete kisbusz irányába tolni.

- Tulajdonképpen én kaptam egy fülest a nővéremtől, hogy látták Lisson Groove-ban a Rossmore-on. – vágtam oda a férfinak foghegyről.

- Szóval Lisson Groove... – bólintott. Elfordult. – Hé! Klyde! Cseréljünk! – ordított oda egy szőke férfinak nem messze. Az csak feltartotta hüvelykujját felénk.

Beszálltunk a kisbuszba, és kezdetét vette a körülbelül 5 perces út. Megpróbáltam a lehető legjobban takarni az arcomat, és senki se tartott rá igényt, hogy megmutassam magamat, így egy kicsit megnyugodtam.

A Taunton Centernél álltunk meg, ami sokkal messzebb volt a Baker Street-től, mint az előbbi állomásunk. Kiugrottunk a kisbuszból, és egymásnak vetve hátunkat elindultunk az út mentén. Amikor felmérték a terepet és tisztának bizonyult, csak szétosztottak minket, és elindutunk keresni engem. Én egy Jeremy nevű sráccal kerültem össze, aki nyúlánk és inas volt. Fekete haja és hozzá illő éjfekete szeme volt, arca beesett, és tekintete mélabús.

- Szóval, nem bírod Washingtonékat. – kezdtem beszélgetést.

- Minden idegszálammal gyűlölöm azt a családot! Kívánom, hogy bár meghalnának mind ahányan vannak ebben a szent pillanatban! – sziszegte mérgesen.

A Gloucesteren ereszkedtünk lassan dél felé.

- És miért gondolod azt, hogy ennek kéne történnie? – kérdeztem csevegő hangnemet megütve. Élesen rám pillantott. – Persze, én is így gondolom, csak neked mi a legfőbb indokod rá?

- Azok a mocskok... nyomorba és háborúba taszították hőn szeretett országunkat a saját önnön érdekeik miatt. És mi lett az eredménye? – rám villantotta gonosz vigyorát. – Elmenekültek, és az apát lelőtték, mint egy mocskos, rühes kutyát. Az összes azt érdemelné! Egy kibaszott golyót a szeme közé!

Betelt a pohár. Erősen rámarkoltam a fegyverre, és a következő pillanatban határozottan meglendítettem, és sebesen tarkónvágtam a srácot. Ő egy pillanatig csak meglepve rám pillantott, majd a következőben már össze is csuklott, mint egy kártyavár. Gyorsan benyúltam hóna alá, és behúztam a tőlünk nem messze lévő sikátorba, és lefektettem egy hatalmas konténer mellé. Ráfogtam a pisztolyt, és a fejére céloztam. Simán lelőhettem volna, mint _egy mocskos, rühes kutyát_. De engem nem olyan fából faragtak. Illetve a lövésre felfigyelt volna mindenki és idesereglett volna. Így csak bedugtam a fegyvert nadrágom derekába, és elosontam a sikátor széléig. Kikukkantottam, és nem láttam közel s távol egy ellenséget se. Jobbra pillantottam: ott volt a Melcombe street, ami közvetlenül átvezetett a Baker Streetre, annak is a 221B-hez közelebbi oldalára.

Kiugrottam a fal takarásából, és már sietve futottam is lefelé az utcán, ahonnan már nagyobb biztonsággal mehettem tovább, mert nem volt fetűnő a menekülésem, ha senki se látott. Átvágtam az úton, és becsúsztam a sarkon, majd onnantól kezdve még jobban futottam, főleg, hogy megláttam az utca végén lévő épületet, ami a biztonságot jelentette számomra, mert tudtam, hogy onnantól már hazatalálok.

Végül bekanyarodtam a Baker Streetre, és abban a pillanatban tudatosult bennem, hogy mi van, ha Sherlock nem lakik itt, sőt Mrs. Hudson sem. Megtorpantam, és körbe pillantottam az utcán. Sok olyan bolt, ami az én világomban jelen volt, most nem volt ott. Csak nagyra nyitott szemekkel pislogtam magam elé, és éreztem, hogy kövér könnycseppek kezdenek el termelődni szemeimben, amikor is kinyílt a 221B ajtaja, és John sétált ki rajta fütyörészve.

Rögtön futásnak eredtem.

Kikaptam kulcsomat a táskámból, majd megálltam pár házzal arrébb, és figyeltem, ahogyan John leint egy taxit és elhajt. Amikor kiértek az utcából, odafutottam az ajtóhoz, és beraktam kulcsomat a zárba, ami csodálatos, varázslatos módon kinyitotta a zárat, és már be is toltam az ajtót. Sírva léptem be a biztonságot nyújtó épületbe, és bezártam magam mögött az ajtót. Rögtön megtöltött az otthon édes érzése, és alig tudtam kontrollálni magam, hogy ne roggyak le a padlóra, húzzam össze magam magzatpózba, és sírjak órákig. Ehelyett megráztam magam, nagy levegőt vettem, és határozottan felsétáltam a lépcsőn. Megálltam a nappali félig nyitott ajtaja előtt és csak füleltem.

Csend volt.

Bekukucskáltam az ajtófélfa és az ajtó között, és a megszokott oltári rendetlenség helyett makulátlan rend fogadott a szobában. A könyvek szín és méret szerint csoportosítva a polcokon, sehol egy hulladék, ledobott, ottfelejtett újság. Az ablakok, a tükör, a szőnyeg és a függönyök is csodálatosan tiszták voltak, és a kanapé is fényesen ragyogott.

Meglepetésemben betoltam az ajtót, ami csak hatalmasat nyikordult, kizökkentve engem csodálatomból.

- John? Itthagytál valamit? – hallottam meg a konyhából Sherlock hangját.

- Nem egészen. – sétáltam a konyha ajtajához, bűntudatos arckifejezéssel.

- Ó. – pillantott rám. – Nicole Caroline Washington, az áruló lánya, személyesen. – mondta a férfi érzéketlenül.

- A segítségedre van szükségem. – léptem be a konyhába, közelítve hozzá. Ő csak karba tett kézzel álldogált, és fennkölt arckifejezéssel engem figyelt.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte ridegen.

- Szükségem van egy helyre, ahol elbújhatok. – mondtam, és felvettem egy almát az asztalon tévő tálból. Beleharaptam.

- Miért itt? – kérdezte meglepetten.

- Azért, mert... – nekidőltem a pultnak, és próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat. – Mert én nem az a Nicole Washington vagyok, akit itt mindenki utál. – mondtam ki végül.

- Hanem kicsoda? – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Én egy másik dimenzióból jöttem. – mondtam ki félve.

A férfi gúnyosan felnevetett.

- Hát persze.

- Abban a dimenzióban te és én egy pár vagyunk. – folytattam továbbra is. – Szeretjük egymást. És mindent megtennénk egymásért

- Ez nevetséges. – vigyorodott el.

- Mindig ezt mondod ott is. – sóhajtottam. – De bebizonyítom.

Leraktam táskámat az asztalra, illetve kivettem a pisztolyt a derekamtól. Leraktam puhán az asztalra. Akaratlanul is észrevettem szemem sarkából, hogy Sherlock megmerevedik. Ignorálva a tényt, csak benyúltam a táskába, és kivettem belőle először telefonomat, majd tabletemet. Előbbiről átküldtem gyorsan utóbbira pár képet, majd ezeket teljes képernyőn behoztam, és odanyújtottam a férfinak. Az első képen egy nagy ház előtt álltunk, kezemben egy nagy vajkrémes epertorta volt, rajta pár gyertyával, Sherlock pedig a szemét forgatva állt tőlem egy fél méterre. Én csak felvont szemöldökkel pillantottam rá.

- Ez a születésnapomon készült, amikor rávettél, hogy menjek el veled nyomozni, és a vérben tocsogó helyszínen képes voltál Johnnal egy hatalmas szülinapi tortát behozatni. Lestrade majdnem frászt kapott, de miután megkóstolta a tortát, már is jobb kedve volt. Persze képet bent nem lehetett csinálni. – elvigyorodtam. Az egy fantasztikus szülinapom volt. És nagyon vicces is.

- És ez? – lapozott tovább. Az egyik gyógyfürdő előtt álldogáltunk, és mindketten majd megfagytunk, ez a képen is látszott.

- Ó! Ez is jó volt! – nevettem fel az emléktől. – Itt lógtam be veletek a férfi gőzfürdőbe, hogy nyomozzunk, és valami szerencsétlen ráült a törülközőmre, szóval ott kellett ülnöm 3 órán keresztül, amíg a csávó le nem lépett. A végén megmondtad, hogy soha többet nem csinálunk ilyet, mert negyed óra helyett 3 órát kellett a gőzben töltened. A hajad iszonyatos volt!

- Ez pedig...? – nézett egy következőt. Odamentem mellé, mert ezt nem mutatta felém, és megpillantottam a képet. Az ágyában feküdtünk. Ő aludt, én pedig félálomban voltam. A képet én csináltam, mert látszott, hogy karom kinyúlik a kép szélén.

- Komolyan kell magyarázat? – néztem rá elégedetlenkedve.

- Nem. – mondta végül.

Hosszú, súlyos csend telepedett közénk. Én törtem meg.

- Elmondod, mit tett a papám? – néztem rá szomorúan.

- Állítólag angol hadititkokat szolgáltatott a Közel-Keletnek, akik ezeket kihasználva meg akarják támadni az országot. – megvonta a vállát.

- Szerinted ez igaz?

- Nem tudom. Nem nagyon érdekelnek a városon kívüli események. – ráérősen vizet töltött egy teáskannába.

- Mi történt a Waterlooval? És a metróállomásokkal? – tettem fel egy újabb számomra érdekes kérdést.

- Öngyilkos merénylők. – leült az asztalhoz, és keresztbe tette lábait.

- Velem és az anyámmal mi van? Vagyis az itteni megfelelőinkkel. – faggattam továbbra is.

- Amennyire én tudom, Kubába mentetek, mert velük nincs kiadatási egyezménye az országnak. – válaszolta készségesen.

- Meg akarnak ölni. – mondtam ki végül. Hangom vékony volt és gyenge, egész testemben remegtem. – Félek.

- Sajnálom. – válaszolta a férfi, és szemében őszinteség csillogott.

- Nem akarok meghalni. Nem itt. Nem most. – kezdett el folyni könnyem. – Nem akarok úgy meghalni, hogy nem mondom el neked még százszor, ezerszer, milliószor, végtelenszer, hogy mennyire szeretlek. – kezdtem el csendben sírni.

Sherlock nem tudott mit mondani erre. Csak kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén, és ujjait babrálta. Hirtelen felkapta fejét és élesen rám pillantott.

- Hogy jutottál ide?

- Basszus! – kaptam fejemhez, kizökkenve sírásomból, és elkezdtem zsebemben túrni. Csakhamar megtaláltam a valamit, amit a Doktor a kezembe nyomott. Egy mini TARDIS-lokátor volt az. Odamutattam Sherlocknak. – Meg kell találnom ezt a helyet! Kérlek, segíts!

Csak némán figyelt, miközben a forró víz elkezdett fütyülni a kannában mögötte. Lassan és kimérten felállt, és odasétált a tűzhelyhez. Levette a kannát, majd két csészébe töltötte őket, amiben már teatojásban be volt készítve egy kis teafű. Odaadóan és figyelmesen odaegyensúlyozta az asztalhoz a két csészét a kis tányérjaikon, majd letette az egyiket elém, a másikat maga elé. Odasétált a hűtőhöz, és kivett egy kis tejet, és lerakta közénk az asztalra.

- Nem tudom, hogy tudok-e segíteni. – mondta ki végül.

- Ebben a dimenzióban túl sokat használod ezt a kifejezést. – ejtettem el a megjegyzést.

- Mert ebben a dimenzióban ilyen vagyok. – megvonta a vállát, és belekortyolt teájába. – Itt maradhatsz, amíg akarsz, de _nem_ fogok neked segíteni megtalálni azt a valamit.

Elgondolkodtam, hogy vajon mennyire más ez a Sherlock, mint az enyém, mert ami kiderült itt ez alatt a röpke 10-15 perces beszélgetésünkből, az nagyon kiábrándító volt. Legszívesebben pofon vágtam volna, és addig rimánkodtam volna neki, amíg olyanná nem vált volna, mint az, akit otthagytam a világomban.

- Kivel jöttél? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Egy Doktor nevű férfival. – válaszoltam egykedvűen.

- Mi lett vele? – nézett rám érdeklődve.

- Nem tudom. Camdenben szétváltak az útjaink. De előtte még odaadta ezt a kütyüt. – böktem fejemmel a lokátorra. – Lehet, hogy ő visszament a TARDIS-ért, és ezért adta ezt ide, hogy megtaláljam őket. Nem tudom.

- Ha szeretnéd, itt töltheted az éjszakát. Nem biztonságos a sötétben az utcán sétálni. – váltott hirtelen témát. – Zuhanyozhatsz, ehetsz, aludhatsz. És holnap reggel megkeresheted.

- Köszönöm. Igénybe venném az ajánlatod. – bólintottam, és megfogtam asztalra fektetett kezét.

- Szívesen. – válaszolta illendően, és elhúzta tőlem ujjait, és inkább ölébe fektette őket.

Kipillantottam az ablakon, és már sötétedett. A félelem hullámai libabőrözték a hátamat.

- Itt ugye nem fognak megtalálni? – kérdeztem a férfit kétségbeesetten.

- Nem hiszem. Ha csak nem hagytad, hogy kövessenek. – megvonta vállát, és üres csészéjét berakta a mosogatóba.

- Remélem, nem érint kellemetlenül, hogy itt vagyok. – szólaltam meg megfontoltan.

- Engem ugyan nem. – megvonta vállát, és odasétált a hűtőhöz. – Mikor ettél utoljára?

- Tegnap este. – gondoltam vissza. Gyomrom hangosan megkordult. – De a mai napi izgalmak hatására eszembe se jutott, hogy ennem kéne.

- Nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad. – nyitotta ki a gép ajtaját, és bepillantott. – Sok minden van.

- Köszönöm.

- Hozok neked ruhát, amiben aludhatsz, és ágyneműt. – sétált el szobája irányába.

- Sokkal kedvesebb, és gondoskodóbb vagy, mint az én világomban. – sétáltam utána, és megálltam ajtajában. – És ezért jelenleg mindennél hálásabb vagyok.

- Csak teszem a dolgom. – lépett hozzám közelebb.

- Az ellenséget bújtatod. – mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Még mindig jobb, mintha az ellenséggel hálnék. – húzta el félmosolyra ő is száját.

- Erre nem vennék mérget. Szerintem egy szinten vannak. – megvontam vállamat.

Elfordultam tőle, hogy visszasétáljak a konyhába, de megfogta bal alkaromat. Kérdőn visszapillantottam rá, mire a következő pillanatban odalépett hozzám, és hosszan megcsókolt.

- Ez most mi volt? – kérdeztem meglepve.

- Egy világban együtt vagyunk. Gondoltam, kihasználom. – elvigyorodott. – Velem nem tudsz engem megcsalni... nem? Vagy ezek a szabályok hogy mennek?

- Nem tudom. Most először járok másik dimenzióban.

- Hát, akkor szerintem mondjuk ki ezt a szabályt... – összekulcsolta ujjait enyéimmel. Elkezdett behúzni a szobájába, és behajtotta mögöttem az ajtót. – És használjuk ki a kiskapukat.

Újra hosszan megcsókolt, és az aznapi hatások miatt már nem voltam képes egyszerűen tiltakozni. Reménykedtem, hogy tényleg igaza van, és attól még, hogy egy másik világban vagyunk, ő attól még Sherlock.

Hajnali fél 3kor, az ágyban, pucéran mellette már nem voltam ebben olyan biztos.


	14. Mit gondolsz, ki vagy?

Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy Sherlock finoman magához húz, és leheletkönnyen megcsókol. Elmosolyodtam, és karjaimat nyaka köré fontam. Lassan kinyitottam szemeimet, és éreztem, hogy arcomon határozottan elégedett vigyor ömlik szét. Ahogy rápillantottam, ő is csak kajánul mosolygott.

- Jó reggelt, Mr. Holmes! – kacsintottam rá, és felhúztam magam hozzá, hogy megcsókoljam.

- Ms. Washington! – biccentett halványan, és karjait körém futtatta. A hátára feküdt, és magára húzott.

- Nem fogod elhinni, milyen hülyeséget álmodtam! – nevettem fel szórakozottan.

- Meséld el, és meglátjuk. – simította meg arcomat, és finoman beletúrt hajamba.

- A Doktor elvitt engem egy másik dimenzióba, ahol kiderült, hogy a családom áruló, és brit államtitkokat szivárogatott ki. Megűztek a londoniak, utána a rendőrök, katonák, és végül nálad kötöttem ki, és te azt mondtad, hogy nem fogsz nekem segíteni megtalálni a Doktort, hogy hazataláljak. – megcsíptem bőrét pár centivel hetyke barna mellbimbói felett. – De rossz vagy!

- Aú! – lökte el kezemet, és átfordult velünk úgy, hogy most én legyek alul. Lefogta kezeimet. – És te erre mit tettél? – vigyorgott.

- Lefeküdtem veled. – felnevettem.

- Hatásos módszer. Felettébb hatásos. – rám ereszkedett és a vékony takaró válaszfalat vont testünk közé. – És segítettem utána?

- Nem tudom. Felébredtem. – megvontam vállam.

- Mert nem vagy kitartó! – felelte elégedetten, majd elengedett, és lelendült rólam. Odasétált a szoba sarkában álló karosszékhez, amire rá volt dobva világosszürke Armani pizsamanadrágja, és belebújt.

- Én határozottan kitartónak találom magamat! – ültem fel, és magamra szorítottam a takaróját. – De valljuk be, te egy pöcs tudsz lenni néha itt is, szóval nem lepett meg, hogy ott is az vagy. – megvontam a vállam.

- Dühös cica! – morgott rám, majd odadobta nekem egy ingjét. – Bújj bele, csináljunk reggelit! – rám kacsintott.

Valami fura volt vele, de betulajdonítottam annak, hogy reggel van, és hogy lassan a közreműködésemmel normális szociális interakciókra is képes lesz. Kibújtam az ágyból, és miközben belebújtam ingébe, ő már ki is sétált a szobából, és elkezdett csörömpölni a konyhában. Utána sétáltam, miközben a gombokkal vacakoltam, és már ott is állt a kávéfőzőnél, és pötyögött rajta. A gép pittyegve elindult.

- És milyen fantasztikus reggelit fogsz készíteni a ház úrnőjének? – sétáltam oda hozzá, és végigfuttattam ujjaimat csupasz hátán.

- Szerintem Mrs. Hudson már csinált magának reggelit. – ejtette el csípősen a megjegyzést, majd odafordult hozzám, és elégedetten felvonta szemöldökét.

- Úristen, mekkora egy dög vagy! – nevettem fel, és játékosan beleboxoltam karjába.

- Nem tudom, mit szeretnél enni... – hagyta figyelmen kívül hozzászólásomat. – Nézd meg mi van a hűtőben. – folytatta, és felnyúlt a konyhaszekrénybe, hogy kivegyen nekünk két bögrét.

- Mi van Johnnal? – kérdeztem, mert rájöttem, valami hibádzik a képben.

- Mintha tegnap este valami találkája lett volna egy nővel. – megvonta a vállát, és elhallgatott.

- Húha, nem is tudtam. Kimaradok manapság az életéből – nem igazán kedvel azért, amit veled csinálok. – mondtam egykedvűen, és odasétáltam a frigóhoz. Kinyitottam az ajtaját, és bepillantottam. Egy levágott testrész se volt ott, pedig meg mertem volna esküdni rá, hogy pár napja még láttam ott néhány hüvelykujjat egy hermetikusan záródó zacskóban.

- Találtál valamit? – lépett mögém, és kezeit végigfuttatta vékony ingébe bújtatott derekamon. – Vagy inkább máshogy töltsük el ezt a kellemes étkezést? – búgta a fülembe bársonyos hangon.

- Nem is szeretném máshogy... – fordultam oda hozzá, és kezeim közé fogtam arcát. Hosszú csókot váltottunk.

Becsukta a hűtő ajtaját, és nekidöntött, miközben bal kezével jobb combomat simogatta, ingét egyre jobban feltúrva. Megfogtam kezét, és átirányítottam derekamra.

- Nincs rajtam bugyi. – lihegtem két csók között. – Még bejön John és olyat lát, amit nem lenne szabad neki. – vigyorogtam.

- Nagy fiú már... tudja kezelni. – megfogott derekamnál, és felültetett a konyhapultra. Belépett lábaim közé, és hagyta, hogy köréfonjam őket.

Elkezdte kigombolni az inget, és nyakamtól lefelé forró csókokkal árasztotta el bőrömet, amikor is valaki a konyhaajtóban halkan köhintett.

Megdermedtünk.

Sherlock elkapta tőlem fejét, és oda pillantott. Én csak nevetve vállának döntöttem homlokomat.

- Kérlek, ezt ne itt csináljátok! – sóhajtott John.

- Csak szórakoztunk egy kicsit. – mondta Sherlock, de hangjában egyáltalán nem volt megbánás.

- Igen, ne aggódj John. Csak egy kicsit játszottunk! – pillantottam oda a férfira vigyorogva.

Neki csak eltorzult az arca, és kiestek a kezéből a bevásárlószatyrok, amiket eddig tartott. Elkezdett óvatosan hátrálni, miközben tátogott, de egy hang se jött ki a száján. Végül mutogatni kezdett felém, és a szemét Sherlock és köztem járatta.

- Mintha nem laknék már itt úgy egy éve... – ejtettem el a megjegyzést, szememet forgatva.

- John, ez nem az, aminek látszik... – mondta Sherlock, tőle szokatlanul fura csengéssel a hangjában.

- De hisz ez annak az _árulónak_ a lánya! – kiáltott fel idegesen hadonászva. – Jelentenünk kell a rendőrségnek!

- Hogy tessék? – ugrottam le a pultról, és most én kezdtem el szememet a rémült John, és a pókerarcú Sherlock között járatni. – Mi az, hogy az áruló lánya? – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten.

- Az apja elárulta a Brit birodalmat! Te pedig itt közösülsz vele a tulajdon konyhánkban! – kiabálta John Sherlocknak idegesen.

- Igen. És? – kérdezte Sherlock, és bal karjával átkarolt.

- Egy nemzetárulóról van szó! – vetette szét karjait John, és idegesen dobbantott egyet. – Ha elkapják, te is mész vele! És ami rosszabb: én is!

- Mondjátok már el mi ez az egész! – szólaltam meg határozottan, és mindketten rám pillantottak.

- Nem álmodtad. Valóban áruló a családod, és államtitkokat csempészett az apád. – mondta ki végül Sherlock.

Reflexből lekevertem neki egy pofont, aminek hatalmas csattanása visszhangzott a konyhában. Vörös tenyérnyom maradt az arcán.

- Te hazudtál nekem!

- Nem hazudtam. Nem kérdezted, hogy igaz-e az úgy nevezett álmod. Sőt... te mondtad ki, hogy ez egy álom. – megvonta vállát.

- Jézusom... – fogtam meg fejemet, és lehuppantam egy székre. – Hány óra?

- Fél 11. – válaszolta John készségesen. Átlépett a földön heverő zacskók felett, és odament Sherlockhoz. – Beszélhetnék veled négyszemközt?

Elsétáltak a férfi szobája irányába.

Én csak felhúztam térdemet, és átkaroltam őket, reszketve. Hát tényleg nem álom volt. Tényleg itt voltam egy másik dimenzióban, a Doktor nélkül. Felpillantottam, és megláttam, hogy a nappali még mindig makulátlanul tiszta, és nem értettem, hogy nem vettem ezt észre nem olyan régen még. Lenéztem a földön heverő szatyrokra, és láttam, hogy tele voltak zöldségekkel és gyümölcsökkel, illetve péksüteményekkel, és vöröshúsokkal. Odasétáltam, és felvettem őket a földről, és átraktam őket az asztalra. Beletúrtam, de semmi jót nem találtam, amihez gusztusom lett volna éppen akkor. Sóhajtottam, és visszaültem a helyemre. Odapillantottam a pulton lévő kávés kannára, és úgy döntöttem, legalább iszom egy bögrével, ha már kaja nincs.

Kezembe fogtam a bögrét, és elkezdtem odaoldalazni nesztelenül Sherlock résnyire nyitott ajtajához. Amikor odaértem, csak visszatartottam a lélegzetem és füleltem.

- Azt mondta, hívjuk fel, ha itt van. – hallottam meg John hangját.

- Nem adhatjuk ki _neki_! – csattant fel Sherlock. – Ez a lány _fél_! Tiszta szívéből! Nem akarhatod, hogy tönkre tegyük.

- Ha nem mi, akkor valaki más megteszi! Neki innen nincs menekvése! Tett róla... – sziszegte vissza John.

- Én nem fogom feldobni. – mondta ki végül Sherlock.

- Lefeküdtél vele, és máris a szíved csücske lett? – kérdezte John, gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Ez a lány nem ide való! Viszont egy másik világban igen. Én csak szeretném, ha minden a helyére kerülne... – ecsetelte Sherlock.

- De nem kerülhet! Nem érted? _Ő_ meggátolja, hogy visszamenjen! Azért hozta ide őket! – válaszolta türelmetlenül John.

- Van egy lokátora. Meg tudja találni a férfit. – mondta most Sherlock.

- Hol van? – lépett oda a ledobott ruháimhoz John, és elkezdett köztük túrni.

- Nem tudom, valamelyik zsebében.

Itt döntöttem úgy, hogy beavatkozom. Halkan bekopogtam az ajtón, mire mindketten megdermedtek és füleltek. Betoltam óvatosan az ajtót.

- Köszönök mindent, de mennem kell. – hadartam el, majd odarohantam a ruháimhoz, és felkaptam őket. – Még lezuhanyozok, és már itt se vagyok.

Hátat fordítottam, és beszaladtam a fürdőszobába, aminek ajtaját kulcsra zártam magam mögött. Leraktam ruháimat a mosógép tetejére, és elkezdtem áttúrni őket, hogy megtaláljam a lokátort. Ott volt a táskám belsőzsebében még mindig, és feltűnően villogott. Megnéztem a kis kijelzőt rajta, ami a bal alsó sarkában egy zöld pöttyöt mutatott, ami valószínűleg a TARDIS-t jelezte. Visszadugtam a táskámba, ráhúztam a cipzárt, majd beálltam a kádba, és megengedtem a zuhanyt. Hosszú ideig csak álltam, és hagytam hogy a forró víz átmelegítsen, majd miután már teljesen forró volt a bőröm, sietve megmosakodtam. De a fejemből eközben sem ment ki a két férfi halk vitája, és hogy valaki direkt hozott ide minket a Doktorral, csapdát állított nekünk, és nem akar visszaengedni oda, ahová tartoztam. Homlokomat nekidöntöttem a jéghideg csempének, és jobb öklömmel belevertem a falba. Nem annyira erősen, így nem fájt, és nem is lett baja, csak egy kicsit magamhoz térített. Megfogadtam, hogy nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárki is kiszakítson a világomból, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy Sherlockot elvegye tőlem. Az _én _Sherlockomat.

Miután lezuhanyoztam és felöltöztem, kiosontam a fürdőből, és megpróbáltam a legkevesebb hanghatással kijutni a lakásból. Meglepően könnyű volt, mivel mindenki el volt tűnve. Lesiettem a lépcsőn, majd megálltam a legalsó fokon és füleltem, de semmi gyanúsat nem hallottam. Odalibbentem az ajtóhoz, és már fel is téptem, és kiléptem az utcára. Meglepően meleg napunk volt. Fejemre húztam a pulóverem kapucniját, és sietve elindultam délre, hogy minél hamarabb elhagyhassam a Baker Street-et, ezzel is megszökve az esetlegesen felmerülő problémák elől.

Amikor kiértem az utcáról, elindultam nyugat felé, és pár percenként rápillantottam a már a zsebembe átrakott lokátorra. Nem akart a pötty egyáltalán közeledni. Már jó 20 perce sétáltam, és még mindig nem mozdult a pötty egy milimétert se, így csak elgondolkodtam, hogy más alternatívákhoz kell folyamodnom. Éppen egy Tesco mellett haladtam el, ahol rengeteg autó állt, melyeknek tulajdonosai ezek szerint boldogan költötték a pénzt annak ellenére, hogy az ország egy háború határán állt. Nekem ez éppen kapóra jött.

Besétáltam céltalanul a parkolóba, és elkezdtem a sorok között oda-vissza sétálgatni, miközben csak figyeltem az autókat és a tulajdonosaikat, akik ide-oda tologatták a bevásárlókocsikat. Négyszer sétáltam körbe teljesen a parkolót, amikor végre megláttam egy kínálkozó alkalmat. Tudtam, hogy az, amit tenni fogok, nem éppen fényesíteni fogja az önéletrajzomat, de úgy döntöttem, hogy a szükség nagy úr.

Egy öreg Fiat Puntohoz egy néni ráérősen odatolta a teletömött bevásárlókocsiját, és elkezdett ügyes-bajosan bepakolni. Odasomfordáltam nem messze tőle, és figyeltem, ahogyan szerencsétlenkedik. Amikor bepakolt mindent, csak lehajtotta a csomagtartó tetejét, és elkezdte visszatolni a kocsit – de nem zárta be az autót. Odafutottam gyorsan, bevetettem magamat a hátsóülésre, és elbújtam, amennyire csak tudtam. A néni eközben visszacsoszogott az autóhoz, és beült. Kitolattunk a helyről, és miközben ő semmit se sejtett, én tervezgettem a további lépéseimet. Elindultunk kifelé a parkolóból, és nagyon is örültem a ténynek, hogy ezt az autót választottam, mert nyugatra indultunk a bolttól. Reménykedtem, hogy hamarosan elkezd a pötty közeledni, de még mindig nem akart. Végül úgy döntöttem, cselekednem kell. Arcomba húztam még jobban a kapucnimat, és sebesen felültem a hátsóülésen.

- Hölgyem! Kérem álljon meg, és szálljon ki a kocsiból! – kiáltottam rá, mire ő csak erősen befékezett, és megállt az utca kellős közepén. Sikítva kiugrott a vezetőülésből, és elszaladt.

Én is azonnal cselekedtem, és átmásztam hátulról a vezetőülésre. Becsatoltam a biztonsági övet, kitúrtam a zsebemből a lokátort, és kiraktam a műszerfalra. Azon a pötty ugyanúgy villogott. Beletapostam a gázba, mivel hátulról már dudáltak rám nagyon hangosan, és már száguldottam is. Leeresztettem kicsit az ablakot, és a menetszél finoman fújta rövid hajzatomat. Jól is éreztem volna magam, ha nem éppen rossz helyen lettem volna térben.

Még vagy negyed órán keresztül autóztam, amikor a pont végre megmozdult, és elkezdett lassan elmozdulni, úgy, hogy a jelenlegi helyemtől még mindig délre volt, de már közelebb. Ebből arra következtettem, hogy valahol Chelseaben kell lennie a Doktornak. Délre fordultam, és a dél-nyugat irányú King's Roadon hajtottam tovább, és repesett a szívem, hogy nem sokára vége ennek a rémálomnak.

Még mentem egy ideig, és a pont már végképp elkezdett minden irányból közeledni. Hatalmas fém konténertornyok tűntek fel a láthatáron, és tudtam, hogy a kikötő felé közelítek. Pár saroknyira a helytől leparkoltam, és gyalog folytattam tovább az utamat. Az utolsó pár száz métert már futva tettem meg, és az öröm forró hullámai jártak át, amikor megérkeztem egy hatalmas raktárépülethez. Elhagyatott volt, de gondoltam azért, mert éppen ebédszünet idejében kerültem ide. Betoltam a rozsdás fém ajtót, és beléptem a félhomályban fürdő épületbe.

- Doktor! Itt vagy? – kiáltottam, és hangom fémesen visszhangzott.

Nem jött válasz.

Kezemben a lokátor még mindig villogott, és a ponton voltam már majdnem teljesen. Elindultam az épület belsejébe, miközben szemem elkezdett hozzászokni a sötétséghez.

- Doktor! – kiáltottam újra. – Doktor, menjünk innen!

Ismét csak a visszhangok adtak bármilyen jelet.

Elhaladtam pár körfűrész, csomagológép, és rengeteg targonca mellett. Lépteim üresen kopogtak a kopott, szürke, poros padlón.

- Doktor! A lokátor azt mutatja, hogy itt vagy! – kiabáltam ismét csak, bár már nem reménykedtem válaszban. Talán a TARDISban volt, azért nem hallott.

Elértem egy ajtóig.

Kinyitottam óvatosan, és csak határozottan belépdeltem. Már végképp nem lehettem messze a TARDIStól. A pont egyre kevésbé villogott már, sokkal hosszabb időközökig látszott most már. Ha ez nem jelentette azt, hogy közeledek, akkor mi?

Hatalmas, égig érő állványsorok között haladtam el, melyeknek polcai dugig voltak tömve mindenféle becsomagolt, raklapra pakolt holmikkal. Ahogy láttam, építőanyagokkal.

Pár perc séta után a raktár belsejében a pont egyenletessé vált, és nem villogott többet. Ijedten kezdtem el oda-vissza forgolódni, miközben próbáltam rájönni, hogy mi a fene is történt. Talán elszámoltam magam. Talán a TARDIS az épület tetején volt. Elindultam visszafelé, amerről jöttem, és közben próbáltam visszagondolni, hogy láttam-e bármilyen feljárót, lépcsőt, létrát vagy akármit a tetőre, de nem villant be semmi se.

Szórakozottan talpaltam visszafelé, amikor a hátam mögött meghallottam, hogy egy fém cső a padlóra zuhan, és hangja kongva visszhangzott az egész helyiségben. Megtorpantam és füleltem. Nagyon halk lépteket hallottam, amik elhallgattak hirtelen.

- Ki van ott? – pördültem meg ijedten. Szívem torkomban dobogott.

Nem érkezett válasz.

- Ki az istenverte kurvaélet van ott? – sikítottam idegesen, és éreztem, hogy lassan kiver a víz. – Kurvára szar 24 órám van, szóval mutassa magát!

Szárnyak csapkodását hallottam, és egy galamb repült el nem messze felettem.

Elmosolyodtam gúnyosan. Csak egy nyavalyás madár volt az.

Visszafordultam az ajtó irányába, és újra elindultam. Sokkal jobban szerettem volna már kint lenni, és valami új ötleten agyalni, hogy hogyan is találjam meg a Doktort.

Már majdnem elértem az ajtóig, ami kivezetett a raktár külső helyiségébe, amikor újra meghallottam a halk lépteket magam mögött. Most nem torpantam meg, mert éreztem, hogy nem szabad. Csak határozottan tartottam az ajtó felé, mögöttem pedig a léptek is úgy tettek. Végül, amikor az ajtó a látóterembe került, amikor már éreztem, hogy pár pillanat és elérem, futásnak eredtem.

Elértem az ajtóig, és megragadtam a kilincset, de addig nem jutottam el, hogy lenyomjam. Egy pici szúrást éreztem a nyakamnál, és a következő pillanatban összeestem tudattalanul.

* * *

Egy félhomályos szobában tértem magamhoz. Fejem a mellkasomra csuklott ülő helyzetben, és amikor felemeltem, nyakam elkezdett sajogni. Tehát sokáig voltam így. Körbe pillantottam, de nem láttam semmit se, ami árulkodóan hatott volna arról, hol vagyok. Csak az üres szoba volt, és én a közepén egy székhez kötözve. Még egy ekkora klisét életemben nem láttam szerintem. Elkezdtem kezemet rángatni, hátha csak vicc az egész, de nem volt az, és éreztem, hogy a kötelek erősen csuklómba vájódtak. Kétségbeesetten elkezdtem oda-vissza kapkodni a fejemet, hátha hallok valamit valamerről, de a csend szinte kibírhatatlan volt. Se madarak nem csipogtak, se autók nem dudáltak, se egy nyavalyás semmi se hangzott sehol se.

- HÉÉÉ! – kiáltottam el magamat. – HOL VAGYOK?

- Én a helyedben nem kiabálnék. – szólalt meg egy ismerős hang a hátam mögül. – Semmi értelme sincs. Itt senki se hall.

- Ki maga? Hogy kerültem ide? – kérdeztem, és bármennyire is nem akartam mutatni, hogy félek, hangom megremegett.

- Ó, te lány... – sóhajtott a valaki. Egy női hang volt. – Ez bizony hosszú és bonyolult.

- Nos, egy székhez vagyok kötve, és nem hiszem, hogy egy hamar elmehetek innen, szóval elmondhatja nekem. A bonyolult részre meg azt tudom mondnai, hogy állítólag okos vagyok. Tegyen próbára.

- Hmmm... – sóhajtott dallamosan. – Nem is tudom.

- Az istenit már! – fakadtam ki. – Miért vagyok itt? És ki maga? – akármennyire is ismerős volt a hangja, nem tudtam beazonosítani.

- Állítólag te egy békés Angliából jössz. – mondta a nő, és cipősarkai hangos kopogásából hallottam, hogy járkál mögöttem. – Állítólag ott nincsenek öngyilkos merénylők, boszorkányüldözések, és mindenki boldogan, nyugodtan sétálhat az utcán éjszaka is.

- Ez azért túlzás. Nem a mennyből jövök én se. – sóhajtottam. – Ugyanúgy vannak gyilkosságok, rablások, megerőszakolnak nőket és elrabolnak gyerekeket.

- De _te_ boldogan és biztonságban élsz! – megragadta a hajamat és hátrarántotta erőszakosan fejemet.

- Mi tagadás... – sziszegtem összeszorított fogaimon kersztül. Szememből a fájdalom hatására elkezdtek a könnycseppek szivárogni.

- Mi a titkod? – elengedte a hajamat, és újra járkálni kezdett.

- Jó emberekkel kerültem össze és jó családból származom. – megvontam a vállam. – Plusz van egy időlordom, aki olyan, mint az őrangyalom.

- Ó, igen. Hallottam róla. A világon kívüli. – hangján éreztem, hogy mosolyog. Nekem is ilyen negédes lett a hangom, ha mosolyogva használtam szarkazmust. – Mondhatjuk, hogy szerencsés vagy. De azt is, hogy nekem van most malacom.

- Hogy érti ezt? – vontam fel szemöldököm. – És különben is, ki maga?

- Majd megtudod nem sokára... – válaszolta, és megsimogatta fejemet. Hosszú körme felsértette fejbőrömet. – Bár állítólag olyan okos vagy. Tudnod kéne már.

Sejtettem, de nem akartam kimondani. Féltem, hogy igaz.

- Jajj, Nicole, Nicole... – sóhajtott újra.

- Miért vagyok itt? – kérdeztem ismét.

- Türelem. – felelte, és elkezdte masszírozni vállaimat. Kirázott a hideg ettől a gesztustól.

- Nem! Most akarom tudni! – kiáltottam.

- Ha nem fogod be, leütlek. – válaszolta egyszerűen.

- Mondja el! Tudni akarom! Miért vagyok itt? Miért hozott ide? Hol a Doktor? Miért... – és nem tudtam fojtatni, mert éles ütés érte tarkómat, és elájultam.

* * *

Nem tudom, meddig lehettem kiütve, de amikor magamhoz tértem már a földön feküdtem. Nagyon fáztam. Megpróbáltam összehúzni magamat, és sikerült egy szerencsétlen magzatpózt kisajtolnom magamból. Karjaim meg voltak bilincselve, és a láncszemek súlyosan zörögtek, amikor megmozdultam. Nagyon gyengének éreztem magam, és rájöttem, hogy azért, mert legutoljára Sherlockék konyhájában ettem egy almát, meghatározhatatlan idővel ezelőtt. Kinyitottam a szememet, de csak egy csíkos tapétás szürke falat láttam magam előtt. Megpróbáltam átfordulni a hátamra, és a fejembe rögtön belehasított az éles fájdalom. Felszisszentem és visszazuhantam oldalamra.

- Ó, látom, magadhoz tértél. – mondta a hang, és odasétált hozzám.

Átlépett felettem, és beakasztotta lábfejét közém és a padló közé. Egy erős rúgással átfordított a másik oldalamra, és a fejem nagyot koppant a padlón.

- Azt hittem már örökké aludni fogsz. – folytatta csevegő hangnemben.

Elsétált, és odahozott mellém egy széket. Leült rá, de én csak fekete bőrcsizmáját láttam. Gagyi műbőr volt.

- Honnan van ez a csizma? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. Hangom élettelenül hangzott. – Csak nem a nagyi gumicsizmája?

- Fogd be te kis szar! – rálépett elém fektetett jobb kézfejemre, és belemélyesztette tenyerembe a sarkát.

A fájdalomtól egy pillanatra szikrák táncoltak a szemem előtt.

- Ha gondolod, én odaadom neked szívesen a levetett tavalyi csizmámat. Az már úgyse divatos. Jól fog menni a szar cuccaidhoz. – elvigyorodtam.

- Ó, de nagy szád lett, kislány. – lehajolt, és megszorította arcomat. – Én a helyedben meghúznám magam, mert szerencséd van, hogy még élsz.

- Hát persze. – sóhajtottam. – Ki maga? – tettem fel újra a szokásos kérdést.

- Mindjárt megtudod, de előbb még szükségem van a ruháidra. – válaszolta pimaszul. – Ja, nem, bocs. Már rajtam vannak.

Lepillantottam magamra, és fehérneműben voltam. Legalább értettem, miért fagy ki belőlem a lélek is.

- Köszönöm, hogy nem aggadtad rám az undorító rongyaidat. – szólaltam meg gúnytól csöpögve.

- De bátor kis kurva lettél. – csizmájával mellkasomat bökdöste. – Pedig tegnap még vinnyogtál, hogy ki vagyok.

- Ó, ha te tudnád. – sóhajtottam. – Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de nincs mit vesztenem.

- Vitatkoznék.

- Egy másik dimenzióban vagyok, a Doktor eltűnt, az emberek meg akarnak ölni, és nem éppen áll úgy a szénám, hogy a bárki is kivinne innen. – megvontam a vállam. – Szerintem nekem már a halál csak feloldozás lenne.

- Ki beszélt itt halálról? Ugyan kérlek... – felnevetett. Gurgulázó, gonosz nevetése kísértetiesen csengett füleimben. Tudtam, kié ez a nevetés. Nagyon sokat hallottam már.

- Mit akarsz, Nicole? – kérdeztem komolyan tőle.

- Nahát... tovább tartott rájönnöd, mint gondoltam. Azt hittem más világokban is hasonlóan okos vagyok, mint itt. – felhúzott ülésbe, és államnál fogva arcára terelte tekintetemet.

Én ültem magammal szemben. Hajam hosszabb volt, arcom besettebb, szemem fénytelenebb. Vékonyabb voltam, de ez a nélkülözésre utalt, amit ki kellett állnom Kubában. Azok a ruhák voltak rajtam, amiben ide érkeztem.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem újra.

- Tudod, mondták, hogy jönni fogtok. És mondták, hogy segítenek abban, hogy normális életem legyen, ne pedig szaros Kubában bujdossak szegénységben és nyomorban. – ecsetelte, és hátradőlt a széken, kezeit a levegőben lóbálva.

- Kik? – vontam fel szemöldököm.

- Ugyan már... hát hol lenne abban a buli, ha tudnád? – nevette.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem még egyszer, szigorúan.

- Jajj de kis házsártos vagy...! – forgatta szemét. – Normális életet akarok Londonban, egy pasit akarok. Karriert akarok. Tiszteletet akarok. Luxust akarok. _Apát_ akarom! – itt elszorult a torka, és könnyesedő szemét elfordította. – Azt akarom, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen. Mielőtt még rászedték volna az apámat!

- És ezt úgy akarod elérni, hogy... – kezdtem el a mondatot, amit már csak ki kellett egészítenie.

- Hogy átveszem a _te_ helyedet. – vigyorodott el gonoszan. – A helyes kis Doktorod a nyakamba fog ugrani, hogy meglettél, és visszavisz a te dimenziódba, mert meg fogom kérni. Onnantól pedig átveszem a helyedet és az életedet. – megvonta a vállát.

- És hogyan tervezed ezt véghez vinni? Nem is tudod, ott milyen vagyok! – visakodtam vele.

- Nem tudom... Hmmm... – lenyúlt maga mellé, és felemelte tabletemet, megnyitva a privát blogommal. – Talán ez majd segít!

- A Doktor rá fog jönni! És Sherlock is! – erősködtem.

- Annyira makacs egy jószág vagy... – sóhajtott a másik énem, és felállt a helyéről. – De már így is túl sok időt pazaroltam itt veled. Már rég te lehetnék, ha nem lenne ilyen jó szívem.

- Jó? Mi ebben a jó szíved? – kérdeztem ingerülten, körülpillantva a szobán.

- Nem öltelek meg, és szórakoztattalak. – megvonta a vállát. – Szerintem ez a jó szívemre utal.

- Itt fogsz hagyni és meghalok. Szerintem ez nem. – replikáztam.

- Nem, nem foglak itt hagyni. – elvigyorodott. – Nem akarom, hogy itt meghalj. Inkább felhívom a rendőröket, hogy jöjjenek és szedjenek össze. Utána pedig megkínoznak és kivégeznek. – lábujjhegyre állt, és körbefordult, mint egy balerina. – Fan-tasz-ti-kus lesz! – elvigyorodott és végpózt vágott.

- Komolyan ezt teszed saját magaddal? – kérdeztem reményvesztetten.

- Nem. _Ezt _teszem saját magammal! – elővett farzsebéből egy ollót, és megfogta egy hosszú tincsét. Odalépett mellém, és hozzámérte hajamhoz, majd levágta a tincs végét.

Gyorsan lenyisszantotta az egész haját, és amit eddig nem vettem észre, hogy a szoba túlvégén egy hatalmas egészalakos tükör állt. Odaállt elé, és megigazította az itt-ott kilógó tincseit, majd viszafordult felém, és széttárta karjait.

- Már csak azt a mocskos és undorító tornacipődet kell felvennem. – mutatott Converse-emre nem messze tőlünk. – Hogy a fészkes fenében tudsz ilyen szarokat hordani? – hordott le idegesen.

- Tudod, ez tesz különlegessé. – megvontam vállam. – Mindenhova felveszem. Ilyen vagyok már csak.

- Szerencsére, nem sokáig. – elvigyorodott és visszahuppant a székre. – Nem sokára már az összes edzőcipőd, és ócska ruhád ki lesz dobva, és akkor már nem tud elvinni a divatrendőrség. Hála nekem! – itt drámaian mellére szorította kezeit.

- Tűnj már innen... – morogtam rá feltüzelten.

- Csak nem zavarlak? – vigyorgott. Odasétált a tükörhöz, ahol levágott tincsei voltak, és felvett belőlük két maréknyit.

- Nem, csak untatsz. – válaszoltam grimaszolva.

- Ó... Sajnálom. – válaszolta ridegen, és hozzám vágta a tincseket. – Remélem, a pasid szereti a nagyon vad és állatias szexet, mert abban lesz része mostantól. – vigyorgott. – A Doktortól meg megszabadulok, ha Londonban vagyunk.

- Hagyd őket békén! – kiáltottam rá idegesen.

- Nézd csak, mennyi az idő! – pillantott órájára, és felkapta táskámat a szék mellől. – Ideje elvennem azt, ami megillet.

- Te hülye picsa! Mindent tönkre teszel! – kiabáltam.

- Vagy éppen helyrehozok... nem tudjuk – még. – döntötte oldalra a fejét, és elégedetten mosolygott.

Hátat fordított, és odalépdelt drámaian az ajtóhoz. Kinyitotta, és félig kilépett. Visszanézett rám, és tömény gonoszság sugárzott meggyötört tekintetéből.

- Én a helyedben reménykednék, hogy meghalok, mielőtt a zsaruk ideérnek. – mondta még, majd meghajolt, és kisétált, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.


	15. Készüljünk fel!

Csak ott ültem a félhomályos szobában, és bámultam magam elé. Nem értettem, hogy ez miért és hogyan történhetett meg. Azt se teljesen tudtam felfogni, hogyan lehettem ilyen gonosz és önző és kegyetlen ebben a dimenzióban. Persze, sok mindenen túlment az itteni énem, de nem feltétlenül kellett volna ezt így levetítenie. Megértettem, hogy igazságtalannak találta azt, hogy az ő élete egyik napról a másikra összedőlt, és vége lett, és igazságot akart szolgáltatni, és szeretett volna jobban élni, de azért gondolta volna az ember, hogy ezt nem az én káromon akarja megtenni... nem? Úgy értem, a saját maga kárán, még ha technikailag ott jelenleg nem is ő volt ő. Vagyis én-én. Mindegy.

Körbepillantottam a szobában, próbáltam rájönni, hogy legalább milyen helyiségben vagyok. Az ablakok vastag kartonnal voltak fedve, csak itt-ott volt egy-egy rés, ahol beszivárgott a tikkadt napfény. A padló kopott linóleum volt, amely teljesen elütött a tapéta színvilágától. A falon a mosogatóhoz és a gáztűzhelyhez megfelelő csapok voltak, hogy a vizet és a gázt futtassák. Tehát egy konyhában voltam. Felnéztem. A plafonon egy régi ütött-kopott lámpabúra volt, égő nélkül. Tiszta por volt minden.

Nagy nehezen sikerült hasra fordulnom. Kínok között feltoltam magam térdre, és utána legjobb tudásom szerint felegyensúlyoztam magam állásba. Odasétáltam az ablakhoz, és megpróbáltam fogást találni a leragasztott kartonon, hogy leszedhessem. Nagyon fáradt, éhes és megviselt voltam már, és ez abban is megmutatkozott, hogy egész testemben remegtem. Végül sikerült felfeszegetnem a kartonlap sarkát, és letéptem egy nagy darabot belőle, így már sokkal több fény lett a szobában.

Újra körbepillantottam, és megláttam, hogy a tükörtől nem messze egy kupac ruha volt ledobva. Odasétáltam. A jéghideg linóleum égette a talpamat. Lehajoltam, hogy áttúrjam a ruhakupacot, és találtam egy fekete farmershortot, egy fekete-fehér-rózsaszín csíkos nyakban megkötős ujjatlant és egy viszonylag vastag kötött kardigánt. Belebújtam a nadrágba, illetve egy random 5 percnyi szerencsétlenkedés után az ujjatlan megkötős részét is átügyeskedtem fejemen, így már csak cipőt kellett találnom. Esélytelen volt, hogy felvegyem azt az undorító csizmát, ha már a többire rászántam magam.

Oda-vissza sétálgattam a szobában, végigfuttatva szemeimet újra és újra a padlón, a falakon, minden felületen, hátha találok valamit, amivel a bilincset meg tudom birizgálni és így kiszabadulok. Nem volt itt semmi, így arra az elhatározásra jutottam, hogy tovább kell mennem. Valahogy csak most jutott eszembe, hogy megpróbáljak kijutni az ajtón, amin a másik énem távozott, és félve odaoldalaztam. Jobb kezemet rácsúsztattam a kilincsre, és elfordítottam, noha nem reméltem, hogy nyitva lesz. Így hát eléggé meglepődtem, amikor tényleg nyitva találtam.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és benéztem a következő helyiségbe. Ez nem volt üres: volt benne egy megviselt sárga-barna csíkos kanapé, egy rozzant dohányzóasztal, egy ezeréves TV és egy könyvespolc. Céltudatosan átvágtam a szobán, és megpillantottam a bejárati ajtót a másik oldalon. Valószínűnek tartottam a ház elrendezése és felszereltsége alapján, hogy valamelyik gettóban lehettem. Reménykedve odasétáltam a bejárati ajtóhoz, és megpróbáltam kinyitni. Az viszont zárva volt.

A házhoz tartozott még két kirámolt, koszos, romos szoba, és az összes ablak be volt deszkázva, amit láttam – kivéve ugye a konyha egy nyavalyás kis ablakát. Visszamentem a nappaliba, és körbepillantottam, mit tudnék csinálni. Szemem megakadt a TV megsínylett antennáján, így odasiettem és kitéptem a készülékből. Leültem a kanapéra, és megpróbáltam minél precíziósabban letörni a végéről a pöcköt, hogy egy remek kis tolvajkulcsot készítsek, amivel leszedhetem végre a bilincsemet.

Ennyi haszna volt Sherlockkal barátkozni (jelenleg legalábbis): megtanított, hogyan nyissak ki bilincseket mindenféle ótvar holmikkal.

Már 5 perce bűvöltem béklyóimat, amikor kaparászást hallottam a bejárati ajtótól. El nem tudtam képzelni, ki a fene járhat itt ilyenkor, vagy mit akarhat, így csak felkaptam az első veszélyesnek tűnő tárgyat, ami a kezembe akadt. Ez egy könyv volt. Átslisszoltam a bejárati ajtó mögé, és csak vártam, hogy a váratlan látogatóm bejöjjön. Kicsit reménykedtem benne, hogy evilági énem legyen, mert szerettem volna egy hatalmasat behúzni neki.

Az ajtó végül hangos kattanással kinyílt, és a látogató elkezdte betolni lassan. Lehet, hogy várt arra, hogy megtámadjam. Kitolta teljesen az ajtót, így a fal és a fa közé szorultam egy fél méteres sávban. Morcosan elkezdtem kioldalazni, miközben egyre erősebben szorítottam a kezemben lévő vastag könyvet.

- Hé Washington... itt vagy? – kérdezte egy feltűnően vidám hang. Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek.

- Doktor? – léptem ki az ajtó mögül, és a könyvet a földre ejtettem.

- Végre megtaláltalak! – fordult oda hozzám, és szorosan magához ölelt. – Iszonyatosan nézel ki!

- Köszönöm... – sóhajtottam. Felmutattam összebilincselt csuklóimat. – Segítesz?

- Persze. – bólintott halványan mosolyogva, és szonikus csavarhúzója már zümmögött is serényen.

Két pillanat múlva a bilincs a földön koppant.

- Doktor! – ugrottam boldogan a férfi nyakába, és hosszan megcsókoltam. – Úristen! Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy!

- Úgy sajnálom, hogy eddig tartott, amíg megtaláltalak... Nagyon sajnálom. – mondta elszontyolodva.

- Most már itt vagy! Ez a lényeg. – csókoltam meg újra, most már rövidebben.

- Igen, igen... de ha nem bíztam volna benne, hogy majd az az idióta segít neked... – sóhajtott. – Csak átvert.

- Sherlock? – kérdeztem meglepetten. – Beszéltél vele?

- Igen, miután napok óta nem hallottam felőled. Erre ő csak félvállról odavetette, hogy leléptél egy szó nélkül, és hogy ez micsoda dolog már... – megforgatta szemét.

- Figyelj... napok óta nem ettem, nem fürödtem, és a földön aludtam, szóval el vagyok gémberedve. Szerezzünk nekem egy cipőt, és menjünk el valahova kajálni. Plusz a rendőrség is befut lassan. – ecseteltem sürgetve. – Majd elmesélünk mindent, ami történt és kitalálunk valamit, oké?

- Én se mondhattam volna jobban. – elmosolyodott. – De hol a cipőd?

- Majd elmondom... – morogtam, és visszasiettem a konyhába.

Az ajtótól nem messze le volt dobva a műbőr csizma. Rákényszerítettem magam, hogy felvegyem, illetve felkaptam még a kadrigánt is a földről, majd már futottam is vissza a Doktorhoz, aki túl jó volt, hogy igaz legyen, hogy ott álldogált rám várva.

Megfogta a kezemet, és sietős léptekkel elindultunk az utcák sűrű kuszaságán. Valóban igaz volt: az egyik külvárosi gettóban voltunk. Én csak összébb húztam magamon a kardigánt, és szorosan fogtam a Doktor kezét, amikor elsétáltunk megannyi rosszarcú arab és félvér előtt. A Doktor ezzel szemben vidáman oda-vissza mosolygott, és köszöngetett az embereknek kedvesen. Természetesen senki sem köszönt vissza. Dél felé tartottunk, és reméltem, hogy minél hamarabb elszabadulunk erről a környékről, mert már rázott a hideg a gondolatától is, hogy még egy percet is ott töltsek.

Már vagy 10 saroknyira magunk mögött hagytuk a házat, amikor éles szirénazaj ütötte meg a fülünket, és az utcán mellettünk legalább egy tucat rendőrautó száguldott el. Én csak odafodrultam a Doktorhoz, és arcomat a kabátjába temettem, így próbálva leplezni kilétemet, majd amikor az utolsó rendőrautó is elhaladt mellettünk, futásnak eredtünk.

Újabb 10 sarkot hagytunk magunk mögött, és már kezdett feltűnni a belváros kemény, hideg felhőkarcoló-hada. Elöntött a biztonságérzet forró hulláma. A Városban mindig jól éreztem magam, mert ismertem, mint a tenyeremet. A Város számomra olyanfokú biztonságot és otthonoságot hordozott, mintha csak csukott szemmell sétáltam volna ki Sherlock szobájából a sajátomba éjszaka. Minden kiszögellést, akadályt és rövidítést ismertem. Minden környéken tudtam legalább 5 jó éttermet, illetve látogatásra érdemes boltokat, színházakat és eldugott kis művészmozikat. Elmosolyodtam.

- Nem messze innen van egy eldugott kis olasz étterem. Az én világomban nagyon diszkrét hely. Nézzük meg, hogy itt megvan-e! – fordultam be jobbra az egyik zsúfolt kereszteződésben, és határozottan húztam magam után a Doktort.

- Nem akarok beléd kötni, de... nincs pénzünk. – mondta a férfi, mire megtorpantam.

- Tényleg nincs... basszus. – fejemhez kaptam, és oda-vissza nézelődtem. – Akkor nincs mese, kizsebelünk valakit! – mondtam végül határozottan.

- Tyűha... ez a hely teljesen kiforgat téged... – nézett rám gyanúsan a férfi.

- Ó, majd ha elmondok neked mindent, megérted, hogy miért... – sóhajtottam, és elkezdtem pásztázni az embereket, hogy ki lenne a legmegfelelőbb áldozat.

- Te ezt komolyan gondolod. – mondta ki végül a Doktor.

- Halálosan komolyan. – bólintottam.

- Gyere... – megfogta a kezemet, és elkezdett húzni az utcán, miközben én még mindig nézelődtem.

Megálltunk egy ATM előtt.

- Mit csinálsz? Meghackkeled? Vagy előveszed a platina AmEx-edet, és minden redben lesz? – kérdeztem szarkasztikusan. Csípőre tettem kezemet, és vártam.

- Nem, de van egy szonikus csavarhúzóm, Tüske kisasszony. – forgatta meg szemét, és kütyüjét már a gép előtt is zümmögtette.

- Bocs, ha nincs kedvem árnyaltan, hatvanhét szóval átfűzött barokk körmondatokban beszélni, de úgy érzem, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeeshetek az éhségtől és fáradtságtól, és emellett még nagyon ideges is vagyok. – nekidőltem a falnak az ATM mellett és ritmikusan doboltam ujjaimmal.

A Doktor csak tovább bűvölte az ATM-et, ami csak hamar zörögni és morogni kezdett, és két pillanattal később kinyílt a kp-kiadó, és néhány bankjegyet pottyantott ki magából. A Doktor csak odanyúlt, és kihúzta a pénzt. Átnyújtotta nekem. Elvettem, és megszámoltam. 400 font volt. Ebből talán kibírtuk pár napig.

- Zseniális vagy! – vigyorodtam el, és most észre vettem, hogy a Doktor arcán eddig is huncut mosoly bujkált.

- Mindent meg kell tennem, hogy lenyűgözzelek. – megvonta a vállát, és elvigyorodott. – Na keressük meg azt a fantasztikus olasz étteremedet!

Átkarolt, és elindultunk a hatalmas épületek délutáni árnyékában. Megpillantottam az utca túloldalán egy drogériát, és egy határozottan rossz ötlet ütött szöget a fejemben. Elléptem a Doktortól, majd átsiettem az utcán, és besétáltam a boltba. Felkaptam egy bevásárlókosarat, és elkezdtem oda-vissza sétálgatni a sorok között, míg végül megtaláltam, amit kerestem. Hajfestékek. Tekintetemet végigjárattam a polcokon, és felmértem az összes színárnyalatot, amit csak láttam. Végül leemeltem a polcról egy doboz csokoládébarna festéket, amely garantált takarást ígért, 100% garanciával. A hátulján le volt írva, hogyan kell véghezvinni magát a festést, és eléggé könnyűnek tűnt, így csak odasiettem a pénztárhoz. A kassza mellett állt egy napszemüveges polc, így csak kivettem egy nagylencsés műanyag szemüveget, és leraktam a doboz hajfesték mellé. Ha ez nem volt gyanús, akkor nem tudom mi, főleg amikor az egész blokkolás alatt a futószalagra irányítottam tekintetemet, majd felpillantás nélkül fizettem.

A Doktor csak a bolt előtt lézengett, és amikor megpillantott, kérdőn pillantott rám.

- Hosszú időre kell berendezkednünk, van egy olyan érzésem... – megvontam a vállam, és ujjaimat összefontam az övéivel, miközben a hajfestéket csak a kezemben tartottam. Feltoltam arcomra a napszemüveget és már is nyugodtabban lélegeztem.

Tovább sétáltunk, és két sarokkal arrébb meg is pillantottam a Moretti's-t, ami az egyik legkedvesebb éttermem volt a világon – legalábbis az enyémben. A bejáratot gipszkartonból készített kövekből kirakott fal nyújtotta, melyre egészséges, zöld borostyán futott fel, és átszőtte az étterem aranyszínű betűkkel kirakott nevét. Odabent kellemes napfényes hangulat uralkodott, mindenhol sete-suta, de mindenképpen aranyos és romantikus kör alakú asztalok álltak, körülöttük 4-4 székkel. A falak homokszínben fürödtek, és itt-ott olasz vidéki tájaknak a képei voltak felfüggesztve. Az étterem hátuljában, a konyhától távolabbi oldalon, sötétebb kis bokszok álltak, vörös műbőr ülésekkel, és cinkosan pislákoló lámpásokkal az asztalok felett. Az ülések össze voltak fonódva a tetőt tartó gerendákkal, és a rajtuk felfutó minta is borostyánszerűre volt faragva. Csak békésen besétáltunk a Doktorral, és az egyik hátsó bokszban leültünk. Kiraktam magam elé a festékes dobozt, és kibontottam. Kitúrtam a használati utasítást, és áttanulmányoztam, amíg a Doktor csak az étlapot olvasgatta.

- Nem fogod megtenni. – mondta ki végül, és rám pillantott kérdő tekintettel.

- De igen. – megvontam a vállam. – Jobb félni, mint megijedni.

- A szőke hajad a mindened. Nem fogsz belekontárkodni. Shannon megölne, ha meglátná. – tovább vizslatta a különböző olasz ételeket.

- A szükség nagy úr. – csóváltam meg fejemet, majd felálltam a helyemről, és készültem akcióba lendülni. – Ha jön a pincér, akkor kérek egy 6-ost, egy 18-ast és egy 22-est. Inni pedig a 14-es fehérbort. – hadartam még el, majd már el is sétáltam a mosdók irányába. Útközben az egyik kint felejtett zsúrkocsiról lekaptam egy tiszta és friss törlőrongyot, és már el is slisszoltam.

Beléptem a női toalettbe, és füleltem, hogy van-e bent még valaki rajtam kívül. Késő délután volt, így az emberek még vagy dolgoztak, vagy hazafelé tartottak, így az étteremben sem tolongtak az emberek. Ráfordítottam az ajtóra a reteszt, és odaléptem a csaphoz. Levettem a kardigánt és az ujjatlant is, és a vállamra raktam a konyharuhát. Megengedtem a csapot, és alá tartottam hajamat, hogy átvizezzem kicsit. Miközben serényen csöpögött a víz a törlükendőre, csak elkezdtem összekeverni a doboz tartalmát: a színező port beleszórtam a festékes palackba, majd összeráztam a tartalmukat, és láttam, ahogyan a palackban lévő képlékeny anyag sötétre vált. Felvettem a mellékelt gumikesztyűket, majd kinyomtam tenyerembe a mostmár kész festéket, és elkezdtem belemasszírozni hajamba, miközben csak füleltem, hogy nem jön-e valaki. Hosszan masszíroztam a festéket, hogy mindenhova jusson, és ne legyen foltos, majd hagytam pár percig hatni. A dobozon azt írta, hogy 10 perc kell neki, így csak nekidőltem a pultnak, és elkezdtem malmozni. Amikor úgy gondoltam, hogy lejárt az idő, csak kiöblítettem a festéket, és átmostam vadiúj színű hajamat a kímélő samponnal, amit adtak hozzá. Végül megtörölgettem, szárítgattam sörényemet, és a barna foltokkal éktelenkedő konyharuhát bedobtam a nagy szemetesbe a kézszárító alatt. Behajoltam a kézszárító alá, és miközben ujjaimmal átfésülgettem a hajamat, lassan meg is száradt. Körülbelül 20 percig tartott átalakulásom, és amikor a tükörben megnéztem magam, el kellett ismernem, hogy a csokibarna haj is fantaszikusan áll nekem.

- Kész vagyok! – huppantam le a Doktorral szemben, aki előtt már 6 tányér várakozott és egy üveg finom bor, két pohárral.

- Te komolyan nem vicceltél! – pillantott fel rám vigyorogva, és átnyúlt az asztal felett, hogy megfogja hajamat. – Gyönyörű vagy! – mondta kedvesen, és még mindig mosolygott.

- Köszönöm. – motyogtam, miközben éreztem, hogy arcom skarlátvörös színbe vált. – És most mondd el, mi történt!

- Előbb egyél egy kicsit... – tolta elém az egyik tányért, amin lazacos mozzarella-saláta volt balzsamecetes öntettel.

- Eszem és közben mesélsz! – alkudoztam, és kezembe fogtam villámat.

- Megeszed ezt, és utána amíg a többit, addig mesélek... – replikázott a Doktor is.

- Mondd már! – morogtam, és felszúrtam mérgesen egy mozzarellát a villámra. Bepottyantottam számba, és rögtön megtelített az olasz konyha finomsága.

Megadólag feltartotta kezeit, majd nagyot sóhajtott, és előrébb hajolt, hogy szinte összeért a homlokunk.

- Azért kellett elfutnod Camdenből, mert jöttek a kommandósok, akik tudták, hogy oda fogsz menekülni. Amint kiértél az utcáról, a másik oldalról már meg is érkeztek három kisbusszal, és elég nehezen tudtam magamat így is kimagyarázni. – kezdett bele.

- Az istenit azokba is... – sóhajtottam.

- Bevittek magukkal a Scotland Yardhoz, mint szemtanút, de le kellett lépnem, hiszen nem vagyok nyilvántartva sehol se, a pszichikus papír pedig egy idő után gyanús lett volna. Szóval visszamentem a TARDIS-hoz, remélve, hogy ott leszel, de nem voltál. Vártam pár órát, de nem jöttél, és a lokátort se mutatta a gép, mert nem volt aktiválva. Az egész éjszakát ott töltöttem, és csak reménykedtem, hogy nem sokára jössz, de nem voltál sehol se. Végül másnap, azaz tegnap reggel a jel bekapcsolt. És a Baker Street-en voltál. Odamentem, de Sherlock ekkor mondta azt, hogy nem vagy ott. Viszont a lokátor még ott volt. – felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Azok a szemetek... – morogtam, mert leesett, mi történt. – Adtak nekem egy kamu lokátort... Azt, amelyikkel Chelsea-be kerültem!

- Hát, az biztos, hogy nem az enyém volt nálad, mert akkor megtaláltál volna. – megvonta a vállát. – Lényeg, ami lényeg, tovább kerestelek, és akkor ma reggel belebotlottam az evilági Nicole-ba. Először nem tűnt fel, csak hogy mennyire zilált, illetve a haja hossza is gyanúsan egyenetlen volt. De a ruhái mind megegyeztek a tiéddel. Kérlelt, hogy azonnal tűnjünk el innen, és visszarángatott a TARDIS-hoz, amit varázslatos módon tudott, hogy hol van. Ekkor már sejtettem, hogy együtt dolgozik az itteni Sherlockkal és Johnnal, de legvégül akkor jöttem rá, hogy nem te vagy, amikor az őszinte meglepődés tükröződött az arcán a TARDISba lépéskor. Ledobta rögtön a táskádat a padlóra, amit végképp tudtam, hogy te nem tennél, mert félted annyira a cuccaidat, hogy vigyázol rájuk, és odarohant a vezérlőpulthoz, és elkezdte a gombokat tanulmányozni. Ezek után nem tudom, mi történt, mert abban a pillanatban, ahogyan ellépett mellőlem felkaptam a táskádat, és leléptem. – megvonta a vállát. – Nem hoztam magammal, de a telefonodat szonikoztam, és ezáltal vissza tudtam keresni az útvonalat amerre járt. Így kerültem oda a házhoz. – fejezte be, és rám mosolygott.

- Úgy imádom, hogy ilyen okos vagy. – elmosolyodtam én is, és összekulcsoltam ujjaimat az övéivel. Már végeztem a spenótos rizottóm felével is, mire eljutottunk a Doktor történetének a végére.

Csak csendben eszegettük tovább a mennyei ízvilágú ételeket, és amikor befejeztem a desszert málnás sajttortámat is, csak leöblítettem mindent egy pohár borral. A bor fantasztikusan gyümölcsös volt, egy leheletnyi fűszeres szállal. Töltöttem még egy pohárral, illetve a Doktornak is. Ő csak meglögybölte a pohárban, és beleszagolt. Elismerően ciccentett, és belekortyolt.

- Jó ízlésed van. – biccentett, és megemelte poharát.

- Köszönöm. – vigyorogtam, és hozzákoccintottam poharamat az övéhez.

- És most te jössz. – nézett rám komolyan.

- Oké. – sóhajtottam. – Elfutottam Camdenből, és az egyik templomnál, nem messze a Baker Street-től, belefutottam egy nagy csapat önkéntes katonába, akik maguk közé sodortak, és meg akartak találni, hogy kivégezzenek. Rávettem őket, hogy menjünk el a Baker Streettől nem messze nyomozni, majd amikor odaértünk, szétoszlottunk, és én egy sráccal voltam összeosztva. Eléggé undorítóan beszélt a családomról, mégha az itteniről is, szóval berágtam, és leütöttem. Utána elmentem Sherlockhoz, aki szállással és kajával kínált. – megálltam. Elgondolkodtam, hogy elmondjam-e, hogy lefeküdtem az itteni Sherlockkal is. Úgy döntöttem, hogy ez inkább az undorító kis titkom marad, amit a sírba viszek.

- És utána?

- Reggel arra keltem, hogy John körülbelül összeesik, hogy a lakásukban talál, és elkezdett vitatkozni Sherlockkal, majd elvonultak beszélgetni. Utánuk osontam és kihallgattam, hogy arról beszéltek, hogy valaki direkt akarta, hogy idejöjjünk, és hogy ez a valaki gondoskodott róla, hogy ne menjünk innen sehová se. És fel kellett volna hívniuk azt a valakit, hogy ott vagyok, de Sherlock ellenkezett. Utána pedig elkezdték feltúrni a cuccaimat, és valószínűleg akkor cserélték ki a lokátorokat. – ecseteltem. Büszke voltam magamra, mert nem hazudtam egyáltalán, ahogyan meséltem a sztorit. – Amilyen hamar tudtam, leléptem onnan, és hát... – elvörösödtem. – elloptam egy autót egy szerencsétlen idős nénikétől. Kivezettem Chelsea-be, mert oda vezetett a lokátor, és akkor elmentem abba a nagy raktárépületbe, ahol mindenféle építőanyagok voltak bezsúfolva. És ott elkábított valaki. Valószínűleg Nicole... – ökölbe szorut kezem, és egyre mérgesebb lettem.

- Folytasd. – bólintott a Doktor, és ráfektette kezét nyugtatólag az ökölbe szorított kezemre.

- A házban ébredtem. Sokat cívódtunk, és akkor azt mondta, hogy valaki mondta neki, hogy jönni fogunk, és ez a valaki ígérte meg neki, hogy ha minket elkap, akkor neki sokkal jobb élete lesz, mert átveheti a helyemet a saját dimenziómban. Elvette a ruháimat és a cuccaimat, levágta a haját, majd ott hagyott. És utána találkoztam veled. – fejeztem be a sztorit.

- Ühüm. Értem. – bólintott, és láttam, hogy erősen gondolkodik.

- Szerinted ki rángathatott ide minket? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel, és hátradőltem az ülésen.

- Valaki, aki tudja hogyan kell manipulálni az idő és a tér keretét. – elhúzta a száját. – Van is egy tippem.

- Megosztod? – kérdeztem, és unottan megtámasztottam államat kezemmel, az asztalon könyökölve. Oldalra pillantottam és az egyik pincér minket figyelt, de amikor meglátta, hogy rápillantok, akkor gyorsan elfodrult, mintha mi se történt volna. Elsietett a konyha irányába, de még láttam, hogy telefonjáért nyúl kötényébe. – Mennünk kell! – felugrottam, és kiraktam 50 fontot az asztalra.

A Doktor egy szó nélkül követett.

Kisétáltunk az utcára, elsétáltunk az étteremtől, majd futásnak eredtünk. Belgraviában lyukadtunk ki, ahol csak lehuppantunk egy játszótéri padra. Közel és távol nem volt egy lélek sem.

- Menjünk haza... – sóhajtottam a Doktornak, és ölébe feküdtem. – Életemben nem volt még ennyire honvágyam...

- Honvágyad vagy Sherlock-vágyad? – kérdezte a Doktor, bár láttam, hogy ahogy kimondta ezt a kérdést, már is szidta magát belülről.

- Honvágyam. – szögeztem le élesen. – Szeretnék már veled normálisan időt tölteni. Mi lenne, ha elmennénk Párizsba? Csak te és én. – elmosolyodtam. – Elmennénk az Eiffel-toronyhoz, napoznánk a parkban a tövében, utána átlibbennénk a Montmarte-ra, ahol valami állítólagos művész lehúz minket, hogy fessen rólunk egy művészi portrét, és végül visszasétálnánk a csodálatos szállodai szobánkba, ami a tetőtér lenne, és szeretkeznénk a csillagok alatt az erkélyen.

- Ez fantasztikusan hangzik. – hajolt le hozzám a Doktor és hosszan megcsókolt.

- Hát, mérföldekkel jobban, mint hogy kitaszított és körözött személy legyek.. – sóhajtottam, és befészkeltem magam, alvásra készen.

- Sajnálom, Nicole, de most nem aludhatsz... – simította meg arcomat a Doktor, és gyengéden feltolt ülésbe. – Nem biztonságos, amíg még itt vagyunk.

- Semmi se biztonságos... – sóhajtottam, és felálltam a helyemről. – Mi legyen most? – kérdeztem a Doktort, miközben kiropogtattam karjaimat.

- Menjünk vissza a 221B-be, és faggassuk ki a kis barátaidat. – válaszolta a férfi természetes hangnemben. Feltolta nepszemüvegemet az arcomról, és mélyen szemembe nézett. – Utána pedig irány Párizs!

- Megegyeztünk! – vigyorogtam, és megragadtam kezét, miközben elindultunk lassan sétálva úticélunk felé.

Mire visszaértünk a Baker Street-re, már bealkonyodott, és az utcák kísérteties csendbe borultak. Felsétáltunk a bejárati ajtóhoz, és miután megbizonyosodtunk, hogy senki sincs a közelben, akinek feltűnne, hogy bementünk, mindketten beslisszoltunk a nyitott bejárati ajtón. Felbaktattunk a legkevesebb zajt keltve a lépcsőn, majd már a makulátlan lakásban is álltunk, ahol a konyhából lágy fény szűrődött ki, és evőeszközök csilingelése töltötte meg az étert.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy kiszolgáltattuk neki Nicole-t... – hallottam meg Sherlock mélabús hangját.

- Én meg azt nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig ezen lovagolsz! – csattant fel John morcosan. – Az a lány minden irányból bajkeverő, akár innen van, akár máshonnan. Mi csak a polgári kötelességeinket teljesítettük.

- John, az a lány rettegett attól, ami rá várt itt. Nem lett volna szabad ezt tennünk. – válaszolta Sherlock halkan.

- Megtettük, most már felesleges sírni, és mi lett volna, ha szcenáriókat farigcsálni... – felelte John, és pár percig újra csendbe burkolóztak.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hol van az itteni Nicole Washington. – mondta végül Sherlock.

Közelebb hajoltam az ajtóhoz, hogy jobban halljam, miről beszélnek, de a következő pillanatban hatalmas csörömpölés rántott ki információra éhes kábulatomból. Vállam fölé pillantottam, és a Doktor ott állt egy darabjaira tört pohár fölött, egy bűnös kisgyerek arckifejezésével. Mérgesen rápillantottam. Sherlockék is abbahagyták a beszélgetést, és mire visszafordultam a konyhaajtó irányába már ott is álltak, és kelletlen arckifejezéssel engem néztek.

- Na MOST kell segítenetek! – vigyorodtam el kényszeredetten, és elnyúltam a falhoz, hogy felkapcsoljam a nappali lámpáját.

- Nicole nem végzett jó munkát, azt kell, hogy mondjam. – sóhajtott John, és odasétált a kanapéhoz, hogy leüljön rá.

- Tehát tudtátok, hogy mi a terve. – vontam konklúziót.

- Kérlek... – legyintett Sherlock, és lehuppant az orvos mellé.

A Doktor csak az asztalnak dőlve minket figyelt.

- Azt tudjátok, hogy kivel van? – kérdezte végül.

- Hogy kivel van? – ismételte meg Sherlock meglepetten.

- Nem magától rángatott ide és akadályozza meg, hogy elmenjünk innen. – szálltam be én is a beszélgetésbe, és leültem Sherlock karosszékének a karfájára. – És titeket kért meg, hogy segítsetek elrakni engem az útból.

- Valóban. – felelte a férfi.

- És _neki_ miért segítettetek? Miért álltatok pont vele össze? Úgy értem, én még a kevésbé rossz voltam... nem? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve. Szerettem volna rájönni, hogy miért az a lány, és miért nem én.

- Mondd el neki. – mondta John Sherlocknak.

- Viszonyunk volt. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – De az apja mindent elrontott, és el kellett szöknie. Utolsó dolog, amit tudok, hogy megígértette velem, hogy bármit megteszek érte. – széttárta kezeit. – Ez volt az. Csaljalak tőrbe téged, és adjalak át neki valahogy.

- Tehát átvertél. – mondtam végül. – Minden szempontból.

- Igen. – bólintott a férfi.

- Miért csábítottál el? – kérdeztem végül, és nem érdekelt, hogy ezzel a Doktor megtudja, hogy volt valami köztem és eközött a Sherlock között is.

- Mert hiányzik. Fogadok, hogy a _tiéd_ is ugyanezt tette volna. – válaszolta nyugodtan.

- Az _enyém_ tisztességes. – jelentettem ki. – Most hol van Nicole?

- Vele volt. – pillantotta a Doktor irányába.

- Azóta nem hallottatok róla?

- Nem.

- Hazudsz. – szólalt meg a Doktor. Hangjából fáradtság szűrődött ki.

- Miért tenném? – nézett rá Sherlock felvont szemöldökkel.

- 10 perce egy halvány huzat vágott át a házon. De senki nem jött be. Tehát valaki hallgatózik. Valaki, akinek írtál egy SMS-t, amikor érzékelted ugyanezt az eseményt a mi érkezésünkkor. – ecsetelte a férfi, és majdnem leesett az állam, hogy ilyen dolgot képes volt megfigyelni, egy ilyen feszített napon.

- Ügyes. – szólalt meg Sherlock, és elvigyorodott. – Nicole, gyere be!

- Szervusztok! – lépett be evilági, szőke énem. Rám pillantott. – Ó de cuki a hajad! – vigyorgott.

- Fogd be! – morogtam rá.

- Itt én vagyok alkupozícióban! – rivallt rám, és hirtelen előrántott a háta mögül egy pisztolyt. Rám fogta.

. Komolyan? – forgattam szememet. Felálltam a karfáról és odasétáltam a kanapéhoz. Beültem Sherlock ölébe, és elkezdtem arcát cirógatni mutatóujjammal. – Elmesélte, hogy lefeküdtünk?

- Dehogy feküdtetek le! – szisszent rám, de láttam arcán, hogy kiszalad belőle a vér.

- Dehogynem! – vigyorodtam el, és kezemet arcátlanul a férfi ágyékára vezettem. – Vagy háromszor elélvezett bennem... – odafordultam Sherlockhoz, és játékosan megharaptam alsóajkát. – Ugye szivi? – belül undorodtam magamtól, hogy egy ilyen közönséges trükköt kell bevetnem.

- Na jó, most szállj ki a pasim öléből! Hagy lőjelek le, mint egy veszett dögöt! – kiáltott rám idegesen.

- Te komolyan képes lennél itthagyni őt, mikor a tudat is ennyire felbosszant, hogy lefeküdt valaki mással? – fordítottam oldalra a fejemet, és kérdő tekintettel vizslattam.

- Nem tudok elmenni innen. Próbáltam mindent, de szükség van a Doktorra, hogy beinduljon a gépe. – komolyan rám nézett. – Azt az alkut ajánlom, hogy te is és én is visszamegyünk a te világodba, én eltűnök, te meg azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

- Egyre jobb... – sóhajtottam, és felálltam Sherlock öléből, hogy odasétáljak hozzám. – Egy pillanat múlva kitalálod, hogy ha már itt vagyunk, vigyük már magunkkal az anyádat is, de ha már őt is, akkor Sherlockot is... nem? – a plafonra emeltem a tekintetem. – Ez nem így megy.

- Ezt tanúsíthatom, hogy igaz. – szólalt meg a Doktor, és mellém lépdelt. – Egy dimenzióban hosszabb ideig ugyanaz az ember, lény, életforma nem létezhet hosszú ideig. Nem tudom, veletek ez hogy nem ütközött ki eddig...

- Kinek kellene itt maradni? – néztem a Doktorra felvont szemöldökkel.

- Aki erősebb. – válaszolta a férfi.

A levegőt egy pisztolylövés hangja rázta meg.


	16. A halál és jó barátai

Mindenki megdermedve várta a további eseményeket. Én tekintetemet csak a Nicole-éba fúrtam, és próbáltam kitalálni, miért nem érzem a zsibbadást, miért állok még, és miért nem estem össze kínok és fájdalmak között. Lepillantottam nagyon lassan magamra, és nagy meglepetésemre semmi bajom nem volt. Visszapillantottam Nicole-ra, akinek arcán szintén a meglepettség egyetemes kifejezése látszódott. Ezután tekintetemet a Doktorra tereltem, de ő is csak ott állt, és aggódva járatta tekintetét köztem és Nicole között. Felvontam a szemöldököm és kérdőn rápillantottam.

- Ez most mi volt?

- Én... – szólalt meg Nicole, és a következő pillanatban erőteljesen nekem zuhant, úgy, hogy a földre sodort.

Sietve kiküzdöttem magam alóla, és amikor végig pillantottam rajta, láttam, hogy a hátán, derékmagasságban hatalmas vérfolt éktelenkedik. Sherlock és John már ott is térdeltek mellette, és míg előbbi a kezét fogta, és bíztató szavakat suttogott a fülébe, utóbbi már feltolta a ruhát a hátán, és a sebet vizsgálta. Én csak ültem a padlón és figyeltem a groteszk eseményt. Az egész mintha lassított felvételben zajlott volna le. Sherlock kiabálása felém és a Doktor felé, hogy segítsünk, illetve Johnra, hogy csináljon valamit azonnal. John sietős ügyködése, és az elfehéredő arca, ahogyan mindkét keze mélyen tocsogott Nicole skarlátvörös vérében. Minden csak egy lassított felvételként játszódott le a tulajdon orrom előtt. Talán az a tény vezetett ehhez, hogy fáradt voltam, és sokkos voltam, és túl sok minden történt az elmúlt napok során. Sosem hittem volna, hogy valaha ilyen helyzetbe kerülök életem során, noha azt éreztem, hogy nem lesz hosszú életem. Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer látom magam haldokolni, vagy akár meghalni. És sosem hittem volna, hogy egy olyan emberrel, aki úgy bánt velem, mint a kapcaronggyal, a halálos ágyán kedves leszek. De ez az ember, aki ott feküdt a véres tócsa kellős közepén, kvartettünk körében, az az ember én voltam, és magamra nem tudtam haragudni, akármennyire is olyan tetteket követett el ellenem, hogy nekem kellett volna meghúznom a ravaszt. Oldalra fordított arcáról elsöpörtem az ott éktelenkedő tincseket, és megsimítottam pergamenszerű hófehér bőrét.

- Minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj... – mosolyogtam rá, és éreztem, hogy szemeimet kövér könnycseppek telítik meg.

- Annyira sajnálom... – motyogta a lány halkan. – Annyira nagyon sajnálom...

- Ssshhh... – csitítottam, és próbáltam megőrizni könnyed hangnememet, de egyre nehezebben ment. Tudtam, szám már sírásra görbült, és a könnyeim égették arcomat.

- A golyó eltalálta a májat... Ömlik belőle a vér. – kommentálta John az eseményeket.

- Csinálj már valamit! – sziszegett rá Sherlock, és láttam, hogy elkezd folyni a könnye.

- Meg fogok halni. – mondta Nicole nyugodtan.

- Dehogy fogsz! – vágtam rá élesen. – Minden rendben lesz! Mindjárt hívunk egy mentőt, és...

- Ne! – szisszent fel a sebesült, és megfogta kezemet. – Akkor végképp meghalok. Tesznek róla...

John felugrott, és elfutott a szobájába, hogy hozza a táskáját, és minden kütyüjét, ami segíthetett a lány megmentésében. Kitisztította a sebet, és egy vékony kis fém fogóval elkezdte a golyót kihalászni. Nicole arca megrándult a fájdalomtól, és minden egyes pillanatban egyre jobban folyt a könnye. Én csak odatérdeltem mellé, és arcát simogattam. Akármennyire is bántott, bezárt, fogva tartott, leütött, elkábított, kifosztott, sértegetett, és bajba akart keverni, attól még én voltam. És nem mellesleg tetteinek is volt jó oka, noha nem jól akarta megoldani.

A Doktor is odatérdelt John mellé, és megpróbált besegíteni a mentésbe. Végül közös erőfeszítéssel kirántották a golyót a lány hátából, és a vér frissen elkezdett újra bugyogni a sebből. A rosszullét kerülgetett. A lány csak felnézett rám, könnyein keresztül, és bólintott. Visszabiccentettem, és megfogtam Sherlock vállát.

- Menjünk innen... nem tudunk segíteni.

- Nem! Nem hagyom itt! – sziszegett rám.

- Nem tudunk segíteni. – ismételtem meg, majd felálltam, és odanyújtottam neki kezemet.

Felpillantott rám, majd vissza a földön fekvő, lassan teljesen élettelen testre. A lány egy halványat biccentett neki, és mosolyra húzta a száját. Sherlock visszapillantott rám, majd felnyúlt és megfogta a kezemet, engedve, hogy felhúzzam őt a padlóról. Ujjaimat összekulcsoltam az övéivel, és bevezettem a szobájába. Csak leültünk az ágyára, és fogtuk egymás kezét, de mindketten másik világban jártunk. Odakintről csak az orvosi eszközök fémes csengése hangzott, semmi más. Se egy kiáltás, vagy egy bíztató felhördülés, semmi. Csak a hideg valóság megrengető hangjai.

- Meg fog halni. – szólalt meg végül Sherlock.

- Nem fog. – válaszoltam, és elhúztam tőle kezeimet. A hátamra feküdtem és a plafont bámultam.

- Ha nem visszük kórházba, meghal. Már pedig hallottad, hogy nem akar oda menni. – sóhajtott, és mellém feküdt. Odafordult hozzám, és magához húzott. Karjaimat köré fontam, és hagytam, hogy úgy helyezkedjen, ahogyan neki jól esett. Én csak haját cirógattam, és próbáltam nem arra gondolni, hogy már megint mi a fenét csinálok.

- Két elég ügyes ember próbálja megmenteni az életét. – mosolyodtam el, bár nagyon halványan. – Nem félnék rájuk bízni az életemet.

- Érzem, hogy meg fog halni. – mondta ki végül.

Erre inkább nem mondtam semmit. A Doktor is megmondta: egy dimenzióban kettő nem élhet sokáig, és az erősebb marad meg. Most én voltam az erősebb, nem az a valaki, aki a nappali padlóján feküdt és élet és halál között lebegett. Végül 20 perccel később kirázott a hideg, és abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy én nyertem a fennmaradási harcot.

Órákig feküdtünk az ágyon mozdulatlanul, és éreztem, hogy Sherlock elaludt, noha eléggé felületesen. Kihúztam magam karjai közül óvatosan, és kiosontam a nappaliba, ahonnan gyanúsan nagy volt a csend már egy ideje. Nicole teste ott feküdt még mindig az ajtóban, de már le volt takarva egy fehér lepedővel, amin vörös vérfoltok éktelenkedtek. A Doktor csak az ablaknál állt és nézte az utcát, John pedig a karosszékében ült, és teát ivott egy díszes porceláncsészéből.

- Tehát tényleg meghalt. – szólaltam meg, és hangom szürreálisan elütött a síri hangulattól.

- Felrobbant a mája, utána pedig szépen lassan leálltak más funkciók is. Nem tehettünk semmit. – mondta John, és újra belekortyolt teájába.

- Ki tehette ezt? – kérdeztem, és odasétáltam a kanapéhoz.

- Valaki, aki a lépcsőházban várta, hogy megtehesse ezt. – válaszolta a Doktor. – Valaki, aki tudta, hogy Nicole gyenge lesz és elárulja. Ezért meg kellett akadályozni.

- Szóval a saját szövetségese ölte meg. – vontam konklúziót.

- Pontosan. – bólintott a férfi, és odasétált hozzám. Leguggolt elém, és szemembe nézett. – Jól vagy?

- Csak el akarok innen tűnni. – simítottam végig arcát jobb kezemmel, és odahajoltam, hogy megcsókoljam.

- Amint tudunk eltűnünk. – biztosított róla a férfi, és hosszú csókot váltottunk. – Senki nem fog meghalni már, ígérem.

- Sherlock össze fog omlani idegileg. – pillantottam John-ra a Doktor feje felett.

- Kiheveri. – vonta meg a vállát, majd felállt a helyéről, és besétált a konyhába, berakva a csészét a mosogatóba.

Néma csend ereszkedett újra a nappalira.

A Doktor leheveredett mellém, és odahúzott magához. Szorosan átölelt, és éreztem, hogy napok óta most vagyok a legnagyobb biztonságban.

- Sosem jutottunk el addig, hogy megbeszéljük, hogy kikre gyanakszol. – szólaltam meg végül.

- Nem, sosem jutottunk el addig. – mondta ő is. – De ez most nem a legmegfelelőbb idő. Aludnod kell.

- Menjünk fel a vendégszobába. – álltam fel, és odanyújtottam kezemet a Doktornak.

- Nekem még dolgom van Dr. Watsonnal. El kell tűntetnünk a hullát. – bökött fejével a véres lepedővel letakart test irányába. Ujjai kilógtak a széle alól, és ettől elfogott az undor.

- Te egy jó ember vagy. – mosolyogtam halványan a Doktorra, és adtam egy halvány puszit az arcára. – És ezért szeretlek.

Ő csak biccentett, és ellépett mellettem.

Elindultam a vendégszoba irányába, és óvatosan átléptem a holttest felett, nehogy valami problémát okozzak még jobban. Felsétáltam a lépcsőn, és belöktem a nyitott ajtót. Ott találtam a szobát makulátlanul. Az ágyon élére vasalt ágynemű hevert, gondosan összehajtogatva és elrendezve. Lehúztam a tetőablak redőnyét, és a szobát ellepte a sűrű, tikkadt sötétség. Leültem az ágyra, és megfogtam fejemet. Sírni akartam, de nem voltam már rá képes.

Felálltam határozottan, és odaléptem a szekrényhez, amely tele volt ruhákkal. Kivettem egy ujjatlant és egy bugyit, majd már be is sétáltam a fürdőszobába, miközben ledobtam magamról a ruhákat, amikben eddig voltam. A fürdőszoba ablakon beáradó halvány holdfénynél lezuhanyoztam, és bőrömnek kifejezetten jól esett a forró víz keveredése az illatos tusfürdővel. Megszárítkoztam serényen, felvettem az alváshoz kiválasztott ruhákat, majd kioldalogtam hulla fáradtan a szobába. Teljesen elpilledtem a tisztálkodásom alatt. Odasétáltam lassan az ágyhoz, rádőltem, és pár pillanattal később már mély álomba is zuhantam.

Az éjszaka közepén arra ébredtem fel, hogy valaki bemászik mellém, és szorosan átölel. Én csak átfordultam, hogy üdvözöljem vendégemet, és hosszú csókot váltottunk. És ebben a pillanatban meg is éreztem, hogy ez bizony nem a Doktor volt. Sherlock csak belefúrta arcát vállam és nyakam találkozásába, és elnyújtottan lélegzett, beszívva illatomat. Karjait szorosan körém fonta, és így pihegett, mint egy fáradt és szomorú kisgyerek. Nagyon sajnáltam, de egyszerűen nem tudtam neki ekkora szabadságot adni, amikor magamról, a testemről volt szó. Kibújtam karjai közül, és leültem az ágy szélére. Ő csak utánam kúszott, és karjait derekamra kulcsolta, miközben fejét combom mellett pihentette. Éreztem a forró levegőt, amely elhagyta tüdejét: szinte égette bőrömet.

- Én nem ő vagyok. – mondtam fáradtan, és a hangom rekedten csengett az éjszakában.

- De lehetnél. – válaszolta, és felhúzta magát ülésbe. Gyengéden elkezdte vállamat masszírozni. – A drága Doktoroddal megoldanátok a problémát, ami miatt köröznek téged és utána itt maradhatnál, mint állandó bentlakó. – elhallgatott, nagy levegőt vett. – A _tiéd_ úgy hallottam, elég prűd.

- És persze az én világomban senkinek se tűnne fel, hogy eltűntem úgy... örökre, igaz? – nevettem fel minden humor nélkül. – Mellesleg az _enyém_, ő... ő különleges. A legkülönlegesebb, akivel valaha is találkoztam. És pont az a szeretnivaló benne.

- Akkor miért nem vele vagy most? – tette fel a kérdést Sherlock, és leült mellém, úgy, hogy az egyik lába be volt hajlítva maga elé, a másik pedig mögém volt kinyújtva.

- Mert ez a Doktor hete. – vontam meg a vállam. Elgondolkodtam. _Vajon hány nap telt már el belőle? Sherlock nagyon mérges lesz, ha nem kerülök vissza időben..._

- A Doktor hete? – kérdezte, és ajkait végigfuttatta csupasz vállamon. Kirázott a hideg.

- Nem fogom ezt pont neked elmondani. – felálltam az ágyról, és átültem a sarokban álló puha karosszékbe. – És most kérlek menj innen és hagyj békén. Aludni akarok.

Felállt az ágyról, de nem mozdult, csak engem figyelt. A redőny egy vékony résén beszivárgott az utcai lámpák tompa fénye, és megvilágították szögletes arcát. Őszinte szomorúság tükröződött rajta, és ez egy magasfokú fájdalommal keveredett. Szinte megsajnáltam. De ez volt az ő világának a rendje, mint ahogy az enyémnek is megvolt a saját szcenáriója.

- Légy szíves, menj el. – mondtam ki gyengén.

Ő csak megadó arckifejezéssel bólintott, és elindult lassan az ajtó irányába. Kinyitotta, de mielőtt kilépett volna, megállt.

- Egyébként a Torchwood van az egész mögött. – szólt vissza válla felett, majd kisétált a szobából, becsukva maga után az ajtót.

Visszafeküdtem az ágyra, és csak a plafont bámultam, mert egyáltalán nem voltam már álmos. Viszont ismerős volt a Torchwood neve, csak nem teljesen tudam, hogy honnan. Csak becsuktam a szemem, és próbáltam relaxálni, átfuttatni a fejemen a nevet, és keresni az információt. Elmosolyodtam. Eszembe jutott, hogy Sherlock ilyenkor biztos, hogy elvonulna a kis Gondolat palotájába, ami hát... eléggé gyerekesnek hangzott, és bármikor elkezdtem cikizni miatta, mindig megsértődött. De most a technikának nagy hasznát vettem volna.

Csak feküdtem bágyadtan az ébrenlét és álom határán, amikor is felúszott bennem egy gyerekkori élményem. Apukám dolgozószobájában játszottunk még a régi házunkban, ami Mayfair-ben volt, és sokkal tágasabb volt, mint a mostani Camdenben. A bátyámmal bújócskáztunk, és az egész házat felforgattuk emiatt. A bébiszitterek azt se tudták, mihez kapjanak, amikor mi elszabadultunk. Emlékszem, beszaladtunk a dolgozószobába, ahol patináns rend honolt minden egyes pillanatban, amióta csak az eszemet tudtam. Az üveglapos asztal tetején egymásra sorakoztatott, összerendezett akták álltak, felcímkézve és besorolva, archiválásra készen. Egy hirtelen, meggondolatlan ötlettől vezérelten felmásztam apu gurulós székére, és feltoltam magam az asztalra, és odakúsztam a mappákhoz. Már 10 éves voltam, így kitűnően tudtam olvasni, írni és számolni is. Megfogtam az első mappát és nagy szakértelemmel kinyitottam, noha általában csak a fényképeket nézegettem meg, illetve a színes pecséteket, amikkel a papírok le voltak pecsételve. Kedvencem a skarlátvörös „Bizalmas" felirat volt, mert amikor egy olyan mappához nyúltam, fontos személynek éreztem magam. Elnyúltam a következő mappáért, és azt is szakavatottan végiglapoztam, noha semmit se fogtam fel a benne leírtakról. Átfutottam a többin is, amikor a bátyám úgy gondolta, hogy jó ötlet megijeszteni, így megfogta az asztalról szabadon lógó bokámat, és lerántott az asztalról. Erőteljesen belefejeltem a gurulós szék karfájába, ahogyan lebucskáztam az asztalról, és a kezemben lévő mappából az összes papír kiszóródott, és szanaszét repült a szobában. Éreztem, hogy az ajkam felrepedt, és ömlött belőle a vér, így csak felsírtam fájdalmamban, és az egyik bébiszitter be is szaladt a szobába, halálra váltan. Felkapott a karjaiba, és kisietett velem a tettehelyről, bátyámat mérgesen feddve, és a válla fölött még láttam, ahogyan a földre szóródott papírok egyikén a Torchwood neve szerepelt, hatalmas, vastag betűkkel felfirkálva. _Segítség!_ Szólt az egyik öntapadós cetli felirata, majd utána elhagytuk a szobát.

Felültem, és felhúztam térdeimet magamhoz. Tehát a Torchwood az állammal együtt dolgozott nagy valószínűséggel. Vagy is az állam saját magát tetette tönkre, hogy aztán kihúzza magát a problémából. Ez pontosan a britekre vallott, most hogy így belegondoltam. Ez a nemzet sohase tagadhatja le, hogy kicsoda. Tehát Nicole apját tényleg rászedték. Nem volt itt semmilyen információs kiszolgáltatás egyénileg, csak is az állam kifejezett oldaláról. Mérgesen ökölbe szorítottam kezemet. Már legalább két emberről tudok, akinek ártatlanul kellett meghalnia. Nem akartam belegondolni, hogy az állítólagos öngyilkos _merénylők_ hány embert vihettek magukkal, hogy az állam alibije tökéletes legyen. Ebben a pillanatban undorodtam a saját nemzetemtől.

Mérgesen kimásztam az ágyból, felvettem egy laza pizsamanadrágot, amit a szekrényben találtam, és leballagtam a konyhába, hogy igyak valamit, és reméltem, hogy szembe találkozom akárkivel, akivel beszélhetek erről a súlyos gyanúmról. De a lakás csak némán aludt ezen a késői órán. Besétáltam a konyhába, és felkapcsoltam a konyhapult felé szerelt halvány neonlámpát. Odasétáltam a hűtőhöz, és kinyitottam, és örömömre találtam is benne egy teli doboz tejet. Kivettem egy bögrét a szekrényből, és színig töltöttem. A jéghideg bögrét csak beraktam a mikróba, és beállítottam két percre. Miközben az ital melegedett én csak kisétáltam a nappaliba és felkaptam a nappali asztalára kihelyezett laptopot, melyre már a délután folyamán szemet vetettem. Visszavittem a konyhába, és felcsaptam az asztalon. Rögtön a Google-re mentem, és beírtam a keresőbe a Torchwood nevét.

Rengeteg cikket és érdekességet hozott ki, és nem mellesleg sok színes hírt és összeesküvés-elméletet fejtegető fórumot. Megnyitottam egy féltucat cikket, és elkezdtem őket felületesen átolvasni. A lényeg mindenhol ugyanaz volt: a Torchwood a paranormális jelenségekkel és űrlényekkel foglalkozott (ebben a világban legalábbis, mivel a sajátomban nem tudtam róluk semmit). Arról, hogy a kormánnyal milyen viszonyban vannak, csak felületes említések voltak, így nem jutottam sokkal előrébb egyáltalán.

Még elolvastam pár másik cikket is, de lassan elkezdtem érezni, hogy nagyon elálmosodok. Hatalmas ásítások közepette visszasomfordáltam a vendégszobába, és visszabújtam az ágyba, vastagon betakarózva. A gondolataim még itt is a Torchwood és az elméletek körül jártak, és nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, hogy valószínűleg ők ölték meg a másik Nicole-t, és eleve ők szorítottak minket sarokba. Minden klappolt: idegen technológiával és űrlényekkel foglalkoztak, tehát valószínűleg tudták irányítani a tér és idő kereteit, és emellett az államnak dolgoztak. Átfordultam a másik oldalamra és csak hallgattam a ház néma csendjét, és meglepődtem ismét, hogy az utcán is milyen csend volt. Az emberek féltek kimozdulni sötétedés után, és ez teljes mértékben meglátszott, hallatszott.

Nem tudtam, hogy ha a Doktorral ki tudjuk nyomozni ezt az egész ügyet és le tudjuk zárni, akkor mi fog történni, de reménykedtem, hogy az itteni énem anyjának legalább normális élete lehet a továbbiakban, ha már a család többi részével tudjuk mi történt. Eszembe jutott, hogy sosem tudtam meg, hogy az itteni Nicole-nak volt-e bátyja, és mentálisan feljegyeztem magamnak, hogy Sherlockot majd meg kell kérdeznem róla, mert szerettem volna tudni. És végül Nicole is eszembe jutott, ahogyan sajnálattal átitatott tekintettel rám pillantott, és arcán tükröződött az árulás nemzetközi arcképe. Akkor ezt még nem vettem észre, de most, ahogy visszagondoltam, már láttam rajta. Láttam, hogy tudta, elárulta az, akiben megbízott. És a bizalmáért cserébe az életével fizetett. Elszontyolodtam, és belegondoltam, hogy nekem szerencsém volt, hogy abban a dimenzióban voltam, amelyikben, és hogy olyan emberek vettek körül, akik. Nagyon szerencsésnek mondhattam magam, igen, és nagyon is hálás voltam mindenért.

Már majdnem teljesen elaludtam újra, amikor nehéz lépteket hallottam a lépcsőházból. Kiugrottam az ágyból, és kivágtam az ajtót, hogy az érkezők elé siessek, de csak a fáradt és meggyötört Johnnal álltam szemben. Rám pillantott, és egy szó nélkül besétált szobájába, bevágva maga mögött az ajtót. Elképedve álltam, és próbáltam feldolgozni az eseményeket. Végül lesétáltam lassabban az ajtajáig, és bekopogtam halkan. Nem hallottam választ, így csak betoltam az ajtót, és bedugtam fejemet.

- Hol a Doktor? – kérdeztem halkan.

- Azt mondta, elmegy megkeresni a masináját. – megvonta a vállát, és tekintetével azt üzente, hogy tűnjek már el.

- Hol váltatok szét? – kérdeztem aggodalmasan, mert rögtön rossz érzés futott át rajtam.

- A Piccadillyn körülbelül 20 perce. – válaszolta, és odalépett az ajtóhoz, amit becsukott rám.

Nem gondolkodtam, csak felfutottam az emeletre, és berontottam a szobámba. Felkapcsoltam a villanyt, kivágtam a szekrény ajtaját, és kidobtam néhány használható ruhát az ágyra, amelyekbe aztán gyorsan belebújtam, és már futottam is le a lépcsőn, miközben menet közben felküzdöttem magamra egy pár csizmát.

Odakint meglepően hideg volt, így csak összébb húztam magamon a pulóvert, és futásnak eredtem a Piccadilly irányába. Kísértetiesen üresek voltak az utcák, és a forgalom zaja is minimális volt. Mintha egy mindent felforgató disztópiába keveredtem volna, ahol szinte azt várná az ember, hogy minden sarokról kiugrik valaki és az igazolványát kéri, és ha nincs, vagy az emberkét keresik, akkor börtönbe zárják. Mintha a 12 majom egy jelenetébe keveredtem volna.

Nem sokkal később megpillantottam a Piccadilly díszes neonreklámjait, melyek a fényszennyezést szorgalmazták amióta csak az eszemet tudom. Felpillantottam a hatalmas órára, melyen hajnali 2:43 volt. A Doktor körülbelül 40 perce volt egyedül, eltűnve. Átfutottam a tér kellős közepére, és próbáltam kitalálni, hova mennék, ha a Doktor lennék, noha 40 percnyi előnyt nem lehet egykönnyen behozni, az is biztos. Idegesen harapdáltam szám szélét, miközben oda-visszaforgolódtam, és nézelődtem, hátha valami nyomra bukkanok, de semmit se láttam, csak a neonfények erőszakos villanását, és az utcán elhajtó pár autó sárga lámpafényét. Megpróbáltam megnyugodni, és racionális gondolkodásba kezdeni. Behunytam szemeimet, lehajtottam fejemet, és nagy levegőt vettem, hogy kitisztuljon a fejem, és valami stratégiát kitaláljak. Már az is átsuhant a fejemen, hogy visszamegyek a Baker Streetre, és ott megvárom a Doktort, de tudtam, hogy nem jönne, mert bajban van. Valahonnan éreztem.

Reméltem, hogy elfog egy isteni szikra, és kitalálom, hogy merre menjek és mit csináljak, hogy a Doktort megleljem, de az ihlet nem jött. Csak álltam a tér közepén, és éreztem, hogy minden reményem elhagy ismét csak. Ritkán fogott el a kétségbeesés legrosszabb formája, amikor kilátástalannak láttam mindent, de ennek a hétnek a hatására már egyre kevésbé tudtam pozitívan gondolkodni. A pontot az i-re mindenképpen a haláleset tette rá – ott elkezdett ismét felborulni minden, és nem éppen tűnt úgy, hogy helyre fog állni.

- Most azért nagy hasznát venném Sherlocknak... – engedtem el a megjegyzést elanyátlanodva, és felpillantottam a szemben lévő hatalmas kijelzőre, amin éppen a legújabb Absolut vodka reklámja ment.

De Sherlock nem volt itt. Az enyém legalábbis nem.

Végigjárattam tekintetemet újra az összes kivetítőn, és próbáltam valami épkézláb dolgot összerakni. Nem hagyhattam, hogy a Doktor nélkül legyek újra, az már végképp megölné a hetemet, _a hetünket_, és ki tudja, hogy egyáltalán hazajutok-e, ha most hagyom, hogy eltűnjön.

Egy fekete furgon állt meg a tér másik felén, de senki se szállt ki belőle, csak ott állt. Elfogott egy eléggé rossz érzés vele kapcsolatban, így csak elkezdtem hátrálni a legközelebbi mellékutcába, miközben a tekintetemet rajta tartottam. A furgon sehove se mozdult, csak állt ugyanott. Behátráltam az utcába, a tekintetemet még mindig a járműn tartva, majd sarkon fordultam és futásnak eredtem. A csendes éjszakán át hallottam, ahogyan felbőg egy motor a hátam mögött, és kerekek csikorognak az aszfalton. Elindultak utánam.

Noha Londonban voltam, ami hazai pályának számított, nem reménykedtem benne, hogy lefutok egy képzett ügynökökből álló szervezetet, ami a kormánynak dolgozik, és néhány elit emberkéje egy fekete furgonnal üldöz. Bevettem egy éles jobb kanyart egy sikátorba, majd onnan egy balkanyart. Végigfutottam néhány szemeteskuka és konténer mellett, miközben csak szentségeltem, és tanakodtam, mi legyen. Elfutottam megannyi tűzlétra és feljáró alatt, és végül a legutolsóra felugrottam, és felkapaszkodtam a sikátort lezáró téglákkal kirakott épület falán. Már majdnem átvetettem magam a peremen a biztonságban, amikor apró szúrást éreztem jobb combomon, és elkezdtem lassan elzsibbadni. Nagy nehezen beküzdöttem magamat, majd fuldokolva elfeküdtem a tetőn, és hallottam, ahogyan a furgon lefékez, és kinyílik majd becsukódik az ajtaja párszor.

- A tetőn van! Keressék meg! – kiabált valaki. – Johnson, maga menjen északnak! Delemere, magáé dél! McAvoy, biztosítsa a környéket Lancasterrel! Cooper, a tetőre!

Odakúsztam a tető széléhez, és lepillantottam a perem takarásából. Civil ruhába öltözött férfiak rohantak szét mindenfelé, illetve ketten elkezdtek felmászni a fém létrán. Feltoltam magam ülésbe, és végre eljutottam addig, hogy megnézzem, mi történt a lábammal. Egy kis tűszerűséget halásztam ki belőle, amit tipikusan csak a vígjátékokban láttam eddig életemben, hogy ilyenekkel altatják el az állatokat. Valószínűleg ez más volt valamiben, de mindenesetre elvigyorodtam, ahogyan megláttam. Újra fogságba estem ezek szerint.

Eközben a két emberke felért a tetőre, és megpillantottam, hogy az egyikük egy feketehajú nő, míg a másik egy magas, jóképű férfi.

- Jack! Azt hiszem, nincs teljesen rendben... – térdelt le mellém a lány, és homlokomhoz nyomta tenyerét. – Nagyon forró a homloka.

- Legközelebb, ha megígérem a Doktornak, hogy segítek, szólj rám. Rendben? – válaszolta a férfi, és ő is mellém térdelt. – Szia, Nicole! Jack Harkness kapitány vagyok, a Doktor jóbarátja.

Szavai elkezdtek összemosódni a fejemben a tenger morajlásának a hangjával.

- Ő pedig itt Gwen Cooper... – hallottam meg ismét erősebben a férfi hangját. – A Torchwoodnak dolgozunk, és segíteni akarunk neked és a Doktornak.

- Nem...! – pattant ki az eddig félig lecsukódott szemem. – Meg akarnak ölni! De már megöltek!

- Miről beszél? – kérdezte a lány partnerétől.

- Nem tudom... – válaszolta a férfi neki, majd visszafordult felém. – Miről beszélsz, Nicole?

- Megölték! – sikkantottam egyre erőtlenebbül. – Megölték Nicole Caroline Washingtont! Az ittenit!

- Mi nem öltünk meg senkit... – biztosított róla a férfi, és annyira hinni akartam neki, de egyszerűen nem tudtam.

- Azok az emberek... ott lent... – váltottam témát, és éreztem, hogy serény szédüléshullámok öntenek el. – Magázták őket... Miért?

- A kormány mellénk rendelte őket. – válaszolta Jack, és felvett óvatosan ölébe. – Nem tudjuk, miért, de...

- Azért, mert bajba akarják keverni magukat... és engem... és a családomat... és az államot... – motyogtam, miközben a férfi egyenletes szívverése megtöltötte hallójárataimat, és a szemem végképp elkezdett leragadni.

- Most aludni fogsz, de amikor felébredsz, már a Doktorral leszel. – biztosított róla a férfi, és újfent csak hinni akartam neki.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdeztem erőtlenül. Már lefelé tarottunk a tárasház lépcsőházában, és a félhomályban alig tudtam bármit is kivenni.

- A Torchwoodhoz. – válaszolta a férfi.

- Nem... – kezdtem el bágyadtan izegni-mozogni karjaiban. – Meg akarnak ölni...

- Nicole, nyugodj meg, semmi baj sem lesz. – fogta meg kezemet Gwen, és megszorította erősen.

- Honnan tudták hol leszek? – préseltem ki még magamból, noha már nagyon nehezen.

- Nem tudtuk; a vezetőség utasított, hogy ide jöjjünk. – válaszolta a lány ismét.

- Állami vezetőség? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Igen.

- Akkor baj van... Nagyon nagy baj. – mondtam még ki, magamat is meglepően határozottan, majd a következő pillanatban elsötétült minden.


	17. Gyerünk vissza!

Egy félhomállyal borított helyen tértem magamhoz. Kísértetiesen hasonló helyzetet éltem át már pár nappal ezelőtt is, így már annyira nem rázott meg az eset: úgy tűnik ez a hét már csak az öntudatlanságból a félhomályba ébredés hete lett. Feltoltam magam ülésbe, és kiropogtattam elgémberedett végtagjaimat, illetve nyakamat és gerincemet. Teljesen le voltam zsibbadva és éreztem, hogy izmaim fáradtan és megadóan lüktettek. Összeszedtem magam, és felálltam nagyon lassan, megőrizvén egyensúlyomat. Tettem egy ingatag lépést, majd még egyet és végül sikerült eljutnom a helyiség túlvégére, ami végül kiderült, hogy nem egy szoba, csak egy cella. Az ajtaja vastag golyóálló üveg volt, kisebb lyukakkal rajta. Nekinyomtam arcomat, és próbáltam a lehető legmesszebbre ellátni, de rájöttem, hogy látásom még mindig nagyon homályos, így a folyosó másik végére se láttam át az ajtón keresztül. Visszasétáltam a túlsó falhoz, miközben próbáltam rájönni, hogy akkor innentől most merre tudnék tovább menni. Végigtapogattam zsebeimet, de semmi használható szerszámot nem találtam, amivel esetleg csak megpróbálhattam volna feltörni a zárat. Még a hullámcsattokat is kiszedték a hajamból, így frufrum idegesítően és zavaróan arcomba lógott. Morcosan oda-vissza sétálgattam még pár percet, majd utána vehemensen levetettem magam a cella falára szerelt kő padra. Felhúztam magam mellé térdeimet, és türelmetlenül doboltam ujjaimmal a jéghideg kövön. Fáztam is, éhes is voltam, és már felettébb módon elegem volt a tényből, hogy egész héten fogolyként élem az életemet. Abban nem nagyon reménykedhettem, hogy bárki is megment, hiszen a Doktor eltűnt, és nem jószándékából, Sherlock ki tudja milyen messze volt a saját dimenziónkban, az itteni meg egy szerencsétlen töketlen volt, aki elvesztett szerelmét siratta és a sebeit nyalogatta. Magamra maradtam ebben a helyzetben – megint.

Felugrottam állásba, és odatörtettem az ajtóhoz újból.

- Haló! Van itt valaki? – kezdtem el az üveget ütni ököllel.

- Nicole? – hallottam meg valahonnan a folyosó túlvégéről.

- Doktor! – sikkantottam boldogan a felismeréstől.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Igen... csak végigüldöztek a City-n és elkábítottak, semmi extra... – forgattam szememet.

- Örülök, hogy a szarkazmusod még megvan. – nevetett vidáman.

- Van valami terved? – kérdeztem most én, reménykedve.

- Őszintén? Nincs nagyon. – válaszolta megfontoltan. – De szerintem nem kell aggódnunk magunk miatt, valamit kitalálunk, mint mindig.

- Nem tudom, mennyire emlékszel rá, de én már egy ideje nem találtam ki semmi ilyesmit se. – ejtettem el a megjegyzést csak úgy mellékesen.

- Akkor épp itt az ideje, hogy előhozakodj újra a zsenialitásoddal!

- Kösz... – sóhajtottam, és visszahuppantam a padra.

Csendben üldögéltünk hosszú ideig, ami akár jelenthette azt, hogy fél óráig, de ugyanúgy azt is, hogy 4 órán át. Ő valahol a túlvégén volt az egész zárkának, én meg itt, és nem hiszem, hogy neki lett volna valami kütyüje, mert ha igen, akkor már szabadok lettünk volna egy ideje. Morcosan nekidöntöttem fejemet a falnak, és a plafont bámultam. Szemem már hozzászokott a sötétséghez, így kifejezetten jól láttam már, és felmértem a környezetemet. A hidegből, a szagokból és a falak kidolgozatlanságából arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy valószínűleg a föld alatt vagyunk, valahol a csatorna szintjén. A celláknak nem csak elülső üvegajtajuk volt, hanem volt egy sokkal masszívabb és sokkal erősebb acélajtajuk hátul – és mégis arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy valószínűleg ezek azok az ajtók, amelyeket könnyebb likvidálni. Elraktároztam ezt az információt a fejemben, és tovább forgattam a fejemet, hogy magamba igyam az egész környezetet, ami körülvett. Nem terveztem sokáig ott maradni, szerintem ez eléggé egyértelmű volt.

Felálltam ismét a padról és odamentem az ajtóhoz.

- Héé! Ha bárkit is érdekel, éhes vagyok és majd megfagyok! – kezdtem el kiabálni, és közben ökölbe szorított kezekkel ütöttem az üveget, persze csak finoman.

Nem érkezett válasz, csak a Doktor halvány nevetése.

- Nem mennek sokra egy éhen halt rabbal! – kiabáltam továbbra is. – És ha megfázom és türőgyulladásban meghalok, vagy csak szimplán kihűlésben, akkor sem!

Ajtó fémes nyikorgása hallatszott, és fürge léptek tompa puffanásai. Nekinyomakodtam az üvegnek és próbáltam mindkét irányba szemlélni, hogy lássam, honnan érkeznek és kik. Pár perccel később jobbomról két kommandós és egy krémszínű ceruzaszoknyába és zsorzsettblúzba öltözött vöröses-barna hajú nő jelent meg. Az időből, amíg ideértek, arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy valószínűleg az egész cellarendszernek a legvégére helyeztek el. Tehát nem voltam fontos rab, csak egy zavaró tényező, akit el kellett tűntetni London utcáiról.

- Üdv! – köszöntem arcomra kirajzolódott kényszeres mosollyal. – Ki a fene maga és miért vagyok itt? – csaptam rögtön a közepébe a dolgoknak.

- Yvonne Hartman, a Torchwood igazgatója. – állt meg a nő az ajtó előtt csípőre tett kezekkel, és hatalmas, elégedett mosollyal.

- Nicole Caroline Washington. – álltam fel a helyemről, és odasétáltam az ajtóhoz én is.

- Jól tudom, ki vagy. – döntötte a fejét picit jobbra, és vérvörösre rúzsozott száját elcsücsörítette. – És azért vagy itt, mert segíteni fogsz nekünk.

- Ugyan miben? – vontam fel szemöldököm, eléggé szkeptikus arckifejezést felöltve.

- Ó, rájössz te majd magad is. – húzódott szája gonosz vigyorba, majd hátat fordított és elindult vissza a folyosón. Még visszaszólt válla felett. – Hozzátok!

A kommandósok úgy is cselekedtek, és egyikük már nyitotta is az ajtót a mágneskártyáját elhúzva az érzékelő előtt. Az ajtó halkan elsurrogott a falba, így a két férfi belépett, közre fogtak és karjaimnál fogva felemeltek, hogy a levegőben himbálózzak. Elindultak velem a nő után, és még hátam mögött hallottam, ahogyan a cellám ajtaja becsukódik egy halk koppanással. Ahogyan haladtunk a folyosón, be-bepillantottam egy-egy cellába, és ugyanúgy láttam hús-vér, bebörtönzött embereket, mint idegenlényeket szerte a világűrből. És az egyik utolsó cellában megpillantottam a Doktort. Csak lezseren álldogállt az ajtónak dőlve, és figyelte, ahogyan elcipelnek előtte. Rám kacsintott alig észrevehetően, majd bólintott egyet, mire az egyik engem hurcoló kommandós egy alig észrevehetőt biccentett vissza neki. Tehát van egy beépített embere. Vagy több. Bár nem tudtam, hogy Harkness kapitány és Gwen hogyan is funkcionáltak tulajdonképpen.

Elhurcoltak egy lifthez, melynek fémes ajtaján nagyjából látszott tükörképem. Most végre ráértem megvizsgálni, hogy mi van rajtam, és viszonylag elégedetten konkstatáltam, hogy egész jól felöltöztem siettemben. A lift hangtalanul megérkezett, és az ajtók szétsiklottak. A kommandósok bevittek, majd az ajtó becsukódott utánunk. Az, amelyik a cellámat is nyitotta, odatartotta a kártyáját az érzékelőhöz, és a lift nesztelenül elindult. Egymásra pillantottak, és mindketten lekapták a fejükről a sisakjukat és elkezdtek hadarva, egymás szavába vágva beszélni.

- Nicole, az lesz a feladatod, hogy a TARDIS-t levezéreld a Doktorhoz...! – kezdte egyikük.

- Állítólag tudod, hogy kell csinálni... – mondta a másik is.

- Neked ott kell maradnod, de a gépnek el kell tűnnie... te csak kívülről fogod tudni vezérelni! – vette át a szót a másik.

- Hogy mi van? Kik maguk? – kérdeztem végre, ahogy szóhoz jutottam.

- Nincs sok időnk. Csak jegyezd meg, mit kell tenned! – nézett komolyan szemembe a magasabbik férfi, és újra elkezdett magyarázni. – A TARDIS-hoz kötöttek egy vezérlőegységet. Azon kell majd megmutatnod, hogyan kell üzemeltetni a gépet. Először _NE_ tűntesd el. Ez a Doktor utasítása. Utána, amikor majd azt akarják, hogy mutasd meg, hogy megy az egész, akkor kell majd levezérelned a Doktorhoz.

- De mi? Azt hiszik, tudom vezetni a TARDIS-t? – kérdeztem, amikor leesett, hogy mit várnak tőlem.

Kísérőim eközben már kezdték visszahúzni a fejükre a sisakokat, és újra felemeltek a levegőbe, mintha mi se történt volna, pókerarcot felöltve.

- Emlékezz, először csak bemutató, utána showtime! – mondta még valamelyikük, és utána ki is nyílt a lift ajtaja.

A hirtelen beáradó természetes napfénytől majdnem megvakultam. Ráadásul a fehér padló, plafon és fal kombinációtól még több százszorosára is erősödött ez a hatás. Kivittek a liftből, és elvittek a hatalmas, szinte raktárnagyságú helyiség közepére, ahol ott állt a TARDIS, illetve rá volt kötve egy vezérlőpult, ami működtette kívülről. A nő már ott álldogált a pultnál és egy fehér köpenyes férfival beszélgetett. Ahogy megpillantott a férfi válla fölött, elvigyorodott újra, és közelebb lépett hozzánk.

- Hát itt vagy, drágám! – nevetett fel.

Én inkább csak csendben maradtam, és nem engedtem el egyetlen egy szarkasztikus megjegyzést se.

- Tegyétek le! – parancsolta az álkommandósoknak, akik engedelmeskedtek is, majd elsétáltak, vissza a lift irányába.

Elkezdett körülöttem körbe-körbe sétálgatni, és közben ciccegett és csettintgetett.

- Remélem, már rájöttél, mit szeretnénk tőled. – ejtette el a megjegyzést, mintha csak úgy mellékes lenne.

- Van egy-két sejtésem. – vontam meg vállam. – De előtte szeretnék kérdezni pár dolgot.

- Csak tessék. – mosolygott, és odamutatott nem messzire, ahol egy viktoriánus mintával ellátott lábas kanapé állt, arany szegéllyel, és előtte pedig egy aranyszínű kávézóasztal, rajta két csésze gőzölgő teával.

Odasétáltunk és leültünk.

- Miért ölték meg Nicole-t? – kérdeztem, és felvettem a csészét. Orromat azonnal megtelítette a tea nehéz illata, és akaratlanul is mosolyra húzódott a szám.

- Tudod... nehéz volt már a végén bízni benne. Teljesen ellenünk fordult, elrabolt téged, ahelyett, hogy beszolgáltatott volna, és sajátos célokra akarta használni a TARDIS-t. Nem volt mese, szembesíteni kellett, hogy ez nem így járja itt Torchwoodban, és utána pedig el akarta fecsegni, hogy mi tehetünk mindenről. Meg kellett akadályozni. És tulajdonképpen a nemzetnek is szívességet tettünk, hogy az utolsó Washingtont is letöröltük a létezés színéről. – válaszolta csevegve Yvonne.

- Az... az... az utolsó Washingtont is? – dadogtam megtörve. Ezek szerint ebben a világban már senki se élt közülünk. Nem akartam rá gondolni, de akaratlanul is beugrott, ahogy anyukám élettelenül fekszik valahol Kubában a sikátorok egyikében és patkányok rágják ki tökéletesen hamvas bőrét. Éreztem, hogy elkezd könnyem folyni.

- De kis aranyos vagy... – érintette meg kezemet a nő. – Pedig nem is a saját véredről van szó.

- Tulajdonképpen... – motyogtam halkan.

- Csak szívességet tettünk a nemzetnek, Drágám. – mondta vidáman, és belekortyolt teájába. – Te is, ne tagadd le! Fantasztikus volt a feltartó taktikád! Szinte tanítani kéne! Ha nem állítottad volna meg a küszöbön, sose sikerült volna más meggyilkolása nélkül likvidálnunk.

- Nem! – lecsaptam a csészét az asztalra, és a füle a kezemben maradt. A hátam mögé dobtam mérgemben. – Tulajdonképpen senki se tett semmilyen szívességet a nemzetnek! Maga a kormány tette tönkre az egészet, és ez csak helyreállítás volt! Ugye? – vicsorogtam. – Csak Washingtonék voltak azok a szerencsétlenek, akikre rá lehetett kenni az egészet! A kormánynak nem nehéz hamis bizonyítékokat gyártani! Egy-egy profin összevágott hangfelvétel, pár hamis repülőjegy, és kamu megbízatások, és máris ott vagyunk, hogy egy nemzetárulót be lehet mártani!

- Nagyon okos lány vagy. Gondolom, sokan mondják ezt neked, köztük a fiúid is. – mosolygott töretlenül. Látszott, hogy élvezi a helyzetet.

- Mit tesznek velem, miután segítettem? – tettem fel még egy eléggé égetően fontos kérdést. – Gondolom nem szándékoznak hazaengedni...

- És egy újabb okos megállapítás! – tapsolt vidáman. – Természetesen nem mehetsz el ebből a világból, viszont megoldhatjuk, hogy gyorsan halj meg. – ecsetelte vidáman.

- Aha. – vágtam egy grimaszt. – Hát ez nagyon kecsegetető ajánlat.

- Megérted te is, miért fontos ez. – fogta meg kezemet, és szemembe nézett. – Te se szeretnél ebben a világban szabadon mászkálni, miközben az összes angol a véredet akarja ontani. Haza pedig nem mehetsz, hiszen a TARDIS használhatatlan lesz ilyen célokra, amikor már végeztünk. – két ujja közé csippentette arcom bőrét, és finoman megráncigálta. – A halál csak feloldozás lesz tulajdonképpen.

- Valahogy az élet jobban tetszik, akármennyire is fogságra korlátozódott mostanában... – vágtam oda morcosan.

Felálltam a kanapéról, és elindultam a nem messze lévő francia ablak irányába. Kipillantottam és alattunk elterült egész Észak-London. Nem messze láttam a Hyde Park hatalmas, egybefüggő lombszőnyegét, és kifejezetten gyönyörű kilátásom nyílt a Temzére is, ami az épület lábánál nyúlt el. Nekidőltem az ablaknak, és egy pillanatra engedtem, hogy elgyengüljek. Térdeim megremegtek és a következő pillanatban a földön is ültem már, és könnyeim szakadatlanul folytak, miközben remegtem. Nem akartam gyengének tűnni, nem akartam elismerni legyőzöttségemet és így fogadni végemet, de nem tudtam egyszerűen korlátozni az érzelmeimet. Már nem. Már fáradt voltam hozzá és elegem volt. Már csak azt akartam, hogy vége legyen.

- Na, ne sírj már kicsilány. – sétált oda hozzám Yvonne, és most láttam meg, hogy 12 centis sarkú platform lakk Louboutin cipőben volt.

- Nagyon jó az ízlése. – pillantottam fel rá könnytől homályos szemekkel, és szembe találtam magam kinyújtott kezével.

Megfogtam, és felsegített állásba. Letörölte a könnyeimet, majd megfogta vállamat, és visszavezetett a vezérlőpulthoz.

- És most megmutatod nekem, hogyan működik a TARDIS. – tette rá kezeimet random gombokra és karokra.

- Nem tudom vezetni. Sosem tudtam. Mindig a Doktor csinál mindent. – mondtam semmilyen hangszínben.

- Ezt még én is tudom, hogy nem igaz. 1,5 évig utaztatok együtt, illetve mostanában újrakezdtétek. Tudom, hogy tudod vezetni. – megszorította jobb csuklómat, és éreztem, ahogyan tökéletesen manikűrözött körmei a bőrömbe vájnak. – Csináld!

- De ha egyszer nem tudom hogy kell! – fakadtam ki, és eltéptem tőle karomat. Kis félholdalakú sebek voltak alkaromon, melyből lassan és lustán szivárgott a vérem.

. Szerintem, mindjárt tudni fogod! – morgott rám. – Hozzátok! – kiabált a háta mögé, majd nehéz léptek hangzottak, és két kommandós berángatta Sherlockot. – Megmentheted, ha együttműködsz. – váltott vissza mézes-mázas stílusára.

- Nekem semmi dolgom sincsen vele. – vontam meg vállam, és nekidőltem háttal a pultnak, miközben karba tettem kezeimet. – Az ő kis szerelmét már sikeresen megöltétek, én pedig nem az vagyok.

- Te jobb vagy. – mondta most Sherlock.

- Te maradj ki ebből! – szóltam rá élesen, és visszafordultam Yvonne irányába.

- Lehet, hogy nem _szereted_, de semmiképpen se akarod, hogy az ő vére _is_ a te kezeden száradjon. – vigyorgott elégedetten.

- Engem nem érdekel. Felőlem lelőhetik, kilökhetik az ablakon, vagy halálraverhetik. Akkor sem fogom magam felelősnek érezni. – forgattam szememet.

- Oké, akkor lőjétek le! – parancsolta a kommandósoknak újra Yvonne, és egyikük ki is húzta nagykaliberű pisztolyát tartójából, melyet Sherlock halántékának nyomott.

- Ha úgy tartja azt a fegyvert, még a társát is megsebzi... – ejtettem el mellékesen.

A férfi a pisztolyt Sherlock homlokának közepére, az orra és szemöldökcsontjai találkozásához nyomta. Sherlock csak rám nézett kékes-szürke tekintetével, és szavak nélkül kérlelt. A férfi kibiztosította a fegyvert, és a néma, terhes csendben elviselhetetlen hang volt ez a szimpla kattanás. Már elkezdte meghúzni a ravaszt, amikor feladtam hűvös álarcomat.

- Ne! – sikítottam. – Megmutatom!

- Okos lány. – mondta Yvonne, és mutatott a kommandósnak, hogy a fegyvert tegye le.

Sherlock csak könnyek között hálálkodva pillantott rám. Csalódottan megcsóváltam a fejem, és elkönyveltem, hogy az _én_ Sherlockom sokkal méltóságteljesebben viselte volna ezt a helyzetet. Sürgősen haza kellett mennem.

Odasétáltam a pulthoz, és a kezeimet végigfuttattam a karokon, gombokon és kijelzőkön, melyek szinte hasonmásai voltak a TARDIS belsejében találhatóknak. Nagy levegőt vettem, és becsuktam szemeimet, miközben imádkoztam, hogy a TARDIS jó helyre vezesse kezeimet, hogy segítsen. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan kell vezetni, így eléggé nehézségekbe ütköztem, de reménykedtem, hogy a masina szeret engem _is_ annyira, hogy segítsen mostani szorult helyzetemben.

Lehúztam két kart, megnyomtam egy gombot a bal oldalon, majd kettőt jobb fent, és végül egy utolsó kart lehúztam, majd lassan visszatoltam. Megdermedtem, és hallgatóztam, és reménykedtem, hogy jól cselekedtem. 5 másodpercig semmi se hangzott, de utána meghallottam a jellegzetes surrogást, és automatikusan kipattantak szemeim, miközben figyeltem, ahogyan a TARDIS dematerializálódik.

- Megcsináltam... – suttogtam, miközben egész testemben elkezdtem zsibbadni. – Eltűntettem a TARDIS-t...

- Igen, de hozd is vissza! – parancsolt rám Yvonne, és kizökkentett hirtelen jött sikerélményem mámorából.

- Visszajön magától. Csak pár pillanat. – mondtam, amikor a TARDIS-nak már hűlt helye volt.

A következő 10 perc fullasztó némaságban történt, miközben Sherlock homlokához újra oda lett szegezve a pisztoly. Csak a biztonság kedvéért, hátha nem egyedül jön vissza a TARDIS. A fehér köpenyes férfi eközben serényen jegyzetelt pár képernyő között járatva tekintetét, Yvonne pedig türelmetlenül sétálgatott oda-vissza.

Végül újra hallatszott a TARDIS hangja, és a masina visszatért eredeti helyére. Halványan elmosolyodtam, és hatalmas sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem tudatlanul. Féltem, hogy nem sikerült a trükk, de végül is bevált az irányításom. Yvonne egy szó nélkül fejével a TARDIS-ra bökött, és az éppen szabad kommandós már oda is sietett az ajtajához. De az (nagy meglepetésükre) zárva volt. Megpillantottam a pult túloldalára lerakva a kulcsot, és elindultam felé, felkaptam, majd odasétáltam az ajtóhoz és bedugtam a zárba. Lassa elfordítottam, miközben imádkoztam, hogy senki se lepjen meg odabentről, majd belöktem könnyedén a kék ajtót. Senki se volt bent, csak a jól megszokott félhomály.

- Remek! – csapta össze kezét Yvonne és besétált mellettem. Cipője sarka ingatagon teljesített a rácsos padlón, így pár esetlen lépés után lerúgta magáról, és úgy sétált tovább.

- Akkor Sherlock elmehet? – kérdeztem, magamat is meglepve, hogy megszólaltam.

- Dehogy! – pördült felém és elmosolyodott. – Most engem fogsz elküldeni valahova! És ha visszatértem, akkor utána _talán_.

_Őt elküldeni? Erről nem volt szó!_ Kétségbeesetten pillantottam a pultra, és kihátráltam a TARDIS-ból. Homlokomat nekidöntöttem, és néma imát rebegtem.

- Kérlek, ne hagyj cserben... – suttogtam, és egy puszit nyomtam a sima fára.

Visszalépdeltem a pulthoz, és vártam, hogy Yvonne és a kommandós bezárják az ajtót. Ők se bízták a véletlenre a dolgokat. Eközben a másik kommandós még mindig Sherlock homlokának fogta a pisztolyt. Halványan biccentett felém, majd lassan leeresztette a fegyvert.

- Készüljetek fel arra, hogy fedezéket keressetek. – sziszegtem oda nekik szinte hangtalanul. És fejemet hátra kaptam, amikor meghallottam, hogy a hátunk mögött kinyílik a liftajtó és vagy fél tucat kommandós jelent meg. – Ezért!

Ismét behunytam a szememet, de közben analizáltam, hova bújhatnék, ahol ideiglenesen biztonságban lennék a kommandósok tüze elől. Visszapillantottam Sherlockékra és fejemmel a franciaablak irányába böktem. Ha sikerül kitörni az ablakot, és kiugranak, akkor jó eséllyel túlélik, és a Temzébe zuhannak. Én meg... majd megoldom.

Elkezdtem a karokkal és a gombokkal játszadozni újra, és pár pillanatnyi néma csend utána TARDIS el is kezdett halványodni. Viszont a falain át látszott Yvonne és a kommandós, akik ugyanott álltak és leesett állal figyelték a jelenetet.

- **MOST!** – kiáltottam magamból kikelve és figyeltem, ahogyan az álkommandós elkezd az üvegre tüzelni, amely hatalmas csörömpöléssel darabokra robbant.

A TARDIS eközben teljesen eltűnt és Yvonne és a kommandós ott álltak elképedve, noha utóbbi társát követve futásnak eredt rá pár pillanatra és már ki is vetette magát az ablakon, hogy meneküljön. Én csak bevetettem magam a kanapéra, amelyet felborítottam, de hallottam, ahogyan Yvonne önmagából kikelve ordít, hogy most azonnal lőjenek le, és hogy én nem verhetem át, mert meglátom, hogy mennyire meglátom és a többi, és a többi.

A kanapé egész jól bírta a gyűrődést, de sajnos nem tarthatott örökké. Nem messze a földön megpillantottam egy eldobott pisztolyt, így nagy levegőt vettem, és kivetődtem rejtekemből, hogy megszerezzem a fegyvert. Amikor felkaptam, visszafutottam a kanapé takarásába, de az már eléggé ingatagon és lyukacsosan álldogált, így csak felborítottam a kávézó asztalt, és amögé bújtam el. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a pisztollyal – sosem használtam még egyet sem.

- ÁLLJ! – kiáltotta túl a fegyverek ropogását Yvonne. – Gyere elő, kismalac, különben elfújom a házadat!

- Komolyan? – visítottam fel hitetlenül.

- Lihegek és fújtatok, és elfújom a nyavalyás házadat! Utána pedig nyüszíthetsz! – vicsorogta idegesen.

- Nem! – válaszoltam egyszerűen, majd elhatároztam, hogy én is ugrom. Nem volt időm a Doktorra várni. Eddig se értettem, miért nem rohantak már le, és lőttek lyukacsosra.

- Nicole, Nicole, Nicole... – váltott finomabb hangnemre Yvonne. – Hát szabad átverni azt, aki az életedről dönt?

- Nem, de azt sem szabad hagyni, hogy valaki csak úgy ugráltasson. – válaszoltam pimaszul.

- Te csacsi... csak nem hiszed, hogy követheted őket? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Azon az ablakon te élve nem jutsz ki!

- Azért fogadásokat szabad kötni, nem? – nevettem fel erőtlenül.

- Túlárad az optimizmusod, ugye tudod? – tette fel a kérdést egy cseppnyi elismeréssel a hangjában.

- Áhh igen, mondták már. – feleltem, majd elhatároztam magamat.

- Kár, hogy meg fo... – folytatta volna Yvonne, de én már fel is ugrottam, és számomra szinte felmérhetetlen sebességgel elkezdtem az ablak irányába sprintelni, miközben a hátam mögé lőttem vakvilágba fegyveremmel. Persze a kommandósok is azonnal támadásba lendültek, és eléggé meglepődtem, hogy egy golyó se talált el. Bár az erre a hétre már csak a kliséhegyek csúcsa lett volna.

Kivetettem magamat az ablakon és a következő pillanatban óriási robbanás rázta meg hátam mögött a tisztaüveg épületet, melynek hatására finom üvegszilánkpor telítette meg körülöttem a levegőt. A zuhanás nagyon lassú volt, szinte mintha repültem volna, és a Temze vize csak lassan közeledett, mint egy szelíd kis csermely. Láttam, hogy a parton már ott feküdt kint a két kommandós és Sherlock és levegő után kapkodtak. A robbanás láncreakciót indított be, és folyamatos hanghatások mellett az épület emeletei elkezdtek megsemmisülni, miközben ki tudja, hogy maradt-e élő lélek odabent. Valószínűleg nem.

A Temzébe érkezés nagyon kellemetlen volt. Nem készültem fel rá, ezért levegő nélkül csapódtam a szinte betonkemény felszínnek, és csak a szerencsémen múlott, hogy nem tört el gerincem és haltam meg. Hát a fizika ebben az esetben megcáfolásra került. Levegőhiánnyal küszködve süllyedtem egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre a sötét folyómederbe, miközben a felszín is egyre sötétebb zöld színre váltott, és kezdett eltűnni a fény a szemem elől. Erőszakosan taposnom kellett magam alatt a vizet, és félig eszméletlen állapotomban csapkodtam, reménykedve, hogy kikerülök minél hamarabb a felszínre, de amikor megéreztem, hogy egy erős kar kulcsol gazdájához, elhagyott minden erőm, és hagytam, hogy ő vigyen a felszínre.

Amikor kirobbantunk a levegőre, mohón kapkodni kezdtem az oxigént, amihez még a Temze nem éppen tiszta vizéből is párosult pár egészségtelenül nagy korty. Megmentőm csak taposott velem a part irányába, miközben megpróbált engem a felszín felett tartani, majd nem sokára éreztem, hogy kavicsok verdesik bordáimat, és boldogan kezdtem el mély levegőket venni. Kint voltam. Megmenekültem. Ettől is.

- Gyerünk Nicole...! Meg ne halj itt nekem! – morgott a Doktor, és szívmasszázsban kezdett részesíteni.

Éreztem, ahogyan mellkasom erőszakosan süllyed és emelkedik, és pár pillanat után belém hasított a fájdalom, ahogyan éreztem megrepedt bordáimat.

- Sherlock megöl mindkettőnket, ha meghalsz! – rimánkodott nekem, majd a következő pillanatban elkezdett mesterségesen lélegeztetni.

A benyelt levegőtömeg szinte kispriccolt számon és orromon a keletkezett vákuum hatására. A köhögés teljesen megrázott minden irányból, és a bordáim egyre jobban fájtak.

- Szerencséd, hogy életben vagy! – szorított magához a Doktor, és hallottam, hogy mindkét szíve ezerrel repdes.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem, mikor már végre meg tudtam szólalni.

- A Torchwood felrobbant. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, és még mindig szorosan magához ölel.

- Te tetted? – kérdeztem, és éreztem, hogy arcomra képmutató vigyor terül szét.

A rakparton már a tűzoltók, mentők és rendőrök szirénái zengtek, és haragos utasításokat kiabáltak magas rangú tisztek. Az épület maga körülbelül a földdel lett egyenlővé, noha a törmelékek és a romok eléggé csúnyán éktelenkedtek itt a város szívében. Szerencsére mi a túlparton voltunk.

- Azért neked is volt benne részed. – kacsintott rám, és egy lágy puszit adott homlokomra. – De féltem, hogy minden rendben legyen veled!

- Ugyan már... – legyintettem, de összerándultam bordáim fájdalmára.

- Nem kellene féltenem téged... Nagyon egy életképes lány vagy! – homlokát halántékomnak döntötte.

- Megrepesztetted a kurva bordáimat, amikor újraélesztettél! – döbbentem rá, miért fájok. – A kurva bordáim!

- Azt mondják, hogy a szívmasszázs akkor ér valamit, hogy ha pár borda is törik hozzá... a tieid csak megrepedtek. Ha komoly bajban lettél volna, akkor nem segített volna ez rajtad. – okoskodott a Doktor, majd cinkosan elvigyorodott.

- Sherlock ki fog nyírni! Már megint nála fogok lábadozni! – nevettem fel kicsit bosszúsan.

- Valljuk be, vele nem kell robbanó épületekből kiugrálnod... szóval szerintem ha bekötözzük, akkor minden rendben lesz. – felállt és felsegített.

Visszapillantottam a rakparton még mindig lábadozó tettestársaimra és rájuk mosolyogtam. Ők csak viszaintettek, kivéve Sherlockot, aki csak az eget bámulta meredten.

- Mindjárt jövök... – súgtam oda a Doktornak, majd elindultam a férfi irányába.

Leültem mellé.

- Hazamegyek. – mondtam ki halkan.

- Tudom. – sóhajtott Sherlock, de nem pillantott rám.

- Ne aggódj... találsz majd valakit, aki olyan, mint ő. – érintettem meg finoman vállát. Megfogta kezemet, és odahúzta szájához, hogy finom puszikat adjon rá.

- Nekem olyan kell, mint te. Bátor, ügyes és kitartó. Egy szerencsecsillag alatt született valaki, aki bármit megtesz a szeretteiért és saját magáért. – felült, és még mindig kezemet fogva mélyen szemembe nézett. – Egy olyan valaki, aki nem fél az ismeretlentől, aki bátran szembeszáll akárkivel, aki a halálon csak kacag, aki...

- Most fogd be! – rivalltam rá.

- Maradj itt, kérlek! – fogta meg másik kezemet is, és kérlelően fogva tartotta tekintetemet.

- Nem tehetem. – húzódtam el tőle, és felálltam indulásra készen.

Ő is felállt, és felém magasodott.

- Persze... tudom... neked másik életed van... – sóhajtott. Odalépett hozzám, és gyengéden megölelt.

- Ne aggódj... biztos lesz majd valaki, aki megfelelő lesz neked... – mosolyogtam, és egy cuppanós puszit nyomtam arcára. – De az nem én leszek.

- Vigyázz magadra! – biccentett, és hagyta, hogy elsétáljak tőle, vissza a Doktorhoz.

A TARDIS-ban sikeresen bekötözte a sebemet, illetve kaptam valami gyógyszert is, ami segített a csontok mielőbbi öszeforrásában, így azzal a reménnyel indultam el vissza a saját Londonomba, hogy innentől már csak jobb lehet minden.

Az ágyban feküdtünk, és kipihentük az elmúlt hét fáradalmait. Hihetetlen volt, hogy már egy hét eltelt. Annyira rövidnek tűnt ez az egész.

- Hát... ilyen hetünk se volt még... – nevettem, miközben a kötésemet igazgattam, mert leszorította eléggé melleimet és kényelmetlen volt.

- Az biztos. – mosolygott a Doktor, miközben tarkóra tett kezekkel nézte a plafont. – Ezt próbálja überelni Sherlock!

- Szerintem ne próbálja meg, mert kész csoda, hogy kisebb étrendi zavarokkal, alváshiánnyal és pár zúzódott bordával megúsztam ezt az egészet! – morogtam már nem annyira vidáman.

- Sajnálom. – mondta váratlanul a Doktor.

- Mit? – néztem rá meglepetten.

- Hogy az ottani családod... tudod... – motyogta kényelmetlenül.

- De az igazi családom még megvan. Ez a lényeg. Abban a világban sajnos nem tudtunk rajtuk segíteni. Ez van. – befészkelődtem magam a párnámra, és rákészültem az alvásra.

- Nem itt alszol, ugye tudod? – kérdezte a Doktor váratlanul.

- Hanem a Baker Street-en... Igen, tudom... – sóhajtottam, és hátamra fordultam.

- Még két perc és az övé vagy. – ölelt magához a Doktor, és kezét végigfuttatta derekamon, miközben nyakamat apró csókokkal lepte el.

- De két perc és egy hét és újra a tiéd. – válaszoltam, miközben beletúrtam hajába, és hagytam, hogy kényeztessen.

- 1 perc 30 másodperc... – sóhajtotta a Doktor, és elhúzódott tőlem, de előtte megcsókolt hosszan még egyszer a héten.

- Akkor egy hét múlva találkozunk. – mosolyogtam, és kikeltem az ágyból.

Gyorsan felkaptam egy friss és tiszta pólót, egy farmerszoknyát és egy tornacipőt. Magamra öltöttem még egy vörös bőrdzsekit, majd már rohantam is volna kifelé, de megtorpantam. Valami hiányzott.

- Hé, Washington! Szerintem erre szükséged lesz még! – szólt utánam a Doktor, majd ahogyan visszafordultam, már repült is felém a levegőben a táskám.

- Kösz, Doktor! Akkor vasárnap este látlak! – kacsintottam rá, majd már kint is voltam a szobámból és futottam végig a folyosókon, ki a TARDIS-ból.

A 221B Baker Street-tel szemben lévő épület előtt álltunk meg a TARDIS-szal, mivel már sötét volt odakint, így senkit se zavart a materializálódó masina. Kiléptem a kellemes tavaszi éjszakába, és felpillantottam Sherlockék nappaliablakára, ahol a függöny éppen visszalebbent a helyére. Még álltam ott az utca túl oldalán pár pillanatot, aztán szétnéztem, hogy jön-e valaki, és elindultam ráérős léptekkel a túloldalra.

- Késtél két percet! – nyitotta ki Sherlock az ajtót és lesétált a bejárati lépcsőn.

- Magyarán két perccel később válok el tőled. – mosolyodtam el, majd futásnak eredtem, és a férfi nyakába ugrottam. Ő csak magához ölelt és megpörgetett a levegőben, miközben hosszú csókot váltottunk.

- Milyen halálos sebet szereztél most? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, amikor visszahelyezett két lábamra, és elindultunk befelé a házba.

- Csak a szokásos... néhány törött borda, kiszáradás és alváshiány. – ecseteltem könnyedén.

- Hiányoztál, te bajkeverő! – karolt át, majd belökte lábbal mögöttünk az ajtót.


	18. Mutasd meg ki a vezér!

Meglepően forró délelőtt köszöntött Londonra a tavaszi időhöz képest. Rengetegen döntöttek úgy, hogy ezen a kellemes reggelen csendesen andalogva körbepásztázzák a várost, és inkább gyalogosan közelítik meg a munkahelyüket, mint tömegközlekedési eszközökön. A üzletasszonyok térdüket kivillantó, vékony fekete szoknyát és szétnyitottan lengedező sötét blézert viseltek egyszerű fehér felsőik felett, melyeket majd zaboláztak, amikor beértek a City-beli munkahelyükre és nekikezdtek az aznapi pénzcsinálásnak is. A fiatalok nevetgélve, nekivetkőzve sétálgattak az iskoláik felé és élvezték a nyár első hullámát, noha még elég messze volt az évszak igazi beköszönte. Ráérős szerelmes párok kutyáikat sétáltatva sétálgattak a parkokban, és még néhány híresség is kimerészkedett nem túl jól előkészített álruhákban, hogy élvezzék névtelenül a nap remek kezdetét.

Én pedig mérgesen, minden erőmet beleadva futottam a Temze partján, és küzdöttem az ingerrel, hogy minden boldogan vigyorgó embert orrbavágjak. Fülhallgatómból ordított a trancecore, ami miatt csak még elszántabb és agresszívabb lettem, és az embereket megpróbáltam minél kevesebbszer félrelökni, inkább csak kikerülni. Már legalább 1,5 órája futottam, és ruháim csatakosra ázva lógtak rólam, hajam undorítóan összetapadt, és arcomat verdeste, miközben nem akartam egy pillanatra se megállni. Nem akartam arra gondolni, hogy miért vagyok itt, hogy miért teszem ezt most magammal, miért sanyargatom magam, ahelyett, hogy lustán heverésznék Sherlockkal az ágyában, és beszélgetnénk triviális dolgokról, miközben reggelizünk és összemorzsázzuk az ágyneműt. Utána felöltöznénk és telne a nap, amíg valami nyomozásra nem kéne menni, mert a rendőrség tehetetlen. Jól kinyomoznánk mindent, utána elmennénk valahova vacsorázni, utána pedig hazamennénk, kicsit még telefonálnék a barátaimmal, amíg ő elvan a maga kis világába, aztán visszavonulnánk a szobájába és kezdődne minden előlről másnap.

Helyette iszonyatosan összevesztünk. Megint.

És itt ismét felidéződött előttem az egész jelenet.

- Nem mehetsz el vele, most már ez hivatalos. – mondta a férfi higgadtan, miután elregéltem neki, hogyan is telt az elmúlt hetem.

Eléggé nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem volt minden rendben, hiszen csapzottan, sápadtan, lesoványodva és kisebb-nagyobb zúzódásokkal tarkítva tértem vissza hozzá. Plusz a hajam se pompázott a megszokott színében, amire külön felhívta a figyelmemet, hogy mennyire előnytelenül áll nekem. Ezen még nem akartam megsértődni, bár rosszul esett, mert én úgy éreztem, hogy a barna hajat is eléggé jól meg tudnám szokni, és kifejezetten tetszett is a bőrömmel és szemem színével alkotott kontrasztja.

- Már pedig elmegyek vele, mert egyébként végre úgy éreztem magam, hogy élek. – válaszoltam morcosan, és ledobtam magam a kanapéra, miközben átbújtattam fejemet ujjatlanom nyakkivágásán.

- Persze, úgy érezted magad, hogy élsz. Aztán pedig egykönnyen meg is halhattál volna. Gondolom, ez a Doktor terve, hogy ha nem lehetsz vele egyértelműen, akkor senkivel se legyél. – sétált be Sherlock is a nappaliba, és éppen inge utolsó pár gombját bújtatta helyére.

- Ez csak a te kényszerképzeted! – szisszentem fel, és rácsaptam morcosan magam mellett a kanapé ülésére. – Ha te lehetnél ilyen természetfeletti, akkor te biztosan ilyen piszkosan akarnál játszani, hiszen mindenki magából indul ki. – néztem rá elégedett arckifejezéssel.

- Ugyan már. – forgatta szemét, és elkezdett előttem oda-vissza sétálgatni. – Én mindenféle természetfeletti segítsége nélkül is el fogom érni, hogy velem maradj.

- Azt azért megnézném, szívem! – álltam fel helyemről, és széttártam karjaimat. – Úgy értem, ez most itt egy nagyon szép taktika, amit bevetsz, ha érdekel. Csak nem tudom, hogy a nagy haragból hol fog kijönni az, hogy na majd akkor veled maradok!

- Jézusom, Nicole! – csattant fel a férfi dühösen. – Ha azzal az emberrel mész, akkor előbb-utóbb meg fogsz halni! Ezt akarod? – közelebb lépett hozzám, és mellkasa szinte az enyémhez ért. Éreztem csupasz bőrömön, ahogyan a forró levegő kiáramlik szájából vehemens légzése miatt.

- De nem érted, hogy nem fogok meghalni? – fogtam meg fejemet, és hátat fordítottam neki, miközben visszasétáltam a kanapéhoz, és megtámaszkodtam a háttámlán.

- És ha igen? – váltott kellemesebb hangnemre Sherlock, és odasétált hozzám. Leült a kanapére és lehúzott maga mellé. Mélyen szemembe nézett. – Belegondoltál már, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha egy ilyen küldetésed alkalmával meghalsz? Valahol a jövőben vagy a múltban vagy akár egy másik dimenzióban... És itt most nem az a része érdekel, hogy valószínűleg engem fognak meggyanúsítani a meggyilkolásoddal, hanem hogy milyen hatása lesz ennek a szeretteidre. A szüleidre, a bátyádra, a barátaidra, a rajongóidra... – magyarázta nagy beleéléssel, majd elhallgatott. Végül gyengén kimondta azt, amit vártam már. – _Rám_.

Megborzongtam és a bűntudat forró hullámai kezdtek el mardosni belülről. Nem akartam neki fájdalmat okozni.

- Az lehetetlen, hogy meghaljak. – mondtam ki nagy sokára.

- Miért? – arcomat két keze közé fogta, és figyelte minden arckifejezésemet. – Én szeretnék neked hinni, de mondd el, hogy miért lenne ez lehetetlen.

- Mert tudom, hogy vagyok annyira leleményes és szerencsés, hogy megússzak minden ilyet. Mert tudom, hogy végelgyengülésben fogok meghalni majd legalább 80 évesen, és lesz egy rahedli gyerekem meg unokám, és rengeteg jó emlékem, amit neked és a Doktornak hála szereztem. – mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Én ebben sajnos nem vagyok olyan biztos... – sóhajtott, és kezei lehullottak mellé. Elfordult és felállt, lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést.

- Most ez egyébként honnan jutott eszedbe? – kérdeztem zavarodottan. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy a hetünk első napján nekem essen. Még ha vasárnap lett volna, akkor azt mondom, oké, de így ennek semmi értelme nem volt.

- Onnan jutott eszembe, hogy visszagondoltam azokra a pillanatokra, ahogyan megérkeztél hozzám az elmúlt időszakokban. Csapzottan, összetörten, legyengülve... Nem látod, hogy ezt teszi veled az egész időutazósdi? – leült velem szemben a kávézóasztalra, és megfogta kezeimet.

- Ez csak járulékos veszteség. Sosem történt még semmi olyan se, ami ne gyógyult volna meg rajtam. – felemeltem bal kezemet, és megsimítottam puha arcát. Biztatóan rámosolyogtam.

- Még. – mondta semmilyen hangnemben.

- Miért van neked ez a fixa ideád, hogy halálosan megsebesülök, vagy gyógyíthatatlanul, vagy csak simán meghalok, vagy lebénulok, vagy bármi ilyesmi? – fakadtam ki mérgesen hitetlensége miatt. – Nem hiszed el, hogy meg tudom magamat védeni?

- Nem, abban nem hiszek, hogy örökké meg tudod magadat védeni. A szerencse forgandó, főleg azoké, akik vakon hisznek benne, mint ahogyan te is. És kellemetlen meglepetések érhetnek, ha egyszer csak elhagy minden.

- De miért? Miért pont most? Miért most jutott eszedbe, hogy ezen fennakadj? – kérdeztem rá újra az okra.

- Azért, mert neked fogalmad sincs milyen itt maradni és nézni, ahogyan elsétálsz és nem adsz magadról egy hétig életjelet. Mert fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyi rossz érzés és idea kering a fejemben, amíg nem vagy itt. Mert én – a Doktorral ellentétben – féltelek téged, és jót akarok neked. A fenének se hiányzik, hogy a tulajdon életeddel hazárdírozz itt mindenfelé.

- Te nem fogod fel, hogy én szeretem ezt az életmódot? Hogy szeretem ezt csinálni? Mert izgalmas, és feldob, és tényleg úgy érzem, hogy van valami értelme, hogy élek. – elfordítottam fejemet és kipillantottam az ablakon.

- Nem akarom, hogy meghalj, nem érted? Szer... – itt leállította magát. Rájött, hogy ennek a szónak itt most nincs helye. Itt észérvek kellenek és nem nyavalyás kinyilatkoztatások, amelyek nagyon keveset nyomnak a latba egy jó vitában.

- Igen? – néztem rá várakozva.

- Szerintem önző vagy. – mondta ki végül.

- Hogy tessék? – ugrottam egyet meglepve. – Hogy mi vagyok?

- Önző. Senki se érdekel csak te saját magad. – megvonta a vállát, felállt az asztalról és odasétált az ablakhoz. Elhúzta a függönyt és kipillantott az utcára. – Nem gondolsz a következményekre, nem gondolsz a szeretteidre, nem gondolsz semmire se, csak arra, hogy te jól szórakozz és túlélőset játssz. Felelőtlen vagy, makacs és meggondolatlan. Annyi szerencséd van csak, hogy a szüleid nem tudják, mi a fenét csinálsz és emiatt egyáltalán nem aggódnak miattad. De _én_ tudom, mit csinálsz, és valljuk be őszintén, hogy nem tetszik kifejezetten, aminek ugye hangot is adok, és te pedig folyamatosan figyelmen kívül hagyod. Mert nem azt mondom, amit hallani akarsz. Ne hidd, hogy nem láttam, mennyire rosszul esett a megjegyzésem a hajadra, de akkor is tartom magam hozzá, hogy nem illik a megjelenésedhez. Túlságosan is szigorúvá tesz. De tudom, hogy téged ez se érdekel. Téged semmi se érdekel, csak és kizárlóag te magad. – visszafordult felém, és felvont szemöldökkel várta, hogy most mit fogok tenni.

- Akkor talán a továbbiakban inkább átgondolhatnád, hogy kilépj az egyességből és átengedj a Doktornak. – válaszoltam komoran, és éreztem, hogy elszorul a torkom.

- Talán azt is fogom tenni. – replikázott mérgesen.

A következő pillanatban csak felálltam a helyemről, felkaptam telefonomat és fülesemet a dohányzóasztalról, majd egy szó nélkül sarkon fordultam és kisétáltam a lakásból, visszatartva könnyeimet.

Azóta futok.

Harmadszorra haladtam el a Westminster hídon, a Big Ben alatt és tettem egy éles kanyart, hogy elfussak a London Eye irányába. Már megint rengetegen álltak sorba, hogy feljussanak az óriáskerékre, és amikor sietősen a tömegbe vetődtem, többen undorodva figyeltek fel izzadt és csapzott személyemre. Szerencsére felismerhetetlen állapotban voltam, így nem kellett attól félnem, hogy esetlegesen a társasági lapok oldalain lássam nem túl vállalható önmagamat holnap reggel. Egyáltalán nem volt kedvem arra gondolni, hogy ebben a világban csak Sherlock tudja rajtam kívül, hogy mennyire veszélyes játékot játszom, amit akármennyire is nem akarok komolyan venni, lassan el kellett fogadnom, hogy kiutat kell belőle találnom. Viszont ha erre a döntésre szánom magam, akkor búcsút kell mondanom a Doktornak örökre.

Sherlock azt hitte, hogy annyira jó ez így nekem. Oké, jó volt nekem, persze, főleg, hogy egyszerre két fantasztikus férfi is teljes odaadását és imádatát biztosítja irántam, de attól még nem telt el napom, hogy ne gondoltam volna bele abba, hogy vajon milyen lehet normális huszonéves egyetemistának lenni, akinek csak az a baja, hogy mit vegyen fel, hol partizzon és mit igyon. Nekem meg még a hírességem mellé beütött ez a két idióta is, akik közül egyszerűen képtelen voltam választani. Így megpróbálhattam volna rendes életet élni, de hiábavaló lett volna az erőfeszítésem. Csak sodródtam az árral, és reménykedtem, hogy találok kiutat a mederből, mielőtt elnyel a zuhatag bősz morajlások közepette.

Amikor magamhoz tértem, már visszafelé futottam a Westminsteren a minisztérium felé, és egyszer csak úgy éreztem, hogy elhagy minden erőm. Még kikényszerítettem magamból, hogy lejussak a hídról, és a minisztérium előtti, a Temze partjára kihelyezett padok egyikére lerogytam. Sajgott a lábam, sajgott a karom, sajgott az egész testem és a gondolataim fájdalmasan lüktettek agyamban. Elegem volt mindenből. Legszívesebben csak felültem volna egy vonatra és elmentem volna tudatlanul bármerre a világon. Csak Londont hagyhattam volna magam mögött. Most akár még Hamptonsba is elmentem volna. Kibírtam volna a rokonaim csipkelődését és felvágását, azt ahogyan együttes erővel fúrtak egy harmadik személyt. A kényelmetlen és túlspilázott vacsorákat, mindent. Csak itt ne kellett volna lennem.

Fejemet megtámasztottam kezemmel a pad karfáján, és csak a szikrázó napsütésben a felhőtlen kék ég alatt elhaladó teherszállító és utasszállító hajókat, katamaránokat figyeltem, ahogyan szelik a mérgeszöld folyó habjait. Tegnap ilyentájt még egy cellában ültem és fontolgattam, hogy milyen remek hetem lesz Sherlockkal. Tegnap még nem tudtam azt, amit ma már tudok. Ilyen volt az én szerencsém is.

- Szia, leülhetek? – hallottam meg balomról egy férfi hangját.

Csak felemeltem bal kezemet, jelezvén, hogy csak nyugodtan.

- Elég szarul nézel ki, ha szabad ilyet mondanom. – folytatta újdonsült partnerem.

- Már elnézést...! – fordultam oda felháborodottan, és egy ismerős cápafogsor-vigyorral találtam magam szemben. – Sebastian! – felnevettem.

- Mi történt? Úsztál egyet? – nézett rám a férfi meglepve, és arca meleg kis mosolyra formálódott lassan.

- Futottam. – megvontam vállam. – Nagyon sokat.

- Azt látom... – megfogta izzadtságtól csillogó karomat és felemelte. Megvizsgálta a pulzusomat. – Ahhoz képest elég jól vagy.

- Nem tudok innen felállni, szóval nem állítanám. – fordítottam vissza tekintetemet a folyóra.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte komolyan és közelebb húzódott hozzám.

- Összevesztem a barátommal. – mondtam diplomatikusan. – Csúnyán.

- Szabad megkérdeznem, hogy min, vagy...? – a kérdés végét függőben hagyta.

- Nem támogatja az utazásaimat. – válaszoltam semleges hangnemben. Végül is nem hazudtam.

Csendben ültünk még pár percet, majd Sebastian váratlanul felállt, és végre megnéztem, mi van rajta. Ő is futáshoz volt öltözve: fehér Armani trikót viselt, tintakék Nike shortot és Nike futócipőt. Karjára pulzusszámláló volt erősítve, illetve felkarjára iPodja.

- Elviszlek ebédelni, de előbb gyere el hozzám és hozd rendbe magad. Itt lakom pár utcányira. – nyújtotta felém kezét.

_Nem kéne felmennem egy szinte ismeretlen lakására, aki nem kevés érdeklődést mutat irántam._

- Oké. – fogtam meg kezét és engedtem, hogy felhúzzon állásba.

Elindultunk lassan, miközben én csak a férfira támaszkodtam és próbáltam életet lehelni zsibbadt végtagjaimba. Valamilyen szinten bűntudatom volt, hogy felmegyek hozzá, mert hát ki tudja, mi történhet nála, de egy másik felem (ami kezdett dominálni az első felett) szeretett volna egy kis fájdalmat okozni Sherlocknak. Körülbelül 20 percnyi lassú séta után meg is álltunk egy hatalmas belgraviai ház előtt, amelynek impozáns dóroszlopok keretezték bejáratát. Kitúrta kulcsait a zsebéből és már be is lökte az ajtót, előre engedve engem. Hatalmas előcsarnokban találtam magamat, melyben a falakon gyönyörű festmények díszelegtek, köztük az a Monet is, amit a jótékonysági eseményen vásárolt.

- Nem rossz, cowboy. – szóltam vissza vállam fölött, és láttam, hogy Sebastian arcára hatalmas vigyor rajzolódik.

- Köszönöm, m'lady. – válaszolt, és ledobta kulcsát egy asztalkára az ajtó mellett.

- Egyedül laksz? – kérdeztem, miközben ujjaimat végigfuttattam a finom tapétán.

- Igen, de jobb is így. Nincs senki, akit magára hagynék, miközben utazgatok... – vonta meg vállát.

- Bár elmondhatnám ezt én is... – sóhajtottam.

Elsétált mellettem és fürgén felsietett az emeletre.

- Van itt pár ruha, amit a nővérem hagyott itt, amikor kiköltözött. – ecsetelte és már el is tűnt az emeleti folyosón.

Én csak utána siettem, miközben éreztem, hogy gyomrom összecsomósodik az izgalomtól és a félelemtől, hogy esetleg letámad, és valami olyasmiben lesz részem, amit nem teljesen akarnék, ha józanul lennék képes döntést hozni.

- A nővéred? Hogyhogy? – kérdeztem, amikor már felértem, és szembe találtam magam megannyi fehér ajtóval.

- Övé volt a ház, de a barátjával összeköltöztek pár hónapja. Nekem pedig kapóra jött az üres lakás, hiszen ide kezdtem el kiterjeszteni az üzletet. – dugta ki a fejét egy ajtón. – Gyere, válassz valamit, amit felvehetsz zuhanyzás után!

Besétáltam a szobába és egy hatalmas gardróbban találtam magam, ahol a ruhák szín és márka szerint voltak csoportosítva. A kiegészítők gondosan be voltak pakolva fakkokba, és fel voltak címkézve.

- Szóval egy pár ruha... – vontam fel szemöldököm. Több száz ruha volt a szobában.

- Válogass nyugodtan, és meg is tarthatod őket. Plusz ha valami tetszik, akkor gyere vissza nyugodtan és vidd el őket. – vonta meg vállát a férfi, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött újra. Pár perccel később visszatért egy nagyon puhának tűnő hófehér vászontörülközővel. – A zuhany arra van. – bökött fejével a gardrób túlvége felé.

- Köszi. – vettem el tőle a törülközőt, majd sarkon fordultam és besétáltam a fürdőbe.

A fürdőszoba, csak úgy, mint a ház többi része, impozáns és kicsit felvágós volt. Látszott, hogy minden egyes bútordarabot kézzel készítettek, és nagy műgonddal. A falakon kankalinsárga csempe tündökölt, és a hatalmas franciaablak lágyan bújt meg a finom fehér függöny mögött. Megnyitottam a tojáshéj színű karmos lábú kád csapját, és vártam, hogy a víz megmelegedjen. Amikor már kellő hőmérsékletűnek ítéltem meg a vizet csak beleereszkedtem, és hagytam, hogy átjárja az összes porcikámat a jóleső forróság. Ezután gyorsan megmostam hajamat és megmosakodtam, majd már magamra is tekertem a törülközőt és visszasétáltam a gardróbba. Kiválasztottam egy padlizsánszínű térdfölé érő szoknyát, hozzá egy kanárisárga dzsörzéujjatlant és az egészet megfejeltem egy bőr gladiátorszandállal. Felkaptam még egy napszemüveget és egy dizájnertáskát, majd már siettem is le az emeletről.

- Sebastian! – szóltam a férfi után bátortalanul.

- Jelen! – sétált ki a földszint hátsó része felől. Már ő is átöltözött.

- Mehetünk. – mosolyogtam.

- De csinos vagy! Jól megy ez az összeállítás a hajadhoz! – kacsintott rám, majd kisétált a bejárati ajtón.

A járda szélén már ott állt Aston Martinja, és kedvesen kinyitotta nekem az ajtót. Még valamiért visszaszaladt a házba, majd már sietett is vissza és behuppant mellém.

A Nobuba mentünk, ahol rengeteg paparazzo várakozott a bejáratnál. Ez nem volt szokatlan, mindig volt valami híresség, aki itt ebédelt, noha most nem jött a legjobban kapóra. Természetesen felfigyeltek az Aston Martin hangos búgására, és noha nem is tudták először, ki vagyok, de ez nem gátolta meg őket abban, hogy elkezdjenek fotózni. Sebastian természetességgel vette a ránk irányuló figyelmet, és kedvesen kinyitotta nekem az ajtót és kisegített az autóból. Az ott várakozó parkolófiúnak odanyomta a kocsi kulcsát, majd átkarolt és bekísért a vakuk hangos pukkanása és vakító villanása mellett.

- Ezt nem kellett volna... – léptem el tőle kicsit mérgesen, amikor már bent voltunk. Addig, amíg az ajtó be nem záródott mögöttünk bájos mosoly fagyott az arcomra, mert Jeanette már ezerszer rám szólt, hogy nem mindig vagyok kellően elegáns és visszafogott a képeken, amik készülnek rólam.

- Ugyan már! – legyintett Sebastian. – Szeretnéd, ha a barátod bocsánatot kérne, nem?

- Igen, de nem teljesen értem, hogyan fog ez a dolog közreműködni ahhoz, hogy belássa, hogy bunkó volt. – húztam el számat.

A főpincér odakísért minket egy exkluzív asztalhoz, amely az étterem egzotikus virágokkal és madarakkal megtelített üvegházára nézett.

- Tudod, hogy működnek a férfiak? – hajolt hozzám közelebb a férfi, cinkosság érzését keltve bennem.

- Na mesélj! – mentem bele én is a játékba, és akaratlanul is elvigyorodtam.

- Szeretik fitogtatni az erejüket, és szeretik, ha úgy mennek a dolgok, ahogyan ők akarják. Legyen az üzlet, sport vagy akár magánélet. Nincs is nagyobb elismerés egy férfi számára, amikor megszerez egy olyan lányt, aki után mindenki utánafordul, és irigylik. Ez most te lennél. – nyújtotta ki felém hosszú mutatóujját.

- Nyilvánvaló. – mosolyodtam el.

- A barátod nagyon szerencsés, hogy ilyen lányra talált, és te beléptél ebbe a kapcsolatba. Igazi főnyeremény vagy, ha szabad ilyet mondanom. – vigyorgott rám szélesen.

- Seb... – éreztem, hogy teljesen elvörösödök.

- Nos, ő már azt hiszi, hogy finishben van és nem aggódik, mert az övé vagy. Viszont meg kell mutatnod, hogy ebben a kapcsolatban nem ő az alfa. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, te nagyon domináns személy vagy és nem szabad hagynod, hogy elnyomjanak. Főleg nem szabad hagynod, hogy megbántsanak. Nem tudom, ki a barátod, de mivel nem hallottam még róla, valószínűleg egy névtelen kis senki, aki örülhet, hogy veled van. Hozd ezt a tudtára! Tudasd vele, hogy _ő_ a szerencsés, hogy veled lehet, nem fordítva. És hozd a tudtára azt is, hogy te könnyen szerezhetnél bárki mást. Most ezek a fényképek talán magához térítik egy kicsit, és leszáll a földre. Rájön, hogy nagyon is szerencsés egy flótás... – mélyen szemembe nézett. Jégkék szemei vággyal telten szikráztak.

Éreztem, hogy ezzel a kijelentésével túllépett a barátság határán, és emiatt én nagyon kellemetlenül fészkelődni kezdtem a székemen, tekintetemet elterelve az üvegház irányába.

- Nem fognak kidobni a férfitársadalomból most, hogy elkotyogtad ezt a titkot? – kérdeztem végül, megtörve az egyre növő feszültséget.

- Áhh... ha nem mondod el, hogy megtettem, akkor senki se jön rá. – hátradőlt a székén, és lazán felemelte az étlapot.

Már túl voltunk az előételen és a főételünk végét fogyasztottuk, amikor odakintről nagy morajlás hangzott, és a vakuk újra elkezdtek vehemensen villogni. El nem tudtuk képzelni, ki jöhetett, és amikor a következő pillanatban bevágodott a bejárati ajtó a hirtelen érkező éles fényektől semmi sem látszott. Végül a bejárati ajtó bezáródott és ott állt Sherlock, tekintetét körbehordozva az éttermen. Pár pillanatnyi nézelődés után megpillantott minket a étterem végében üldögélni, és hatalmas léptekkel elindult felénk. Arcáról semmit se lehetett leolvasni, bármit is akartam volna kisilabizálni belőle.

- A barátod? – kérdezte Sebastian.

- Igen. – leheltem halkan. – És bajban vagyok.

Sherlock megállt az asztalunk mellett, és kinyújtotta felém kezét. Félve megfogtam, és felhúzott állásba.

- Elrabolták a pénzügyminiszter fiát. Mennünk kell. – mondta tárgyilagosan és elkezdett húzni maga után.

- Majd hívlak! – szóltam vissza Sebastiannak a vállam felett és már kint is voltunk az utcán.

A vakuk újra vehemensen pukkantak körülöttünk, és Sherlock próbált minél gyorsabban kijutni a tömegből és visszaszállni a ránk várakozó taxiba. Kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, megvárta míg behuppantam, majd becsapta az ajtót mögöttem. Átsétált a másik oldalra és mérgesen beugrott mellém. Elindultunk.

- A pénzügyminiszternek lánya van. – mondtam ki, amikor már a Picaddilly-n jártunk.

- Valóban. – válaszolta a férfi.

- Nem is raboltak el senkit. – folytattam.

- Nem.

- Csak nem akartad, hogy Sebastiannal legyek. – vontam konklúziót.

- Természetesen nem. – felelte ismét.

- Pár órája még ki akartál lépni az egyezségből. – ejtettem el semmilyen hangnemben.

- Igen, így volt.

- Mi lenne, ha normálisan válaszolnál és normális beszélgetést folytatnánk? – fordultam oda hozzá mérgesen.

- Igen, ki akartam lépni, de már nem akarok. – mondta ki, de közben az ablakon kitekintve figyelte a tömeget, akik a londoni utcákat rótták.

Eddig nem vettem észre, de hatalmas sötét felhők borították be az eddig búzavirágkék tiszta eget, és most egy hatalmas mennydörgéssel elkezdett lezúdulni az eső is. Ennyi volt a gyönyörű nyári idő. Rögtön esett a hőmérséklet vagy 5-10 fokot, és mivel eléggé hajadonfőtt voltam, rögtön kirázott a hideg. Sherlock egy szó nélkül kibújt kabátjából és átnyújtotta. Amikor nem vettem el, csak mérgesen elfordultam tőle, fogta magát és rám terítette, a kósza végeket hátam mögé dugdosva.

- És mot mi lesz? – kérdeztem végül, amikor már csak pár utcányira voltunk a Baker Streettől.

- Mindketten feladjuk a primadonna viselkedésünket és úgy teszünk, mintha minden rendben lenne, amíg minden rendben is lesz. – vonta meg vállát.

- Már megbocsáss, de _én_ nem vagyok primadonna. – húztam grimaszba arcomat.

- Nicole, kérlek...! – forgatta szemét a férfi.

- Haza akarok menni. Camdenbe. – mondtam ki végül.

- Nem mész Camdenbe. Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de a 221B az otthonod, itt Londonban mindenképpen. – válaszolta vitát nem tűrő hangon.

Megpróbáltam morcos arckifejezésemet fent tartani, de így is éreztem, hogy egy elégedett mosoly kezd kirajzolódni arcomra. Sebastiannak igaza volt, Sherlock tényleg féltékeny lett, amikor meglátott vele a képeken.

- Remélem, tudod, hogy nem bocsátottam meg, és attól még ugyanúgy haragban vagyunk, csak muszáj voltam veled hazajönni, mert itt van az összes cuccom, amik nélkül halott vagyok. Illetve mások ruháit se szeretem nagyon hordani...! – mondtam, amikor kiszálltunk a taxiból a ház előtt.

- Remélem, tudod, hogy soha többé nem akarom, hogy találkozz azzal a férfival. – replikázott erre. – Rossz előérzetem van vele kapcsolatban.

- Sebastian csak a barátom. – megvontam a vállam és belöktem a bejárati ajtót.

- Szerintem valami mást is akar.

- Úúúh, valaki féltékeny! – nevettem fel.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny. Csak tudom, hogy az a férfi nem csak barátkozni akar.

Erre inkább nem válaszoltam, csak felcsattogtam előtte sietve a lépcsőn, és a nappaliban levetettem magam a kanapéra. Ő csak besétált utánam és ledobta mellém a kabátját, majd leült karosszékébe, keresztbe tette lábait, és maga elé bámult az ürességbe. Pár percig még vártam, hogy bármit is hozzáfűz a dolgokhoz, vagy akár bocsánatot kée a viselkedéséért, de nem mutatott hajlandóságot, így inkább ott hagytam egyedül, és felcaplattam zaklatottan a szobámba.

- Ne vetkőzz neki nagyon! – kiabált utánam, mielőtt képmutatóan becsaptam volna ajtómat.

Lefeküdtem az ágyra, és felvettem tabletemet a padlóról, ahova még tegnap este raktam. Átnéztem az e-mailjeimet, lecsekkoltam a facebookomat, és írtam egy kedves tweetet a rajongóimnak, utána pedig felütöttem a lesifotós és bulvár weblapokat és megnéztem, miket firkálgatnak rólam vajon a mai napi események után.

Hát nem túl sok jó dolog volt.

Végül mérgemben inkább elkezdtem filmet nézni, és abba is aludtam bele.

Arra keltem, hogy valaki gyengéden rázogatja a vállamat, miközben halkan beszél hozzám. Pár pillanatba beletelt, mire rájöttem, hogy Sherlock az. Álmosan felpillantottam rá, és meglepve tapasztaltam, hogy ő már kabátban van és útra készen.

- Gyere, vedd a kabátod és menjünk. – húzott fel ülésbe, és kezembe nyomta piros ballonomat. – El fogunk késni.

- Honnan? – kérdeztem még mindig álomittasan.

- A helyről, ahova mennünk kell. – válaszolta homályosan.

- Átöltözzek? – álltam fel, és kinyújtóztattam tagjaimat.

- Nem. Jó leszel így, ahogy vagy. – mosolyodott el halványan, és felvette kabátomat, hogy felsegítse rám.

Ezek után egy szó nélkül megragadta a kezemet, és elkezdett húzni a földszint felé, de még visszaszaladtam a bejárattól egy csizmáért, mert már hideg volt odakint. Pár perc múlva élénken siettem lefelé a fokokon, noha még mindig nem tudtam, hova megyünk.

A ház előtt egy éjfekete Lexus várt, amely pontosan passzolt a csillagokkal telepöttyözött ég sötétségéhez. Sherlock csak ott várt mellette, és amikor odaértem mellé, csak kinyitotta nekem az ajtót. Megvárta, amíg áthúzódtam a másik oldalra, majd ő is becsusszant utánam és becsapta az ajtót.

- Oké, hova megyünk? – kérdeztem újra, izgatottan.

- Majd meglátod. De előtte szeretnélek megkérni, hogy kösd be a szemedet. – válaszolta, és hangjában cinkos csengést fedeztem fel.

- Na ne! Bedobsz a Temzébe, ugye? – fakadtam ki felháborodottan, amikor rátértünk a Westminster hídhoz vezető sugárútra.

- Igen. Pontosan ezt terveztem. – sóhajtott, és ölembe ejtette sálját. Rám pillantott felvont szemöldökkel. – Lennél szíves?

Én csak úgy cselekedtem, ahogy mondta, és pár pillnattal később már semmit se láttam ki a fejemből. Csak szám szélét harapdálva vártam, hogy ugyan hova a fenébe is megyünk, és mire ez a nagy titkolózás, amikor az autó lassan lefékezett és egyenletesen megállt valahol. Még izgatottabb lettem, hogy vajon mi is ez a titkos hely, amit nem láthatok, és ez már csak fokozódott egyre jobban, ahogyan Sherlock kiszállt és kisegített engem is a hátsó ülésről. Hallottam, hogy az autó halkan elhajt mögülünk, és a Temze vad csobogása emellé kellemes háttérzajt nyújtott. Erősebb szél fújt, ami ide-oda lebbentette kabátom szélét, így oda kellett kapnom, hogy ne fújja fel teljesen. Sherlock csak fogta a vállamat és óvatosan vezetett maga előtt.

- Úristen! Komolyan a Temzébe löksz! – sikkantottam, ahogyan a víz locsogása egyre hangosabb lett.

- Fogd már be! – szólt rám élesen. – Mindent el akarsz rontani?

- Mi mindent? – kaptam kapva az alkalmon, hogy végre valamit kihúzhatok belőle.

- Fogd be! – és keze máris számat takarta, hogy megakadályozza a tovább ömlengésemet. Még sétáltunk pár pillanatig, majd megállt. – Itt várj meg, és ne less! Tudni fogom, ha lesel!

- Cserkész becsületszó! – tartottam fel három ujjamat, és megvetettem a lábam, hogy biztosan higgyen nekem.

Hallottam, hogy elsétál, és halkan beszélni kezd valakivel. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy egy kicsit felemeljem a szememről az anyagot, de tudtam, hogy igaza van, és meg tudja állapítani, ha láttam valamit. Így csak ott álldogáltam és malmoztam egy sort, amíg meg nem hallottam, hogy jön visszafelé.

- Gyere! – megfogta a kezemet és elkezdett maga után húzni.

Sétáltunk vagy egy fél percet és utána megállított.

- Most lépj egy nagyot előre! – utasított és a kezemet még mindig nem engedte el.

Én csak úgy tettem, ahogyan mondta.

- De komolyan... hova viszel? – kérdeztem, amikor gyufa jellegzetes illatát éreztem a levegőben, keveredve a frissen bontott Möet pezsgővel.

- Mindjárt megtudod... – súgta halkan a fülembe, majd egy ajtó fémes nyikorgását hallottam, utána pedig egy zár kattanását.

- Kész... ennyi volt... itt fogsz engem megölni... Ebben a... – megéreztem, hogy lassan elkezdünk emelkedni. A gravitáció kellemesen nyomott lefelé. – Ebben a liftben! Te jó ég! Lelöksz engem egy magas épületről, egyenesen a Temzébe, ugye?

- Paranoiás vagy. Tudsz róla? – kérdezte egy leheletnyi fáradtsággal a hangjában.

- Jó okom van rá! – ripakodtam rá.

- Erre most inkább nem mondok semmit, mert nem akarok veled megint összeveszni. Legalább is nem most. – válaszolta türelmesen.

- Helyes! – vágtam csípőre kezeimet, és próbáltam szigorú arckifejezést ölteni, de az arcomat beborító sállal nehéz volt.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt csinálom...! – sóhajtotta a hátam mögül.

- Mit? – fordultam oda izgatottan.

- Csukd be a szemed! – parancsolta.

- Már be van kötve, minek becsukni? – kérdeztem mérgesen. Eközben megálltunk a lifttel.

- Mert leveszem a sálat. – válaszolta egykedvűen.

- Hogy lássam is, amikor megölsz? – vettem fel újra paranoiás fonalamat.

- Jézusom! És én ezért fogok tartozni! – fakadt ki már Sherlock is.

- Kinek? Megöletsz valakivel? – kaptam a témán.

- Csukd már be a nyavalyás szemedet! – rivallt rám élesen.

- Jól van na... – motyogtam elszontyolodva és úgy tettem, ahogy mondta.

- Becsuktad? – kérdezte, és éreztem, hogy kioldja a csomót az anyagon.

- Igen... – sóhajtottam.

Az anyag lehullott az arcomról, és jó érzés volt, hogy végre nem melegíti semmi sem. Sherlock ellépett mellőlem, és léptei halkan kongtak mögöttem. Megállt, és halk surrogást és poharak csörömpölését hallottam. Újra visszasétált mellém, és éreztem, hogy válla hozzásimul enyémhez.

- Kinyithatod... – mondta gyengéden, és én úgy is tettem.

A látványtól, ami fogadott majdnem elsírtam magam. De leginkább a gesztustól.

A London Eye legtetején álltunk egyes egyedül a londoni éjszakában és alattunk elterült a gyönyörűen kivilágított város. Messze elláttam északra, és elénk tárult a legszebb arca az angol nemzet szívének. Rápillantottam Sherlockra könnyekben úszó szemekkel, és két pezsgőspohár volt a kezében. Odanyújtotta nekem az egyiket, melyet el is fogadtam tőle, és hozzákoccintottam az ő poharához.

- És ezt miért kapom? – kérdeztem, és meghallottam, hogy hangom a meghatódottságtól remeg.

- Egy éve ezen a napon találkoztunk először. – válaszolta semmilyen hangnemben.

- Komolyan? – pillantottam rá könnyeimen keresztül.

- Te most miért sírsz? – kérdezte meglepve, és ellépett tőlem, hogy jól szemügyre vegyen. – Nincs okod sírni. Gyönyörű vagy, és azt hittem, hogy ez tetszeni fog. – látszott rajta, hogy zavarba jött.

- Én csak... – szipogtam. Elfordultam tőle és vettem néhány mély lélegzetet.

- Te csak...? – lépett mögém, és megérintete vállamat.

- Köszönöm. – fordultam vissza felé, és átöleltem. Ő is megölelt.

- Megérdemled... – egy hosszú puszit nyomott homlokomra.

- És kinek kellett eladnod magad ezért? – léptem el tőle, és belekortyoltam a pezsgőmbe.

- Mycroftnak. – megforgatta a szemét.

- Csak hogy tudd... – odaléptem hozzá, és megérintettem puha arcát. – Megérte.

- Szerintem is. – mosolyodott el, és odahajolt hozzám, hogy hosszan megcsókoljon.


	19. Párizs, szeretlek!

- Nicole, mit keresünk mi ezen a vonaton? – kérdezte Sherlock már vagy huszadszor aznap reggel.

Én csak unottan bámultam ki a tiszta ablakon a fantasztikusan zöld mezőkre, ahol bárányok legelésztek, vagy éppenséggel lovak vágtattak. Az eget csak itt-ott pettyezték bolyhos fehér bárányfelhők, és akármennyire is zárt térben voltunk, szinte orromban éreztem a frissesség zamatos illatát. Nem rég volt egy halvány zápor, ami még csillogott a fűszálakon, bokrokon és fákon, de más nem volt, ami megzavarta volna ezt az idilli képet. Ha kihúztam magam és eltekintettem a réteken túl a távolba, láthattam az Atlanti óceán szürkéskék vizét, ahogyan a francia partokat nyaldossa, és fehér tajtékokat vet a sziklákon. Ebben a fantasztikus időben néhány vitorlás is úgy vélte, hogy jó lenne a tengerre menni, így a hajók fehér árbocai itt-ott feltűntek, megtörve az összefüggő víztükör mennyei képét.

Nem rég jöttünk fel a Csatornát átszelő alagútból Calais-nál, és éppen Párizs felé robogtunk a Eurostarral. Az út 5 órányi volt, és reggel 7-kor indultunk.

- Nos, én Párizsba tartok. – válaszoltam végül, amikor már kínossá vált a csend. Rápillantottam az asztal túloldalán üldögélő morcos és még mindig kicsit álmos Sherlockra. Automatikusan elmosolyodtam, mert olyan volt a karikás szemeivel és bozontos hajával, mint egy nagy, szófogadatlan gyerek. – Hogy te miért vagy itt, azt nem tudom. – újra kipillantottam az ablakon, és beértünk lassan egy aranyos kis faluba, mely bevezető rétjein tehenek legelésztek. – És hogy John miért van itt, azt végképp fel nem foghatom. – fejeztem be mondandómat.

- Gondoltam, láthatnánk egy kis világot. – vágta rá Sherlock morcosan.

- Gyűlölöd, és nem mellesleg lenézed a franciákat. – pillantottam rá fanyar arckifejezéssel. – Viszont az a hír jobban érdekelt, hogy lehet, hogy Sebastian is meglátogat a fotózáson. – elmosolyodtam elégedetten.

- Ugyan! – forgatta szemét, és nem törődöm módon feldobta jobb kezét a levegőbe. – Amint megérkezünk Párizsba, nem is látsz többet nap végéig!

- Természetesen. – bólintottam, és kinéztem újra az ablakon. – De remélem, nem zavar, ha Seb elvisz ebédelni. Hétfőn eléggé félbeszakítottad a tervünket.

- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. – válaszolta a férfi, és hátradöntötte fejét és becsukta szemét, lezárva a beszélgetést.

Én csak összébb húztam magamon horgolt teveszínű pulóverem nyakát, és feltettem napszemüvegemet, mert a fény már bántani kezdte szememet. Én is nekidöntöttem fejemet az ülés támlájának, hogy alváshoz igazodjak, amikor is Jeanette behuppant a mellettem lévő üres helyre és elém tolt egy mentaszínű krémmel beborított muffint.

- Ha szeretnél még ilyet, akkor gyere el az étkezőkocsiba. – vágta oda félig kedvesen-félig morcosan, és most vettem észre, hogy előtte egy tányéron ott hevert 2 barackos croissant.

- Héj, bébi, kéred? – böktem meg lábfejemmel az asztal alatt Sherlock térdét, aki csak kinyitotta fél szemét, és sandán pillantott rám.

- Ne hívj így. – morogta.

- Kéred vagy nem? – kérdeztem figyelmen kívül hagyva mérgelődését.

Egy szó nélkül átnyúlt az asztalon, és már húzta is le a papírt a sütemény oldaláról. Mint egy hatalmas gyerek, lenyalta a mázat az egészről, utána pedig két harapással eltűntette a tésztát.

- Tyű, ha más helyzetben is így nyal… - engedte el a megjegyzést PR-osom.

- JEANETTE! – vonyítottam fel, és éreztem, hogy padlótól plafonig olyan vörös lettem, mint egy tűzoltóautó.

Rápillantottam Sherlockra, és egy pillanatig éreztem, hogy nem tudja, milyen arckifejezés üljön ki arcára ettől a megjegyzéstől, így csak mozdulatlan maradt minden arcizma. Johnra pillantottam, de ő éppen aludt, szóval nem is hallotta ezt a kompromittáló megjegyzést.

- Na, jó, szerezzünk még kaját! – kezdtem el Jeanette-t kilökdösni magam mellől, és én is utána ugrottam.

- Két cukorral, feketén iszom a kávémat! – hallottam még Sherlock hangját, és nagyon nehezemre esett megállnom, hogy ne forduljak vissza és mutassak be neki, hogy ugráltat.

Átsétáltunk két vagonon, és hálát adtam az égnek, hogy abban ülünk, amelyikben, mert a mellettünk lévőben egy iskolás csoport volt osztálykiránduláson, és az alatt a 1,5 perc alatt, amíg átsétáltunk, majdnem megsüketültem és megőrültem a gyerekek visításától.

Végül beértünk az étkezőkocsiba, ahol nem volt túl nagy tolongás, noha a pult összes bárszékén ültek. Többnyire hivatalos öltönybe és kosztümbe öltözött üzletemberek voltak, akiknek a lábuk mellett ott feküdtek bőr aktatáskáik, és a Times vagy A Daily Mail egy számát lapozgatták, hogy felkészültek legyenek a nagyvilág híreiből. Ők voltak azok a tipikus üzletemberek, akik egész életüket országok és városok közötti ingázással töltik, mely a párkapcsolataiknak leginkább a rovására megy.

Jeanette csak odakormányzott egy kétszemélyes asztalhoz, és letelepedtünk, miközben én már szememmel szkenneltem is az étlapot, hogy mit rendeljek.

- Azt mondtad, hogy a Harper's állja az összes kiadást, igaz? – kérdeztem, miközben az árakat vizsgálgattam.

- Igen, de szerintem a második reggelidet nem ők fogják majd kifizetni… - ejtette el a megjegyzést Jeanette motyogva.

- Jó, értem. – sóhajtottam.

Rendeltünk, és kedvesen elcsevegtünk erről-arról, amíg el nem fogyasztottuk a szilárd táplálékokat. Már csak a kávénkat iszogattuk, amikor végre ki tudtam húzni Jeanette-ből, hogy mi zavarja, amióta elindult a vonatunk.

- Most komolyan… Starsky és Hutch miért van itt?

- Hogy tessék? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve.

- Miért hoztad el Stant és Pant? – folytatta tovább a híres-neves párosok összehasonlítását páromékkal.

- Sherlock csak rám akadt. – megvontam vállam és beleszürcsöltem tejeskávémba. – Johnt pedig magával rángatta. Mint mindig.

- Nem tesz jót, hogy ennyit vagy velük. – jegyezte meg pikírten PR-osom.

- Sherlockkal járok. Hogy legyen vele párkapcsolatom, hogyha nem vagyok vele? – húztam félmosolyra számat.

- Ne legyen. – mondta ki a lány, és súlyos csend telepedett közénk.

- Nem hiszem, hogy úgy értetted, ahogyan gondolom, hogy értetted… - feleltem, amikor már magamhoz tértem.

- Teljesen úgy értettem, ahogyan te gondolod, hogy értettem. Rosszat tesz neked, hogy vele vagy. Eltűntél a médiából, eltűntél az emberek szeme elől, eltűntél a családod életéből! Nincsenek barátaid, csak ezekkel vagy, és ez nem tesz neked jót. Látom, mennyire kimerült, sovány és élettelen vagy… - megfogta asztalra fektetett kezemet, és bizalmasan lehalkította a hangját. – Ugye nem ver téged az a szarházi?

- Nem! – kaptam el tőle kezemet, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámultam a lányra.

- Nekem elmondhatod… Én azért vagyok, hogy segítsek.

- Nem, nem ver. – válaszoltam végre élettelibben, és megpróbáltam nem nagyon kiakadni.

- Inkább olyan fiúkkal kéne barátkoznod, akik hasonló körökben mozognak. Akik ugyanazt az életvitelt folytatják, mint te, így együtt tudtok ide-oda járni és nem korlátozzátok egymást a dolgaitokban. – ecsetelte továbbra is a lány.

- Igen? Mint például kivel? – kérdeztem szarkasztikusan. – Josh-sal kéne újra lógnom, nem? És ha drogoznék meg innék, mint a kefekötő, akkor persze minden sokkal jobb lenne, nem? Neked kéne a legjobban örülnöd, hogy nincs semmi szar, amit el kéne lapátolnod utánam! De ha esetlegesen olyan életvitelt folytatnék, akkor pedig valószínűleg kéne! Ha Josh-sal maradtam volna, akkor ki tudja hányszor kellett volna már kimosnod engem mindenféle botrányból és elcsitítanod a pletykákat, hogy kidobtak innen-onnan, mert szétokádtam az egész helyet, vagy hogy éppen rehabon vagyok, voltam! Ezt szeretnéd? – mérgesen rácsaptam az asztalra és felálltam.

- Nem, nem Joshra gondoltam. – pillantott le csészéjére a lány, kerülve tekintetemet. – Hanem Sebastian Moran-ra.

- Sebastiannal csak barátok vagyunk, és nem is akarok tőle többet. – válaszoltam ridegen, és összefontam karjaimat mellem előtt.

- Pedig jobb lenne, ha inkább vele lennél, mint azzal a furával. – bökött fejével a vagonunkba vezető ajtó irányába.

- Már megbocsáss, de azzal a furával, hogy a szavaiddal éljek, nagyon is jól megvagyunk. – rajzolódott gúnyos mosoly arcomra.

- Nicole, én csak a te érdekedben mondom ezeket! Nem azért, mert rosszat akarok neked, hanem épp ellenkezőleg. – összekulcsolta kezeit az asztalon, és kipillantott az ablakon. – Már nem az a lány vagy, aki régen voltál. Megváltoztál, és nem tudom, hogy ez jó-e vagy rossz, de... de már nem önmagad vagy.

- És ha most ez vagyok én? Az senkit se érdekel? – visszaültem helyemre, és közelebb hajoltam Jeanettehez. – Most Sherlock Holmes konzultációs detektív kicsi segédje vagyok, aki bűntényeket old meg és közben egy egészséges párkapcsolatban él, a médiától kellő módon elszigetelődve. Boldog vagyok, egészséges vagyok – _többé kevésbé_, gondoltam magamban. – és sikeresnek érzem magam. Rendszeresen sportolok, egészségesen étkezem, jók a jegyeim az egyetemen, és úgy érzem, hogy tart valahova az életem. Miért akarod ezt tőlem elvenni? – mélyen PR-osom szemébe néztem, és akaratom ellenére is éreztem, hogy idegességemben egy kósza könnycsepp végigfolyik arcomon.

- Mert sokkal több rejlik benned. – megfogta asztalra fektetett kezemet és megszorította. – Mert egy harmincas évei elején járó férfival jársz, akinek lassan már a családalapítás lesz a legfontosabb gondolata, ha már nem az van a top 3 hely egyikén. Te pedig 20 éves vagy, és még előtted az élet. Te még befuthatsz Amerikában, sikeres színésznő lehetsz és emellett modellkedhetsz, és lehet egy jó párkapcsolatod valaki mással. Mert te arra születtél, hogy a médiában szerepelj, nem pedig arra, hogy elmebeteg őrülteket üldözz egy holdkórossal és a kiskutyájával, aki mindenhová követi.

- Még mindig az a kérdés feszít belülről, hogy ha nekem ez így jó, akkor miért akarod, hogy vége legyen? Akkor már nem lenne jó nekem. Legalábbis addig nem, amíg ki nem heverem ezt az egészet. – sóhajtottam. – Emlékszel, amikor Josh-sal szakítottunk? Ugyanaz lenne csak ezerszer rosszabb...

- Nem, mert itt lenne neked Sebastian Moran, hogy felvidítson. – megtámasztotta államat, és tekintetemet felemelte magára. – Annyira szép vagy, életerős és határozott. Az egész világ a lábaid előtt heverne, ha úgy raknád a kártyáidat. Férfiak és nők milliói rajonganak érted egyaránt, és ez még jobban kirúghatna, ha odafigyelnél, és tudatosabb megjelenéseket biztosítanál magadnak. Ehhez viszont két dologra kezdetben szükség van: New Yorkba kellene költöznöd, és szakítanod kéne Sherlock Holmes-szal végérvényesen is.

- Nos, ezek közül egyik se fog bekövetkezni. – megvontam a vállam, és hátradőltem az ülésen, kikerülve Jeanette kartávolságából.

- Szerintem Mr. Moran pedig alig várja, hogy véget vess mindennek Sherlockkal, és átvehesse a stafétát tőle. Láttam a képeket, hogy hogyan néz rád, amikor együtt vagytok, illetve hallottam azt is, hogy felvitt magához. Hozzám minden eljut, viszont tőlem sok minden nem jut tovább. – elmosolyodott. – Sebastian bármire kész lenne érted. Köztük arra is, hogy meglátogasson egy ebéd ajánlattal egy fotózáson egy másik országban.

- Te hívtad meg a Bazaar fotózásra! – húztam ki magam szigorúan. – Hogy gondolhattad, hogy ez bármennyi ötlet közül is a jó kategóriába sorolható?

- Az a férfi megfelelő lenne neked! Van pénze, hírneve és jóképű is! Nem egy hibbant remete, aki gyilkosságokra élvez!

- Úgy beszélsz, mintha a gonosz mostohám lennél! – fakadtam ki.

- A szerződésben benne volt, hogy pontosan olyannak is kell lennem, ha makacskodsz!

- Ki vagy rúgva! – kiáltottam idegesen, de a következő pillanatban mindkét kezemet számra szorítottam ijedten, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámultam a sápadó Jeanette-t.

- Csak az anyádék rúghatnak ki... szerencsére. – húzta el fintorogva a száját, majd felállt és egy szó nélkül elsétált, vissza a vagonunkba.

Az elkövetkezendő negyed órában csak dühösen, magamban puffogva üldögéltem ugyanazon a szent helyen, ahol Jeanette ott hagyott, és újra és újra lejátszottam magamban a vitánkat. Tudtam, hogy jót akar nekem, és tudtam, hogy tényleg megváltoztam, de azt is tudtam, hogy ő nem értheti a helyzetemet, és amíg be nem avatom, addig nem is fogja. De ha meg beavatnám, úgyse hinne nekem, így rövidre is zártam magamban azt a gondolatmenetet, hogy esetlegesen elhintsem neki a Doktort, az egyezséget, és az egész fejjel-lefelé fordult világomat.

Csak morcosan üldögéltem, és figyeltem, ahogyan tejeskávém kihűl az orrom előtt, amikor valaki megérintette a vállamat. Szórakozottan felpillantottam, és Sherlock gyönyörű szemeivel találtam magam szembe. Azonnal elmosolyodtam és kitörlődött minden kétségem és problémám a fejemből.

- Nem hoztad a kávét. – ült le velem szembe, rögtön megütve egy kellemetlen alaphangot a további beszélgetésünkhöz.

- Bocsánat, hogy éppen átértékelem a fél életemet, mert a hülye PR-osommal összekaptam. – fontam össze magam előtt karjaimat, és kipillantottam inkább az ablakon.

- Feltűnt, ahogyan beviharzott és leült a vagon végében. – intett a pultnál álló pincérnek, hogy rendelne, majd visszapillantott rám. – De ne tagadjuk azt, ami igaz, veled nem nehéz összeveszni. Mondhatni inkább könnyű.

- Menj a picsába, oké? – morogtam rá, és felálltam helyemről, készen a mérges elviharzásra.

- De nekem most nem áll szándékomban, mert mindjárt összeesel. – megragadta karomat, és megállított. – Ülj vissza és egyél valamit, mert nagyon alacsony a vércukorszinted, és ha így folytatod, elájulsz.

- Ezt meg honnan…? Áhh felejtsd el… - legyintettem.

- Túlságosan sápadt vagy, a szemeid homályosak. Amikor alacsony a cukorszinted általában kiszárad a szád, és hajlamos vagy többet nyalogatni az ajkaidat. A körmeid is sokkal töredezettebbek, és az orrlyukaid is jobban ki vannak tágulva, tápanyag után kutatva a szervezetednek. – magyarázta.

- Azt hittem, nem te vagy az orvos a háznál. – morogtam, és visszahuppantam helyemre.

- Ezen vitatkoznék. – megvonta a vállát.

A pincér megállt asztalunknál, és Sherlock rendelt egy kávét és néhány süteményt mindkettőnknek.

- Akarod hallani, hogy mit mondott Jeanette? – kérdeztem kicsit megenyhülve, miközben asztalra fektetett kezeimet birizgáltam.

- Nem, de úgyis elmondod. – sóhajtott lemondóan.

- Nem mondom el, ha nem akarod hallani. – vontam fel szemöldököm. – De téged is érint. Vagyis rólad van szó.

- Nem újdonság, hogy Jeanette nem kedvel. – kevergette kávéját, miközben cukrot adagolt bele.

- Ez enyhe kifejezés. – legyintettem, és betömtem számba egy pisztáciás muffin harmadát. Még rágás közben folytattam mondandómat. – De ez a szentbeszéd most éppen a kapcsolatunk ellen szólt.

- Nyeld le az ételt, mielőtt beszélsz, mert érzem, hogy tele van a kifröcskölődött morzsahaddal az arcom. – szólt rám.

- Most jobb? – kérdeztem, és kinyitottam számat, melyben a félig megrágott sütemény még ott álldogált nyáltól tocsogva.

- Hogy lehetsz ennyire infantilis? – tette fel a költői kérdést párom, és belekortyolt kávéjába.

- Jó tanítóm volt. – elvigyorodtam.

Erre inkább nem szólt semmit csak megpróbálta hatalmas vigyorát elnyomni azzal, hogy beleharapott egy másik muffinba. Többet nem beszéltünk az étkezőkocsiban, és kellemesen megreggeliztünk egymás néma társaságában. Még mindig volt 1 óránk Párizsig, így csak visszabaktattunk a helyünkre, és ott próbáltuk elütni az időt. Amikor beléptük a kocsiba, Jeanette csak csúnya tekintettel méregetett minket a vagon túl végéről, és erőltetnem kellett magamat, hogy ne menjek oda hozzá és kérjek bocsánatot. De tulajdonképpen ő volt az, aki megsértett és kikényszerítette belőlem a heves reakciómat, amely elbocsátására vonatkozott. Sherlock is észrevette valószínűleg, hogy megmerevedtem, mert vállamat megfogva csak letolt ülésemre, és mellém telepedett.

A maradék idő meglepően hamar eltelt, semleges beszélgetést folytatva John bevonásával is, és végül megérkeztünk a Gare du Nord-ra. Amikor beért a vonat, és elkezdtünk szedelőzködni Jeanette is csatlakozott hozzánk, és mintha mi se történt volna, kedvesen csevegett velem. Leszálltunk a hömpölygő tömeg társaságában, és elindultunk a kijárat felé. Fantasztikus idő volt, ezt még a fedett vasútállomáson is érezni lehetett. Úgy voltam vele, hogy Párizs a divat európai fővárosa, így stílusosan kell felöltöznöm, szóval direkt erre az alkalomra vásároltam egy vadi új aszimmetrikus, hátul hosszabb púderszínű tüllszoknyát és egy hátán megkötős fekete taft ujjatlant. A pulóveremből rögtön kibújtam, mert majdnem meghaltam, olyan melegem volt benne, és odanyomtam Sherlock kezébe, aki csak elhúzott szájjal rám pillantott. Elnevettem magam arckifejezésén így visszavettem tőle ruhadarabomat és begyűrtem kerekes bőröndömbe.

Mint a nagy csapat, odatrappoltunk négyesben a bejárathoz, ahol már a Jeanette nevével ellátott papírral ott álldogált egy sofőr. Megálltunk, és míg Jeanette egyeztetett a férfival én csak odafordultam Sherlockhoz és tisztáztam a nap hátralevő részének teendőit.

- A Plaza Atheneé-ben van szállás foglalva a nevetekre. – pillantottam rá, majd Johnra. – Egy lakosztály, amelyet a Harper's Bazaar jótékonyan fizet nekünk, meghatározatlan számú személynek. Úgy tudom, 5+1 fős, így bőven lesz helyünk. – megfogtam Sherlock kezét. – A fotózásnak 10-kor lesz vége, a Sacré Coeur-nél. Ha gondolod, gyere oda, és utána elmegyünk még valamerre. – rámosolyogtam. – Johnt ne hozd!

- Hé! – szólt a férfi mérgesen.

- Bocsi, de szeretnék egy randit nyélbe ütni. – pillantottam rá. – És erre nincs is jobb hely, mint a szerelmesek városa.

- Ez nyálas. – állapította meg Sherlock.

- Ugye? – húztam undorodó grimaszba arcomat. – De attól még tali ott 10-kor.

- Rendben.

- Nicole, menjünk! – fogta meg jobb alkaromat Jeanette és gyengéden elkezdett húzni.

- A csomagunkat viszem magammal és majd Jeanette elviszi a szállodába a fotózás után. – szóltam még vissza a fiúknak, akik még mindig ugyanott álltak és nézték, ahogyan távolodunk.

Kitéptem magam Jeanette kezei közül, és visszafutottam Sherlockhoz. A nyakába ugrottam és hosszan megcsókoltam, noha ő nem kifejezetten viszonozta ezt az aktusomat – bár sose szokott aktív résztvevő lenni, így ez már nem zavart.

- Ne kerüljetek _nagy_ bajba! – suttogtam, amikor elhúztam arcomat pár centire az övétől.

- Ismersz minket. – megvonta a vállát és visszahelyezett a padlóra. Most nem magasodott annyival felém, mert 12 centis magas sarkú szandál volt rajtam.

- Ez a baj! – nevettem, majd sarkon fordultam és elsétáltam.

A délután kettőkor kezdődő fotózással rekordidő alatt végeztünk, noha még elég nagy helyszínváltások is voltak benne. Jártunk a Louvre előtt, az Eiffel toronynál, a diadalívnél és az Alexander hídon is. A koncepció mindenhol ugyanaz volt, így nem nagyon kellett megerőltetnem magam: romantikus nyári randevúkat kellett megtestesítenem a nagyon helyes, ám de végképp nagyon meleg fiúmodellel, aki két évvel fiatalabb volt tőlem, de kinézett vagy 26-nak mégis csak. A Sacré Coeur-nél már ¾ 9-kor végeztünk, így még volt több, mint egy órám a Sherlockkal való találkozómig. Elmentem hát a hotelbe, ahol a fiúk nem voltak ott, így nyugodtan lezuhanyoztam és átöltöztem valami kényelmesebbe. Természetesen a stáb a sikeres fotózás után tartott egy kis iszogatást a belváros egyik menő klubjában, így miután rendbe hoztuk magunkat Jeanette-tel, arrafelé vettük az irányt. Úgy kalkuláltam, hogy egy-kettő ital belefér, utána pedig visszataxizok a randihelyünkre.

- Egyébként…! – kezdtem el mondani Jeanette-nek, aki egész nap teljesen természetesen viselkedett velem a reggeli kis kirohanásunk után. – Seb nem jött el.

- Kicsit csalódottnak hangzol… - jegyezte meg a lány, és még egyszer ellenőrizte magát a lift tükrében, mielőtt kiléptünk volna a földszinten a fülkéből.

- Én ugyan nem, csak megjegyeztem, hogy nem jött el. – megvontam vállam, és megborzoltam kicsit hajamat, hogy valamilyen állapotban legyen. A londoni fodrászom a tegnapi nap folyamán visszafestette eredeti hajszínemre.

- Ne igyál előre a medve bőrére…! – bökött meg könyökével PR-osom és fejével a bejárat felé bökött, ahol Sebastian éppen besétált egy másik jólszituált, bár hozzá képest kissé egérszerű férfival.

- Azt hallottam, itt lakik a legszebb angol rózsa! – lépett oda hozzám a férfi, és egy hosszú puszit nyomott arcomra, amely valamelyest kellemetlenül érintett. – Bocsáss meg, hogy nem tudtam elmenni a fotózásra, de egy sürgős ügy miatt Londonban kellett maradnom még a délutánra. Úgyhogy csak magángéppel tudtam jönni. Remélem, nem baj.

- Magángépe is van! – visította Jeanette, mire a hallban mindenki rá pillantott furcsálló arckifejezéssel.

- És a barátod pedig…? – pillantottam a mellette álló férfira, aki egy kicsit zavarban volt.

- Ő itt Jim, a partnerem. Ő foglalkozik az anyavállalat IT-jával és az online marketinggel. – mutatta be nekem a férfit. Odafordult hozzá. – Jim, ő itt Nicole, a lány, akiről már meséltem.

- Örvendek! – nyújtottam kezemet a férfi felé, aki viszonozta mozdulatomat.

- Én még jobban. – mosolyodott el, és arcán halvány pír jelent meg, amitől még elesettebbnek tűnt.

- Épp inni készülünk a stábbal! – lelkendezett Jeanette. – Gyertek ti is!

- Igen, gyertek, bár nekem hamar le kell lépnem. – mosolyogtam, és rápillantottam órámra, mely 9 óra 20 percet mutatott.

A klub gyalog 5 percnyire volt, így félkor már az első tequilánkat borítottuk le torkunkon a stábbal. Nevetve csevegtünk mindenféléről, és élveztük a termékeny nap fantasztikus gyümölcsét. Végül elkezdtünk szétszéledni: valaki a VIP részlegben maradt, mások elmentek táncolni a tömegbe, megint mások hazafelé vették az irányt. Végül négyesben maradtunk: Jeanette, Seb, Jim és én. Jól elbeszélgettünk, nevetgéltünk, és Sebastian folyamatosan rendelte az újabb és újabb kör röviditalokat és pezsgőket.

- Na, jó, srácok! Mennem kell. – ugrottam fel helyemről, és kicsit meginogtam. Az ital rögtön a fejembe szállt, hiszen alig ettem 11 óta, amikor Sherlockkal reggeliztünk.

- Egyedül nem túl biztonságos egy részeg lánynak az utcán. – nyújtotta ki felém kezét Seb, és visszahúzott szorosan maga mellé.

- Taxiba ugrok és a Sacré Coeur-ön már vár Sherlock. – araszoltam el mellőle, de átkarolt és visszahúzott.

- Elkísérlek. – dobta be az ötletet.

- Akkor a párkapcsolatomat el is temethetem… - forgattam szememet. – Bocs, de a barátom nem éppen örül, hogy veled lógok.

- Persze, én is féltenélek. – mosolygott rám a férfi, és kék szemeiben barátságos fény bujkált. – De nem kell aggódnia… most nem azon a térfélen játszom.

- Hogy tessék? – kérdeztem felocsúdva kicsit ittas eszméletemből.

Sebastian csak Jimre pillantott, majd rám kacsintott.

- Tehát Jim _úgy _a partnered! – esett le az állam. Erre a fordulatra nem számítottam.

- Igen. Pontosan. – vigyorodott el, kicsit szégyenlősen.

- Nem is tudod, milyen jót tettél ezzel a kijelentéseddel nekem! – öleltem meg szorosan, és ő is körém fonta karjait.

- Attól még mindig szerelmes leszek a legszebb angol rózsába. – súgta fülembe bizalmasan. – De az csak plátói lesz.

- Hú, ezzel most tényleg feldobtál, de most már tényleg mennem kell, mert Sherlock már negyed órája vár rám. – pillantottam telefonom kijelzőjére, de még nem érkezett tőle üzenet.

- Írj neki, hogy késel, és hogy ne aggódjon. – javasolta Seb, így már pötyögtem is.

„Bejöttünk ünnepelni és elszaladt az idő. Most indulok. 20 perc és ott vagyok! xoxo" Írtam be villámgyorsan, majd már el is küldtem.

Pár pillanat múlva érkezett is a válasz.

„Kicsit belegabalyodtam egy hirtelen jött ügybe. Legyen 11:30. - SH" Írta párom, és valamennyire örültem, hogy még maradhatok Seb társaságában.

- Negyed 12-ig ráérek még. – fordultam oda a férfihoz.

- Akkor ez még egy kör tequiláért kiált! – emelte fel ujját, jelezve a pincérnek rendelését.

- Nem kéne, már így se tudok biztosan állni… - tanakodtam.

- Nos, drágám… ez nem az én problémám! – nevetett a férfi, majd a kezembe is nyomott egy teli feles poharat.

Lehúztuk mind a négyen, utána pedig leöblítettük a rossz ízt egy-egy pohár pezsgővel. Ez végképp betett.

- Cipőket le és táncos lábakat fel! – ugrott fel Jim, és felrántott engem is állásba. Előkapta telefonját és lőtt rólunk egy fényképet. – Nyomás a táncparkett! – elkezdett maga után rángatni, miközben serényen pötyögött telefonján.

- Seb! Jen! Gyertek ti is! – sikítottam vissza a többieknek, majd már lefelé is haladtunk a neonfényekkel és színes reflektorokkal megvilágított hatalmas és tömött táncparkettre.

Jim elég határozottan átküzdött minket a tömegen és elkezdtünk táncolni, miközben a többiek is utánunk jöttek. Nagyon élveztem, hogy végre teljesen elengedve magamat kitombolhatok minden feszültséget, és valamennyire örültem is, hogy Sherlock nincs itt, mert vele sosem tudom magam igazán elengedni. Itt a tömegben tombolva, táncolva, izzadva, kicsit ittasan vihogva rájöttem, hogy mennyire is hiányzik ez az én életemből. Tulajdonképpen Jeanette-nek igaza volt, teljesen elszigetelődtem mindentől és mindenkitől. Tulajdonképpen 10 évvel idősebbeknek való életmódot éltem. Ki akar már 30 évesen egy ilyen helyen lenni, a sok részeggel és táncolni, mint egy idióta. Viszont 20 évesen ez még szükséges és jó is. Hiányoztak a partik, az átmulatott éjszakák a barátokkal és utána a hajnali walk of shame-ek az ébredő városban a munkába indulók elítélő tekintetei mellett. Hiányoztak a barátaim, akikkel ezt az életvitelt folytattuk egy évvel ezelőtt még. Hiányzott, hogy jó pasik felkérjenek táncolni, és végigtaperoljanak, és lenyomják a nyelvüket a torkomon, hogy aztán az egész éjszakát végigszórakozzuk.

És ezt nekem Sherlock nem tudta megadni. Ahogy a Doktor sem. Először gondoltam arra az egyezség létrejötte óta, hogy kiszállok az egészből, és újrakezdem azt, amit abbahagytam egy évvel ezelőtt.

- Még egy kör! – süvített a fülembe Seb, és a kezembe nyomott egy felest. Ennek most más színe volt, és amikor legurítottam torkomon, akkor jöttem rá, hogy azért, mert ez rum volt.

- Ennyi mára elég volt! – nevettem, és a férfi nyakába vetettem magam, karjaimat összekulcsolva tarkójánál.

- Egész jól bírod, m'lady! – súgta fülembe.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha meglepődtél volna! – vigyorogtam.

- Mert meg is lepődtem. – megvonta a vállát, és kirajzolódott ismerős vigyora az arcára.

- Hát cowboy, sokat nem tudsz még rólam! – léptem el tőle, és elindultam befúrva magamat a tömegbe, mert éreztem, hogy telefonom elkezd rezegni zsebemben.

- Csak lassan a testtel! – ragadta meg kezemet Seb, és visszarántott magához. Nekiütköztem mellkasának.

- De durva vagy! – kezdtem el cívódni, de a következő pillanatban hosszan megcsókolt. Nem gondolkodtam, csak nyaka köré fontam karjaimat és egész testemmel viszonoztam gesztusát.

Nem tudom, meddig csókolóztunk, de végül telefonom megszakadó rezgése térített magamhoz, és ijedten léptem el a férfitól. Egy szó nélkül sarkon fordultam, és sietve bevetettem magamat a tömegbe, amelyen átverekedve magam eljutottam a mosdóknál lévő vészkijáratig. Nem törődve, hogy beindíthatom a riasztókat, kirobbantam az ajtón, és a kellemesen langyos párizsi éjszaka józanítólag hatott rám az elszenvedett események után. Nekidőltem a sikátor falának, és csak hevesen zihálva felpillantottam az éjszakai égre, melyet fényes csillagok pettyeztek.

- Nicole, én… sajnálom. – hallottam meg jobbomról Sebastian bűnbánó hangját, és a következő pillanatban ujjait összekulcsolta enyéimmel.

- Azt hittem, meleg vagy! – sziszegtem rá, és eltéptem tőle kezemet. Mérgesen elkezdtem a fényesen kivilágított sugárút felé talpalni.

- Sosem mondtam, hogy meleg vagyok! Azt mondtam, hogy jelenleg nem a hetero térfélen játszom! – sietett utánam, rimánkodva.

- Jimmel jársz! – fordultam vissza mérgesen kiabálva. – Az orra előtt csaltad meg! Én pedig Sherlockot! Akit mindennél jobban szeretek!

- Menjünk be… részeg vagy. – fogta meg vállaimat a férfi és mélyen szemembe nézett.

- Nem vagyok részeg! – löktem le magamról kezeit, és újra elkezdtem az út felé sietni.

- Nicole! Minden cuccod bent van a klubban! – kiabált utánam Seb.

Ez magamhoz térített.

- Összeszedem a holmimat és megyek! – indultam el visszafelé a vészkijárat ajtaja felé, elsétálva a férfi mellett.

- Várok veled egy taxit… - sétált utánam, megpróbálva lépést tartani velem.

Újra átverekedtük magunkat a tömegen, és éppen a bárpult előtt haladtunk el, amikor Jeanette és Jim elénk ugrott két-két pohárral a kezükben.

- Még egy kör! – nevetett PR-osom, és odanyomta az egyik poharát nekem.

- Most nem. – toltam el magamtól kezét, de nem engedte, hogy hárítsak.

- Ne legyél már ilyen ünneprontó! – nyafogta.

- Mennem kell. – próbáltam meg ellépni mellette, de Jim elém állt.

- Csak egy utolsó ital, és utána mehetsz. – mosolygott rám, és kicsit megijesztett ez a mosoly.

- Jó, rendben… - sóhajtottam, és elvettem a poharat Jeanette-től.

Meg se vártam őket, felhörpintettem a pohár tartalmát, és éreztem, ahogyan égeti nyelőcsövemet. Ez vodka volt. Levágtam a poharat a pultra, majd újra elindultam, hogy áttúrjak a tömegen, de újra erősödni kezdett a részeg szédülésem. Nagy nehezen kikínlódtam magam a VIP részleg lépcsőéig, ahol a korláton felhúztam magam, és bevetődtem a kis elzárt erkélyre, ahol eddig üldögéltünk a többiekkel. Lenyúltam táskámért, és megpróbáltam kiegyenesedni, de csak arra jutottam, hogy végigdőltem a krémszínű kanapén.

Telefonom zsebemben újra rezegni kezdett, és nagy nehezen sikerült is kitúrnom. Rápillantottam a kijelzőre, és Sherlock neve állt rajta. Kínok között elkezdtem fülemhez emelni, de amikor orrom előtt jártam, valaki megállította a kezemet, és kikapta kütyümet fogásomból.

- Nem, nem… hagyjuk csak aggódni Mr. Holmes-t! – hallottam egy torz, gúnyos hangot, és telefonom előttem koppant az asztalon, kartávolságon kívül.

Még pár pillanatig magamnál voltam, így láttam, hogy telefonom képernyője újra felvillan Sherlock nevével, majd a klub dübörgése és villódzása teljesen megszűnt, mint ahogy józan öntudatom is.


	20. Szabad a csók, ma szabad a szerelem

Megjegyzés (jajj de izgi! :D): ebben a részben kipróbáltam egy kis POV váltást, bár nem tudom, hogy mennyire sikerült, de az értelme az mindenképpen megvan. Sajnos azzal a problémával küzdök manapság, hogy nincs ihletem, illetve nem szeretném ismételni sem önmagamat, így mindent megteszek, hogy új innovatív történetszálaim legyenek. Ami parás, hogy amíg a Doktorral ki tudtam találni egy klassz kis akciós helyzetet, addig Sherlockkal nem teljesen tudok, így most egy ilyenen járatom a fejemet, bár szerintem a Nicole Washington mindennapokba való beépülése Sherlocknak is érdekes. :D Ez a hét már csak ilyen lesz.

Plusz: holnaptól fesztiválozom, utána pedig nyaralok meghatározatlan ideig, szóval sajnos nem tudom, mikor fog felkerülni a következő rész :(

Puszi :*

* * *

Telefonom erőszakos csörgésére keltem, amely betelítette az étert, és még a holtakat is felzavarta volna poraikból. Ahogy kinyitottam szemeimet, iszonyatos fejfájás tört rám, megcifrázva egy jó adagnyi hányingerrel. Felültem, de ekkor kibírhatatlan szédülés tört rám, így inkább visszahanyatlottam a pihe-puha párnák közé, ahol eddig feküdtem. Rászorítottam egy kispárnát sajgó fejemre, és el is átkoztam magamat, hogy már megint másnaposságig ittam magamat. Minden tagom jólesően sajgott, mint általában egy átbulizott és áttáncolt éjszaka után, és tudtam, hogy ezután a parti után legalább két napig kell majd regenerálódnom. Átfuttattam agyamon, hogy mennyi mindent és mit ittam, de sajnos a listám nagyon hosszúra sikeredett: legalább 5 kör tequila, 3 kör rum, 1 vodka, néhány pohárnyi pezsgő. És ezek csak azok voltak, amikre emlékeztem. Körülbelül éjféltől nem volt egy kósza emlékem sem.

Telefonom újra elkezdett vinnyogni, így nagy levegőt vettem, és ledobtam magamról a pihe-puha hófehér takarót. Nagyon lassan felültem, hogy ne zavarjam meg egyensúlyérzékemet a rosszullétemhez még pluszban, majd lelendítettem lábamat az ágyról, és már álltam is. Odabotorkáltam a hang forrásához, ami a fürdőszobába vezető ajtó mellett volt, és leguggoltam, hogy a ruháim közül kihalásszam kütyümet. Sherlock hívott.

- Igen? – vettem fel nem leplezett meglepettséggel.

- Végre felvetted! – fakadt ki idegesen. – Hol vagy?

- Hogyhogy én hol vagyok? – vontam össze szemöldököm, és odapillantottam az ágyra, ahol a másik oldalon egy letakart valaki szuszogott. – Te hol vagy?

- Itt vagyok az Atheneé-ben! De te nem vagy itt! – mérgelődött. – Ezért kérdezem hát, hol vagy?

- Mi történt tegnap este? – roskadtam le az elfüggönyözött ablak előtt álló egyik karosszékbe.

- Negyed 1-ig vártalak a Sacré Coeur-ön, és te nem jöttél. Azt írtad, elmentetek ünnepelni a stábbal, de utána jössz. Mire odaértem a klubba, már hűlt helyetek volt. – ecsetelte, bár a harag már elszállt hangjából. Talán mert meghallotta a kétségbeesésemet. – Hol vagy, Nicole?

- Nem tudom… - motyogtam, és sírásra görbült a szám. Erre a fejleményre nem számítottam. Nem elég, hogy Sherlock egész éjszaka valószínűleg halálra aggódta magát miattam, de emellett még egy ismeretlen hotelszobában keltem egy ismeretlen férfi mellett.

- Ne sírj! – szólt rám kicsit szigorúan párom. – Tudd meg, hol vagy!

- Jó, oké. – letöröltem könnyeimet, és felálltam helyemről.

Megfogtam a sötétítőfüggöny szélét, elrántottam, és kellemesen majdnem megvakultam a beáramló napfény hatására. Amikor már normalizálódott látásom, és eltűntek a szemem előtt táncoló színes foltok, csak kipillantottam a hatalmas franciaablakon, és megdermedtem. Nem messze a szállodától a tenger kékeszölden hullámzott, és visszafogottan nyaldosta a már tele lévő homokos tengerpartot. Ismertem a helyet. Sokszor jártam már itt.

- Nem, nem, nem, az nem lehet! – sikítottam, és visszarántottam a függönyt.

- Hol vagy? – türelmetlenkedett Sherlock, de a hangjába vegyült egy nagy adagnyi aggódás is.

Nem válaszoltam, csak odasiettem az éjjeliszekrényhez és kirántottam a legfelső fiókot. Kidobtam belőle a Bibliát, majd az alatta lévő összehajtogatott kis brosúráért nyúltam, amelyen a szálloda árai voltak feltüntetve. Szétforgattam az egészet, és a legvégén megláttam fekete fehéren a feliratot, amelyet már nem tagadhattam le.

Csüggedten leroskadtam az ágyra, és megfogtam fejemet.

- Ibizán vagyok. – leheltem végül, szinte hangtalanul.

- Hogy hol? – kérdezte Sherlock, mintha rosszul értette volna.

- Ibizán vagyok, az Ibiza Gran Hotelben. – erősödött hangom, és felugrottam az ágyról. El akartam tűnni azonnal.

- Hogy kerültél te Ibizára? – tette fel a számomra is eléggé fontos kérdést beszélgetőpartnerem.

- Halvány fogalmam sincs. – válaszoltam óvatosan, és éreztem, hogy azonnal elönt a bűntudat forró hulláma.

- Nincs ott valaki, akit esetleg megkérdezhetnél? – faggatózott továbbra is.

- Szerinted most kit keresek, mégis úgy őszintén? – morogtam, és már félig beleugrottam a ruhakupacomból felszedett nadrágomba.

- Érted menjek?

- Ne, inkább találkozzunk a Heathrown… - sóhajtottam, és felkaptam a földről topomat is. – Hány óra van?

- Délután 4.

- Hogy mennyi? – esett le az állam.

- Igen, délután 4 óra van, GMT. –szinte hallottam, ahogyan forgatja szemét. – Csak nem kifejezetten jól sikerült az este?

- Fogd be! – sziszegtem mérgesen, és vállammal fülemhez szorítottam telefonomat, amíg felküzdöttem cipőmet sajgó lábamra.

- Mikorra menjek ki érted a reptérre? – kérdezte Sherlock végül.

Én eközben már kivágtam a hálószoba ajtaját és kisétáltam a lakosztály nappalijába. Odasétáltam egy másik félig nyitott ajtóhoz, ami egy másik hálóba vezetett, és bekukkantottam. Az ágyon ott feküdt Jim és Jeanette. Mind a ketten eléggé pucérnak tűntek.

- Majd visszahívlak! – hadartam el, és lecsaptam a telefont.

Leroskadtam a nappali puha kanapéjára, és feldobtam lábamat a dohányzóasztalra. Idegesen elkezdtem szám szélét harapdálni, miközben átgondoltam a hirtelen megszerzett információkat. Jim és Jeanette együtt töltötték az éjszakát. Valószínűleg nem Monopolyztak. Akkor én valószínűleg Seb-bel aludtam. Fehérnemű volt rajtam, amikor magamhoz tértem, így valószínűleg nem feküdtem le vele, de ki tudja. Ezt majd mindenképpen ki kellett derítenem.

Beletúrtam táskámba, és megnéztem, mi van nálam. Szájfény, szempillaspirál, szemceruza, tampon, rágó, pénztárca, kulcsok. Útlevél nem. Tehát nem éppenséggel menetrendszerinti járattal érkeztünk az országba. Valószínűleg magángéppel. Seb magángépével. Tehát haza is csak azzal tudunk jutni. _Sherlock meg fog ölni!_

Felugrottam a helyemről, és az irányt a bejárat felé vettem. Sürgősen levegőznöm és ennem kellett, nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben. Odasiettem a már ismerős folyosón a lifthez, és miközben vártam, csak méregettem magam a tompa aranyszínben tündöklő liftajtó halvány tükörképében. Nem láttam semmi értelmeset, így csak idegesen csípőre vágtam kezeimet, és topogtam, amíg a fülke hangosan csilingelve meg nem érkezett. Miután beszálltam, odafordultam a rendes tükörhöz, és megláttam, hogy katasztrofálisan festek. Szemfestékem mindkét szememről hatalmas sugárban szétkenődve, fekete foltokban, a hajam mint a szénakazal, és egy hatalmas pattanás éktelenkedett bal halántékomon. Alig vártam, hogy leérjek a földszintre, és az első utam a mosdóba vezetett, ahol bezártam magamra az ajtót, és elkezdtem rendbe szedni magamat.

Miután nagyjából már vállalható formában voltam, kiosontam a mosdóktól, és elsétáltam feltűnésmentesen a szálloda ajándékboltjába, ahol beleinvesztáltam egy kellemes füstszínű üveggel ellátott pilótanapszemüvegbe, amellyel eltakarhattam másnaposságom legéktelenkedőbb jeleit.

Átvágtattam a hallon, és bevetettem magamat a szinte kihalt étterembe. Legalább kevesen látták, ahogyan egy nagyon kellemetlen szégyenmenetet hajtottam végre. Kisiettem a szálloda teraszára, és a sós levegő nyugtató illata rögtön megcsapta orromat. Leültem az egyik napernyő alá, és elkezdtem az étlapot tanulmányozni, noha gyomrom hangos zuborgással jelezte, hogy nem éppen van szüksége semmilyen táplálékra.

- Kellemes délutánt kívánok, hölgyem! – állt meg mellettem a pincér, és kezében már ott is virított jegyzettömbje. – Mit hozhatok?

- Legyen szíves egy kancsó szőlős limonádét hozni, illetve előételnek párolt fésűkagylót. – mosolyogtam a férfire, amennyire csak kitellett tőlem. – Mire ideér, addigra kitalálom a többit.

Biccentett és elsétált.

Én csak kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem a puha párnákkal borított kerti széken, és figyeltem a szálloda medencéjénél pihenő exkluzív tömeget. Noha még csak előszezon volt, a gazdag oligarchák barátnőikkel már itt süttették a hasukat, illetve felfedeztem egy modellt és egy ex-olimpikon párbajtőrözőt is a napozó tömegben. Nem messze tőlem, a terasz másik végén egy híres amerikai filmrendező egyik legújabb barátnőjével uzsonnáját fogyasztotta, és tudtam, hogy tilosban járnak, mert a férfinak felesége volt.

Elmosolyodtam, mert tudtam, hogy ebben a világban nem csak nekem vannak kényes és kellemetlen titkaim.

A pincér eközben visszatért egy kancsó limonádéval, és várta, hogy a további rendelésemet is leadjam. Miután kiválasztottam egy a szervezetemet kevésbé megterhelő lazacsalátát, illetve desszertnek trópusi gyümölcssalátát, már ott is hagyott, hogy foglalkozzon a rendezőékkel.

- Hát itt vagy, m'lady! – hangzott fel a hátam mögül Sebastian túlzottan vidám hangja, és amikor mellém ért egy hatalmas puszit nyomott arcomra. – Vagy hívjalak inkább az éjszaka királynőjének? – lehuppant velem szemben.

- Ibizán vagyunk. – nyögtem ki mérgesen.

- Igen, tudom. A te ötleted volt! – vigyorgott, és elkezdett egy pohárba limonádét tölteni.

- Hogy tessék? – néztem rá elképedve. – Már mi a fenéért akartam volna én Ibizára jönni?

- Nem tudom, ez minket is meglepett, de végül beadtuk a derekunkat... és nem bántuk meg! Micsoda parti! Reggel 9-kor dőltél ki! – ecsetelte továbbra is, és felkapott a maga előtt lévő terítékből egy villát, és kihalászott egy szőlőszemet a kancsóból, melyet diadalittasan elkezdett rágcsálni.

- Hogy mehettetek bele, hogy eljöjjünk Ibizára? – kérdeztem, mert egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni még mindig, hogy ott vagyunk, ahol vagyunk.

- Tudod, ott és akkor egész jó ötletnek tűnt. – megvonta a vállát, és mohón kiitta poharát. Újra töltött magának, majd nekem is.

- Jézusom! – szisszentem fel idegesen. – És ha azt mondtam volna, hogy ugorjunk a Szajnába, akkor megtettétek volna?

- Valljuk be, Ibizán nem várt ránk a halál... – ejtette el, és maga elé húzta az érintetlen fésűkagylókkal teli tálat.

- Haza kell mennünk. Azonnal! – mondtam sürgetően.

- Uzsonnázunk meg, utána összeszedjük a többieket és megyünk. 9-re már otthon is leszünk. – megvonta a vállát, és elpillantott a medencék irányába.

Tökéletes profilja és enyhén borostás arca fantasztikusan mutattak a tengerrel a háttérben. Ha nem vállalkozó lett volna, akár filmsztárnak is beillett volna a fizimiskája miatt.

- Légyszi, menjünk minél hamarabb! – sóhajtottam, és végre én is belekortyoltam a limonádéba. – És ne edd meg a kajámat! – rántottam vissza tányéromat magam elé, és miközben viaskodtunk villáinkkal, el is fogyasztottuk előételemet.

- Azért, el kell ismerni, hogy régen voltam már ilyen jó buliban! – tódította a férfi, és elismerően rám vigyorgott.

- Csak tudd, én nem mindig vagyok ilyen, amikor iszom! És sosem szoktam ennyit inni! Nem tudom, mi ütött belém… - húztam el számat.

- Nem szeretnék párkapcsolati tanácsadó irodát nyitni, de úgy tűnt nekem, nagyon ki vagy akadva a hercegedre. – mondta kicsit kíváncsi hangnemben.

- Nem, dehogy vagyok… - elpillantottam a tenger irányába, és pár pillanatig csak hallgattam az emberek zsongásának és a víz morajlásának keveredését. – Nagyon szeretem őt. – éreztem, hogy halvány mosoly rajzolódott ki arcomra.

- Akkor jó. – fogta meg asztalra fektetett kezemet Seb, és megszorította. – És boldog is vagy?

- Amikor vele vagyok? – elgondolkodtam. – Akkor vagyok a legboldogabb életemben, ha vele lehetek. Viccesen civakodunk, szívózunk a másikkal, és fitogtatjuk a tudásunkat, ami a másiknak nincs meg. Nagyon sokat nevetünk, és ő annyira… annyira meglepően figyelmes, pedig szerintem észre se veszi. Egy éve ismerem, és akkor még sokkal konokabb és nemtörődöm volt, de most már olyan, mintha… mintha… megszelídült volna.

- Nagyon odavagy ezért a fickóért. – mosolygott Sebastian, miközben intett a pincérnek, hogy szeretne rendelni.

- Nem is tudod, mennyire. – haraptam be alsó ajkamat, és már alig vártam, hogy újra Sherlockkal legyek, noha tudtam, hogy végighallgathatok egy minimum háromnegyedórányi tirádát arról, hogy megkért, hogy ne barátkozzak Seb-bel, illetve hogy megint mennyit ittam, és hogy sose hallgatok rá. De ez se érdekelt most. – És te és Jim? Ti hogy álltok?

- Hát… nehezen jutunk egyről a kettőre. Ő nagyon makacs fickó, és ez egy elég erős és magas fokú intelligenciával párosul. Lehetetlen vele vitatkozni, csak úgy, mint megváltoztatni a véleményét. Ha ő valamit eldönt, vagy a fejébe vesz, az úgy is lesz. Zseniális elme… kreatív, és… érzelmekkel teli. Sokat tervez előre, és mindent alaposan megvizsgál a legtöbb aspektusból. Ő olyan… olyan, mintha a legkiválóbb hadvezéreket összekevertük volna a legnagyobb gondolkodókkal… mintha Napóleon és Nietzsche közös gyereke lenne. Persze, valahonnan bekerült a jópasi-gén is a családba, de… érted. – szégyellősen nevetett.

- Sherlock is pontosan ugyanilyen. – csóváltam meg a fejem még mindig mosolyogva. – Talán tudnánk tanácskozni párkapcsolati problémákról, ha már egyszer ugyanolyan személyiségekkel kavarászunk. – megvontam a vállam.

Sebastian csak sejtelmesen mosolygott, de a szemében egy pillanatra a sajnálat szikráját láttam megcsillanni. Mintha sajnált volna engem, és nem teljesen értettem, hogy miért.

_**Sebastian's POV:**_

Szegény lány… Azt hitte, hogy barátok lehetünk, hogy barátok vagyunk. Nem sejtette, mik várnak még rá, nem sejtette, milyen előkészületekkel kellett már megküzdenem nekem és Jimnek is, hogy egy életre lejárassuk Sherlock Holmest. És azt se tudta, hogy mennyire sokban a kezünk alá játszott, hogy tönkretegyük a férfi életét. Annyira tökéletesen játssza a buta szőke libát, pedig annyira értelmes és szellemes! Olyan sokra viheti még, ha odafigyel, ha jól játssza a lapjait, ha jókor van jó helyen, ha kihasználja a kapcsolatait. Lehet, hogy néha bugyuta és gyerekes, de hát a mai világban ki ne engedhetné meg magának ezt a luxust néha? Kár, hogy belekeveredett ebbe az egészbe – neki nem lenne szabad ilyen véres harc kellős közepén kallódnia. Jim szerint csak járulékos veszteség lesz, ha esetleg meghal, de legjobb esetben is lelkiekben sérül majd a történtek után. A legjobban azt sajnálom, hogy a saját kárán kell majd keservesen megtanulnia, hogy a jött-mentekben nem szabad feltétlenül megbíznia, mert súlyos sebet ejthetnek rajta. Szegény, szerencsétlen, naiv Nicole.

Csak figyeltem, ahogyan bágyadtan, és kicsit sápadtan, de élettől csillogva játszik a szívószállal a poharában, és szemez a tengerparton lévőkkel. Az irigység sárga szikrája pattogott körülötte.

- Nem akarsz lemenni a partra, mielőtt elindulunk haza? – kérdeztem, mire meglepve kapta fel a fejét.

- De nincsen fürdőruhám! Nem fogok fehérneműben a tengerben úszni! Ha lekap valami paparazzo, akkor Jeanette megöl! – hárította rögtön ajánlatomat. Kár, pedig szívesen megnéztem volna egy szál semmiben; azért csak férfi vagyok!

- Miért nem veszel az ajándékboltban? – kockáztattam meg még egy kísérletet, noha amikor az asztalra rakott telefonjának a képernyője felvillant tudtam, hogy ez egy halott ügy innentől kezdve.

- Pillanat… - suttogta oda nekem, majd felállt, és odasétált a korláthoz, rákönyökölve.

Akármennyire is angol volt, érződött már a járásán és a gesztusain is az amerikaiság. Ahogyan a karjait dobálta, amilyen felszabadultan nevetgélt, vagy éppen acsarkodott: az angolsággal keveredő popkultúra megtestesítője volt egy csinos kis testbe zárva.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy visszaült, megérkezett Jen és Jim is. És újra eszembe jutott, hogy mennyire reménytelenül meg fog semmisülni, ha megtudja, hogy a hozzá legközelebb álló emberek árulták el. Jen hónapok óta zseniálisan játssza a szerepét, és az ő temperamentumát ismerve csodálom, hogy még nem lőtte agyon háromszor. Ahogy szidni szokta és kifigurázni, hogy milyen buta kis kényes fruska ez a lány, attól mindig nevethetnékem támad. Jim nem is találhatott volna jobb embert erre a szerepre. Férkőzzön a bizalmába, hogy aztán a lány mélybetaszításával Sherlock kifeszítse a védőhálót. De Sherlockot már senki se fogja tudni megmenteni.

- Hogy aludtatok? – kérdezte Nicole ártatlanul, és halvány pír futott végig csinos arcán.

- Öö… jól. – vágta rá Jen, majd rám pillantott élesen. – Mikor megyünk haza? – kérdezte rögtön.

- Amint megkajáltunk. – vontam meg a vállam, és újra intettem a pincérnek, aki csak csellengett az odabent leszedett asztalok között.

- Egyébként srácok, nem tudom, mennyire tűnt fel, de Ibizán vagyunk. – ejtette el Nicole, csak úgy mellékesen az információt.

- Igen, a te ötleted volt. – biccentett Jim, és éreztem, ahogyan az asztal alatt lábfejével lábszáramat simogatja.

- És mennyire egy felelőtlen ötlet volt! – sziszegte Jen.

- És ti miért mentetek bele? Nem erőszakoltalak titeket! – morgolódott a lány, és kilapátolta a gyümölcssalátája maradékát a kristálykehelyből, ami előtte állt.

- Szerinted lehet neked nemet mondani? – replikázott Jen mérgesen, és beletemetkezett az előtte lévő étlapba.

- Szerintem, fantasztikus ötlet volt! – lelkendezett Jim, és erősen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy olvadozó stílusán ne nevessek fel. Egy fantasztikus színész bőrébe bújtatott álnok kígyó volt. Az _én_ álnok kígyóm.

- Oké, én most ellépek lezuhanyozni, srácok! – ugrott fel Nicole hirtelen, majd egy szavunkra se várva el is indult a hall irányába.

- Végre lelépett ez a hülye kurva! – szakadt ki Jen-ből, amikor Nicole után bezáródott a lengőajtó. – Hülye picsa, azt hittem már sose lép le!

- Elég keményen beszélsz róla… - ejtettem el óvatosan.

- Neked nem kell minden picsogását végigszenvedned, és úgy tenned, mintha jó barátnője lennél! Nem kell értelmetlen vitákat folytatnod vele, azzal a tudattal a fejedben, hogy tönkretesszük az életét! Nekem életviteli tanácsokat _kell_ neki adnom! Tudod, mennyire idegesítő? – fakadt ki a nő. Akaratlanul is előtört belőle cornwall-i mivolta, ahogyan beszélt.

- Nem, helyette a bizalmába kell férkőznöm. – vágtam vissza mérgesen. – Az sokkal könnyebb, tekintve, hogy farkam van, nem?

- De te nem akarod kilyuggatni a koponyáját! – sziszegte a lány. – Te legszívesebben megdugnád!

- Hát, nem ellenkeznék, de nem is ez a lényeg!

- De legalább nem sejti, hogy átvertük. – vonta meg vállát Jen, és elnyúlt a székében. – Ugye?

- Teljesen ki van készülve, mert azt hiszi, hogy úgy berúgott, hogy tényleg rávett minket, hogy jöjjünk el Ibizára. – vontam meg vállam, miközben előtört belőlem egy hatalmas ásítás.

Jim feltűnően szótlanul ült, és látszott rajta, hogy teljesen máshol jár.

- Főnök, minden okés? – böktem meg lábammal, mire megrezzent.

- Mindketten nagyon jól végzitek a dolgotokat, csak így tovább. – mondta végül. – Seb, akármennyire is idegesít a tény, de le kell vele feküdnöd, és Sherlocknak meg kell tudnia. Az lesz a tökéletes indikátora a szabadesésének. És akkor megtanulják mind a ketten, hogy vakon szeretni és bízni valakiben a világ legkockázatosabb dolga.

_**Nicole's POV:**_

Csak álltam a forró vízsugárban és próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat. Legfőbbképpen azt, hogy hogyan fogom majd hárítani Sherlock felesleges szitkozódásait. Megmostam a hajamat, lemostam az elmúlt éjszakáról rám száradt izzadtságot és koszt, és teljesen felfrissülve sétáltam ki a fürdőszobából, egy magamra tekert törülközőben. Az ágyon már ott hevert a fehér, csipkével szegett szélű vászonruha, amelyet a hotel ajándékboltjában vettem felfelé jövet és elégedetten bújtam bele. Lábamat belebújtattam a szintén most vásárolt saruba, és belepillantottam a tükörbe.

- Hát, jobb, mint a semmi. – vontam meg a vállam, és elvigyorodtam.

- Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy ez már valami! – hallottam meg Seb hangját a hátam mögül, és besétált a szobába.

- Mehetünk? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül, és leültem az ágy szélére, hogy visszarakjam fülbevalóimat fülembe.

- Lezuhanyozhatok? – nézett rám, és már nem is volt rajta póló.

- Azt mondtad, hogy kajálunk és megyünk. – morogtam. – Azt mondtad 9-re otthon leszünk.

- Hová sietsz? – nézett rám meglepetten. – Csak nem a barátod féltékenykedik?

- Nem tudja, hogy veletek vagyok itt. Csak azt tudja, hogy itt vagyok. – sóhajtottam, és az ágyra dobott törülközőmmel elkezdtem hajamat szárítgatni.

- Ki fog akadni? – ült le mellém Seb, és megfogta kezemet.

- Nem tudom. Valószínűleg. – húztam el tőle kezeimet, és odasétáltam az ablakhoz.

1,5 órával később már Sebastian sugárhajtású magángépén is ültünk. Jeanette a bárpultnál álldogált és gin-tonikot kevert magának, míg mi csak néma csendben, kimerülten üldögéltünk. Már elkezdett sötétedni odakint, és a lenyugvó nap narancssárga sugarai beáramlottak a gép baloldalán lévő ablakain.

- Beszélnem kell Seb-bel! – álltam fel hirtelen helyemről, és elindultam a pilótafülke irányába.

- Miről? – kérdezte Jeanette fontoskodva.

Megtorpantam, és rápillantottam a lányra. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodtam, hogy elmondjam-e neki, de végül csak megráztam a fejem és egy szó nélkül elsétáltam.

Hülyén éreztem magam, de bekopogtam a pilótafülke ajtaján, és amikor Seb meglepve kiszólt, akkor besétáltam, és lehuppantam a másodpilóta üres helyére.

- Sosem találkoztam még olyan emberrel, akinek volt pilóta képesítése. – mosolyodtam el, és hátradőltem a kényelmes, karamellszínű bőrülésen.

- Gyerekkoromban mindig csodáltam a hatalmas utasszállítókat. – vonta meg vállát a férfi, és megnyomott pár gombot a hatalmas műszerfalon. Véltem felfedezni hasonlóságokat a TARDIS vezérlőpultjával, de nem mertem volna állítani, hogy el tudnám vezetni a gépet ettől még.

- Tudod, arról szeretnék beszélni, hogy… - fogtam bele végül kellemetlen hírhozói feladatomba.

- Igen? – rám pillantott, és bekattintott egy kapcsolót, amitől a gép megremegett, és ezek után ment tovább a maga dolgán. Bekapcsolta a robotpilótát.

- Szóval, tudod… reggel… - kezdtem el idegesen dadogni.

- Mi történt?

- Teljesen megijedtem, és elkezdtem ide-oda járkálni, keresni, hogy hol vagytok, mert nem tudtam, mi történt, és… - éreztem, hogy elpirulok.

- Mit láttál? – nézett rám komolyan a férfi.

- Jeanette és Jim… ők ketten… - esetlenül elkezdtem kezemmel körözni magam előtt. – Érted.

- Nem, nem értem. – csóválta meg fejét.

- Ők ketten… lefeküdtek egymással. – mondtam ki végül.

Néma csend telepedett a fülkére.

- És ezt miért mondod most el nekem? – kérdezte végül.

- Azért, mert szerintem jogod van tudni ezt. – vontam meg a vállam. – Mert szeretném, ha minden rendben lenne veled.

- Oké, köszönöm az információt, vagy mi, de… nem kértem. – fordult vissza a műszerfal felé, és kikapcsolta a robotpilótát. – És most menj vissza a többiekhez.

- Ki se fogsz akadni? – kérdeztem meglepve, és közelebb léptem hozzá.

- Kérlek, menj innen. – sziszegte a fogai között. Hát mégis kiakadt.

Egy szó nélkül visszasétáltam a többiekhez, akik nevetve csevegtek, és lehuppantam a velük szemben lévő oldalra. Már besötétedett odakint, így semmi sem látszott. Megpróbáltam találni valami magyarázatot az irracionális érzésre, ami elfogott. Olyan volt, mintha nem is a saját életemben lettem volna, mintha teljesen megfordult volna velem a világ és éppen zuhannék. Nem tudtam, milyen hatást, milyen érzést keltettem Sebastianban azzal, hogy elmondtam neki Jim csalfaságát, de sejtettem, hogy nem a legjobb szívvel fog rám gondolni majd este, amikor nyugovóra tér az ágyában.

Fél 10-re értünk be a Heathrow-ra, és én már alig vártam, hogy itt hagyjam ezt az egész bagázst, és végre olyan emberekkel legyek, akikkel normálisnak érezhetem magam újra. Kisétáltunk az érkező-terminálra, és Sherlock már ott állt a hatalmas terem másik végén, háttal nekünk, kifelé pillantva a hatalmas ablakokon. Amikor meghallotta a néma csendben felhangzó csattogásunkat, csak megfordult, és semmilyen érzelem nem látszott arcán. Odafutottam hozzá, és szorosan megöleltem, arcomat puha sáljába fúrva. Ő csak gyengéden visszaölelt, és állát megtámasztotta fejem búbján. A viselt lapos szandálom miatti magasságkülönbségünknek köszönhetően tökéletesen összekapcsolódtunk az ölelés alatt.

- Már meg sem lep, hogy nem hallgattál rám. – mormolta, de még mindig nem engedett el.

- Nem. – válaszoltam. – Sajnálom.

- Menjünk haza. – lépett el tőlem végül, és kezemet megfogva elkezdett maga után húzni, kifelé az épületből, otthagyva a többieket.

Én csak tartottam vele a lépést, és inkább nem szóltam egy szót sem. Arckifejezésem minden bűntudatomat elárulta.

Beültünk egy taxiba, és elindultunk hazafelé. 5 percnyi utazás után eleredt az eső. Mindketten csak a mellettünk lévő ablakon pillantottunk ki, az ülés két szélére húzódva. Nem szóltunk egy szót sem egymáshoz. Én már fáradt voltam, nyűgös és legszívesebben csak bebújtam volna a férfi ágyába, és aludtam volna másnap estig. Ezzel szemben tudtam, hogy nem lenne fair, hogy az egész hetünket szétziláljam ezzel a viselkedésemmel. Lepillantottam közénk az ülésre, és láttam, hogy mindkettőnk keze csak úgy ott van. Magányosan, üresen. Odakúsztattam ujjaimat szép lassan Sherlock hatalmas kezéhez, és egy pillanattal később már össze is kulcsoltam ujjainkat. Az én apró kezem szinte elveszett az ő hatalmas szorításában.

Újra, már mosolyogva, kipillantottam az ablakon, és megpillantottam az Albert emlékművet, amely a sötét, esős éjszakában szikrázó fehér fénnyel volt kivilágítva.

- Legyen szíves, álljon meg itt! – szóltam oda a sofőrnek, és a következő pillanatban már a járda mellett is voltunk.

- Nicole, még közel sem vagyunk otthon. – szólalt meg meglepetten Sherlock.

- Sétálunk! – vigyorodtam el.

- Esik az eső, és te egy szál semmiben vagy. – mért végig.

- Akkor csak sokkal izgalmasabb, ha ez az egy szál semmi vizesen rám tapad! – kacsintottam rá, majd már ki is löktem a taxi ajtaját, és kiugrottam a járdára, magam után húzva páromat.

Rögtön beleugrottam egy pocsolyába, és a lábtól indulva kirázott a hideg.

Sherlock kifizette a taxit, majd gallérját felhajtva hagyta, hogy rángassam magam után a szinte átláthatatlan esőben, végig a fák mentén, el a Kensingtonon. Már pár méter megtétele után éreztem, ahogyan vékony nyári ruhám rám tapad, és elkezdett rázni a hideg.

- Te nem vagy teljesen komplett, ugye tudod? – kérdezte Sherlock, és elkezdett sietni, maga után húzva engem. – Miért küldted el a taxit?

- Azért, mert végre együtt vagyunk! – nevettem, és elkezdtem körbe forogni a zuhogó esőben.

- Meg fogsz fázni. – csóválta meg a fejét, és kibújt kabátjából, hogy rám terítse, de én csak eltáncoltam előle.

- A kabát az csalás! – szóltam rá vigyorogva, és elvettem tőle a ruhadarabot, és felakasztottam egy mellettünk lévő fa kósza ágára.

- Nicole! – szólt rám mérgesen.

Én csak megragadtam kezeit, és miközben hangosan dúdoltam egyik kedvence Florence and the Machine számomat, hozzábújtam, és elkezdtünk lassúzni. Fejemet nekidöntöttem mellkasának, és éreztem, hogy az álláról lecsorgó víz csak fejem búbjára csöpög, és ettől is nevethetnékem támadt. Már mind a ketten bőrig voltunk ázva, de engem egyáltalán nem érdekelt, és Sherlock se tűnt úgy, mintha zavartatta volna magát.

Végül én voltam az, aki mégis visszavonulót fújt, és behúztam magammal az alá a fa alá, amin szétázott kabátja lógott. Az ágak valamennyire takarást nyújtottak az esővel szemben. Mindketten jólesően vacogtunk, és szorosan összebújtunk.

- Megváltoztál. – mosolyogtam fel a férfira, és hetykén megcsókoltam.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte meglepve, és átölelt, mert érezte, hogy megremegtem.

- Egy éve, sőt még fél éve is elküldtél volna a fenébe, ha kitaláltam volna, hogy táncoljunk éjszaka a zuhogó esőben. – csóváltam meg fejem.

- Mert akkor még nem tartoztam érted felelősséggel, mintha az anyád lennék. – morogta.

- Most mondd azt, hogy nem élvezed! – nevettem.

- Nem élvezem, sőt kifejezetten zavar, hogy eláztam. – nézett rám elégedetlenkedő arckifejezéssel.

- És mégis itt vagy! – tártam szét karomat. – Miért?

- Mert te nem tudsz magadra vigyázni. – csóválta meg fejét, és átölelt, arcát hajamba temetve. – Mert félek, hogy bajod esik. És azért, hogy vigyázzak rád, mindig mindenben követnem kell téged.

- Rám állíthatnád Johnt is, és akkor otthon ülhetnél, és a konspirációs teóriáidat szövögethetnéd. – vontam meg vállam. Felnyúltam kabátjáért, és levettem az ágról, karomra akasztva. – Menjünk. – mosolyogtam rá vissza, és kinyújtottam felé kezemet.

- Végre! – morogta kicsit mérgelődve, és megelőzve engem odasétált a járda széléhez, ahol kinyújtotta élesen karját és egy taxi pár pillanat múlva meg is állt előtte.

- Valld be, hogy élvezted! – nevettem, és beültem előtte a taxiba, majd ő is utánam csúszott, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

- Nagyon élveztem, hogy eláztam, és valószínűleg megfáztam. Hogy rólad és a tüdőgyulladásról már ne is beszéljek. – zsémbeskedett.

- Tudnál egyszer örülni valaminek? – bújtam oda hozzá, mire ő csak átkarolt.

- Az értelmes dolgoknak tudok. – válaszolta tudálékosan. – Ennek nem.

- Felejtsd el… - sóhajtottam, és többet nem szóltunk egymáshoz a hazafelé úton.

A 221B előtt csak kikászálódott előttem, majd kifizette a taxit. Én addig csak besétáltam az előszobába, és rögtön átjárt a jó meleg, amit Mrs. Hudson mindig is tartott a házban. Feldobtam kabátját az akasztók egyikére, majd elindultam jóleső kényelmességgel a lépcsőn. Már a lépcsőfordulóban jártam, amikor Sherlock hatalmas lépteivel utolért, és megragadta jobb karomat. Érdeklődve visszafordultam felé, mire csak nagyon hosszan és lágyan megcsókolt.

- Ezt élveztem. – mosolyodott el, és elsétált mellettem, otthagyva engem a vágytól és kiéhezettségtől égve.

- Jézusom, de utállak most! – futottam utána a lépcsőn, és hátára ugrottam. Nagy meglepetésemre, megragadta dereka köré kulcsolt lábaimat, és megtartott.

- De csak most az egyszer! – figyelmeztetett, és felsétálta a maradék pár lépcsőfokot, majd besétált velem a nappaliba, ahol leugrottam hátáról, és elé léptem.

- Eljutunk még az ágyig is, vagy azt akarod, hogy itt a nappaliban könyörögjek, hogy fejezd be, amit a lépcsőházban elkezdtél? – kezdtem el kigombolni ingét.

- John nincs itthon, szóval ahol szeretnéd. – vonta meg vállát, majd a következő pillanatban felkapott ölébe, és hatalmas léptekkel besietett szobájába, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.


	21. Az utolsó vacsora

Idegesen álldogáltam a 221B-beli szobámban, és simítgattam magamon púderrózsaszín csipkés Alice+Olive koktélruhámat, amelyet a mai este folyamán fogok viselni. Talán. Már háromszor öltöztem át, mert nem tudtam, melyik ruha felelne meg a legjobban az eseménynek, amelyre nem csak én, de Sherlock is hivatalos. Átpillantottam vállam felett az ágyra kidobált ruhákra, és újra elkezdtem szemezni egy szénfekete darabbal, ami sokkal inkább takarta mellkasomat, mint ez.

- Sherlock! – kiabáltam le, és hangom félénken csengett a lépcsőház némaságában.

- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi, és hallottam, hogy sietve felfut a lépcsőn. – Mi a baj?

- Ez jó lesz? – kérdeztem, és odafordultam hozzá, megmutatva a jelenlegi ruházatomat.

- Pontosan ugyanolyan jó, mint az előző három. – vonta meg vállát, és odasétált ágyamhoz, melyre lefeküdt, összegyűrve ruháimat és feldobva cipőjét a takaróra. – Teljesen mindegy, mi van rajtad, attól még a szüleid ugyanazt az embert fogják látni. Mint ahogy a világ többi része is. A ruhák körüli felhajtás csak a mai materialista társadalom kényszeres lépése arra, hogy még több pénzt költsenek az emberek feleslegesen, hogy aztán feleslegesen megmutassák magukat és ezzel felvágjanak.

- Azonnal le az ágyamról! – parancsoltam rá, és kirángattam alóla a ruhákat, és visszaakasztottam a szekrénybe. – Egyébként meg a társadalom ezen rétegének sajnos a materialista világban való megnyilvánulása okoz örömöt, és segít az előremozdulásban, hogy feljebb jusson a társadalmi piramis csúcsára. Azért ér az otthoni gardróbom annyit, mint egy kisebb villa a Kajmán szigeteken, és azért tudnám az itteni szekrényemből a fél utcát felvásárolni.

- Jó lesz ez a ruha. – mondta végül, és kisétált az ajtón.

- És te _ebben_ jössz? – kérdeztem, miközben végigmértem. Megszokott Spencer Hart öltönye volt rajta, amit karcsúsított szabású zakójával szinte rászabtak, illetve kedvenc padlizsánszínű D&G ingem. Elmosolyodtam a tényen, hogy csak az a ruha, ami rajtam volt abban a pillanatban, többe kerül, mint az összeállítás, ami rajta volt. _Szóval materialista a világ. Igen, határozottan._

- Igen, ebben. – vonta meg a vállát, de azért belepillantott a tükörben, hogy megnézze magát.

- Hiú majom vagy, ugye tudod? – nevettem fel ettől a reakciójától, majd odasétáltam hozzá, és megigazítottam gallérját. Annyira intim volt ez a mozdulat, hogy teljesen beleborzongtam.

- Nem tudom, mit vársz el tőlem, nem is érdekel, de amilyen hamar csak tudok, le akarok és le is fogok lépni. Nincs semmi kedvem az egész estémet elpazarolni a Savoy Grillben, hogy pezsgős sörbet felett hallgassam, ahogyan anyád panaszkodik, hogy a pára mennyire begöndöríti a haját a különböző utazások alatt, és hogy mennyire fantasztikusak a kilátások mindenfelé. Már pedig ez várható. – mondta, nekidőlve az ajtófélfának. Én eközben leültem az asztalhoz, és elkezdtem sminkelni.

- Honnan veszed, hogy az anyám haja begöndörödik olyan könnyen? – kérdeztem, rápillantva a tükörből.

- Veled lakom. – mondta egyértelműen. – Ha a teáskanna felé hajolsz, már hajvasalóért vonyítasz.

- Vonyít az édes anyukád! – fogtam meg alapozó-ecsetemet, és hozzávágtam. – Mellesleg én a te helyedben nem mondanék ilyeneket, mert nem én jöttem haza tegnap afro-frizurával az esőből. – visszadobta az ecsetet, ami a jobb lapockámat érte.

- Meddig kell ott lennem? – ült vissza az ágyamra, és kérdőn rám pillantott.

- Tudod, mit? Ne is gyere! – csaptam le kicsit erősebben tusomat az asztalra, mint kellett volna. – Egész nap itt nyavalyogsz, amióta anya csak felhívott reggel, hogy ugye nem felejtettem el a vacsit, és itt elégedetlenkedsz. Szóval fogd be és menj innen! Ülj le a nappaliban, és észre se vedd, hogy lelépek, sőt azt se, hogy nem jövök ma vissza. – hadartam el mérgesen, és összekulcsoltam mellem előtt karjaimat.

- Nem tudom, hogy emlékszel-e rá, avagy annyira félálomban voltál-e még, de anyád kifejezetten parancsba adta, hogy rángass el. –vonta meg vállát. – Téged fognak szekálni, ha nem megyek el.

- Nem érdekel. Engem mindig szekálnak. Ez se lenne kivétel. – sóhajtottam, és visszatértem a sminkeléshez.

Pár percig néma csendben üldögéltünk még, amíg én befejeztem a sminkelést, majd odasétáltam a szekrényhez, és kivettem egy fekete csipkés clutch-ot a szekrényből. Belesüllyesztettem telefonomat, rúzsomat illetve pár fontot taxira, majd felkaptam könnyű tavaszi kabátomat és már ki is sétáltam a szobából, otthagyva ágyamon Sherlockot. Lassan, de hangosan kopogtam le 12 centis magas sarkúmban a lépcsőn, és vártam, hogy a férfi csatlakozzon hozzám. De nem jött, így csak kisétáltam az utcára, a sötétedő estébe. Még fél óra volt a találkozóig a családdal, így bőven volt időm odaérni. Elhatároztam, hogy sétálok, legalább nem pazarolom a pénzt taxira, plusz kellemesen érintett a meleg délután hűvösödése. Már elértem az utca sarkáig, amikor meglepően sietős lépteket hallottam a hátam mögül.

- Na, mi van, mégis jössz? – pillantottam át vállam felett, és Sherlock sietett felém hatalmas léptekkel.

- Maximum egy órát maradok. Utána magadra leszel utalva, ha nem jössz haza. – mondta, és elsétált tőlem tovább a főút felé.

- Hé miszter, itt én dirigálok! – siettem utána, és belekapaszkodtam jobb karjába.

- Hát persze, Nicole, persze. –csóválta meg fejét, és kezeit zsebredugta.

- Tudod, félek. – böktem ki végül.

- A nagy Nicole Washington fél bármitől is ezen a világon? – kérdezte megfűszerezve jó adagnyi cinizmussal. – És mitől?

- A családomtól. – húztam el számat. – Egyébként meg úgy látom, hogy ma pöcs hangulatodban vagy. – vágtam grimaszt.

- Mert minden vágyam Mayfairben egy túlárazott, félig átsült húst enni, miközben körülöttünk London 50 leggazdagabb embere teszi magát.

- Ahogy látom, Mycroft megkapta a te patriotizmusodat is… - forgattam szememet, és nekidöntöttem fejemet vállának. – Gondolj arra, hogy velem lehetsz.

- Tudod, a Baker Street-en is veled lehetnék. És kiöltöznünk se kellett volna. – megvonta a vállát.

- A családom csak olyan hajthatatlan, mint én, szóval ebből esélyünk se lett volna kimászni. Én kinéztem volna belőlük azt is, hogy küldenek 2-2 titkosszolgálatos embert, hogy rángassanak el minket. – elmosolyodtam.

- Legalább tudom, honnan jön az akaratosságod. – pillantott rám, és halvány mosoly bujkált szája sarkában.

- Úristen, de gonosz vagy! – csaptam rá mellkasára táskámmal. – Különben is, mikor voltam utoljára akaratos?

- Kronológiai vagy ABC-sorrendben szeretnéd, ha elmondanám az elmúlt 24 órában felmerülteket? Mellesleg a legtöbb nő ilyen, ezt statisztikailag is kimutatták, illetve a hormonális zavarok agresszívvá teszik őket. – ecsetelte tovább.

- Mindjárt úgy megzavarlak hormonálisan, ha nem hagyod abba, hogy holnap reggel terhesen kelsz! – böktem meg erősen mutatóujjammal jobb felkarját.

- Látod, már megint kezded! – nevetett fel.

- Egyébként, ha _én_ akaratos vagyok, akkor _te_ nem tudom, mi vagy! – sziszegtem.

- Hm? – pillantott rám szórakozottan.

- Kronológiai vagy ABC-sorrendben soroljam fel az elmúlt 12 órában felmerülteket? – vigyorodtam el.

Sherlock csak mosolyogva megrázta fejét, és arcát a friss szellő felé tartotta, ami körülöttünk táncolt. Gyönyörű volt, ahogyan kisimult arcára a lemenő nap halvány fénye ráborult, és szinte márványsimának mutatta. Haja a szokásosnál még göndörebben állt ide-oda kuszán, és már elkelt volna neki egy hajvágás. Nem tehettem róla, de újra szerelembe estem vele, mint ahogyan mindennap volt egy olyan pillanata, ahol annyira hozzám nőtt, hogy szinte sírni tudtam volna.

Megtorpantam, és ő is megállt, meglepetten rám pillantva. Én csak határozottan odabújtam hozzá, és szorosan megöleltem. Eléggé meglepődött, de ő is viszonozta, noha valamivel gyengédebben. Pár pillanatig csak kapkodnom kellett a levegőt, hogy kibogozzam a csomót a torkomban, és finom citrusos parfümje megtöltötte orromat, és jóleső bizsergetéssel látta el egész testemet. Felpillantottam arcára, és még mindig kérdő tekintettel figyelt.

- Én csak… annyira szeretlek. – mosolyodtam el, és éreztem, hogy a meghatottságtól kicsordul egy forró könnycsepp a szememből, és végigsiklik arcomon.

Nem szólt semmit, csak fejemet nekihúzta mellkasának, és hallottam, hogy szíve ezerrel zakatol. Kezeimet összekulcsoltam dereka mögött, és pár percig csak így álltunk az utca kellős közepén, és hallgattuk, ahogyan az esteledő London sietős forgalma körbevesz minket.

- El fogunk késni. – lépett el végül tőlem, és megtörölte arcomat, amin a könnyek megállíthatatlanul záporoztak. – És szerintem vizsgáltasd meg magad, mert nem normális, hogy elsírod magad az utca kellős közepén.

- Te jó ég, mekkora egy dög vagy! – csóváltam meg fejemet, hatalmas vigyorral arcomon, majd megragadta kezét, és elkezdtünk tovább sétálni.

- De a fejemben attól még ott maradt egy rossz érzés. A rossz érzések legrosszabbika. _Ő nem mondta, hogy szeret._

Tíz perccel később már az étterembe sétáltunk be éppen, ahol már szinte az összes asztalnál ültek, és az étert halk zsongás töltötte meg. Megpillantottam egy az étterem hátsó részében lévő asztalnál Steven Tylert, aki éppen lányával vacsorázott elmélyülten, illetve tőlünk jobbra ott ült Steven Spielberg és az egyik nagyon jóképű, új angol filmsztárral, Johnny Brintonnal beszélgetett kellemesen. Ezen kívül a két asztalon kívül még megtalálhatóak voltak az étteremben a kormány magasabb pozícióban lévő szereplői közül emberek, az egyik kereskedelmi bank igazgatója, plusz az egyik kedvenc magazinom főszerkesztője.

Odaléptünk a főpincérhez, aki készségesen elvezetett minket az asztalok között a lefoglalt helyünkre, ahol bátyám és a barátnője már ott üldögéltek.

- Szevasz kölyök! – ugrott fel a helyéről Brian és hatalmas karjai közé paszírozott azonnal egy kedves öleléssel. – Hogy vagy hugi?

- Jelenleg összetörten. – mondtam megrázva magamat. – Egyébként minden rendben van. Megy a suli és a napjaim is. – elmosolyodtam. – Jó látni téged.

- Téged is, töpszli! – veregette meg vállamat bátyám erősen.

- Sherlockot ismered, ugye? – böktem fejemmel párom irányába.

- Hát persze! – fordult oda hozzá. – Mizújs? – nyújtotta ki kezét.

Sherlock csak kezet rázott vele és utána egy szó nélkül lehuppant.

- És ti hogy vagytok? – pillantottam Maddie-re, bátyám barátnőjére, aki eddig csak némán üldögélt a helyén.

- Jól vagyunk, köszi. – mosolygott rám a lány. Seszínű haja és nagy csokoládébarna szemei eléggé furán mutattak enyhén szeplővel pöttyözött arcán, de összességében egy szeretnivaló teremtésnek mutatta. – Sok izgalmas dolog történt manapság. – rámosolygott bátyámra.

- Na mesélj! – huppantam le vele szembe az asztalhoz Sherlock mellé, és vizet töltöttem poharamba. Bátyám is újra elfoglalta helyét.

Udvariasan elcsevegtünk még az elkövetkezendő 20 percben, majd megérkeztek anyukámék is, hatásos belépőt előidézve a fotóshadakkal, akik követték őket, és szinte napvilágot nyújtottak villogó vakuikkal az utcán.

- Anya! Apa! – ugrottam fel boldogan, és odasiettem hozzájuk, a nyakukba borulva. – De jó látni titeket! – lelkendeztem.

Láttam, hogy az étterem kirakatán túl a vakuk folyamatosan villannak irányunkba.

- Örülök, hogy végre időt tudtál ránk szakítani, Nicole. – húzta feszes mosolyra száját anyukám, de hangjában elutasítás és szarkazmus bujkált. A képeken szeretett volna kedvesnek mutatkozni, de egyébként éreztem, hogy nagyon haragszik rám, noha az okát itt még nem tudtam meg.

- Hát, anyám, ti se panaszkodhattok. – ejtettem el csípősen a megjegyzést, de éreztem, hogy rosszul tettem, és arcom azonnal skarlátvörös színt öltött. – Bocsáss meg. – leszegtem tekintetemet a padlóra.

- Mi van veled, kishercegnőm? – ölelt meg apukám kedvesebben, utána pedig megborzolta hajamat.

- Elrángattam Sherlockot, ahogy kértétek. – pillantottam vissza vállam fölött asztalunkhoz. – Nem volt egyszerű.

- De _veled_ mi van? – döntötte oldalra fejét, és meleg mosollyal az arcán vizslatott.

- Jól vagyok. – mosolyodtam el egy bólintás kíséretében.

- Akkor jó. – csapta össze kezeit, majd öles léptekkel elindult az asztalunk irányába, ahol le is huppant arra a helyre, ahol az előbb még én ültem. Kezet rázott Sherlockkal, majd Briannel is, és utána elkezdte nézegetni a borlapot.

Anyukám nyomában én is visszasétáltam, és leültem Sherlock másik oldalára. Idegesen elkezdtem topogni lábammal az asztal alatt, és ez az este folyamán csak még rosszabbá vált, amikor már a kezemet is tördelni kezdtem hozzá.

- Jeanette mondta, hogy a Harper's Bazaar fotózott téged tegnapelőtt Párizsban. – mondta anyukám, miközben belekortyolt rosé borába, levendulaszínű rúzsnyomot hagyva a poharán.

- Igen, nagyon jó volt. – biccentettem, és én is belekortyoltam poharamba, melyben kóla volt. A szüleim társaságában inkább jobban szerettem még gyerekként viselkedni.

- Örülök, hogy végre visszataláltál a médiához. – folytatta.

- Igen, én is örülök neki. Jól esett, hogy kicsit újra ismerős terepen mozogtam. – bólogattam szorgosan. – Alig várom, hogy újra New Yorkban legyek.

- Tudod, apád és én nagyon aggódunk a tanulmányaid miatt. Nem jártál mostanában az egyetemen, ha jól sejtem.

- Nem, nem jártam arrafelé. – ismertem el kelletlenül. – Sok más elfoglaltságom akadt.

- El bírom képzelni, milyen fontosak. – pillantott rám elégedetlenkedve, majd Sherlockra nézett. – Sokfelé elráncigálja?

- Nem jár velem olyan helyen, ahová egyedül se menne el. – válaszolta Sherlock, de nem pillantott fel tányérjáról, amin éppen művészi pontossággal boncolgatott egy csokoládés gnocciba göngyölt szarvasfalatot, amit előételgyanánt rendelt.

- De valljuk be, maga azért eléggé nagy hatással van rá. Kilépett a média vonzáskörzetéből, csakúgy, mint a különböző társadalmieseményeken való részvételből. Nem látja rendszeresen a családját, és még a tanulmányait is elhanyagolja. – ütötte továbbra is a vasat anyukám. Úgy láttam, hamar elkezdtük a vádaskodást és okokozati összefüggések firtatását ma este is. Már alig vártam, hogy valaki sírjon, ami minden családi eseményen legalább egyszer előfordult.

- Mrs. Washington... – csapta le villáját és kését Sherlock a tányérja mellé. – Az önök lánya egy felnőtt nő, akinek saját akarata van. Ha nem akarna jönni, akkor nem jönne. Ha egyetemre akarna járni, akkor bejárna az óráira. Ha részt akarna venni a különböző társadalmi és szociális eseményeken, akkor ott lenne. És ha látni akarná a családját, akkor pedig körbe kéne utaznia a fél világot, hogy egyáltalán megtalálja magukat, mert sose tudja, hol vannak, annyira részletesen tájékoztatják. Mellesleg, maguk se keresik igazán a társaságát.

Néma csend telepedett az asztalra, és láttam, hogy anyukám arcából kiszökik a vér, és felháborodott kifejezés ül ki rá. Én csak elmélyülten tanulmányoztam az előttem fekvő bivalymodzarellás paradicsomos salátát, és megpróbáltam szuggerálni a padlót, hogy nyíljon meg és tűnjek el azonnal Sherlock társaságában, vissza a Baker Streetre. Vagy Sherlock nem is kell: csak én űnjek el azonnal, és legyen vége ennek a kínosnál is kínosabb jelenetegyüttesnek.

- És Brian, veletek mi újság? – kérdezte apukám, próbálva menteni a helyzetet. – Ti trombitáltatok minket össze, de azt nem tudjuk, milyen indokból.

Lesújtóan bátyámra pillantottam, hogy ide rángatott azért, hogy újra a családi piszkálódások kereszttüzébe kerüljek, ráadásul Sherlock se segített ezen túl sokat.

- Ö... igen. – tért magához bátyám az előző dialóg okozta sokkból. – Nagy hírünk van a számotokra. – mosolyodott el.

- Csak nem...? – kérdezte anyukám, akinek már visszatért a szín az arcára.

- Attól tartok, igen. – vigyorgott Brian, és megfogta Maddie kezét, amin most, hogy jobban megnéztem egy hatalmas gyémánt gyűrű csillogott. – Eljegyeztük egymást.

- Gratulálok! – sikkantottam fel, és éreztem, hogy az étteremben körülbelül minden szem rám szegeződik. – És mikor lesz az esküvő?

- Ó, ilyen távlatokba még nem mentünk el... – pirult el teljesen Madison, és szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét. – Egyelőre az egész még olyan hirtelen történt.

- De hát Madison, jó lenne már tudni egy időpontot, hogy le tudjuk foglalni a Maryleboen katedrálist minél hamarabb. – döntötte oldalra fejét anyukám. – Illetve a meghívók legyártása is elég sok időt vesz igénybe. Utána a kiküldés, a válaszok megérkezése és regisztrálása, a PR megszervezése, a hivatalos jogok eladása a magazinoknak, és így tovább. Jó lenne, ha minél hamarabb lefixálnátok ezeket a dolgokat. – kezdett el anyukám elveszni gondolataiban.

- Mi inkább egy kisebb szertartásra gondoltunk. – motyogta a lány, nagyon halkan. – A tengerparton valahol, ahol csak a közeli család lenne ott.

- És te beleegyeznél ebbe, Brian? – kérdezte felháborodottan anyukánk.

- Anya, nekem annyira mindegy, hogy ezer vagy egy ember látja az egészet. – megfogta Maddie kezét, és szerelemtől túlcsordulva rámosolygott. – Az a lényeg, hogy Mad-del lehetek.

- Te vagy a Washington család ifjabb generációjának a húzóereje, az Európai Unió külgazdasági vezetésének feltörekvő titánja, aki megváltja majd a világ gazdaságát, és az Uniót felfuttatja, és előkelő második helyre viszi a vállán a gazdaságot világviszonylatban. Osztályelső voltál az Oxfordon, a Harvardon, és kitűnő diplomával végeztél. Te vagy az angol intellektus és szorgalom mintapéldánya, és emellé még nagyon jóképű is vagy, az angol férfiakhoz mérve pedig végképp. Egy ilyen agglegény menyegzőjét igen is nagy dobra kell verni! – érvelt anyukám.

- Kezdődik... – súgtam oda halkan Sherlocknak, mire ő csak felvont szemöldökkel felpillantott.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte, és közben végigjáratta szemét az asztaltársaságon.

Anyukám még mindig Briannel vitatkozott az esküvőről, Madison és apa az elmúlt hét teniszeseményeit fejtegették, és eközben mindenki elfogyasztotta az előételét, és a pincérek már sereglettek is körülöttünk, hogy elvigyék a koszos tányérokat és evőeszközöket, és meghozzák a főételeket.

- A miben jobb Brian, mint Nicole epikus próza... – sóhajtottam, és beleejtettem az utolsó paradicsomot is számba.

- A megfigyelésben nincsen párod a családodon belül, csak hogy tudd. És ahogy látom, ízlésben és stílusban is egyedül vagy. – válaszolta párom, és erre akaratlanul is mosolyra húzódott szám. Odaaraszoltam ujjaimmal keze mellé, és összekulcsoltam az övéivel, így üldögéltünk pár percig.

- Ne haragudjon az indiszkrécióm miatt, Sherlock... ugye szólíthatom Sherlocknak? – szólt bele idillünkbe apukám.

Sherlock bólintott.

- De kicsit körbenéztem magával kapcsolatban.

- Ez csak természetes. A lányával elég bizalmas kapcsolatban vagyok, érthető, hogy szeretné tudni, kivel tölti a napjait. – válaszolta párom mindenféle érzelem nélkül. Megértés nélkül is.

- Meglepve láttam, hogy jóbarátom, Mycroft Holmes öccse. – folytatta apukám. – Nem igazán tudtam ezt eddig.

- Tudja, kölcsönösen nem dicsekszünk egymással. – pillantott fel a férfi.

Én éppen kólámból kortyolgattam ennek a megjegyzésnek az idején, így amikor elért tudatomig a mondat jelentése, hatalmas levegő után kaptam, amiét a kóla belefröcskölt légcsövembe. Eszeveszett köhögésbe kezdtem, miközben megpróbáltam megállni, hogy vinnyogva felnevessek Sherlock és Mycroft testvéri viszonyának árnyalt megjelenítése miatt. Sherlock segítőkészen elkezdte hátamat veregetni, és amikor már jobban lettem, csak vörösödve süllyedtem vissza félig átsütött bélszínembe. Sandán oldalra villantottam tekintetemet, és nem tudtam nem észrevenni a huncut féloldalas vigyort Sherlock arcán, amit úgy szerettem, és annyira szexi volt.

- Nagyon impozánsnak találtam az iskolai teljesítményét. – szólt apukám ismét Sherlockhoz. – És igazán tetszetős, hogy milyen sok nyelvet ismer.

- Viszont, ha Nicole ugyanilyen vehemenciával veti bele magát a tanulmányaiba, ahogyan eddig is, ő nem fog tudni eldicsekedni a _fantasztikus_ iskolai teljesítményével. – ejtette el anyukám a megjegyzést. Felpillantott páromra. – Talán ösztökélhetné az felsőoktatásban való aktív részvételre.

Könyökömmel megböktem páromat, és megforgattam szememet.

- Nicole! Viselkedj! – szólt rám anyukám, és ijedten ugrottam egyet.

- Bocsáss meg, anyám. – biccentettem felé, de sértettségem nem tűnt el arcomról. – Tudom, hogy nem feltétlenül vagytok rám büszkék.

- Ne butáskodj, Nicole. – válaszolta apukám, kedves mosollyal az arcán.

Én nem pillantottam fel rájuk, csak éreztem, hogy könnyek gyülekeznek a szememben. Nem akartam előttük sírni, mert tudtam, hogy azt a gyengeség jelének tekintik, és inkább legyek én a szeleburdi, buta, felelőtlen és lusta lányuk, mint a gyenge gyerek, aki elsírja magát egy kis semmiségen.

A továbbiakban kellemes beszélgetés folyt a fejünk fölött, amikor végre kikaptuk a desszereteket is. Már nem kellett sokáig itt ülni és hallgatni, ahogyan Brian dicsekszik a munkahelyén történtekről, illetve hogy milyen cikket olvasott miről, és hogy mennyire felelőtlen politikai döntések tudnak néha születni a különböző országokban, amelyek befolyásolják a munkáját Brüsszelben. Jó, oké, nem tehetett róla, hogy ő ilyen sikeres és izgalmas életet élt, és ilyen fontos pozícióban dolgozott, de néha rájöhetett volna, hogy eléggé fennköltnek és okoskodónak hangzanak a kinyílvánításai. Anya és Maddie eközben beszélgettek az esküvői előkészületekről, noha láttam, hogy utóbbinak semmi kedve sincsen most éppenségen ezeket a témákat kivesézni, én pedig ott ültem, és tekintetemet némán a tányéromra függesztettem, amin egy málnás-karamellás sajttorta volt. Sherlock magának (direkt azért, hogy az orrom alá dörgölhesse, hogy ő megmondta) pezsgős sörbetet rendelt, és elégedetten kanalazta. Majdnem tarkón vágtam, amikor vigyorogva rám pillantott a rendelés után, de ettől függetlenül nekem is hatalmas vigyor rajzolódott ki arcomra.

Miután Sherlock jótékony közreműködésével elfogyott sajttortám, felajánlotta, hogy a sörbetet egyem meg nyugodtan, mert neki nem ízlik. Kicseréltük a tányérjainkat és a kanalam már csak pár centire volt számtól, amikor anyukám élesen megszólalt.

- Biztos, hogy azt is meg akarod enni?

- Miért ne akarnám? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve.

- Mert olyan holdvilág képed van, mint mikor negyedikes korodban kicsit túlsúlyos voltál. – mosolygott rám, és nem érezte, hogy hitetlen arckifejezésbe húzódik arcom. – Nem mellesleg ettől a hajtól is még kerekebbnek tűnik az egész fejed.

- Nem... – suttogtam halkan.

- Eleve se értem, hogyan vágadhattad le a hajadat! Szörnyen nézel ki! Mintha megtéptek volna, kiscsillagom. – ecsetelte továbbra is anya. – Szerintem inkább varrasd be, amíg vissza nem nő. Így olyan jelentéktelen vagy.

- Nem... – mondtam már hangosabban, és erre Sherlock is felkapta már fejét, de anya még mindig nem fogta be.

- Plusz ideje lenne eljárnod kardio-edzésre is, mert eléggé kikerekedtél az elmúlt időszakban. Megadom neked a személyi edzőm számát, aki majd kezelésbe vesz és pillanatok alatt tip-top formában leszel. Ez a ruha is milyen előnytelenül áll neked! Nagyon kikerekedik olyan helyeken, ahol nem kéne neki. – csóválta helytelenítően fejét.

Nem bírtam tovább. Kilöktem a székemet, amely hangosan felborult, és hangja üresen kongott az étteremben, ahol mindenki néma csendbe burkolózott reakciómtól. Láttam, hogy pár asztallal arrébb anyukám egyik ismerőse, Melrose Huntington elkezdett felénk oldalazni egy kicsit székével, hogy minden pletykát minél hamarabb, minél jobban halljon, hogy aztán elsőkézből elregélhesse a háziasszony-klubnak, amelynek alelnöke.

- Ki kell mennem a mosdóba. – hadartam el, majd sarkon fordultam, és az étteremben vacsorázók kísérő tekintete mellett kisétáltam a mellékhelyiségek folyosójára.

- Nicole! Illemhelynek hívják előkelő körökben! – hallottam még anyukám elbizonytalanodott hangját, és éreztem, hogy minden szem még mindig rám tapad, a reakciómra várva.

Elsétáltam a mosdók előtt, és belöktem magam előtt a konyha lengőajtaját. Ez nem az étterem felőli bejárat volt, hanem sokkal inkább a személyzeti bejárat. Végigsétáltam a séfek forgatagán, akik a különböző krómozott tűzhelyek és asztalok előtt álltak és szorgoskodtak, illetve előkészítették tálalásra az ételeket. Végigszlalomoztam még a kis zsúrkocsik között, amikre már ki voltak készítve az ételek és vártak a kiszolgáló pincérekre, majd végül megláttam a beszállítóknak fenntartott hátsóajtót, amit a személyzet arra is használt, hogy itt dohányozzanak, amikor 5 perc szünetük adódott.

Kisétáltam az ajtón, és kijutottam egy hatalmas személyzeti parkolóba, aminek a kerítésénél lombos fák álldogáltak, jótékony sötétséggel bevetve az udvart. Odasétáltam a fém lépcsőhöz, és lesétáltam rajta. Kis köröket kezdtem róni a parkolóban, miközben kitört belőlem a hisztérikus sírás. Nyakláncom medálját birizgáltam, másik kezemmel pedig átfogtam magamat. Végül meg kellett állnom, hogy lehiggadjon gurgulázó zokogásom, és nagy levegőket vettem, hogy kitisztuljon fejem is. Nem voltam már felvértezve erre a lelki terrorra, noha alig egy éve kerültem ki belőle. Letöröltem a könnyeimet és odasétáltam a kerítéshez, ahol hűsítő szellő lengedezett. Kinyomtam arcomat a rácsok között, és a könnyem még mindig ömlött, noha már csak hergeltem magamat.

- Jól vagy? – hallottam meg hátam mögül Sherlock hangját.

- Nem. – vontam meg vállam, de nem fordultam felé.

- Ne hallgass rá! – fogta meg vállamat, és maga felé fordított. Meglátta könnyáztatta arcomat, és láttam rajta, hogy végigfut arcán a sajnálat. Tudtam, hogy nem szeretem, ha sajnálnak, vagy ha bármilyen negatív érzelem merül fel velem kapcsolatban, ezért gyorsan uralkodott arcán, és érzelemmentesre váltott.

- De nem tudok nem rá hallgatni! Egész gyerekkoromban ezt hallgattam! Nem néz semmibe se! Nem szeret! – vetettem magamat mellkasára, és hisztérikusan kitört belőlem újra a zokogás. Arcomat öltönyébe nyomtam, és tudtam, hogy ennek nagyon nem örül, mivel már taknyom-nyálam-könnyem egybefolyt.

- Ha a mi mamánk szereti Mycroftot, akkor téged is szeret a tiéd. – ölelt magához, és hajamat simogatta.

- Hülye! – csaptam rá mellkasára figyelmeztetőleg. – Most itt nem rólatok van szó! – már elmosolyodtam, de könnyeim még mindig potyogtak.

- Ne sírj. – letörölte hüvelykujjával könnyeimet. – Visszamegyünk és bebizonyítjuk, hogy te igenis érsz annyit és még többet, mint a bátyád.

- Csak haza akarok menni... – szipogtam, és letöröltem a maradék könnyeket.

Besétáltunk vissza a konyhán át, majd utána Sherlock megvárta, amíg megigazítottam a sminkemet a mosdóban. Együtt sétáltunk vissza az asztalunkhoz, ahonnan már letakarították a süteményes tányérokat, és anyáék már csak kávékat iszogattak.

- Sajnálom... – kezdte anyukám. Itt egy kis remény csillant fel bennem. – Hogy ilyen mimóza-lelkületed van. – fejezte be.

Én csak elképedve néztem rá, végül elnevettem magam, mert már nem tudtam más reakciót kimutatni. Inkább nevettem, mint sírtam. Nevetve hátat fordítottam nekik és egy szó nélkül kisétáltam, újra kísérő tekintetek mellett. Sherlock csak mellettem sétált, és átkarolva vezetett az asztalok között. Én már nem tudtam a koordinációmat fenntartani, mert tudtam, hogy ha megteszem, akkor az eszemet veszítem el.

Éreztem, hogy táskámban megcsörren telefonom. Kivettem, és rápillantottam a képernyőre. Anyukám száma villogott rajta. Sherlockra pillantottam, ő pedig csak meglepve nézett rám. Végül megálltam, és még a hallba vezető ajtóban voltunk. Visszafordultam, és fülemhez raktam a kütyüt.

- Igen? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel.

- Most mi baj van, csillagom? – kérdezte anyukám meglepve.

- Nem akarok veletek étkezni az esküvőig. Utána pedig lehet, hogy soha többé. – válaszoltam semmilyen hangnemben, majd kinyomtam, és a telefont visszacsúsztattam táskámba.

Sherlock eközben begyűjtötte kabátomat, és most várt, hogy rám segítse.

Kisétáltunk az utcára, és elindultunk gyalog a Westminster híd felé. Onnantól elsétáltunk lassan a Piccadillyre, és én ott leültem egy padra. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz egész úton, és amikor leültünk egymás mellé, akkor is csak az utcán közlekedő buszok, autók és emberek által keltett zajok csengtek fülünkben. Fejemet Sherlock vállára döntöttem, és ő bal karjával átölelt. Én is köréfontam karjaimat, és nagyot sóhajtottam.

- Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele... – kezdett bele.

- Hm? – néztem rá, és láttam, arcán hatalmas vigyor bujkált.

- Nekem még kedvem lenne egy jó csípős gyroshoz. – vonta meg vállát.

- Extra savanyúsággal, egy üveg kólával, utána pedig egy raklapnyi baklavával. – vigyorodtam el én is.

- Tudok itt egy jó gyrosost. – állt fel, és felém nyújtotta kezét.

- Vezess, és én követlek! – fogtam meg kinyújtott végtagját, és felhúzott állásba.

Nem érdekelt, hogy szeretett-e vagy sem, hogy még mindig harcolni akar-e értem vagy sem, hogy van-e értelme most belegabalyodnom még egyszer vagy sem. Jelenleg csak szerettem volna enni egy jó gyrost, amit leöblítek egy kis cukros löttyel, utána pedig megfejelek egy fincsi sütivel.

Besétáltunk a gyrososhoz, és amíg én leültem az egyik sarokba, ő elment rendelni. Kicsit kilógtunk a tömegből, akik itt voltak: a gettóból jött arab nők és gyerekek rongyos, egyszerű ruhákban voltak, a turisták túlöltözve, hatalmas övtáskákkal, hátizsákokkal és túracipőkben, a londoni fiatalok pedig partihoz öltözve, kisminkelve, kicsípve. Mi pedig olyanok voltunk, mintha az operából jöttünk volna, és egy nagyon szívszaggató darabot néztünk volna végig.

- Tessék. – ült le velem szembe Sherlock, és átnyújtott nekem egy duzzadó pitát, amiben mindenféle cucc volt, ami majdnem kibuggyant belőle.

- Köszönöm. – néztem rá komolyan.

- Ez csak egy gyros. – ejtette el a megjegyzést.

- Nem csak a gyrost. Mindent. – rámosolyogtam. – Nélküled még mindig ott ülnék, és tűrném, hogy savazás áldozata legyek. Tényleg köszönöm, hogy kiálltál mellettem, és tartottad bennem a lelket.

- Ugyan már. – legyintett, és beleharapott gyrosába, amiből kifröccsnet a szaft és a savanyúságból is egy jó adagyni kipottyant a tálcára.

- Szeretsz még? – kérdeztem, bár miután kimondtam a kérdést, tudtam, hogy nagy hibát követtem el, és hogy általában csak a buta csitrik kérdeznek ilyeneket.

- Igen. – nézett rám semmilyen arckifejezéssel.

- Nem úgy tűnik. – megvontam vállamat, és én is beleharaptam a tésztába.

Csendben üldögéltünk újra, amíg megettük a gyrosunkat, utána pedig egy szó nélkül távoztunk a bárból. Elindultunk hazafelé, és én eközben nagyon rosszul éreztem magamat, hogy most miért kezdtem el ezt is fejtegetni.

- Figyelj, én nem akartam, hogy ez így jöjjön ki. – fogtam meg Sherlock kezét, és megállítottam.

- Tudom. – halványan rám mosolygott, de szeme még mindig borongós volt.

- Csak most ilyen állapotomban vagyok, hogy tudnom kell, hogy valaki biztosan szeret. – megvontam vállam, és elhúzott szájjal elmosolyodtam.

- Akkor tudd, hogy valaki biztosan szeret. – ölelt magához, és adott egy hosszú puszit homlokomra.

- Téged is. – mosolyogtam fel rá, és amikor lepillantott rám, csak megfogtam fejét, és odahúztam, hogy hosszan megcsókoljam.

- Akkor jöhet a baklava? – kérdezte, miután elváltunk.

- Meg a kóla is. – vigyorogtam rá, és megragadtam kezét, hogy elkezdjem húzni magam után.


	22. Úton

Szombat reggel fél 7-kor határozottan szétrántottam Sherlock hálószobájának ablakán a függönyt, és a meglepően gyönyörű és meleg napsütés azonnal beáradt és megtelítette a szobát.

Már 1,5 órája felvoltam, és szorgoskodtam, hogy leszervezzem a következő két napunkat Sherlockkal. Mindent megterveztem az éjszaka folyamán, átfuttattam a szűk keresztmetszetű ügyeket is a radaromon, és utána levezettem a stratégiát, ahogyan szervezni fogom a dolgokat.

5 órakor végül kiugrottam az ágyból, és felöltöztem, majd halkan kiosontam a lakásból és az irányt Camden felé vettem. Hamar megtettem az utat, mivel senki sem volt ilyenkor még ébren, és ezért a taxik hasítottak a korai halvány napfényben. Érdeklődve figyeltem, ahogyan rengeteg fiatal lány és srác sétál a járdán az éjszakából feléledve, és szerencsére a hirtelen jött meleg időjárás elősegítette, hogy minél kellemesebb hazaútjuk legyen. Legtöbben ki voltak készülve: álmosak, megviseltek és ziláltak voltak, a lányok sminkje elkenődve, magas sarkú cipőiket kezükben tartva, a fiúk haja összeborzolva, dzsekijeik, ingjeik szétgombolva.

Camdenben belopóztam a lakásba, és felosontam szobámba, figyelve, hogy a legkevesebb neszt keltsem. Hallottam az első emeleten elhaladva, hogy apukám hangosan hortyog szobájukban, és a félig nyitott ajtón láttam, hogy anyukám is békésen szunyókál mellette. Odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, és behúztam, nagyon halkan becsukva, csak hogy biztosan ne kapjanak el, hogy itt ólálkodom. Továbbsétáltam a lépcsőig, és felsétáltam saját kis birodalmamba. Nagyon régen jártam már szobámban, és elfogott egy pillanat alatt a honvágyam. Odasiettem ágyamhoz, és felkaptam róla kedvenc plüssállatomat és belöktem egyik utazótáskámba. A táskát megtöltöttem két napra elegendő ruhával, és ahogy lefelé tartottam a lépcsőn, úgy döntöttem, hogy anyuék áldásukat adják arra, hogy elvigyem az SL osztályú kabrió Mercedesünket, amely alig várta már, hogy meglássa a vidéket lehúzott tetejével. Azért persze hagytam nekik egy cetlit, amin megmondtam, hogy elvittem a kocsit, de más támpontot nem adtam, merre megyek, illetve begyűjtöttem még a dolgaimat. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott, hogy az előző esti kis csetepaté után még itt jópofizzanak velem.

Fél 6-kor már suhantam is át Camden békés lakónegyedén, hogy a legközelebbi éjjel-nappali hipermarketben vásároljak valami ételt, ami elvihető az útra. Miközben végigszaladtam a hajnali lassúságból ébredező bolton, magam előtt tolva a bevásárlókocsit, felhívtam Liliant, akit tudtam, hogy jelenleg Japánban van, így nem zavartam meg alvás közben. Lebeszéltem vele, hogy a hétvégét a házukban szeretnénk tölteni Plymouthban, de szembesített vele, hogy azt a szülei már átalakították egy luxusnyaralóvillává. Még nem volt szezon, ezért még volt szabad hely, de a biztonság kedvéért ő is odaszólt, hogy várjanak minket. Reméltem, hogy így, emberekkel körülvéve, lesz majd egy jó kis szaftos ármány, amit Sherlock kinyomozhat, és így neki is meglesz a boldogsága. Noha én leginkább most arra vágytam, hogy a tengeri sós levegő átjárja az orromat, és a tajtékzó hullámok megtöltsék hallójárataimat, azért egy picit én is vágytam valami kis akcióra.

- Most mi bajod van? – kérdezte Sherlock ridegen, amikor szobáját megtöltötte a hajnali napfény, és karját szemeire szorította, hogy ne vakuljon meg a hirtelen jött napfénytől.

- Jó reggel, napsugaram! – sétáltam oda a ágyához, és lerántottam róla a takarót.

- Nicole! – szisszent fel, és eltakarta szemét, miközben drámaian visszahanyatlott párnájára.

- Öltözz és gyerünk! – sürgettem, és kivettem egy vászonnadrágot a szekrényéből, illetve hozzá egy kellemes elefántcsontszínű inget. Leterítettem elé az ágyra, és végigsimítottam rajtuk.

- Hova akarsz menni? – pillantott rám, fél szeméről felemelve karját.

- Megszökünk és új életet kezdünk vidéken. – kacsintottam rá, és vártam reakcióját. Érdeklődvő arckifejezéssel felült, és gyanúsan méregetett.

- Gyűlölöd vidéket. – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Én nem gyűlölöm, csak ott nincs se Bond Street, se Fifth Avenue. – megvontam vállam, és kivettem a szekrényéből egy zakót is, amit felakasztottam az ajtaján lévő fogasra. – Egyébként örülök, hogy nem rögtön az jutott eszedbe, hogy téged választottalak... – ejtettem el a megjegyzést csak úgy mellékesen.

- Mit vársz tőlem?! Reggel van. – morgolódott, és lerúgta a nadrágot és az inget az ágyról, és magára húzta takarómat.

- Tudod mit? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel és csípőre tett kézzel. – Van egy szabad hely a kocsiban, amit szeretnék feltölteni. Ha te nem jössz, akkor elviszem Johnt. Úgyis tiszta vizet kéne már öntenünk a pohárba. – hümmögtem egy kicsit. – Plusz biztosan hiányzik már neki, hogy egy hús-vér nő ölelje meg, és kényeztesse.

- Nicole... – sóhajtott párom.

- Sherlock... – sóhajtottam vissza hasonló hangsúllyal.

- Hogy mit meg nem teszek érted! – vicsorgott és kikelt az ágyból, felkapva ruháit és kisétált a fürdőszobába.

- Siess, cica! – szóltam utána, majd vigyorogva kikaptam egyik kerekes bőröndjét szekrényéből, és elkezdtem bele pakolni neki is ruhákat.

Noha megegyezés volt a Doktorral, hogy nem megyünk el nyaralni, illetve mindenféle egymás elleni felbujtás tilos, de tulajdonképpen most én akartam megszegni mindezt. Elmegyek egy kellemes hétvégére Sherlockkal, távol London zajától, a civilizált világ legcivilizáltabbikától, és közben jól érezzük magunkat és felfedezzük nomád őseink hagyatékát. Hosszú sétákat ejtünk a tengerparton, lustán heverészünk a kertben felállított hatalmas függőágyon, és közben nem gondolunk semmi másra, csak hogy mennyire odaadóan szeretjük a másikat és mennyire nem szeretnénk, hogy vége legyen a hétvégének. Nem mellesleg talán még valami kis nyomoznivaló is beakad, ha szerencsések vagyunk.

Tudtam, hogy Sherlockot kikészíti, hogy ez a hét csak arról szól, hogy az én életemet állítsuk helyre, és hogy nem éppen ideális számára az sem, hogy el kell hanyagolnia a detektívmunkákat azért, mert velem mászkál mindenhova. Bár, ha belegondolunk, egyáltalán nem én rángattam magammal, sőt! A hét elejét teljes mértékben szentelhette volna bármilyen ügynek, hogyha óhajtotta volna, és hagyhatta volna, hogy Sebastiannal legyek, utána pedig Párizsban. Szóval az biztos, hogy őt sem kell félteni, ha arról van szó, hogyan védjük a tulajdonunkat.

Természetesen fennakadtam ezen a gondolaton. Tulajdon. Szigorúan belegondolva, igen, én az ő tulajdona vagyok, viszont meg vagyok osztva a Doktorral is. A világ akármennyire is törekedett az egyenjogúságra, patriarchális maradt. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a férfi kereste a pénzt, ő tartotta el az asszonykáját, és ő gondoskodott a biztos fenntarthatóságáról a háztartásnak. Az asszony pedig elvégezte a házimunkákat, bevásárolt és nevelte a gyerekeket. Az asszony alárendeltje és elkötelezettje volt a férfiaknak. Csak úgy, ahogyan én is elkötelezettje vagyok Sherlocknak. Én nem fizettem se a lakbérbe semmit, se pedig az étkezésbe, és a rezsihez se volt semmi közöm. Én abból éltem, amiben ő hozzájárult a fenntartásához a háztartásnak. Kicsit groteszk dolog volt ez átgondolni, de tény ami tény így volt ez.

Furcsa volt magamra úgy gondolnom, mint tulajdonra. Egész életemben valakinek a tulajdona voltam. Gyerekkoromban és fiatalkoromban a szüleim tulajdona, tavaly a Doktoré, idén a Doktoré és Sherlocké megosztva. Szerettem volna végre egyszer a saját uram lenni, és szerettem volna függetlenedni mindentől és mindenkitől. Összehúzni a galléromat, kidülleszteni a mellemet, és büszkén kijelenteni, hogy igenis a magam ura vagyok, és igenis elboldogulok ebben az álltólagosan nagy és kegyetlen világban.

- Minden rendben? – hallottam meg gondolataim tengerén evickélve Sherlock hangját, és amikor visszatértem a való világba, a férfi előttem guggolt, és érdeklődve vizsgálgatta arcomat.

- Minden a legnagyob rendben. – mosolyogtam rá, és nyakába vetettem magamat, úgy, hogy popsira esett a padlón, velem az ölében.

- Remélem, nagyon jó helyre megyünk, ha már felkeltettél ilyen hajnalban. – morgolódott, és lelökött magáról, hogy felálljon. Utána engem is felhúzott magával.

- Nagyon jó helyre viszlek. – vigyorogtam, majd kezébe nyomtam bőröndjét, és kiszökelltem a szobából, le a lépcsőn.

Érdeklődő arckifejezéssel méregette a kocsit, miután csatlakozott hozzám kint, és miután kellően felmérte a járművet, belökte csomagját a csomagtartóba az én táskám mellé.

- Kicsit túlzásnak tartom ezt a kabriót. – vonta meg vállát és beült egy kérdés nélkül a vezetőülésre.

- De vezetni azért szeretnéd, ha jól látom. – vontam fel szemöldököm elégedetten, és átugrottam az utasülésen lévő oldalon a helyemre.

- Te életveszélyesen vezetsz! – replikázott mérgelődve.

- Máris kötekedsz? – morogtam, és megböktem könyökömmel.

- Én ugyan nem. – vonta meg vállát, majd elfordította a slusszkulcsot, és a kocsi motorját felbőgette.

- Ne öld meg az autót! – csaptam meg felkarját, és a következő pillanatban kilőttünk a ház előtti parkolóhelyről. – És minket se! – sziszegtem, ahogy belenéztem a visszapillantótükörbe, és láttam, hogy fekete csíkok tarkítják az aszfaltot mögöttünk a kocsi kerekétől.

Dél felé tartottunk az autópályán és már 3/4 órája magunk mögött hagytuk Londont a maga szmogos levegőjével és zajos közlekedésével. Sherlock önkényesen rácsatlakoztatta telefonját az autó kihangosítójára, így éppen Morrissey bömbölt a hangszóróból, és megtelítette hallójáratainkat. Már végigment néhány Smashing Pumpinks és Radiohead ballada, és kicsit mérges voltam, mert ezek az előadók nem kifejezetten a kedvenceim, így kevésbé élveztem az utazást, mint lehetett volna. Megpróbáltam arra koncentrálni, hogy a körülöttünk táncol a hűs levegő, ahogyan hasítunk, és a hatalmas, zöld réteken már különböző állatok legelésznek, és készülnek elő arra, hogy részt adjanak az angol mezőgazdaságnak. Igen, közgazdász diák vagyok, ebből is látszik.

Az egyetemet és tulajdonképpen a továbbtanulást senki sem erőszakolta rám egyébként. Önként döntöttem úgy, hogy tovább akarom képeztetni magamat, hogy ne csak Mr. Hubert Washington buta szőke kislányának tartsanak. Emellett nagyon sok olyan emberrel találkoztam már a szerepléseim során, akik hiába híresek, gazdagok és irigylik őket az emberek, nagyon kevés dolgot nem tudnak, mert korán abbahagyták a tanulást. Természetesen nagyon örültem, hogy felsőoktatásban szerepelek, mert így Sherlock és a Doktor is elismerték, hogy sokkal nyitottabb vagyok a világra és sok mindenhez van mondanivalóm és logikám. Szóval összességében a párkapcsolataimra is eléggé jó hatással volt az, hogy céltudatosan képeztem magamat egy szakmára. Noha valószínűleg nem éppen közgazdasági területen fogok elhelyezkedni, ha úgy döntök, hogy visszavonulok a médiától.

- Kapcsold már ki ezt a szemetet! – szóltam oda Sherlocknak, amikor megelégeltem, hogy már megint egy olyan dal következett, amit nem szeretek.

- Már miért tenném? – kérdezte, de rám se pillantott.

Válaszként csak odanyúltam a műszerfalhoz, és kikapcsoltam a zenét.

- Mert tudod, hogy nem szeretem a Kasabiant... _sem_. – kulcsoltam össze karjaimat magam előtt.

- Most mi baj van azzal, hogy „_Shoot the runner, Shoot, Shoot the runner, I'm a king and she's my queen_"? – kérdezte tettetett ártatlansággal.

- Az, hogy nem szeretem. – morogtam.

- Én meg azt nem szeretem, amit te hallgatsz. – megvonta a vállát, és újraindította a rádiót.

- Ez nem igaz! – fakadtam ki felháborodottan. – Nem egyszer kellett leküzdenem téged, hogy visszaadd az iPodom!

- Csak el akartam dugni, hogy ne hallgass ilyen szemeteket. – pillantott rám elégedett arckifejezéssel.

- És én veled megyek bárhova is?! – néztem rá hitetlenkedve. – Állj meg!

Nem állt meg. Továbbra is hasítottunk Plymouth felé, az útvonalon, amit a GPS mutatott.

- Mit akarsz hallgatni? – kérdezte végül, megenyhülten.

- Hát nem Kasabiant. – megvontam a vállam. Kinyitottam a kesztyűtartót és elkezdtem a CD-k között kutakodni. Végül kihalásztam egy Prodigy CD-t, és belöktem a helyére. – Ugye nem baj, hogy elmegyünk a hétvégére? – kérdeztem végül, és unottan kibámultam az ablakon a rétekre.

- Engem nem zavar. – válaszolta, és belenézett a visszapillantó tükörbe, hogy megelőzzön egy előttünk tötyögő kombi Toyotát, melyben egy anyuka négy gyerekével viaskodott vezetés közben.

- Utálom a gyerekeket. – rázkódtam meg, és Sherlockra pillantottam. – Te akarsz gyereket? – érdeklődve felhúztam szemöldököm.

- Nem gondolkodtam még soha ezen. – válaszolta egyszerűen.

- Miért nem? – felültem normális helyzetbe, és közelebb hajoltam hozzá.

- Mert eddig nem volt senki olyan, akivel bármerre is tervezni akartam volna. – megvonta a vállát. – Nem foglalkoztatnak az ilyen jelentéktelen kérdések. Úgy értem, nem hiszem, hogy egy gyereknek megfelelő támogatást tudnék nyújtani érzelmi oldalról, ismerve önmagamat. És ami még valószínűbb, lehet, hogy nem is érdekelne, és nem foglalkoznék vele. Az én világomba nem fér bele egy gyerek. – zárta le végül.

Pár percig csak némán ültünk, és csak az elhaladó autók suhogását hallgattuk, illetve a motor lágy brummogását. Rápillantottam a szemem sarkából és láttam, hogy kifejezéstelen arccal figyel előre, de a szeme csillogott. Csak úgy, mint mindig, amikor mélyen gondolkodott valamiről. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és végül megszólaltam:

- Én sem akarok gyereket.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte most Sherlock.

- Sosem akartam. Sosem foglalkoztatott a téma igazán. Elég nekem saját magamról gondoskodni, nem kell még más is, akit esetleg cserben hagyhatnék. – beharaptam alsó ajkamat, és elfordítottam tekintetem. – Mert se veled, se a Doktorral nem tudnám elképzelni, hogy lenne egy gyerekem, mert nem fér bele a napjainkba, a munkakörötökbe. – visszapillantottam rá, és elvigyorodtam. – Mert azt akarom, hogy engem szeress a világon a legjobban, és ha lenne egy gyerekünk, akkor ez a szerepem veszélybe kerülne.

Halvány mosoly rajzolódott ki arcára, és megfogta térdemre fektetett kezemet. Finoman megszorította, de nem válaszolt semmit se.

Tulajdonképpen most először vallottam be magamnak, hangosan is, hogy velük képzelem el a jövőmet. Vagyis valamelyikükkel a kettőjük közül. Furcsa bizsergés járt át emiatt, és megmagyarázhatatlanul átsuhant rajtam a megkönnyebbülés édes hulláma. Igen, valamelyikükkel fogok élni halálomig (ami reméltem, hogy nincs nagyon közel).

- De ha esetleg egyszer meggondolnád magad, akkor... – elharaptam a mondatot, mert megcsörrent telefonom táskámban.

- Vedd fel. – bólintott, és elengedte kezemet, és újra ráfogott a kormányra.

Kihalásztam kütyümet a tartójából, és rápillantottam a képernyőre. Jeanette volt az. Kicsit rosszul éreztem magam, mert nem beszéltem vele azóta, amióta egy szó nélkül ott hagytam őket a reptéren. Ennek apropóján felbukkan gondolataimban Sebastian is, akinek az elmúlt napokban eléggé kerültem a hívásait, és a hagyott üzeneteire se válaszoltam. Sóhajtottam egyet, és megnyomtam a hívás megkezdése gombot.

- Szia Jen! – köszöntem annyi örömet csempészve a hangomba, amennyit csak ki tudtam préselni magamból.

- De jó, hogy már fel vagy! – köszöntött PR-osom vidám hangja. – Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Elutazunk a hétvégére. – válaszoltam kicsit szégyenlősen.

- Kivel? – csapott rá rögtön.

- Sherlockkal. – mondtam magától értetődően.

- Ó. – szólt a válasz. – Azt hittem, mással. Tudod, Sebastian hívott, hogy nem tud téged elérni az elmúlt napokban.

- Talán mert kerülöm. – megvontam a vállam, és lecsúsztam az ülésben, hogy lábamat meg tudjam támasztani magam előtt a kesztyűtartó fölött. Sherlock érdeklődve rám pillantott. Szóra nyitotta a száját, és megráztam a fejem szigorúan, hogy most ne szóljon semmit se.

- Miért? – jött a meglepett kérdés a túloldalról.

- Mert leitatott és elvitt Ibizára? – tettem fel a költői kérdést.

Pár pillanatnyi néma csend hangzott.

- Csak azért hívtalak egyébként... – kezdett bele Jeanette.

- Igen? – kihúztam magam. Valószínűleg üzletről volt szó.

- Hívtak a Playboy-tól és a Penthouse-tól, hogy szeretnék, ha egy 12 darabos fotósorozattal szerepelnél náluk. – mondta.

- Ó. – mondtam erre én. – Én nem vetkőzöm csupaszra, hogy mindenféle férfi legeltesse a szemét rajtam.

Sherlock ennek hallatán tövig nyomta a féket, így én csak nekicsapódtam a biztonságiövnek, amitől egy pillanatra elhagyott a levegő a tüdőmből. Mögülünk iszonyatos dudálás hangzott, mire Sherlock csak feltartotta kezét, egy eléggé nemzetközi jelet mutatva.

- Jézusom, minden rendben? – kérdezte Jeanette a dudálásra reflektálva és arra, hogy elhallgattam.

- Indulj már! – morogtam Sherlockra. – A benzinkútnál meg majd állj meg, mert kell valami szíverősítő.

- Halló, Nicole! – kiabált Jen a telefonba.

- Itt vagyok, bocsi, csak adódott egy kis probléma. – itt morcosan Sherlockra pillantottam. – Szóval Playboy.

- És a Penthouse, igen.

- Miért? – kérdeztem.

- Mit miért? – értetlenkedett Jeanette. – Azért, mert egy nagyon kedves, intelligens és szép lány vagy, akinek kiemelkedően jó alakja, és gyönyörű kinézete van. Férfiak milliói rajonganak érted, és szeretnék, ha egy egész kompiláció lenne a képeidből a világ egyik legnagyobb magazinjában.

- Mint már mondtam, nem szeretnék teljesen pucéran egy magazin lapjain tündökölni. – mondtam, és Sherlockra pillantottam. Arcán semmi sem látszott, de kezein a bütykei a kormány szorításáról kifehéredtek. – Plusz más se örülne neki. – tettem még hozzá.

- Nem lennél teljesen pucér. – nevetett Jeanette lágyan. – Ízléses képek lennének, mint a Lindsey Lohan alias Marilyn Monroe képek. Semmi se látszana, csak sejtetve lennének a dolgok. – magyarázta.

- Akkor sem. Jeanette, 21 éves vagyok, nem fogok egy pattanásos tinédzsereknek és vén kéjenceknek szóló magazinnak pózolni, hogy minden szerencsétlen rám rázza ki a répáját! – fakadtam ki. Sherlock felhorkant.

- Hugh Heffner azt üzente, hogy ő fog személyesen felhívni és meggyőzni, ha nemet mondasz. – ejtette el PR-osom.

- Hívjon, neki is nemet fogok mondani. – vágtam rá, majd lecsaptam a telefont.

Átdobtam a hátsó ülésre, és átöleltem magamat, miközben csak kifelé figyeltem a mellettünk elhaladó tájra.

- Azt akarják, hogy vetkőzzek. – mondtam végül Sherlocknak.

- Érthető. Csinos és gyönyörű vagy. – megvonta a vállát.

- Te szeretnél egy magazin lapjain viszont látni ruha nélkül? – néztem rá, érdeklődve. Kritikusan vártam a válaszát.

- Természetesen nem. – válaszolta higgadtan. – Legalábbis úgy nem, hogy kinyomtatják többszázezer példányban. És különben is, ha erotikus pózokban kéjelgő, fiatal, meztelen lányokat szeretnék látni, akik erősen retusálva vannak, John laptopját nézegetném. – elvigyorodott.

- Én megnéznélek téged a Men's Health-ben. – nevettem fel.

Sherlock csak csúnyán rám pillantott, de neki is huncut vigyorra húzódott szája széle. A feszült hangulat így el is hagyott minket.

- Benzinkút! – visítottam, és kinyújtottam karomat, hogy ujjam mutatásával is hangsúlyt adjak felszólalásomnak.

- Látom, ne aggódj... – sóhajtott partnerem, és elkezdett kisorolni, hogy megálljunk a pihenőhelyen.

Beállt az egyik kút mellé, és kinyitotta a tanksapkát, mert tankolni se ártott volna.

- És milyen üzemanyaggal megy az autó? – nézett rám érdeklődve.

- Öööö... – pillantottam ki a kútra, ahol ott voltak a pisztolyok felakasztva. – Gondolom, dízel. – megvontam a vállam.

- Mire tanítottalak én az elmúlt egy évben téged?! – sóhajtott egy gyors szuszra Sherlock, és tudálékos fény csillant a szemében.

- Na mondd... – tartottam fel megadólag kezemet.

- Szag: bódító, de nem olyan szinten, mint a benzin, a füstje sokkal átláthatóbb és tisztább. Az autó gyorsulása: hamar gyorsul 100-ra, viszont utána eléggé sok kell neki, hogy tovább lépjen, tehát nem belsőégésű motor. Emellett nem egyenletes a sebességnövekedés sem. Plusz van egy D-betű a típusszám mellett. – vigyorodott el.

- Esküszöm, hogy egyszer megöllek. – csaptam rá a vállára. Mire ő csak csalafintán elvigyorodott.

Kikászálódtam az autóból, és besétáltam a benzinkútra, ahol nem voltak túl sokan még. Rápillantottam a pénztár fölé szerelt digitális órára és elmosolyodtam. Reggel 9 óra volt. Az emberek nagy része a kávézóban ült és éppen reggelizett. Nyúzott, egész éjszakát átvezető embereket láttam, akik örütek egy kicsit a pihenésnek és a felfrissülésnek, de összességében csak oda akarnak már érni az úticéljukhoz.

Elkezdtem a pultok között sétálni, miközben válogattam a különböző csokis kekszek és chipsek között, amiket az úton elnyammoghattam volna. Elvettem egy csomag gumicukrot, egy csomag csokis kekszet illetve egy félliteres kólát a polcokról, és odasétáltam a pénztárhoz. Beálltam a sorba, miközben csak topogtam lábaimmal, és oda-vissza nézelődtem az épületen belül. Kiszúrtam az újságosnál a Playboyt, így egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve odasétáltam az újságos falhoz, ami a benzinkút másik végén volt, és egyik kezemmel a vásárolni kívánt holmikat tartogattam a karomban, míg a másik kezemmel a Playboyt kicsaptam a lottózós pultra, és elkezdtem lapozgatni.

Eközben besétált az épületbe a nő a négy gyerekkel, akik azonnal elkezdtek visítva szaladgálni, megzavarva ezzel a reggelizők békés nyugalmát. Én csak fejemet csóválgattam, de nem figyeltem éppenséggel a hátam mögött zajló jelenetre. Átlapoztam az újságot, és csak megpróbáltam érvelni magamban, hogy miért is nem kellene még csak átgondolnom sem az aktfotók ötletét. Mivel hiú voltam, mint minden nő társam, aki elégedett magával (többnyire az vagyok, bár néha szeretnék magasabb lenni, vagy szeretném, ha a csípőm kevésbé lenne széles, és inkább homokóra, mint körte alakom lenne), hízelgett a felkérés, hogy pózoljak egy magazinban, hogy megmutassam magamat a világnak. Bár előbb inkább fürdőruhás fotózásra kéne rámennem.

És ekkor, miközben ez a gondolatmenet futott a fejemben, rájöttem, hogy valami nincsen rendben. Túl nagy volt a csend. Kipillantottam szemem sarkából a kirakatablakon, és megláttam, hogy a Mercedes mellett senki sem áll, de a töltőpisztoly a földön hever és a dízel lassan csöpög ki belőle. Lassan, szinte egy összefüggő higanymozgással átfordultam 180 fokot, és szembe néztem három maszkos férfival, akik fegyverekkel sakkban tartották a benzinkút embereit. Az összes holmi leesett a kezemből, és nagyot csörömpölve szétgurult a padlón. Ekkor figyeltek fel arra, hogy én is ott vagyok.

- Hé, te, szöszi! Ide azonnal! – kiáltott rám az egyikük, akinél egy félautomata fegyver volt. Maga mellé bökött, ahol a nő a gyerekeivel, egy túlkoros kamionsofőr és egy öltönybe öltözött fess úriember ült a padlón, remegve.

- Csak semmi hirtelen mozdulat! – emeltem fel óvatosan kezeimet, és lassan elindultam feléjük, jelezvén, hogy nem akarok támadni.

- Siess már! – vicsorgott újra a férfi, így megszaporáztam lépteimet. Pár pillanat múlva már mellettük ültem a padlón. Szerencsére rajtam volt napszemüvegem, így nem ismerhettek fel.

Most jobban meg tudtam figyelni őket, így hogy közelebb voltam. Egyiküknek egy shotgunra hasonlító hatalmas puska volt a kezében, ő arra figyelt, hogy jön-e valaki odakintről. Ott volt még az, aki ránk felügyelt, és variálva fogta ránk a pisztolyt, ami nála volt. A harmadik pedig egy hasonló pisztolyt fogott a pénztárosra, aki éppen tömte a kezébe kapott zsákot a kasszában lévő pénzzel.

Némán ültem, és megpróbáltam a legkisebb feltűnést kelteni, noha az agyamban a különböző forgatókönyvek forogtak, hogyan tudnám megmenteni ezeket az embereket, akiket szintén foglyul ejtettek. Sajnos nem tudtam semmit se felkapni idefelé jövet, annyira sokkos állapotban voltam, így nem volt semmilyen védekezőeszközöm sem.

- Mama... félek... – szipogott mellettem az egyik kislány, aki a négy-gyerekes anyukához tartozott.

- Én is félek... – szólalt meg anyukája, és még szorosabban magához ölelte gyerekeit.

- Kussoljatok azonnal! – kiáltott a fegyveres, és rájuk fogta pisztolyát.

- Hé! Maga fogja be! – rivalltam rá, mielőtt még átgondoltam volna, hogy mit is teszek.

- Pofázol, szépségem?! – fogta most rám fegyverét, és kibiztosította. Odaguggolt mellém, és megszorította erősen állkapcsomat. – De bátor kis csitri vagy te! Vagy csak messziről nagy a pofád, de ha veszélyben vagy, befogod?!

- Csak szeretnéd... – préseltem ki erőszakkal összecsücsörített szájamon.

- Gondolom, tiéd a Merci odakint. – rángatta arcomat oda-vissza. – Apuci és anyuci fényesre nyalizzák a kis popsidat, míg Anglia 80%-a nyomorban él és éhezik.

Kirántottam magam szorításából.

- Már elnézést, de ez közgazdaságilag úgy helytelen, ahogy van. – kezdtem el magyarázni higgadtan. Az összes fogolytársam kimeresztett szemekkel engem bámult. – A munkanélküliségi ráta jelenlegi alakulása szerint...

- KUSSOLJ! – kiabált rám a vezérük és odatérdelt mellém, hátrarántva hajamnál fogva a fejem. Közel hajolt hozzám, szinte összeért a szánk, és úgy sziszegett nekem. – Fogd be a kibaszott pofádat, ha nem akarod, hogy a benzinkút mögött megerőszakoljunk, utána pedig fejbelőjünk!

És ebben a pillanatban leesett a napszemüveg a fejemről, hangosan kopogva. Ijedten kerekedett ki a szemem, mivel tudtam, hogy itt és most elvesztem.

- Nézzétek már, ki ez! – fordult hátra társaihoz, és felrántott állásba a hajamnál fogva. – Nicole Caroline Washington, a külügyminiszter kicsi lánya.

- Úúúú! – cukkolt a másik fegyveres, aki még mindig a többieket egrecíroztatta.

- Személyesen. – vigyorodtam el kényszeredetten.

- Bátor kis ribi vagy, azt kell hogy mondjam. – felelte a főnök, és még mindig a hajamnál fogva cincált. – Vajon apuciék mennyit hajlandóak kiperkálni, hogy szabad legyél?

- Semennyit nem fognak fizetni. – válaszoltam a fogaim között köpve. – Mert el fogok innen sétálni, amíg ti a véretekben fuldokoltok, ami a törött orrotokból és fogsorotokból ömlik. – újra vigyor rajzolódott ki az arcomra.

Egyébként nagyon féltem, de ilyenkor, amikor stresszhelyzetben vagyok, mindig kinyílik a csipám, és nem tudom magamat visszafogni. Legszívesebben most bebújtam volna egy sarokba és sírtam volna, amíg Sherlock vagy a Doktor meg nem mentenek. Mert akármennyire is próbálok egy önálló felnőtté válni, sajnos megmentésre szorulok. Igen, három fegyverest nem tudok legyőzni, bár eggyel még csak-csak el tudnék bánni úgy, hogy talán életben maradok. De hármat úgy, hogy nem meglepetésként éri őket, nem tudok leteríteni.

De megnyugtatott a tény, hogy Sherlock valószínűleg már dolgozik azon, hogy kimentsen, bár nem éppen hittem, hogy van nála bármilyen lőfegyver, sőt biztos, hogy nem.

A zsák eközben megtelt a pénzzel, a tőlünk elkobzott telefonokkal, ékszerekkel és kp-val, kártyákkal, illetve még néhány extra elektronikai termékkel, amiket árusítottak a benzinkúton, illetve amiket használtak a mindennapi munkában.

- Na, kiscsillagom, irány kifelé! – rántott fel a főnök, és egy kezébe akadt tekercs szigszalaggal öszeragasztotta kezeimet.

- Hé, valami kaját nem viszünk? – kérdeztem vigyorogva. – Majd éhen halok!

- Dugulj el! – térdelt a férfi a hátamba, és éreztem, hogy csigolyáim kellemetlenül megroppannak.

- Főnök, szerintem ez kifejezetten jó ötlet. – szólt oda a fogoly-pesztra, és elkezdett a polcok között sétálgatni, miközben a kezében lévő zsákba berámolt pár csomag chipset, csokoládét, kekszeket és innivalót.

- Gyerünk már! – sziszegett az engem fogvatartó, és elkezdtünk kifelé menetelni.

- Ne hívjátok a zsarukat, mert ha egy villogót is meglátunk, kellemetlen eseményben lesz része a kishölgynek! – tartotta felém pisztolyát fenyegetőleg.

- Ugyan már! – forgattam szememet.

- Az istenedet kussolj már be! – kiáltott rám a férfi, és belelőtt egyet a plafonba.

Megszeppentem most már tényleg.

Kisétáltunk némán az épületből, és elkezdtek tolni egy SUV Audi irányába. A nyakamat tettem volna rá, hogy lopott volt, tekintve, hogy cardiff-i rendszám volt rajta. Körbepillantottam, próbáltam szuggerálni, hogy Sherlock hol van, de nem láttam sehol se megbújva.

Ezek után tényleg berezeltem, tekintve, hogy nem akartam, hogy elraboljanak és fogva tartsanak. Oké, anyuék fizettek volna értem, körülbelül annyit, ahány csillag van az égen, de nem akartam velük ezt tenni, mert tudom, hogy nem érdemlik meg, hogy a könnyelműségem és nagy szám miatt ilyen eseményeken essenek át.

- Be a csomagtartóba! – szólt rám élesen a főnök.

- Hé! Na azt már nem! – téptem ki magam a kezük közül. – Én nem fogok a nyomorék csomagtartóban gubbasztani!

- Szállj már be! – fogta a fejemhez a pisztolyát.

A másik kettő eközben előre ment, és beültek az autóba.

- Nem! – sikítottam, és megpróbáltam kiütni a kezéből a pisztolyt.

- Te hülye ribanc! – nyomta mellkasomnak a pisztolyt, és kibiztosította. – Nem kell a kibaszott pénzed, inkább lepuffantalak!

- HÉ! – jött egy kiáltás a hátunk mögül, és mindketten arra kaptuk a fejünket. A következő pillanatban a férfit fejbe találta egy egyliteres műanyag üveg, ami tele volt kékszínű folyadékkal. Az üveg szétrepedt, és a szúrós szagú folyadék szétfröcskölt, és én is kaptam belőle egy jó adagot, noha a főnöknek az egész a szemébe és a szájába ment.

- Sherlock! – futottam oda páromhoz, aki már a fotocellás ajtó előtt álldogált, és egy másik üveget tartogatott a kezében.

- Te kis hülye! – sziszegett rám, és szorosan magához ölelt. Megragadta kezemet. – Futás!

És már be is vetődtünk az épület oldala mellett, el a benzinkút mögötti kis erdőbe. Ahogy megmozdultunk már a következő pillanatban pisztolylövések, illetve a puska hangja visszhangzott. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy a Mercedesnek semmi baja, illetve, hogy a benzinkút nem fog felrobbanni, mert eléggé kellemetlenül meghalnánk mi is attól még, hogy elfutottunk 30 méterre.

Megálltunk az erdő mélyén, és nekidőltünk egy fának. Hangosan lihegtünk, miközben megpróbáltunk fülelni, hogy követnek-e minket.

Most volt időm végigmérni Sherlockot, és láttam, hogy öltönyén hatalmas olajos foltok éktelenkednek, illetve hogy tiszta por. Valószínűleg bevetődött a kocsik közé, amikor látta, hogy megérkeznek, és onnantól oda-vissza kúszott a betonon.

- Gondolom, nem így tervezted a hétvégét. – ejtette el a megjegyzést.

- Dehogynem! Én béreltem fel őket! – vágtam oldalba összebéklyózott kezeimmel.

- Ó, várj. – pillantott le kezeimre. Elkezdett a zsebében túrni, és kivett egy svájci bicskát. Nem kérdeztem, hogy honnan szerezte, de tudtam, hogy nem az övé. Pár pillanattal később már szabad is volt a kezem.

- Köszönöm. És hogy megmentettél, azt is. – kulcsoltam össze ujjaimat az ő ujjaival.

- Ez csak természetes. – biccentett, majd nekiszorított a fa törzsének, és csak fülelt.

- Szerintem nem jönnek... – suttogtam amilyen halkan csak tudtam.

- Valóban nem. – pillantott ki rejtekünkből, majd újra megfogta kezemet, és elkezdett maga után húzni, vissza a benzinkút irányába.

- Nem lett volna szabad elfutnunk. – jegyetrem meg halkan. Éreztem, hogy a bűntudat mardos belülről.

- Detektív vagyok, nem közelharcos. Ahogy te sem. – nézett vissza rám válla felett Sherlock, majd elértünk az épületet szegélyező sövényhez.

Óvatosan, a legkisebb zajt keltve kibújtunk, majd odaosontunk az épülethez és a falhoz lapulva ellopakodtunk a lövöldözés helyszínéig. Sherlock kipillantott, és hallottam, hogy hatalmasat fújtat, majd kilépett a takarásból és elkezdett maga után húzni. Ahogy én is kiléptem a rejtekhelyről, megpillantottam, hogy a kutak és a bejárat között, a földön, ott ült összekötözve a három rabló, és mellettük ott hevert a két zsák. A kúton dolgozó egyik egyenruhás férfi állt mellettük, rájuk tartva az egyik tőlük elkobzott fegyvert.

- Kúl. – sóhajtottam én is megkönnyebbülten.

Meghallottam a szirénákat.

- Mennünk kell! – vágtam oda Sherlocknak, majd odafutottam a rablókhoz, és elkezdtem túrni a táskában, amibe a pénztárcákat és telefonokat gyűjtötték be.

Miután minden holmim meglett, csak odanyomtam egy százfontost a megilletődött benzinkutasnak, majd sarkon fordultam és odafutottam a kocsihoz, amit már párom behergelt. Beugrottam az ajtó felett, hála a leeresztett tetőnek, és még el sem helyezkedtem, amikor már magunk mögött is hagytuk a benzinkút émelyítő illatát. Bekötöttem magamat, és csak lejjebb húzódtam az ülésen, miközben a visszapillantóban megláttam hogy négy rendőrautó villogó lámpákkal és vijjogó szirénaszóval megérkezett a benzinkúthoz, és a felfegyverzett rendőrök kiözönlöttek, körbeállva a bűnözőket.

- Ugye nem akartad learatni a babérokat, hogy te ártalmatlanítottad a főnököt? – pillantottam Sherlockra.

- Nem. – válaszolta, majd szélesen elvigyorodott. – De tőled várom a köszönetet.

- Ó, szívem. – elvigyorodtam én is. – Mindenesetre nem lett volna jó, ha a híradóban vezető hírként tűntetik fel az eseményeket. Így is valószínűleg be leszek mártva... – sóhajtottam. – Fel kell hívnom Jeanette-t.

- Tedd azt. – válaszolta párom, majd újra végrehajtott egy merész előzést, és feltűnően magasabb sebességgel hajtott, mint ami megengedett és szükséges lett volna.

- Jó, majd ha odaértünk. – biccentettem egy halványat, és megpillantottam, hogy Plymouth már csak 120 km-re volt.

- Jut eszembe... – szólalt meg Sherlock pár pillanat múlva.

- Igen? – fordultam felé, mert a hangjában valami furcsa csengést véltem felfedezni.

- Veled sosem unatkozom. – fél mosolyra elhúzta a száját.

- Bár mondhatnám, hogy ez nem igaz, de... – lassan megvontam vállam, majd kipillantotam a mellettünk elsuhanó tájra. – Valamiért vonzom a bajt.

És abban a pillanatban éreztem, hogy lesz ez majd még sokkal rosszabb is. És hogy már nem kell rá nagyon sokat várnom.


	23. Bizalmi kérdés

Amikor 10 órakor megérkeztünk Plymouth szívélyes városkájába, már tele voltak az utcákon a kis kávézók, ahol az emberek éppen reggelijüket fogyasztották, kávézgattak, beszélgettek, és mások mellettük kutyáikat sétáltatták. Mivel egy olyan városról volt szó, ahol egyetem is található, nem volt meglepő, hogy a legtöbb ember, aki az utcákon sétálgatott, egyetemista korú volt. Mosolyogva élveztem a hely barátságosságát, és azt, hogy itt egyelőre senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy ki a fene is vagyok. Tulajdonképpen tudtam, hogy Devon megye egyik vezető városában nem szokatlan, hogy valaki egy kabrióban utazzon, tekintettel arra, hogy előszeretett nyaralókörletnek számít a felső tízezer tagjai között, így az itt lévők már nem is kukkantgattak be kíváncsiskodva az ablakokon, hogy meglássák ki a város új vendége, aki elhozhatja nekik a 15 perc hírnevet.

- Szóval el a civilizációból... – morogta oda nekem Sherlock, amikor elhaladtunk egy Forever 21 előtt, aminek kirakatában gyönyörű, extravagáns ruhák és kiegészítők voltak csinos manökenekre aggatva.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – emeltem az égre a tekintetemet, és éreztem, hogy halvány pír borul szét arcomon napszemüvegem alatt.

A GPS utasításait követve végül elérkeztünk az egyik előkelő külvárosi részre, ahol hatalmas homokkővel és stukkókkal kikövezett, téglákkal kirakott villák álltak, némelyikük egzotikus kertekkel és hosszú, ízléses kocsibejáróval. Orromat megtelítették a különböző színes virágok illatai, és akaratlanul még nagyobb mosoly rajzolódott arcomra.

Pár percig még autókáztunk, és vidáman konstatáltam, hogy a tengerparti sétányról nyíló villasor még mindig gyönyörű ékszere az egész környéknek. Ha nem jöhettem volna ide akkor, amikor kedvem támadt volna, akkor biztosan megvetettem volna valamelyik csodálatosan tüneményes, díszes bonbonosdoboz házat, a privát teniszpályájukkal vagy éppen a feszített víztükrű medencéikkel.

Angliáról az embereknek legáltalánosabban mindig az eső és a borús időjárás jutott az eszébe. De kevesen tudták, hogy ez leginkább csak az ország középső részére jellemző, és a tengerpartokon mindig remek idő van, tekintve az Atlanti óceán illetve az Északi tenger jótékony behatását. Noha nem éppen Floridáról van szó, vagy éppen Cote d'Azur zafírszínű hullámairól és szikrázó napsütéséről, Angliának akkor is kellemes ez a majdnem legdélebbi része.

Oldalra sandítottam Sherlockra, aki csak semleges arckifejezéssel az arcán figyelte az utat, és közben szemlélgette a csinos házakat. Tudtam, hogy lelke mélyén tetszik neki ez a helyzet, és örül, hogy itt lehet (főleg, hogy nélkülem soha életében nem tette volna be ide a lábát, ha csak nem valami rituális gyilkolászási ügyben az egyetem kollégiumába, ahol elvittek vagy három levágott fejet). Nem szerettem volna azt hinni, hogy a világ körülöttem forog, de ilyenkor, amikor együtt valahova elmentünk, és a kedvemért tettük, akkor tudtam, hogy valamilyen szinten az ő világa akaratlanul is az enyémbe kapcsolódik. Tulajdonképpen egymás mellett suhanunk, és néha vannak találkozási pontjaink, mostanában egyre többször. Mint azok a fura függvények matekórán, amik néha metszik egymást, aztán eltávolodnak, újra metszik egymást és így tovább. De félő, hogy el fogunk válni, mint ahogy azok is teszik. Úgy értem mint a sinus meg cosinus függvények, jó lenne lenni, de sajna nem úgy vagyunk, és emiatt nehéz dolgokra kell még várni.

- Jézusom, nem vagyok normális... – szisszentem fel szórakozottan.

- Tessék, Nicole? – pillantott felém Sherlock.

- Gimnázium 2. osztályos matekról gondolkodom. – félmosolyra húzódott a szám.

- Nos, legalább valami értelmesebbről, mint a cipőkről, vásárlásról és egyébb színes, cicomás dolgokról amikről általában szoktál. – elégedetten elvigyorodott.

Leesett az állam.

- Komolyan azt akarod, hogy megüsselek?! – vontam fel szemöldököm, majd jó erősen vállon bokszoltam.

- Nem, nem akartam, de tény, hogy nem tudsz elvonatkoztatni ezektől a kicsinyes témáktól. – megvonta a vállát.

- A következő utcán forduljon balra! – adta ki eközben géphangon az utasítást a GPS.

Lassítottunk, és rákanyarodtunk a Hummingbird Road-ra, aminek a legvégén, egy privát kis stranddal felszerelve már ott is állt Lilianék ex-magánvillája. Pár perc alatt elértünk az óriási épülethez, melyhez még külön kisebb privát házak is tartoztak, ízlésesen és gondosan berendezett ebédlőteraszokkal melyekre ilyenkor bágyadtan sütött a vidám délelőtti napfény. Néhány teraszon még kint reggeliztek a házikók vendégei, illetve a nagy villa terasza is zsongott még a reggelijüket fogyasztó, csinos, márkás ruhákba öltözött vendégektől.

- Már megint hova hoztál?! – kérdezte Sherlock halk felháborodással a hangjában.

- Jól vagy ide öltözve, ne aggódj. – lepillantottam saját öltözékemre. Most bántam meg, hogy Chanel kiskosztüm helyett farmer rövidnadrágban és csónaknyakú kötött pólóban jöttem. – Ellenben én... – függőben hagytam a mondatot.

- Legalább látnak szép lábakat. – simította végig jobb combomat bal kezével.

- Köszönöm. – pirultam el, és kalapom hatalmas karimáját lejjebb húztam arcomba.

Leparkoltunk az épület mellett fentartott parkolóba a többszázezer fontot érő luxusautókavalkád mellé, és lassan felsétáltunk a főbejáratként fenntartott verandára. Körbepillantottam és a gyönyörű és egészséges fű szikrázott a koranyári napsütésben, és a kert túlvégén megpillantottam az üvegházat, melyben régen Lilian mamája egzotikus madarak színes seregét tartotta, akik saját élőhelyükről telepített növények között tölthették napjaikat. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon még most is ugyanígy néz-e ki a helyzet, avagy már csak egy szokványos üvegházról van-e szó.

- Csak utánad... – nyitotta ki végül Sherlock a hatalmas fehér ajtót, aminek gyönyörű tiffany ablaka volt.

Besétáltam, és talpam alatt kopogott a lakkozott, festett fehér hajópadló, mely elvezetett egy görögstílusú, fehér márvány lépcsősorhoz, mely középen kettévált és úgy vezetett fel az emeletre. Mellette állt egy pult, ahol egy kedves őszes néni üldögélt.

- Jó napot kívánok! – köszöntem a hölgynek, és kedves arcától természetes mosoly rajzolódott ki az én arcomra is.

- Szervusztok, kedveseim! – köszönt a néni. – Miben segíthetek?

Annyira édes volt, hogy legszívesebben megöleltem volna, fejemet a vállára hajtottam volna, és esti mesét meséltettem volna vele, amíg mély álomba nem zuhanok.

- Foglalásunk van Washington névre.

- Ó igen, te vagy a hajnali madárka. – vigyorodott el a néni.

- Bocsánat... – éreztem, hogy elpirulok tetőtől talpig.

- Áh, semmi baj, kincsem. – legyintett a néni. – Tudod a férjem, Eustace minden reggel pontban 5 órakor kel, így nem okoztál semmilyen problémát.

- Akkor jó. – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülve.

- Lilian azzal hívott, hogy a nászutas lakosztályt adjam ki nektek. Gratulálok!

- Jajj nem, mi nem... – Sherlockra pillantottam, akinek kiszaladt a szín az arcából egy pillanatra. – Csak Lil szeret huzakodni velem.

- Ó, pedig nagyon aranyosak vagytok így együtt. – oldalra döntötte a fejét, és édesen mosolygott, mint a macska az Alice Csodaországban.

- Szóval melyik is az? – tereltem a kínos témát.

- Jajj, igen, a pálmaház melletti bungaló. – tért vissza a néni a füzetkéjéhez, amiben a foglalások voltak írva. Kicsit 20. század, de hát ki hibáztathat egy ilyen kedves idős hölgyet.

Hátrafordult a mögötte lévő akasztós falhoz és leemelt a második sor legutolsó kampójáról egy kulcscsomót. Átnyújtotta, miközben felém fordította a füzetet, hogy írjam alá, hogy átvettük. Én eközben elkezdtem túrni a táskámban a hitelkártyám után, majd amikor megtaláltam pénztárcámat, csak elé toltam a füzeten.

- Ez nem szükséges. – tolta vissza a néni, és melegen rám mosolygott. – Ms. Bartolomew mindent elintézett már.

- Értem. – megfogtam a tollat és kackiásan alákanyarítottam az aláírásomat a megfelelő helyre. – Köszönöm.

Sherlock felkapta a kulcsot, és nagy léptekkel elindult az ajtó irányába.

- Az étkezések hogyan vannak? – kérdeztem, mert még nem akartam menni. Sherlock türelmetlenül topogott a nyitott ajtóban.

- Nos, általában a ház étkezőjében illetve a teraszon, de természetesen rendelhetnek szobaszervizzel is. – válaszolta készségesen a néni. – A szombat estéken vacsorára általában grillezünk, a szakácsunk mindig kitalál valamilyen speciális fogást, így mindig meglepetés van. Plusz ilyenkor szoktunk egy kisebb dzsemborit is tartani, hogy a vendégek feloldódjanak és kellően kiszórakozzák magukat.

- Hallod, cica? – szóltam hátra vállam fölött páromnak. – Dzsembori és grillparty! Mindkettőt úgy szereted!

Válaszként csak megforgatta a szemét. Odasétáltam hozzá, és kezemet összekulcsoltam az ő nem foglalt kezével. Rámosolyogtam, mire szigorú tekintete azonnal megenyhült, és egy lágy puszit lehelt homlokomra.

- Ne hívj így! – morogta halkan fülembe, majd átkulcsolta derekamat, és kivezetett a hallból, le a lépcsőn.

- Mi van veled? – néztem rá vigyorogva. – Hova lett a „No touching" szabályod úgy fél-egy évvel ezelőttről?

- Mindenféle túlzás nélkül állíthatom, hogy előkaptad a különböző nőies formáidat és elcsábítottál. – megvonta a vállát, majd megnyomta a slusszkulcson a csomagtartó gombját, így az kinyílt és felfedte a benne rejlő csomagokat.

- Még hogy én csábítottalak el! – esett le az állam. – Már megbocsáss, de te nem tudtál nélkülem létezni decemberben és emiatt összekavarodtál egy dominával! – Kikaptam utazótáskámat az övé mellől, és pántját vállamra akasztottam.

- Majd én viszem. – vette el tőlem, és utánozta mozdulatomat. A saját kis bőröndjét maga után húzta, így indultunk el a ház felé. – És különben is nem én találtam ki, hogy lépj le Karácsonyra, meg úgy örökre. Neked vannak mindig ilyen zsengén zseniális ötleteid.

- Ha nem léptem volna le, akkor most nem lennénk itt. Akkor még mindig barátok lennénk. Csak barátok. – megfogtam kezét, miközben rátértünk egy kikövezett ösvényre, ami a kisházakhoz vezetett.

- Nem hiszem. Nem hagytad volna, hogy örökké hárítsam a közeledésedet... – átkarolta vállamat, és adott egy újabb puszit hajamra. – Szinte könyörögtél azért, hogy párkapcsolatba lépjünk. Az a sok hajtás, hogy nem hagytál körülbelül levegőt se vennem, ha ott voltál. Minden erre játszott.

- Én nem vagyok ilyen szánalmas! – háborodtam fel. – És nem is voltam!

- Már hogy ne lettél volna. – elégedett vigyor rajzolódott ki arcára.

- Egyébként meg... – kerestem valami kapaszkodót, amivel visszavághattam, de nem sikerült semmit se kiagyalnom. – Ezt még visszakapod! – mérgelődtem, majd kikaptam a kulcsot a kezéből és odarohantam a bejárati ajtóhoz, amit körülbelül szétforgácsoltam, mire sikerült a kulcsot a helyére illesztenem.

- Fenyegetőzöl. Elég mérges vagy akkor. – hallottam a hangján, hogy kedvenc félmosolyom nyugszik arcán.

- Hát még te milyen leszel! – sziszegtem, majd végre kinyílt az ajtó, és bevetettem magam a csinos kis előszobával egybekötött nappaliba.

Itt is megőrizték a tengerész stílust, így lakkozott hajópadló borította az egész helyet, míg a falak fehérre foltak mázolva, és kellemes tengeri és tengerparti képek lógtak rajtuk. Ledobtam a kulcsot az ajtó mellett álló kis asztalkára, majd beljebb sétáltam, és felmértem az egész helyet. A nappaliban egy fehér háromszemélyes kanapé álldogált, ami pontosan szemben volt a hatalmas franciaajtóval, amivel közvetlenül a tengerpartra vezető ösvényre lehetett kilépni. A szoba túloldalán egy kisebb konyha volt, felszerelve mindenféle króm eszközökkel és egy hat személyt befogadni képes étkezőpulttal, ami szintén fehér deszkákból volt összerakva. A pult melletti falon egy világoskék kormánykerék lógott.

- A hálóba, Holmes kapitány! – megragadtam Sherlock szabad karját, és berángattam magam után egy fehér ajtón, ami a nappali végéből nyílt.

A szoba kellős közepén egy királyi méretű, pihe-puha ágyneművel borított ágy állt, melynek oszlopairól baldachin hullott alá. Az ágy felett a fehér deszkafalon egy kikötőről készített hatalmas kép függött, és az ággyal átellenben volt a fürdőszobába vezető ajtó.

Berobbantam, és megpillantottam a hatalmas, fekete csempével kirakott, üvegajtóval elválasztott kétszemélyes zuhanyzót (melyben legalább hatan elfértek volna), illetve egy hatalmas ablak alatt egy kétszemélyes sarokkádat, beépített pezsgőfürdővel. Balra fordulva még megláttam a kétszemélyes csapot, illetve felette a hatalmas, egész falat beterítő tükröt.

- Már látom, hol fogunk sokat időzni. – vigyorodtam el kajánul.

Sherlock nem válaszolt semmit, csak ledobta csomagjainkat a hálóban, és feltűrte ingujját. Odasétált hozzám, és két keze közé fogta arcomat, miközben finoman megcsókolt.

- Nézd meg, mit tettél velem! Még a világ végére is elmennék érted! – mondta kicsit zsémbeskedve.

- Úgy mondod, mintha ez olyan rossz lenne. – dugtam be ujjaimat övébe, és elkezdtem magam felé húzni.

- Nem mondtam, hogy az. – megvonta a vállát, és féloldalas mosolyra húzta száját.

- Irány a part! – löktem rá az ágyra, majd szétcipzáraztam táskámat, és kitúrtam belőle kedvenc bikinimet.

Beszaladtam a fürdőbe, majd pár perc múlva már újra felöltözve szaladtam is kifelé. Sherlock csak feküdt az ágyon, lerúgta a cipőjét, és tarkóra tett kézzel a plafont bámulta. Amikor kijöttem a fürdőből, felém pillantott, nyugtázta, hogy szinte ugyanúgy nézek ki, majd visszatért a semmittevéséhez.

- Nem jössz, haver? – kérdeztem, mellé térdelve az ágyon.

- Nem. – morogta, és háttal fordult nekem.

- Lejöttünk a tengerpartra, erre te egész nap a szobában akarsz feküdni?! – hitetlenkedtem, és elkezdtem négykézláb felé mászni.

- Igen, ezt terveztem. – válaszolta természetes hangnemben.

- Jó, de én nem maradok itt! – evickéltem vissza az ágy széléhez, majd kidobtam flip-flop papucsomat a padlóra. – Majd megkérek egy helyes szörfös fiút, hogy kenjen be naptejjel.

- Tedd azt. – legyintett kezével.

- Hangyás... – sziszegtem, majd kicsattogtam a szobából, és a konyhapultról felkaptam a lakás kulcsát.

Átsétáltam a nappalin, és amikor kiértem az udvarra, rögtön megcsapott a fülledt meleg, amely szokatlan volt az évnek ebben az időszakában. Legalábbis Londonban mindenképpen.

Lesétáltam a kővel kiszórt ösvényen a tengerpartra vezető lépcső irányába, majd amikor megláttam a tengert, és megcsapott a sós szellő, meg kellett állnom, és át kellett ölelnem magamat, hogy ne kezdjek el ugrándozni örömömben.

Továbbsiettem a lépcső irányába és vidáman siettem le rajta, majd már szaladtam is a tenger irányába, és csak akkor álltam meg, amikor már térdig a hideg vízben álldogáltam. A tenger sós illata átjárta minden egyes porcikámat és összerántotta a gondolataimat egy nagy hatalmas mezőre, ahol vidáman összekeveredhettek avagy elszaladhattak. Csak álltam szó nélkül, mozdulatlanul, csukott szemmel, és mély levegőket vettem, és már amikor azt hittem, hogy minden rendben lesz, akkor eltört bennem valami, és kövér könnycseppek kezdtek potyogni a szememből. Nekem ilyen életre van szükségem, ahol állok gondtalanul a tengerben, és alkalom adtán a barátom, szeretőm, férjem, akárkim is velem osztozik ezen az egészen. Nekem nem lenne szabad belekeverednem mindenféle viszályokba, mindenféle intergalaktikus ügyekbe, mindenféle tejóég...!

Éreztem, hogy megremegnek a lábaim, és a következő pillanatban térdre zuhantam, miközben még mindig sírdogáltam. Nem tudom, hogy a reggeli kis incidens miatt, vagy amiatt sírtam, hogy Sherlock ilyen nemtörődöm és undok az életvitelemmel, minden esetre valami eltört, és nem leszek képes rendbe rakni, ha csak jól ki nem sírom magamat.

Sőt, átgondolva a dolgokat, rájöttem, hogy túlságosan is intenzív dolgokat kellett átélnem csak magában az elmúlt hetekben. Kikészültem ettől az oda-vissza tartozástól, hogy mindenhol másik életet kéne élnem, hogy döntenem kéne, hogy szeretnem kéne, hogy egyszerűen túl kéne élnem a mindennapokat mindkettejük mellett. A Doktorral ott volt az a varázslatos élet, ahol csak mi ketten voltunk a világmindensélg ellen, vagyis éppenséggel mellette, a rosszak ellen. Sherlockkal meg itt volt a saját kis életem, amit rendbe kellett volna raknom, mert túlságosan is elhanyagoltam egy éve. Itt a jövőmre kellett volna gondolnom, ott a jócselekedetekre. Itt magamra, ott másokra.

Kábulatomból egy hatalmas hullám arconcsapása térített magamhoz, és miközben köhögve kievickéltem a patra, éreztem, hogy mindenem elázott teljesen. A homokba keveredő kagylók jólesően karmolászták a lábaimat és kezeimet, és amikor kiértem a szárazra csak odahátráltam egy nagyobb sziklához, és felültem rá. Elpillantottam jobbomon a lévő sziklaszirtre, melyről fiatalok ugráltak a tengerbe, és kirázott a hideg a gondolattól, hogy valaki önszántából az éles sziklák közé veti magát.

- Csak nem elsodort a cunami? – hallottam meg hátam mögül Sherlock hangját, és automatikusan mosoly rajzolódott ki arcomra.

- Nem, csak elúsztam Franciaországig és vissza. – válaszoltam csípősen, majd odafordultam a férfihoz, és megláttam, hogy még mindig ingben és vászonnadrágban van, de nadrágszárát legalább már feltűrte, hogy ne legyen tiszta homok.

- És láttál valamit? – felém állt, és eltakarta a napsütést.

- Nem, haver. – elfintorodtam, és arrébb löktem, hogy a nap süsse az arcomat.

- Nem tudom, hogy feltűnt-e éles megfigyelőképességednek, de lejöttem utánad a tengerpartra. – mondta nemtörődöm módon, miközben a látóhatárt kémlelte.

- Igen, feltűnt. – keresztbe vetettem egyik lábamat a másikon, és hátrébb dőltem a sziklán, megtámasztva magamat hátam mögött. – És?

- Gondoltam, csinálni is akarsz valamit. – megvonta a vállát, majd megfogta lábamat, és arrébb tolt, hogy leülhessen mellém.

- Nem különösebben. Úgy értem, nekem megfelel, hogy itt ülök, és tanakodok. – visszafordítottam tekintetemet az ugrálókra.

- És sírsz. – egészített ki a férfi, és megdermedtem. Sejtenem kellett volna, hogy meglátja, hogy pityeregtem, de reméltem, hogy a tengervíz már lemosta rólam a nyomokat.

- És sírok. Igen. – sóhajtottam, belenyugodva a ténybe, hogy felesleges hazudnom.

- Miért? – nem nézett rám, csak Franciaország távoli partjait fixírozta. Profilja gyönyörűen csillogott a napfényben.

- Megríkatott a tény, hogy veled kellett jönnöm. – félig elvigyorodtam. – John jobban értékelte volna ezt a helyet.

- Ebben az egyben egyetértünk. – kezét finoman bokámra csúsztatta, és hüvelykujjával puhán simogatta lábfejemet.

- Éhes vagyok. – motyogtam, miközben arcomat a nap felé tartottam.

- Akkor menjünk el ebédelni. – rápillantott órájára. – Úgy is itt az ideje.

Kinyújtotta felém kezét és várta, hogy megfogjam. Felpillantottam arcára, és a halvány odaadás csak úgy sütött szeméből. Arcán nyugodt mosoly pihent, és tudtam, hogy vele tényleg elmennék a világ végére is.

Amikor felsétáltunk az étkező teraszra, már zsongott az éter a vidám beszélgetésektől. Előtte én még betértem a házunkba, és felvettem egy díszes szárongot, és a többi holmimat pedig kiraktam megszáradni. Sherlock csak fejét ingatta, amikor még negyed óra múlva is csak azzal pepecseltem, hogy jól nézzek ki, mindenkinek.

- Ms. Washington, Mr. Holmes. – üdvözölt minket egy kedves középkorú férfi, aki egy mindenes pincérnek tűnt. – Erre tessék.

Elvezetett minket egy korlát melletti asztalhoz és ott a kezünkbe nyomott egy-egy étlapot. Meglepett a tény, hogy egy ilyen kis helyen még van külön étlap, hiszen néha a nagyobb szállodákban is imádkozni kell nekik, hogy térjenek el a napi ajánlattól.

- Finom a bor. – állapítottam meg, amikor kihozták azt, amelyiket Sherlock rendelt, egy gyöngyöző fehérbort.

- Úgy mondod, mintha meglepne, hogy értek a borokhoz. – felelte kicsit lekezelően.

- Mert meg is lep. – játékosan felé böktem villámmal. – Mesélj még! Mit nem tudok rólad?

- Sok mindent. – válaszolta ködösítve.

- Például? – felvontam a szemöldököm, mert ez egy elég komoly kihívásnak hangzott számomra.

- Hát értek ehhez-ahhoz, és tudok egysmást erről-arról. – folytatta még mindig mellébeszélve.

- Tudod, azért ez egy eléggé szar érzés, hogy te mindent tudsz egy pillantás alatt, én meg... – sóhajtottam és kipillantottam a tengerre. – Úgy érzem, még egy év után is, mintha a sötétben tapogatóznék. Mintha abból, ami te vagy körülbelül 5%-ot ismernék, a többit pedig homály fedi.

- Hogy érted ezt? – felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem tudom, hogy egyes kijelentéseimre, tetteimre, reakcióimra te hogyan felelsz. Nem ismerem a múltadat. A jelenedből is csak annyit tudok, amibe beengedsz. Nem ismerem a családodat. Nem tudok semmit arról, hogy hol jártál már életedben, mik történtek veled, mi az amit szeretsz, mi az amit nem. Szinte semmit se tudok rólad és ez kikészít. És én nem akarom magamnak ezt generálni, de egyszerűen nem tudok mit kezdeni ezzel. Ismerni akarlak, mert az alapján fogok tudni bármit is eldönteni rólad. – Nagy levegőt vettem. – Akkor kezdtél el megnyílni felém, amikor megérkezett a Doktor, és veszélybe került a felettem gyakorolt monopol helyzeted. Akkor jöttél rá, hogy talán jó lenne valamivel magadhoz kötnöd, különben elveszíthetsz. De lehet, hogy ez az egész hozzáállásom csak abban működik közre, hogy naivnak gondolj. Lehet, hogy csak szeretném, ha így lenne, de igazából én próbáltam meg kapaszkodót keresni benned. Nem tudom.

Sherlock csak némán bökdöste villájával az előtte fekvő bélszínt. Nem pillantott rám.

- Mindegy. Felejtsd el. – megráztam szórakozottan a fejemet. – Neked jó így, nekem se olyan rossz. Úgy értem, amíg aktív és eseménydús az életem, addig mindegy. Csak nem akarok csalódni akkor, amikor már késő.

Ezzel a kijelentésemmel befejeztem az ebéd alatti társalgást, és nem szóltunk egymáshoz többet.

Ebéd után elsétáltam a strandra, ahol tudtam, hogy lehet windszörföt is bérelni, mivel már nem egyszer megtettem fiatalabb koromban, amikor itt jártam. Sherlocknak nem szóltam. Csak ott hagytam az asztalnál, hagy eméssze a dolgokat, amiket mondtam. Még csak jelét se mutatta, hogy szeretne bármit is halványítani a fekete pontján, aminek létezéséről csak most értesült. De most nem is akartam, hogy bármit is kezdjen velem. Most csak egyedül akartam lenni, a nyílt tengeren, és szerettem volna halálosan lefárasztani magamat, hogy éjszaka jól aludjak. Elhatároztam: nem fogom engedni, hogy bármi is elrontsa a hétvégémet, mégha az a bármi konkrétan a partnerem is lenne, akivel gyütt érkeztem az utazásra. Nem azért jöttem, hogy összevesszek vele, hanem azért, hogy pihenjek. De ha emellett még rájövök arra is, hogy nem vele akarok lenni az már csak egy külön bónusz.

A tenger kellemesen hullámzott, és a szél is olyan iramban fújt, amely még kellemessé tehette a windszörfözést. Béreltem a deszkán és vitorlán kívül még egy ruhát is, mivel a víz még nem volt eléggé megfelelő hőmérsékletű, hogy bikiniben essek-keljek belőle.

Amikor már legalább két órája gyűrtem a hullámokat, pihenésképpen leültem a deszkára a sodródó vízben, és a lábamat lógattam, figyelve a horizontot. Végigpörgettem az agyamban az elmúlt hetek eseményeit, amelyek kifárasztottak, leamortizáltak, és legalább 20 évvel megrövidítették életemet. Megpróbáltam a jó oldalát nézni a dolgoknak: a világon keveseknek adatik meg, hogy egy másik univerzumban találkozzon saját magával, kevesek mentek el a második világháborúba, kevesen nyomoztak a kormányt érintő dolgokban, és mentettek meg ártatlanokat. Tulajdonképpen jó volt ez az élet – csak még fiatal voltam hozzá, és inkább magammal kellett volna törődnöm.

Már megint ez a gondolatmenet: önmagamra kell gondolnom, a saját életemmel törődnöm, a saját magam jóját megteremteni. Ilyenkor mindig egy kellemetlen émelygés futott át bennem, amit betulajdonítottam a testem önző gondolataimra adott válaszának. Mert ezekből a kijelentéseimből az önzésem sütött. Nem akartam mást, csak magammal törődni, hogy nekem minden jobb legyen. A Doktor fejbe vágna, ha tudná, milyen gondolatok cikáznak néha a fejemben. Ő a saját életét arra tette fel, hogy segítsen másokon, háttérbe szorítva az önmaga javát. Ő nem erre tanított. Ő arra tanított, hogy mindenkinek joga van ugyanahhoz a jóhoz az életben, amihez nekem vagy bárki másnak.

- Ó, Doktor... – sóhajtottam. – Merre járhatsz?

Nem válaszolt. Persze, hogyan válaszolt volna, hiszen csak holnap este találkoztunk legközelebb, addig megkötötte a kezét a megegyezés. Pedig most legszívesebben az ölébe bújtam volna, nyakába fúrtam volna arcomat, és kikapcsoltam volna az agyamat. Sherlockhoz most nem volt kedvem. Legszívesebben itt hagytam volna egy szó nélkül Plymouthban, és a következő napot elméláztam volna Párizsban, Genfben vagy bárhol a világ végén. De én itt voltam, Devon legdélibb csücskében, a tengerben hullámzó szörfön, és éppen átértékeltem az életemet. Ez sajnos elég sokszor megtörtént manapság. Már belefáradtam egy kicsit.

- NICOLE! – hallottam meg egy kiáltást a hátam mögül, és ekkor döbbentem rá, hogy már majdnem korom sötét van.

Hátra fordultam, és egy ledlámpa fénye villogott a parton. Nem volt nálam telefon – csak tönkre ment volna a vízben, így elérni se tudott engem senki. Csak magam voltam; senki más nem látezett rajtam kívül a világon.

- SHERLOCK? – kiáltottam vissza, és rájöttem, hogy az órákig tartó csendben teljesen berekedtem.

- VÉGRE MEGVAGY! – ordított vissza a férfi, és a megkönnyebbülés hallatszott a hangján.

- NEM VOLTAM ELVESZVE! – válaszoltam, miután kicsit megköszörültem a torkomat, hogy jobban szóljon hangom.

- GYERE KI! EL FOGSZ VESZNI A SÖTÉTBEN!

- Talán az lenne a legjobb... – sóhajtottam, majd feltoltam magam állásba és felhúztam magamhoz a vitorlát.

Negyed órányi szörfözgetés után végül kiértem a partra, ahol Sherlock ott állt, elmerülve bokáig a homokban, és telefonján pötyögött.

- Soha többé ne tűnj el egy szó nélkül! – szólt mérgesen, és hátat fordított nekem.

Nem kérdezte, hogy segíthet-e cipelni a szörföt.

- Hány óra van? – kérdeztem, miközben már a hónom alá csaptam a deszkát, lecsavarva róla az árbocot.

- Fél kilenc. – válaszolta nem törődöm módon.

- Nem, köszönöm, de ne segíts. Elbírom én ezt egyedül is. – morogtam oda neki válaszul.

- Ennek örülök. – sietett fel előttem a dűlőn, majd eltűnt a szemem elől, amíg én húztam magam után a holmit.

- Egyszer vízbe fojtom! – sziszegtem inkább csak magamnak, majd felértem én is a dűlő tetejére, de már nem volt sehol sem.

Visszavittem a deszkát, utána a vitorlát is visszacibáltam a kölcsönzőbe, majd visszaadtam a kölcsönzői ruhát, és rendeztem a cehet. Ekkorra már majdnem olyan éhes voltam, hogy egy lovat is képes lettem volna megenni, noha nem szerettem a vörös húsokat. Elmosolyodtam. Legalább a humorérzékem még megmaradt.

A villához visszafelé tartva már messziről láttam a lobogó fáklyákat és hallottam a hangos tengerparti zenét. El bírtam képzelni, hogy milyen kín lehetett Sherlocknak, hogy ezt végig hallgassa, és egy kis elégtételt éreztem vele szemben. Legalább ő is szenvedett, nem csak én.

Besétáltam a házikónkba, ahol párom már ott feküdt a nappali kanapéján és a plafont bámulta. Odatérdeltem mellé, és kezemeimet mellkasára csúsztattam, miközben csak hallgattam a zene tompa puffogását a kertből.

- Szia... – mosolyogtam rá, amikor végre rám pillantott.

- Szia. – köszönt vissza, kisebb elánnal.

- Mizujs? – döntöttem oldalra fejemet, és kíváncsian méregettem.

- Hogy tudsz úgy tenni, mintha mi se történt volna? – kérdezte, kisebb felháborodással a hangjában. – Ez az én reszortom!

- Jó mesterem volt, ismét csak. – elvigyorodtam. – Na, gyere kajálni! Meg vár rád a dzsembori!

- Nicole...! – sóhajtotta szórakozottan, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre felnevetett.

- Várj, még gyorsan átöltözöm! – ugrottam fel, majd már pár lépéssel a hálóban is voltam.

Rekord sebességgel átöltöztem egy könnyed nyári ruhába és saruba, a hajamat átfésültem ujjaimmal és lecsatoltam, majd már készen is álltam arra, hogy emberek előtt mutatkozzam. Sherlock csak az ajtóban várt, majd kézen fogva indultunk el a grillparti felé. Végignevetgéltük az odautat (ami nem volt túl hosszú), és felsétáltunk a bejárati lépcsőn, mivel szerettem volna a konyhából kérni egy jeges zacskót a lábszáramra, ahol megütöttem magam kicsit a délután folyamán.

Nagy meglepetésünkre senki sem volt az egész házban, noha a lámpák égtek, illetve a különböző eszközök is szerte-szét hevertek, mint amikor használat közben lerakják őket random helyekre. Vállvonogatva besétáltunk az étterembe, ahol félhomály uralkodott, a kintről beszűrődő fénynek hála. Valami furcsa bizsergést éreztem a tarkómban, de nem tudtam pontosan beazonosítani, mi is lehet az. Óvatosan, megfontoltan sétáltam Sherlock előtt, aki szintén érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, majd amikor elértünk a vastag függönnyel eltakart ajtóhoz, megtorpantunk.

- Te is érzed? – kérdeztem páromat.

- Igen, de nem tudom, mit. – válaszolta halkan.

Odahajoltam az ablakhoz, és lassan rácsúsztattam a kezemet a függönyre. A félelem jéghidegen futott át rajtam, és tudtam, hogy nem fogok örülni annak, amit látni fogok, de nem tudtam hátat fordítani és elsétálni, mintha mi se történt volna. Finoman megrebegtettem a függönyt, és amikor semmi nem támadt meg, felrántottam.

A látványtól, ami ott várt, velőtrázóan felsikoltottam.

- Nicole! Mi a baj? – rázogatott Sherlock a vállamnál fogva. Erre tértem magamhoz.

- Sherlock... – leheltem halkan, és a szememet még mindig nem vettem le az üveg mögött álló valamiről.

- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi, és a válla fölött oda pillantott, ahova én nézek. Most döbbentem rá, hogy a padlón ülök, ő pedig mellettem térdel.

- Te is látod...? – nem fejeztem be a mondatot. Nem tudam befejezni. A nevétől is lezsibbadt az agyam.

- Az csak egy szobor. – rázta meg a fejét szórakozottan. – Noha elég furcsa helyre rakták.

- Nem. – ennyit tudtam még kinyögni, majd a következő pillanatban éreztem, hogy könnyeim elkezdenek arcomon patakzani. – Nem lehet itt. Nem lehetnek itt.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte párom, és újra a válla fölé pillantott.

- Sherlock... – motyogtam nagyon halkan, tartva a szemkontaktust a lénnyel. – Ez egy síró angyal. És ahol egy van, ott többnek is lennie kell.

Feltoltam magam állásba, és még mindig a szobrot figyelve elkezdtem hátrálni. A férfi csak furcsán nézett rám, és nem értette, mi lelt hirtelen.

- Ott egy másik mögötted. – mondta természetes hangnemben.

- Sherlock... – szólaltam meg komolyan, de még mindig nem pillantottam el a szoborról. – Ne vedd le róla a tekinteted!

- Miért ne? – kérdezte.

- Bízol bennem? – kérdeztem most én.

- Igen.

- Akkor _ne_ vedd le róla a tekinteted és ne is pislogj! Akkor nem tudnak megmozdulni.

- Ezek csak szobrok! – fakadt ki. Ebben a pillanatban suhanást hallottam a hátam mögül.

- Elnéztél róla?! – kérdeztem, és rákaptam a tekintetemet, de gyorsan vissza is pillantottam oda, ahová az előbb. De az angyal már eltűnt.

- El. – mondta elhalkulva.

- És közelebb jött. – vontam konklúziót.

- Igen. – lehelte most ő.

_- Ezért_ ne nézz el róla! – sziszegtem, majd elkezdtem a mellettem lévő asztalon tapogatózni valami fegyver iránt.

- Nem fogok. – biztosított párom.

- Amikor azt mondom, hogy futás, akkor fuss a konyha felé, mintha az életed múlna rajta! – adtam ki a parancsot. – Mert az is múlik.

- Rendben.

Kitapintottam valami faragott, nagyfelületű dolgot, amit egy ezüst tálcának gondoltam. Olyan volt, mint amiről ebédnél szolgáltak fel. Felemeltem óvatosan, és a hátam mögé pillantottam vele. A tálcán gerjesztett tükörképben rögtön megjelent egy gyönyörű angyalszobor, ami körülbelül egy méterrel lehetett mögöttem. Megremegtem a látványtól, és könnyek kezték el elhomályosítani a szememet. Sherlockra pillantottam, aki mereven bámulta mögöttem a teremtményt.

Nagy levegőt vettem.

Még egyet.

- FUTÁS! – ordítottam el magam torkom szakadtából, majd már sprinteltem is a konyha felé, Sherlockkal a nyomomban.


	24. Menekülj, ha kedves az életed!

Szinte egy életnek tűnt, mire beértünk a konyhába, és a hatalmas lengőajtót becsaptuk magunk mögött. Ráfordítottam a zárat, noha tudtam, hogy ez nem sok mindent képes visszatartani. Sherlock eközben a másik ajtót biztosította.

- Ez nem lehet igaz... nem lehet igaz... – kezdtem el lassan vonyítani, és éreztem, hogy minden erő kiszáll belőlem, és térdrezuhantam a földre. – Mit keresnek itt? Mit akarnak? – arcomat kezeimbe temettem, és vállaimat leengedve kitört belőlem a kétségbeesett zokogás.

- Nicole... – megéreztem Sherlock kezét a vállamon, ahogyan finoman maszírozza. – Nem szeretnél elmesélni valamit?

- Nem hiszem el, hogy itt vannak... Miért vannak itt? – sírtam továbbra is, figyelmen kívül hagyva Sherlock várakozását.

- Attól még, hogy itt ülsz és sírsz, nem fognak eltűnni. – válaszolta hűvösen Sherlock. – Mi a gyengéje ezeknek az angyaloknak?

- Nem tudom... – szipogtam, és kézfejemmel megtöröltem szemeimet, ezzel gondosan elkenve szemfestékemet. – A Doktor nélkül elvesztünk.

- Miért olyan veszélyesek _állítólag_?

- Azért olyan veszélyesek _állítólag _– kaptam elő szarkasztikus énemet. – Mert visszaküldenek az időben és ott halsz meg. Ők nem ölnek meg. Csak kibasznak veled. Durván.

- Azt mondtad, már küzdöttetek velük. – kezdett el sürgetni, és felhúzott a padlóról, és odatámogatott engem egy kósza bárszékhez. – Mit csináltatok velük?

- Menekültünk... – megborzongtam. – A Doktor valahogy tőrbe tudta csalni őket, hogy örökké nézzék egymást és ezáltal nem tudtak mozogni. – Odanyújtott nekem egy papírzsebkendőt, amivel letöröltem könnyeimet, és kifújtam az orromat.

- Mi ez a nézés-mozgás dolog? – jött a következő kérdés.

- Ezek a lények nem tudnak mozogni, ha valaki nézi őket. Ez amolyan védekező-mechanizmus számukra. Ezért kellett addig nézned, amíg el nem menekültünk. Ha pislogsz, elpillantasz, vagy bármi ilyesmi történik, lényeg, hogy nem nézed, akkor automatikusan mozgolódnak. Ezért vesztettem szem elől most az ajtón kívül állót.

- Oké. – bólintott Sherlock és elkezdett oda-vissza sétálgatni a konyhában, miközben tanakodott.

- Az az ajtó nem fogja őket örökké visszatartani. – engedtem el a megjegyzést.

- Ezért kell csinálnunk valamit, úgyhogy örülnék, ha te is gondolkodnál! – ripakodott rám kicsit irritáltan.

- Jó, oké, tudom... – sóhajtottam, és leugrottam a székről.

- Bár őszintén szólva nem várok tőled túl sokat. – pillantott rám mérgesen, majd leült a bárszékemre és hátat fordított.

Én csak elkezdtem sétálgatni a konyhában, miközben kinyitogattam a szekrényeket, és belekukkantgattam a fiókokba, és megpróbáltam nem felfogni az előbbi beszólását, noha nem nagyon ment. Az egyik fiókban találtam egy masszív húsklopfolót, illetve néhány bordavágó fejszét és egy habverőt. Utóbbit inkább hanyagoltam, és előbbieket kezdtem kipakolni.

- Szerintem ezeket használhatjuk. – mutattam fel Sherlocknak. – Bár még sosem próbáltam őket darabokra zúzni.

- Most megpróbáljuk. – mondta hanyagul és elvigyorodott. Odajött megnézegetni fegyvereimet. – Nagyobbak kellenének.

- Tudod mi kellene? – kérdeztem idegesen. – Az, hogy ne nyavalyogj, és te is adj hozzá valami használhatót a témához a sértegetéseiden kívül!

- Nicole! – szólt rám élesen. – Most akarod ezt elkezdeni?!

- Te mindig csak kritizálni tudsz! Soha semmi se jó, amit csinálok! Mindig van valami bajod velem! Ennyi erővel anyámékkal is maradhattam volna, és megspóroltam volna egy évnyi felesleges szivatást még egy embertől!

- Nicole, lennél szíves lehiggadni?! – sziszegett rám, és arca kemény elutasításra formálódott. – Nem csak én nyavalygok állandóan, sőt! Azzal jössz, hogy ismerni akarsz?! Hát tudod, hogyan tudnál megismerni? Ha képes lennél toleranciát mutatni! És ha képes lennél vinnyogás és sírás nélkül túlélni egy napot!

- Te hebegsz nekem itt toleranciáról?! Mikor toleráltál életedben bárkit is?! – lecsaptam a kezemben tartott klopfolót a pultra, és a csattanása visszhangzott a konyhában.

- Ezt ne itt kezdjük el! Mert ha felidegesítesz még a végén eléjük doblak! – mutatott az ajtó irányába mérgesen.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb! – vicsorogtam.

- Hallod te ilyenkor, hogy mit beszélsz?! – nézett rám meghökkenve párom.

Nem válaszoltam, csak odasétáltam konyha túloldalán lévő ajtóhoz, ami az előtérbe vezetett. Volt mellette egy biztonsági szekrény, ami le volt lakatolva. Visszamasíroztam a húsklopfolóért, és keményen megfogtam, ezzel is csillapítva remegésemet. Csúnyán Sherlockra néztem, aki csak a szemét forgatta, majd visszamentem a lakathoz, és mérgemben egy hatalmasat rácsaptam. Nem történt semmi, azon kívül, hogy erősen visszarúgott a klopfoló, és emiatt elkezdett sajogni a csuklóm. Még egyszer lesújtottam, és láttam, hogy a pántok egyike, amiket a lakat összefogott, elkezdett mozogni. Még egy csapást rámértem, és végül a pént kiszakadt a helyről, amitől a biztonsági ajtó rögtön kinyílt, és egy jó nagy favágó baltát pillantottam meg a szekrényben egy tűzoltókészülök mellett.

- Ez elég nagy már neked? – emeltem fel a súlyos fejszét, és meglóbáltam. – Legalább kiegyenlíti a komplexusodat!

- Talán megteszi. – vonta meg vállát Sherlock, majd odajött, és elvette tőlem.

Pár pillanatig csak néztünk egymásra mérgesen, majd mindkettőnkből kirobbant a nevetés.

- Van terved? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

- Van. – biccentett. – Legalábbis adtál egy jó ötletet. Mellesleg ha innen élve kijutunk meg kéne fontolnod, hogy Ms. Washington helyett Ms. Primadonnára váltod a vezetéknevedet.

- Komolyan megütlek, ha nem hagyod abba a szivatásomat! – morogtam rá, és visszavettem tőle a baltát. – Addig ezt elveszem.

Vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét, és leült a padlóra, nekidőlve háttal az egyik főzőlapokkal felszerelt szigetnek, ami jótékonyan takart minket ha valami benézett az ablakon.

- Én amondó vagyok, hogy várjuk meg a napfelkeltét, és utána már sokkal jobban tudunk mozogni. Sötétben nincs sok esélyünk ellenük. – megpaskolta maga mellett a padlót, jelezve, hogy csatlakozzam hozzá.

- Konkrétan semmi esélyünk sincs. – sóhajtottam, és lehuppantam mellé, és háttal nekidőltem mellkasának. Ő csak átfogott jobb kezével, és ő is sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Tudod, jobban is el tudtam volna képzelni a hétvégémet, mint itt, halálos veszélyben. – szólalt meg végül.

- Én is. Sajnálom. – megvontam a vállam. A következő pillanatban egy nagy ásítás tört ki belőlem. – Álmos vagyok. – tettem még hozzá mondanivalómhoz.

- Elmondom a tervet és utána aludhatsz. Majd én őrködök. – hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Rendben?

- Igen. – bólintottam. – Hallgatlak.

Körülbelül háromnegyed órára szundíthattam el, amikor hatalmas robajra ébredtem. Olyan volt, mintha valaki vagy valami nekirontott volna a konyha ajtajának, hogy darabokra cincálja és bejusson. Éreztem, hogy szívem a torkomban dobog. Sherlock csak szorosan magához szorított, és fülelt.

- Jönnek. – mondta ki végül.

- Igen. Tudom. – motyogtam megszeppenve, miközben rámarkoltam az eddig a mellettem a földön heverő csontozó bárdra.

- Akármi is történik... – súgta fülembe párom lassan.

- De nem fog semmi se történni! – sziszegtem mérgesen.

- De ha mégis... – megfogta államat és fejemet maga felé fordította, hogy rá nézzek. – Tudd, hogy te vagy az egyetlen érdemleges vita-partnerem. – elmosolyodott.

- Idióta... – forgattam meg szememet, de nem tudtam megakadályozni az automatikusan kirajzolódó vigyoromat.

A következő pillanatban hatalmas robajjal betört a konyha egyik ablaka, és a huzat végigsüvített az egész helyiségen. Sherlock felugrott állásba, és felhúzott engem is. Megfogta erősen a baltát, és miközben az ablakot fixírozta, elkezdett az ajtó felé hátrálni, engem is magával tolva.

- Emlékszel a tervre? – kérdezte, amire én csak egy határozott bólintással válaszoltam.

Odakint az egész udvar holdfényben fürdött, és mindent gyönyörűen és élesen megvilágított. Szép és romantikus lett volna ez az egész, ha nem álltunk volna azzal a ténnyel magunk előtt, hogy az egész vendégsereget eltűntette néhány síró angyal. Ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy valószínűleg nem is egy helyre száműzték őket, így teljesen szét lettek szakítva, akik együtt érkeztek. Nem mellesleg olyan személyek voltak itt, akik a brit celebvilág szignifikáns szereplői voltak, minden második-harmadik nap a különböző bulvármagazinokban tündököltek. És most eltűntek. Keresni fogják őket.

„_Ahogyan titeket is_" szólalt meg tudatalattim, nem éppen derűs képet festve elém.

Elértünk a konyha előszoba felőli bejáratához, és füleltünk csak újra. Az idő csigalassúsággal vánszorgott, amíg ott álltunk. De ez akkor vált a legrosszabbá, amikor hirtelen kialudt mindenféle nyikkanás nélkül a konyhában a lámpa. Sherlock a következő pillanatban már fel is paszírozott a falra, miközben védelmezően elém állt. Hallottam, ahogyan hevesen zihál, az esetleges harctól rátörő izgalomtól, de tudtam, hogy nem fog tudni mindent beleadni úgy, hogy én is itt vagyok. Megfogtam vállát szabad kezemmel, és homlokomat a lapockái közé nyomtam.

- Akármi is történik... tudd, hogy szeretlek. – mondtam nagyon halkan, és egy puszit nyomtam tarkójára.

- Tudom. – biccentett.

Még pár percig ott álltunk némán, és csak füleltünk, hogy jön-e valami vagy mégis mi lesz. A szemünk már hozzászokott a viszonylagos sötétséghez, és boldogan konstatáltam, hogy odakint, az ablakon túl nem mernek a hatalmas fénysávba lépni az angyalok.

- Akkor megyek... – vettem nagy levegőt.

- Oké. – bólintott Sherlock.

Újra nagy levegőt vettem, és felkészültem, hogy előadjam Oscar-díjas szerepemet.

- Szállj le rólam te idióta! – kiáltottam fel, és még Sherlock is meglepődött, hogy ilyen harsányan szólok.

- Mi bajod van?! – sziszegett vissza mérgesen. – Csak meg akarlak védeni!

- Megvédeni?! Nem tudsz tőlük megvédeni! – krákogtam hitetlenkedve. – Ezek elpusztítanak mindent és mindenkit!

- Nicole! Most hova mész?! – Sherlock fejével az ablak irányába bökött, jelezve, hogy induljak már el felé.

- Megküzdök velük egyedül, és te meg azt csinálsz, amit akarsz! – ripakodtam rá.

Odahajoltam hozzá, és egy gyors csókot váltottunk. Pár pillanatig még néztünk egymás szemébe, majd én sarkon fordultam, és odafutottam az ablakhoz.

- Agyő, balfék! – intettem vissza, majd már ki is csusszantam a törött ablak párkányán, és tompa puffanással landoltam a 2 méterrel alattam lévő puha füvön.

Rámarkoltam a bárdra, és oda-vissza pillantgatva elindultam a holdfényes sávon. Akaratlanul is hallottam a suhogásokat a hátam mögül, hiába forgolódtam, hogy minél többet lássak és felkészüljek. Végül futásnak eredtem a parkoló irányába, és megpróbáltam még mindig a fénysávon maradni, de már nem pillantottam a hátam mögé. Tudtam, hogy az angyalok olyan gyorsak, hogy felesleges ilyekor bármit is tennem már.

Elértem a ház takarásának és a holdfénynek az éles határához, és megtorpantam mielőtt beugrottam volna a sötétségbe. Körbepillantottam. Sehol semmi. Felpillantottam az égre, amelyen a csillagokat és a szokatlanul hatalmas holdat semmi sem takarta, ezzel is biztosítva, hogy minden rendben lesz, csak rajtunk múlik innentől minden. Visszapillantottam az üres, sötét parkolóra, és inkább menekülőre fogtam az irányt. Rossz érzésem támadt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy önkéntesen besétáljak az angyalok tárt karjai közé, hogy visszaküldjenek valahova 1880-ba.

Végigfutottam a fáklyákkal kirakott udvaron, ahol az asztalokon ott voltak az érintetlen terítékek, precízen és fényesen csillogva. Az ételek körül éjszakai bogarak, legyek és különböző kis rágcsálók szaladgáltak. Semmi nyoma nem volt annak, hogy valaki is valaha erre járt. Végigsimítottam az egyik előttem levő asztal terítőjén, mert szükségem volt arra, hogy érezzem a realitást, hogy ez a valóság, amikor kiáltást hallottam a hátam mögül.

- NICOLE! A FÖLDRE!

Csak úgy tettem, ahogyan parancsolva lett nekem, és a következő pillanatban mellettem landolt az angyal levágott feje, melynek hatására finom porszemcsék kezdtek úszni a levegőben. Átvetődtem a hátamra, és ijedten elkezdtem hátrafelé kúszni, miközben Sherlock újra lesújtott a kezében lévő baltával, és még egy nagy darabot lehasított a minket támadó lényből, történetesen a felső teste egyik felét. Még egyszer hasított a balta a levegőben, és az angyal ott feküdt a földön, darabokban, élettelenül.

Sherlock arrébb rúgta az egyik darabot, és fél térdre ereszkedett mellém, a baltát még mindig készenlétben tartva.

- Azt hittem, érdekesebb lesz. – mondta könnyedén, majd felém nyújtotta kezét, hogy felhúzzon.

- Ha ezt egyszer túléljük... – leheltem teljesen magamba zuhanva. – Soha többé nem hagyjuk el a házat.

- Gyere... – fél karjával átölelt, magához húzott szorosan, és csak így voltunk pár másodpercig. – Mennünk kell. – mondta végül, és felhúzott állásba még mindig magához szorítva engem.

- Sose jutunk el a házig. – szólaltam meg kelletlenül.

- De igen. – bólintott, és megfogta kezemet, hogy elkezdjen maga után húzni.

Elindultunk újra, miközben mindketten próbáltuk figyelni az utat, illetve a környezetet is, hogy biztosan ne ütközzünk bele véletlenül még egy angyalba. Feszélyezett a gondolat, hogy vajon hányan vannak, tekintve, hogy fogalmunk se volt róla.

- Várj! – szóltam rá Sherlockra, aki csak megtorpant.

- Igen? – kérdezte kicsit türelmetlenül.

- Neked ez nem furcsa? Hogy ilyen könnyen elintézted azt az egyet? – vontam fel szemöldököm.

- Nem. – megvonta a vállát. – Tökéletesen elégedett vagyok azzal, ahogy szétszedtem.

- Ez túl egyszerű. – elhúztam számat, és visszapillantottam az udvar végén lévő kupacra.

- Miért hiszed azt, hogy mindenben van valami csavar? – kérdezte mérgesen.

- Odasüss! – mutattam ujjammal vissza a tett színhelyére, ahol a darabok elkezdtek mozgolódni és zuborogni, és egyre nagyobb és formát öltőbb valamik lettek belőlük. – Remélem látod, hogy osztódik!

- FUSS! – ragadta meg Sherlock a kezemet és elkezdtünk futni, egyenesen be a ház árnyékába, tovább a bungalók felé.

- Hogy akarod ezt az utat megjárni oda-vissza?! – kérdeztem, lihegéssel tarkítva, ahogyan elhaladtunk a parkoló autók mögötti kikövezett úton.

- Leginkább abban bízom, hogy bugyuta lények! – válaszolta a férfi, de a következő pillanatban megtorpant és én egyenesen a hátának ütköztem.

Kipillantottam a válla felett, és láttam, hogy szemben velünk egy síró angyal áll megtorpanva, támadásra készen megfagyva. Visszavett tempóval elindultunk felé, és nagyon lassan elhaladtunk mellette. Sherlock felemelte a baltát, hogy ezt az angyalt is feldarabolja, de amikor eszébe jutott, mi történt az előzővel, inkább meggondolva magát leeresztette fegyverét.

- Maradj itt és figyeld! – adta ki a parancsot, és már el is indult lassan kocogva a kis nyaralók irányába.

- És ha jön a többi? – kiabáltam utána tehetetlenül, szememet még mindig az angyalon tartva.

- Nem hiába van fegyvered! – szólt még vissza, majd már el is tűnt az ösvényen a fák között.

- Kössz... – sziszegtem még utána, majd az angyalról le nem véve a tekintetemet elkezdtem körözni, hogy esetlegesen perifériámból újra meglássak valamit is.

Ideges körözésemben nem láttam semmi mást sem, csak fejben önmagamat, ahogyan szánalmasan körözök itt az éjszaka kellős közepén, a sötétben, egyedül egy eléggé veszélyes ellenség társaságában. A szemem már fájt, ki voltam merülve és egyszerűen csak szerettem volna innen messze lenni, biztonságban.

A legrosszabb a tehetetlenség érzése volt, ami lassan és alattomosan felkúszott a tarkómon, egészen a fejem búbjáig és csak kétségbeesett képeket hagyott bennem, illetve különböző ideges kényszerképzeteket, ami egy eléggé kellemetlen és fájdalmas halál képét festette elém. Amitől pedig még jobban féltem, hogy Sherlocknak esik valami baja.

Ezt a képet az sem segítette eltűntetni, amikor meghallottam a fákon túlról a betörő üveg jellegzetes hangját. Nem gondolkodtam, csak automatikusan az angyal nyakába vágtam a bordavágót, majd már futottam is minden erőmet összeszedve, át a fák között, kerülve a kiismerhető ösvényt. A suhogások is követtek, felerősödve itt-ott, illetve néhány fényes pontra tekintve láttam, hogy nem vagyok egyedül az erdősávban. Megpróbáltam még gyorsabban szaladni, és éreztem, hogy a jobb lábamon lévő saru pántja feladja a harcot és leválik a talprészről. Ahogy orrabuktam a hirtelen jött akadályban, éreztem, ahogyan felhorzsolódik mindkét előre nyújtott karom, illetve az állam is egy nagy folton. Tudtam, hogy fehér ruhám undorító zöld és barna foltokkal van tele, illetve, hogy sebeimből lassan és csípősen szivárog a vér.

- Sherlock... – sziszegtem, miközben feltoltam magam a földről, és letöröltem jobb alkarommal a nyakamon folyó vért.

Lecsatoltam a másik sarut is a lábamról, majd felugrottam állásba és füleltem. Valamiért az angyalok nem támadtak meg, noha kifejezetten jó célpontot nyújthattam, ahogyan ott feküdtem a földön, mint egy zsák vérző krumpli. Újra elkezdtem kocogni, és éreztem, hogy a térdeimről is lejött a bőr nem túl jól sikerült mutatványom keretében. Erősen összeszorítottam számat, hogy ne sziszegjek a fájdalomtól, majd el is felejtettem minden bajomat, amikor megláttam a fák között a bungalónkat, ahol Sherlock valahol keresi a kocsikulcsot, és aminek a hatalmas kétszárnyú üvegajtaja a teraszon be volt törve.

Megálltam a fák utolsó sorának takarásában, és figyeltem minden apró mozdulatot, mementót, szagot, neszt, ízt, bármit. De legeslegjobban azt szerettem volna tudni, hogy Sherlockkal minden rendben van, és hogy csak rejtőzik a házban, azért nem ad semmilyen életjelet. Egy rosszabb dolgot tudtam csak elképzelni annál, hogy valahol az 1800-as években van és éppen ki kell találnia, hogy kezdjen új életet a múltban (nélkülem!), és ez a halála volt. Tudtam, hogy az angyalok nem felététlenül szeretnek ölni, csak ha nagyon muszáj. Ez volt az ő mocskos kis perverziójuk: nem ölték meg az áldozatukat, hanem elküldték őket a múltba, és ezáltal a hátramaradő idejüket felemésztették az emberkének, akinek újra be kellett illeszkednie egy olyan társadalomban, aminek az elveivel nem feltétlenül értett egyet. Valamilyen szinten ez kegyelem is volt a részükről, de én sose tudtam ezt értkelni, mert amit tettek mindenképpen rossz volt.

Felocsúdtam gondolatmenetemből és körbe pillantottam. Sehol senki és semmi. Nagy levegőt vettem, és kisprinteltem a fától, egészen a bejárati ajtóig, ami valamilyen oltári szerencsének köszönhetően nyitva volt. Berontottam és becsaptam magam mögött, hangosan lihegve. Heves légzésemen kívül semmi sem hangzott a néma csendben, így inkább csak rászorítottam számra és orromra kezeimet és megpróbáltam csillapítani pihegésemet. Amikor normalizálódott szervezetem felállása, lassan, megfontoltan, óvatos léptekkel elindultam a nappaliba, fülelve, hogy hallok-e valamit. Szemem lassanként normalizálódott a házban lévő sötéthez, így láttam, hogy a bútorok fel voltak borogatva, a falon a képek el voltak ferdülve, illetve nem egy nem kettő le volt esve és a kitört üvegük fényesen csillogott a padlón. Nem akartam arra gondolni, hogy mezítláb vagyok és hogy bármikor beleállhat a talpamba valami.

Eljutottam a nappaliig, ahol a felállás ugyanolyan volt – felborított bútorok, kiszóródott díszkövek, üvegcserepek mindenhol, illetve itt még a betört ajtó-ablak is itt hevert, ezzel is engedve, hogy az éjszaka néma csendje beáramoljon. Egy madárcsicsergés, egy bogárciripelés, de még csak kisebb rágcsálók neszezése se hallatszott. Csak a súlyos és vészjósló csend. A környezet is megérezte, hogy itt még olyanok fognak ma történni, amik nem mindennap, és olyan következményei lesznek, amik alapjaiban rengetik meg a világot.

Nem láttam sehol se egy angyalt se, illetve Sherlockot sem, így csüggedten, és egyre jobban félve indultam el tovább, bevetődve a felborult kanapé mögé. Biztos, ami fix.

- Sherlock! – sziszegtem a sötétségbe, de tudtam, hogy hiába várnék választ.

Átaraszoltam a kanapé mögött, és bevetettem magam a konyhába, noha éreztem, hogy felkaromban és oldalamban a furcsa guruló átfordulásom után néhány kellemetlen üvegszilánk is tiszteletét tette. Mérgelődve, kezdtem el kihalászni azokat, amiket ki tudtam tapintani, és eközben elértem a konyhai bárpult biztonságot jelentő takarásába.

Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben. A tehetetlenség és a bújkálás. Nem tudhatta az ember, mikor támadják meg az alattomosabbnál alattomosabb lények, akik gyönyörűséges szobrok képében várták azt, hogy lecsaphassanak az áldozataikra. Felmerült bennem, hogy vajon hogyan kerülhettek pont ide, pont akkor, amikor én is, illetve hogy mióta várakozhattak arra, hogy felbukkanjon valaki érdemleges, aki miatt leszedhették az egész ház vendégseregét.

Akaratlanul is átgondoltam, hogy milyen lehetett a jelenet, amikor megtámadták a védtelenül iszogató és beszélgető vendégeket. Vajon milyen lehetett az arckifejezésük, amikor rájöttek, hogy nincsen remény, és hogy ezennel az itteni életük véget ér? Valószínűleg azért valamennyire megkönnyebbültek, hogy nem haltak meg, noha nem hiszem, hogy például Bridget Zughaus, a népszerű műsorvezetőnő nagyon örült, hogy felbukkant valahol a zsákruhák, a női elnyomás és alárendeltség és a modern technikát minden ízében hiányoló korban. Szegény Bridg... Ismertem, mert voltam már prászor a showjában, ami a 18-49-es nézőközönség körében mindig élen járt, mert aktuális volt, olyan emberek szerepeltek benne, akik érdekesek voltak, és akikért sokan rajongtak, és egyszerűen nem egy tipikus talkshow volt, ahol mindnféle pletykálás és jópofizás ment, hanem egy értelmes beszélgetés, aktuális témákról.

- Nicole! – hallottam meg a hálószoba irányából, és láttam, hogy a résnyire nyitott ajtó megmozdul.

- Sherlock! – szaladt ki belőlem kicsit hangosabban mint kellett volna, teljes megkönnyebbüléssel átitatva.

- Poroltó! – szólt a parancs.

Egy szó nélkül elkezdtem kiforgatni a konyhaszekrényeket, és a tűzhely mellettiben meg is találtam egy kis kézi kompakt poroltót, aminek a zárja le volt reteszelve valamivel, amit a sötétben nem láttam. Odakúsztam a pult legvégéhez, ahol még takarásban voltam, és ahol a legközelebb voltam a hálószoba ajtajához.

- Megvan! – sziszegtem, és megkocogtattam rajta ujjaimat, fémes csengést hagyva ezzel az éterben.

- Hozdd ide!

- Mi vagyok én, a kutyád?! – fakadtam ki mérgesen.

- Kérlek, Nicole, juttasd el ide! – szólalt meg újra a férfi.

- Megy! – lendítettem meg a padlón, és megpróbáltam olyan erősen meglökni, hogy elcsússzon az ajtóig.

A fémes csengés és súrlódás ijesztően visszhangzott.

- Megvan a kulcs? – kérdeztem, amikor hallottam, hogy Sherlock a retesszel játszott.

- Nincs. – mérgelődött. – Nem tudom, hova lett. Mindenhol ke...

Elhallgatott.

Hideg borzongás futott át rajtam, és tudtam, hogy az árnyék miatt, ami rávetült a hálószobával közös falra a nappaliban. Odakaptam kezeimet az arcomhoz, hogy takarjam ismét orromat és számat, a legkevesebb zajt eregetve, miközben lélegeztem, és a biztonság kedvéért ráharaptam egyik mutatóujjamra is, hogy ne kocogjanak össze félelmemben a fogaim.

Az árnyék gyorsan mozgolódott, és csak remélni tudtam, hogy nem vett észre a gazdája, illetve hogy Sherlock jelenlétével sincs tisztázva. Elkezdtem nagyon halkan kúszni a pult mentén, el az ablak alatti mosogatóig, ahonnan tudtam, hogy nem tud elkapni váratlanul felülről, de láthattam, hogyha esetlegesen tervezett valamit.

Suhanást hallottam fejem felőle, és megtorpantam. Összeszorítottam szemeimet, de ez nem gátolta meg a könnycseppeket, hogy sietve kibújjanak, és végiggyöngyözzenek arcomon. Összehúztam magamat, és nagy levegőket vettem, noha megpróbáltam a hangját minimaizálni. De a baljós jelenlét még mindig ott volt. Körülvett. Felemésztett.

Kinyitottam a szememet, és a padlón egy hatalmas átnyékban ültem, ami nem a pulttól származott, alakját tekintve. Azonnal elkezdtem egész testemben remegni, és éreztem, hogy a hisztérikus sírás határán vagyok. De lelkem mélyén már csak egy dolgot akartam: kapjanak el, küldjenek vissza vagy öljenek meg, és legyen már végre vége ennek az idegtépő félelemnek.

Határozottan felemeltem fejemet, és szembenéztem egyik legrosszabb rémálmommal, ahogyan félig a pulton áthajolva engem fixírozott, ám most hogy rápillantottam, megfagyott a természetes kvantumzára miatt.

- SHERLOCK! – kiáltottam ijedten, magamból kikelve, és elvetettem magam, át a konyha másik oldalára, miközben a lényről nem mertem levenni a szememet.

De csak egy nagyon fontos dolgot felejtettem el: hogy sötét van.

Az angyal a következő pillanatban már előttem is termett, karjait kinyújtva felém, készen állva arra, hogy véget vessen ennek az egésznek.

Nem tudom, hogy a következő egy percben mi történt, olyan sebességgel zajlottak az események.

Annyi biztos, hogy Sherlock lefújta az angyalt majd utána leütötte a nehéz fém poroltóval, majd már futottunk is ki a kitört nappaliablakon, és egyáltalán nem izgatott, hogy a talpamat össze-vissza kaszabolják az üvegdarabok. Ahogyan apukám nevezte volna ezt a reakciót: járulékos veszteség. Sőt, ahogyan a közgazdászok is nevezték volna.

Ebben a pillanatan eszembe jutott a családom is. Akármennyire is felidegesítettek, és néha a halálos ellenségeimnek is tekintettem volna őket, attól még együtt töltöttük eddigi életem nagy részét. _Hiányozni fognak, ha másik korba kerülök._

Elkaptam Sherlock pillantását, ahogyan futottunk át az erdőn, ki tudja merre, és neki is aggodalom ült a szemében. Ez egy teljesen új és meglepő dolog volt tőle, tekintve, hogy soha nem került még ilyen helyzetbe, legalábbis velem nem. Legalább valami újat tanultam róla. Ez volt úgyis a legnagyobb bajom még nem olyan régen. Noha már nem megyek túl sokra azzal, hogy tudok róla valami olyan haszontalan dolgot, mint hogy hogyan hívták a háziállatát kiskorában, vagy hogy mi volt a kedvenc plüssállata vagy esetleg hogy hova szeretne eljutni még életében. Viszont fájt, hogy fentállt a veszélye, hogy anélkül fogok meghalni, hogy ezeket tudnám.

Kiértünk a fák közül, viszont nem messze megszűnt a talaj is. Odafutottunk a szirt szélére, és ebben a pillanatban rádöbbentem, hogy addig futottunk, amíg oda nem értünk, ahol azt néztem még reggel, hogy ugrálnak a felelőtlen fiatalok. Lepillantottam, és az éles sziklákat nyaldosó fekete vízen kívül nem láttam túl sok mindent. Még csak a szabadulásunkat sem.

Szorosan átöleltem Sherlockot, és ő is viszonozta tettemet.

- Csak azt remélem, egy helyre kerülünk... – mondtam, annyi nyugodtságot és higgadtságot erőltetve hangomba, amennyit csak tudtam.

- Csak azt remélem, hogy te megmenekülsz. – adott egy puszit homlokomra.

- Hogy tessék? – pillantottam fel rá, értetlenkedve.

- Nézd! – bökött fejével vissza a fák irányába, de már nem láttam őket, mert a holdfényben megannyi síró angyal közeledett felénk.

- Legalább kilencen vannak... – suttogtam megilletődve, és automatikusan elkezdtem hátrálni a szirt irányába.

- Kérlek, bocsáss meg. – szorított magához Sherlock újra.

- Miért? – kaptam fel fejemet meglepve, és a következő pillanatban már éreztem is a gravitáció húzását, ahogyan rángat a víz irányába.

Sherlock egyszerűen ledobott.

Kétségbeesetten néztem még a szirt tetejét, ahol az angyalok odaértek Sherlockhoz, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt ebből az idősíkból, és ki tudja, hol bukkant fel, hála az angyaloknak. Megpróbáltam karommal utána kapni, de halva született próbálkozás volt, és későn is jutott el tudatomig, hogy mit is kéne tennem.

Telibe háttal csapódtam be a sós vízbe, ami azonnal csípni kezdte minden egyes sebes felületemet, és kibírhatatlanul elkezdett lehúzni a mélybe. Nem tudom, Sherlock mennyire gondolta át, hogy belök engem a tajtékzó hullámok közé, sötét éjszaka, legyengülten, és kikészülve, de nem lepődtem volna meg, ha megfulladtam volna, és ahelyett, hogy valahol új életet kellett volna kezdenem, egyszerűen csak elemésztettek volna a hullámok.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben inkább átadtam magamat a sodrásnak, és az örvények bizarr forgatagánk, és pár pillanattal később már úsztam is a sötét tudatlanságba, ahol Sherlock várt, és tudtam, hogy innentől minden rendben lesz.


	25. Vissza a mútba

Author's note: Itt a várva várt új fejezet. :) Sokáig tartott, tudom, de Frankfurtba költöztem, és emiatt nem nagyon volt időm írni. Most is csak egy kis rövidke fejezet sikerült. :(  
Puszi

* * *

Sirályok éles vijjogására tértem magamhoz, illetve sós-földes ízre a számban. Éreztem, hogy teljesen át vagyok forrósodva a napfénytől, és hallottam a tenger nyugodt, békés morajlását. Pár pillanatig még élveztem a helyzetet, ahogy az ébrenlét és álom határmezsgyéjén egyensúlyoztam, és próbáltam emlékezni, mi történt. Halvány foszlányok úsztak be tudatomba, és felsejlett gondolataimban, hogy tulajdonképpen mi újság is van. De egyszerűen nem tudtam összeszedni elég foszlányt ahhoz, hogy mindent összerakjak. Megvolt az autóút, a csomagok, Plymouth, a főutca, a villa, a háló, az ebéd, és a szörfözés. De onnantól mintha elvágtak volna mindent. Sejtettem, hogy visszamentem, mivel a ruhám túlságosan is könnyű volt ahhoz, hogy a gumiruha legyen, de egyszerűen nem tudtam összerakni, mi történhetett.

Feltoltam magamat ülésbe, és körülpillantottam.

A tengerpart békés volt és elhagyatott. Csak néhány sirály körözött a víz felett vagy üldögélt a sziklákon nem messze tőlem. Lepillantottam lábaimra, és rájöttem, hogy nincsen rajtam cipő. Elgondolkodtam, vajon hogyan juthattam el ide cipő nélkül, de még inkább az foglalkoztatott, hogy éhes voltam, és olyan gyűrött, mint akit a kutya szájából húztak ki.

Felálltam, noha voltak problémáim az egyensúlyérzékemmel, és lassan elindultam a lépcsők irányába, amik felvezettek a villához. A fa lépcsőfokok forróak voltak a talpam alatt, és kellemetlen borzongás futott végig gerincemen minden egyes lépés után.

Végül felértem az ösvény füvére, ami visszavezetett a villához, és kellemetlenül konstatáltam, hogy a bizsergetős rossz érzés nem múlt el a forró fokokat magam után hagyva, sőt még talán erősödött is az elmúlt pillanatok alatt. Elindultam az ösvényen, vissza a házhoz, és a gondolatot, hogy a fák mögül valaki figyel, nem tudtam lerázni. Sietős léptekkel tettem meg az utolsó 20-30 métert, majd amikor kiléptem a kis erdősáv takarásából, megtorpantam, és éreztem, hogy egész testemben lemerevedek.

A ház mögötti kertsávon megterített asztalok álltak, és a bogarak hangosan zümmögtek az érintetlen ételek körül. Néhány kihelyezett hangfal fel volt borulva, és sok szék is. Fáklyák lobogtak végig a háztól vezető ösvény szélein, és látszott, hogy nem csak pár perce gyújtották be őket.

- Mi a fene...? – kezdtem el óvatos léptekkel közelíteni a színhelyre.

Ahogy közelebb értem az asztalokhoz, megcsapott a rothatád jellegzetes szaga, és egy pillanat alatt elfutott a hányinger. Orromat befogva, szigorúan szájon át lélegezve sétáltam tovább a ház irányába, és éppen elhaladtam egy asztal mellett, amikor megpillantottam a port a földön, a fűzöldtől feltűnően elütő fehér színével. Leguggoltam, és ekkor éreztem meg, hogy térdemen szétrepedt valami. Odakaptam, és láttam, hogy finoman szivárog a vér egy sebből, aminek a keletkezését most már biztos, hogy kizártam az agyamból.

Ujjamat végigfuttattam a poron, és közelebb emeltem arcomhoz, hogy jobban lássam, mi is az.

Suhanás ütötte meg a fülemet, és ennek hatására felpillantottam, és szembe találtam magam egy síró angyallal, akinek ujjai alig pár centiméterre voltak arcomtól.

És ekkor beugrott minden.

A békülés, a séta a vacsira, a ház, az étkező, az angyal, a másik, a konyha, a balta, a darabolás, a ház, a menekülés és végül Sherlock eltűnése.

Ijedtemben hátrazuhantam, és keményen a fenekemre estem, úgy, hogy még a fogaim is összekoccantak. Gondolataim között ezerrel suhanva szemeztem az angyallal, akiről most már tudtam, hogy nincs egyedül. Hangosan zihálva próbáltam leküzdeni a feltörő zokogásomat, de már megfelelően remegtem annyira, hogy egy turmixot össze tudtam volna hozni ha lett volna a kezemben egy pohár.

Még egy suhanás hallatszott, de ez a hátam mögül.

Nagy levegőt vettem, és behunytam a szememet a legrosszabbra számítva.

És ekkor megéreztem a rántást, és hallottam ahogyan megreped körülöttem az idő és a tér vászna és már tartottam is oda, ahová elküldtek az angyalok.

A 19. századi Londonban tértem magamhoz, a Temze mocskos partján, rothadó, bűzös szemét mellett. Először csak az áporodott szag csapta meg az orromat, majd utána ujjaimmal éreztem a sikamlós talajt magam alatt. Felugrottam állásba, és láttam, hogy tiszta kosz a vadi új fehér ruhám, illetve hogy nem éppen sikerült remekül landolnom, tekintve, hogy az összes végtagom undorító lucsokban ázott. Ösztönösen sikíthatnékom rámadt, de tudtam, hogy ez nem a legjobb pillanat, így csak vettem pár mély lélegzetet (kizárólag szájon át!), és lesétáltam a folyóhoz, hogy megmosakodjak benne. Mivel nem volt még a modernkori vízszabályozás, ezért a folyó erélyesen hömpölygött a át a városon, és a parton, a hidek alatt szakadt rongyokban nők és gyerekek mosták a ruháikat. Beálltam én is melléjük, és kicsit meglögybölgettem a lábaimat és karjaimat, illetve a ruhámat is megpróbáltam rendbe hozni, kisebb sikerrel.

A nők, akik közé odamentem, csak furcsállóan, kifejezetten rosszaló arckifejezésekkel vizslattak, és megpróbáltam ezt betudni a ténynek, hogy rövid a hajam, ami nem éppen volt megszokott abban a korban, illetve hogy most keltem fel a rothadó szemét levével beborított földről. Miután feladtam a kísérletet, hogy rendbehozzam a ruhámat és ezáltal magamat is, céltudatosan elindultam, fel az utcára, hogy az emberek forgatagában meglovasítsak ezt-azt, ezzel is helyére billentve a világ békéjét és rendjét. Miközben talpaltam fel a nyakatekert és girbe-gurba lépcsőkön a folyópartról, összeraktam a fejemben, hogy milyen prioritásoknak kell eleget tennem ahhoz, hogy legalább a napot túlvészeljem.

1. Ruhát kell szereznem.

2. Egy tusolót kell szereznem.

3. Pénzt kell szereznem.

4. Ki kell találnom, hogyan üzenjek a Doktornak, hogy jöjjön értem és szedjen össze.

5. És a Doktorral együtt meg kell találnom Sherlockot.

Hangosan megkordult a gyomrom.

- És kaját is szereznem kell... – sóhajtottam csüggedten, és felléptem az utolsó lépcsőfokon is, így már ott is álltam a Westminster híd nyugati végén, és figyeltem, ahogyan a fiákerek és díszes ruhába öltözött emberek elhaladtak előttem.

Sokan becsmérlően és lesajnálóan pillantgattak rám, de a legtöbben még is megpróbálták azt tettetni, hogy nem vettek észre. Hát még sem változott olyan sokat a világ azóta.

Sajnos fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mennyit változott vajon a város ettől a kortól addig, amíg olyan nem lett, mint az én koromban. Valószínűleg a főbb útvonalak és iránypontok már léteztek ebben a korban is, de egyszerűen nem tudtam kiigazodni az emberek kusza tömegében, ahogyan sodortak magukkal, és nem engedtek el, míg már azt sem tudtam, hogy merre van a bal és a jobb.

Felpillantottam az égre, és nem láttam mást, csak tömött szürke felhőket, amikből bármelyik pillanatban elkezdhet zuhogni az eső. Az egész városban nyomott és feszült hangulat volt, az emberek siettek, és tülekedtek, hogy minél hamarabb elérjék célukat. Csak én voltam az egyetlen, aki bágyadtan sodródott a tömeggel, és megpróbáltam a legkevésbé tudomást venni róla, hogy a lábaim újra mocskosak és undorítóan nedvesek lettek, ahogyan lépdeltem.

A tömeggel elsodródtam a Piccadilly irányába, és éppen beértünk egy árusokkal teli vásárba, amikor eleredt az eső, mintha dezsából öntenék, és az emberek egy pillanat alatt szétszéledtek, behúzódtak a kapubejárókba, és fiákereket fogtak, míg én csak álltam az út kellős közepén, magányosan és elveszve, lassan elázva.

Gyűlöltem a kiszolgáltatottság érzését, ahogyan nem volt egy hely se, ahová menni tudtam volna. Gyűlöltem a tudatlanságot, ami a túlélésemet övezte. Gyűlöltem, hogy a ruhám szépen lassan elázott, és teljesen rám tapadt, megmutatva ezzel minden embernek mindent. És gyűlöltem, hogy nincs senki, aki megnyugtatna és vigyázna rám.

- Hölgyem, kérem, vegye el. – nyújtott valaki felém egy esernyőt, és a fejemen pattogó esőcseppeket felváltotta a ritmikus kopogás.

- Köszönöm. – szipogtam, és megfogtam az esernyő szárát. Nem néztem rá a megmentőmre.

- Maga majdnem megfagy! – kiáltott meglepetten a férfi, és susogást hallottam, majd a következő pillanatban a vállamra terítette felöltőjét.

- Ezt nem fogadhatom el... – kezdtem el tiltakozni, és visszaadtam volna neki a kabátot, de két keze közé fogta szabad kezemet, és nem szólt semmit.

Felpillantottam arcára, és egy meleg kékeszöld szempárral találtam magam szemben.

- Kérem, tegye meg. – mosolygott rám a férfi, és automatikusan én is elmosolyodtam.

- Köszönöm. – biccentettem mosolyogva.

- Dr. Watson, lenne szíves jönni? – szólalt meg mellőlünk egy ismerős hang, és engem azonnal kirázott a hideg.

Odakaptam a fejem, mert nem akartam elhinni, hogy ekkora szerencsém van, és meg is pillantottam abban a pillanatban Sherlockot, amint korhű ruházatban hajol ki egy fiáker nyitott ajtaján.

- Sherlock! – sikkantottam magamról elfeledkezve és a következő pillanatban már ott is termettem mellette, szorosan magamhoz ölelve.

Ő nem viszonozta a tettemet, csak sietősen eltolt magától, és megigazgatta ruházatát. Undorodva rám pillantott, és behúzódott a fiákerbe, becsapva maga után az ajtót.

- De... de... de... de... – néztem dadogva a becsapott ajtóra, és éreztem, hogy kövér könnycseppek kezdik megtelíteni szemeimet.

- Hölgyem... – éreztem vállaimon újra a puha felöltőt, és fejem felett az esernyőt, ami, mint most rájöttem, kiesett a kezemből a felismeréstől.

- Ő ott... – tartottam fel jobb mutatóujjamat a kocsi felé. – Sherlock Holmes? – préseltem ki magamból a nevet.

- Igen. – biccentett a férfi.

- Akkor maga ezek szerint John Watson. – pillantottam a férfira, de semmiben sem hasonlított az én időmben élő Watsonra. Átlagos magasságú, vékony és előkelő tartású volt, szőke rövid hajjal, és ízlésesen lenyírt kefebajusszal.

- Személyesen. – bólintott a férfi. – És ha most megbocsát... – elindult a fiáker felé.

- Van egy érdekes ügyem a számukra. – szóltam utána sürgetve, és meg is torpant.

A fiáker ajtaja is kinyílt.

- Hallgatom. – szólt ki Sherlock, és kinyújtotta felém kezét, hogy üljek be én is a kocsiba. – Annyi ideje van felkelteni az érdeklődésemet, amíg elérünk a Baker Street-re.

Watson is beszállt és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Óra indul.

Fél percig csak bámultam rá, és megpróbáltam kitalálni, miért csinálja ezt velem, ki elől titkolja, hogy ismer. De ahogy figyeltem, és láttam szemében a keménységet, ridegséget, undort, türelmetlenséget és egyszerűen a közömbösséget irántam, rájöttem, hogy ezt nem megjátssza. Tényleg így érzett.

Szívem a torkomban dobogott, és a visszafojtott sírásom lassan kezdett eluralkodni rajtam. Nagy levegőt vettem, összébb húztam magamon a felöltőt, és kinéztem az ablakot. Aggodalmamban elkezdtem hüvelykujjam körmét rágcsálni és nem éppen éreztem úgy magam, mint egy bátor, erős nő, aki mindenre képes. Sőt, legszívesebben csak hagytam volna, hogy egy idegi kiborulás levegyen a lábamról, és zokogtam volna órákon, napokon keresztül.

Mert egyszerűen az nem lehetett, hogy Sherlock csak úgy elfelejtsen. Az egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt. Úgy értem, annyi mindent éltünk meg, hogy attól még, mert az angyalok visszaküldték, nem szabadott volna elfelejtenie engem. Nem engedhettem, hogy ő legyen az, aki eldönti, hogy végül kivel maradok majd, még ha talán így is lett volna a legjobb. De egyszerűen nem tudtam csak úgy lemondani róla. Szükségem volt rá. Legalább még egy kis ideig. Ő jelképezte számomra a Földet, Angliát, Londont, az otthont. Ő volt az, aki a való világban tartott, és miatta nem menekültem el megint a világon túlra, ahol nem kellett csalódnom.

De ennek most mind vége lett.

Elfelejtett. Nem léteztem számára. És nem voltam más, mint egy mocskos lány az utcáról, egy szál semmiben, aki büdös, megviselt és taszító.

- Egy sarok maradt, ha érdekli. – vágta hozzám foghegyről Sherlock, és várakozóan rám pillantott.

Ismét nagy levegőt vettem, és lassan kifújtam.

- Elutaztam Plymouthba a... a férjemmel. – kezdtem el nagyon lassan.

- Igen? És?

- Eltűnt egy napra, és amikor másnap megtaláltam, nem emlékezett rám. Egyáltalán. – hadartam el végül, remélvén, hogy ha elmondom, akkor a férfi mégis csak elneveti magát, és elmond minden baleknek, hogy elhittem a színjátékát.

De nem így történt.

Az érdeklődés halvány szikrája villant meg a szemében.

- Meséljen róla, hogy mi történt! – utasított, határozottan, és előrébb hajolt, hogy jobban halljon.

Nagy nehezen kitaláltam egy történetet, mert ha rögtön azzal kezdtem volna, hogy a, idegen lények támadtak meg és b, te vagy az úgy nevezett férjem, akkor hülyének nézett volna és elküldött volna a fenébe.

Így elmondtam, hogy a nyaralás alkalmával elmentem lovagolni, és mire visszatértem, a férjemnek nyoma veszett. Egész nap kerestem, és más nap reggel viharverten találtam rá, amint bolyongott a város kies utcáin. De nem ismert fel, és elkergetett minden nélkül, emiatt vagyok ilyen toprongyos és undorító, mert napokig gyalogoltam, míg felvettek, és elhoztak Londonba.

Beleéléssel bólogatott, és láttam, hogy egyre jobban foglalkoztatja a sztori, hogy egy (látszólag) egészséges embernek hogyan veszhet el a memóriája egy éjszaka alatt teljesen a feleségéről.

Eközben megérkeztünk a Baker Streethez.

- Jöjjön be, Ms. Washington. – segített le a fiákerből Watson.

- Nem, én igazán nem... – kezdtem el mentegetőzni.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően, és elindultunk az ajtó irányába. Sherlock csak tanakodva sétált mögöttünk.

- De én tényleg nem szeretnék zavarni. – próbáltam kimenteni magamat. Noha nem tudtam, hogy hova mennék, ha innen elszabadulnék.

- Hozza rendbe magát, egyen valamit, aludjon egyet és utána elmehet innen. De addig kérem maradjon. – mondta a férfi, és teljesen átjárt a törődés miatti jó érzés.

Két órával később már a kellemes nappaliban voltam, ami korántsem hasonlított a mi 221B-nkhez, és egy kétszemélyes kanapén üldögéltem, ami puha bársonnyal volt borítva. Lábaimat egy vastagon szőtt takaró borította, így nem fáztam, illetve rajtam egy határozottan nagy női hálóruha volt. De legalább kaptam valamit a fürdés utánra, és nem a mocskos ruhámba kellett visszabújnom. A kandallóban lobogott a tűz, és odakint tombolva zuhogott a jéghideg eső, teljesen lehűtve a levegőt, és átfagyasztva mindent és mindenkit. Már sötét volt. Kezeim között egy forró bögre teát szorongattam, noha amikor azt kértem, hogy ne egy csészébe, hanem egy korsóba töltsék a teát, kicsit furának néztek.

Sherlock és Dr. Watson a kandallónál álló két karosszékban ücsörgött, és éppen pipájukat szívták vehemensen, ezáltal megtelítve a szobát bódító füsttel. Sherlock néha kérdéseket tett fel, de amikor nem, akkor csak némán ült és tanakodott. Gondolom, próbálta megoldani az ügyet, aminek ő a legközpontibb figurája, noha ő ezt nem tudhatta.

Valamivel emberibb külsőm már sokkal jobban vonzotta szemét, és nem egyszer tértem magamhoz gondolataimból és relaxálásomból arra, hogy szeme sarkából engem figyel. Láttam rajta, hogy sejti, hogy valami itt nincs elmondva, hogy valami nem stimmel, hogy valami ki lett hagyva a meséből. De nem vághattam az arcába, hogy „Hé, haver, egyébként rólad beszéltem, és mondd már meg, mi a fene van!". Megcsóváltam fejemet, és leraktam a mellettem lévő kis asztalkára a korsónyi teát, és felálltam, hogy kinyújtóztassam elgémberedett tagjaimat. Megpróbáltam a legkevesebb feltűnést és zavart kelteni, tekintve, hogy egy nem kívánt vendég voltam a házban, és csak Watson jó szíve miatt maradhattam, mert ha Sherlockon múlt volna, akkor éppen valamelyik híd alatt múlattam volna az időt, a Doktor megérkezéséig.

Odasétáltam az ablak mellett álló könyvszekrényhez, és elkezdtem olvasgatni a különböző könyvek gerincét, kutatva egy olyan után, amit élvezhetek. Átnyálaztam magam a mindenféle irodalmi műveken, lexikonok és gyűjtemények hadán, és végül eljutottam a különböző külföldi művekig. De semmi olyat sem találtam, ami lekötötte volna a figyelmemet. Szórakozottan odasétáltam az ablakhoz, és elhúzva a függönyt kipillantottam rajta. Az utcán néma csend honolt, néhány lámpa halvány fénye pislákolt, de az elektromosság híján várható volt, hogy már csak pár percig, amíg be nem áznak a tömítések és ki nem oltják az ipari gyertyákat.

Visszafordultam a szoba irányába, és megpillantottam tükörképemet a túloldalon lévő üvegvitrin ajtaján. A hálóruha ujjai hosszúak voltak, így feltűrtem őket a könyökömig, ahol egy-egy nagy csomónak tűntek, amiből két piszkafa karom kiállt. A hosszával viszont nem tudtam túl sokat kezdeni, így az a bokámat súrolta, és az egész egy nagy zsák összhatását keltette. Visszasétáltam a kanapéhoz, Sherlock kísérő tekintete mellett, és visszaültem rá, lábaimat magam alá húzva. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és újra csak magam elé bámultam, miközben nosztalgikusan visszagondoltam drága telefonomra, ami Plymouthban ott van valahol az ágyon, és árválkodik.

Mivel a modern világ gyermeke voltam, ezért sosem tudtam kellően felfogni, hogy az emberek hogyan nem unatkoztak elektromosság nélkül. Félreértés ne essék: tisztában vagyok a történelemmel, a különböző nemzetek és szokások háttereivel, illetve azzal is, hogy milyen átlagos elfoglaltságaik voltak az embereknek. De még se tudtam teljesen felfogni, hogy mit lehet csinálni egy telefon, egy laptop, egy tablet nélkül. Szívesen olvastam volna, de egy olyan mű se volt itt a polcokon, amelyik magával ragadott volna, és meggyőzött volna a tényről, hogy olvasni márpedig tényleg jó.

- Úgy érzem, itt az ideje, hogy visszavonuljak. – állt fel hirtelen Watson, és már tartott is a nappali kijárata felé. – Jó éjszakát, Ms. Washington! – megállt, biccentett. – Ha bármire szüksége van, Mrs. Hudson szívesen áll a szolgálatára!

- Köszönöm. – bólintottam felé, és éreztem, hogy mosolygok. – Jó éjszakát!

- Mr. Holmes! – biccentett a másik férfi irányába is.

- Dr. Watson. – intett egy halványat kezével a férfi, majd újra elmélyedt gondolataiban.

Így ottmaradtunk kettesben Sherlockkal, mindketten a saját kis gondolataink között vándorolva. Csak a tűz ropogása és az ablakot verdeső eső kopogása hangzott a szobában, és a meggyújtott gyertyák lobogó fényénél ijesztő árnyékok vetültek a falra. Akaratlanul is a síró angyalok jutottak eszembe. Reméltem, hogy most boldogok, hogy visszaküldtek engem a (számomra) középkorba. Megráztam magam, majd felálltam a kanapéról, és összeszedve a takarómat elindultam a Watson által elhagyott székhez.

- Zavarja, ha ideülök? – pillantottam Sherlockra várakozóan.

- Csak nyugodtan. – legyintett el se pillantva a tűzről, és én ezennel le is ültem.

Hosszú ideig nem szóltunk egymáshoz, és éreztem, hogy torkomban egy csomó keletkezik a közelségétől. Közel volt, de mégis távol. Sírhatnékom támadt, és éreztem is már, hogy szememet csípik a könnyek. Fáradt voltam, bágyadt és megviselt, amelyen már csak egy jó nagy alvás tudott volna segíteni.

Megköszörültem a torkomat.

- Mióta él Londonban? – kérdeztem végül Sherlockot, hogy alább hagyjon a sírhatnékom.

- Amióta az eszemet tudom. Itt születtem és itt is nőttem fel. – válaszolta, de nem pillantott rám.

- Van családja? – faggattam továbbra is.

- Maga szerint akkor Dr. Watsonnal laknék? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- És a szülei? Vannak testvérei? – szőttem tovább a sztorit.

- Van egy bátyám. – és ezzel tudtam, hogy lezárta a családja témáját.

- Mit szeretett csinálni gyerekkorában? Szeretett utazgatni?

- Mit akar? – kérdezte, és végre rám pillantott.

Szerettem volna bepótolni a lyukakat, amiket a jelenemben hagyott. Szerettem volna megismerni, így hogy nem tudta, hogy ki vagyok. Azt reméltem, hogy így nyitottabb lesz.

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok. – megvontam a vállam. – Elmondhatom magamról ugyanezeket, ha érdekli. De tudom, hogy nem érdekli.

Nem válaszolt.

Újra csendben üldögéltünk, csak a szokásos hanghatásokat hallgatva. A tűz pattogásától elálmosodtam, és ezen az sem segített, hogy itt a karosszékben már sokkal melegebb volt. Halványan elmosolyodtam, és éreztem, hogy kezdek átcsúszni az ébrenlét és álom határán, miközben tudtam, hogy nem kell aggódnom jelenleg semmi miatt sem, és hogy minden rendben lesz, ha másnap reggel felébredek.

- Mindig is szerettem utazni, szerettem új dolgokat megismerni és új emberekkel találkozni. Szerettem az új embereket kielemezni és megfigyelni, hogy később, amikor beszélgetésbe elegyedtem velük, kiderüljön, hogy mennyire van igazam. Később ez a szokásommá vált. Az utazásaim számai pedig megnőttek. – mondta, majd elhallgatott.

- De már régen utazott. – jegyeztem meg. – Miért?

- Honnan tudja, hogy régen utaztam? – pillantott rám érdeklődve, mintha egy titkosírással teli lapot fürkészne.

- Dr. Watson említette, hogy azért ilyen fura, mert régen sokat utazott és elszokott az angoloktól. Mire megkérdeztem, hogy hogyan érti azt, hogy régen. És mondta, hogy 7 hónapja tért vissza egy nagyon hosszú útról, ami nagyon megviselte és azóta nem volt sehol sem hosszú távon. – öntöttem magamból a hazugságot. Tudtam, hogy sosem fogja megkérdezni erről Watsont, mert el van annyira telve magával, hogy azt higyje, hogy az embereknek nincsen jobb témájuk, mint ő.

- Igen, valóban így van. – bólintott, és visszaereszkedett a bezártságába.

- Szabad megkérdeznem, hogy mi történt? – kérdeztem, minden idegszálamat kihegyezve.

- Szerintem, menjen aludni. – mondta témát váltva.

- Valami szörnyűség történt? – feszítettem továbbra is a húrt.

- Kérem, menjen! – sziszegte mérgesen.

- Én elhiszek bármit, amit mond. – hajoltam előre, és felpillantottam arcára, amelyre a tűz fénye egyenetlenül vetült, ezzel groteszkké festve.

- Jó éjszakát, Ms. Washington. – mondta végül.

- Tudom, hogy történt magával valami, ami miatt úgy döntött, hogy felhagy az utazásokkal. – mondtam határozottan, miközben felálltam. – Egy nagyon szörnyű valami, amit az ember egy könnyen nem felejt el.

És ezzel a végszóval kisétáltam a nappaliból, felfelé tartva a tetőtérben lévő volt cselédlakba, ahol el lettem szállásolva. Halkan bezártam magam után az ajtót, és nagyot sóhajtva nekidőltem háttal, miközben csak hagytam, hogy a könnyek ellepjék arcomat. Odavánszorogtam az ágyhoz, és ráomlottam teljesen összetörve. Összehúztam magamat magzatpózba, magamra terítettem a kicsit dohszagú takarót, és csak könnyeimen keresztül néztem a város halványan kivilágított sziluettjét, ami látszott a fedetlen ablakból.

Így aludtam el.

Koromsötét volt még mindig odakint, amikor magamhoz tértem. Nem aludhattam 1,5 óránál többet. És nem magamtól keltem fel, hanem valamire. Egy zajra, egy megérzésre, egy fuvallatra. Ahogy a hátamra fordultam, hogy keressek egy újabb fekvő pozíciót, megpillantottam az ablaknál álló sziluettet, ahogyan kifelé nézelődött. Ismerős volt a profilja, így csak meglepetten felültem, és feltoltam magamat egészen a falig. Elnyúltam az éjjeliszekrényre, és kisebb szerencsétlenkedés után felgyújtottam a lámpást, így a szoba aranyszínű fénnyel telt meg.

- Amikor visszatértem, nem emlékeztem semmire. Három napig azt sem tudtam, hogy ki vagyok. – mondta Sherlock, de nem fordult felém, csak az utcát pásztázta. Tükörképe halványan derengett az ablaküvegen. – Végül sikerült összeraknom a képet, és ott, abban a pillanatban eldöntöttem, hogy mostantól meggondoltabban kell utaznom. Nem emlékeztem hol jártam, nem emlékeztem, kivel voltam, kivel találkoztam, senkire és semmire sem. Csak egy kő angyalszoborra, semmi másra. Vagyis... halványan egy lányra. Egy gyönyörű lányra. – megfordult, és elindult az ágy irányába. Leült a végére, és felhúzta a lábait törökülésbe. – Nem tudom, miért mondom el ezt magának. És azt sem, hogy miért töltöttem az elmúlt órákat ezen rágódva. De egyszerűen úgy éreztem, meg kell tennem.

- Értem. – ennyit tudtam mondani, mert éreztem, hogy lassan újra kirobban belőlem a megállíthatatlan sírás. – És hogy érzi magát az elmúlt hónapokban?

Pár percig néma csend volt ismét. Csak a szívem hangos dübörgése zakatolt fejemben. Sherlock mozdulatlanul ült, szinte mint egy szobor, és a szoba távolabbi sarkát fixírozta, matt tekintettel.

- Jól. Kifejezetten jól. – rám pillantott. – Ismeri azt az érzést, amikor az ember megtalálja a helyét?

Bólintottam. Túlságosan is jól ismertem. Vele mindig ilyen érzés járt át.

- Túl jól is. – feleltem végül, és éreztem, hogy hangom enyhén megremeg.

Sherlock váratlanul kinyújtotta felém kezét, és államat megtámasztva magára emelte tekintetemet. Némán szemeztünk a félhomályban, és a szoba érezhetően megtelt elektromossággal. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán emlékszik rám, hogy eszébe jutottam, és minden tényleg rendben lesz most már. Néma imát rebegtem, és eközben próbáltam a legkevésbé elveszteni józan eszemet, és összeomlani.

- Ígérem, hogy kiderítem, mi történt a férjével. – mondta ki végül, és éreztem, hogy az elektromosság kiszivárog a levegőből és a helyén csak az üres csalódottság maradt.

- Köszönöm. – válaszoltam pár másodperc múlva, amíg próbáltam kitalálni, mit is kellene ilyenkor mondani.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit arconcsaptak. Már elegem volt a mai napból. Csak aludni akartam és el akartam feledkezni mindenről, ami történt.

- Jó éjszakát, Mr. Holmes. – húzódtam el tőle végül, és hagytam, hogy visszaereszkedjen közénk az ismeretlenség kellemes homálya.

- Jó éjszakát, Ms. Washington. – válaszolta ő is, és feltolta magát állásba.

Elindult tétován az ajtó irányába, és már a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor megtorpant, és válla felett visszapillantott rám.

- Mi a férje neve, Ms. Washington? Miért nem az ő nevét használja?

- Ne akarjon mindent tudni, Mr. Holmes. – mondtam semmilyen hangnemben, majd visszafeküdtem, magamra húztam a takarót, és lekapcsoltam a lámpást.

Amikor az ajtó finoman koppant Sherlock után, már csak könnyek között bámultam a plafont, és a fejemben az előbb lezajlott dialógus pörgött. Nem akartam elismerni, nem akartam tudomásul venni, de... de boldog volt. Úgy érezte, megtalálta a helyét. Nekem ilyesmit sosem mondott. Velem legtöbbször csak azt éreztette, hogy az egész modernkor egy púp a hátán, és én is az vagyok. Noha voltak néha jó pillanataink, de nagyátlagban nem tudtam volna elmondani róla, hogy boldog volt, hogy ahelyén érezte magát. Itt meg, a saját bevallása szerint igen.

- Nicole, kérlek, hagyd abba. – suttogtam a sötétségben saját magamnak, de tudtam, hogy ennyi nem elég ahhoz, hogy az agyam pörgése leálljon.

Felkeltem hát az ágyból, és odasétáltam az ablakhoz, ugyanúgy megállva, ahogyan Sherlock az előbb. Csak figyeltem az utcát, ahogyan a halványan kivilágított fiákerek elhaladtak, és hallgattam, ahogyan a nem teljesen jól szigetelt ablakon beszűrődtek az éjszakai zajok. Nekinyomtam homlokomat a hideg, esőáztatta üveghez, és próbáltam racionálisan gondolkodni. Az elmúlt órák olyanok voltak számomra, mintha egy kiábrándító hullámvasútpályán kellett volna görkorcsolyával végigküzdenem magamat. A legrosszabb pedig az volt, hogy komolyan megfontoltam, hogy nem akarom Sherlockot kiszakítani ebből a világból, hanem inkább az első adandó alkalommal elsunnyogok, mint a vert sereg, és leélem életem hátralevő részét a Doktorral.


	26. Talán nem is olyan rossz itt

Reggel, miután felébredtem, fél órán keresztül ültem az ágyról lelógatott lábakkal, és próbáltam felfogni, hogy tényleg nem álmodtam a velem történteket. Tényleg itt voltam ezernyolcszázkitudjahányban, tényleg nem ismer Sherlock és tényleg egyedül vagyok, és csak magamra számíthatok. Szerencsére az éjszaka hátralevő részét álomtalan alvással töltöttem, és megfelelően kipihentnek éreztem magam ahhoz, hogy egy újabb borzalmas nap elé nézzek.

Feltápászkodtam az ágyról, és odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, aminél egy picit hallgatózam, majd végül kinyitottam. Nagy meglepetésemre egy mohazöld köznapi ruha volt rá felakasztva, amelynek a szegélyei aranyszínű mintákkal foltak futtatva. Az kornak megfelelően hatalmas, tömött farrésze volt, amelyről fodrok omlottak le. Mellette egy fűző is ott volt, amin látszott, hogy nem a mai időből származott. Érdeklődve bevittem és letettem őket az ágyra, majd elmentem mosakodni.

A reggeli rutinom kicsit megtépett változatát letudva visszasétáltam a szobámba, és az ágyon még mindig ott hevert a ruha, amellyel látszott, hogy gazdája jól bánt. Nem volt mit tennem, fel kellett vennem, mert abban a hálóruhában, amiben eddig voltam, nem amradhattam, tekintve, hogy borzalmas volt. A fűzőt bedugtam az ágy alá, és belebújtam a ruhába, ami kellemesen puhának hatott száraz bőrömnek. Hajamat az fésülködőasztal egyik fiókjában talált hajtűkkel valamennyire feltornáztam fejem tetejére, majd már sétáltam is le halkan a nappaliba, ahonnan már hallottam, hogy porceláncsörömpölés szűrődött ki.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű összefüggést nem lát, Watson. – hallatszott Sherlock csipkelődése.

- Már bocsásson meg, Mr. Holmes, de a maga értékrendje eltér az enyémtől, és emiatt mások a megfigyeléseink prioritásai. – vágott vissza csípősen partnere.

- A maga értékrendje természetesen rossz. – felelte Sherlock szintén csipkelődve.

Megforgattam a szemem. Tipikusan Sherlock volt, akármelyik korban is volt.

- Ahogy hallom, megérkezett a vendégünk. – hallottam meg Sherlock hangját, és a következő pillanatban kinyílt a nappali ajtaja, és Watsonnal néztem szembe.

- Jó reggelt, Ms. Washington. Úgy gondoltuk, nem ébresztjük fel, a megpróbáltatásai után. – üdvözölt, és beterelt a nappaliba.

- Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes. – biccentettem egyenként nekik, majd megpróbáltam leülni a ruhában, de nem ment olyan egyszerűen.

- Teát? – kérdezte Watson, és sürgetve elszaladt az étkező irányába, hogy hozzon mind egy csészét, mind egy teát.

- Igen... kérek... – motyogtam, amikor már becsapódott utána az ajtó.

- Ha engem kérdez, menekülnék, mielőtt megkéri a kezét. – szólalt meg hirtelen Sherlock.

- Hogy tessék? – kérdeztem meglepve.

- Dr. Watson. – bökött fejével a csukott ajtó irányába. – Magáról áradozott egész reggel. Illetve az „ügyéről". – itt idézőjeleket mutatott.

- Nos, akkor ezek szerint Dr. Watson tudja értékelni a szépséget és az eleganciát. – vigyorodtam el, mert tudtam, hogy ebben a korban a nőknek ezen megnyilvánulásai nem éppen voltak megszokottak.

- Valóban. – bólintott Sherlock elismerően, és szája sarkában a kedvenc mosolyom bujkált.

- És jól aludt, Mr. Holmes? – döntöttem oldalra fejem, kérdőn.

- Meglehetősen igen, köszönöm. – válaszolta udvariasan. – És Ön, _Ms. Washington_? – nyomta meg nevemet.

- A körülményekhez viszonyítva remekül. – megvontam vállamat, és elkezdtem csupasz lábamat ingatni oda-vissza. Sherlock csak megigézve figyelte mutatványomat.

- Tud még mondani valamit a férje fura esetéről? – kérdezte végül, elszakítva tekinteteit lábamról. – Egy aprócska információ is sokat segíthet.

- Mindent elmondtam tegnap. – húztam bocsánatkérő mosolyra arcomat.

- Még sincs annyira elkeseredve. Sőt, mintha meg lenne könnyebbülve. – döntötte most ő oldalra a fejét.

Hát elkezdtük a finom játszmát. Én csak apró mosolyra húztam számat és közben kipillantottam az ablakon.

- Nos, Mr. Holmes, csak azért vagyok megkönnyebbülve, mert tudom, hogy maga foglalkozik az üggyel. – válaszoltam ártatlanul. – Tudom, hogy megoldja majd az egészet, és a férjem visszakapja az emlékeit rólam. Megígérte, nem emlékszik?

- Ms. Washington, maga gúnyolódik rajtam. – jegyezte meg, és hangjából tetszés csengett ki.

- Sosem mernék, Mr. Holmes. – rebegettem meg szemöldökömet.

Felálltam és odasétáltam az ablakhoz. Most már sokkal jobb idő volt, mint tegnap. Sütött a nap, és halvány szellő fújt, ami ide-oda ringatta a fák lombjait. Fogadni mertem volna rá, hogy jó meleg, déli szél. Átkaroltam magamat, és nekidőltem az ablakkeretnek, úgy figyeltem némán az utcát.

Watson eközben visszatért, a nyomában Mrs. Hudsonnel, akinél egy tálcán reggeli volt, teával, illetve a hóna alatt egy pár csizmát tartogatott. Rögtön magamhoz tértem, és odafutottam a házi nénihez, akin láttam, hogy nem éppen örül, hogy ilyen sok mindent kell egyszerre cipelnie.

- Adja csak ide! – nyújtottam kezemet a tálcáért.

- Jajj, Ms. Washington, ne is gondolja! – szólt rám feddőn, de láttam, hogy jól esett neki a gesztusom.

- Legalább a cipőt adja ide, hagy vegyem fel. Gondolom, ezért hozta. – mosolyogtam rá, és már ki is húztam óvatosan a csizmákat a szorításából.

- Köszönöm. – mosolygott az asszony is, és pár pillanattal később lerakta a tálcát az étkezőasztalra.

Odasétáltam a kanapéhoz, és leültem rá újra, nagy nehézségek árán, mivel a púp a fenekemen nem volt annyira mobilis, mint gondoltam. A cipőt most volt időm megnézni, és az én koromban ilyet fel nem vettem volna, még ha azzal fenyegettek volna is, hogy megölnek. A színével semmi baj sem volt: burgundi vörös színben pompázott. Ami a baj volt vele, az a fazonja volt. Egy takarítónő csizmájához tudtam volna hasonlítani: törpe sarka volt, és lábszárközépig ért, fűzővel futtatva. De legalább bőr volt.

- Ez hanyas? Mert nekem 40-es a lábam. – tartottam fel, és a válasz csak néhány üres és értetlen arckifejezés volt.

- Hogy tessék, kedvesem? – kérdezte Mrs. Hudson furcsállva.

- Ó... – észbe kaptam, hogy ez még itt valószínűleg nem létezik. – Semmi. Köszönöm.

Beledugtam a csizmába a lábam, és noha kicsit szorított, de nem volt kellemetlen annyira.

Miután megreggeliztem, és hallgattam Sherlock és Watson házastársi cívódását, idejét láttam, hogy kicsit felfedezzem a várost. Egyedül akartam menni, de mind Sherlock, mind Watson ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy velem tartsanak, mivel akármennyire napvilág volt, nem volt biztonságos az utcákat járni. Valahogy sejtettem, hogy mindkettejüknek megvolt a maga kis motivációja, hogy miért akar velem jönni, és nem sokkal azután hogy elindultunk, ki is derültek ezek. Sherlock vallatott, dr. Watson pedig az életrajzomat kérdezte ki körülbelül, főleg a magánéletemre rátérve. Valahogy nem érdekelte, hogy férjnél vagyok állítólag (Sherlock valószínűleg már teljesen rájött, hogy kamuztam ezzel kapcsolatban, de a hazugságaimat jól fogadta. Tudtam, hogy nem voltam konzekvens, de direkt idegesíteni akartam azzal, hogy találgatnia kell néha, mi igaz és mi nem.)

- Dr. Watson, lenne szíves hazamenni a pipámért és dohányomért? – kérdezte Sherlock, amikor beültünk egy elit klub bárjába, és teát rendeltünk.

- De Holmes, az legalább egy óra! – válaszolta elképedve az orvos.

- Megvárjuk, ne aggódjon. Most pedig menjen! – hördült rá a férfira, aki fel is ugrott és el is viharzott.

- Mit akar? – kérdeztem, és közelebb hajoltam hozzá, az asztal felett.

- Az igazat, Ms. Washington. Ha valóban ez a neve. – húzta el száját.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább azt játszanánk, hogy maga kielemez én pedig rábólintok, ha igaz? – vigyorodtam el.

- Ms. Washington, az én időm nagyon drága. – mérgelődött.

- És mégse dobott még ki, vagy zavart el, mint egy utolsó mocskos senkit. – vontam fel szemöldököm elégedetten. – Mit akar, Holmes?

- Az igazat. – válaszolta újra. – Azt, hogy miért hazudta, hogy van férje, mikor nincs. Hogy hogyan került ide, és hogy ki maga egyáltalán.

- Mr. Holmes... magának ezt tudnia kellene. – dőltem hátra a székemben, és elkezdtem unottan körmömet fixírozni. – Állítólag maga akkora nagy koponya...

- Ms. Washington... Tudom, hogy nem idevalósi, de még csak a környékre sem. Az akcentusából arra tudok következtetni, hogy amerikai behatás érte, de nem bevándorló, hanem visszatérő európai. A szóhasználatából kitűnik, hogy egy egyénileg kifejlesztett, zártkörű nyelvjárásban élt hosszú ideig – leginkább ausztrál vagy új-zélandi körökben tudom ezt elképzelni. A ruházata, amelyet a tegnapi napon viselt, sorgyártmány volt, ezt itt még nem alkalmazzák, de a világ más pontjain is csak most vezetik be, tehát nagyon exkluzív körökből származik. Egyenletesen le van barnulva, illetve a hajszíne is világosabb, mint a hajvégeinél illetve hajtöveinél, tehát nyári klímájú helyen járt, ami nem éppen jellemző jelenleg Angliára. Tengerillata volt, amikor találkoztunk, tehát tengerpartról érkezett frissen, de nem onnan ahonnan állítja, hogy volt, és nem a férjével. A sminkje nagy gondosságra utal, ami előkelőségre utal, mivel a mai világban a nők csak kevés százaléka részesül ilyen finom termékekben. A megjelenése, járása és gesztusai kifinomultságot sugallnak, és előkelőségről árulkodnak csakugyan, viszont akkor nem érkezett volna ilyen toprongyosan a küszöbünkre, tehát valami hatalmas probléma érte. Nincsen senkije, akihez fordulhatna, egyedül van, ami azt jelenti, hogy ez a probléma egyedül érte, és nem tud mit kezdeni vele. A tény, hogy bennem bízik, és abban, hogy majd én megoldom az összes problémáját túlságosan is bizakodóan hangzik, hogy egy idegenhez így álljon, így azt kell hogy mondjam, hogy valószínűleg elment a józan esze, illetve a zárt közösségében nagyon nyíltan álltak egymáshoz és túlságosan is megbíztak egymásban – ami meg kell jegyeznem egy nagyon felelőtlen hiba, tekintve, hogy most hol van. Férje nincs, mert nem szégyenkezett, amikor éjszaka bementem magához, mint már mondtam, nincs kétségbeesve, és túlságosan is nagy érdeklődést mutat irántam. A térdei és karjai le vannak horzsolva, egyenetlenül, sántítva járt, ebből a kettő dologból arra tudok következtetni, hogy menekült, és elesett, de nem érdekelte. Akarja még, hogy folytassam? – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Hallgatnám még. – vigyorogtam.

- Az Istenért, Nicole! Ne szórakozz itt velem! – szisszent fel hirtelen mérgesen.

- Sherlock? – kérdeztem megszeppenve és a reménysugarak azonnal megtelítették gondolataimat.

Nem szólt semmit, csak felállt egy szó nélkül, és kisétált a teremből, ott hagyva engem egyedül, szenvedve a kétségeim közt. Tudtam, hogy nem kellene hagynom, hogy elmenjen, ki kellett volna derítenem, hogy mi van vele, de egyszerűen nem vitt rá a lélek, hogy felálljak, és utolérjem, mert féltem, hogy mi van ha nem tért magához. Végül győzött a szívem, és futásnak eredtem a férfi után.

Ahogy kirobbantam az utcára, nem láttam sehol se a hömpölygő tömegben, hiába kémleltem minden irányban. Végül érzékeimre hagyatkozva elindultam jobbra, és a tömegen átverekedve magam tülekedtem, hogy minél hamarabb megtaláljam Sherlockot, és kikérdezzem, mi volt ez az egész. Csak tudni akartam, hogy minden rendben van, hogy minden a régi, hogy minden megoldódott. Vagy csak tudni akartam, hogy ez valami isteni beavatkozás volt, hogy emlékezett rám, és arra, hogy a saját időnken hogyan cívódtunk.

Az egyik sikátorban végül megpillantottam. Hevesen szívott egy cigarettát.

Odasétáltam hozzá, és pár méterre tőle megálltam. Nem pillantott rám, csak maga előtt fixírozta a mocskos földet, és közben nehéz, tömény füstfelhőt eregetett.

- Mr. Holmes? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

Nem válaszolt.

- Mr. Holmes. – mondtam határozottabban.

Még mindig nem mondott semmit.

- Sherlock! – szóltam rá mérgesen, mire megremegett és végre rám nézett, hitetlen kifejezéssel az arcán.

- Ki a fene maga? – kérdezte megsemmisülve.

Nem válaszoltam, csak puhán megérintettem felkarját, hogy megnyugtassam, de válaszképpen csak elrántotta magát tőlem.

- Ismerem? Ismertem valaha? – lépett hozzám vészesen közel, és szemében bosszúság égett.

Pár pillanatig csak csendben álltam a tekintetét és milliónyi gondolat futott végig rajtam, amelyeket nem is akartam sohasem felemlegetni saját magamnak. Keserédes emlékek a múltról, és elvesztett jövőképek, amelyek már sosem valósulhatnak meg, ha rosszul játszom a lapjaimat. De talán nem is akartam jól játszani őket.

- Nem. – mondtam végül, annyi meggyőződést beletömöszkölve a hanglejtésembe, amennyit csak tudtam.

- Akkor honnan...? – kezdett bele egy másik kérdésbe, de félbeszakítottam.

- A nevem Caroline Washington. – folytattam tovább mondanivalómat, kényszerítve magam, hogy ne remegjen a hangom. – Nem tudom, ki az a Nicole, nem tudom, miért háborodott fel, csak azt tudom, hogy meg kell nyugodnia és vissza kell jönnie velem. – újra karja után nyúltam, és most tűrte érintésemet, noha éreztem, hogy halványan remeg. – Jöjjön!

Elindultunk visszafelé, úgy, hogy vezettem magam mellett, és minden egyes lépéssel egyre jobban gyengült a remegése, és végül teljesen lenyugodott. Visszasétáltunk a helyre, és az asztalnál már ott várakozott Watson, elégedetlenkedve pillantgatva körül.

Amikor visszaértünk, rögtön lecsillapodott, és felállt, hogy üdvözöljön minket.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, mivel érezte a fagyos hangulatot.

- Megijedtem, és muszáj voltam kimennem, hogy egy kicsit lecsillapodjak. Mr. Holmes pedig kikísért. – válaszoltam természetesen, és Sherlock se akadékoskodott.

- Üljön le azonnal! – húzott ki nekem egy széket Watson. – Hagy vizsgáljam meg!

- Nem... köszönöm, de... nincsen semmi bajom sem. Csak bepánikoltam. – mosolyogtam annyira szívélyesen, amennyire csak tudtam.

Két órával később a Westminster hídnál voltam (újra), most már egyedül, és éppen próbáltam kitalálni, hogyan hagyjak üzenetet a Doktornak, hogy hol keressen és mikor. Semmi használhatót nem láttam, semmi olyan dolgot, kiállta volna az idő próbáját és segíthetett vona abban, hogy tudtára adjam a férfinak, hogy ide jöjjön és mentsen meg azonnal, vigyen innen és törölje ki a fejemből Sherlock emlékét is. Még csak a névről se tudjak soha. Oké, a vége túlzás volt, de jelenlegi állapotomban már nagyon végletekben gondolkodtam.

Oda-vissza sétálgattam, miközben próbáltam kitalálni, hogy mi lenne az a megfelelő dolog, az a megfelelő akármi, amire azt tudtam volna mondani, hogy igen, ezt a Doktor meg fogja találni és igen, ezt a Doktor úgy fogja értelmezni, hogy pár pillanat múlva már az ajtón fog kopogtatni és elvisz erről a nyomorúságos helyről.

Végül feladtam, hogy valamit is ki fogok találni, így csak a fejem után menve kezdtem el sétálgatni a városban, kicsit feltöltődve a mozgalmas események után. Sajnos az agyamat ez alatt az idő alatt se tudtam kikapcsolni, így fájdalmas és lemondó gondolatok kavarogtak benne. Már akár abba is beleegyeztem volna, hogy a 19. század Londonjában maradjak, és új életet kezdjek. Újra meghódítom Sherlockot és nyomozunk újra, mintha mi se történt volna. Mintha minden rendben lenne. Lehet, hogy letelepednénk vidéken és családot alapítanánk. Örökké együtt lennénk. Sherlock és Nicole. Nicole és Sherlock. Vagyis ebben az esetben Caroline és Sherlock. Sose használtam a második nevemet, de muszáj lennék rászokni. Valószínűtlenül hosszú időbe tartana noha megszoknom, hogy a Caroline-ra hallgassak és Caroline-ként utaljak magamra, de ha muszáj lenne, akkor muszáj lenne.

Végül a lábam és a tudatalattim visszakormányzott a Baker Street-re, és újra ott álltam a 221B előtt, és néztem a napfényben szikrázóan csillogó ablakokat és a repedező stukkókat, amelyek az én időmben már csak foszlányokban voltak megtalálhatóak a házon.

És akkor beugrott.

Mindenről megfeledkezve felfutottam a lépcsőn, és berontottam a bejáraton. Az előszobában kiforgattam a komódokat, de nem találtam bennük csak esernyőket, kalapokat, sétabotokat és különböző egyéb kiegészítőket télre. Az irányt ezután a nappalia vettem, ahol hirtelen betoppanásom beléfojtotta a szót mondat közepén mindenkibe. Ismét csak senkivel sem törődve elkezdtem túrni a szekrényekben és fiókokban, és végül az ablakhoz közelebbi vitrines könyvszekrény fiókjában meg is találtam, amit kerestem. Egy vésőt.

Kisiettem a szobából, fel az emeletre a cselédlakba, és kirántottam az ablakot. Leültem a párkányra és lerúgtam csizmáimat, majd kilendítettem először bal, utána pedig jobb lábamat. Felléptem végül a párkányra és elkezdtem fél kézzel erőszakolni a vésőt, hogy tegye a dolgát. Már eljutottam addig, hogy „1889. 0", amikor éreztem, hogy valaki körülöleli a lábamat, és elkezd beemelni a szobába.

- Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem! – kezdtem el rúgkapálni, de nem sokat tehettem Sherlock ellen, aki csak odasétált velem az ágyhoz és rádobott.

Visszasétált az ablakhoz és becsukta.

- Ezt most miért kellett?! – toltam fel magam mérgesen ülésbe, és kisöpörtem egy tincset arcomból. Forrongtam a dühtől.

- Még a végén leesik. – mondta unottan. – Nem hiányzik, hogy ránk fogják a halálát.

- De nem érti?! Be kell fejeznem! – ugrottam fel az ágyról, és újra odasiettem volna az ablakhoz, de Sherlock elém állt.

- Azt az ablakot többet nem nyitja ki, amíg itt van. – parancsolt rám.

- Ezt nem teheti! – léptem volna el mellette, de a következő pillanatban megragadta a vésőt tartó kezemet, kicsavarta, és ennek hatására mellkasának ütköztem.

- Ez az én házam: azt teszek, amit akarok. – mondta elégedetten, és olyan közel hajolt hozzám, hogy éreztem a tüdejéből kiáramló forró levegőt az arcomon. Nemhiába egy fejjel volt magasabb nálam.

- Mr. Holmes. Kérem. – néztem rá nagy szemekkel, próbálva meggyőzni.

Válaszként csak kivette a vésőt a kezemből, és ott hagyott az ablaknál álldogálva.

- Ma este elmegyünk egy álarcos bálba Dr. Watson-nal. – mondta könnyed, nemtörődöm hangnemben. – Ha gondolja, csatlakozzon hozzánk.

- Ezek után azt várja, hogy bármerre is magával menjek?! – kérdeztem felháborodva, csuklómat masszírozva, amit elég durván megszorított.

- Gondolja meg. – mondta még, majd kisétált a szobából, és bezárta maga után az ajtót.

Mintha egy internátusban laknék.

Órákig ültem a szobában, az ablaknál, és egy könyvet olvastam, amit a szekrények egyikében találtam. Egy Shakespeare kötet volt, amiben néhány nagyobb műve volt összesítve. Nem szerettem kifejezetten, de haragomban semmi pénzért se mentem volna le Sherlockékkal bandázni, így valamivel el kellett töltenem az időt.

Már legalább kétszáz oldalt elolvastam, amikor hallottam, hogy kopogtatnak az ajtón.

- Igen? – kérdeztem, és felkészültem, hogy jól összevesszek Sherlockkal, ha ő az.

- Kedvesem... – sétált be Mrs. Hudson, a kezében egy barokk ruhacsodát tartva. – Mr. Holmes megkért, hogy ezt hozzam fel Önnek, illetve a hozzáillő kiegészítőket. – lerakta a holmikat az ágyra. – Állítólag csatlakozik hozzájuk ma este.

- Köszönöm szépen, de nem kívánok. – mosolyogtam rá a nőre, és visszamélyedtem újra a könyvbe.

Az ajtó becsukódott, de Mrs. Hudon még mindig a szobában volt.

- Tudja, Sherlocknak kellene már egy kellemes társaság, aki jó hatással van rá. – kezdett bele Mrs. Hudson. – Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg maga segíthetne neki.

- Ezen az emberen még Doktor Phil se tudna segíteni... – morogtam.

- Tessék? – kérdezte az asszony érdeklődve.

- Nem fontos. – legyintettem, és leraktam a könyvet a párkányra. Odakint már elkezdett sötétedni. – Nem szeretnék belekeveredni Mr. Holmes életébe. – mondtam végül.

- Nem azt kértem, hogy menjen hozzá feleségül, csak hogy kísérje el ma este. – fordított hátat nekem a házinéni és elkezdett kicsoszogni a szobából. – Mellesleg többezer fontot költött a ruhára csak magának.

És ezzel kisétált.

Én csak odaslisszoltam az ágyhoz, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem a jelmezt, amit Sherlock választott nekem. Borvörös alapon aranyszínű brokátmintával díszített ruha volt, alsószoknyával, buggyos, csipkés ujjakkal, és minden ilyennel, amit el lehet képzelni. Nagyon csicsás volt, de ha barokk hangulatú bálba megy az ember, akkor viszont kifejezetten tökéletes. Egy aranyszínű topánt kaptam hozzá, egy aranyszínű maszkot és egy fekete pár selyemkesztyűt. Tényleg drágának hatott az összeállítás, és emiatt nagyon mérges is voltam, mert sosem szerettem a drága dolgokat kárba veszni. Az első gondolatom a szemrevételezés után rögtön az volt, hogy a fene a jó szívemet, és ez csak még jobban sokszorozódott, ahogyan lelibbentettem a vállfáról a ruhát, és elkezdtem belebújni. Nagy meglepetésemre a ruha alatt találtam egy egyszerű, világoskék csomagolópapírba bugyolált dobozt, és amikor kinyitottam, még jobban meg akartam ütni Sherlockot, hogy miért csinálja ezt velem. A dobozban egy pár fülbevaló, egy nyaklánc és ezekhez illő hajtűk voltak, illetve ami végképp betett az a púder, szemhéjfesték és rúzs volt. Tudta, hogy ilyen helyre sminkeletlenül nem szabad menni, ezért képes volt kidobni egy halom pénzt az ebben a korban luxuscikknek számító sminkre. Komolyan meg akartam ölni.

Fél órával később már készen is álltam arra, hogy elinduljunk a londoni éjszakába, valahova a híres báltermek egyikébe, és noha kicsit esetlenül bandukoltam le a girbegurba lépcsőkön, megpróbáltam minden királynői tartásomat összeszedni, hogy méltó partnere lehessek a ház zseni urának. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem az előszobában lógó tükörben magamra, megigazítottam a csinosan feltűzött hajamat, illetve felkötöttem az álarcot, majd már be is libbentem a nappaliba, remélvén, hogy kellően letaglózó látványt nyújtok.

De csak Watson kutyájával találtam magam szemben, aki, amint meglátott, vidáman csaholva odafutott hozzám, és megpróbált felugrani rám. Sietve kihátráltam a szobából, és bezártam a nyüszítő kutyát, és elkezdtem magamat szidni, hogy hogyan mehettem bele abba, hogy így lejárassam magam, illetve hogy Sherlock a, direkt így tervezte az egészet, b, megunta a várakozást és lelépett társával. Kioldottam a maszkot tartó szalagot, és a csalódástól összeszorult torokkal elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn, hangosan kopogva.

- Kedvesem! – hallottam meg Mrs. Hudson hangját a földszintről.

- Igen? – kérdeztem, próbálván letuszkolni a gombócot a torkomból.

- Mr. Holmes azt üzeni, hogy nagyon sajnálja, hogy maga nélkül kellett elindulnia de a fiákere várja a ház előtt. – sétált fel hozzám a néni, kezében egy pelerint tartva. – Nem fog csalódni, ha meglátja magát. – mosolygott rám az asszony, és rám terítette a kabátot.

- Remélem is, ha már ennyit készülődtem. – forgattam szememet, majd elindultam lefelé a lépcsőn, és már kint is voltam a langyos londoni éjszakában.

A parti a Royal Albert Hall-ban volt, ami a modern kori Londonban színházként, koncertarénaként és különböző rendezvények megtartására szakosodott. Ebben a korban még teljes bájában pompázott és nem volt átmaszkírozva álbarokk stílusára, ahogyan én megismertem. Nagy sürgés-forgás volt körülötte, és rengetegen várakoztak díszes ruháikban, hogy bemehessenek, és élvezhessék azt, amiben a legjobbak voltak: a társasági eseményeken való részvételt. Talán még se ígérkezett olyan rossznak ez a mai este.

Odasétáltam az ajtónál lévő felügyelőhöz, aki a vendégeket engedte be, és röpke két pillanat múlva már bent is voltam a csodálatosan kivilágított főteremben, ahol már hangosan búgtak a zenészek hangszerei, ezzel is megbolondítva az éjszakát. Körbepillantottam a teremben, de nem láttam sehol sem se Sherlockot, se Watsont, úgyhogy az irányt a kert irányába vettem, ahol a jó időre való tekintettel ugyanúgy folyt a bál. A felöltőmet csak odaadtam menetközben egy pincérnek, aki oda-vissza sétálgatott, és biztosított róla, hogy odateszik Sherlockék cucca mellé.

Ahogy kiléptem a teraszra, rögtön megcsapott a hideg, bár nem olyan élesen, mint amikor lezúdult rám a tegnapi nap folyamán az eső. És akkor eszembe jutott, hogy alig vagyok itt 2 napja, és már is partizok. Mosolyognom kellett automatikusan. Odasétáltam a korláthoz, és lepillantottam a kertbe, ami nem kis erőfeszítéssel volt kivilágítva, és mindenhonnan érezhető volt a gyertyák szúrós szaga, ahogyan égtek. Pár percig csak ott álltam, és élveztem a zsongást, ami körülvett, és csakhamar megpillantottam Sherlockot, ahogyan egy gyönyörű fekete ruhában lévő nővel táncolt, miközben ő is csak oda-vissza forgatta a fejét. Ezer közül is megismertem volna őt, akármilyen maszkot húzott. Ez az ártalma annak, ha valakivel együtt él az ember egy éven át. Minden apró mozdulatát ismeri, minden testtartását, még csak azt is, ahogyan a szemöldöke egy pillanatra megrebben, és emiatt megváltozik leheletnyit az arckifejezése.

Elmélyült tanulmányozásom közepette ő is észrevett engem, és el is lépett a nőtől, miután beszélt vele valamit. Felpillantott rám, fél kezét háta mögé szorította, míg a másikat kinyújtotta felém, jelezvén, hogy szeretne felkérni egy táncra. Válaszként csak szórakozottan megráztam a fejemet, és elindultam lassan lefelé a lépcsőn, vigyázva, hogy a csúszós márványon le ne zakózzak, mert az nagyon kellemetlen lett volna. Úgy éreztem magamat, mint valami giccses hősszerelmes filmben, ahogyan a halványan lengedező szélben rebegett a ruhám és a hajam, és a gyertyák bágyadt fénye megvilágította a rám váró Sherlockot. Ennél nyálasabb már csak akkor lett volna, ha valaki az emeletről rózsaszirmokat szórt volna ki, amik betelítették volna a látképet. És ha Sherlock tudta volna, hogy mégis ki a fene vagyok.

- Örülök, hogy úgy döntött, csatlakozik hozzánk. – fogta meg a kezemet, amikor már csak pár lépcsőfok maradt hátra.

- Nem utasíthattam vissza többezer fontnyi ruhát és kiegészítőt. – döntöttem oldalra a fejemet, és fanyalogva elmosolyodtam. – Na meg éppen ideje volt már egy jó partinak.

- Tudom, hogy ami magával történt nem feltétlenül mondható szerencsésnek, de úgy véltem, hogy nem árt magának egy kis figyelemelterelés. – mondta, és meghajolt, jelezvén, hogy kezdődhet a tánc.

- Igen, kifejezetten jól jön. – biccentettem én is, és már szorosan magához is húzott, és vezetett a táncparketten.

Néhány percig csak némán táncoltunk, és élveztem a testéből áradó forróságot, ami átjárt, és megmelengetett.

- Nagyon jól táncol. – mosolyodtam el. – Nem gondoltam volna.

- Édesanyám elhivatott volt a neveltetést nézve. – válaszolta kicsit elégedetlenkedve, de annál nagyobb szeretettel. – Nyelvek, hangszerek és a tánc. Enélkül a mai előkelő világban nem él meg az ember.

- Az biztos. – pillantottam el a válla fölött, és nehezemre esett visszanyelni a könnyeimet. Volt erről anno egy vitánk, amiben ő mindenképpen azt vallotta, hogy a táncnak semmi haszna sincsen, és hogy ő soha nem alacsonyodna le oda, hogy néhány hangra vonaglik.

Furcsa érzés volt, hogy ilyen nyitottan beszélt. Nehéz volt elhinnem, hogy egy nyamvadt maszkot kellett felvennie, és aztán meg is nyílt a múltjáról, a családjáról. És itt jutott eszembe, hogy megnézzem, mi van rajta.

Természetesen az éjfekete, selymesen világító maszkját már messziről láttam, ami noha egyszerű volt, de kiemelte csodálatos arcformáját, illetve jéghideg tekintete csak úgy világított belőle. A ruházatát tekintve egyszerű fekete nadrág, fekete felöltő és fehér ing volt rajta, fekete csokornyakkendővel, és alkalmi cipővel. És valahogy mégis sütött belőle az elfojtott szexualitás, amit nagyon nehéz volt nem célzásként vennem.

- Ha szabad megjegyeznem, gyönyörűen fest. – mondta, és én eléggé meglepődtem, hogy mi lelte mégis.

- Köszönöm. – néztem el jobbra, és beharaptam alsó ajkamat, hogy ne sírjam el magamat.

Amikor visszapillantottam rá, láttam, hogy nagyon gondolkodik valamin. Szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán visszazárta. Nagy levegőt vett, elengedett, és zavartan tarkóra tette kezeit, ezzel majdnem leütve egy másik álarcos férfit, aki éppen egy ízléstelen pink ruhába ötözött nővel táncolt.

- Kérdeznem kell valamit magától, de nem akarom ennyi ember között megtenni. – bökte ki végül.

- Rendben. – bólintottam, és megfogtam felém kinyújtott kezét, hogy elvezessen egy csendesebb helyre.

Átsétáltunk a kerten egy szó nélkül, addig, amíg már a hátunk mögött elkezdett halkulni a zene, és a sötétség kezdte megtelíteni az étert. Végül megpillantottam egy padot, ami nem messze volt tőlünk egy rózsabokor tövében, de nem arrafelé tartottunk, hanem még mélyebre a sötétségbe. Végül, amikor már mindkét oldalról sűrű bokrok szegélyeztek minket, és a csend intimitását csak néhány bogár ciripelése törte meg, megálltunk.

Sherlock szembe fordult velem, és nem tett semmi mást, csak nézett, és látszott rajta, hogy kutat a fejében, hogy keres valamit, amit nem feltétlenül fog megtalálni. Odanyúlt arcomhoz, és feltolta hajamra a maszkot, hogy teljes egészében megvizsgálhasson. Nem szólt semmit, csak nézett. Keze még mindig arcomon volt, hüvelykujja hajlata ajkaimat súrolta. Legszívesebben megfogtam volna kezét, és belesírtam volna minden bánatomat és fájdalmamat és kétségbeesésemet, de nem tettem semmit, csak álltam, mint egy szarvas az autó fényszórójától lefagyva. Szemem már hozzászokott a sötétséghez, és láttam szemein, hogy kutat utánam a tudatában, mert ismert, csak nem tudta, honnan. Homloka gondterhelt ráncba szaladt, és szája tipikus grimaszára húzódott, amikor erősen koncentrált.

Végül megnyalta alsó ajkát, és nagy levegőt vett.

- Ms. Washington... – kezdett bele óvatosan és meglehetősen halkan.

- Igen? – kérdeztem vissza szinte suttogva, mert nem akartam ezt a varázst megtörni, amiben most részünk volt.

- Én vagyok a férje?


	27. Nem kellesz és én se neked

Anyukám mindig ahhoz tartotta magát, hogy szerinte a világon ahhoz hogy érvényesülni tudjanak ez emberek, csinos arc kell, illetve éles ész. Neki mindkettő megvolt, így sikerült olyan díszfeleségként élnie, amire sokan felnéztek. A maga korában, a 70-80-as évek Glamrock-korszakában, amikor mindenhonnan David Bowie ordított, és az emberek küzdöttek a szabadságukért, ő mindig jókor volt a jó helyen, csinosan, és kívánatosan, és egy ilyen alkalommal sikerült összefutnia apukámmal, amikor is nem tudta, de örökre megváltoztatta az életét.

Ő adta meg az utolsó nagy lökést ahhoz, hogy Johnathan Hubert Washington neve valamit is jelentsen a világon, és ezáltal az ő neve is. Vivienne Elizabeth Stewart-Washington. Hosszú évek kitartó teperése, különböző alkalmakon való részvételek és koktélpartikon, jótékonysági bálokon való jópofizás után anyukám felépítette a saját márkáját, és ezzel megmutatta minden feltörekvő, ambíciózus lánynak, hogy igen is lehetséges egy középosztálybeli családból felkerülni a topra, hogy ha valaki agyafúrt és ügyes.

Miután már megalapozta a hírnevét, illetve a kapcsolatát apukámmal, jelentkezett a Yale-re, ahol kijárta a jogot, amíg New Yorkban éltek apukámmal, és előkészítették a különböző pozíciókhoz való kapcsolatokat. Eközben már mind Brian, mind én megszülettem, így a társasági oldalakon extra oldalakon hirdették, hogy amellett, hogy a karrierjét és a családját egyensúlyozza, még a tetejében bevállalta azt is, hogy egy jelentős egyetemen diplomát szerezzen. Ódákat zengtek róla, teljes mértékben minden reményteli lánynak a példaképe lett, aki valaki lenni akart, és emellett azt csinálta, amihez a legjobban értett: elbűvölte az embereket és elhitette velük, hogy mindennél fontosabbak. De tulajdonképpen nem csinált semmit sem, csak jól rakta a lapokat, jókor volt jó helyen, és ami a legfontosabb volt: egy ígértes angol politikus fiút megajándékozott két csodálatos gyermekkel, akik mindenkit elbűvöltek.

Nagyon sokszor meghallgattam már ezt a történetet, még többször olvastam neten, újságban, vagy éppenséggel interjúvoltak ezzel kapcsolatban, hogy a jövőben szeretném-e felvenni ezt a vonalat. Megannyi találgatás és spekuláció folyt arról, és még folyik a mai napig is, hogy vajon sikerül-e összekeverednem egyszer a királyi családdal, mivel neveltetésemből, és anyukám prezíciós terveiből kiindulva én lehetnék a következő Diana, noha engem valószínűleg kedvelne a királynő.

Furcsa dolog az angol elit életéhez tartozni, részt venni a partikon, bálokon, jótékonysági eseményeken, divatbemutatókon és egyéb promóciós eseményeken, premiereken. Mindig a legjobban kell mutatnia az embernek, mindig barátságosnak és kedvesnek kell lenni, és tudni kell, ki az, akivel smúzolni kell az adott pillanatban. Ebben a szellemben nőttem fel, erre lettem nevelve, és mégis sokkal jobban élveztem általában, hogyha otthon maradhattam olvasni egy forró bögre tea mellett, vagy éppen elmehettem névtelenül valahova, ahol jól érezhettem magam, mint a többi fiatal, és nem Nicole Caroline Washington voltam, akit mindenki csodált, irigyelt és/vagy utált. Természetesen szerettem a társasági eseményeket is, illetve a vele járó előnyöket és kiváltságokat, a rengeteg ingyen cuccot, amit a különböző tervezők küldtek ajándékba, hogy népszerűsítsem őket, a sok remek meghívást exkluzív partikra és wellneskastélyokba, és mindenem volt a divatbemutatók világa, de valahogy nem egyszer eszembe jutott, hogy vajon milyen lehet „normálisnak" lenni – a Primark-ban vásárolni, 5 fontos pólókban járni, és tudni, hogy én csak egy vagyok a sok közül, akinek a paparazzok nem követik minden egyes lépését. Néha szerettem volna magam mögött hagyni ezt a különleges világot, amire nevelve lettem.

Emlékszem, egyszer összeverekedtem Robert Mitchell Baumgartnerrel az óvodában, mert szerinte egy lány nem játszhat a fiúkkal lovagosat, ami abból állt, hogy volt egy nagy mászóka, amire felmásztak a piros lovagok, és kezükben a habszivacs kardokkal és pajzsokkal védték a várat a kékek ellen. Én berágtam, és felmásztam, kezemben tartva egy piros pajzsot és kardot, és amikor Robert felért, én csak lelöktem, majd utána zuttyantam a padlóra, és elkezdtem ütni a karddal, amíg el nem kezdett visítani. Anyukámékat behívták az agresszív viselkedésem miatt, és tanácsolták nekik, hogy járjak el gyermek pszichológushoz, vagy pedig kezdjek el egy olyan sportot űzni, ahol kiélhetem az agresszióimat. Természetesen havi 10000 fontért senki nem hallgatta meg, hogy mi volt a kirobbantó oka a verekedésnek, viszont minden pszichológus képzettséggel rendelkező óvónő azon a véleményen volt, hogy valami nagyon mélyen elrejtett problémám van. Akkor még nem tudtam ennyire az érdekemet védeni, így akármennyire is próbáltam elmondani, hogy mi történt, csak arra jutottam, hogy leszidtak, amiért beleszólok a felnőttek dolgaiba. Egy idő után megmaradt az az érzésem, hogy talán nem feltétlenül kell megszólalnom mindig, és emiatt volt amikor megúsztam dolgokat, de volt olyan is, amikor csak rontottam a helyzeten.

Minden esetre, ahogyan tartottunk hazafelé, és a traumában kóválgyó Robertet kísérte hazafelé a dada, egyszerre csak fellángolt bennem az igazságtalanság kellemetlen bizsergése, és legszívesebben sikítottam volna, amíg levegő volt a tüdőmben. Úgy gondoltam, hogy igazságtalanságokat állítottak rólam, illetve hogy Robertnek ugyanúgy meg kéne bűnhődnie, mint nekem, hiszen miatta kezdődött el az egész, és az ő csökönyös tagadása és sztereotipikus viselkedése miatt. Megpróbáltam ismét csak elmagyarázni anyukámnak, mi történt, és miután végig hallgatott, leültetett engem egy padra az óvoda előtt, leguggolt elém, és mélyen szemembe nézve a következő szavakat mondta: „Ebben a világban csak akkor vagy sikeres, ha alkalmazkodsz az elvárásokhoz, és azt adod az embereknek, amit akarnak. Ha valaki azt mondja, hogy a lányok nem játszanak lovagosat, akkor nem is teszed. Ezen túl mindig hallgass arra, hogy mit mond a környezeted, és ez alapján cselekedj, mert így lesz az életed a tökéletesebbnél is tökéletesebb. Ki tudja... talán még annak is tanúi lehetünk ha ügyes vagy, hogy a királyi család tagja leszel. Csak ügyesen kell raknod a lapjaidat."

Soha többet nem kellett miattam bejönni se az óvodába, se az előképzőbe, se az iskolába. Rendes, csendes lány voltam, akit mindenki kedvelt, a tanárok imádtak, és mindenki azt kapta, amit elvárt tőlem. Nem értettem noha, hogy miért kellett éppenséggel úgy viselkednek, ahogy, de nem is kérdőjeleztem meg, mivel tudtam, hogy anyukám boldog amiatt, ahogyan vagyok, ahogyan viselkedek, és ez nekem mindennél többet ért. Hajlandó voltam lemondani a saját egyéniségem kialakulásáról annak érdekében, hogy a családom, szüleim büszkék legyenek rám, és boldogan gondoljanak rám, beszéljenek rólam.

És ennek az egésznek vége szakadt, amikor Tom Ford a 16. születésnapomra tervezett nekem egy fantasztikus ruhát, amit utánam nevezett el, és limitált kiadásban lehetett kapni. Akkor éreztem úgy, hogy révbe értem, de valami mégis hiányzott. A tény, hogy egy elismert tervező csak nekem készített valamit, amit először én viseltem, és az én nevemmel volt fémjelezve, valahogyan nem elégített ki. Talán azért, mert amikor hordanom kellett a ruhát, tulajdonképpen nem tudtam, hogy ki vagyok, hogy mi vagyok, hogy mi akarok lenni. Sokszor forgolódtam álmatlanul éjszaka, elveszett identitásomat űzve, de nagyon kevésszer, szinte egyáltalán nem jutottam semmilyen konklúzióra sem. Nicole Caroline Washington minden volt, és eközben egy nagyon nagy semmi. Egy jól felépített márka, aminek nem volt háttere, csak a csillogó papírmasé, amibe be volt csinosan csomagolva.

Először éreztem úgy, hogy a kártyavár összedől, hogy semmivé válok, és eltűnök a horizonon, mert mások, más egyéniségek elhomályosítanak. Mert mit ér egy csinos arc, egy bájos mosoly és egy jó alak, ha nincsen mögötte semmi? Onnantól kezdtem el komolyan foglalkozni a karrieremmel, az imázsommal, és első dolgom volt egy PR-os keresése, aki mindenről intézkedett, de teret hagyott nekem. Olyan teret, amit az anyám sosem engedett, hogy legyen, mert tudta, hogy akkor az, ami vagyok teljesen megváltozna, és saját útjára térne. Akkor tájt már tisztában voltam vele, hogy az anyám csak azért törődik velem ennyit, azért nyomja, tolja, hajtja azt, hogy nekem milyen legyen az élete, mert szeretné a saját vágyait átélni velem. Ezért vettem részt olyan premiereken, és bálokon és mindenféle sajtóeseményeken, ahol egyébként semmi keresnivalóm se lett volna. Ezért kellett nyaranta pónitáborokba, és különböző nyári kiruccanásokra mennem, amit egy gyerek nem tud és nem is akar értékelni. Ezért kellett a napjaimat tőlük elszigetelve töltenem, általában bentlakásos iskolákban – mert ő így akart felnőni.

A középiskolát még kijártam egy előkelő bentlakásos helyen, viszont amikor az egyetem választásánál voltunk, leszögeztem, hogy vagy én választhatok, vagy pedig nem is tanulok tovább, és elmegyek valahova Indiába, megtérni. Mivel a természetem nagy része ekkorra már kifejlődött, illetve meglett az identitásom is, tudták, hogy nem viccelek, így kénytelen-kellettlen el kellett fogadniuk, hogy én bizony a London Business School-ra akarok járni, ahol közgazdaságtant fogok tanulni.

És ennek az egésznek az a tanulsága, hogy hagytam hogy egész életemben egy senki legyek, mások elvárásai miatt, miközben inkább a sajátjaimat kellett volna minden felé helyeznem, és hagynom kellett volna önmagamat megvalósulni.

És az egész mindenség kiteljesedett, amikor a Doktorral, illetve Sherlockkal találkoztam. Mert tulajdonképpen ők adták meg azt a pluszt, ami miatt azzá lettem, aki vagyok. Ha nem találkoztam volna velük, vagy valamelyikükkel, akkor biztos, hogy nem tartanék ott, ahol. Mondjuk... nem hiszem, hogy elveszve, elfeledve lenni a 19. század végén kifejezetten jó lennem.

- Ms. Washington, kérem válaszoljon. – hallottam meg Sherlock szelíd, várakozással teli hangját. – Én vagyok a férje?

Egész gyerekkoromban mások elvárásainak éltem. Egész gyerekkoromban mindig azt tettem, amit az emberek akartak tőlem, hogy megtegyek. És most itt álltam, és a saját elvárásaimnak kellett volna megfelelnem, és rendbe kellett volna hoznom az életemet.

- Igen. – mondtam ki végül, nagy levegőt véve. – Maga az, Mr. Holmes.

Szemét összébb szorította, és egy lépéssel hátrébb lépett, hogy megvizsgálhasson messzebbről. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy nem hitt-e nekem, vagy pedig csak próbált emlékezni még mindig.

- De nem emlékszik rám, szóval mindegy. – valahogy sikerült sokkal több nemtörődömséget szuszakolnom ebbe mondatba, mint amennyit éreztem magamban.

- Nem. Valóban nem. – mondta ki végül, és úgy éreztem, mintha valaki kitépte volna a szívemet a mellkasomból

- Ne aggódjon. – válaszoltam, miközben kioldottam a maszkomat tartó szalagot, és a kiegészítőt ledobtam a földre. – Ne aggódjon, mert amint tudok, eltűnök innen.

Megcsóváltam fejem, és könnyeimet visszanyelve elindultam vissza a bál irányába, hogy magam mögött hagyjam a sötétségben kifakadó titkot.

- Mi történt Ms. Washington? – kérdezte Sherlock, megragadva jobb karomat és visszafordított maga felé. – Miért nem emlékszem magára?

- Ez számomra is egy elég fontos kérdés. – feleltem, és tudtam, hogy ez árnyalt megfogalmazás volt ahhoz képest amit éreztem. – De tudja, remélem, hogy nem sokára megérkezik az a valaki, aki meg tudja adni a választ erre a kérdésre. – rámosolyogtam. – És most engedjen el!

Kitéptem magam szorításából, és elindultam újra, de ő csak mellém szegült és kérdezgetett. Az életünkről, a találkozásunkról, a történetünkről. És arról, hogy kire várok én mégis annyira, hogy megérkezzen, és megadja a választ. Nem tudtam és nem is akartam igazán belemenni ezekbe a dolgokba. Minek, ha úgyis itt hagyom és nélküle akarok a továbbiakban élni? Minek, ha a Doktorral el tudom intézni, hogy felejtsem el örökre?

Az utolsó métereket a kivilágított terület felé már sokkal jobban sietve tettem meg, mint szükség lett volna rá, de már nem bírtam Sherlock csacsogását, és fejtegetéseit, és mindenféle összeesküvéselméleteit hallgatni.

- Kérlek, hallgass el! – fordultam vissza felé végre, amikor már csak pár méter választott el a lágy zenére hullámzó tömegtől.

- Ki akarom deríteni, mi történt! – sziszegte a férfi, miközben gyanúsan méregette a körülöttünk fülelőket.

- Elmondjam, mi történt? – léptem vissza hozzá, szorosan, és halkan elkezdem kipréselni magamból a legrövidebb magyarázatot. – Egy idegen lény visszaküldött téged az időben, valahogy kitörölte az emlékeidet, és 7 hónapot leéltél nélkülem, most pedig hirtelen én is itt vagyok, és csak el akarok innen menni.

- Egy idegen lény? – vonta fel szemöldökét, és arca automatikusan gúnyos vigyorra húzódott.

Válaszként csak megforgattam a szemeimet, majd hátat fordítottam és elindultam a tömegben. Mérgesen törtettem át az emberek között, akik úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon jól érzik magukat. Én csak megpróbáltam visszafogni az érzelmeimet, de éreztem, hogy ez nagyon legyengít. Tulajdonképpen azt se tudtam hogyan kéne, hogyan akarok érezni. Tudtam, hogy ott a harag, a csalódás, a fájdalom, a sírhatnék, és mindenféle negatív érzések keveréke. Természetes, hogy ott voltak... ugyan hol lettek volna ebben a pillanatban pont?

Már a lépcső feléig felértem, és megálltam egy pillanatra, hogy lepillantsak a félhomályban nyüzsgölődő tömegre. Sherlock még mindig ott állt, ahol ott hagytam, a táncparkett túlvégén, és csak engem figyelt. Nem tudtam leolvasni arcáról semmit, mivel sötétben volt, illetve a maszkja is rajta volt. Megráztam fáradtan a fejemet, majd sarkon fordultam, és tovább indultam a lépcsőn.

A lábam valahogyan elkalauzolt a fiákerig, amivel érkeztem, és csak fáradtan bezuhantam, behúzva magam után a lábaimat, és teljesen összetörve. Csak haza akartam menni, és enni akartam egy szaftos gyrost, kebapot, vagy bármilyen keleti kaját, ami ilyenkor mindig serkentőleg hatott. Hallottam, hogy a kocsis felmászik a helyére, és elkezd szöszölni, felkészülve az indulásra. Megkönnyebbültem, mert nem sokára már megint a Baker Street biztonságot és védőpajzsot nyújtó falai között lehettem, ahol kizárhattam a külvilág ridegségét, és csak magamra koncentrálhattam. Már el is határoztam, hogy ki se dugom a következő nap az orromat a szobából, és végigalszom és lustálkodom a napot, amikor sietős, futó léptek zaja hangzott fel, keveredve a lovak patkóinak kopogásával. Elhúztam az ablakot takaró függönykét, és Sherlock futó alakját pillantottam meg, ahogyan próbálta utolérni a fiákert. Csak visszaeresztettem a függönyt, és begubóztam, térdeimet felhúzva, miközben éreztem, hogy a kocsi elkezd lassítani és végül megállt. Pár pillanattal később kivágódott az ajtó, és Sherlock ziláltan kapaszkodott fel, hogy mellém társuljon, és együttes erővel induljunk haza.

- Otthagyta Watsont. – mondtam végül, amikor már újra úton voltunk.

- Túléli. Mellesleg úgy láttam, van már valaki más, aki leköti a figyelmét. – válaszolta a férfi.

- Legalább neki van. – sóhajtottam, és arcomat beletemettem fáradtan kezeimbe.

- Ms. Washington, ami a kertben történt... – szólalt meg újra Sherlock.

- Nem akarok róla beszélni. – megvontam a vállam. – Tegyünk úgy, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

- Ezt maga se gondolja komolyan!

- Már hogy ne gondolnám?! – fakadtam ki. – Nem emlékszel rám! Még is mit kéne csinálnom?! Ugrálnom örömömben?!

- El kéne mondania mindent, hogy emlékezhessek. – vetette fel az ötletet Sherlock.

- Miért? – néztem rá érdeklődve.

- Mit miért?

- Miért akarod tudni? – értetlenkedtem. – Boldog vagy itt! Nekem soha nem mondtad, hogy boldog lennél velem! Mindig csak nyavalyogtál és siránkoztál, és lehülyéztél, és azt éreztetted velem, hogy mennyire eleged van mindenből!

- Kérem, nyugodjon meg, Ms. Washington. – fogta meg kezemet, és megérezhette, hogy idegességemben mennyire remegett. – Emlékezni akarok magára.

- Ne akarj... akkor nekem is könnyebb lesz, ha elmegyek innen. – húztam volna el kezemet tőle, de nem engedte el, csak lehúzta kesztyűmet, és kézfejemre lehelt egy halvány csókot.

- Tudni akarok mindent. – nézett mélyen szemembe, és egy pillanatra megláttam benne saját Sherlockomat.

- A mi korunkban 1981-ben születtél, és jelenleg 2012-t élünk. Van egy bátyád, aki az angol kormány egyik legfőbb embere, és emellett konzultációs detektívként dolgozol az ottani John Watsonnal. Folyékonyan beszélsz franciául, németül, sp...

- Nem, engem az érdekel, hogy magával és velem mi van. – szakított félbe.

- 2011. Márciusában találkoztunk, hála Mrs. Hudson közreműködésének. – kezdtem bele, mert tudtam, hogy úgyse hagyna békén. – Maga makacs volt, önfejű és akaratos, nem mellesleg bunkó és erőszakos és számító, és...

- Oké, értem. – forgatta meg szemét.

- Én pedig türelmetlen, zárt elméjű és elkényeztetett. És... ez megváltozott mindkettőnknél, ahogyan elkezdtünk együtt dolgozni és lassanként élni. – megcsóváltam fejemet, és arcomon halvány mosoly rajzolódott ki. – Mindkettőnknek jó leckét tartogatott ez a barátság.

- Hogy lettem a férje? – kérdezte felvéve még egy érdekes szálat.

- Tulajdonképpen nem vagy a férjem. – megvontam a vállam. – A barátom vagy, de nem állíthattam be hozzátok úgy, hogy hé a barátom elfelejtett, mert ebben a korban ez nem így megy.

- Értem. – csend. – Mióta vagyok a barátod?

- 2012. Január. Mostanában lenne az 5 hónapos évfordulónk. – kipillantottam az ablakomon. – Fene tudta, hogy ide keveredünk.

- Ki az, akire vársz? – jött a következő égető kérdés.

- A Doktorra.

- Milyen Doktorra?

- Csak Doktor. – sóhajtottam egy hatalmasat. – Ő a másik barátom.

- Hogy micsoda? – vonta fel szemöldökét érdeklődve.

- Ti ketten most egy harcban vagytok értem. – böktem ki pár pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. – Aki nyer, azzal maradok örökre.

- Értem. – mondta újra.

- Tudod, nehéz ezt így összerakni. – fordultam oda hozzá, és őszintén ránéztem. – Úgy értem, mit tudsz mondani egy amnéziás valakinek, aki a világodat jelenti?

- Miért van amnéziám?

- Mert nem hallgattál rám... – forgattam meg szememet. – Mert megmentési komplexusod van neked is, de a logikád elhagy kritikus helyzetekben, amikor én is ott vagyok.

Pár percnyi további utazással meg is érkeztünk a Baker Streetre, ahol Sherlock kisegített a kocsiból, és felsétáltunk együtt a nappaliba, ahol bágyadtan pislákoltak a parazsak a kandallóban.

- Átöltözök és visszajövök. – hadartam el, majd már ki is fordultam a szobából. – Addig csinálj tüzet abból a vacakból!

- Már is parancsolgatsz, pedig csak most ismertük meg egymást! – csóválta meg fejét a férfi mosolyogva.

- Nos, jól látod a helyzetet. – tettem csípőre kezeimet. – Gyerünk gyerünk gyerünk!

Felszaladtam a szobámba, és kibújtam először a ruhából, amit csak felakasztottam a szekrényre utána pedig az alsóruhából is, amit pedig ledobtam a sarokba. Visszafordultam az ajtó irányába, amire rá volt rakva az otthoni, tiszta ruhám, de helyette csak az ajtóban álló Sherlockkal találtam magam szemben. Egy pillanatra átfutott a fejemen, hogy csupán fehérneműben vagyok, de nem mozdultam egy tapodtat sem, mint ahogy ő sem. Csak néztük egymás sziluettjét a holdfénytől kirajzolódva, és nem szóltunk semmit.

Végül Sherlock határozott léptekkel elindult felém, és kezeit csupasz derekamra csúsztatta, miközben hosszan megcsókolt. Én csak karjaimmal átkulcsoltam nyakát, és magamhoz láncoltam őt. Bizsergetően hatott, miközben finom kezével felfedezte minden egyes porcikámat, számára először, számomra már számtalanszor. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem volt túlságosan oda a szexuális érintkezésekért, illetve a hasonló korú férfiakhoz viszonyítva nagyon nem gyakorolta, valahogyan isten adta tehetsége volt hozzá, hogy tudja, hol és hogyan érintsen meg. Talán csak a dedukciók folytán volt ennyire ügyes, minden esetre, ebből nem vesztett, akármennyire is vissza lett paterolva két évszázadot.

Felkapott ölébe, és odavitt az ágyhoz, amire csak lefektetett, de továbbra is finom csókokkal lepte el nyakamat és kulcssontomat. Én csak próbáltam kiszabadítani ruháiból, hogy minél hamarabb egymásnak eshessünk hardcore módban is, amikor is meghallottam egy ismerős zúgást-búgást. Teljesen elfelejtkezve a félig levetkőztetett Sherlockról, és arról, hogy mire is készültünk, lelöktem magamról, kiugrottam az ágyból, és odafutottam az ablakhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, hogy jól hallottam-e, amit hallottam. Nem láttam semmit sem az utcán, így csak odafutottam az ajtóhoz és lekaptam róla a ruhámat, és miközben futottam le a lépcsőn, belebújtam.

Mindenre meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy a TARDIS materializálódását hallottam.

- DOKTOR! – futottam ki kiabálva az utcára, de sehol senki sem volt.

Elkezdtem futni az utcán, bepillantottam minden sikátorba, minden mellékutcába, minden kertbe, és előkertbe, ahova csak tudtam. De sehol nem találtam a TARDIS megnyugtató kékségét.

Csüggedten indultam vissza a 221B-be, és közben eléggé morcos voltam, mert éreztem, hogy megint térdig csupa sár lett a lábam. A futástól teljesen kimelegedtem, és leizzadtam, és éreztem, hogy majdnem megfagyok, ahogyan elkezdtem visszatérni normális testhőmérsékletemre.

Sietve visszabandukoltam a lakásba, és szomorúan bezártam magam után az ajtót. Felsétáltam a fürdőbe, és elkezdtem melegvizet engedni egy lavorba, miközben csak tanakodtam, hogy miért történhetett az, ami. Talán a tudatalattim így akarta a figyelmemet átirányítani a jelenlegi problémára, ahelyett, hogy hancúroztam volna egyet Sherlockkal. Talán a lelkiismeretem hozott ebbe a kellemetlen helyzetbe, hogy helyre rakjon. Nem tudtam. Azt viszont igen, hogy ki kell újra mosni a ruhámat, mert sáros pöttyök éktelenkedtek az alján újra.

Miután megmosakodtam és megszárítgattam magamat, csak elindultam visszafelé a szobámba, de hallottam, hogy valaki a nappaliban motoszkál. Odaosontam az ajtóhoz, és bekukkantottam a vékony résen az ajtó és az ajtófélfa között, ahonnan pont ráláttam a kandallóra és a karosszékekre. Sherlock csak ott sétálgatott, és néha megállt, nekidöntötte homlokát a kandallópárkánynak, és a tűzbe bámult.

- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdeztem halkan, mire megmerevedett, és semmilyen arckifejezéssel felém pillantott.

- Csak nyugodtan. – mutatott a karosszékek felé, majd visszafordult a tűz irányába, és tovább bámulta a lángokat.

- Sajnálom, ami az előbb történt. – törtem meg a közénk beállt fájdalmas csendet. – Nem akartam, csak azt hittem, hogy hallottam, hogy...

- Kinek dolgozik, Ms. Washington? – kérdezte, megszakítva magyarázkodásomat.

- Hogy tessék? – néztem rá érdeklődve.

- Azt kérdeztem, kinek dolgozik, Ms. Washington. – fordult felém, kezeit háta mögé téve, és elkezdett körözni körülöttem, mint egy vad, aki áldozatát készül széttépni.

- Nem értem, hogy érti ezt a kérdést. – pillantottam rá, átállva üzleti módra, mert láttam, hogy most éppen ilyenje van.

- Azt mondja, egy doktort vár. – döntötte oldalra a fejét, majd hirtelen elém ugorva leguggolt, beszorítva engem a karosszékbe. Mélyen szemembe nézett. – Csak nem Professzor _Doktor_ James Moriartyra?

- Hogy kire? Életemben nem hallottam még ezt a nevet.

- Hát persze, hogy nem. – forgatta meg szemét, majd elfordult tőlem, és odasétált a nappali ablakához, hogy kipillantson rajta. – Mondja meg neki, ha látja, hogy a terve, hogy ideküld egy nőt, hogy elcsábítson, és valami hihetetlen mesét beetessen, nem éppen sikerült. – visszafordult felém. – Úgy értem, szép és jó, hogy maga ennyire bízik bennem, még így a 2012-es évből is érkezve – itt gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját. – de egy kis hitelesség még jobban jönne.

- Te komolyan azt hiszed hogy valaki felbérelt engem arra, hogy adjam be neked, hogy nem emlékszel rám? – pillantottam rá leesett állal. – Te tényleg kinézed ezt belőlem?

- Ugyan már, ne játssza meg magát. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy így történt.

- Tudod, mit? – megszorítottam orrnyergemet, mert már fáradt voltam ahhoz, hogy ezt lejátszam itt este. – Reggel, mire felkelsz, már nem leszek itt.

Felálltam és odasétáltam az ajtóhoz. Megtorpantam, mielőtt bazártam volna magam után. Még visszapillantottam a férfira a vállam felett, de ő csak ott állt az ablaknál, és nem nézett rám.

- És soha többé nem látsz. – mondtam még nagyon halkan, és éreztem, hogy egy kövér könnycsepp végigkúszik arcomon.

Egész éjszaka alig aludtam valamit. Borzalmas lázálmaim voltak Sherlockkal, és a Doktorral, és ezzel az egész szituációval. A kedvencem az a szösszenet volt, amikor a középkorban találtam magam, kikötve egy máglyára, és Sherlock volt az, aki begyújtotta alattam. Végül feladtam minden reményemet, hogy aludni tudnék, így csak lementem a konyhába, és főztem magamnak egy teát, amitől remélhetőleg megnyugodtam. A nap odakint még nem kelt fel, de már halványan borongott a világosság, és ez kellő fénnyel lepte el a lakás minden négyzetcentiméterét.

Csak ültem a konyhában, és próbáltam kitalálni, hogy most mi legyen. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek, hova menjek, vagy egyáltalán hogy ki tudna nekem segíteni. Senkim sem volt Sherlockékon kívül. Csüggedten kortyoltam bele teámba, és csak hátradőltem a kényelmetlen konyhai széken. Ki kellett valamit találnom, méghozzá nagyon sürgősen. Nem akartam elmenni, de ittmaradni sem, mert egyszerűen fájt a tudat, hogy Sherlock úgy se tudná, ki is vagyok igazán. Valahol viszont össze kellett szednem akkor a Doktort, mert nélküle nem tudtam és nem is akartam semmire se jutni. Vissza kellett mennem 2012-be, és magam mögött kellett hagynom Sherlockot.

- Korán kelt fel. – hallottam meg az ajtóból Sherlock hűvös hangját.

- Csak mint maga. – vontam meg vállam, és belekortyoltam újra teámba.

Leült velem szemben az asztalhoz, és elorozta a kannát, hogy magának is töltsön egy kis teát. Nem szóltam rá. Ugyan minek? Csak kirobbantottam volna egy felesleges vádaskodásokkal teli vitát, ahogyan ismertem magunkat. De lehet, hogy csak én háborodtam volna fel, ő pedig jót nevetett volna rajtam. Minden esetre nem volt hozzá túl sok kedvem.

Rengeteg egyéb gondolat suhant át a fejemen, rengeteg olyan, amitől a szívem is öszetört. A nyomozások, a közös hülyéskedések, a romantikus pillanatok, minden.

- Tudja, ha hisz nekem, ha nem – kezdtem bele. – de a kapcsolatunk már úgyis a lejtőn volt. Veszekedtünk, maga féltékenykedett... Lehet, hogy így a legjobb mindkettőnknek. – mevontam a vállam.

- Miért tartja magát ehhez még mindig, Ms. Washington? – kérdezte, és keresztbe fonta karjait maga előtt.

- Nem, nem tartom magam semmihez. – kipillantottam az ablakon. – Csak nem értem, mi történt. És azt sem, hogy miért tűnik ilyen lehetetlennek, hogy maga és én valaha együtt voltunk.

- Tegyük fel, hogy igaza van. – mondta nyugodt hangnemben, és kisebb szünetet tartott, amíg lesöpört egy láthatatlan szöszt válláról. – Mégis mit szólt a világ hozzá, hogy Sherlock Holmesnak kapcsolata van valakivel? Úgy értem...

- Senkit nem érdekel, mert azzal ellentétben, amit hiszel, nem körülötted forog a világ! – fakadtam ki. – Sokkal, de sokkal jobban érdekel mindenkit az én oldalam!

- És ugyan miért? Miben vagy te érdekesebb, mint a világ egyetlen konzultációs detektíve? – döntötte oldalra fejét, gúnyos arckifejezéssel arcán.

- Abban, hogy én vagyok a kibaszott külügyminiszternek a lánya! – csaptam az asztalra és mérgesen felugrottam állásba. – Nicole Caroline Washington vagyok, Johnathan Hubert Washington angol külügyminiszter lánya! Modell, médiaszemélyiség és kékvér! Te pedig csak nyavalyás Sherlock Holmes vagy, akit senki se ismer a világon! És nem mellesleg senkit se érdekel, hogy 240 féle dohányt tudsz megkülönbözeteni!

- 243. – morogta az orra alatt.

- Akkor annyit! ÉS nem is értem magamat, hogy miért is vergődök itt miattad már napok óta! Mindig ezt csinálod! Felidegesítesz, utána pedig üldögélsz és jól szórakozol rajtam! Elegem van!

- Ms. Washington, nyugodjon meg! Felébreszti az egész utcát a sipákolásával! – állt fel Sherlock is a helyéről, és odamasírozott hozzám. Erősen megfogta vállaimat, és megrázott. – Hagyja abba!

Pár pillanatig csak kimérten fürkésztük egymás arcát, amikor is meghallottam a TARDIS surrogását kintről. Kitéptem magam Sherlock kezei közül, sarkon fordultam, és kifutottam a kertbe vezető ajtón, le a lépcsőn, és megálltam a TARDIS előtt. Ami tényleg ott állt.

- Doktor! – rontottam be az ajtaján, és szembe is találkoztam a férfival. Éreztem, hogy szemeimet kövér könnycseppek telítik meg, mert egyik oldalról nagyon örültem, hogy itt van a férfi, másik oldalról pedig Sherlock hihetetlenül felbosszantott.

- Nicole! Végre megtaláltalak! – szorosan magához ölelt, és elkezdett a levegőben forgatni. – Noha örültem volna, ha nem egyesével kellett volna minden napot az évben végignéznem, míg megtaláltalak...

- Menjünk innen! Azonnal! – löktem ki magamat kezéből, majd visszaszaladtam a TARDIS ajtajához, és bevágtam. – És soha többé ne jöjjünk vissza!


	28. Ms Washington szenvedései

A telihold bágyadt fényénél ültem a Central Parkban. 2012 Májusában. 1 hónapja hozott vissza a Doktor 1889-ből, és azóta nem is vitt inkább sehova, csak néha beugrott helyzetjelentésre. Akármennyire is próbáltam küzdeni ellene, egyszerűen nem tudtam elnyomni Sherlock hiányának fájdalmát, és az utat, ahogyan el kellett válnunk. De nem tudtam vele mit tenni. Nem hitt nekem, és felesleges lett volna tepernem még hónapokig, hogy újra megismerjen. Talán belém se szeretett volna még egyszer. Én is csak egy aszexuális tárgy lettem volna számára, mint sokan mások. Plusz emellett nem lóghattam volna örökké náluk, ki kellett volna költöznöm és munkát kellett volna találnom. Borzalmas volt még az ötlet is, hogy valami alantas dolgot kellett volna végeznem, amihez se kompetenciám, se pedig képzettségem nem volt, hogy a kedvemet már ne is mondjam.

Noha már erősen a tavaszban jártunk, még mindig hideg volt éjszakánként, és ez most különösen igaz volt. Csak ültem egy padon a kacsás tónál, és figyeltem, ahogyan a holdfény tükröződik a fodros vízfelszínen. Feljebb húztam bőrdzsekim cipzárját, és átöleltem magam, hogy a maradék meleget megtartsa szervezetem. Csak le akartam tudni a találkozót, utána visszaszaladni a házunkba és venni egy forró fürdőt, miközben átjárja testemet a megérdemelt melegség.

A díleremre vártam.

Nem kell megijedni: csak nyugtatót hozott, semmi egyebet. A heroin, kokó, LSD és egyéb ilyenek nem az én asztalom. Próbáltam már többségüket (mint médiában forgó fiatal lány, buta vagyok és esendő), de nem adtak semmi mást, csak fejfájást, rosszullétet és rémálmokat. Szóval ezekről elég hamar letettem. Néha elszívtam egy füves cigit, de már az se tudott lenyugtatni. Így muszáj voltam a keményebb gyógyszerekhez, nyugtatókhoz fordulni.

És hogy erre miért volt szükség?

Amikor visszatértem a 19. századból, nem tudtam egyáltalán aludni egy hétig. Néha elbóbiskoltam, de ez nem tartott tovább fél-háromnegyed óránál, utána pedig ugyanúgy csak feküdtem az ágyban, ültem a kanapén, vagy álldogáltam a konyhapultnak dőlve. Az agyam folyamatosan zümmögött és néha rémképeket, néha pedig csak tényeket mutogatott. Egy idő után kezdtem megőrülni, és a mindennapjaim kibírhatatlanná váltak. Beszéltem a Doktorral, ő azt mondta ez természetes egy ilyen sokkos időutazás után. Arról nem esett szó, hogy Sherlock miatt lehet-e vagy sem, de én se akartam ezt igazán feszegetni. Így csak elkezdtem nyugtatókat szedni, amelyek nagy nehezen 2-3, majd végül 5-7 órákra kiütöttek, és álomtalan alvásba taszítottak.

Telefonom csörgése felriasztott, és szívem majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Kihúztam zsebemből, és éreztem, hogy a kezeim majdnem megfagynak. Meg sem néztem, hogy ki hív, csak odanyomtam a fülemhez.

- Szia szivi, hol vagy? – kérdezte egy bársonyosan búgó hang. Halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Mindjárt megyek, csak még van egy kis elintéznivalóm. – válaszoltam halkan.

- Rendben, tudod, hol találsz majd. – és ezzel letette.

Sherlock elvesztésével egy akkora űr keletkezett bennem, hogy nem tudtam sehogy sem kitölteni. Így muszáj voltam valaki mást találni. Aki nem a Doktor volt.

Amikor visszahozott, végképp rájöttem, hogy én őt már nem szeretem. Nem tudom szeretni. Sherlock teljesen felemésztett és bekebelezett és nem tudtam tőle szabadulni sehogy sem. A Doktor iránti vonzalmam csak a régi idők emléke volt, de annak már vége volt nagyon rég óta.

Megpróbáltam elmondani neki, de sosem jutottam el addig, hogy kimondjam, hogy „Sajnálom, én már nem szeretlek. Bocsáss meg, hogy fél éven át félrevezettelek". De szerintem tudta ő is.

Tulajdonképpen ez az egész dolog már a fejemben bújkált hónapok óta. Sherlockkal minden jó volt, de ennyi. Nem voltunk együtt, és csak a vágyakozás volt meg bennem, illetve hogy benne mi volt, azt nem tudom. És a Doktor adott neki egy lökést, hogy igen is elkezdje kifejezni, hogyan érez és elkezdjen küzdeni. És azért tartottam magam mellett a Doktort, hogy motiválja, illetve azért, mert féltem, hogy Sherlock feladja és akkor egyedül maradok. Kicsinyes és önző indok, igen tudom, de a világom ilyenekből áll, szóval már megszoktam.

De egyébként a Doktor nem hülye. Valószínűleg ő is tudta ezt az egészet. És amióta nincs itt Sherlock, azóta annyira nem is keres. Tudja, hogy ennek az egésznek vége, és felesleges egymás idejét pazarolnunk. Hát igen, a Doktor és a praktikussága.

- Ms. Washington – állt meg előttem egy kapucniját az arcába húzó férfi.

- Mr. Bennett – biccentettem, majd felálltam a helyemről, és kihúztam zsebemből az összegumizott pénzköteget, amiben 8 darab 20 dolláros volt.

- Mindig öröm önnel üzletelni – mosolyodott el, és átnyújtott két gyógyszeres dobozt, teli pirulákkal.

- Úgyszintén – bólintottam, majd sarkon fordultam és már futottam is a tó mellett, a kijárat felé.

Körülbelül 3 percnyi futás után már a házunk előtt is álltam és lihegve nekidőltem az épület kellemesen hideg falának, miközben kényszeredetten próbáltam a bűntudat forró hullámát lenyelni. Néhány paparazzi lebzselt a bejárattól nem messze és egyikük már riasztotta is a többieket, hogy megérkeztem. Csak kabátom gallérját felállítva elviharzottam mellettük, és berobbantam az előcsarnokba. A portás illően üdvözölt, de mire válaszoltam már a liftben is voltam, és benyomtam emeletünk gombját. A villanó vakuk helyét pár pillanat múlva már át is vette a lift golyóálló ajtaja, amely aranyszínben pompázott.

Ahogy felértem emeletünkre, rögtön jobban éreztem magam, így csak lassan andalogva sétáltam oda a bejárati ajtóhoz, és kártyámat lehúztam az érzékelőn. Az ajtó halk puffanással engedelmeskedett és kinyílt.

A nappaliban félhomály honolt, amely az emeletről szűrődött le. A bárpulttal leválasztott konyhában csak a különböző háztartásigépek órái világítottak izzó piros színnel, különböző szörnyetegek szemeit megidézve. Elsétáltam a pult mellett, és leraktam rá kulcsomat illetve az egyik gyógyszeres dobozt, majd kabátomat ledobtam a hatalmas francia ablakokkal szegélyezett nappali fehér kanapéjára. Besétáltam a konyhába, és kikaptam a krómozott hűtőszekrényből egy kólás dobozt. Odaléptem a pulthoz, és miközben fél kézzel kinyitottam a gyógyszeresdobozt, a másikkal már dobtam is be egy bogyót a számba. Keserű ízt éreztem nyelvemen, és az egész kólát le kellett húznom, hogy elmulassza ezt a borzalmas ízt.

- Itthon vagy? – hallottam meg fentről a hangot, amely azonnal mosolyt csalt az arcomra. Felkapcsolódott az emeleti lámpa, így levilágított a nappaliba is.

- Nem, csak egy betörő vagyok, ne is törődj velem! – válaszoltam nevetve, és hallottam, ahogyan puha léptek kongnak a lépcsőn.

Kisétáltam a konyhából, és megpillantottam a sötét alakot a lépcsőfordulóban, ahogy csak egy szál pizsamanadrág volt rajta, és izmos felsőtestére árnyékokat vetett a korlát.

Pár pillanatig csak néztük egymás, és mosolyogtunk, majd a következő pillanatban a férfi már előttem is termett és hosszan magához ölelt, miközben finoman megcsókolt.

- Neee, elééég! – nevettem, amikor elkezdte incselkedve nyakamat harapdálni. – Nem vagy te vámpír!

- De ha tehetném, felfalnálak, annyira imádlak – morogta nyakamba, majd felkapott ölébe.

- Mi van, ha anyáék felébrednek? – fogtam be száját.

- Nincsenek itthon. Senki sincs itthon rajtunk kívül – vigyorgott, és arcát beletúrta hajamba. – Csak te és én.

Elindult az emeletre, engem is magával víve.

- Ó, az már más... – húztam fel elégedetten szemöldökömet.

- Ugye, ugye? – nevetett, és már a lépcső tetején is jártunk, ahonnan beláttam a szobámba.

A kandalló feletti falra szerelt TV-ben tenisz meccs ment, és éppen Murray vezetett 6:2, 7:5, 4:3-ra Nadal ellen. A vele szemben álló ágyamon egy Apple MacBook Air (nem az enyém), illetve megannyi dokumentum szétpakolgatva, az egyik kupacon egy olvasószemüveg.

- Látom, berendezkedtél – öleltem át a férfi nyakát, és fejemet mellkasának döntöttem. Szívverése egyenletes volt, és megtöltötte hallójárataimat.

- Nem én léptem le egy szó nélkül, így kellett valamit csinálnom magammal. – vonta meg vállát, és lerakott puhán az ágyamra.

Átment az ágy másik oldalára, és visszaült a gépéhez, és a papírjaihoz, és elkezdte őket egy kupacba rendezgetni.

Én csak levettem felsőmet, majd hátra dőltem a párnámra, és élveztem, hogy a gyógyszer átjárja egész testemet és tudatomat bársonyos ködbe vonja. Pólómat csak ledobtam a puha padlószőnyegre, és befészkeltem magam, alvásra készen.

- Na hol is tartottunk? – hallottam meg félálomban, és éreztem, hogy két erős kar fonódik derekamra. Gazdájuk csak vállamat harapdálta, és ettől teljesen kirázott a hideg.

- Azt hiszem, pontosan itt tartottunk – nyúltam fel, és megsimítottam a férfi borostás arcát.

- Jut eszembe, holnap vissza kell mennem Londonba. Van kedved velem jönni? – kérdezte, és állát vállamon nyugtatta. Várakozva figyelte arcomat.

- Nem tudom, nem hiszem – toltam el magamtól, és felültem, lábamat lelógatva az ágy széléről. – Mintha Jen azt mondta volna, hogy lesz valami hepaj, amire el kell mennem.

- Én pedig úgy emlékszem, hogy nem mondott ilyet – mögém térdelt, és elkezdte vállamat masszírozni. – És különben is együtt küldene minket.

- Akkor sem – leráztam kezeit magamról, és odasétáltam az ablakhoz, ahonnan egész Észak-Manhattan látképe elém tárult.

- Nem rejtőzködhetsz örökké a Sherlockkal való szakításod után, és nem hagyhatod, hogy elvegye a szülővárosod – lépett mögém a férfi, és magához húzott, hogy átölelhessen hátulról.

- Ó, Seb... – sóhajtottam, majd odafordultam hozzá, és szorosan átöleltem, teljesen meglepve ezzel.

- Mi történt, cica? – kérdezte, és egy puszit adott homlokomra.

- Hosszú sztori, és nem akarlak untatni – megvontam a vállam. – Elmegyek zuhanyozni. Ma már nincs kedvem semmit se csinálni.

Elléptem tőle és odamentem a szekrényhez, amelyből csak kitúrtam egy rövidnadrágot és egy pólót, amiben alhattam, majd már be is masíroztam a fürdőbe, bezárva magam mögött az ajtót. Hallottam, hogy Seb visszafekszik az ágyra, és felhangosítja a TV-t, majd elkezdett újra laptopján pötyögni. Én csak lepakoltam a cuccaimat a pultra, és elkezdtem levetkőzni, miközben figyeltem magamat a tükörben. Jobb színben voltam, mint bármikor is az elmúlt fél évben, de ez akkor se vigasztalt.

- Hiányzol... – sóhajtottam a tükörképemre nézve, majd megengedtem a vizet, és csak leültem a kád szélére, amíg vártam, hogy megérkezzen a meleg.

Megpróbáltam feleleveníteni, hogyan is kerültem ide, ebbe a helyzetbe, hogy Sebastian Moran itt feküdt az ágyamban egy szál semmiben, és rám várt. Emlékszem, hogy felhívtam pár nappal azután, hogy visszajöttem. Hogy miért hívtam, arra sajnos nem emlékszem, de tudom, hogy ott még nem sejtett semmit. Felajánlotta, hogy eljön értem és elmehetünk együtt ebédelni. Beleegyeztem, mert nem akartam egyedül lenni.

Az étterembe vezető úton omlottam össze, és sírtam el neki, hogy elhagytam Sherlockot. Természetesen nem a konkrét sztorival, csak a tényekkel. Megváltozott, már rá se ismertem, nem értékelt és nem tudtam mást tenni. Ez volt a séma. Ezt mondtam el mindenkinek, aki vette a fáradtságot és rákérdezett, mi történt. Annyit tudok, hogy Jeanette örömtáncot járt, amikor meghallotta, mi történt, és rögtön ki is adta sajtóközleménybe, hogy meg se tudjam változtatni az álláspontomat.

Lényeg, ami lényeg, az étterembe nem jutottunk el Sebbel, csak lehúzódott az út szélére autójával, és hagyta, hogy sírjak a karjaiban órákig, míg végül elaludtam. A lakásán ébredtem, az ultramodern ágyában. Mellettem a tejüveg éjjeli szekrényen egy bögre még meleg earl grey volt, illetve néhány teasütemény. Odakint már sötét volt. Seb nekem hátal ült egy üveglapos íróasztalnál és a gépén pötyögött. Amikor meghallotta a bögre koccanását az éjjeli szekrényen, felém fordult, és csak nézett, ahogyan ott feküdtem az ágyában, védtelenül. Végül felállt helyéről, és odasétált hozzám, leült mellém.

- Ne aggódj – mondta. – Én mindig itt leszek veled.

Nem szóltam semmit, csak karjai közé vetettem magamat és belefúrtam arcomat finom illatú ingébe. Így ültünk órákig, míg végül megcsörrent telefonom, így szétváltunk, és én felvettem kütyümet. Egy teljesen random hívás volt, már nem is emlékszem kitől. Amíg lerendeztem, Seb csak kiment a konyhába, és visszatért két pizzásdobozzal, illetve egy üveg borral. Leültünk a szobájában a padlóra, és miközben elnyammogtunk a pizzákon és eliszogattuk a bort, csak hülyeségekről beszéltünk, miközben a háttérben szólt a TV. Végül elfogyott a pizza és a bor is, és már csak feküdtünk egymás mellett a padlószőnyegen, és beszélgettünk. Aztán egyszer csak megtörtént – megcsókolt. És én nem ellenkeztem. Jól esett, hogy valaki, akihez tényleg vonzódom, egy hús-vér emberi lény értékel és kimutatja érdeklődését irántam. Hogy aznap este kikötöttünk-e az ágyában? Ki tudja. Én nem emlékszem.

- Cica, minden rendben? – hallottam kopogást, és ez felébresztett kábulatomból. Az egész fürdőszoba megtelt gőzzel, és mind a tükör, mind az ablakok vastag párába voltak borulva.

- Igen, csak elgondolkodtam! – válaszoltam sietősen, és felálltam a kád széléről.

- Akarod, hogy segítsek? – kérdezte kacéran Seb.

- Nem, mert akkor sose fogok letusolni – válaszoltam nevetve, majd már be is álltam a forró vízsugár alá és éreztem, hogy jólesően égeti a bőrömet.

Gyorsan lezuhanyoztam ezek után, majd fogat mostam és már készen is álltam az alvásra. Mire kiértem a fürdőből, Seb már aludt, így csak befészkelődtem mellé, és én is átadtam magam lassan a tudattalanságnak.

Amikor reggel felébredtem, Seb már nem volt mellettem. Hallottam, hogy a konyhában halkan fütyörészik, és a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtómon finom pirított bacon illat szivárgott be. Mosolyt erőltettem arcomra, és elindultam, hogy csatlakozzam hozzá. Amikor leértem, már láttam, hogy a reggeliző pultra ki volt helyezve két tányér, rajtuk amerikai palacsinta, tükörtojás és bacon. Amikor leültem a bárszékemre, Seb éppen friss narancslevet facsart.

- Nem tétlenkedtél – jegyeztem meg, és beleejtettem egy ropogós bacondarabot a számba.

- Azt szerettem volna, hogy jó reggeled legyen. Remélem, sikerült – húzta féloldalas vigyorra száját, majd áthajolt a pult felett és megcsókolt.

- Nos, nem panaszkodhatok – csóváltam meg fejemet, és beletúrtam villámmal a tükörtojásba, melynek sárgája még mindig folyós volt, pont ahogy szerettem.

- Nem sokára indulnom kell, ha időben Londonban akarok lenni – ült le mellém a férfi és ő is elkezdte enni reggelijét. – Kár, hogy nem jössz velem, pedig fontos lesz ez a befektetői vacsora.

- Tudom, és sajnálom, de egyszerűen még a gondolatától is rosszul vagyok, hogy Londonban legyek. Ne haragudj – jobb lábamat beakasztottam az ő bal lábába. – Majd kárpótollak.

- El is várom – kacsintott rám.

Fél óra múlva már ott se volt.

Csak unottan feküdtem a nappali kanapéján és egy hekilabdát dobáltam, miközben valami reality ment a TV-ben, amikor meghallottam a surrogást. 1,5 hete nem láttam a Doktort, és még nem mondtam el neki, hogy járok Seb-bel. Már nem sokáig kerülhettem el a szembesítést, de még odázni akartam egy kicsit. Nem mozdultam a kanapéról, ugyanúgy feküdtem rajta, csak már a labdát nem dobáltam, amikor hallottam, hogy nyílik, majd záródk a TARDIS ajtaja, és a Doktor lesétált az emeletről. Valamiért az volt a kedvenc hóbortja, hogy a szobámban materializálódott, mintha nem lenne ott elég rendetlenség már így is.

- Szervusz, idegen! – köszöntem neki, de nem ültem fel.

- Nicole – hallottam meg hangját jobbról, és láttam, hogy leült az egyik karosszékbe. – Hogy vagy?

- Jól – válaszoltam, és még mindig nem néztem rá.

- És Sebastian? – kérdezte, és én csak lemerevedtem, a hekilabdát arcomba ejtve.

- Mi van vele? – próbáltam meg normális hangnemet megütni.

- Most nincs itt, azt látom, de az elmúlt hetekben sokat volt itt – megvonta a vállát. – Tudom, hogy együtt vagytok.

- Igen, valóban – sóhajtottam, és felültem végre, hogy rendesen a szemébe nézzek. – És emiatt beszélnem is kell veled.

- Hallgatlak – mondta a férfi, és hátradőlt a karosszéken.

- Szerintem ez nem lesz számodra sem egy meglepő bejelentés, de nem szeretlek már – mondtam ki, és a végén megvontam vállamat.

- Egyáltalán nem az, igazad van..

- És ezt sajnálom is. Tiszta, őszinte szívemből sajnálom, hogy már nem tudok rád úgy tekinteni, mint arra a valkire, akivel le tudnám élni az életemet. De be kell vallanunk magunknak is, hogy ez már egy ideje nem megy. És amióta Sherlock bejött a képbe... Végképp nem – elhallgattam, vártam valami reakcióra.

- Szeretnéd, ha elvenném az emlékeidet megint? – kérdezte, de nem nézett rám, csak az ablakon keresztül figyelte a Central Park lombkoronáit.

- Nem tudom... jelenleg semmit sem tudok. Nem tudom, hogy Sebastiannal akarok-e maradni, nem tudom, hogy el tudom-e viselni Sherlock hiányának a fájdalmát, semmit se tudok. Nem tudok aludni, nem tudok enni, nem tudok létezni. Minden ébren töltött pillanat fáj. Tudod, milyen érzés ez? – felálltam a kanapéról, és besétáltam a konyhába, hogy kivegyek egy Sprite-ot a hűtőből. – Kérsz valamit inni?

- Hogyan tudnék segíteni neked? – kérdezte, és amikor odafordultam, vészesen közel volt hozzám.

- Nem tudom – elhallgattam. Nagy levegőt vettem, mert eszembe jutott valami, amit tabunak tekintettem. Kifújtam a levegőt és becsuktam számat.

- Igen?

- Hozd nekem vissza. Kérlek – mondtam ki végül, amit már hetek óta kérni akartam tőle, ami miatt éjszakánként felriadtam, amit tudtam, hogy szívtelenség kérnem tőlem.

Nem válaszolt, csak odasétált az ablakhoz, és összefonta maga előtt karjait. Kipillantott az utcára, majd a parkra, és végül az égre. Láttam rajta, vívódik szíve mélyén és próbál érveket gyűjteni. Tudtam, hogy nemet fog mondani. Éreztem a zsigereimben, hogy vissza fogja utasítani kérésemet, és lehet, hogy soha többé nem látom életemben. Itthagy a magányommal és a fájdalmammal, és nem tesz semmit ellene.

- Ez nem így megy, Nicole – mondta ki végül nagy sokára. – Nem kívánhatod egyszer, hogy hagyjuk ott, a következő pillanatban meg azt, hogy hozzam vissza. Nem vagyok taxisofőr.

- Kérlek, könyörgöm, hozd vissza! – csaptam rá kétségbeesetten a márványpultra, és nem érdekelt, hogy mennyire fájt, csak az, hogy hangot adjak haragomnak. – Ha valaha is szerettél, visszahozod!

- Nem – mondta egyszerűen, majd már sétált is fel a lépcsőn, vissza a TARDIS-hoz.

- Nem teheted ezt velem! – kiabáltam magamból kikelve, és megálltam a lépcső aljánál.

- Ez nem arról szól, hogy kivel mit tehetek, hanem arról, hogy annak az embernek már semmi keresnivalója sincs ebben a korban. Te mondtad, hogy boldog ott, ahol van, akkor miért akarod őt onnan kiszakítani? – nézett rám vissza a férfi, és láttam arckifejezéséből, hogy tudja hogy legyőzött.

- Kérlek... – motyogtam, és látásom lassan elhomályosult, ahogyan a kétségbeesett könnyek megtelítették szememet. – Kérlek, hozd vissza.

- Nem tehetem – válaszolta fáradtan, majd felsétált a maradék lépcsőfokokon, és besétált szobámba.

Nem mentem utána. Felesleges volt. Megmondta, hogy nem, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy nem. Leroskadtam a kanapéra, és magzatpózba húztam magamat, úgy néztem a TV-n oda-vissza ugráló színes képeket. Agyam teljesen tompa volt, így a színes effekteken és elmosódott hangokon kívül semmit sem fogtam fel. Legszívesebben eltűntem volna a föld színéről, de tudtam, hogy az öngyilkosság nem megoldás. Hogy semmire nem vezetne, ha kiugranék az ablakon, túladagolnám magam, vagy belefojtanám magam a kádba. Semmi, de semmi haszna nem lett volna.

Elnyúltam a kanapé végébe túrt kabátomért, és kivettem zsebéből mobilomat. Hosszú pillanatokig csak szemeztem vele, majd tárcsáztam és fülemhez tettem. Kicsöngött. Amikor már fél perce csöngött, csak kattant egyet és átváltott rögzítőre.

- Halló, itt Sherlock Holmes beszél. Jelenleg nem vagyok elérhető. Ha nyomoztatni kíván, használja a honlapomon található kapcsolatfelvétel menüpontot. Ha egyéb miatt keres, akkor nem érdekel és nem pazarlom magára az időmet. Így se biztos, hogyha elküldi üzenetben a rejtélyes ügyét, akkor foglalkozm vele. Üzenetet semmiképp se hagyjon, mert ezzel csak nekem okoz kellemetlen feladatot, hogy meghallgassam, majd kitöröljem. NE HAGYJON ÜZENETET!

Sípszó.

Leraktam. Újra tárcsáztam. Ismét kicsöngött és végül átváltott rögzítőre.

- Halló, itt Sherlock Holmes beszél. Jelenleg nem vagyok elérhető. – megszakadt a vonal.

Újra tárcsáztam, de már nem csöngött ki. Valószínűleg lemerült.

Leraktam magam mellé a telefonomat, és a hátamra feküdtem. Azt se tudtam milyen nap van, még jó, hogy a hónapot el tudtam találni. Úgy emlékeztem, hogy lesz valami megnyitó vagy premier vagy valami a Broadway-n, de még ebben se voltam biztos. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy otthon akartam-e gubbasztani, vagy pedig ki akartam-e mozdulni.

Elnyúltam telefonomért. Újra tárcsáztam, de most nem Sherlockot.

- Halló? – szólt bele sietősen PR-osom a telefonba.

- Szia Jen! Mizu? – köszöntem én is.

- Nem érek rá, mert éppen rohanok – hadarta, és hallottam cipősarkainak erőteljes kopogását.

- Oké, oké... – csóváltam meg fejemet. – Csak azért hívtalak, hogy megkérdezzelek, nincs-e valami, amire elmehetnék ma...?

- Mi történt veled? Azt hittem élni se akarsz, miután szakítottál azzal a szarházival – mondta meglepetten.

- Jen, kérlek – sóhajtottam.

- Oké, egy pillanat – vágta rá, majd hallottam, hogy becsapódik egy autó ajtaja. Gondolom, taxiba szállt.

- Igen? – türelmetlenkedtem, amikor már nem válaszolt egy fél perce.

- Ó, még mindig itt vagy – válaszolta kicsit bosszankodva.

- Már megbocsáss, de felhívtalak, hogy segítséget kérjek! – fakadtam ki mérgesen. Nem volt kedvem most a bunkóskodását hallgatni.

- Jó, renden, felfogtam – sóhajtott most ő.

Ismét eltelt néhány néma másodperc, majd végre megszólalt.

- Ma van az új Marvel-film premierje. 7-re ott a limó érted – hadarta el, majd le is csapta a telefont.

- De mit...? – kezdtem volna bele, de már csak az üres pittyegés várt.

A kérdésem úgy hangzott volna, hogy mit fogok viselni, de ezek szerint ezt már magamnak kellett megoldani, illetve a hajat és a sminket is.

Felsétáltam szobámba, és gyorsan felöltöztem. Nem spiláztam túl a dolgot – fekete csőszárú farmert, egy fehér pólót és tornacipőt vettem fel. Táskámba beledobtam fülesemet, pénztárcámat és telefonomat, majd már tartottam is lefelé a lépcsőn. Menetközben felkaptam kabátomat, majd kulcsaimat betúrtam táskámba, és egy napszemüveget felcsaptam az ajtó mellett lévő komód egyik fiókjából, és ezek után már kint is voltam a lakásból.

- Szia, cica! Mi újság? – szólt bele Sebastian a telefonba, miközben már a Bloomingdale'sben nézegettem a legújabb Calvin Klein estélyiket.

- Semmi, bébi. Csak eljöttem shoppingolni – válaszoltam annyi lelkesedést erőltetve a hangomba, amennyit csak tudtam.

- Na, merre mész? – kérdezte, és hangjában féltékenység hangzott.

- Premierre – sóhajtottam, és tovább sétáltam a DKNY ruhák irányába.

- Hogyhogy?

- Nem volt kedvem otthon sajnálni magamat – megvontam a vállam.

- Hogy tessék?

- Úristen, ezt kimondtam hangosan? – kaptam fejemhez. – Semmi, ne is törődj velem – próbáltam menteni a helyzetet.

- Mit nem mondasz el, Nicole? – váltott komolyabb hangnemre a férfi.

- Semmit – vágtam rá. – Vagyis, mindent elmondok!

- Azt látom... – sóhajtott.

- Nincsen neked most valami hiperflancos vacsorád, amire menned kéne?! – replikáztam élesen.

- De – válaszolta. – Jut eszembe, azért hívtalak, mert lehet, hogy csak holnapután megyek vissza New Yorkba. Megleszel nélkülem?

- Azt hiszem, hogy meg – mondtam nem törődöm módon, és a tükörben vizsgálgattam magamat egy vörös DKNY ruhával.

- Látom, nincs jó kedved – ejtette el a megjegyzést.

- Nem az, csak... – megállítottam magam. – Nem, valóban nincs.

- Remélem, hogy holnapra már jobban leszel. – mondta Seb még, majd lerakta.

- Én is – bólintottam, majd becsúsztattam telefonomat a táskámba.

Végül nem vettem semmit sem, mert eszembe jutott, hogy legalább fél tucat ruha van a vendégszobában eredeti érintetlen ruhazsákokba csomagolva, amiket a tervezők küldtek nekem még az elmúlt hetekben. Egy fekete tüll, térdig érő D&G ruha mellett tettem le a voksomat, amihez nem kellett túl nagy sminkelés és hajszobrászat sem. Nem volt kedvem ezzel foglalkozni jelenleg. Amikor elkészültem mindennel, csak leültem a nappaliba, harcidíszben, és csak néztem ki az ablakon, figyelve, ahogyan a város lassan sötétségbe borul. Órákig ültem szinte mozdulatlanul, és csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy minél hamarabb letudom a mai estét, mert amilyen jó ötletnek tűnt reggel, hogy menjek valahova, annyira nem tetszett már most.

A limuzin késett. Fél 8-kor csöngetett a sofőr. Összeszedtem magamat, és elindultam a lifthez, miközben azon tanakodtam, hogyan tudnám még most kihúzni magamat az egész események alól, hogy inkább otthon maradjak és fagyit egyek egy nagy bödönből, miközben valami iszonyatos romkomot nézek. Szerettem a Marvel filmeket, de nem volt kedvem most a robbanásokhoz, szuperhősökhöz, mutánsokhoz, és a többi természetfelettihez. Elég természetfeletti volt a saját életem is, nem kellett még pluszban más.

A liftben csak magam előtt bámultam a kárpitot, és láttam, hogy az egyik körmömön a festékbe belenyúltam és nem tudtam semmit se tenni már vele. Sóhajtottam egyet, és elővettem telefonomat, hogy lőjjek egy képet és kiküldjem twitterre. Végül hosszú óráknak tűnő pár perc alatt leértem a földszintre, és a tekintetemet a padlón hordozva elindultam kifelé. Tudtam, hogy paparazzik várnak odakint, és nem akartam rossz képet mutatni nekik, így muszáj voltam feltöltődni lelkiekben. Megálltam pár pillanatra, hogy mély levegőt vegyek, mielőtt kisétáltam a forgóajtón, majd már ott is álltam a fotósok előtt, ezerwattos vigyort villantva, és pózokat vágva. Arcom fájt a mosolygástól és már előre tudtam, hogy ez az este folyamán csak rosszabb lesz, amikor végig kell vonulnom a vörösszőnyegen, interjúkat kell adnom, illetve a film után a fogadáson és újra interjúkon. Odasétáltam a limóhoz, ahol a sofőr már kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, és már fél lábam bent volt, amikor meghallottam a paparazzik őrjöngésén túl egy kiáltást.

- NICOLE! – hangzott érthetően és tagoltan, és ez megállított minden mozdulatomban. Mert ismertem ezt a hangot, mert olyan valakihez tartozott, akit mindennél jobban szerettem.

- Sherlock? – kaptam fel a fejem, és éreztem, hogy a mosoly leolvad arcomról. A paparazzik is észrevették zavaromat, és elkezdték még vehemensebben kattogtatni gépeiket, hogy minél több képet tudjanak leszállítani rólam.

Visszahúztam lábamat a járdára, és kiegyenesedve, már már lábujjhegyen álva kémleltem körbe, hogy honnan jött a hang, amiben 100%-ig biztos voltam, hogy nem csak képzeltem. De nem láttam sehol sem, csak a paparazzikat, illetve néhány az utcán lézengő fiatalt. Lehajtottam fejemet, és újra nagy levegőt vettem. Visszafordultam a limó irányába, és amikor elpillantottam felette a túloldalra, megláttam őt.

Sherlock ott állt teljes életnagyságban, és engem nézett halvány félmosollyal. Teljesen leblokkoltam, és csak néztem, ahogyan ott állt. Az idő mintha lelassult volna, a hangok eltompultak, és minden más elhomályosult mellette. Kinyújtotta felém kezét, és én automatikusan elindultam felé. Kikerültem a limuzint, majd nem törődve azzal, hogy négy sávot kell átszelnem, elindultam lassan irányába. A paparazzik vakui pukkantak mögöttem, mellettem autók harsány dudálással kénytelenek voltak lefékezni, de nem érdekelt. Amikor már csak egy sáv volt köztünk, nem tudtam megállj parancsolni magamnak és odafutottam hozzá, a nyitott karjaiba vetve magamat. Éreztem, hogy könnyeim patakzanak arcomon, miközben ő csak szorosan magához ölelt, és csitítgatott. Felpillantottam arcára, és nem hittem el, hogy komolyan ott van, komolyan visszajött és komolyan emlékszik rám. Felnyúltam, és beletúrtam hajába, és odahúztam magamhoz, hogy hosszan megcsókolhassam. Ez volt minden, amire hetek óta vágytam, ez volt az, ami életet és reményt tartott bennem, hogy ezt valaha még megtehetem.

- Annyira hiányoztál... – súgtam oda neki végül, mert féltem, ha hangosan mondok ki, akkor eltűnik.

- Te is nekem – válaszolta, és újra magához ölelt.

Mivel magassarkúban voltam, államat meg tudtam pihentetni vállán, így még közelebb kerülhettem hozzá, és amikor kinyitottam szememet, tőlünk nem messze megláttam a Doktort, ahogyan ott állt a TARDIS mellett és minket nézett. Láttam arcán, hogy őszintén örült, hogy boldog voltam.

- Köszönöm – tátogtam oda neki, mire ő csak legyintett, majd besétált a TARDISba és el is tűnt.


End file.
